


Miraculous Alliance

by KivatheDCWizard



Series: Miraculous Alliance Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 334,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: An AU which diverges after season 2's the collector. A miraculous team where Nino, Alya and Chloé are permanent team members Chloé eventually goes through her arc of redemption, slowly new villains will start to rise up and aside from Akumas the heroes deal with keeping balance between the world of humans and the world of magic.Beta-read by my good friend Reece Wooldridge





	1. Rider Brave 1 of 3

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
**

**CHAPTER 1: RIDER BRAVE (1/3)  
**

We start out at the abandoned warehouse district in Paris. There we find several young people using the place as a training ground. To be precise, the five heroes of Paris. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing back to back, while the other three had surrounded them in a triangular formation. Ladybug and Chat stood confident and serious. "Let the training begin." Ladybug said as she gave the signal to start. Chat just made a gesture with his hand that said 'Bring it on!'

Rena Rouge rushed in first, holding her flute like a baton not unlike Chat, and their weapons clashed for a while. Rena began with a strike towards the knees, which Chat blocked and with a flick of the wrist disarmed Rena, her flute being sent spinning up into the air. But Rena delivered a kick, which Chat blocked with his staff, but Rena kicked off and did a backflip to catch her flute back in mid-air and prepared to make a downwards strike, but Chat blocked again. He then pushed her back and swiped with his staff, but Rena backflipped. Rena then played her flute and several more Rena Rouges appeared. All of them then rushed in at once.

Chat closed his eyes, not trusting his eyes, relying on his hearing and smell instead...He then swiped with his baton at the real Rena, making the copies disappear and knocking her down to the ground. He then pinned her down with his staff. He had a smirk on his face. "Not bad, but I win." However, another Rena copy appeared behind Chat and knocked him aside with her flute. Chat got up, looked surprised and smirked again. "More solid illusions, you are getting better!"

"I'll show you how good, Kitty!" Rena replied back.

"Only my Lady calls me Kitty." Chat said as he continued.

Ladybug was exchanging blows with Queen Bee, their yo-yo and top clashing and bouncing of each other in mid-air. After a while the two threads became tangled and the two became stuck in a tug-o-war, both of them trying to pull each other towards them to deliver a blow up close. They twisted their strings and limbs in different positions to stand their ground or trying to pull. "Let Go!" Queen Bee muttered. There was something up with her voice, not a normal speech. It seemed to echo and Ladybug almost felt like obeying. But instead she was only briefly distracted, shrugged off the effect. She had been pulled a bit closer to Queen Bee, but managed to regain her ground.

She then twisted her string in a way so she could wrap her leg in between and make a thug with arms and legs that got Queen Bee closer to her. Queen Bee was in range now and Ladybug tripped her and planted her foot on Bee's stomach to pin her down. "I see you unlocked the voice compulsions. Real neat. But not an absolute if the target has a strong mind that can resist."

"But at least it got me close enough!" Queen Bee said as she untangled her top, it fused to her arm in a stinger-like gauntlet as she thrusts her arm forward, Ladybug jumping back to avoid stinging.

"Turning your disadvantage into an advantage, going for close range. Clever, see if you keep that up." Ladybug complimented.

"You've seen nothing yet." Queen Bee said as she tried to deliver several stings, Ladybug dodging them all.

Carapace have been waiting for an opening. He was a more defensive fighter. Rena and Queen Bee got Chat Noir and Ladybug's attention. And luckily they got skilled enough to perhaps not beat them on their own but distract them long enough. "Shellter!" Carapace said when Rena and Queen Bee maneuvered the two of them in a position where he could cast a shield. Only this time, instead of around himself and those close to him, he had learned to project a forcefield around others from a distance, like he did on Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Gotcha!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked a bit surprised at first but their confident smirks returned. "I admit that was a good strategy. We had almost all but forgotten about Carapace. But we got a couple of tricks up our sleeve as well...Chaton?" Ladybug asked.

"Already ahead of you Milady, Cataclysm!" Chat Noir's claws glowed with black energy and the forcefield shattered like glass.

"You three did well but wasted your special powers. Of us, only Chat has used his powers, but he can remain transformed a bit longer after using his powers, due to his experience. The question is, can you do the same?" Ladybug said. She told this to lure the three into rushing into things to get it over with to the point that they may slip up. She was right as the three charged in, head-first. "Chat, wrecking-ball maneuver?"

"On it, Ladybug!" Chat Noir replied with a smirk. Ladybug then jumped up, and to everyone but Chat's surprise, a pair of ladybug-like wings spouted from her back. She tossed her yoyo at Chat's baton, wrapping around it, and then started swinging him around from the air, as Chat kicked the three other Miraculous wielders down before landing on his feet, Ladybug gracefully landing behind him, her wings vanishing.

The transformations of Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee dropped as they returned to their civilian selves; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire and Chloé Bourgeois.

"We won the match, but I don't think they were cat-astropthic, milady!" Chat jokes, his trademark impish grin on his face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Ugh! You and your puns, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because you love me, Milady!" Chat Noir said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Ladybug sighed but smiled. "I guess I do." Ladybug and Chat dropped their own transformations, though willingly, becoming Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste once again. She turned to her friends. "Well done. You clearly have been practicing your abilities and learning more about them, and you even had a somewhat solid plan. But plans never survive contact with the enemy, certainly when the enemy can also be just as adaptable as you."

"I'd say, the wings are clearly new. It's awesome though. I wish at times I was themed around a flying animal...no offense Wayzz, the powers you gave me are still pretty cool." Nino said, then turning to his Kwami.

"None taken." Wayzz, the little turtle kwami, said calmly.

"I feel like I had rushed in even before the end, with switching to Venom too quickly...I could have done better." Chloe said, her hands balling into fists.

"Don't beat yourself up Chloé, you did your best. You showed some good moves out there. I just am a bit more experienced. I'm sure you'll catch up soon enough." Marinette said, comforting the blonde. A few months ago it would have been unthinkable for the two to be so friendly in their civilian identities, but a lot has happened in that short amount of time.

"Discovering these new powers are so awesome, though! I wonder what else we may unlock." Alya said excited. She took to the hero gig like a fish to water. That and the reporter in her liked the aspect of discovery of her powers. "But your new wings rule, girl! You are always going to fly now during patrol?"

"Nah, I like the thrill of swinging around the rooftops. Flight is more for things that are out of reach or emergencies." Marinette said.

"I wonder if I'll unlock flight capabilities as well, I mean, my powers are based on a bee." Chloé wondered.

"No doubt about it." Adrien noted. "I guess it will give you a new layer of freedom to go with it."

"Can we pat each other on the back later, it is time for lunch and I have a lovely wheel of camembert with my name on it." Plagg, the black cat kwami whined. The rest of them chuckled or giggled. They are more then used to Plagg's gluttonous nature and addiction to cheese by this point.

Tikki, while clearly amused couldn't help but reprimand them. "They were having a moment Plagg!"

"And I want to have a moment with my cheese!" Plagg said.

"All right, you big lug. I got lunch for everyone!" Marinette said as she headed towards a cool box, from which she pulled several lunchboxes and handed them out. For the wielders, they were filled with delicious pastries from the bakery run Marinette's parents. Plagg had his cheese, Tikki her chocolate chip cookies, Wayzz had vegetables, Trixx loved to eat chicken and Pollen got herself a jar of honey. Marinette huddled closer to Adrian, while Alya did the same to Nino.

Chloé sighed as she was the odd one out again. "I really need a boyfriend..." she muttered to herself.

Marinette was more relaxed then she had looked ever. She had friends whom knew about her secret identity and were not only heroes themselves, but had great support from them. She had a wonderful boyfriend, whose arms were now wrapped around her. She still had the double life as Ladybug and Marinette to deal with, but now it has become much easier to deal with. She thought back to several events that had led up to this moment. Starting with how she and Adrian got together. She was glad they did, but the way leading up to it could have gone better...

FLASHBACK

Marinette was glad to be on time for school for a change. There hadn't been any Akuma attacks for the last few days, she was able to catch up to homework and sleep so she didn't oversleep this time. When she stepped through the school gates, walking instead of running like usual, it was an odd but welcome sensation. She knew Hawkmoth couldn't lay low forever, but she enjoys the little moment of rest. But she had to soon play hero again, though not in the usual way.

"Give that back!" Marinette heard someone shout. She saw one of the new students, one whom recently moved from Belgium she believes...The new kids always had the hardest time at school in the beginning. Especially when dealing with bullies.

Marinette saw Noël Legrand, a big jock of a guy whom makes Chloe look cuddly and had more testosterone then brain-cells. He was holding the lunchbox of the new kid, which was imprinted with what she could describe as one of those Japanese superheroes, out of his reach. The poor kid, due to short size, slightly chubby looks and meek nature couldn't do a lot to go against a gorilla like Noël. "Why don't you make me, loser?" he asked. The intimidating and smug grin made the poor boy stand back and look at his feet sheepishly.

"I am doing you a favor. You clearly can miss a few meals, you could do with losing some weight. And this lunchbox, it looks so ridiculous, you are better off without it." The jock mocked as he opened the stolen lunchbox and grabbed a slice of cake from it, devouring it.

"Hey, my mother made that for me!" the little pudgy Belgian boy said. He said it a bit too softly.

"And she makes good cake." Noël said as he licked his fingers and looked further in the lunchbox. "Tuna? Blegh!" he said as he threw the rest into a puddle, ruining the sandwiches.

Marinette couldn't just stand by and watch, and decided to give the big brute a piece of her mind. "Leave him alone, Noël!" she said. She didn't care he towered a head above her and was quite the beefcake. "He never did anything to you."

"Ah, the lovely Miss Dupain-Cheng..." Noël said with a grin that unnerved her. He also sounded way more polite and respectful, but not in a honest way. "Such a lovely girl as you shouldn't bother with this foreign nuisance. But if you want I could leave him alone, if...you would give me a teensy-weensy little kiss?"

Marinette huffed. "I would rather kiss an Akuma's ass then you!" she said. 

Noël didn't like that. "Fine then. I thought you were cute, Dupain-Cheng. But it is far less attractive for a girl to hang around losers like this Belgian butterball. But fine. I can have any girl I want."

"Granted they have the depth of a puddle and an IQ to dig for." Marinette bit back.

Noël huffed and opened his mouth. He then realized he couldn't think of a good comeback, sighed and just muttered. "Whatever!", dropped the lunchbox on the ground and left. 

The boy grabbed his lunchbox, which displayed 'Kamen Rider' on top. He then eyed his ruined sandwiches and the crumbs of the cake slice he would normally for lunch. He sighed sadly. "You ok, Kiva?" Marinette asked.

"I'll be fine...thanks for chasing him off...Marinette was it?" the boy, called Kiva asked. He always had trouble remembering his classmates' names, but that's no surprise, being the new kid and all. "You were very brave. I wish I was brave. But I was scared of him, and I couldn't bring myself to do anything..." he muttered sadly.

"Noël is a meathead. He is a nobody and feels like he needs to beat others down to feel good about himself." Marinette said. "Here..." Marinette handed a bag of pastries to Kiva. "Since you didn't get your lunch, you can borrow mine. I will just buy lunch at the cafeteria."

"You don't have...I am not worth it." Kiva said meekly.

"I sometimes tend to think that myself. But I learned everyone is worth something." Marinette said. "We better get to class." she said. "And don't try to let that idiot get to you, okay?" Marinette said with a warm smile. Kiva merely nodded and stood up to go to class.

"Marinette, you go girl!" Alya said. Alya knew that whenever Adrian wasn't around, Marinette could be brave and sassy. "You showed that lug. If only I could get you to talk like that to Adrian. Because you can be quite the spitfire."

"My brain and my mouth don't seem to work together properly when Adrian is around." Marinette said with a blush. He's just so dreamy you know? So kind and gentle and not to mention incredibly handsome..." Marinette said to Alya, whom now sported a smug grin on her face. "And he is standing right behind me, isn't he?" Marinette sighed.

Indeed, when she had turned around she found the boy she had a crush on. Those wonderful green eyes, that charming smile, that golden blonde hair. Please don't drool, don't say anything stupid and please don't have him have heard a single word of she said earlier. "Hello Marinette." he said in a friendly tone .

"Meep!" Marinette said. Well, that could have gone better. "I mean Hello! Because I am seeing you...I mean seeing you right now, for the first time today so...Hello!" Real smooth, Marinette!

"It was great how you stood up for Kiva. You are always there for the people whom need help. That's a real good quality of yours Marinette." Adrien complimented.

"You thank...I mean Thank you. I glad that I have that...I mean...er...gotta go to class, bye!" Marinette said as she sped off.

Adrian looked a bit confused. "Why does she do that whenever she is around me? Do I make her uncomfortable?" he wondered. Plagg, whom was in Adrian's bag overhearing it, just sighed. That boy is so thick sometimes. This is why he stuck to cheese. It was far less complicated then girls.

Meanwhile Marinette took her seat in class but she slumped down. Another moment wasted. She had come off really heroic standing up to a bully, Adrian complimented her for it, and all she could do is babble as a loony. Now Adrian probably thinks she belongs in a mental institution or something. She loved that boy, but she began to think it was becoming hopeless...As Ladybug she could fight Akumas without fear or batting an eye. So confessing her love should be easy, right? Some Ladybug she was.

Alya said down besides her. "You okay, Marinette?" Alya asked. Marinette lazily lifted her head up with a look that implied she was anything but ok. "It could have gone better with Adrian earlier but he notices you. When you are being all awesome and brave like that. The way you talked down that bully, it was like Ladybug standing up to Hawkmoth, that was awesome." Alya didn't notice Marinette flinching with the Ladybug mention. "I think that if you don't get tongue tied he'd date you in an instant."

"Then you are more hopeful then me." Marinette muttered. "I just know I am going to wind up alone until my dying day with only cats and hamsters to keep me company."

"You are selling yourself short again, Mari. I wish there was something I could do to take your fears away." Alya said, gently patting her back. Marinette wished for the same thing.

The Belgian boy Kiva was washing his hands in the bathroom after finishing his lunch today. He was the new kid not only in Paris but in the country of France. His father got a promotion at work which required relocating. Kiva hadn't complained, his father deserved the recognition. But not only he had to adapt to a new language and a few new habits, but with trying to make new friends (which didn't come easy for him). And of course there are always bullies no matter what school he attended. At least the Marinette girl was nice to him. She even gave him her lunch . He should think of something to make up to her. It would be common courtesy. Maybe ask his mother to bake waffles or something?

He continued to wash his hands as he stared in horror at the mirror. Not his reflection, but at the person standing behind him. He turned around to face Noël. "Well if it isn't the butterball and no girl to stand up to him this time..." the jock said with a cruel smirk.

Maybe he could try to talk his way out of it. "Say Noël, I am sure you have better things to do then bothering with me, I am no one important after all." Kiva said.

"You are right. You know, I'm letting you go off Scott-free today." Noël said.

"Really?" Kiva asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Noël said cruelly.

Twenty minutes later, Kiva found himself stuck with his butt inside the basketball ring. Once the next class period would be done and the students swarmed the courtyard, they would see him and they would laugh at him. "I hate my life..." He hated being a coward. Why does he have to be so afraid? Why couldn't he be brave, like The Kamen Riders, or Marinette?

Somewhere far away, in a dark room, where the shutters opened as Hawkmoth spoke up: "Oh, the cruelty of kids, mercilessly bullying and leaving those unable to stand up for themselves in fear. Coupled with being the new kid on the block, all of these issues pile up in emotional turmoil like you wouldn't believe." Hawkmoth had one of his white butterflies land on his hand. He closed his hands around it and infused it with his dark energy. He then sent now the black butterfly Akuma flying off. "Fly, my little Akuma and darken his Heart."

Kiva finally had been helped out of his predicament, and as he, with a solemn look walked home, the Akuma flew closer. Poor Kiva, whom was new and had little to no idea about the Akumas, was ignorant. "Hey, aren't you a pretty little butterfly?" he said to the creature. Then it crawled into his Kamen Rider lunchbox and then he felt someone talking to him in his head.

"Rider Brave, I give you the power to take away your own fears, as well as those of others. You will no longer have to cower away. The only thing in return that I ask are the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawkmoth said as he projected the images of Ladybug's Earrings and Chat Noir's ring into the boy's head.

An Akuma brought out the worst in everyone. It had the nicest people like Rose or the meekest and harmless like Mylène sport evil grins upon their corruption. Kiva was the same, sporting an equally malicious grin that was so unlike him. "Ikuze, Hawkmoth!" The Akuma shrank the Lunchbox down, and it transformed into something more akin of a belt buckle. Kiva placed it on his waist, and a belt formed from the buckle. Kiva made some theatrical gestures, like the heroes from the Japanese show he liked to watch before transformation. "Henshin!"

The transformation began as he was covered in a black and purple oily substance as from the new belt buckle a chant came: "AKUMA! BRAVE, THE BRAVE, RIDER BRAVE!" As the transformation was complete, Kiva stood there in his new form. He was taller, thinner and more muscular. He wore an outfit inspired by the Japanese superheroes, including a scarf and a bug-eyed helmet. He had a purple armor, the same type of purple Hawkmoth had. "I take the stage now!" Rider Brave said, in a deeper, calmer and more serious voice.

Marinette sighed. The rest of the day hadn't gone great, but not bad either. Nothing noteworthy. Even Chloe was quite subdued for her doing. But she kept mentally hitting herself for being unable to properly talk to Adrian yet again. Oh, how she truly loved him. He was one of the kindest and nicest people she knew. Not a bad bone in his body. Despite his harsh home life, how he still turned out such a warm and compassionate person just showed his strength as a character. And he clearly showed at least a degree of friendliness and respect for him, so she should perhaps be confident to just talk with him...But every time he approached him her brain turns to mush and Marinette.EXE stopped working.

Fighting Akumas is simple, she can focus there. You hit them hard enough, purify the butterfly, turn them back to normal, done! She is determined, serious and will not back down from a fight. Why couldn't she bring that with her when she wants to speak to Adrian? Should she just give up? Her thoughts were interrupted though as something dropped from the sky and landed in front of her. Oh no...Akuma. She wondered what this one would do. She cannot transform in front of the Akuma as she cannot risk Hawkmoth learning her identity (he could see through the eyes of his Champions after all. The Akuma eyed her with a steely look she could feel from behind the bug eyes of the helmet. She thought she saw that before...like that superhero on the lunchbox of... "Kiva?" she asked.

"I am now Rider Brave." he said, in a deep, calm voice so unlike Kiva's. "You...you helped me out earlier today. I want to thank you for that." he said.

Marinette realized that he wasn't here to harm her. Maybe he could try to talk into him. After all, sometimes there is a bit of the original person left in the Akumas. Like Nathaniel's crush on her when he was the Evillustrator. If she cannot transform, she then has to try to save the day as Marinette. "You are welcome Kiva. But why are you here?"

"I want to repay the favor. You showed me courage...so I will strengthen yours, by taking away your fears." he said.

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked. Then Rider Brave jabbed his index and middle fingers in her chest, where her heart is supposed to be, and she was covered in a bluish glow. Marinette felt like panicking at first...But then she didn't feel anything like that. She felt great. She felt...Like she could take on the world, like she could...no, should do anything she wanted. Her insecurities, her second thoughts, her doubts, they began leaving her.

"I bestowed this gift upon you. Now, nothing will hold you back, you can make your dreams come true. You deserve it. I am now going to share my gift with the rest of the world." Rider Brave said as he then jumped up in the sky, and hopped across the rooftops.

Marinette felt like she should transform and go after him, but she just felt such euphoria. She no longer was afraid. Everything that held her back was gone. She could do whatever she wanted without feeling bad. She could...Adrian. "Marinette, Marinette?" Tikki had flown out of her bag. She couldn't reveal herself with Rider Brave around but with him gone, she should have transformed. "Marinette, are you feeling all right?" she asked worried.

"Never better, Tikki!" Marinette said with a smirk. She was going to have some fun.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First episode, or at least the first half of it, of my Miraculous Ladybug fanfic Miraculous Alliance. This is my first Miraculous story, this is my first time writing these characters. I hope I didn't do to badly, and I intent to improve over time with more practice.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> -The first few episodes are flashbacks to certain key events.
> 
> -This is mostly an AU, only canon up until the Collector, and then afterwards the differences will be more major.
> 
> -Yes, there is a self insert. But like most Akuma victims, my character will be reduced to a background character for the rest of the fanfic. And yes, I turned myself into an evil Kamen Rider pastiche. Kiva is also going through things I dealt with as a kid: bullying.
> 
> -Chloe gets the character development in her own sections from a brat to a heroine. But Chloe is probably not the only bully at her school, and the character Noël is the bully from another class. Over time, he may be a replacement for Chloe as top bully in the school after her redemption is delved into.
> 
> -Taking away fear may seem great at first glance, but the next few parts will delve into how that can backfire horribly.
> 
> What Rider Brave looks like: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Rider-Brave-color-814273004


	2. Rider Brave 2 of 3

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**  
**CHAPTER 1: RIDER BRAVE (2/3)**  
  
Adrien was allowed the rare moment to hang out with friends, as it often took long to convince his father that he was allowed to have a social life. But he and Nino were hanging out like the bros they were, in one of Nino’s favorite music shops. Adrien was holding one of the new CD’s of Jagged Stone in his hands as suddenly one of the employees of the shop strutted in after having gone out for his break, scolded the manager, mooned him (Adrien could go his life without seeing that) and then walked out.  
  
“Dude…what was that all about?” Nino wondered.  
  
Then all of a sudden they saw a very fleshy and naked blur, literally streaking by, and screaming “I’m freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!”  
  
“Was that Mylène?” Adrien asked, with a blush on his face. “Our shy little classmate, without clothes?”  
  
“I wish I could believe what I have seen. And I also hope Ivan won’t kill us for having seen her run by in her birthday suit!” Nino stammered.  
  
They walked out to see the city was slowly going into chaos. Everyone was doing reckless and stupidly dangerous stuff. People were hopping across rooftops without protection or safety railing, taking wild joyrides in cars that would have easily caused traffic accidents. “Has the world gone insane, or you think it is an Akuma?” Nino asked.  
  
“Definitely an Akuma.” Adrien noted as he saw a police officer telling of a somebody whom had ran his car in a hydrant during a reckless bit of driving. Though the police officer became baffled when someone had sneaked up on him and took his wallet from his back pocket, and ran off. To rob a police officer took balls. The one the officer was berating cheered for the pickpocket as the policeman decided to forego the traffic madman in exchange for trying to get his wallet back. He wondered what this Akuma exactly did, steal one’s sanity? He had to unfortunately ditch his bro to become Chat Noir. But he needed a good excuse.  
  
“ADRIEN!” a shrill voice shouted suddenly. Adrien turned towards the source of the voice and was tackled by a torpedo with blue hair in pigtails.  
  
“Marinette?” Adrien asked.  
  
“I love you Adrien!” she shouted to the heavens. In the madness that was going she was ignored for the most part. “I have always been unable to say it, I became tongue-tied and awkward around you but I’m not afraid to say it anymore. You are beautiful Adrien, you are a wonderful person, you are so kind, caring and sweet, I LOVE YOU!”  
  
Before Adrien could get any word in, Marinette grabbed his collar, and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss on the lips. Adrien was confused as hell. He knew he loved Ladybug, but he knew he also kind of liked Marinette. Due to interactions with her as Chat Noir he was able to see a side of Marinette he liked because she wasn’t as flustered around him, and he liked the Marinette that he saw. Whatever happened to Marinette to suddenly become like…this, is beyond him. But damn she was a good kisser and when she let go, the roles became reversed for once. “Marinette…I…gah!”  
  
Nino just stood there, eyes wide. “Dude…” was all he said.  
  
“Right now there is an Akuma on the loose, we will wait until Ladybug and Chat Noir have dealt with it. But I’ll get back to you after this is over, and I am going to take you on a date.” Marinette said with a maniacal level of glee.  
  
“Er…sure?” Adrien stammered. His brain hasn’t properly rebooted yet.  
  
“Okay, meet me tomorrow at twelve at Madame Millefeuille’s tearoom, okay? I now have a teensy little thing to care off. See you tomorrow, hotstuff!” she said as she dashed off, eager to get the job done to plan the date she got out of Adrien.  
  
Speaking of Adrien, he stood there, petrified. “What the hell just happened?”  
  
“You got a date, bro!” Nino said, giving a playful punch to Adrien’s shoulder. “We best go home until this Akuma attack blows over, gives you time to prepare for your date tomorrow. I knew you and Marinette would make a great pair. Wait until I tell Alya about it, she is so going to flip. Well, see you later, dude.” Nino said as he left the scene.  
  
At least he got to ditch Nino long enough to prepare for transformation. Though it was Plagg muttering from his pocket: “Kid, Akuma on the loose, going to cut in on cheese eating time, better deal with it quickly!”  
  
“Oh right…” Adrien said as he ran into an alleyway to silently transform.   
  
Marinette had just hopped into an alleyway to transform in private as well. “Best day ever! Now to kick this Akuma’s butt!” Marinette said with a lot of gusto.  
  
“Marinette, I feel like maybe you should go see Master Fu first, we still don’t know the exact extent on what that Akuma did to you…” Tikki pleaded.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine…TIKKI SPOTS ON!” Marinette said, ignoring her little Kwami friend. In a flash of red and pink she had transformed into Ladybug.  
  
“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!” Adrien said simultaneously. In a flash of black and green he had transformed into Chat Noir.  
  
The bully Noël was cowering after being driven into a corner trying to run from Rider Brave. “Those whom bring fear in the hearts of people will not be forgiven. Be ready to count up your sins.” Rider Brave said with no small amount of menace in his voice.   
  
"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want, just let me go!" Noël whined.  
  
"You have nothing I want, except for a life to erase. Day in, day out, living in fear...but no more. I am Brave...I am strong; I no longer fear you. And I am just not going to erase your fear. I am going to erase all of you. For everyone you ever scared, bullied, punched or pushed around...return that life to God!" Rider Brave's hand glowed blue and was raised to destroy the Bully. All of a sudden something swung by, knocking him away and rolling across the floor. “Nani?”  
  
Ladybug stood in between Noël and Rider Brave. She turned to the bully. “Scram, you meathead!” Noël didn’t need to be told twice as he ran as if his pants were on fire. “Now let me deal with you, real quickly, Rider Lame!”  
  
“Ladybug…those whom defend the fearmongers will not be forgiven as well. I will determine the laws of my victory, and present your Miraculous to Hawkmoth-sama!” Rider Brave growled.  
  
All of a sudden, Chat Noir came in and landed besides Ladybug. “Hey, bugbrain! Japan called, they want their schtick back!” Rider Brave growled in response. “  
  
“Good, you’re here, then we can get this over quickly.” Ladybug said.  
  
“Why so impatient, my Lady? Having a hot date planned?” Chat Noir asked.  
  
“For your information, I have, tomorrow in fact and I want to have time to get everything in order before then.” Ladybug said. “Now let’s deal with this toku reject.”  
  
“You are in the way of my noble mission. I am Rider Brave, I give people the gift of fearlessness. No one should feel inferior or held back anymore. Those whom are in my way are my enemy and need to be stopped.” Rider Brave said. “Let me warn you, I am pretty strong.” He said as he rushed at the heroes.  
  
The heroes rushed in, with Ladybug shooting her yo-yo out, Rider Brave swatting it aside with his arm as he closed the distance and tried to punch Ladybug, whom back-flipped. Rider Brave then blocked a swipe from Chat’s baton with his forearm as he kicked him in the stomach and knocked him back. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his waist and tossed him in a wall. She then pulled him closer but he kicked her mid-air, making her let him go. Ladybug recovered quickly though.  
  
Ladybug lashed with her Yoyo, hitting Rider Brave a few times, but he soon got the hang of her patterns and started dodging the swipes. Ladybug got in closer, but Rider Brave grabbed her wrist and tossed her over his shoulder. Chat Noir then came in and whacked him in the face with his baton, and pushed him back. “Enough, I am going to finish this…” Rider Brave said as he pushed a button on his belt, the device announcing: “Brave Finish! Kick Strike! Amazing!” Rider Brave channeled energy in his foot.  
  
Chat realized the Akuma was probably in the belt buckle. He had to destroy it. “Cataclysm!” he said as his claws glowed with black energy. Rider Brave jumped in the air for a jump kick, blue energy surrounding his foot. Chat thrusts his Cataclysm-powered punch forwards, the energy kick and energy punch colliding. There was a bright flash and a shockwave, and both combatants were sent flying back.  
  
Chat Noir hit the wall harder then he believed and slumped down. Ladybug, whom got up after being dazed from being thrown in a wall herself, saw her partner slump to the floor. “Chat…you will pay, you dirty Akuma!” Ladybug said.  
  
Rider Brave was weakened after his clash with Chat. He didn’t see the yo-yo in time as it wrapped around his neck and throat and was dragged towards Ladybug. As an Akuma he was difficult to hurt; But a magical yo-yo string was powered by similar magic that gave the Akuma his powers and hence he felt it cutting into his throat. He felt his air being cut off. “I am sick and tired of Hawkmoth sending wimps like you to do his dirty work. I am sick of seeing all these ridiculous excuses of Supervillains…If you were to weak to give in and become Hawkmoth’s agent of darkness, you don’t deserve to live.”  
  
“You can’t! You are the hero.” Rider Brave said, choking as the yo-yo wire kept digging deeper in his skin.  
  
“Read more comics, buster. Sometimes heroes tend to work in a…more gray area.” Ladybug said with a more cruel grin. “Now, can you take away your own fears?”  
  
Chat recomposed himself. That last attack had taken a lot out of him. He then saw his bugaboo, actually trying to choke an Akuma to death. “Ladybug no!” he said as he tackled Ladybug down, making her let go.  
  
Rider Brave, now free, pushed a button on his belt. “Brave Finish! Cyclone! Amazing!” it announced and he teleported away in a purple cyclone of energy.  
  
This didn’t sit well with Ladybug. “You idiot tomcat! I had him, why did you have to interfere?” Ladybug growled.  
  
“We are meant to purify the Akuma and save the victims, not destroy them! What has gotten into you?” Chat asked, both angry and disappointed.  
  
“I am just tired of Hawkmoth’s crap. I want to send him a message. To see I am no longer a naive little girl that can be messed around with.” Ladybug said, without any regret.  
  
“But that Akuma was an innocent person hypnotized by Hawkmoth, he didn’t deserve what you did to him!” Chat Noir said.  
  
“You are so naive, little kitty. To make an omelet we have to break a few eggs. And our egg got away. Thanks to your bumbling. I wonder why I put up with you, your stupid puns and your flirting. Though I suspect it was because you really look good in leather. If you weren’t a naive idiot, I’d invite you on a threesome with my date.” Ladybug said with a smirk.  
  
“Ladybug…The Akuma said he could take away fear…did he get to you?” Chat wondered. There could be no other explanation. This was not the Ladybug he knew and loved. Why else would that brave, compassionate girl suddenly go psychotic?  
  
“What is it to you?” Ladybug said. “It doesn’t matter, the prey got away. As he’s licking his wounds, I will be preparing myself for a date of a lifetime and if that runaway Comic-con reject shows his ugly face again, I’ll smash it in. And don’t try to stop me, because I’ll do the same to you, and find a new Chat Noir!” Ladybug said as she shot out her yo-yo and swung away.  
  
Chat growled and dug his nails into his palm. This was not good. His lady, his bugaboo…whatever was done to her took away her fear…but that also meant she was no longer afraid of people getting hurt. Akuma powers always came at a cost. And the increased bravery also came with decreased compassion. He was then reminded of something else. “Oh no! Marinette! What if Rider Brave has gotten to her too? It would explain…No, the two girls I care for most, both corrupted. I need something to help them…” Chat said. But his ring started to beep. He had to first get home, recharge and think of something.  
  
Marinette, as soon as she was home and de-transformed, got a lecture by Tikki. “Marinette! You almost killed that Akuma!”  
  
“Your point is?” Marinette asked.  
  
“I knew something wasn’t right with you. That Akuma’s power took away your fears but it makes you go crazy. Marinette, I beg you, seek out Chat Noir, or Master Fu, allow them to find you help, before things go from bad to worse.” Tikki said.  
  
“And then what? I am going back to meek, scared little Marinette? I don’t want that. I feel so much better, no longer worrying about anything, not about consequences, about myself. I feel so alive. You are not going to take that away from me.” Marinette said darkly.  
  
“Marinette, I don’t want to lose you…” Tikki asked.  
  
“Oh, so that’s it? You are afraid you lose control of me? That I’ll be a pawn in the little cat and mouse game you and Fu are playing? Well, you are wrong. I am done playing by your rules, I am doing things my own way now!” Marinette said, a crazed look in her eyes. “I can do whatever I want, whenever I want!” She then swiftly grabbed Tikki out of the air, and forced a cookie down her throat.  
  
Tikki coughed after being fed in such a violent manner. “Marinette…you are sick. You need healing. Please…”  
  
“Marinette…I no longer want to be Marinette. Marinette is a boring, klutzy little fool. I am going to be Ladybug forever, whether you want it or not. So swallow that biscuit and transform me! I think I no longer want to wait until tomorrow to see my Adrien.” Marinette said.  
  
Rider Brave had slumped down in an abandoned alleyway and panted, he barely got out alive after Ladybug had gone psychotic on him. Rider Brave then heard the voice of Hawkmoth in his head: “Rider Brave, why haven’t you retrieved the Miraculouses yet?”  
  
“Forgiveness, Hawkmoth-sama. But Ladybug…she wasn’t normal. She tried to actually destroy me. Not cure me, or talk me down…actually destroy me.” Rider Brave answered.  
  
“But Ladybug is too good and noble…whose fears have you taken away already?” Hawkmoth replied.  
  
“I have taken so many people’s fears away today…I can’t remember them all. Any of the girls could have been Ladybug. I think this is backfiring on us.” Rider Brave noted.  
  
“No…Chat Noir is clearly not among those whose fear you took away; He will try to cure Ladybug. They will fight among themselves, you will be able to take advantage of that to destroy them, and pluck the Miraculous from their ashes.” Hawkmoth said, sounding hopeful again.  
  
“Yes…I will. It is a great plan, Hawkmoth-sama. You will have the Miraculouses and get your wish. And I will have mine, of a world without fear.” Rider Brave said.  
  
Adrien was in his room, trying to think of what he could do. That Akuma has clearly done something to Ladybug and he needs to find what he needs to do snap her out of it. And his date with Marinette tomorrow. All this time the poor girl has been too shy to confess to him. No wonder she always acted weird around him. He thought he was intimidating her or something. But if Ladybug could have turned psychotic, he didn’t want to think what Marinette would turn into.  
  
“Plagg! How do we cure her? Normally she purifies and the Akumas and undoes the spell but she may not want to. How do we do it? Just shattering the belt will not undo the spell until the Ladybug Miraculous effectively turns the akuma back into a butterfly. And then there is the problem we may have to fight her, tie her up and drag her to Master Fu kicking and screaming. Will he be able to cure her before the city descends into anarchy, what if we never get the old Ladybug back?” Adrien ranted.  
  
Plagg was still eating his Camembert, but not with his usual gusto. He may appeared lax, laid-back and uncaring, but he knew what was at stake. That crazy version of Ladybug, it may as well be an Akuma in her own right. The idiot whom put that spell on her didn’t even realize it was Ladybug in civilian form in the first place. “I wish Tikki was here, she is the smarter of the two of us, but unfortunately, she is…”  
  
“With Ladybug. Oh, what to do…” Adrien said. He and Plagg then heard a soft thumping sound. “You heard that too?”  
  
“Someone’s here.” Plagg said. He hid away to prevent being seen, but close enough to being summoned should Adrien need to transform into Chat Noir.  
  
Adrien prepared for the worst. Maybe the Akuma decided to take away the fears of Adrien Agreste. “Hello hotstuff!” the voice of Ladybug sounded through his room as she entered his room through the window. Yeah, that was the other thing he could have expected.  
  
“L-l-ladybug? What are you doing here?” Adrien asked. He was never so afraid to see his lady.  
  
“I decided I was impatient and didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to get my dose of Vitamin A-drien. A girl needs her vitamins after all.” Ladybug said as she licked her lips seductively. It was so unlike her that it unnerved Adrien.  
  
“Tomorrow? But tomorrow I had planned a date with…” Adrien said as the penny dropped. Oh, how could he have been so stupid? “Marinette? You are Marinette?”  
  
“I was. But not anymore. Marinette was a scared, shy, and socially awkward little klutz. But I no longer feel fear…I no longer feel anxiety. I can do whatever I want without fear…or whomever I want.” Ladybug said as she slowly walked towards Adrien.  
  
“Marinette…I am sorry I didn’t realize that sweet girl from school was the same brave kickass heroine and…but you got to get a grip on yourself. The Akuma’s powers…they cause you to not think straight.” Adrien tried to plead. He then felt something just below the back. “Your hand is on my butt.”  
  
“And it is a firm butt. It feels so good. I wonder if the rest of you feels good as well.” Ladybug said with a smirk.  
  
“Stop it, Marinette! This isn’t you.” Adrien said.  
  
“It is now. And you should be happy with it. You like Ladybug don’t you? You can have Ladybug, this should be your wildest dream!” Ladybug said as she ran her hands down her body.  
  
“But Ladybug would be nothing without the girl behind her. So no, I cannot love you while you are like this. I want the old Ladybug back, and Marinette!” Adrien noted.  
  
Ladybug looked angry. “Why? As Marinette I could not talk to you, I could barely function. I was unworthy of you…And now I’m here, the perfect female specimen, why would you not want that?”  
  
“Because I love Marinette like I love Ladybug.” Adrien said. “Marinette…I know I am dense when it comes to feelings. I am a boy after all. But despite not knowing about your feelings, I always admired you. Even when you were tongue-tied or awkward, you were so adorable. Even as Marinette, I saw things in you that I now also recognize in Ladybug. You are brave, you stand up for what is right and what you believe in. Like when you helped Ivan and Mylène get together or when you stuck up for Kiva when he was bullied. You are also so passionate and talented…while I…I am nothing.”  
  
“I…don’t understand.” Ladybug said, she stumbled around a bit like she was dizzy.  
  
“I am just a pretty face for the camera. I am taught fencing and languages, but they are more for a way for my father to brag about something instead of a useful skill. I mean, how many times did I get to use my Chinese? You are creative with an art of crafts, and you brought that with you as Ladybug. You took the most random objects the Lucky Charm gave you and turned them into tools of victory. And most of all, as Adrien I am repressed. I can smile and be happy, but even then I cannot fully let loose my feelings and emotions or fully relax…” Adrien said.  
  
Ladybug looked like she calmed down. She looked sad, like she had pity. “And worst of all, I am so ashamed I couldn’t have done more to have your back, both as Adrien…and as your partner.” Adrien said.  
  
“What?” Ladybug now had a confused look on her face.  
  
He already knew Ladybug’s identity. He knew she had wanted to wait for the right moment to share it with him. But that Akuma had taken it out of her hand. But he felt like now the cat had to go out of the bag if he were to get through to Marinette. “Plagg, claws out!” And with that, he transformed into Chat Noir.  
  
Ladybug’s eyes went wider than any saucer. “But…no, how?”  
  
“Marinette, you are my Lady, my Princess. No matter what side of my double life I was on, I had always admired you. So please, come back to me.” He said as he reached out his hand.  
  
Ladybug trembled. First Chat Noir thought that it was because of her trying to fight off the spell. “You…it was all a trick wasn’t it? You cannot be Adrien…Chat, you are messing with me so you can try to put me back under control. I won’t let you…I will beat you and beat the location of the real Adrien out of you.” Ladybug raised her head back up, now a crazed look on her face.  
  
“No, it is no trick, let me help you!” Chat Noir said.  
  
“Then help me, by standing still so I can strangle you!” a sick, blue glow that became to grow darker formed around Ladybug.  
  
“Oh no…” Chat Noir said. He’d have to fight her…He’d have to fight his love. “Marinette, I promise, no matter what it takes. I will get you back!”  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is up. It ended up a bit longer so this first episode is going to end up in three parts. I try to get the third part up today as well.
> 
> And now you see what people become if they have no fear: reckless and amoral. 
> 
> Will Chat Noir will be able to get through to Ladybug? Will Marinette be back to normal? Will Rider Brave be Stopped? And will there be waffles.
> 
> Find out in the next and final part of this episode!


	3. Rider Brave 3 of 3

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**  
**CHAPTER 1: RIDER BRAVE (3/3)**  
  
Chat Noir’s heart ached. His lady was under a spell of an Akuma that turned her fearless but crazy. She had become fearless to the point she hadn’t feared to unveil her identity to Adrien Agreste. But when Adrien returned the favor, in her crazed mind she couldn’t cope with the truth.  
  
“WHERE IS ADRIEN?” Ladybug growled as she tried to cave his face in.  
  
“I am Adrien!” Chat Noir said, trying to frantically block the swipes of her yo-yo with his baton.  
  
“LIES!” Ladybug growled as she continued her vicious onslaught.  
  
Adrien knew she would be a danger to her house and those inside. “If you want the truth, then follow me and see if you can catch me!” Chat Noir said as he jumped out of the window. Ladybug followed. That was good, at least his father or Nathalie or anyone on the staff would need to get hurt.  
  
“Get back here, you worthless stray!” Ladybug said, hot on his heels. She was always hot to him, not just the heels and…focus, Adrien! Now he was sure she got her far enough from the mansion and to a spot where no one could get hurt, he could strike back. He landed on a rooftop, thrusts his baton out, and it extended, planting into Ladybug’s stomach and sending her flying. “You’ll pay for that.”  
  
“I’ll gladly pay any price to get you back.” Chat Noir said.  
  
“Back to being weak?” Ladybug asked.  
  
“Back to being good.” Chat replied.  
  
“I am not just good, I am the best, and it is time you learn that the hard way.” Ladybug said as she lashed with her yo-yo, which Chat batted away, but Ladybug closed the distance quick and planted her knee in his stomach. She then pressed her hands together in a fist and brought it down hard on his back. She raised his foot and intended to stomp on him, but he rolled out of the way.  
  
“Oh dear…I just now realize that before, she always has been going easy on me.” Chat noted. He then leaned back to prevent his face being caved in by the yo-yo. Ladybug charged at him. Chat raised his baton horizontally in front of him and found himself pinned against the wall, with his baton to his throat. Ladybug was trying to crush his esophagus with his own weapon. “I’m sorry for doing this, milady!” He said as he delivered a double kick to Ladybug’s stomach to push her back and release himself.  
  
Ladybug recovered quickly. “You cannot win, give up!” she growled.  
  
Chat knew she was right. He could not win. He would be either holding back and be a sitting duck, or fight for serious and hurt the girl he loved. He couldn’t fight his way out of it. “You are right, I cannot win.” He said. He decided to take a risk. But he was desperate after all. “Plagg, claws in!” He said softly as he undid his transformation.  
  
Plagg flew out. “Kid, what are you doing? She’s not in her right mind and may kill you!” Plagg muttered.  
  
“It is the only way I may get through to her. I want you to promise me to not interfere. I believe this may work.” Adrien asked.  
  
Plagg sighed. He had tried to avoid getting close to his wielders, as they were mortal and temporary. But he always fell in the trap of caring for them. And Adrien was no different. “If you die out there, I will kill you myself. If you survive, you better have a lot of cheese to make up for worrying me.”  
  
Adrien stepped forward. A baffled Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Another trick, Chaton? If this is a plan, it is a crummy one. On second thought, I was always the brains of the two of us.”  
  
“Whether you believe me or not, whether I’m Adrien or Chat Noir, please note both side love you, and they love both sides of you a lot. If that doesn’t mean anything to you anymore, if the girl I love is truly gone, life has no meaning for me anymore. Marinette…Ladybug, the only points of light in my bleak life. So go ahead, if you are so sure, cut all ties to he past and end me! I will not lift a finger!” Adrien said as he closed his eyes and stood there.  
  
Ladybug curled her fingers into a fist. She breathed heavily. She then thrusts her fist forward. Seeing as Ladybug is super-humanly strong, able to fight off Akumas and survive their blows (remember, once one of them was able to hold up the Eiffel tower), she would turn Adrien’s head into red mist. “ADRIEN!” Plagg screamed. But before he could move, Ladybug’s fist stopped a mere inch from his face.  
  
Ladybug breathed heavily. “No…what am I doing…Adrien…Chat!” she muttered as she grabbed her head. “It must be a trick, it must be a trick…No, it really is Adrien, whom else could…I cannot hurt them, I need them…I no longer need them, I am over them…No, he is my friend, my partner…You don’t need friends or partners, they hold you back…No! No! NO!”  
  
“Marinette…Ladybug…Fight it! You can do it, you are strong. I always believed you were strong enough.” Adrien shouted at her.  
  
“Adrien…Chat Noir?” Ladybug said, as tears of pain and sadness came out of her eyes. “You are not strong enough without me. NO! I am strong enough, I always was…I…AM…LADYBUG!” She then let out an unearthly scream as the blue aura returned, but the blue aura was forced from her. The separated aura flew into the sky, then imploded…and then there was a sort of explosion.  
  
Ladybug staggered, as Adrien caught her in his arms. She looked up to see Adrien’s face, tears staining her face. “Adrien…I…I am so sorry…I wasn’t strong enough…It took me too long to fight it. I…Don’t deserve you, or to be Ladybug.”  
  
“You deserve it more then anything else. You are strong. But you cannot do everything alone. But you are not alone, believe me.” Adrien said, wiping away her tears. “I don’t think less of you. In fact, I am still up for that date tomorrow if you want?”  
  
Ladybug looked up. “Really?”  
  
“I am fur real, My Lady.” Adrien said with a Chat Noir-esque grin and smirk.  
  
“You are a total sap.” Ladybug said with a smile and a shake of her head. “But you are my sap, I guess.” Chat Noir, Adrien, both the same. The partner whom always got her back and the man she admired and loved, one and the same. The universe worked in strange ways; But now she couldn’t complain. “It’s just, this is not how I wanted to find out…for you to find out. Hawkmoth, the bastard…” Ladybug started to cry again.  
  
“He has a lot to answer for. And we’ll both make sure he does. But now we got an Akuma to catch and a city to save. I cannot do it without you, My Lady…” Adrien said.  
  
Ladybug nodded. “Let’s get this done. But first…a recharge and an apology.” She said as she took of her earrings, turning back to Marinette. Tikki floated out, looking a bit roughed up but otherwise okay. Marinette grabbed her out of the sky and gave a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so sorry, Tikki! I wasn’t…”  
  
“Marinette, I forgive you. I know you were under a spell, but can you let me go? I may be immortal but I can still be crushed.” Tikki noted.  
  
A flustered Marinette let Tikki fly out of her arms as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She then grabbed a cookie she still had on a person (she always had those, it has become a habit with Tikki) and gave it to her kwami.  
  
Meanwhile Adrien also gave Plagg a slice of cheese. He hadn’t used much energy but he wanted to make sure they were at full power to deal with Rider Brave. “We still have a job to do, we have time to talk later. For now, I need my partner.”  
  
“You always had me kitty!” Marinette said with a smile.  
  
“Can you wait with the mushy stuff until I am done eating, I want to savor my cheese.” Plagg noted. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
After the kwamis were done eating; it was time to transform.  
“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”  
“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”  
  
Rider Brave was scouring the city, for either Ladybug or Chat Noir. Where there was one, the other would follow. Due to the spell on Ladybug, they would clash, he would take advantage, and the Miraculouses would belong to his master. And he would forever be fearless. “Where could they be?” he said as he couldn’t find them.  
  
“Did someone order a foot?” Chat Noir’s voice sounded. Rider Brave turned around, but then was dealt a kick in his face that sent him flying. As he got up, he saw both Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Ready for round two, bug-boy? I must say that you don’t do the bug motive half as good as my Lady.”  
  
Rider Brave looked at Ladybug, and she had a different look in her face. His powers told him a terrible truth. “No, the spell is broken. How can that be?”  
  
“It may seem wonderful, having no fear. No fear of messing up, no fear of people whom bully you…no fear to hurt the people around you, and no fear of accidentally hurting or killing someone. Fear is a warning, not a flaw. To be complete we have to accept our fears to overcome them. We cannot suppress them, because we’d be running away from them…and that is real cowardice. So, Kiva…Let us help you be brave.” Ladybug said.  
  
“Bakana! You are wrong! And I will defeat you. I will show my strength, reel you in, and if you don’t mind, I will destroy you. And all the while I’ll be at the climax of my power!” Rider Brave said as he let out an angry roar and was engulfed in a blue aura.  
  
“Let’s do it!” Ladybug said. Chat nodded as the both of them charged at Rider Brave. Rider Brave punched at Chat Noir, whom grabbed his wrist, twisted Rider Brave’s arm and then planted his elbow in Rider Brave’s, making the Akuma roar in pain. Chat then slammed his baton in his foot, and then in his gut, and Rider Brave stumbled back.  
  
Ladybug shot her Yo-yo out. Rider Brave prepared the same move he used before to swat her yo-yo away, but with a gentle pull on the string, the yo-yo went in a different direction then what Rider Brave expected, and went around him, then around his wrist. He was now tied up in a way that whenever Ladybug was pulling, Rider Brave was punching himself in the face. “WHY…ARE…YOU…HITTING…YOUR-SELF? WHY? WHY? WHY?” Ladybug said, emphasizing each syllable with each self-inflicted punch by Brave Rider.  
  
Brave Rider got fed up and twitched hard enough to entangle himself. He roared to the skies as he raised his arms, with his hands in the fists. He could literally be seen fuming as his blue aura grew bigger and steam came from his body.  
  
“It is time to settle this; LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug said, and suddenly a belt buckle in red and black spots came fell in her hands. It was the same sort of device on Rider Brave’s waist, and the same type of device his template, the TV hero Kamen Rider used. Ladybug donned the belt and pushed a button, which let out a chant, in a voice similar to Tikki: “LADYBUG FINISH! MIRACULOUS!” as energy traveled from the belt buckle to Ladybug’s foot.  
  
“CATACLYSM!” Chat Noir said as once again black energy engulfed his claws.  
  
Rider Brave pressed the buttons on his belt maniacally. The belt chanted again: “Brave Finish, Critical Strike! Maximum Energy!” Energy channeled itself through the belt to Rider Brave’s foot. “GO TO HELL!” He shouted as he jumped up for his Rider Kick.  
  
Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped up, Ladybug’s energy kick and Chat Noir’s Cataclysm-enhanced punch colliding with Rider Brave’s…there was a huge explosion and wave of energy, that engulfed the entire area. When the light cleared, Ladybug and Chat Noir gracefully landed on their feet, while Rider Brave dropped onto his knees. His belt cracked and fell apart, releasing the Akuma.  
  
“No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!” Ladybug said as she ran her finger across her yoyo, which split open at the top and retracted like a pair of insect wings, showing the glowing white core of light inside. She tosses her yo-yo at the corrupted black butterfly, catching the Butterfly and closing around it. She then retract her yo-yo, opening it up again to let the now purified white butterfly fly out. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”  
  
She then undid the Rider belt she was given by her Lucky Charm earlier. She tossed it into the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” and it exploded in a swarm of ladybugs, whom went around town, restoring Rider Brave’s victims back to normal, undoing the damage they had done and in some cases returning a wallet or put the clothes back on a certain streaking girl.  
  
In a burst of oily-looking black and purple energy Rider Brave had turned back into Kiva, his belt buckle turning back into his lunchbox. Kiva grabbed his head. “Urgh, my head...what is going on?"  
  
“You were akumatized, but we managed to cure you.” Ladybug said, holding out a hand to help Kiva get up.  
  
“You…you are the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir…I am sorry if I caused you any problems. It’s just…I was so tired of being afraid, of being a coward, of being weak…I wasn’t even strong enough to fight of that butterfly guy…” Kiva said, sounding sad.  
  
“Hawkmoth has done the same to other, much smarter people. So there is no shame. Everything is back to normal.” She said. She then put a hand on his shoulder. “Hawkmoth is a true coward, using others to do his bidding. You can be brave, Kiva. You just have to find it deep inside you. And if you feel alone, there will be others whom will be your strength.”  
  
Kiva looked at his lunchbox, where one hero was portrayed, to up in Ladybug’s eyes, another hero, whom physically existed. “I will try.” Kiva said, with more determination outside of his Akuma form then ever before.  
  
In Hawkmoth’s lair, the evil villain himself threw a tantrum. “No! I was so close yet again. Just you wait, Ladybug and Chat Noir, because one day your luck will run out, and then I will truly give you something to be afraid of!”  
  
The next day, when Kiva was going to school, he felt different. But once again his way was obstructed by the bully Noël, whom hadn’t learned his lesson. “Oh, if it isn’t the little Belgian Butterball. Let’s play basket again, shall we?”  
  
Kiva was not intimidated this time. “There is an akuma behind you.” Noël screamed like a little girl as he jumped up. His reaction was hilarious and had others in chuckles. Once Noël realized that it was fake, he turned back to Kiva, whom had a smug smile. “Remember this Noël, there are people out there, bigger, meaner and more dangerous then you. I am no longer afraid of you.” Kiva said.  
  
Noël became angry, raised his fist and launched a punch, but Kiva lifted his lunchbox in front of him…Noël hurt his hand punching it and let out another high-pitched scream as he held his hand in pain. Kiva sighed in relief and went to his class, his head raised up.  
  
Several other people saw what has happened. “That is another person you have helped, Marinette. So many people are touched by meeting you in any way or form. Don’t let anyone say that you are nothing short of amazing.” Adrian said, his arm around Marinette.  
  
“I wish there didn’t always have to be Akumas involved…And I wish that it was not because of an Akuma we were brought together.” Marinette said, hanging down her head little. “It may tarnish our memories forever.”  
  
“Then let’s make, new happier memories together.” Adrien said, lifting her head with his finger by her chin, and then planted a small kiss on them.  
  
“I…that…whoa…” Marinette said with a blush.  
  
“Come on, Mari, I thought you were going to get over the tongue-tied thing? Or does the cat have your tongue?” Adrien said with an impish grin.  
  
“Oh, you silly kitty!” Marinette said. It may take some time to fully reconcile Adrien and Chat Noir together, but it seemed to help to talk a bit more normal to Adrien.  
  
“Oh my gosh! For real?” Alya’s voice sounded. Her mouth was wide open, her hands on her cheeks in awe, and a smile a mile wide. “You two are together? I knew you had it in ya, Mari-girl!” Alya said as he gave her bestie a bone-crushing hug. Nino said nothing, but gave Adrien a wink and a double thumbs up. When Alya finally let go, she spoke up again: “You two have to tell us everything!”  
  
Over the course of the day, the new couple would talk about their relationship with their friends (abridging some of the details for obvious reasons) and would have that date they both hoped for later today. They wouldn’t know what the future bring at that point, but for now, they would enjoy themselves. If Hawkmoth sent another Akuma, they would deal with it like always. But they have never been closer, either as friends, as partners or as lovers.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Marinette had almost dozed off in the arms of her boyfriend again after the lunch and training session with the others. “Hey Mari, what are you dreaming about?” Adrien asked.  
  
“I was just thinking on when we got together. It didn’t happen as expected, but in the end, I’m glad it happened. Because, despite all the suffering, I got so much in return. She gave a chaste kiss on her boyfriend’s lips.  
  
“You two are so sappy together.” Chloé noted. “But you are delightfully sappy at least.”  
  
“That’s not what you said the first time you learned about them being an item.” Alya noted.  
  
“Yeah, you screamed so hard all the windows in the school had cracked.” Nino noted.  
  
“You are never going to let that go, will you?” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. “Why did I become friends with you again?”  
  
“Because you love us!” All four said as they pulled Bee miraculous wielder in a group hug.  
  
“I guess that’s a reason.” Chloe said in a dry tone.  
  
“Can you for once please wait until I’m done eating before you go all mushy? I want to keep the cheese in, you know!” Plagg mumbled. Tikki responded by whacking him on the back of his head.  
  
**END OF EPISODE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of my first episode of Miraculous Alliance, my Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfic. 
> 
> It turned out longer then expected, I hoped that over the entire line it has been a good pilot episode, and I hope to improve for the next few chapters.


	4. Gargouille (1 of 2)

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE   
CHAPTER 2: GARGOUILLE (1/2)  
**  
"Ouch, Adrien, that was my foot!" Marinette's voice sounded from inside a broom closet.  
  
"I'm sorry. It is a bit cramped and I can't move like I want to..." Adrien's voice sounded from that same broom closet. "Ouch, Marinette!"  
  
"I'm sorry, didn't mean to poke your eye with my nose..." Marinette whimpered.  
  
"This was a bad idea. All those movies lied to me. Broom closets are not good for making out." Adrien said.  
  
It was then that a hard knock came on the broom closet's door, and then it swung upon with Marinette and Adrien stumbling out, tripping and falling to the floor. "We're sorry!" Both said as they scrambled to get up, only to see Alya and Nino.   
  
"Even when you two are finally together, you two are still hopeless!" Alya said, rolling her eyes and throwing up her hands in the air. "You come along lovebirds, you don't want to be late again." She liked these two, but those two are so awkward.   
  


It happened shortly after Rider Brave was dealt with that Marinette and Adrien got together. They couldn't be happier, and not only they were more relaxed in their civilian lives together, it also included better teamwork in their superhero identities. It had made several encounters with the Akumas easier.

They stepped in their classroom, still holding hands. After a few days, the class (most of it at least) was used to it. But at the beginning most girls (aside Tomboy Alix) had squealed loud in delight (mostly Rose's, she was sure all dogs and cats in the neighborhood had heard it). Others just congratulated them like Ivan did, or collected their spoils after a bet made (Kim lost twenty euros to Max). Nathaniel looked a bit sad (he still had a crush on her) but accepted it.

Chloe had screeched like a banshee (yeah, this was still the point in time she was infected with 'being a bitch'), bawled her eyes out and threw a tantrum, which resulted in a detention for disturbing the peace in class. She then slumped in her chair, while Sabrina tried to comfort Chloe, whom just brushed her off.

Only Kiva, whom was the new kid and hasn't been exposed to the hopes and hype of the class and how things would turn out for Marinette and Adrien, was subdued, but he gave them a small congratulations.

Marinette sat down on her usual spot besides her best friend Alya, whom either mercilessly teased her with her new relationship or was ranting on how utterly happy she was for them. Alya started to repeat herself so Marinette started tuning her out a bit, and her attention fell on a particular necklace Alya had. She tried hard not to smirk as she thought back on how Alya had obtained it...

FLASHBACK

Alya's sisters had been Akumatized into the multiplying supervillain Sapotis, but now they were cured. Ladybug and Chat Noir needed the help of Alya by letting her become Rena Rouge. After that, they politely asked to return the necklace. Alya admired Ladybug and Chat Noir a lot. She was glad of being given the chance of being a hero. They warned her in advance it was an emergency and hence a one time deal. But now... "Ladybug, I thank you and Chat for the chance you've given me. And I hate to doubt you and ask this of you. But...can I join your team on a more...permanent basis?"

Ladybug didn't interrupt. She didn't even change her expression. She waited for Alya to explain herself. "I know it was an emergency. But Hawkmoth...He has Akumatized my father, and now my little sisters. My precious little...well, I couldn't call them innocent, but still, they are just kids. I want to be able to protect them...and anyone else and their family. I can no longer stand by and stay on the sidelines. So please...let me have this chance." she asked.

Ladybug knew Alya was serious. When she was not playing matchmaker or busy with her blog, Alya had a genuine sense of justice. "Alya, you must realize that what me and Chat do is dangerous. You already are in danger for blogging us and we wouldn't have involved you as Rena Rouge if there was another choice. But we'd rather not risk any more lives but our own."

"Well, I am willing. You guys are doing great as heroes, but there will be more times when you cannot do it on your own, you must realize that. Besides, you did a lot for me and many others, so allow one of them to repay the favor by taking away a bit of the pressure, lighten your burden. So please..." Alya said as she literally bowed down to Ladybug.

"Please get up Alya." Ladybug said. Alya did as she was asked. "Now, neither me or Chat Noir just woke up as superheroes, someone gave us the Miraculous that gave us their powers, with the intent to have us keep them. Yours was given for an emergency. I have to go over things with him first. I do acknowledge that you did really well on your first bout as a hero. And there is some merit in having another ally..." Alya's face lit up a bit, as she knew where this might go.

"I see if I get clearance with the Guardian, then I will return you the necklace for you to keep. But when I do and you accept your new responsibilities, I have to warn you in advance how difficult things can be. You need to lie to friends, family and others to keep your identity. You need to combine these with your other responsibilities, and attacks can happen at random. You'll have to think on your feet and make tough choices. Mistakes can and will be made, it is inevitable. Some bad ones you'll have to learn with but learn to get over.

You have an advantage though. Me and Chat had to teach ourselves to be a hero. And while we are far from fully learned I can at least pass on some of the things I learned onto you. When I return the necklace I'll have to invite you on special training sessions so you can learn to understand your powers. In the beginning I probably won't include you in every mission. But once you have honed your skills...then yes, I'll be glad to have you on the team."

Alya said nothing, but gritted her teeth and trembled like a little girl before she hugged Ladybug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you...for giving me this chance." After a hug that took way too long and would have broken Ladybug's bones if she didn't have enhanced durability, she let go and handed the necklace over without protesting.

Ladybug then swung off with her partner in tow, probably to speak with this Guardian on her behalf. She was giddy. Sure, she really wanted to protect the city from Hawkmoth, but she also enjoyed some of the other stuff, like the thrill, how powerful she felt when wearing the Rena Rouge suit...and it also made her feel sexy. She also got to spend time with her idol, and that made some very nice bonuses overall.

END FLASHBACK

"Girl, I know I'm sexy, but you have to stop staring at my cleavage. You have a boyfriend now, you know...unless you suddenly realize you are bi?" Alya asked.

"What?" Marinette asked, blushing. "No! I was just...admiring that new necklace. It looks pretty, real pretty. Where did you get that?"

"Just a gift from...someone." Alya said. Man, that sounded weak. Ladybug was right, making excuses can be hard.

"All right then." Marinette said, shrugging. Alya sighed in relief. Maybe she was better at this then she thought. Marinette just looked out in front of her, to the back of her boyfriend's head, and he was talking amicably with his own bestie, Nino.

Nino, unlike Alya, didn't pry too much about Adrien's relationship, he was just happy that Adrien finally was together with Marinette. He instead started talking about little things; music, games, that sort of stuff. As Nino got carried away with talking about a particular good musical number he heard as of late, Adrien couldn't help but stare at Nino's wrist, where he saw a certain bracelet the laid-back friend had recieved only a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

Nino had become Carapace to fight off Anansi, which was his girlfriend's Akumatized older sister. He didn't do badly for his debut he thought. He enjoyed his short bout as a hero. It was fun, and in the progress he also saved his girlfriend and the city. It was all a win in his book. Well, almost all. He understood they needed his help for an emergency. He didn't mind playing a temporary hero at first. But when it was time to return it, something nagged him in the back of his mind. "Chat...Dude...can I ask something?"

Chat nodded, letting Nino continue. "I am glad at this chance you and Ladybug gave me. And it was so awesome. It was an emergency, I get that and I was willing to step in but...Hawkmoth had to go after my girl. I always trust you and Ladybug to save the day. But you cannot be everywhere at once, and I don't want to keep worrying about my girlfriend or my family all the time. I would feel better if maybe...there was one more person to look over the city?"

"Are you suggesting we have a job interview for you?" Chat Noir asked with a grin.

"Maybe?" Nino pondered. Maybe he shouldn't be the permanent Carapace but... "You two are awesome and far-out but you are just two people. And you two probably don't have it easy with the double life. So if someone would offer to join your team to take a bit of that weight on your shoulders..." Nino began.

"I worry enough for my Lady in battle as it is. I am not sure if I can do with worrying for someone else as well." Chat replied honestly.

"Then you can train us. Policemen, the army, is full of fighters whom also protect people and they train. To limit the risks...maybe you don't want me around as a permanent member, but you can at least consider..." Nino pointed out.

Chat sighed. He looked pensive for a few moments. "I have to go by Ladybug and the Guardian about this, about expanding our ranks further. In the mean time I take the Miraculous back. It will find its way in safe and worthy hands should a decision be made." Chat Noir said.

Nino smiled a bit as he handed the bracelet back over. Chat Noir wanted to jump away but turned around quickly and parted with another quip: "Though I am pretty sure that if we got approval for a Carapace, I'd pick you again, any day of the week. I'm sure you can give any Akuma _shell._"

Nino chuckleda bit at that as Chat Noir departed. He wonders why people complaint about those puns of Chat, they were a blast. But hey, humor was really subjective and people will have opinions. Glad to know that Chat would trust him to do the job in the future. He would be glad to contribute to Paris' safety. The fact chicks dig uniforms is also a nice bonus.

END FLASHBACK

"Dude, you are spacing out, something on your mind?" Nino asked.

"Oh, er...I was just fascinated with your new bracelet. It looks...cool?" Adrien quickly lied.

"Oh this...yeah, thought I needed some new bling, and this matched perfectly." Nino quickly lied back.

Before anything else was said, Miss Bustier started the class for the day. Both Marinette and Adrien tried to focus on the lesson. But the memory of how they had given their friends their Miraculouses also brought up a recent memory in both of their own minds.

FLASHBACK

"Master Fu...Remember when I earlier spoke on Alya's behalf?" Marinette asked Master Fu. Now there were no more secrets between her and Adrien she had introduced the boy formally to the old Guardian.

"Yeah, Nino is asking the same. Not as outright as Alya but still. And I am may be a bit biased towards my friend, but I thought he handled it well and he and Alya deserve a chance..." Adrien added.

"We did fine for the most part, but Hawkmoth keeps pulling dirtier tricks and...and they want to make sure no one else has to go through that. They just stand up for what they belief is right, that cannot be wrong?" Marinette continued.

"Me and my Lady we do good work, even if I say so myself. But it cannot just be the two of us forever, right?" Adrien added again.

Master Fu was silent for a few moments, taking a sip from his tea and seemingly thinking it over before sighing. "You did a good job with the two of you indeed. I had hoped that you would be enough, so that as few people as possible get involved. But I knew that would be too hopeful. The team would have to grow at a certain point in time. Your two friends show potential. And it is always the best solution to find allies among friends." the old Chinese man answered.

"So we can give them the Miraculouses back?" Marinette asked.

"And we can train them?" Adrien added, hopefully.

"Yes. I think it is indeed for the best." Master Fu said as he went back to the jewelry box in which the Miraculouses were stored. "They are your friends, you can trust them to have your backs. But don't forget to remind them you support them in their endeavors."

"One more question Master Fu, what about our identities? Should we be comfortable sharing them? They may not have been heroes for long, and me and Adrien had to work together for a while before it came out but...Alya and Nino have been our friends for as long as Adrien and I know each other." Marinette asked.

Master Fu was silent again as he thought again. "I cannot answer that question. Eventually they will or must find out. The question of is 'when'? But I guess that I have given you the freedom to discover yourselves and your powers, allowing to make your own decisions. I think I should trust you enough to let you determine the right moment." He said as he handed the boxes with the Fox and Turtle Miraculous to them.

"We don't say we have to do it right away. It was rhetorical...but thanks for putting your faith in us, Master Fu." Adrien said as he and Marinette gave him a polite bow. They then left to deliver some 'presents' to their friends.

Master Fu smiled softly. The happy look in his head turned a bit sad though. He slowly made it over to a desk, pulling a picture from a secret drawer. It showed a picture of a group of Miraculous heroes. But they were not Marinette and Adrien. They were other people. A previous generation. Master Fu stood in the middle, in between the previous Cat and Ladybug Miraculous Wielders. "I promise I will not let this generation down, not like I did for you...Forgive an old man his mistakes."

Later that evening, Alya went up to her room to make her homework on her computer, as she soon found a small and familiar box on her desk. She smiled wide, and had to really hold herself back to not let out a high pitched scream, though she trembled and made some really girly gestures as she grabbed the box, opened it and saw the fox Kwami Trixx appear again. "Hey Alya, missed me?" Trixx asked with an impish grin.

Nino's reaction to finding the box on his desk was more subdued. He put up a smile and a "Heh...cool." as he opened the box and greeted Wayzz again. "Welcome back, little turtle bro!" He held up his fist. Wayzz just gave a friendly fistbump in return.

END OF FLASHBACK

The rest of the school day went by really uneventfully. It was glad to not have a school day interrupted by an Akuma for a change. School was hard enough without supervillains interrupting it every other second. Marinette was almost foolishly and naively believing it would be a nice and quiet day, but as soon as she left the gates opened, she saw something fly towards her. It looked a lot like an origami beetle, but it was actually alive as it fluttered a few inches in front of her. Marinette held out her hand, as the orgami landed in her hand, and unfolded itself into a note...

Marinette looked sideways at Adrien, whom had picked up an origami cat from the ground, and it has unfolded itself in a similar note. It was a message from Master Fu. Both stared at each other and nodded. They saw two more origami fly by, a turtle and a fox. It wasn't hard to figure out where they would be going.

And true to form, Alya and Nino turned to them flustered. "Hey, Mari-girl, I think I need to pass up our shopping trip, family emergency at home, need to help out my mom, you understand?" Alya said. Alya wasn't used to lying and looked off doing it of course.

"Uh yeah, I also need to go and help out Alya's mother...I mean my mother...er, family emergency. So sorry, we cool bro?" Nino asked.

"Yes, we're cool. Me and Marinette understand. Family comes first." Adrien noted. Please nobody tell him he and Marinette were that bad when thinking of an excuse to sneak out.

"Ok, thanks. See you Marinette, bye Adrien!" Alya said.

"Yeah, bye Mari. See ya, dude!" Nino said as he and his girlfriend left.

"So that's what it feels like being on the other end." Marinette quipped dryly.

An hour later, Alya was following the small detailed map on her part of the note so she could find the right address. "So I take the first one left here, and I should..." Alya muttered as suddenly she ran into someone, bumped her head against the other, and then stumbled back. "Ouch. I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was...Nino?"

"Alya? Er...hey babe. Fancy seeing you here." Nino said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, er...I'm here for an errand for my mom. I'm looking for...stuff!" Alya said. She sucked at this. "Just stuff for my mom." Real smooth, Alya.

"Yeah, I'm also here for stuff." Nino said. Nino felt like hitting himself for that stupid remark. "I just have to be at..." Nino checked the note again. "Fu's."

"Me too." Alya noted. Both of them then suddenly went wide-eyed and stared at each other, began checking each other out and not in the way boyfriend and girlfriend check each other out. They looked around and no one else was there. Alya decided to be bold and asked: "Carapace?" as she pointed at his bracelet.

"Yep. Rena Rouge?" Nino asked, pointing at her necklace.

"Eeyup." Alya said before sighing. "We suck at this. Only got my second shot at being Rena and I am already found out."

"Same here. But we're boyfriend and girlfriend, it would have been difficult to keep secrets from each other without jeopardizing what we have. And I'm glad that I'm on a team with someone I trust with my life." Nino stammered. "It also helps that you look drop dead gorgeous in that foxy outfit."

Alya blushed a bit. "You are a catch yourself. Us girls love a man in uniform." Alya said back.

'I knew it!' Nino thought.

"It feels like second skin, the hero outfits. It's like wearing nothing at all." Alya said. She noticed her boyfriend blush, really hard. He probably was now having images wearing nothing at all. "Argh! I mean...the suit is...gah, I sound like Marinette now." Alya said, burying her face in her hands.

"Let's go in before we say more things we regret." Nino noted. 

The two didn't dawdle further as they entered the weird Chinese-inspired building. There they saw an old Chinese man, which had to be the Guardian Ladybug and Cat Noir and spoke about...the fact the two heroes were standing beside him was a dead giveaway. "Ah..." the old man said. "The new heroes are here. I am Wang Fu. Call me Master Fu."

"We...kind of goofed and accidentally found out about each other." Nino said, pointing back and forth between himself and Alya.

The old man didn't show a sign of disappointment. "Why don't you just get into your hero forms and focus on why you are here, shall we?"

"All right. Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shell On!"

With that they became Rena Rouge and Carapace. Master Fu gestured them to sit down. The two sat down on their knees in front of Master Fu. Ladybug and Chat Noir also sat down next to their friends. "Ladybug, Chat...Master Fu. Thanks for giving us this chance." Rena said with a respectful bow/nod of the head like gesture.

"Yeah, that's awfully nice of you dude." Carapace said, but he cursed inwards, wondering if he was not being too informal. He relaxed when the old man smiled kindly instead of looking offended.

Fu then took the word: "When Hawkmoth first appeared, I had thought that Ladybug and Chat Noir should be enough. And that the other Miraculouses, at most, would be temporary allies. I didn't think there would be enough emergencies where we'd have to recruit others. But Hawkmoth has summoned too many Akumas in a short amount of time that forced my hand at intervention, which included you two being given Miraculouses, and me needing to brew potions to give the Kwami's additional powers.

Hawkmoth is getting more creative and dangerous. So we have to adapt as well. I try to get as few people involved as possible. But Ladybug and Chat Noir have given you their trust, and seeing how you handled things as Rena Rouge and Chat Noir showed their trust was certainly not misplaced." Master Fu said. Rena and Carapace looked flattered but happy at the praise.

"Normally I would have you have a few training sessions with Chat Noir and Ladybug first, but there is a mission of priority that needs attention so it will be a bit 'on the job training' that you'll be getting. Now, it is not an Akuma we have to deal with this time. It is something else. Now, it is obvious from the appearance of the Miraculouses that magic is proven to be real. But the Miraculouses and their Kwamis are not the only beings whom can wield or channel magic."

"Are you saying that there are still sorcerers out there and that magical beings like unicorns and pixies are real?" Ladybug asked interested.

"In short, yes. True sorcerers aren't as prominent anymore since the world has shifted its focus on science and technology. Only a few, like the Order I belonged to, still used it regularly. And magical beings...now, most of these magical beings live on their own plane of existence, undisturbed by the world or not disturbing the world. But the barriers tended to weaken at times, bringing the beings into our world, inspiring the mythology and legends, and were the main reason for people chosen to wield Miraculouses in the past." Master Fu answered.

"To either protect the people from the creatures rampaging or contain them so they won't be a problem?" Chat Noir continued.

"Well observed. And while several wielders did other things with their powers, like defend their country from invading hordes, deal with natural disasters, their primary task was balance between the magical world and human world. With the rise of the technological era the barriers didn't weaken nearly as often as magic became less commonplace. Incidents have been rare. Only two real emergencies in the last century. The current one with Hawkmoth...and a previous one years ago, which was dealt with two decades or so ago." Master Fu continued his explanation.

"There were other Miraculous wielders just two decades ago?" Alya asked. She could understand other historical figures or heroes of legends having been wielders, and being brushed off as that, legends. But how could have anyone missed a team like that in recent years?

"Yes, but they were not as public and were...well, more like a covert team. To deal with magical anomalies so the rest of the world wouldn't find out and be at peace, blissfully ignorant of any potential danger. They worked in utmost secret. Though the rise of Hawkmoth, whom has a flare for the dramatic and works in the open, there was no way it could be easily contained this time." Master Fu explained. "And due to the frequency of the Akumas and the following battles, a lot of magical energy is released which has weakened the barriers, whom have held strong for several years."

"So one of these magical beings is now on the loose?" Carapace asked.

"Indeed. And I have already identified it as the Gargouille, the beast that inspired the gargoyle statues. Now, it is not sentient, mostly a wild animal. It will not actively seek you out like Akuma have, but it is a creature that is in unfamiliar territory, probably separated from family or pack. It is lost in this new and changed world, it may be stressed or wounded. And wounded or scared animals lash out." Master Fu pointed out.

"Hence the need for Rena and Carapace. Illusions and forcefields to subdue the creature, so we can safely contain it and send it back home?" Chat deduced.

"Indeed." Master Fu replied. "I would have liked for a few more training sessions first, but with you and Ladybug guiding them, I think Carapace and Rena can work well enough on this mission as they are now. That is if they feel like they are up for it?"

"We're ready as we'll ever be, Master Fu!" Rena said determined. Carapace quickly agreed.

"All right then, all I need to do is provide you with some tools for the mission." Master Fu said.

The four Miraculous wielders had an intense look in their eyes. Ladybug and Chat Noir now had to guide their friends as protegees, and vowed to do well in their mentor role, as Rena Rouge and Carapace vowed they would prove themselves to their heroes and to Fu...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second episode of Miraculous alliance, or the first part of it anyways. I think I am going to need to split up all episodes I have planned in two or three parts at least, or more.
> 
> Anyhow, just showing how in this universe, Alya and Nino became permanent heroes, not occasional ones.
> 
> It will establish a few more things that will be a running theme or important in this fanfic, which includes:
> 
> -Magical enemies or obstacles other then Hawkmoth
> 
> -A previous generation of Miraculous wielders which will be delved into deeper in the future.
> 
> -Adrien and Marinette are still adorably awkward despite being in a relationship.
> 
> It may not be as big in a sense as Rider Brave, but it feels some gaps and it sows some seeds that hopefully bloom in better stories down the line.


	5. Gargouille 2 of 2

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE   
CHAPTER 2: GARGOUILLE (2/2)  
**  
The Gargouille looked around confused. The reptilian winged creature found itself in unfamiliar territory, in a forest of concrete and steel. He was on edge and just flew around from rooftop to rooftop trying to figure out what this odd place was. He managed to fly over to an old cathedral and stared at the gargoyle statues hopefully. For a moment it felt a bit of glee when it thought it had found its pack again. It flew over. While the statues had the same grey rocky structure that was also present on the scales of the gargouille, it immediately noticed the looks and smells were off. Realizing it was staring at a fake, it lashed out in anger, knocking the gargoyle statue of its perch, down to the floor below. It nearly hit some innocent bystanders, whom saw the gargouille on the cathedral's roof. Thinking it was an Akuma they screamed and panicked, and left.   
  
The Gargouille didn't like the noise of these humans. He took a deep breath, inflating as he did and shot a burst of water at such high pressure that when it impacted the ground, it had knocked a small crater into it. This made the people more panicky and the gargouille more agitated.   
  
Someone noticed the creature's agitation, a certain villain with the power of empathy and transformation. "Nooroo...you feel that too? Such primal emotions, not human though. But interesting." Gabriel Agreste said as he entered his lair.  
  
"It must be a magical being, the barriers have been weakened due to the countless fighting between Ladybug, Chat Noir and your Akumas." Nooroo replied.  
  
"Maybe this creature can succeed where human champions had failed. If I can akumatize it, it will be a creature of unimaginable power under my control." Gabriel noted.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea, Master. The Gargouille..." Nooroo tried to say.  
  
"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" Gabriel hadn't listened to Nooroo (nothing new as he didn't listen when Nooroo told him the power of the Miraculous shouldn't be used for evil) and initiated his tranformation into Hawkmoth. He summoned one of the white butterflies, whom were always attracted to him due to his prowess. He took it in his hands and infused it with energy. "Fly, my little Akuma and evilize that beast!"   
  
The black, magic-infused butterfly managed to reach the beast fairly quickly. However, the gargouille had also noticed the arrival of the Akuma. The little butterfly was almost close enough and...CHOMP! The gargouille had snapped the butterfly out of the air with his jaws, chewed on it, swallowed and licked its lips. It looked content for a bit.  
  
In his lair, Hawkmother just stood there baffled for a few moments. "What the actual hell?" he then shouted to the heavens. He de-transformed and then confronted Nooroo. "Nooroo, why didn't my Akuma work?"   
  
"I tried to tell you but you transformed before I could finish. Gargouilles are insectivores, they eat all types of magical insects and that Akuma was a delicacy for him." Nooroo explained.   
  
Gabriel now felt like a complete idiot. "I'll need a change of plans..."   
  
Sarah was an ordinary girl. Or maybe not so ordinary. She was at the church where the gargouille had decided to roost. It had been just another boring service. If it was up to her she would never go here again but since she was enrolled in an expensive catholic boarding school, she didn't have much of a choice. But when that creature came along, she felt afraid. She felt her heartbeat fasten and sweating...she felt...alive. An otherwise boring day got interesting. Shame that most likely it will be defeated by the heroes in the end. If only she could make that moment last...  
  
"I can help with that." a voice said in her head. Oh, must be Hawkmoth. "I can give you the meansto liven things up if you help me get the Miraculouses and the creature." Going up against the heroes of Paris? Now that would be a rush! How could she say no?  
  
"So...that is the gargouille?" Carapace asked, pointing at the creature flying around the top of the cathedral, roaring and spitting high pressure hydro blasts.   
  
"It is a big ugly winged beast, and it certainly isn't a pigeon, so that has to be it." Rena pointed out.  
  
"Okay, it is not an Akuma, it is a wild beast. So I am going first and see if I can get it to calm down." Ladybug suggested.  
  
"It's beauty that tames the best, and my beauty has certainly tamed me." Chat Noir noted.   
  
"Don't be so certain, Kitty. You are a big softie that just turns into a puddle of goo whenever I smile at you." Ladybug said. "You're hardly a wild animal. But you are my precious little pet kitty." she said, as she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. Chat immediately shut up and blushed. She still loved to continue the bantering they had as Ladybug and Chat even when together. Though Chat was not used to Ladybug now flirting back with her banter. "But enough sweet talk, we got a beast to catch."   
  
They jumped on the roof of the cathedral. Rena, Carapace and Chat keeping distance, ready to step in, in case things go wrong between ladybug and the gargouille. The creature eyed Ladybug suspiciously and with no small amount of hostility as it approached. It fanned its wings out and puffed its chest as it let out a low growl. "Hey, you big lug. Are you lost?" Marinette asked gently. "You want to go home? We can help you get home?" Ladybug reached out her hand.   
  
The creature's wings lowered slightly as it slowly approached Ladybug curiously...it moved carefully. It sniffed the air for a bit as Ladybug could almost touch its nose to pet it...as suddenly something shot through the air, blew up part of the roof and knocking both the gargouille and Ladybug down. They both got up, but the gargouille roared in anger at the intruder.  
  
It was an akumatized villain. She appeared to have a skin that resembles stained class, like the windows of the cathedral, and angelic wings. "I am Seraphina, and Hawkmoth ordered me to bring both the beast and the Miraculous, or both!" she shouted. Her body glowed, in a brilliant and beautiful rainbow like aura, and then fired multi-colored energy from her hands. Ladybug dodged aside and the gargouille flew upwards, then swooped down at the Akuma.   
  
The Akuma created a sword out of stained glass and swiped, but the gargouille dodged the swipes and then swatted her out of the sky with his powerful tail and then slammed into her, tackling her into the ground. It tries snapping its jaws at her, but she put her stained glass sword in his teeth, but he bit it in two.  
  
"Guys, the gargouille may kill and eat the Akuma if we don't stop it." Ladybug said. "The Guardian told us it is an insectivore and a being with a cursed butterfly inside will end up as lunch."   
  
"I guess the gentle approach is out of the question now?" Chat asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Rena, you and me go take care of the beast. Chat, you and Carapace take on Seraphina." Ladybug ordered.   
  
"On it, milady." Chat Noir. "Come on, Carapace. Don't forget to keep up and keep Cara-pace!" Chat Noir said. Ladybug and Rena facepalmed while Carapace just chuckled and gave a thumbs up.   
  
Ladybug saw how the Gargouille was biting down in Seraphina's arm and a sickly sounding crack could be heard as it started to bite through her stained glass-like armor. She tossed her yo-yo, which wrapped around its muzzle, and tied it shut. "I know you're hungry, but no eating people!" Ladybug quipped. The gargoyle forgot about its prey as it trashed around trying to get untied. It unfolded its wings and took to the skies. Ladybug tried to pull it down, but she was dragged along. "Rena, some help! It is stronger then it looks."  
  
"I gotcha Ladybuaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Rena had her arms around Ladybug's waist but the gargouille has taken to the skies, dragging both heroines along for the ride.   
  
Seraphina crawled back up. She still had a crack on her arm, and one of her wings had a few bites out of it, but she would be mostly okay. Now she had to recover and fulfill her mission. "Hey, angelcake!" Chat Noir called out, taunting her. "I hope it hurt, when you fell down from heaven, cause you look like a lousy angel."   
  
"I am not a messenger of your God, but of a different God, my Lord Hawkmoth!" Seraphina created a stained glass axe and rushed at Chat. Chat parried her swipes with his baton, as Carapace stepped in, and knocked Seraphine back with his shield. Seraphina lashed at Carapace, whom blocked with his shield. Chat stepped on the shield and was launched in the air by Carapace, whom then pushed Seraphina back and Chat delivered a flying kick to her. Seraphina raised her hand and several stained glass crystals came out, which nearly skewered the heroes, but Chat used his baton and Carapace his shield to deflect them. The match was far from over.   
  
Ladybug and Rena were dragged along by the flying gargouille. They were knocked against a sattelite dish on the way, and now both they stood on it, using the disc to surf across the rooftops in a odd combination of parasailing, surfing and jet-skiing across the city. The gargouille was really eager to shake the heroines off and did all types of turns and dives, and the heroes' acrobatic skills had to be put to the test for them to get off relatively unscathed. Though there would be some damage to the city.   
  
"Lemme see, I need butter, cheese, milk..." a boy called Kiva said as he just wanted to get to the store to buy the ingredients for dinner later this evening, as he had to jump back as he was nearly mowed down by a dish-surfing Ladybug and Rena Rouge. After the shaking stop Kiva emerged from his hiding spot. "Is it going to be like this every week?"  
  
"Welcome to Paris, kid!" a random bystander said. Unlike Kiva the others have lived among Ladybug and the Akumas long enough to...not get used, but learned to deal with it.   
  
"C-c-can't you use a Lucky Charm?" Rena asked as they were tossed around, and she was about to lose her lunch.  
  
"N-n-not while my yo-yo is strapped around his maw!" Ladybug replied. "T-t-try to aim a Mirage at him."  
  
"I only get one shot at this..." Rena said as she tried to play her flute and at the same time hold on for dear life to her heroine.  
  
With Chat and Carapace, they were doing well against Seraphina. Chat smacked her in the face with her baton. Carapace whacked her in the gut with his shield, and then both delivered a simultaneous jump kick, knocking her to the ground. She dropped an item to the ground, a brooch made from the same stained glass materials she was made up. "The Akuma is in here...I hope we can regroup with Ladybug fast enough." Chat noted.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Seraphina said as she got up and rushed at them. But Carapace jumped in front, held out his shield...  
  
"SHELL-TER!" he said as he thrusted his shield forward, and trapped the Akumatized villain in a spherical forcefield prison. She hit the forcefield with her punches and kicks, and tried to summon glass stain weapons, but the shield wouldn't budge. "It will hold her for a while, but I will probably time out in five minutes."   
  
"No worries, I'm sure my Lady will get everything under control." Chat said with a confident smirk.  
  
"Things are so not under control!" Ladybug said. "How is that Mirage coming along?"   
  
"Just have to aim it just right..." Rena Rouge said, the glowing sphere having formed on top of her flute. She waited for a few moments, aimed it just right and then tossed it at the gargouille. It looked dazed as the illusions took shape. He suddenly found a pack of his species. Not those statues, but what to him were real, living fellow gargouilles. He joined his illusionary companions and forgot about his load. Ladybug could detach her yo-yo, and she and Rena could be at ease. "Oof. Remind me to never take up surfing, jet-skiing or parasailing ever!"   
  
"Now we can calmed it down for now, but we need help from Chat and Carapace for the next part." Ladybug said as she unfolded her yo-yo and started up the communicator inside.   
  
Five minutes later, Chat and Carapace had caught up. Carapace was carrying the sphere with Seraphina trapped inside on his back, as she cursed and hurled insults, but she was ignored. "We got her contained, bugaboo. And here is the object with the Akuma." Chat said.   
  
"Thank you Chaton." she said as she took the brooch, broke it and then purified the Akuma inside. Seraphina turned back into a normal girl inside the sphere.  
  
Sarah was a bit bummed out her thrill ride was cut short. But she thanked the heroes (they didn't know better) and was content the day wasn't a total waste. She hoped to be able to do that again in the future. But for now, she just moved along.  
  
"Now all that we need to do is get Gregory here home." Ladybug said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, to the gargouille whom was still playing with his illusionary playmates.   
  
"Gregory?" Chat, Rena and Carapace all asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, he needed a name." Ladybug said. "Just someone pass me the portal stones. Rena, have your illusions guide Gregory through it." Ladybug said. She received the bright blue glowing spheres, tossed them in the air, and Rena had her illusions enter the portal, the gargouille following his pack. The portal then closed. "Oof, that Akuma made things difficult, but I think that we can call it a success." she noted. "Lucky Charm! Miraculous Ladybug!" She then quickly summoned her charm and allowed her magic to undo the damage without checking what she had summoned.   
  
The four heroes gathered around in a circle and joined in a four-way fist bump. "Pound it!" all four of them said at the same time.   
  
"You know, you and Rena really were good at 'vixen' things here. While me and Carapace had a 'shell' of a time." Chat noted. Rena and Ladybug groaned, while Carapace just had a smile on his face.   
  
At Hawkmoth's lair, Gabriel was not amused. "I gave her two jobs, but she couldn't do either of them."  
  
"Master, it worries me that the barriers are growing weaker. More beasts may come and some may be even more dangerous then any Akuma we can create. Things may get out of hand real quickly so I beg you to reconsider..." Nooroo begged.  
  
"No! No matter the costs or risks, no matter if I have to break laws of men, magic, time or space to do so, I will see my wish fulfilled. I will not be dissuaded. And if anything or anyone moves in on my territory, they get disposed off or they answer to me!" Gabriel growled softly.   
  
Nooroo just sighed sadly. He kept trying but there was no way he could dissuade Gabriel from his path. He just hoped that one day the other Miraculous wielders would put an end to the madness, and to his suffering.   
  
Back at Master Fu's house, he greeted the four heroes warmly. "I must say, young ones, you handled that one greatly. You approached the gargouille correctly, and even when that Akuma showed up to disrupt the plan, you adapted and handled it greatly. I am proud of the work you delivered."   
  
"Thanks, Master Fu." the four of them said simultaneously.  
  
"There is also one other thing I want to point out. In the past, I have formed many Miraculous teams. Mostly I had suggested to keep their identities secret. Mostly due to safety reasons, or due to me wanting them to learn it for themselves so they could form a sense of cunning or skills in deduction. But times change. You are the most public Miraculous wielders in history and there is no way you can just fade into folklore or legend. Unexpected things have happened in the last few years...Ladybug, Chat Noir...you have picked Carapace and Rena Rouge as allies due to your familiarity with them and bonds with them in your civilian lives...I think that you can reveal your identities to them." Master Fu continued.  
  
"Really?" All four of them asked.  
  
"They must make a vow of confidence, they have to swear on their power or miraculous to not spill any secrets unless it is to someone whom is going to be brought into the loop, or if the people have figured it out on their own." Master Fu said.   
  
"I swear on the power of my Fox Miraculous I will keep all secrets." Alya said, holding up her necklace. "In fact, I am going to re-purpose my blog so that we can better cover our tracks."   
  
"And I also swear on my Miraculous I will uphold all the secrets that will be revealed here." Nino said, raising his hand and showing off his bracelet.   
  
Ladybug and Chat eyed each other and then Master Fu. "Master...you really mean this?" Ladybug said happily.  
  
"You have stood through many trials. You had to give up a lot to ensure your responsibilities. But at least now the burden can be shared." Master Fu said.   
  
Chat Noir, smiled, but it was not a smirk, it was genuine. "We always had to feel guilty to lie to our loved ones. But at least there are two less whom we have to lie too." he said as he put his hands on his ring. "I just hope they won't be too mad at us."  
  
"They'll forgive us eventually. They have had a taste of our life as well, so they should at least understand it a little." Ladybug said as she brushed her hands over her earrings.   
  
The two then took a deep breath, as Alya and Nino looked on in anticipation. As the words "Spots off" and "Claws in!" were spoken, instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was Marinette and Chat standing there. Alya and Nino's eyes couldn't be wider and Nino's jaw nearly hit the ground.  
  
"Er...Hi, guys?" Marinette said nervously.  
  
"My best friend is Ladybug." Alya said in a monotone. "My best friend is Ladybug..." she said as it started to sink in. "MY BEST FRIEND IS FREAKIN' LADYBUG! HOW COOL IS THAT!" she said as she then pulled Marinette into a big hug. "Things make much more sense now. How come I didn't realize it before?"  
  
"Glamour charms. They prevent people from recognizing us too easily. Messes up your perception." Marinette explained.  
  
"That explains why I first thought Chloé could be despite we saw Stoneface take her and...man, no wonder that I felt like having a brainfart at the time. But it no longer matters, my bestie is Ladybug and I am now her partner in crime fighting, this is the best day ever...aside from that stomach turning insde out after that ride with the gargoyle but still..." Alya said as she ranted and babbled, until she suddenly collapsed out of sheer excitement.   
  
"She'll be fine...once she gets out of her euphoria-induced fainting spell." Marinette noted.  
  
Nino just had been staring blankly at Chat Noir. After an uncomfortable silence, Nino just muttered: "Brah! You...are awesome!" he said as he then joined his girlfriend in their fainting spell.   
  
As Marinette and Adrien helped Alya and Nino on a couch to make them comfy, Wayzz the turtle kwami floated up to Master Fu. "Master, I am..."  
  
"Just call me Fu now, you are now partnered with Lahiffe." Fu pointed out.  
  
"All right...Fu. I am glad you allowed them this, to not hide from each other. But I have a feeling you do it not entirely out of altruistic reasons." Wayzz pointed out.  
  
"Indeed. I know that horrible things are afoot. I don't know exactly what, but they are going to be unlike what any Miraculous holder may have faced before. I think this way they can grow closer as a team, and more efficient, but also allow to enjoy themselves a bit more for as long as they can." Master Fu said.  
  
They observed how Alya and Nino awakened from their stupor and now were talking animatedly with their friends again. "Hawkmoth must have realized the barriers have thinned. It may change his entire game plan and there is no telling what he may do next. And since he only cares about getting the Miraculous, he may see everything and everyone destroyed in achieving his ambition." Wayzz noted. "Not to mention, muc more dangerous enemies then Hawkmoth may arise."  
  
"I know. But I trust our current team of heroes. I have trust that when push comes to shove, that despite their struggles, they will succeed." Master Fu said. "But we don't have to worry about it so soon. We got time to prepare ourselves and them." Master Fu said as he handed Wayzz a note. "Don't forget to keep in contact my friend." Master Fu said.  
  
"Enchanted paper that transmits everything I write on it?" Wayzz asked.  
  
"No, my email and chat address. I'm old, not old-fashioned." Master Fu said with a smile.   
  
END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Gargouille.
> 
> I am not completely satisfied with this. I had to rush some parts. It proved difficult to write. I didn't feel like I could include a few things. But the following chapters (focusing on Chloe's redemption and turning into Queen Bee) and several interludes (called Marinette's journals). 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you still got some joy out of it. If not, I promise the next few parts will be better. 
> 
> EDIT
> 
> Cleaned up some spelling and grammar errors. And retroactively fit Sarah Benoit in this chapter more prominently even if for a little bit.


	6. Marinette's journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of journals which should act as interludes. Miraculous Alliance is mostly an AU of season 2.
> 
> Prime Queen, Santa Claws and Collector happen prior to Rider Brave like normal. The journals go in the rest of the episodes and just highlight some major differences, mostly as a result of Adrien and Marinette knowing each other's identities, and cutting out some more dickish or stupid things the heroes got into.
> 
> Boulangerix (or Bakerix in English but I like the original name more) is moved and merged with the Befana events here.
> 
> The next part will delve into the second set of episodes.
> 
> I don't touch upon Zombizou, Despair Bear, Style Queen, Queen Wasp, Catalyst and Mayura since they are getting rewrites for what I call 'Chloe's redemption arc'.
> 
> I hope this format was a bit interesting or fun enough. Or that it will at least fill in some gaps.
> 
> EDIT
> 
> Grammar and spelling cleanup. Also retroactively correct the Riposte entry since in a more recent chapter I changed a few things about the Kagami storyline and had to fix it here.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**MARINETTE'S JOURNALS**

ENTRY 1

Dear journal,

The tussle with Rider Brave resulted in the best and worst moment of my life. Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, the boys most dearest to my heart are the same person. They also know now that klutzy shy Marinette Dupain-Chang and Ladybug are the same, and he loves both sides of me. It's just a shame we had to find out when I was going psycho under that Akuma's anti-fear spell.

We only date for a few days now, but every touch, every little kiss, every moment with him is living my most beautiful dream and I hope to never wake up. That after everything that happened to me, that he still wanted me...I feel so unworthy. I think Adrien knows I feel that too and spends the last few days reassuring me and complimenting me, to make sure I don't beat myself up for it.

I think the last Akuma has done more damage to me then I thought. While I know that being without fear has made me crazy...part of me enjoyed it. The loss of anxiety, the added confidence...even when I brutalized the Akuma I felt a relief, like frustrations that I normally bury or are hidden by my lack of confidence came out. And I feel so dirty. I want to speak with Adrien about it, but I am so afraid that he'll be disgusted by me. But I can't keep it hidden for too long, we had vowed to not have any more secrets between us. I just need to pick the right moment and hope for the best.

On a better note, me and Adrien, as Ladybug and Chat Noir, gave a new interview to Nadja Chamack, to make up for the disaster that was last time. This time she wasn't Akumatized into prime Queen. And she was happy to know Ladybug and Chat Noir are also an official item. She wasn't right last time, but she was kind of ahead of time. Everything was far more pleasant.

After that we had a romantic picnic in the park, but it had to be cut short due to Adrien having a Chinese weekend class. He promises he'll see me later this evening for a good night's kiss. While doubts still linger my mind, part of me remains hopeful for the future. A future where Adrien is by my side.

\------------------

ENTRY 2

Dear journal,

On the way to school Adrien offered to carry my stuff for me. But then I saw that he was fumbling and offered to carry his stuff for him. We ended up carrying each other's stuff. Gosh, we are both so silly and we had a good laugh at it. When we arrived at school, Alya was immediately excited. She had tried to get me and Adrien together for ages and she was happy it finally was a success. She milked me for details immediately. Nino just gave a thumbs up. Sometimes I think that Adrien has it easier with his bestie most of the time.

The rest of the class was mostly happy. Rose squealed so loud I feared the glass windows may break, and she nearly broke Juleka's spine with her hug. Mylène and Ivan looked delighted but said little, just knowing smiles. Kim was seen handing a surprisingly smug Max some money. Were they betting on our love lives. Nathaniel looked sad, but he smiled anyways. He still had a crush on me, but he clearly also wants me to be happy.

Kiva, the new kid, thanked me for standing up for him against Noël last weekend, and he also says he was glad we both were able to find our 'bravery'. Kiva was seated near Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka. Kiva shares a love of drawing with Nathaniel, Kiva is shy like Juleka and Nathaniel are, and Rose is so bubbly and cheerful she can make friends with everyone, so he is in good hands.

Only Chloé didn't approve, as she wanted to shout out to the heavens and claw my eyes out. Adrien threatened to end their friendship. If she really valued their friendship, she'd be happy for him. She reluctantly backed down. She must value her bond with Adrien if she does that. I had expected her to not stand down. I still wonder why Adrien puts up with her. He told me there is a reason but it is not his place to say it. I trust him with that. I should also trust him with my cropped up feelings soon...

School went by oddly quiet. Aside that Nino and Kim had an eating contest in the cafeteria. Nino won, eating double the hotdogs Kim ate, and Kim threw up in the bathroom. Nino still spoke about hopping by in my parents' bakery for a pastry. Where does that guy keep putting it? I warned Adrien that if he said 'in his mouth', I'd slap him.

After school he took me to one of his photo shoots. I should learn how things work there if I have a future in fashion and the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste. I mostly had to sit still and just observe. It was mostly boring but Adrien and I kept throwing loving looks at each other. It made Adrien smile, a genuine smile, not those fake ones he had to put up on camera. The photographer loved the 'genuine smile' and made for some of his best pictures. He even encouraged Adrien to take me on more photo-shoots in the future.

I am glad to make him smile like that. Maybe I shouldn't put off the talk for much longer. But we had to because I would formally introduce him to Master Fu and keep him up to speed with what Fu taught me in the few times I was able to visit him. Fu took me for a separate talk and encouraged me to be honest and not delay the inevitable for too long. I think he knows or senses, or something like that, about my anxieties. And he is right. I should tell Adrien tomorrow!

\-------------------

ENTRY 3

Dear journal,

I have come clean with Adrien about the lingering feelings of the Rider Brave spell. I tried to keep strong but I started bawling my eyes out and begged him to not reject me. He just wrapped his arms around me and soothed me. Adrien then told me about when Dark Cupid filled him with hate, and how lingering resentment he didn't know he had came out. I felt even guiltier because I rejected him as Chat so much back when we didn't know each other's identities. But Adrien apologized if he ever came off too strong and made her uncomfortable.

We were both so silly. He then promised me something, something that would forever remind me how much he loves me and should remove any doubt: that whenever I would feel lost, he would always bring me back. I promised the same for him. The kiss we shared was our best yet.

Afterwards he took me to his fencing club. I took part in the 'trial class' as I call it. I botched it up immediately by knocking over a shelf full of helmets and dropping my rapier twice. I decided to just sit down and observe Adrien as he has a few matches. He introduced to me one of his frequent sparring partners Kagami. I need to ask mom for a copy of the family tree because there were more then a few similarities between her and me.

Kagami seemed a bit proud and troubled. She barged in to challenge the students for a match to qualify. For some reason I forgot I was picked as the referee. She and Adrien were like two blurs and I couldn't keep track. When they asked me whom was the winner, I panicked and said Adrien won. The Kagami girl didn't take it so well. She may be under a lot of pressure and i didn't help.

Kagami was ticked off and it didn't surprise us when she was Akumatized into Riposte later on. Riposte was chasing Adrien to have a proper rematch.Adrien couldn't transform since Riposte didn't leave him out of her sight, but I could come in and save the day as Ladybug, giving Adrien time to slip out and transform. We then were able to take Riposte together and purify her. After that I apologized to Kagami, saying it was not out of malice but that I panicked and offered my friendship, which she accepted.

She, in return, apologized for losing her temper and she asked Adrien for a proper rematch next time. I also learned that while she was an ice queen, she had an impish side. She had Adrien flustered by telling him not to get too distracted if his girlfriend came to see his matches.

Despite her 'ice queen facade' and being too serious and uptight, she could be friendly. Adrien suggested maybe having her hang out with us and our friends, as Kagami doesn't have many of her own. Much like Adrien's father, he thinks Kagami's parents put a lot of pressure on her. She could do with some unwinding once in a while. She has a lot to learn about friendship though, but me and Adrien are happy to help.

\----------------

ENTRY 4

Dear journal

I learned a few things today. One, apparently not only can organic beings, but robots, granted they have human thoughts and feelings, be Akumatized. Max' robot Markov was Akumatized into Robostus. Though he nearly turned on Hawkmoth upon learning the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, when put together, can grant any wish, the reason Hawkmoth wants them so bad. Markov/Robustus wanted to take them for his own and become human.

Max helped us get through to his robot buddy so we could purify him. I must say how impressive it is for Max to create such an advanced and human-like AI. Max apparently wanted a sibling and hence created Markov like he was. Max could have easily skipped a few classes and go straight to college, but Max couldn't leave his friends behind. And while Max is not a bestie, I like (almost) all my classmates and Max not being there would feel incomplete.

Master Fu also decided to inform us a bit more on the extent of the Ladybug and Black cat Miraculouses' power. When put together you can basically become a god and get pretty much everything, but at a horrible price. Bringing someone back from the dead for example would include someone else dying. But Hawkmoth, while not effectively seeking to kill people, also at the same time doesn't care for innocent bystanders' lives, they are just collateral to him. Me and Adrien already vowed to hold on to our Miraculous as best as we can, but now we take that vow up to eleven.

On the other hand, Markov has become popular with most of our classmates (three guesses whom doesn't approve of him?). Now Kim has rallied most of the class into forming a protest group so they can have Markov recognized as a sentient being and given human rights. I wouldn't be surprised if Markov would one day would be recognized as a student of our class.

\------------

ENTRY 5

Dear Journal,

Me and Adrien wanted to have a nice romantic stroll through the park. But Adrien's bodyguard, the Gorilla, kept an eye on us and made things really awkward. Luckily Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Alix and, of course, Alya, decided to keep him busy while me and my boyfriend have a good time.

Hawkmoth had nearly akumatized the Gorilla (I should really ask Adrien what his real name is) but that failed, instead Hawkmoth decided to akumatize a baby.

Now, I was recently very angry with Hawkmoth, more then normal. Though his actions have, unknown to him, brought me and Adrien together but it would also forever taint that memory because his Akuma nearly turned me into an amoral psycho. And he has reached a new low by akumatizing a baby. That is just not cool!

Luckily, due to being a baby, the Akumatized villain wasn't mentally developed enough to fully understand what was expected of him by the butterfly-themed villain. He was easily distracted and easily dealt with without harm. But Hawkmoth pisses me off more then ever. If I ever meet him in real life, I am going to grab his cane and stick it up his freakin' arse. Should be good practice for when he goes to prison.

That sounded really morbid...I should probably calm down, it would not be healthy to develop such strong anger issues, so shortly I recovered from the Rider Brave debacle. It's a shame that my date went awry, but Adrien promised more chances to have proper dates, to create more happy memories to drown out the bad ones. There are so many reasons I love that guy.

\------------

ENTRY 6

Dear journal,

Principal Damocles is a swell guy, aside from the fact he needs to grow a pair when it comes to the Bourgeois family. But he can also be a huge dork. He cosplays as his favorite superhero, Dark Owl, and got laughed at. He then got Akumatized in an actual Dark Owl out of humiliation.

When me and Adrien, as Ladybug and Chat, got involved, we fell in his trap and nearly drowned in whipped cream. Sounds silly but it was actually lethal as it was too thick to swim and you cannot float in it either. Luckily we managed to trick him with some fake Miraculous made of salt, and got to purify him.

In our superhero forms we convinced Damocles to leave the Akumas and big jobs to us, and to keep his own heroics in a smaller scale. Littering, saving kitties from trees, helping old ladies cross the streets, that sort of thing.

Kiva would later show up dressed as Hero Rider. Apparently, thanks to our principal, he thought it was cosplay week at school or something. But it also inspired other people to apologize to Damocles for laughing at him and started dressing as heroes too. Their way of making up.

If only we could have him stand up to Chloé and her father...

\--------------

ENTRY 7

Dear Journal,

Today is my birthday. Today I celebrate with my family, but yesterday I had a party with my friends. I got some wonderful gifts but I had trouble recalling what most of them were because my memories always tend to drift back to that wonderful birthday kiss Adrien gave me. Oh yeah, that was a good one...where was I? Oh right!

Grandpa and grandma would come around to visit. However, the two got in a quarrel along the way. They love each other but all couples fight. Before we could break them up Hawkmoth started Akumatizing them both. Now grandpa was Boulangerix and grandma was Befana.

Grandpa turned people into bread-like vikings or Gauls. Grandma turned people into biker angel things, and they used them to settle their own marital dispute. Luckily they were too busy with their own silly feud that Ladybug and Cat Noir could swoop in and de-evilize them.

Grandpa and grandma apologized to me, they felt like they have ruined my birthday. I forgave them of course. I just asked what they got so riled up about, and those two found they could not remember why they fought in the first place. We all busted out in laughter and continued the birthday party as if nothing has happened. And since my powers always undo damage, that is not an inaccurate term.

I just wish grandma and grandpa would have refrained from telling Adrien the 'noodle incident' in my youth. Now he cannot stop staring and noodles without busting into laughter. I think we shouldn't be having pasta for a while, until this has died down. Grandparents...I love them but they can be so embarrassing.

\-------------

ENTRY 8

I brought Adrien to Andre's ice cream cart (not to be confused by Mayor Andre Bourgeois, Chloe's father). Adrien is normally on a strict diet, but he is allowed the rare moments that if he doesn't go overboard, he is allowed a little bit of junkfood provided he can work it off later. He quickly became enamored with Andre's wonderful ice cream.

Also, kissing Adrien after he has had a taste of the mint and chocolate chip icecream makes kissing him just a little bit sweeter. Mind out of the gutter, Marinette! Anyhow, Adrien got a bit carried away and took a few more scoops after that.

Mademoiselle Sancoeur didn't seem to be happy that Adrien was overdoing it. Andre, nice guy that he is was trying to play mediator, but Mademoiselle Sancoeur said a few hurtful things about his weight and how his ice cream was ruining Adrien's diet and stuff like that.

Shortly after Andre was Akumatized into the Glaciator, a huge snowman made out of ice cream. He could turn other people into ice cream as well, but the people would melt and would have died if we hadn't managed to purify Andre in time. Hawkmoth's Akumas were never this much out of control. Sure they do damage of want to get revenge on specific individuals, but never on such a large and possibly lethal scale, and that with ice cream. Ice cream should never be used for evil like that.

Hawkmoth is getting more desperate and dangerous. Akumatizing a baby, now this...I hate to think what else that madman may do, and it may worry me. What if me and Chat aren't enough to keep Paris safe in the future? What if we come across an Akuma we actually can't stop? For now we were lucky no one died because of the Akumas, but the fear for it actually happening and the possibility of it worries me.

Maybe I should talk to Master Fu again soon. After convincing several people to not give up on eating ice cream ever again.


	7. Snippets I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be Marinette's second batch of journals, but I couldn't get it right and it became instead some fluffy or comedic moments that happen in between 'Gargouille' and my Zombizou rewrite. The Zombizou rewrite is moved up a bit to take place shortly before Style Queen. 
> 
> If you want to know how the other episodes went, probably things would be a lot easier dealt with with twice the numbers and far less emotional drama since Marinette and Adrien are together.
> 
> Expect several short segments between episodes, dealing with characters moments, more slice of life then anything else.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE SNIPPETS, PART I**

****

(Take place after 'Gargouille' but before 'Zombizou')

**#1 JUST HANGING OUT**

"Oh, my aching joints. Could it have killed you to go easy on us?" Alya asked. She has been a permanent Rena Rouge for only a short amount of time, but Marinette and Adrien had subjected her and Nino through some hard training sessions.

"I thought we were invulnerable..." Nino moaned, his face buried in a pillow.

"Akumas and other beings are not going to hold back. And while there isn't much that can harm us, we can still feel pain. So, sorry about that." Marinette noted. "You knew what you were getting into when signing up." 

"You must realize this is for your own good. I know it is hard to combine training, super hero work, school and other activities..." Adrien noted.

"Dude, I shouldn't even complain as you already have this heavy schedule set up by your dad." Nino realized. "And you still manage to pull it off." 

"I try to see this hero thing as extra work, not a reason to slack off." Adrien noted.

"I must admit after going a few rounds with Chat in the beginning, I felt sour, couldn't feel my legs at all." Marinette noted. She then noticed Alya and Nino snicker and Adrien blush. "I mean when training! Get your minds out of the gutter!" Marinette covering her face and blushing heavily.

Alya and Nino felt a bit of relief. Despite being Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was good to see Marinette and Adrien are still themselves. 

**#2 MY WISE TURTLE KWAMI**

Nino was over his homework, holding his head in frustration. He was ready to toss his homework away, accepting a failed grade and spend the rest of the evening creating his new remix. But a certain Kwami got in the way. "You shouldn't shirk your other duties, towards education, now you are Carapace."

Nino sighed. "I was never a good student. There is a reason I am at the front in the class,so Miss Boustier could keep an eye on me. I barely passed my classes before but...Why can't I focus on homework like I do for music and hero stuff? As Carapace I feel ultra-focused." 

"Music is your passion and you know the stakes for the hero job. But it proves you can focus if you can put your mind to it. The only thing that holds you back is yourself." Wayzz said.

Nino sighed. "I know...I just...I act chill and composed all this time, but I kind of feel...dumb compared to the others. Adrien is intelligent and gets extra classes. And while Marinette grades have fluctuated a bit since the hero gig she can easily get good grades if she wants and...Alya my girl is also brilliant in her own right." 

"Nino, you are the Turtle Miraculous wielder. You are the shield of the team. You protect them. But remember that those whom are behind you in the safety of the shield...they are in the right place to have your back." Wayzz noted. "They don't look down on you and you shouldn't either."

Nino smiled again. "You are right. I shouldn't be down like that. I am a turtle, I should be strong." Nino said as he opened his books again. This time he would go on until he knew he would get a decent grade for his paper. 

"You have a lot of growing to do, little hatchling, but your growth is nice and steady." Wayzz muttered softly. Wayzz kind of missed being the wise Kwami, with his old partner already having gained wisdom over time himself. He misses Fu but also missed guiding young souls. 

**#3 MY IMPISH FOX KWAMI**

Alya put down her finished homework. Then she sighed, poured herself another cup of coffee from a can she made for herself and opened up her laptop to work on her blog. Trixx came phasing in through the walls, looking disheveled. "Your sisters are a nightmare. I promised to play a plushie to get them of your back, but you own me some premium chicken for this." The fox kwami then plopped onto her desk. 

Alya pulled out a bag of chicken jerky, put it down in front of Trixx and continued typing, while muttering a soft "Thanks for your help."

"Are you still working?" Trixx asked.

"My homework is done, but my Blog also needs me." Alya said as she yawned loudly. The coffee was losing its effect.

"Girl, you need to get some rest. You have bags under your eyes." Trixx noted.

"I can do this. I really need to get this done; I haven't updated the blog after the last Akuma attack and..." Alya said but she was cut off by Trixx. 

"Nope! You may have been able to do the blog, homework and house work balancing before no prob, but you must realize that with the hero job you have to do things differently now." Trixx said.

"I told you I got this..." Alya said as her hands moved back to her keyboard, only to be swatted of by a flyswatter. "Did you really use a flyswatter on me?" she said as she turned around to see Trixx holding the thing. Every time she tried moving her hands back, Trixx smacked them. "Trixx..."

"You are going to get some rest, now!" Trixx said. "I hate being serious, but I will be serious if you are not."

"I am being serious, about my work, about my blog, about all this." Alya snapped.

"But it should never go at the cost of yourself." Trixx said. "No one will accuse you of being lazy if you dial it down a bit. Look at you, you are a mess now."

After taking out a compact and eyeing herself, Alya was forced to agree. She sighed heavily. "I know...It's just. Marinette and Adrien, they are Ladybug and Chat Noir. They chose me and before I pushed myself to learn as much about them as possible. And now I want to push myself to show them they were right for choosing me as their Rena, that I can do this, all of this."

"They already know you can do this, otherwise they wouldn't have trusted you with me and my Miraculous." Trixx assured her. "They don't have it any easy too you know. But if you want to have their backs, you need to be fit enough to do so. Won't do good to collapse during patrol, right?" 

Alya sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry Trixx. I promise I'll get some quick rest. I promise I'll try to..." Alya said as she lay down on her bed. "make sure Rena...is not..." Alya then was asleep in a few seconds.

Trixx pulled the sheets over her and put Alya's glasses on her nightstand. "Good night, kit." he said as he floated down on pillow he used as his bed. He had a lot of charges whom were wound up and too serious, and needed to unwind once in a while. He'll make sure this kit will do that too.

**#4 GREEN EYED KITTY**

"Adrien, what is bothering you?" Marinette asked.

"It's nothing." Adrien grumbled. He sounded real grumpy. 

"Don't lie to me, Kitty. We promised no more secrets between us." Marinette said sternly. Now she could talk normally to Adrien, him being her boyfriend, she would not be afraid to push him when needed.

"You'll think it is silly." Adrien said.

"You're always silly, kitty. Now spill." Marinette said.

"It's just...During that music festival, I was stuck inside, and you were getting chummy with Juleka's brother..." Adrien noted. Marinette giggled. "That's not funny."

"Oh, Adrien, are you jealous?" Marinette asked.

"No...Maybe...Yes!" Adrien said with a pout.

"Luka was just really friendly. He is just a great guy. But why should I go for him when I got my kitty to snuggle?" Marinette put an arm around Adrien. 

"Like you've never been jealous before." Adrien moaned.

"Of Chloé or Lila? Yes. But that was prior to us getting together. I know I shouldn't feel jealous because I know you are faithful to me. You remind me every day that you love me with all your heart. And I am happy to return that favor." Marinette noted.

Adrien smiled. "I'm sorry Marinette. It's just, my whole life the things I love to do are either controlled, limited or cut off, and you are the only thing or person in my life that is not put under some kind of leash, aside from being Chat Noir and...I may get a bit possessive." 

"You are so silly, kitty." Marinette said, booping Adrien's nose. "Maybe I should remind you that you will always have me and I will always love you." Marinette said, planting her lips on Adrien's and giving him a really, really passionate snog. "No longer feeling worried, kitty?"

"Worried about what?" Adrien asked with a dopey grin on his face.

"Gah! Those two are so sappy. I almost lost my appetite for Camembert ." Plagg groaned.

"You may say that but you don't want to admit you think they are adorable together." Tikki teased Plagg.

"You say that to yourself, Spots. But I'm not a fan of the touchy-feely stuff." Plagg said, gobbling down the slice of Camembert he was holding. 

"Though you like how my chosen makes yours happy?" Tikki asked.

"Course I do." Plagg noted. "Couldn't have picked a better one. The Cheese Danishes she always brings don't go amiss either." Plagg noted.

Tikki rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

**#5 THOSE ARE SOME GOOD MACCARONS**

"...so my dad is going to be in charge of the next cooking class, he'll teach us all to make maccarons." Marinette explained to her class.

"That is awesome! The Dupain-Cheng Maccarons are heaven on earth." Kim noted. 

"I got my first orgasm eating one." Alix noted.

"Sweet ambrosia of the gods." Max added. 

Kiva, the new kid in class raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I am the first to admit I have a huge sweet tooth, and I have tasted some good pastries from that bakery, no doubt the maccarons will be good, but aren't you guys overreacting?" They all looked at him funny. "What?"

"You haven't had a chance to taste one of the maccarons, right?" Rose asked. "Until you have experienced it, you won't know how great they truly are."

"Awesome..." Juleka said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why don't we show him the light? Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, I got some on me, as a taste of what's to come. Kiva?" Marinette said, holding out a small box with the multicolored treats.

"Ok, I am going to see what the fuzz is about. That and I never pass up free sweets." Kiva said as he took a pink, strawberry flavored one.

"Five euros on a bliss coma!" Kim said.

"Five euros on going on a feeding frenzy." Max said.

"Ok, now you are taking bets? You guys are utterly..." Kiva said as he popped the tiny biscuit into his mouth, then he went silent. He was petrified, unmoving. 

"Er, newbie, you ok?" Kim asked. 

"Should someone get the nurse?" Alix asked. She poked Kiva, whom promptly fell over.

"I see stars..." Kiva said softly.

"You owe me five bucks, Max!" Kim said, holding his hand out to his brainy friend, whom grumbled, took some money out of his pocket and put it in Kim's hand. 

"What do your parents put in those things?" Adrien asked.

"I can assure you all ingredients are legal!" Marinette pointed out. 

  
**#6 SHOW-OFF**

"All right, so Syren has flooded the city, we haven't fought in the water before, so we need an edge. I think Fu talked about some potions that can give us an aquatic mode..." Ladybug explained.

However, Carapace cannonball'd into the water. When he came up again, he started to swim across the water's surface so quickly it was astonishing. He then made a few dives in and out of the water. "I don't know why, but this feels great."

"Oh right, he's a turtle. So I guess HE won't need that potion." Ladybug realized.

"Show-off..." Rena grumbled.

A few days later, when confronting the ice villain Frozer. The heroes tested out their new ice forms. Ladybu, Carapace and Chat Noir and Chat got a pair of skates and ice patterns on their costume, and could perform great moves on the ice...or at least Ladybug and Chat Noir could. Carapace kept falling on his ass. He then tried to use his shield as a snowboard. But that only worked on the snow, not the slippery ice.

"I know adding skates to the costume would make sense, but did anyone ask me if I know how to skate?" Carapace grumbled. "I wonder how Rena is holding up?" 

They then saw Rena, whom due to the ice potion, is now shades of white and light blue, making her resemble a snow fox. She didn't have skates, but she moved as easily on the ice as on land. No skates needed. "Hi, guys?" she said, laughing with an impish grin as she casually walked towards the Akuma. 

"Something tells me we got the short end of the stick with this potion in particular." Chat noted.

"Show-off..." Carapace muttered. 

**#7 GOOD REFLEXES**

The four heroes got together for a study session. However, Marinette was fast asleep, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. "She did an all-nighter on her last new design." Tikki explained. 

"Well, best to wake her up, or we never going to get this project done." Alya pointed out.

"I'll do it." Adrien said as he gently shook his girlfriend. "Marinette, wakie-wakie!" Marinette just mumbled in her sleep. He planted a kiss on her cheek, but she just giggled in her sleep and continued. Adrien then decided to tickle her.

This startled Marinette as she grabbed Adrien's wrist and tossed him into a wall. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Adrien! It was a reflex. Can I do something to make it right?"

"You could kiss it all better..." Adrien said, holding his forehead and sporting a cocky grin. She didn't need to be told twice. 

"Dude, don't forget about our homework!" Nino noted.

  
**#8 HOW NOT TO FEND OFF AN AKUMA**

"Flyswatters?" Max asked.

"Next time an Akuma comes around, we flatten it before it can infect anyone." Kim said, proud of his idea.

"What if it possesses anyone through the flyswatter?" Max asked.

"We'll be emboldened and feeling brave, not scared or angry, so they can't possess us." Kim noted. "Oh, there is one now." Kim said as he rushed at the creature.

"I still think that it is not a good..." Max wanted to warn Kim, only to be further ignored.

Kim's flyswatter came down upon the Akuma...which caught the thing in its tiny legs, and snapped it in half. "Oh shit!" Kim said. The Akuma then grabbed Kim by the back of his shirt, and with strength its little frame wouldn't otherwise suggest, spins the big lug around in the air and then tosses him into the pond. 

Kim crawled out, wet, covered with water plants and a duck on his head. He swatted it away, the quacking creature flying off flustered. "I told you so!" Max said, shrugging.

"Shut up...Just, shut up!" Kim said, sounding mopey. 

**#9 GYM CLASS**

"Dodgeball!" the gym teacher shouted.

Right now the class was divided in two groups. The heroes were all on the same team, while Chloé was on the other team. And she was guiding Kim, whom was a nice guy but a total meathead, to obey her orders like a lovesick puppy. "I agree on a walk in the park with you if you can hit Marinette." 

"Kim, don't you dare!" Alix warned Kim, whom she was on the same team with. She wanted to win, but she didn't want it to be on Chloé's terms. And certainly not by putting Marinette in such position. 

"Don't bother Alix, when pretty girls are involved, boys' IQ's drop into the negatives." Max said. "That's why I don't have a girlfriend."

"I think there are a dozen more reasons you don't have a girlfriend." Markov noted. Max gave his creation a dirty look. He must have programmed too much sass into him. 

"FOR CHLOE!" Kim said as he tossed the ball at Marinette, whom easily caught it with one hand, without flinching. She had a smirk on her face that was quite unsettling.

"You think that it would be unfair to win the game like this? We may not be transformed but we are still stronger than the average person?" Adrien asked.

"This is war, everything goes. Besides, I don't want to deny Mari the chance to get some payback on Chloé." Alya pointed out.

Adrien sighed. He still had a bit of loyalty to Chloé, but he wasn't above letting others make her pay for her idiotic mistakes. And Chloé actually realized she is in over her head when Marinette eyed her with a confident and impish smirk she never thought to see on the bluenette. "Eep! Protect me" she said as she ducked behind Kim. 

Marinette just tossed the ball at a wall, which started to bounce across the room. Chloe comes from behind Kim. "Hah! you missed, Mari-Trash!" then the ball bounced at a perfect angle from across the floor, and hit Chloe in the egg factory. She doubles over in pain and collapses onto the ground. "Wait until Daddy hears about this..." she whimpered. 

"We give!" Kim said as he raised up his hands in the air.

"I love gym class." Marinette said happily. 

**#10 MR. PIGEON...JUST, WHY?**

"Fear me! Behold the might of Mr. Pigeon!"

"Didn't we already kick his ass before?" Carapace asked.

"Yeah, he gets Akumatized a lot, mostly when someone hurts or insults pigeons. Last time some homeless men stole the bread he tried to give to the pigeons." Ladybug explained.

"And the time before that someone kicked a pigeon." Chat added.

"So, what got his knickers in a twist this time?" Rena asked. 

"Those whom took down the park statue, which was the pigeons' favorite perch, must pay."

"Goddamnit, Mr. Pigeon. Goddamnit Hawkmoth!" Ladybug said as she rubbed her temple.

At Hawkmoth's lair.

"Mr. Pigeon again?" Nathalie asked.

"IT WAS A SLOW DAY, OK?"

**#11 BOOBYTRAPPED**

Marinette was talking with Alya about a new project. "I updated the boobytrap on the box that holds my diary. So if someone ever gets their hands on it, they will be in for a shock." Marinette stated.

"Oh, what did you do?" Alya said.

They then heard a sound of electricity sparking and a high pitched girly scream. They looked around and saw Chloé, blackened and smoking, her hair in a fritz and sparks coming off her. She stumbled towards Marinette's desk, put the box with the diary on it and muttered: "You win, Dupain-Cheng! I don't even want to read your diary anymore..." she tried to stumble back to her desk, but promptly collapsed.

"I told you it would be a shock." Marinette noted.

"Girl, you scare me sometimes." Alya said.

"Oh that's nothing. My dad tried to convince me to make a chastity belt with the same boobytrap in it." Marinette said.

**#12 WALK IN THE PARK**

The newbie, Kiva from Belgium was going for a walk in the park. He then sat down to eat his lunch. The sandwich was close to his mouth as he suddenly felt a rumble and saw in the distance the giant baby Akuma Gigantitan. Kiva blinked for a few moments and grabbed his cell phone and called a number. "Sarah, my dear sister? I love you to death, but I have to pass up to babysitting my baby nephew this weekend. Yes, it has to do with an Akuma attack. Ok, thanks for understanding. Love you too sis, bye!"

He hung up the phone and continued to munch away at the egg salad sandwich.

**#13 GUESS WHO IS COMING FOR DINNER?**

"My son has a what?" Gabriel Agreste asked his assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur.

"A girlfriend. It is when a boy courts a girl..." Nathalie said in her usual monotone.

"I understand what it means." Seriously, if Gabriel didn't know better, she would think Nathalie enjoys sassing him. "And I only hear about this now, because?"

"You have kept yourself busy and whenever I wanted to approach you about it you had a task for me or a problem that needed to be resolved immediately." Nathalie explained.

"Please don't tell me it is the Bourgeois girl?" Gabriel asked. He could barely tolerate her mother when she was around a few days a year for the Fashion show, he wouldn't cope being a future in-law of Audrey's.

"I won't. Because it isn't her." Nathalie said.

"Thank god!" Gabriel thought. "So...then who is it?"

"Marinette Dupain-Chang. She won the derby hat competition, her entry is going to be displayed in your show." Nathalie answered.

"Oh...well, that is not too bad. I remember her being a talented and passionate girl, real big fan of my work if I'm not mistaken...also the first to not only evade my Akuma knowingly, but almost managed to talk someone in resisting my Akuma. Real impressive..." Gabriel said.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Nathalie asked. She hoped he wouldn't forbid it. Adrien doesn't get to have much fun, and a girlfriend is maybe what he needs to enjoy life a little.

"Invite her for dinner...But after the Fashion show, there is still much work to be done. I am...curious about her. To see if she isn't just a pretty face trying to use my boy for her own ends...or if she honestly cares for him." Gabriel noted.

"There is another reason, is there?" Nathalie asked, a matter of fact.

"No one has been able to resist or helped resist my Akumas before, not like her. I want to see if I'm right about her...if I am, II may be looking at my most potent Akuma yet." he noted. "But let's not be hasty, I want to genuinely get to know her. If she's good for my son, everything else would be a pleasant bonus."

"I'll check your and Adrien's schedule for the right date and time." Nathalie said as she left to make the necessary arrangements.

Gabriel smiled. His son wasn't going to be a kid forever, and would find interest in the opposite gender. But depending on how things would go, he'd either have a promising talent to take under his wing in the fashion industry, a powerful Champion, a good companion for his son...or in the best case all three. He would come out on top in this scenario.

**#14 AKUMA THERAPY**

When the Akuma attacks started happening, people thought it would be wise to bring forth a health bill for people whom got hurt or traumatized by the events. André Bourgeois was a flawed man, but he took the health bill and the citizens' problems seriously (that and it would make him look good in the press). The bill resulted into making sure they can recover the costs for therapy in relation to the Akuma-related attacks as well.

There was a meeting organized by one such therapist where several ex-Akumas gather to share their experiences. One such girl, with blonde hair, holding an umbrella stood up. It was her turn. "Hello, I am Aurore Boréale."

"Hello Aurore!" all the other patients said.

Aurore took a breath. "It has been a year since I've been Stormy Weather. I was a sour loser for not being picked as a weather girl...My anger and pride got the best of me. I initially didn't remember my rampage but it slowly came back to me...the fact I got to control the weather instead of announcing it felt so...invigorating. But I am ashamed that I tried to hurt people..." she took a deep breath.

"The first few months I felt like I was...kicking a bad habit like drugs or something. My grades started to suffer and I felt so lost but...I have been able to build up my life again. I may not present the weather, but I stream for the school blog, which is something. I made up with Mireille...I got into a relationship...I have been picking up the pieces. Stormy Weather is still there, in the back of my mind and see her when I close my eyes. But it has lessened. I feel like me again."

"Thank you for sharing this Aurore. And you have been doing wonderful. Now, whom wants to pour his or her heart out next?"

A young man stood up and introduced himself: "Hello, my name is Théo Barbot, Formerly known as Copycat."

"Hello Théo!" Everyone else said.

"My story was the result of a heartbreak..."

These people had issues to go through. But they would eventually get better, and perhaps it would save them from future Akumatizations. They sometimes had become better people for it. Not everyone can put on magical jewelry to save the day, but for the doctors in Paris, they were still determined to do what is needed.

#**15 BULLETPROOF  
**

Paris not only dealt with Akumas. There were other dangers in the big city. Like normal criminals. Two guys ran out of the bank, with heavy bags fulled with money, as they tried to get to their escape car. But their way was blocked by Paris' heroine Ladybug. "That money doesn't belong to you!"

One of the robbers pulled out his gun and fired at Ladybug. She flinched, but was otherwise unharmed. She pulled off something that was stuck to her suit, some small mangled mass of metal. "Who knew? I'm bulletproof!"

The robbers quickly surrendered, knowing they were in way over their heads. They were quickly rounded up by the spotted heroine.


	8. Zombizou 1 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was waiting for. This is what a lot of people were waiting for. The start of my Chloé's redemption arc. Starting with a rewrite of Zombizou. 
> 
> She shows a different side, she shows second thoughts, she shows fear, she shows even a morbid defeatist side of her. And she shows a pressured side to her. 
> 
> I loved writing this part, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE   
EPISODE 3: ZOMBIZOU (REWRITE) PART 1**  
  
Chloé has been unable to concentrate. Not unwilling, unable. Normally she doesn't bother to concentrate on class. After all, Sabrina takes her notes for her. But this time she really felt out of it. A week and a half ago she had almost lost her oldest friend, Adrien, after he got together with Marinette. She felt it was so unfair. She was the mayor's daughter, she was the prettiest girl out there, everyone adored her.   
  
_Who do you think you are fooling? _  
  
'Shut up!' Chloé thought. Wait, whom said that? Did she say that herself? Oh dear, she must be losing her mind. What is this about fooling? She has no delusions about herself, does she? I mean, what does Marinette have...Okay, while she has heavy critique on Marinette's looks, she only does it to take her down a few pegs, not because her looks are bad. Marinette's clothes were decent, quite impressive for something she made herself. Everyone likes her designs and crafts as well. I mean, she stole her hat design for a reason.  
  
And ok, everyone liked her more then her. Marinette was passionate, she was sweet , she was generous...She was klutzy and shy at times, but people think she is adorable for that. Though Chloé was taught that the type of kindness that Marinette shows is a weakness, easily exploited, which she did...but people found it endearing.  
  
Yes, maybe she was lying about being well liked. She knew she put other people down on a whim, and isn't above lying, cheating, and threatening people to get her way. You don't get to the top by playing nice after all. Okay, her schemes had backfired multiple times, but it must be someone else's fault, not hers...Ok, maybe she should have thought things through a little bit better.  
  
Gah! Why was she questioning herself? A Bourgeois should never show regret. It is a sign of weakness...It had started when that Mari-Trash came in draped on her Adri-kins' arm. And Adrien was not as patient with her this time as he normally is (and he had the patient of a saint).  
  
_"You are supposed to be my friend Chloé. If you really are, you should be happy for me. Marinette makes me happy. I have been patient, and quite frankly turned a blind eye to a lot of your actions. But no more. I know you can do better Chloé, but if you don't, if you cannot respect me, if you cannot respect my friends, cannot at least tolerate my girlfriend...then I don't think we should be friends anymore."_  
  
She could not afford to lose Adrien. People may think it is because of his look and fame. People would be half right. There is nothing wrong with being seen with famous hot rich model on your arm, it boosts your status. But Chloé couldn't afford to lose one of the few friends she had. Yes, she wouldn't admit it out loud, she had few friends. And Adrien was one of them. So to make sure she didn't lose them, she threw a party and tried, keyword 'tried' to be nice to people for a change. To show Adrien she means well.   
  
That had backfired when she had snapped at her butler and he got Akumatized into Despair Bear. People often told her she was a cause behind a large amount of Akumas. She ignored them. If people cannot keep their emotions in check, how is that her problem. People are going to get ugly critique at one point in life and you have to learn to deal with it. If anything she is preparing them for a dose of real life. And if Hawkmoth can exploit every negative emotion, they would have been Akumatized at one point anyways. People can't feel happy all the time. No, she should not feel guilty...she should not...  
  
_But you do! You know you've done and messed up!_  
  
'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' Chloé thought to herself again. Ugh, talking to herself again. She must really be tired. After that last party, she at least helped Ladybug out and apologized. Adrien thought that meant there was hope for her and agreed to remain her friend. She had, quite forcefully and painfully, held herself back against Marinette. She still shot dirty looks at her, but she didn't speak to her or about her (when anyone could hear it). Adrien was still besotted with her. But this stupid crush would eventually die down, he would come to his senses and get together with her. She would just have to bide her time.   
  
_Can't you just accept that you've lost? You pushed him too far and now he finally starts pushing back. You are now walking on eggshells, one more slip and..._  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chloé had shouted as she awoke suddenly and started panting heavily. She had a nightmare, Adrien with Marinette...Oh wait, that was real. She didn't even realize how much of her nightmares have come true. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to refresh herself. Looking herself in the mirror she lookd like a mess. Tired, physically and emotionally. What was wrong with her? She had to put on an extra bit of makeup to hide the dark circles around her eyes.  
  
She had a bit of time left. And there was a certain someone she didn't call in a long time. Someone whom honestly could care less if she called. But Chloé wanted to show she cared, she wanted to know she thought of her. She felt this time wouldn't go well but she felt she had to, she had to talk to her. And when she found her call answered, she was met with the usual disapproving glare. She had to tell what happened in the past couple of weeks. Chloé couldn't lie to her.  
  
"...so you threw a party for a bunch of peasants?" Audrey Bourgeois, Chloé's mother, asked after being brought up to speed.  
  
"It was to placate Adri-kins. I couldn't afford to lose him. He is too important. Now, I am playing the long game, I wait patiently until he gets over this silly infuation with that baker's daughter and comes to his senses, you'll see..." Chloé said, nervous and vulnerable, a weakness she would never allow others to see.  
  
"That baker's daughter, though from common grounds, has outclassed you at every point. You were even so stupid to steal her hat design and not check for anything that resembles a signature. All great names have a signature or personal touch on their works. I thought that as a daughter of a world-famous fashionista you would have known. I admit to having been...'loosely inspired' by other works, but I managed to cover my tracks so people wouldn't be able to prove anything. Us Bourgeois girls are sneaky, subtle...You are as subtle as a train wreck." Audrey berated.  
  
Chloé, the so called queen bee of the school, whimpered in her chair as she didn't dare to look her mother in her eyes, even if it was from across a computer screen. "She is nothing, she just got lucky..."  
  
"Or you are a silly, incompetent girl. Look at you...weak, vulnerable. Bourgeois women are not weak. We do not pander, we do not give in, we do not grovel. The boy has a bigger grip on you do on him. And with that Marina girl, or whatever her name is, by his side...Heh, maybe that girl's naive, klutzy nature is an act, and uses it to reel in people with her adorable charm? She seems to have you outclassed in talent, she could outclass you in cunning...You have nothing..."   
  
"I am friends with Ladybug...I even helped her last time." Chloé's head shot up, trying to look angry or intimidating, or at least determined.   
  
"You say that, but we both know Ladybug doesn't consider you a friend. And even if you helped her, it was a mess of your own making. Now I don't say you shouldn't put people down when needed. But you admitted your mistake. We never admit mistakes, that is a sign of weakness. We do as if we don't do anything wrong or shove it off to others. That is how we work..." Audrey continued to chastise.  
  
"But Adrien..." Chloé showed herself vulnerable again. She stared at her shoes once more.  
  
"Adrien was just desperate for friends. I know how overprotective the Agrestes were with their son. He only clung to you as he yearned friendship, and you may lose that because you couldn't keep that advantage. He has others now, does he? Other friends, a better girl on his arm. You seemingly failed at anything in life. How did I get such bad luck that I'm cursed with such a useless daughter." Audrey's words were harsh, and a special type of harsh a mother should never use against a daughter.  
  
She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry...damn, she cried. "I will be over for Fashion Week. I don't expect much from you in the mean time. You would have to come with something really surprising for me to acknowledge you with any sense of pride. You know, that blue pigtails girl you mention, she seems talented and crafty, maybe I should give her an apprenticeship, take her to New York with me, I know I could mold something of a worthy daughter out of her."   
  
Chloé's heart sank, and went cold. No, Marinette already had too much, now she would have her mother? "I won't let that happen. I promise I'll ruin her, and I'll show you that I am a real Bourgeois."   
  
"You say that every time. But go on and try again, maybe next time you tell a story, it will be good for a laugh. I have to go now, I have wasted too much time today on you already." Audrey said as she broke the connection.   
  
Chloé felt anger, sadness, frustration, loathing. But she wasn't sure towards whom. Towards her mother because she just wouldn't love her? Towards Marinette for having everything she wanted? Towards Adrien for turning her back on her?  
  
_Or towards yourself, because you are disgusted with what you have become?_  
  
'Shut up! Leave me alone!' Why did she keep hearing that voice. She could not be distracted. Not now. She had to look her best, she had plotting to do. She had a rep to salvage. So she couldn't show anyone her sorrow, her anger, she couldn't show weakness. She had to put her best mask on. The mask is her tool, her defense.   
  
Brought to school by her personal driver (didn't bother to learn his name, or even think of a nickname like Adrien did for the Gorilla). On her way she passed the bakery. That Marinette, so cuddly with her parents, whom hugged and kissed her before she went to school. Marinette's smile, her happiness. Why couldn't she have that?  
  
Why couldn't her mother say for once that she loved her, or at least appreciated her? One compliment wouldn't kill her. And her father...Her father told her often he loved her. But he was a busy man, running hotels and the city. He also didn't seem to know or realize what she needed, just giving her whatever she asked for. He was clueless. Why does Marinette have it all? It is just unfair. She is not jealous, it is an injustice.  
  
_No, you are totally jealous, girl!_  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chloe screamed. Her driver was used to tantrums and screaming and had learned to tune her out to not endanger anyone's lives when he was behind the wheel. Distractions can be dangerous in that regard. He did look in the rear-view mirror to see Chloe. Chloé quickly recomposed herself and pretended as if nothing happened. Pretending nothing is wrong is something she was good at.   
  
She was dropped off at the school gates, where she was greeted by her friend Sabrina. The girl always followed her like a puppy. A very smart and useful puppy. Normally she was the type to easily make fun off with her plain clothing and glasses, but knowing how smart and useful Sabrina was, she had one day decided to stick up for Sabrina and have the girl feel like she owed her. An easy friend, and an easy homework aide. Her father being on the police force was also a bonus. She was proud of obtaining this little lapdog for herself. She had been greeting Chloé and began ranting on something Chloé hadn't followed because she was concentrating properly. When she brought her mind briefly into focus, she could hear Sabrina: "...Miss Bustier's birthday."   
  
Oh crap! Miss Boustier...everyone's favorite teacher. Including hers. It was not because she was nice and tried to see the best in her, though some may admire that. She is just so forgiving and sweet she is so easy to exploit. But she admitted she had a fondness for her teacher. Whenever she had a talk with Chloé on her behavior or grades, she always did so in a tone that implied she honestly did care. Maybe Chloé was desperate for a mother figure, but Chloé felt genuinely ashamed. She like her teacher and had forgotten her birthday because her mother and Adrien's relationship with Marinette had haunted her thoughts the last few weeks. 'Merde!' she thought.  
  
And then she overheard Marinette talk to her equally trashy friend Alya about the purse she especially made for Miss Bustier. That was the final straw for Chloé as she became angrier. Not 'throwing a tantrum' angry but a 'cold fury' you didn't show on the outside, but was hidden and contained behind an evil glare and was more frightening then the normal 'in-your-face' fury.  
  
"Chloé, are you okay?" Sabrina asked, with a concerned and pleading look. That adorable look of genuine concern on her face did almost cool down her anger, but it wouldn't be enough this time. Chloé found it endearing even if she would never admit it. But right now she just couldn't think clearly and she would exploit the fact that Sabrina would compromise her morals for her, just like Chloé did for her mother.   
  
"Not yet, but soon I will be." she replied in a cold tone to Sabrina. She no longer thought about keeping Adrien's friendship. She was either so furious she forgot or no longer cared. And if she was going down, she was going to drag Marinette down with her. Even if the voice that plagued her as of late told her something, it has become muted.   
  
Later that day, when the sabotage she let Sabrina inflict was done, she could only anticipate how shocked and broken Marinette would look.   
  
_Are you proud of yourself?_  
  
She didn't know. She only knew she was angry and she would vent her frustrations on someone. But it was a moment that she lost control of her emotions. She didn't think clearly. But then her brain went on standby when the teacher had thanked both Marinette and her for the cosmetics bag Marinette made and she allowed to be scribbled upon. Miss Bustier then asked Marinette to follow her outside for a talk.   
  
Chloé didn't know what was going on anymore. Was Marinette going to be punished? That would have been a welcome bonus, but she acknowledged Chloé earlier, so why wasn't she asked to come along too? She had expected Miss Bustier to be mad. But she wasn't. She then realized, a bit too late, what her last action would have caused her. She was solely focused on Marinette's suffering. But Adrien shot her a dirty look. And maybe Miss Boustier was keeping a calm facade due to professionalism but still would give her a bollocking later and...she would be on both Adrien and Bustier's shit lists.  
  
_You do now realize you f***ed up, right?_  
  
This time she didn't tell the voice to shut up or tried to tune it out. She had been such a mess since that party with Despair Bear. Adrien's threats to end their friendship, her mother's threats to disown her. She felt that weight slowly but painfully returning. 'Don't show anything, don't show weakness...' she thought to herself. Right now the only thing she could still salvage, it depended on keeping her mask secure. It was the only thing she had left.  
  
"Chloé. I thought you were going to be better. I gave you another chance. Why did you just THROW IT AWAY?" Adrien said, angrier then she had ever seen him before. Angrier then back when he threatened with breaking ties with her the first time. He felt betrayed. Despite everything she had done, he trusted Chloé, and she had now broken that trust.   
  
"What makes you think it was me?" Chloé asked, trying to act ignorant.   
  
"Did you hear Madame Bustier, just now?" Nino added, sticking up for his pal.   
  
"She knew it was you, we all knew it was you. You, you are worse then Hawkmoth!" Alya added.  
  
"You caused half the city to be Akumatized." Alix added.   
  
"You are as subtle as a brick, there is no way it could not be you!" Max said, straightening his glasses.   
  
"You are not a nice person." Kiva said.   
  
"Chloé..." Adrien said, his anger cooling down, it being replaced by sorrow instead. "I remember a different you, from when I was younger. She had a genuine smile, not a mean smirk. She showed she cared, and she wasn't this shallow. I thought you were going through a bad phase and you would grow out of it. What happened to that girl?"   
  
Chloé sighed. There was no mean smirk, but there was no kindness and compassion. It was more like a bitter acceptance of sorts. "Maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought you did."   
  
"I guess not. I have been used to disappointments, so this won't hurt me as much to say...You are no longer my friend." Adrien said.  
  
_Congratulations, you pushed one of the few people who still cared you away. Are you happy now?  
  
_Chloé didn't ignore the voice, but didn't answer it. For a while she thought and bitterly thought: 'I am.'  
  
"FINALLY! You should have done that eons ago." Alix said.   
  
At that point, something in Chloé snapped. Her emotional turmoil of the past few weeks has been penting up, and she had to let it out now. She then shouted so the entire school could hear her: "SHUT UP! YOU DON' KNOW ME! NONE OF YOU KNOW ME, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!!"  
  
"Chloé?" Sabrina asked, scared by this outburst by her friend.  
  
"OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CUNT! SIT STILL AND DON'T SAY A THING UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" she snapped. Sabrina's look of shock, hurt and sadness was equivalent to a puppy that you had just kicked. It was only when the words have left her mouth and she saw Sabrina was crying that she realized she blew it...again. "Sabrina...I..."  
  
_And that was the last one. Congrats, you are alone now!_  
  
'What have I done?' Chloé thought. She should say sorry but...she found out she couldn't. She didn't know how, she didn't even know if it would make a difference. She had nothing, she was nothing...she had been a fool.  
  
Before that would escalate, Madame Bustier returned to class. But she didn't look like herself. She was now a grey-skinned villain with grayish teal hair and grey-blue eyes. She had black lipstick in a heart shape on her lips. She wears a butterfly-shaped pink mask, curved on top and curving to point beneath the eyes. She wears a black dress with torn sleeves and adorned with a pink heart and a smaller black heart within it. The black heart has a pink lipstick stain on it. The dress has pink puffy sleeves that feature a stapled design, a la Frankenstein. Zombizou wears her hair in a bun decorated with two pink hair sticks with large round ends. She had a black lipstick in her hand, and she flipped around between her fingers before applying some of it to her already dark lips.  
  
"I got some great news for you students." she said as she stood on her desk and addressed them. "From now on you will all hug and kiss and feel the love!" She then turned herself to everyone's least favorite blonde. "Even you, Chloé!"   
  
Chloé felt she should be scared. But it wasn't the first time an Akuma was after her. She also had this morbid sense of acceptance now. Whatever she was going to do to her, let it be quick. For the first time in her life, she welcomed it. Zombizou put her fingers to her lips, which glowed and as she threw the kiss, a projectile shaped like a pair of lips came for her. It would not be good if it hit her.  
  
"Chloé, look out!" Sabrina said as she pushed Chloé aside, only to catch the projectile herself. It left a lipstick mark on her forehead. Chloé was shocked. She didn't understand. She thought she had pushed everyone away by now, and Sabrina still, after what she did, put herself in the path of an Akuma, for her? Chloé already felt like an emotional and mental mess and found this difficult to process. She saw Sabrina trying to rub the lipstick off, as Zombizou reapplied her lipstick and prepared for a second shot.   
  
Only for Ladybug to come in, wrap her yoyo around Zombizou's wrist and then tried talking into her: "Please Miss Boustier, you have to calm down!"  
  
"I am not Miss Boustier anymore!" Zombizou said as she pulled Ladybug's yoyo string and tossed her around. "I am Zombizou!"  
  
"Get out quick!" Adrien said as he evacuated the class. Chloé almost didn't want to move, or perhaps she couldn't. But Ladybug was now fighting to protect them all, deflecting the lip-shaped projectiles with her yoyo, and the least she could do is to not get in Ladybug's way as she risked her neck for her class again.   
  
As they ran out of the class, and down the stairs, Sabrina started to slow down. In fact, she looked a bit ill and like she could barely stand. "I don't feel...so good...It suddenly feels...very warm in here. I don't know what's happening."  
  
Chloé felt real, genuine concern for her friend. Sabrina may still be mad later, but she felt like she should still approach her to see what is wrong with her. "Sabrina?"  
  
Sabrina's head suddenly jerked up, her eyes now a pink-purple color. "Chloé!" she said, real affectionately. A bit too affectionate, as she tried to pounce on Chloé and actually kiss her. "Gah! What is wrong with you! Get away from me!"  
  
"At least buy her dinner first!" Kiva giggled.   
  
As Sabrina didn't get to kiss Chloé, she then suddenly crawled towards Mylène and pounced on her, planting a kiss on the frightened girl's cheek. Ivan quickly pulled Sabrina off. "Mylène. Are you all right?"  
  
"I feel a bit...feverish..." the girl said before her eyes flashed the same purple-pink as Sabrina. "Kiss you!"  
  
Adrien worked it out real quick. "They're contagious, don't let yourself be kissed!"   
  
Ivan put Sabrina down as the entire class ran from the love zombie Sabrina and Mylène. "Run, I'll hold them off!" Ivan said. With his size, he could form a wall between them and his classmates. Adrien looked around sadly to see another of his friends fall to this weird love zombie plague, but he couldn't do anything for him anymore. "Hey, that tickles!"  
  
Chloé was many things. Shallow, snobbish, conceited. An emotional mess. But not stupid. Though short sighted, she now fully realized that her actions not only cost her her remaining friends, she may have created the most dangerous Akuma yet, one that brings out a zombie apocalypse. 'I am not happy, I am not proud...This is my fault.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Zombizou 2 of 3

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **  
**EPISODE 3: ZOMBIZOU (REWRITE) PART 2**  
  
Chloé had to admit that she was scared spitless right now. She and the rest of the students whom hadn't fallen under the zombie love spell were now hidden in the locker's room. Everyone was more busy finding a hiding spot then being concerned with her. She didn't get a chance to speak to anyone, looking for a hiding spot herself. She wasn't even sure she could speak if she wanted. What could she say? She then heard something and was afraid those love zombies had broken in. But she saw the familiar and red and black. She felt relieved. Ladybug could help, with the love zombies and perhaps some personal problems while she was at it. "Ladybug!" she said as she put her hand on her hero's shoulder from behind, only to be tossed over Ladybug's shoulder into a locker.  
  
_Admit it, you kind of deserved that one!_  
  
She reluctantly agreed with that voice. "Oops, I'm so sorry, reflex!" Ladybug said as she helped Chloé get up. She saw her remaining classmates Alix, Kim, Max, Rose, Juleka, Nino and Alya leave their hiding spots. With being so close to their classmates, Nino and Alya couldn't safely transform into Carapace and Rena Rouge. But everyone was happy to see their heroine Ladybug.   
  
"Say, Adrien still hasn't come out of his locker." Nino noted. He, Alya and Ladybug moved towards a locker that would contain him.  
  
When opened, Adrien gave a quick wink to his teammates, made a dopey expression and said: "Kissy-poo!" The four were able to catch on to the act quickly, and Alya and Nino pushed Ladybug out of the way, while Adrien pretended to infect them, as Ladybug then pushed her teammates in the lockers, so they could have an alibi for when they transformed. Though it caused the other classmates to scream out in fear and panic, and attract the love zombies outside, whom were now making their ways towards their positions. The doors were locked and kept them out for now, but they wouldn't hold forever.   
  
"Adrien must have been kissed on the stairs while saving Chloé." Rose said.  
  
The locked doors started to shake as the love zombies pounded on it. "We need to head to the roof!" Ladybug said as she opened the window and shot her yo-yo as a grapple upwards. She would then climb up and down to get the students to safety one by one. She was down to the last student, Kiva. But the doors busted open and the love zombies came in. Ladybug was still on the roof after having brought Rose up there. She saw Kiva leaning out of the window as arms grabbed him. "Kiva!"  
  
"They are all over me...Leave me behind. It is too late. You can still protect the rest. You can still put it right. I know you'll save us!" Kiva said as he was pulled inside. "I trust you!" he said before he vanished from sight. He had fallen to the horde as well. "Bad touch! Bad touch!"  
  
Ladybug turned her head away from the window, back to her remaining classmates on the roof. "I'm sorry, but it seems they got him." The class became more frightened every second, and sadder for each of their friends whom had succumbed to the love zombies.   
  
They huddled on the roofs together, as Carapace, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir jumped up to the roof. "Hey guys, I'm all for our French greetings, but let's hold of on the kisses now, ok?"   
  
"Sorry it took so long, the zombie plague is spreading across the city. Can't take two steps without someone trying to smooch us, and I don't want any lips to touch mine aside my boyfriend's." Rena added.   
  
"Never thought we'd be fighting the power of love." Carapace added.  
  
"I'm glad you guys could make it. Here, look!" she said as she showed the most recent news footage on her Yo-yo. It showed the lovesick zombies kissing and infecting others. After Nadja was done giving the rundowns they cut to Mayor Bourgeois.   
  
"We are advising all Parisians to remain inside at this time!" Chloé's father stated.  
  
Then he was tackled to the ground by Sabrina's father, whom had become a love zombie. "Kissy-poo!" It would have been funny if they weren't inside a PG Zombie apocalypse.   
  
"Daddy!" Chloé screamed out as she saw her father falling to the curse.   
  
It got worse when Nadja was hit by a flying lip projectile and Zombizou appeared in the newscast. "I took care of your father, Chloé! Show yourself!" Zombizou said. Chloé quickly ran into a corner to whimper. "And as for the heroes of Paris; Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge, I'm coming for you!" she said as she kissed the camera that was filming her, leaving behind a black lipstick mark. "Unless my sweethearts get to you first because in a matter of time the whole city will be on your heels!"  
  
As Ladybug turned the news off, they saw the other students ganging up on Chloé, whom nervously stepped back. "Chloé, always Chloé!" Alix said. "You only think about yourself!" Chloé was now close to the edge of the roof, as several love zombies were on the ground, waiting for her to fall off and zombify her. "I don't know why we just give them what they want."  
  
"Yeah, good idea!" Max added.  
  
"NO!" Chat Noir shouted. "We are not sacrificing anyone. We are not Hawkmoth! We do not treat people as disposable pawns no matter how horrible we are. Too many people, including your friends and relatives are already infected. You want to wish that fate to anyone?"   
  
The students looked sheepish. They may hated Chloé but felt ashamed for thinking of throwing her in the lion's cage. Their hero was right, they should be better then that. "Maybe you should do it." Chloé said. She didn't sound like she was joking. She was dead serious. She looked sad, depressed, defeated. "It will be the only thing I'd still be good for."  
  
"Whut?" almost every student said. They had expected Chloé to make excuses, fight it, but not that she would accept it.  
  
"I know I messed up everything. I messed up the last remaining friendships I had. I know I have caused the biggest Akuma disaster ever. I know I have been a massive bitch that makes everyone's lives miserable. And for what? To be honest, I don't even know anymore why I did it. Must not be an important reason. Kind of makes it worse. I have nothing left. Just let them have me. As a mind-slave I at least don't have to think..." Chloé said as she dropped onto her knees and sobbed.  
  
"Whoa...Is Chloé actually acting human?" Kim wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but I would feel bad if we were to leave her behind now." Rose pointed out.   
  
"So we are not going to do it. Chat Noir is right. We have to do the right thing. We look after our own. And even after everything, She is...well, at least a classmate!" the normally silent Juleka said.   
  
Chloé didn't understand. They had every reason to dump her, but now when the opportunity was handed on a silver platter, they refused. She looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir, whom both had some sort of pride in their eyes at her classmates. Ladybug then turned to Chloé and held out her hand to help her get up. "It may seem hopeless now, but you have shown that you have a heart in there. You could do with showing it a bit more." she said as she pulled Chloé up from her sitting position.   
  
"They're coming!" Rose screamed in panic as the Love zombies climbed onto the roof. They were a bit smarter then anticipated as they had use each others as platforms to get to higher places.   
  
"We got to evacuate!" Ladybug said as she spotted a bus. "Can any of you drive?"   
  
"I can do it, Milady!" Chat responded.   
  
"Kitties first, then!" Ladybug said. Chat jumped off the roof, spins his baton as a helicopter to slow his descent, then extended his baton, tossed his 'tail' at Ladybug. They used it as a zipline to get their classmates onto the bus one by one.   
  
But it was not fast enough. Several love zombies have made it to the top of the roofs, and another group got in through the attic window. Ladybug used her yo-yo to force them backwards, Carapace and Rena tried to push down the ones whom were trying to climb up. But there were too many of them. A couple of them got past the heroes and headed towards Chloé, but Max blocked them off, at the cost of being pelted by hugs and kisses.  
  
"Max!" Kim shouted in despair as his best buddy gave himself up to give Chloé time to escape.   
  
"It should have been me." Chloé said sadly. Kim grabbed her and put her on the zipline.   
  
"Don't let his sacrifice be in vain." Kim said as he put her on the zipline.  
  
"Kim...You are a meathead. But you are a nice meathead. I may not want to date you, but you are a nice guy. You'll make any girlfriend you may have in the future very happy." she said. It wasn't much but it was the least she could say after he was trying to bring her to safety, and after the humiliation and rejections she inflicted upon him.   
  
"Er...Thanks I guess. Now, just go already." Kim said. Just as Chloé slid down the extended baton, several love zombies pounced on Kim, whom tried to hold them off as best as he could. Ladybug swung in and pulled him out, onto another piece of rooftop where they couldn't reach them.  
  
However, Chloé couldn't slow down her descent enough, and Chat couldn't catch her, and she was left dangling above some really eager love zombies. Chat decided to take action, by jumping off the bus and drawing attention of the love zombies towards him. That would give Chloé some time to get down and get to safety. As the love zombies chased after Chat, whom had climbed on top of a van, the door of the bus the others were upon, opened, and Rose stepped out.   
  
"Rose, no!" Juleka begged.  
  
"I can't just leave her by herself!" Rose said as she moved towards Chloé.   
  
Chloé had fallen down from the zip-line, but didn't land gracefully. "Ouch...I think I twisted my ankle." she whimpered as she held the injured bodypart. Rose, whom was smaller then Chloé, still picked her up and dragged her along. "What are you doing you blonde ditz? Don't you see you leave yourself vulnerable, save yourself!"  
  
"No! No one gets left behind!" Rose said as she tried to get to the bus as fast as possible. Not easy when the one she tried to save was bigger and heavier then her. Quite impressive for Rose to pull it off, to be honest.  
  
Ladybug saw the kiss marks on Kim, shortly after having taken him to safety. "Just go, before I lose myself. Protect the others, protect Chloé. I know you'll save us all in the end, like you always do." Kim said.  
  
"I will...I promise!" Ladybug said determined. She then notices Rose scampering towards the bus with Chloé in her arms. "Carapace! Rena! Protect Rose and Chloé!" she said as she went down. The other two heroes, realizing there were no more uninfected on the roof to defend, ignored the love zombie horde and followed.   
  
Rose was grabbed by her ankle by a love zombie whom had been hiding under a car. Ladybug luckily swooped in with her yo-yo and pulled them out. The love zombie had briefly clung unto her ankle but was shaken off as Rose and Chloé were on the roof of the bus. Carapace and Rena Rouge were knocking down other love zombies that were approaching. "I know Rose is cute, but you are all a bit too old for her." Carapace said. He held up his shield and wanted to invoke his power, but Rena stopped him.  
  
"No, we only have one shot. The love zombies can't get in the bus. It's best we save it for later." Rena suggested. Carapace stopped and nodded in acknowledgement. They were right. It was not the time.   
  
Chat was done drawing attention and regrouped with his friends as they went inside the bus, and he started driving. If you would call it that. "Chat, I thought you said you knew how to drive?" Ladybug said.  
  
"I mastered every vehicle in Extreme Racer 3 but there were no buses in that game!" Chat said sheepishly. Ladybug, Rena and Carapace facepalmed. "Oh come on, with everyone else whom could possibly drive the bus is zombified, so I am still the best cat for the job." He had a point. And to his credit, Chat's driving became less chaotic over the course of the ride.  
  
In the back of the bus, Chloé didn't try to look anyone in the eye. Alix just sat there, trying to not to make things more awkward. Juleka consoled Rose. "Are you ok?" Juleka asked, worried for her best friend's well-being.   
  
"I'm fine...Just a close call, that's all." Rose said, still sounding emotional. No one has noticed the lipstick mark on her lower leg.  
  
Chloé took a deep breath. She turned around quickly. "Rose...what you did was stupid. But I could have expected it because you are just that sickly sweet and nice girl and...Just thank for coming back for me. You could have left me behind but you didn't and...I am not very good at showing thanks so I hope that wasn't too awkward." She then turned her head away, then pulled her legs up and buried her face into her knees.   
  
"You're welcome." Rose said softly. She ignored the increasing heat in her body. She attributed it to adrenaline shock or something. The others just stared at her surprised. Chat just had a smile on his lips.  
  
Ladybug suggested that it would be best to drive towards the Eiffel Tower. However, as they neared it, they heard a surprised yelp in the back. They turned around to see Juleka, holding her lips and looking at Rose in shock...her eyes now the same pinkish violet as the other infected. She rushed at Chloé and Alix. Ladybug shot her yo-yo forward, ready to create a string blockade. Unfortunately, Alix was caught on the wrong side and a zombified Rose hugged her and kissed her neck. "I fully trust you, Ladybug!" Alix stated.  
  
"No!" Chloé said. "I am the last one...It shouldn't have been me! Rose shouldn't have saved me!"   
  
"There is time to reflect later, but since you are the last one, we take you to safety!" Ladybug said. The bus stopped in front of the Eiffel tower. Chat carried Chloé (whose ankle was still hurting) away, while Carapace and Rena followed. Ladybug stayed behind the longest to close the bus to leave the zombified Rose, Juleka and Alix inside so there would be three less infected to deal with. They retreated in the lobby of the Eiffel Tower.   
  
"We are here, the final stretch. Now is the time!" Rena said as she blew her flute and created several illusionary copies of Chloe and the heroes. They spread out and ran in different directions, luring most of the zombies along. "Once they are too far out of range or if they are touched, they'll dissolve so I don't know how much time I just bought."   
  
"Quick, everyone into the elevator!" Ladybug said. They pushed the button countless times. But when the elevator came down, love zombies came out and tackled a surprised Rena Rouge to the ground. "Rena!" Rena had luckily kicked them off before they could damage and pinned them down.  
  


"Oof, that was a close call." Rena sighed.

"There isn't enough room for all of us. With my shield I don't even fit in the damn thing." Carapace noted. I will hold the front here with my powers, giving you time to get to the top and keep Chloé safe." Carapace said.

"But by the time we're up, the zombies will be all over you!" Ladybug noted.

"I am your best bet. And I know many have fallen to the spell, but they put themselves in the way because you can fix it. If you fall, there is no turning back. So go already!" Carapace said.

"I am staying behind too." Rena said. "I don't want to leave my partner behind. Besides...I already used Mirage and I cannot do more without accelerating my time out, so I think it is best that I don't become a liability for you up there." Rena said, holding Carapace's hand. The two looked in each others' eyes and nodded.

  
"SHELLTER!" Carapace said as he raised his shield. A forcefield engulfed the lobby. It trapped himself and Rena inside, but also blocked the entrances to the elevator and the lobby, so no new love zombies would get in until the Shellter would wear off in five minutes. Carapace just saluted as Ladybug and Chat went up the elevator. Ladybug punched the elevator door as she saw her friends vanish.  
  
"He made his choice to give us enough time. And you are the only one with the power to fix it. Let's make the most of it. Let's save the day, bugaboo!" Chat Noir assured Ladybug.  
  
Chloé saw how much more frustrated Ladybug was with each and every ally that had fallen to the infected. All of this was her fault. Ladybug, her hero...Her actions were taking away what she cared for, she had bonds with. Just like she had destroyed the bonds she had with her own few friends. She was a fool. She had two great role models, Miss Bustier and Ladybug. Yet she had never taken any of their teachings to heart, instead trying to gain the favor of someone whom probably didn't even deserve the attention.   
  
_I am sorry Ladybug. My happiness was the only thing I intended to give up. I didn't want to take yours away too. _  
  
Carapace just sat down in the middle of the area engulfed by his force-field, next to Rena. "Well, this isn't the first time we've been in trouble together." he said as he hugged Rena tightly. On the other side of the force-field, the love zombies were pounding the solid light construct, waiting until they would be able to get through.  
  


Ladybug and Chat had taken Chloé to the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, where Gustav Eiffel's office was. However there were some love zombies waiting for them. Chat had literally throw Chloé through the air towards Ladybug, whom locked her inside the office with the statue of Gustav Eiffel. Chloé flinched as she was startled by seeing it.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat's voice sounded as he used his powers on the floor on the other side of the door, rusting and breaking it. It means that they were trapped in the office but the love zombies (whom still had a degree of self preservation) couldn't get to the door without falling of the tower. "That will hold them off until we can think of a plan of attack."

"Good thinking, Kitty!" Ladybug noted. She then looked around to see where Chloé was.

The blonde girl in question had sat down and hidden under a table. She started to hyperventilate as a single thought went through her head over and over. 'It's all my fault, all my fault, all my fault...'

  
_So you finally admit it? _   
  


"YES, I ADMIT IT IS MY FAULT!" Chloé screamed out, trying to stop the voice in her head. "I HAD TO BE THE ALPHA BITCH, I HAD TO DESTROY MY OWN LIFE AND THAT OF OTHERS FOR A CAUSE THAT WAS LOST TO BEGIN WITH. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON, AND AFTER ALL I DID I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE LOCKED IN THE SAFETY OF THIS ROOM WHILE OTHERS OUT THERE ARE AT THE MERCY OF THE AKUMA I HELPED CREATE!" She calmed down. "I have been such a child. Foolishly running away from my mistakes. But I can't to it anymore. I cannot run anymore. I just cannot!" she said as she sobbed.

  
She then saw a red gloved hand and a black gloved clawed hand reach out to her. "You don't have to anymore. You can stand up and face your problems. That is the only way to solve them." Ladybug said.  
  
Chloé was helped up by the two heroes. "I'm sorry...I am so sorry...I..." she couldn't even properly speak. Ladybug and Chat just patted her back.   
  
There, there girl, let it all out." Chat said. Chat looked his Lady in her eyes, silently asking her something. She gave a small nod. The two have been getting good at silent communication as of late. Chat then took a breath and spoke to his childhood friend (not that she knew): "I now see the real you...Underneath that mask. Why would you want to hide her away?"   
  
"I sought to gain the appreciation and approval of the wrong person. I created this mask and sacrificed so much to keep it up. But I...I have nothing now and I am no step closer...Now I don't know whom I am anymore. I don't know what to do or to say. I feel so lost." Chloé cried.

Chat knew. He, as Adrien was one of the few whom knew about her mother issues. Chat really needed to do his best to comfort her without giving himself away. "I would know all about that. Seeking approval from the wrong people. You have this perfect image of them, or this image of them long ago, an image they no longer resemble nowadays. You do your best but you feel it isn't enough. As for masks, both me and my Lady know a thing or two about that. It may surprise you but I'm not as outgoing and outspoken without the mask." Chat asked.

"Really?" Chloé asked.

"We aren't always as confident as we appear. Putting up a mask, people cannot see whom you truly are, you are essentially a new person. Since people have no expectations on whom you have to be, you could be whomever you want to be. Chat could be more outgoing. I could be more confident then I normally am. But the mask of a superhero comes with a different set of expectations in return. That we have to hide whom we are to protect those we care about. That we can't afford a single mistake without the consequences being dire." Ladybug added.

Chloé couldn't believe her ears. Her heroes, always seeming so invincible, showing her vulnerability, like Chloé herself had shown her vulnerable side where no one expected one. "That sounds like a lot of pressure. What keeps you going? What keeps you strong enough to go through with it all?"

"I have people whom put their faith and trust in me. On both sides of my life. My loved ones. I would do anything for them, like they would do anything for me. They are my strength." Chat admitted as he stared lovingly at his lady.

"It must be nice to be around people like that." Chloé said softly. "I just can't help but botch up. I have pushed away the ones I care for the most and now I am lonelier then ever. Of the only two real friends I had, one I pushed away with my jealousy, thinking my pride more important, while I insulted the other one for showing concern...I just may have lost them both forever."

Chat knew she was talking about him, about him as Adrien. "Maybe now you think that you do. But right now you have shown a different side to yourself. A human side. A side that knows she made a mistake. But also a side whom truly regrets what she did. And I'm sure that if you show this side, that you really are sorry and regret what you've done to your friends, they would really want to give you another chance. A chance to be better." Chat wasn't lying. He knew he would as Adrien.

"You really think so? That I can be better? But I don't know how..." Chloé said hoarsely.

"You'll figure it out. But only if you let others in, some people just want to help you. I want to help you." Chat said.

"And so do I." Ladybug said.

Chloé felt something, an emotion coming up in her. She don't know how to describe it. It felt both pleasant and frightening. However, she wasn't given the time to process it properly. "You know Chat, I always thought you were a mangy alley-cat sidekick whom was a screw-up. I was wrong about you. I can understand why Ladybug keeps you around." Chloé said. "Sorry if I ever thought you were anything less."

"Oh, I made my fair share of blunders. But I learned from them and got better. And I had my lady to put me straight." Chat said, looking lovingly at Ladybug, whom shot a loving look back.

The moment was ruined for a bit when the roof collapsed and a zombified Carapace and Rena dropped in, now with his pinkish violet eyes, and eyed our hero. "Kiss you!" they both said in unison.

"Stay behind us, Chloé, this may get messy!" Ladybug said as she grabbed her yo-yo, span it around and prepared to fight off her brainwashed partner.

Chloé hid under the table again as the fight went on around her. Inside her mind there was another battle going on, the voices of her hero Ladybug, Chat Noir and her mother both sounded.

_You can become a better person, Chloé.  
_

_What did I do to deserve such a useless daughter?_

_I want to help you!_

_Bourgeois women don't need help. We are not weak, we don't grovel.  
_

_My loved ones. They are my strength.  
_

_You can become a better person Chloé.  
_

_You can become better._

_You can become better.  
_

Chloé wiped her tears of her cheeks and looked up. "I will become better. I have broken people's faith in me...I will not break Ladybug's or Chat Noir's."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Zombizou rewrite, up!
> 
> Only part three left for the final battle with Zombizou and the final push for Chloé to become a person that actually deserves a Miraculous in the future. 
> 
> I really like writing this episode, but it is hard at points, because while I want to better Chloé I also want to remain fateful to the episode it is based on in some aspects as well.
> 
> Stay tuned, I will try to finish part three later this week. I hope you enjoy this part.
> 
> MAJOR EDIT
> 
> I have rewritten some parts. Mostly a cleanup of the grammar, spelling errors and dialogue. But the major changes happen at the Eiffel tower, Chat is no longer zombified at during the fight, some dialogue is slightly altered, and it is Chat as Adrien whom also gives a majority of the peptalk, due to Adrien's bond with Chloé.


	10. Zombizou 3 of 3

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **   
**EPISODE 3: ZOMBIZOU (REWRITE) PART 3**   
  


"Kissou!" that is what Carapace and Rena kept saying, under Zombizou's control, confronting Ladybug and Chat. Chat extended his baton as he pushed forward, trying to pin Carapace and Rena against a wall, struggling to do so as he avoided their kisses. "I love you guys too, but I am not going to be in a polyamorous relationship. My Lady, Lucky Charm if you please?"

Ladybug nodded as she All Ladybug's Lucky Charm has given her was a bottle of make-up remover. She quickly put up a plan as she avoided Rena. "I'm sorry Rena, but don't like you that way. Hate to do this, but I have a city to save and a Lucky Charm I need to use." While she was saying this she has snatched the scarf of the Gustav Eiffel statue, swung herself around a pole by her feet, and put some makeup remover on the scarf. Ladybug then wrapped the cloth around her yo-yo. "But I have to get to Zombizou herself to get it done." She then used her momentum from slinging on the pole to deliver a spin kick to Rena's face, seemingly knocking her out. "So sorry!" she muttered.

Meanwhile, Chat was dealing with Carapace, his baton and his shield clashing. Then Carapace rammed Chat against a wall with his shield against a wall, all while all making kissy faces. "Carapace, I'm flattered but...my heart belongs to someone else." Chat said as he put his baton between the wall and the shield and extended it, pushing his brainwashed teammate of him.

"Chat, I am going to finish things with Zombizou. Rena's out cold, can you hold Carapace off a little bit longer?" Ladybug asked.

"No worries, bugaboo! I can do this all day!" Chat said as he was once again pushing with his baton against Carapace and his shield. With her being reassured like that, she jumped through the hole in the roof to confront Zombizou personally. Chat knew he could buy the time she needed. He hoped his superior agility and experience would win out against his friend until he is cured of the spell.

However, Rena started to slowly awaken. "Kissie?" she muttered as she saw Chat and Carapace fighting. She readied herself to pounce on Chat and convert him while he was distracted. But she didn't go by unnoticed.

  
Chloé didn't think of herself for the first time in her life. Not in the sense that she felt more important then everyone. Also not in the sense she was wallowing in self-pity. She thought now about protecting the hero. The hero whom still believed in her. The only one whom truly believed in her whom hasn't been zombified at least. She had jumped onto Rena's 's back and pulled her hair. "Leave him alone!"  
  
Chat Noir saw Chloé holding off Rena as he himself was holding off Carapace. "Chloé, stop that! It's dangerous!"  
  
"As were the past few hours. You planned for the final confrontation to be on the Eiffel Tower? Here we are! There is no need to keep me safe any longer. We just need to give Ladybug time to purify Miss Bustier and do the Miraculous Ladybug Thing and everything will be fine again. As for me, for once I am going to do something useful with my life. And I happily would risk it for Ladybug...and for you. You said you believe in me. Well, I am showing your faith in me isn't misplaced!" Chloé said.   
  
Chat smiled genuinely at Chloé's bravery. "Then hold on, this shouldn't take long with my Lady on the job, Chloé."  
  
Chloé held on for as long as she could. Luckily the love zombies were mostly mindless and not thinking straight, so it took a while for a cloudy-minded Rena Rouge to pull of Chloé. "Kiss you!" she said as she pinned Chloé down and puckered up.  
  


"I just hope you got your rabies shot." Chloé said. She tried to fight off the infection for as long as she could, but she would eventually lose herself to the spell. It wasn't so bad. She didn't feel malice, she didn't feel sadness and hatred. She only felt love, happiness, like she could embrace the entire world. In fact, she would do so right now...

Chat gulped as suddenly a zombified Carapace, Rena Rouge and Chloé were all now turning their attention to him. Chat just twirled his baton and took a battle pose. "Ladybug, whatever you are planning to do, do it fast!" he thought to himself.

  
Ladybug was on the top of the tower, now confronting Zombizou. "You are alone Ladybug. Accept your defeat, accept my love and give me your Miraculous!" Zombizou taunted.  
  
"This is not true love!" Ladybug said as she shot out her yo-yo. Due to her good aim, the cloth that was soaked in makeup remover covering her weapon, brushed across Zombizou's lips, removing the mind control lipstick. At first, Zombizou didn't realize it as she tried to blow a projectile kiss. Once she realized she had no more lipstick on, she grabbed her lipstick to try and apply more. This moment of distractions was all Ladybug needed. She wrapped her yo-yo around Zombizou's hands, preventing her from applying more makeup. She then kicked Zombizou in the face, knocking the lipstick out of her hand, and knocking her off the tower. While she could have survived the fall as an Akuma, Ladybug didn't have a desire to hurt her Akumatized teacher too much, and pulled her back up.   
  
As Zombizou was flung back on the tower, she was dazed and Ladybug took the chance to pick up the lipstick, break it in half and release the Akuma. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug said, opening up her yoyo, catching the Akuma and purifying it. "Time to de-evilize...gotcha!" She let the now white butterfly go again. "Bye, bye little butterfly." She then tossed the can of makeup remover in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" it exploded in a wave of ladybugs, whom put everything back where it was before the Zombizou incident.   
  
Everyone was also cured of the love zombie spell. People still embraced and kissed, but it was more to celebrate that Ladybug and her team saved the day, again! Ivan and Mylène were always sickingly sweet together, so making out in real life was no different from their love zombie kisses and continued like nothing happened.   
  


Chat was in a terrible position as he was pinned against a wall, keeping his arms outstretched, as well as his baton to keep the zombified Carapace, Rena and Chloé off and it was straining his muscles as he felt his arms were on fire. "Just a few more moments. Ladybug is going to fix this soon." He kept playing over and over in his head as he held on with everything he could...and then the Miraculous Ladybug wave washed over them.

The formerly zombified heroes and Chloé had their minds cleared up and they took a few steps back. They looked a bit awkward. Chloé broke the uncomfortable silence by saying: "I just hope Ladybug won't be mad for trying to kiss her boyfriend."

  
Hawkmoth was furious, like he always was after his champion was defeated by the heroes of Paris. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace. If Zombizou is right, if love does always conquer, then one day my most cherished wish will come true for me." he said as the shutters in his window closed. He turned back to Gabriel Agreste, Nooroo floating beside him. "Zombizou's spell had evened the field, we had outnumbered them and yet they still failed. I was so close. If I can get my next Akuma to also build an army..."  
  
"Not every Akuma is guaranteed to create his or her own minions. As you know, the powers they receive are very circumstantial, depending on the objects they hold, the emotions they feel, what motivates them..." Nooroo counted down on his paw (he didn't have fingers).   
  
"I know that. But it is unreliable, to rely on luck. My Akumas have been outnumbered ever since the fox and the turtle joined the Miraculous Hero Team. I need something to balance out the numbers even when my Akuma cannot create its own henchmen. Nooroo, answer me truthfully, is there a way?" Gabriel asked.   
  
Nooroo was forced to answer truthfully due to his bond to the Miraculous. "Yes there is. In time of need, when a Champion isn't enough you can summon foot soldiers for the Akuma. It is called the Moth Swarm, but it is not an ability that is unlocked from the get-go." Nooroo explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, how do I unlock it?" Gabriel said, grabbing the creature and shaking him around.  
  
"B-b-because like a-a-all extra Miraculous powers...y-y-you unlock them with time and experience." Nooroo stated.  
  
"I have had these powers for a while, how long will it take then? I am running out of time and patience, Nooroo!" Gabriel shouted.  
  
Nooroo wriggled himself free, dusted himself off and explained, so it would get through Gabriel's thick skull. "Normally Miraculous wielders are picked when they are young, teens are developed but can still change and are flexible, so for them it is easier to unlock new powers over time. You were already an an adult and not a young one when you got me. So for you the growth goes differently and unfortunately slower. It is surprising in fact you were able to create such potent Akumas to begin with."  
  
"If time isn't on my side, then I have to force it." Gabriel noted.  
  
"If you use an external force to do so, it will not only hamper your growth of power but it would cause complications, mental and physical over time." Nooroo warned. He never approved of Gabriel's actions but he didn't want the man hurt.  
  
"Then I will achieve my goal before the problems arise. A fair trade off to see my noble goal achieved." Gabriel said. He would search the manuscripts he had recovered alongside the Butterfly Miraculous. It was troublesome translating them, but he knows that the answer to his question was in there. Everything depended on it.  
  
Nooroo sighed. The man would be the end of Paris if he doesn't destroy himself first in the process. But he also felt sad because he knew that Gabriel was once a good man. How the mighty have fallen. He knew Tikki and Plagg's chosen, alongside their new allies would one day put an end to his madness and pull him back to the light. They had to.   
  
Zombizou had turned back into Miss Bustier. When she found herself on the Eiffel tower of all places, and she had no memory of how she got there. When she saw the heroes of Paris 'pound it', she realized what has happened. "I was Akumatized, wasn't I? I...was too weak to fight off Hawkmoth and I did something terrible. I'm terrible!"  
  
"You don't need to blame yourself. Hawkmoth is the only one to blame. He has taken control of many people, even those with powerful minds." Ladybug comforted her.  
  
"You even fought off the Akuma for a short period of time...from what I was told." Chat Noir pointed out. "Not many people can say that, it shows your strength of character."   
  
"And you did so protecting one of your students. You ma'am are one badass teacher, people are lucky to have." Carapace added.  
  
"And even if Hawkmoth corrupted your ideals...even at your worst you didn't physically hurt anyone. No one had a scratch. They were just a bit high on love or something." Rena said.   
  
"And I fully agree with them." a fifth voice added behind them. Chloé Bourgeois had made it up to the top with the rest of them. "You blame yourself...You can blame Hawkmoth...But I am truly to blame for what's today. I was a spoiled brat, I felt entitled to everything. I hurt people because I could. I thought I could change, but I let my pettiness, my ego, my self-conceited attitude get the best of me. My pride became more important then my loved ones. When everyone got a gift for a birthday, except for me because due to me being so self-absorbed, I forgot...It was the final straw. I only felt anger and I once again caused another mess. I feel so guilty because...You were the one person I regretted helped in Akumatizing because...You were one of the few whom looked out for me, encouraged me to be better. I don't have many people whom do that for me and...I fear that I may have lost them all."   
  
Miss Bustier got up and then wrapped a surprised Chloé up in a hug. "Chloé, you haven't lost me." she said in a motherly way. "I am proud that you finally are honest with yourself. I knew that deep down, there was a good girl behind that mask, Chloé. And I am glad to know I was right."   
  
"I don't think you lost everyone yet, Chloé." Chat Noir stepped in. "In fact you were really brave stepping in to protect me. I think that if they learn how brave you were, you may not only be able to reconnect your old friendships, but over time create new ones as well."   
  
Chloé started to shed tears again, but not out of sorrow, but because she felt a slightest bit of hope well up in her again. "Y-y-you really think so?"   
  
"We're certain of it." Ladybug said, patting Chloé shoulder. "Now let's get you down back on the ground before our power runs out." And after getting everyone down safe Ladybug decided to morph back in civilian form and have a make out session with her boyfriend, one where she drowns out the bad memories associated with kissing the last few hours have created with happier memories of kissing.  
  
When Chloé returned to school tomorrow, people were still at unease. Yeah, they saw a different Chloé that was a blubbering and regretful mess during the Akuma attack, but people also expected to fall back in bad habits. But they said nothing. They wanted to mostly see how everything developed. Chloé was subdued and silent, something that is not expected from here. At first glance she looked the same aside the behavioral shift, she still had the same clothing and hairstyle. But looking closer she was wearing far less make up. Just a little to look presentable, but she didn't look like a Barbie-doll anymore.   
  
Everyone was happy to see a normal Miss Bustier enter the classroom again. After saying good morning in class, Chloé drew everyone's attention again. No one knew what to expect. "I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Bustier, but there are a few things I need to say to the class. I promise I won't take too much of everyone's time. Please?" Chloé never asked nicely before, and only a select few suspected what she would be doing.  
  
She went to the front, with two things in her hand; a box and the purse Marinette has made, but cleaned of earlier vandalizing she had performed on it. "Miss Bustier, first I want to make up for forgetting your birthday. So, happy birthday?" she said as she handed it to her favorite teacher.  
  
"Chloé...you didn't have to." Miss Bustier said with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"No, you deserve it more than anyone." She said as she took a deep breath and turned towards her fellow students. "And I have a few things to say to all of you. I am going to give it to you straight: I know I have been a massive bitch to everyone of you. I have insulted you, belittled, threatened, blackmailed, bribed, lied to, used or abused each and everyone of you at one point, and for more then a few I directly or indirectly caused you to be Akumatized. For that I am sorry. I know a sorry doesn't change anything. And I will not make excuses for what I did. Everything that happened because of my own flaws and weaknesses. But I am willing to acknowledge what I've done. And I may not be able to take back what I did, I really, genuinely want to try and make up for what I did. Some of you may not choose not to forgive me, and I will not blame you. If you don't want to speak to me again, then I won't bother you." Chloé said.   
  
The classroom was dead silent at that point. No one expected Chloé to apologize. They barely had comprehended Chloé's near-suicidal demeanor yesterday, let alone this. Some were muttering to themselves. Some didn't know what to think. Someone had to break the uncomfortable silence. "I forgive you!" Adrien said. "I meant it when I said I was disappointed in your earlier actions. But the words you said, they couldn't be anything other then genuine. In fact...I think I can see the Chloé from my childhood again, slowly finding her way back."   
  
Everyone expected Adrien, the good guy that he is, to forgive Chloé. He was just so nice and naive like that. "I forgive you too, Chloé." Marinette said. Well, that surprised everyone as Marinette has had more reason then anyone else to hate Chloé. "I knew Adrien wouldn't be friends with you if you didn't have any redeemable qualities. And on rare occasions I have seen that you have a heart. You may not have been able to show it or know how to but...if the likes of Adrien, Miss Bustier and even Ladybug could see that, then I think I may want to try to know this new and improved Chloé."  
  
"Marinette...I think I deserve your forgiveness least of all. I bullied you for years, I broke down your confidence at every turn...all because I was jealous of you even before you began wooing Adrien. Everyone likes you for being you while I had to flaunt my wealth and heritage...You had loving parents whom despite their busy jobs still spend so much time with you and love you...and because you have so much talent while I..." Chloé said.  
  
"Yet I'm giving it to you. Someone told me that for people to become better they need to be given a chance to do so." Marinette said, locking eyes with Miss Bustier, whom smiled back at her before turning back to Chloé. "And I want to give you that chance."   
  
"I forgive her too." Rose said in a chirpy tone. "On the bus, though she was still a bit irritable, told me she didn't like to see me get hurt trying to save her. I want to see more of this compassionate Chloé."   
  
"I...I trust Marinette's and Miss Bustier's judgement." Nathaniel said.   
  
"Me too!" Kiva said.   
  
Not everyone in the class spoke up, but they were willing to give Chloé at least the chance to prove herself. Others didn't say anything. It would never be unanimous, that was for sure, but it went better then anyone would expect. Sabrina stepped out of her seat and hugged Chloé. "I forgive you, Chloé."  
  
"Sabrina...Aside from Adrien, I regret pushing you away the most. You have been such a good friend to me, and I didn't treat you with the same respect. So I promise I will be a better friend from now on. If I do anything stupid or am about to, or when I am out of line, don't be afraid to tell me. I need to keep myself in line but I'll need your help." Chloé sobbed.  
  
"I promise...that I'll try." Sabrina said.   
  
"You know, if I didn't date Ondine now, I may have wanted to try to woo this Chloé again." Kim whispered to Max.  
  
"You better shut up now before you'll say something you regret, and eventually end up with a lot of bodily harm." Max warned his jockish friend.   
  
"Marinette, I know you have a big heart and all, and Chloé may seem truly regretful, but I think you went a bit easy on her." Alya said. She is a type that would hold a grudge a bit longer then the rest of her teammates.  
  
"Maybe, but she is beating herself up enough as it is, I don't have to kick her while she's down. But I have a positive feeling Chloé is honest this time. Besides, I have made mistakes too, Mistakes I truly regret. Things I'm not proud of. If I were not to reach out my hand for friendship, if I were to do nothing to help her, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I save people's lives, but not always in the literal sense." Marinette answered.  
  
Alya sighed. "Because I trust you is the only reason for me not to immediately scratch her eyes out." She certainly was a vixen, she could be relentless. "I'll keep an eye on her though."  
  
"We all do." Marinette said. She briefly looked in her purse, where Tikki gave an approving smile. Tikki was all for compassion and she was proud of Marinette for having so much of it.  
  
"Adrien, I want to properly reconnect. Hang out like we used to. No trophy boy thing, no scheme to boost my status, no false flirting just as friends as we used to as kids. And hopefully without making your girlfriend jealous." Chloé said, the last line spoken with a half-hearted smile as she attempted a joke.  
  
"Of course. It will be like old times." Adrien held out his pinkie. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends!" Chloé said as she locked pinkies with Adrien. She then turns to Marinette. "I meant what I said, I still think I don't deserve your forgiveness, Marinette. But I'll work hard to be a person that does. I still envy you a bit...but I won't deny you are good for Adrien. He has this genuine, dopey smile on his face when you're with him. I'm glad you make him happy."   
  
"Thanks. And you could also do with a real smile, Chloé. Not those evil smirks." Marinette said.   
  
Chloé just nodded. She felt like she had taken up enough of everyone's time and sat down in her usual seat as Miss Bustier continued her class. There would be much more time later she would have to spend wisely into cleaning up her act. But she was glad to at least been giving the chance to do so. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking it'd be easy. But for the first time in a long while, she felt positive.  
  
_Are you happy now?_  
  
The voice in her head had sounded one more time. But this time she didn't tune it out or react badly to it. 'I think I am...sort of.' she thought to herself, before forcing herself to concentrate on class. She wanted to be her grades to be on her own merits for the future after all.   
  
Her mother is coming by for Fashion Week, and Chloé will dread that visit. But she had a few friends and people to watch her back. And she felt that was something her mother could not take away from her.  
  
END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of my Zombizou rewrite.
> 
> I think this rewrite is my fav chapter in my series so far. I really wanted to take Chloé's redemption serious.
> 
> Next is the Style Queen/Queen wasp rewrite where Chloé has to confront her personal demons one more time and her transformation into a true heroic character we can root for will be completed.
> 
> MAJOR EDIT
> 
> I have rewritten some parts. Mostly a cleanup of the grammar, spelling errors and dialogue. But the major changes happen at the Eiffel tower, Chat is no longer zombified at during the fight, some dialogue is slightly altered, and it is Chat as Adrien whom also gives a majority of the peptalks, due to Adrien's bond with Chloé.


	11. Queen's Battle 1 of 5

  
**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **  
**EPISODE 4: QUEEN'S BATTLE (REWRITE) PART 1**  
  
Right now Team Miraculous, in their civilian forms, where up in Marinette's room, trying to calm her down, as she was rocking back and forth, hugging her legs in the corner. "Mari...sweetheart...you are freaking out way too hard about it!" Alya said as she tried to comfort her best friend. "Freak out? My hat design is going to be displayed on the Fashion week, it is going to be seen by Audrey Bourgeois, whom makes Gabriel Agreste look like a cupcake, it is my first Fashion show and I won't have it ruined. To boot, my problems won't end here because Adrien's dad is inviting me for dinner to talk about my relationship with Adrien. If things go wrong I may not only dissapoint my idol, but also jeopardize my relationship with Adrien and my future!" Marinette said.   
  
"I still can't believe that she can stare down the likes of Stoneheart without blinking but turns into a wreck about Fashion Week..." Nino muttered.  
  
"Now I think of it, your father took a long time to finally take notice of your relationship..." Alya said to Adrien.   
  
"Dad is always so unapproachable and elusive, combined with the fact he is busy for the preparation for Fashion Week." Adrien noted. "At least it has given us time to prepare."   
  
"Apparently, you didn't get enough time." Alya noted as she pointed at the still freak-out having Marinette.   
  
"Let me handle it." Adrien said as he cupped Marinette's cheek with his hand, and pulled her in for a short kiss, but she visibly relaxed as she was no longer curled up in a ball and now had a dopey smile on her face. "Marinette, listen...Your hat was wonderful. If you can impress dad, you can impress everyone. I am going to wear it with pride on the catwalk, to show the world how talented you are. Everyone is going to know your name, and one day your name will shine among the big names. And by then I hope to still be by your side."  
  
"Always..." Marinette said as she kissed Adrien back and they were in a full out make out session.  
  
"Dudes! We're still here!" Nino noted.   
  
"Well, at least she is not freaking out anymore. With catboy being able to calm her down with a single kiss, what am I still doing here?" Alya grumbled.  
  
"So what now?" Nino asked as they still stare at the kissing couple, whom kind of have forgotten the world around them.  
  
"Can't beat them..." Alya said as she pulled Nino towards him by the front of his shirt. "...join them!" She then engages in a make-out session with Nino of her own.   
  
The rest was disturbed when an angry Plagg was screaming and chasing down a laughing Trixx. "Get over here, you mangy mutt! I'll show you, lacing my Camembert with tobasco! Sacrilege of my precious cheese!" All while a flustered Wayzz and Tikki chased behind them to break them up, but it wasn't going to be that easy.   
  
Gabriel Agreste was not a happy bunny. And this time it was not because of the Akumas he created as Hawkmoth failing all the time. Though that didn't help. It is the fact Audrey Bourgeois is coming for Fashion Week. The most bratty, self-absorbed and spiteful woman ever. Sure, he was no saint, but he at least didn't delude himself in how low he sunk to achieve his goals, and his goals were (in his mind) not selfish. Audrey on the other hand was the devil wearing prada. He also remembered how in his youth she made Emily cry. And she has imprinted that on her daughter Chloe whom until recently has been tormenting the promising Marinette Dupain-Chang girl.  
  
At least from what he was able to hear, the Bourgeois girl is slowly turning her life around. Thank god, he was tired of having a light version of Audrey Bourgeois around, handling one would be bad enough. Though Fashion week came around, and it would be a good week to show off his work, the thought of that woman around spoiled his mood. But he'll get the last laugh out of it.   
  
It is a no lose situation. Either she ticks someone off so badly he can Akumatize him or her and send her after her. Or Audrey, in her pettiness is going to be insulted by some bad treatment from his end so that she ends up as his Champion (the thought of having control of his most hated non-superhero person almost made him smile). So in the end, either she becomes his puppet, roughed up or worse and those thoughts brightened his moods just a little.   
  
But enough about the most hated woman in his life, he goes back to the most beloved woman, as he turns to the comatose form of Emily Agreste, whom was inside of a capsule to keep her alive. "I am sorry that it takes so long, my love. But no matter what it takes, I'll get you back. I need you...Adrien needs you...you were always the one to hold our family together. And I'll do anything I need to mend it." he said as he gently placed a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the capsule. He sighed and then left the room, back to his office.  
  
Not a normal office, but a different office where he makes plans. The desk was far messier then the one upstairs, but no one ever saw this one so he didn't have to worry about appearances. He had a folder which contains 'Operation Heroes' Day', which would be his most masterful plan to date. That is if between now and the event any of his Akumas would be unsuccessful. Others contained files on the people he had Akumatized so far, and a list of strengths, weaknesses and accomplishments, with a few notes of whether they are worth Akumatizing in the future.  
  
Finally, the thing he was going over were some notes, in a type of unknown writing, and several books in a means to translate it. The current notes he was translating was a recipe of something. A potion...one that may prove useful once he learns what it does. He needs to have as many contingencies in place, nothing left to chance. Dumb luck has been on the so called heroes' sides and he would not be done in by that.   
  
In her own bedroom, Chloé was looking dreadful. Though she had decided to turn her life around, she was still not well liked by everyone just yet. That, and her mother is coming over for Fashion Week. She has to be in presence of her mother, which would be torture due to recent developments. Though she would not want to do any favors to her mother, her father's position as a mayor could be jeopardized if he didn't come over as a loving family man. She wished she could become sick or something so she wouldn't have to go. "I can't do this, Sabrina, it is going to be a hell."   
  
"It is only one week, and then she moves on and you'll be good. She barely pays attention so if you don't call or return her calls, which she never takes initiative for anyways, you won't have to put up with her. If she really doesn't care, you can do whatever you want from now on." Sabrina said, trying to comfort Chloé. She is one of the few in the know of the depths of Chloé's maternal problems, aside from Adrien.   
  
"I'm afraid...I'm afraid that she will pressure me, and destroy everything I have tried to build up before it gets a chance to become something. She may force me into a relapse. What do I do?" Chloé said as she took out a paper bag and breathed into it in an attempt to calm her nerves.  
  
"I promised I would no longer put up with anything, that I would help you get back in line should you get lost again, right? I intend to keep that promise." Sabrina said, putting her hand on Chloé's shoulder. "That's what friends do, right?"  
  
Chloé calmed down a bit. "I think no preparation in the world is going to be enough when it comes to my mother. So I just have to wing it I guess." she sighed for a bit. "Thanks for your support Sabrina. I feel like I don't deserve a friend like you, whom has been able to put up with me at my worst and still is a loyal friend at my side...I wonder why you even went through with that?"  
  
"Because I maybe deep down always knew that you are beautiful on the inside?" Sabrina noted. "Sounds a bit cheesy, I know."   
  
Chloé just smiled. She then grabbed her phone and thought for a bit. "I suddenly think of something...Maritr-I mean Marinette is going to be present at the Fashion Week. I can't imagine to think what my mother may do to her. She could destroy her or worse, offer to take her in and turn her into a copy of her. I, at my most bitchiest couldn't match my mother's alpha-bitch factor. I hae to warn her." she said as she rapidly starting typing a text message. She still had trouble talking to Marinette directly due to guilt at her past actions.   
  
The heroes had managed to break lips long enough to focus on the homework they wanted to do together and break the Kwamis apart before they throttled one another; Plagg still shot dirty looks at Trixx, whom just had an impish grin on his face; Wayzz and Tikki just kept an eye on them. Marinette's phone let out a signal as she took it out and read the new message that she recieved.   
  
"I got a message, from Chloé?" Marinette wondered.  
  
"You gave her your number? What were you thinking, girl?" Alya asked.  
  
"I told her that if she ever wanted to talk, I would be there for her, so yes, I gave her my number." Marinette said as she opened the message and started reading it.  
  
"You are talking about Chloé Bourgeois, you know what damage she could do if she relapses?" Alya stated.  
  
"Chloé is trying to do better, Alya. Besides, Marinette can deal with her if even if it is. But this is different..." Adrien noted.  
  
"I still trust her as far as I can throw her. Though with the enhanced strength of Rena Rouge I could toss her a long, long way." Alya said.  
  
"Alya, best calm down, it is not healthy to carry a grudge, you know. I say live and let live." Nino stated.   
  
"Well, I haven't forgotten what she did and I'm not ready to forgive just yet...or ever!" Alya said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Quiet, I'm reading..." Marinette said as she went through the message. "Chloé is warning me for her mother. And from what she writes me, she sounds like a real nasty piece of work. She asked me to not trust her."   
  
"I can agree with that. Audrey Bourgeois makes my father look pleasant. In fact, dad hates her with a passion." Adrien noted. "Chloé when she was at her worst got nothing on Audrey Bourgeois on a GOOD day. Last time I saw her she talked down to me like I was a very stupid toddler or something."  
  
"That woman sounds nasty. But...she at least cares about her husband and daughter, at least?" Marinette asked hopefully.  
  
"She barely gets Chloé's name right and treats her husband like a doormat. You know that she's the reason...No, I shouldn't say it, but you may figure it out from her warning that..." Adrien noted.  
  
"Chloé may have issues with her mother and may be the reason she turned out as nasty as she was?" Marinette wondered.  
  
"Yes." Adrien said, keeping his answer short and simple.  
  
"There you have it, it is in her blood to be a bitch." Alya pointed out.   
  
"Alya, I think you give Chloé too much of a hard time. She is beating herself up enough as it is." Marinette said.  
  
"I don't believe you guys. I know we're supposed to be the good guys and should see the best in everyone, but you are taking it too far." Alya noted. "I am not convinced that she could be more then just..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Adrien said. This shocked the rest as Adrien rarely has an outburst like that. "We got no time and energy for this. We need to catch up on our schoolwork due to fashion week going to take up a lot of time for all of us. We can discuss Chloé later and are not going to do our duties correctly as heroes if we are going to lash out at each other all the time. So we'll all play nice, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." everyone replied, and returned to their schoolwork.   
  
Marinette was worried at Chloé's warning. What the presence of Audrey could do to Chloé...and to her.   
  
The day of the Fashion Show had come by quicker then expected...way too quick for some. Especially Chloé as she and her father were in the car, as they were driven towards their destination. Chloé looked down and sullen. She really didn't look forward to seeing her mother again. Mayor Bourgeois looked nervous. He kept looking at his daughter. He wasn't sure what to do or say. But he hated to see his little angel as she was. "Er...I know your mother can be difficult, Chloé. But we just keep up appearances, she'll be gone in a few days and we can move on with our lives."  
  
Chloé knew her dad genuinely loved her. He just didn't always know how to act as a responsible dad. "Daddy, what did you ever see in mom?" she just asked out of the blue.  
  
André looked nervous. He didn't expect that question. "I am not sure. At the time I was just so besotted with her...maybe I didn't think it'd have gone different really quick after marriage or that I was too blind to see her...less savory side. Anyhow, sometimes it can't be helped. You think you have it good, living the dream and then..." André didn't answer but Chloé could fill in the rest, probably the rest of their marriage was a nightmare.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Chloé asked.  
  
"More then I care to admit." André said honestly. "But what I don't regret is having you, Chloé. I would suffer a thousand lifetimes with Audrey if it meant you would come into my life." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I may have not been the best father I could be but..."  
  
"It's ok, daddy. I know that you try." Chloé said, giving a real smile for the first time that day. "Maybe we should have a good talk, after this whole mess blows over?"  
  
"If that's what you want honeybee...Do know I love you, right?" André said.   
  
"I love you too, Daddy." Chloé said back. At least she was glad one parent didn't think she was a waste for time and space. One person she could never push away with her own stupidity.   
  
But their moment would be gone soon as they arrived at the Grand Palais where the Fashion Show would take place. Even more, where they would be greeted by Audrey Bourgeois. She had a sour look on her face, as if she had been sucking lemons. In fact she'd still be sour if she was buried up to her chin in sugar. "So, Zoey..."  
  
"Chloé." her daughter corrected.  
  
"Whatever, got nothing to say? Something that you think makes you look worthy in my eyes, of the latest hair brained scheme or accomplishments? Or the small ghost of a chance you actually did something I could approve of?" No 'Hello, daughter', or 'How are you doing?' Chloé quite frankly expected this.   
  
Chloé took a breath. She didn't look her in the eye. "Nothing of those. I figured since nothing could please you I'd just stop trying. We both know you don't want to be here, but you have to keep up appearances. We could go back and forth to discuss why or why I am not worth your time or love, but we'd both waste time and quite frankly, we both have better things to do."   
  
Audrey's face softened, but that's like saying a marble statue is exchanged for a statue of a softer type of stone. Still rock hard. "That's the first thing you ever said that didn't make me think you were stupid. You're right, let's keep the chat to a minimal. Just stay close and look pretty, that is the only thing you are good at. And you André, try to not look like a total weenie. You are a mayor, show that you think you are important." she said as she guided her family towards the building.   
  
Chloé sighed deeply, while André just looked meek as he followed her like a puppy. A very ashamed looking puppy. Chloé at least thought she did a form of damage control and knew that for now she was spared the worst. She didn't know how long it would last, but it would give her a bit of time on what to think or do next. As they entered they suddenly saw no one but Marinette Dupain-Chang. Of course she'd be here, her piece is one the fashion show. Chloé could only hope that she could do a bit of damage control here.  
  
Marinette was nervous for the show and didn't look where she was going until she bumped into the Bourgeois. "Gah! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't apologize, little girl. I never do..." Audrey said. She then saw the girl and recognized her from the description and pictures sent by her daughter, as well as the news she had followed. "You must be Miss Dupain-Chang. You created that fine bowler hat that competition I believe." Despite the sunglasses you could feel her gaze going right through it. Marinette feared that if she ever took those glasses off she'd turn to stone or something, like Audrey was a twisted medusa or something.  
  
"Er...yes, that is me. Just went for a walk to do some inspiration and...voila." she said, looking real nervous. Marinette was a nervous character and Chloé couldn't imagine what her mother's presence was doing to her now.  
  
"Normally I take anything Gabriel says to me with a grain of salt but he wasn't lying when he said you were a young aspiring talent. I had hoped to have met you before Gabriel would have a chance to snatch you up. I could always use more talented and smart people, the ones I tend to have barely know up from down." Audrey said with a smile. It was not a pretty smile. It was like how Sher Khan smiled before he wanted to eat Mowgli in a man cub sandwich.  
  
From behind her mother, Chloé made some gestures from behind Marinette, to bring to her attention what she had told her through text message before. Audrey turned around but Chloé quickly stood stiff and straight and whistled like nothing happened. Audrey shrugged and turned back to Marinette; "We should talk again after the show. You have a bright future ahead and I wouldn't mind having a small hand in that."   
  
Chloé knew that Audrey would genuinely follow upon an earlier threat of replacing her with Marinette. However, Marinette cared for her family and friends too much and would not sell her soul to the devil, er...her mother just for a chance at that. Chloé didn't feel jealous at all since she could barely stand to have a week with her mother, and no one should spend the rest of their lives as her little protegee, or lapdog, or poster girl...  
  
"Er...maybe...er, nice meeting you, Miss Bourgeois. Bye!" she said as she ran off.  
  
"Nervous, clearly easily flustered. Would be easy to break." Audrey said, a bit louder then anticipated. "No way I would let Gabriel get a one-up over me by hogging all young talents for himself. I knew that under my wing SHE would NOT disappoint me." Audrey said, looking back briefly at Chloé, whom just looked at the ground, not meeting her gaze. She knew the jab at her was still coming. She should not take everything her mother says serious anymore. But years of emotional turmoil are not so easily overcome. Chloé tried bottling it up for now. Later when she was alone, she would scream to the heavens. But she had to take it for now.  
  
Marinette has arrived into the showroom with the catwalk where the fashion show would take place. She waved at her parents, Alya and several other classmates whom had come to support her. Mostly the ones whom were in the arts and crafts club. "She looks nervous." Sabine said as she saw her daughter.  
  
"No doubt, it's her first fashion show and her first professional piece. Not to mention Adrien will be modeling it." Alya explained, saying that last line with a wink.   
  
"I'm sure it will go just great!" Tom assured his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
The mood was ruined when Audrey Bourgeois came in and opened her noise-hole: "I can't believe what this place has come to. I have to share the front row with these low-lives!" she said, pointing at Alya and Rose. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloé shot an apologetic look. Alya gave Chloé a dirty look, but Rose had a more sympathetic one.  
  
Luckily, Nathalie Sancoeur, followed by Marinette, approached her. "Madame Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste has reserved a seat for you." she stated.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Audrey said as she stood up, ready to move for the best seat anyone could have, no doubt.  
  
"On the second row." Nathalie said. Her face was impassive, but deep down she felt smug as Nathalie also didn't care for Audrey Bourgeois much, hating her almost as much as Gabriel did.   
  
"WHAT? I always sit on the front row."  
  
"Not today." Nathalie said as she once again tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.   
  
"This is unacceptable. Gabriel can't do this to me! I am the one whom discovered him. Without me he'd still be drawing his unworldly designs in his abysmal grand studio." Audrey stated. She tended to claim having discovered Gabriel and liked to brag about it but everyone knew she had little involvement and tried to leech of her like Chloé did on Adrien.   
  
Nathalie had to push her skills to the limit to not show she was enjoying taking the mickey out of Audrey Bourgeois. "I could offer your seat to someone else if you don't want it."   
  
"How dare you! You're fired!" Audrey bit at her. Chloé didn't like the look on her mother's face and it only reminded her that she would have that same look on her face every time she had threatened someone in the past. It was like looking in a mirror that showed the future and it was one Chloé didn't like.  
  
"I don't work for you, I work for Mr. Agreste." Nathalie stated. Is that woman that stupid that she thinks...Oh wait, never mind.  
  
"Let's see about that!" Audrey said as she took out her phone and dialed a number.   
  
Gabriel saw the incoming call from Audrey. All he would have to do is ignore her. Just as planned. There would be multiple scenario's, but the one where Audrey would let her pettiness get the best of her was the most likely scenario. He smiled. She would be as vicious an Akuma as she was a human being, a perfect champion to get the Miraculouses, and that brain-dead woman as his lapdog was the cherry on top.   
  
Audrey was furious when she reached Gabriel's voicemail. Nathalie, still keeping her face neutral was actually having more fun then she ever had in a long time. "I assume from your expression that I'm not fired."   
  
"This is unacceptable! I will not view a fashion show from the second row, ever!" Audrey threw a tantrum and ran off. Chloé and André followed her, looking sheepish and utterly ashamed. Chloé couldn't believe she actually wanted to be like that woman. What was she thinking? Was she actually thinking? Clearly she wasn't...  
  
The shutters in Hawkmoth's lair opened up as the white butterflies flew around. "Tell me, my dear Akumas, what will be the trend tonight?" One of the butterflies landed in his hand, infusing it with dark energy. "Fly, my little Akuma and evilize this wonderfully vile queen." Hawkmoth was so going to enjoy this.  
  
The Akuma flew across the city fairly quick (Akumas can fly deceptively fast after all) and detected its prey, the spoiled woman storming off with her daughter and husband in tow. It then possessed the golden rose on her hat, and established a connection between her and Hawkmoth. The sudden stop startled Chloé and André.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Audrey dear?"  
  
The butterfly outline appeared over her face, the mark of Hawkmoth as the butterfly-based supervillain began to work his magic. "Style Queen, I am Hawkmoth. You've been refused a throne that is rightfully yours. As the queen of fashion you will now be able to take revenge on those fashion disasters whom disrespected you."  
  
"They'll see whose Queen, Hawkmoth!" Audrey said. She said it aloud, so Chloé immediately realized what has happened. Her mother as an Akuma is a frightening thought and she immediately knew they were all screwed. When the black and purple oily substance covered her mother, Chloé and André couldn't help but take a few steps back and cover their mouths. Yep, definately screwed!  
  
Meanwhile, the fashion show had begun and everyone was in awe. Adrien was rocking the suit that he wore in combination with Marinette's hat. Luckily she had long switched out the pigeon feather for a synthetic one so Adrien wouldn't be bothered by it too much. As he did usual poses that made him look so goddamn sexy, he shot a sly wink at Marinette, whom felt her melting in her seat and hoping her panties would stay clean. Alya just giggled amused at Marinette's reaction.   
  
The show was interrupted as a burst of gold smoke and glitter crashed into the stage and Audrey Bourgeois, now an Akuma made herself known. She has bright and sparkling golden skin. She wears sunglasses with dark shades over her eyes and her head appears to have pulled-back gilded hair in the style of a crown with five black pointed stones attached around the front. She wears a golden leotard designed with vertical strips of cloth, with a black strap on her left shoulder and pointed black edges around each leg. She has medallion high heeled boots. She holds a long gilded staff, having a bud-shaped tip with a black chevron line around it on top. To be honest, it looked tacky as hell.   
  
"A fashion show without the queen of style? Utterly unacceptable!" Style Queen said upon entrance.  
  
"I never attended a fashion show before but I know that is supposed to happen right?" Tom Dupain asked. Marinette ignored her father as she had an intense look on her face, and so did Alya. Alya immediately sent a message to Nino that simply read 'Akuma alert!'   
  
"Where is that ungrateful Adrien Agreste? I demand that he kneels before me!" Style Queen said.  
  
Well, the Fashion Show could have definitely gone a lot better.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the rewrite of Queen's Battle (the collective name of the Style Queen and Queen Wasp episodes). 
> 
> Audrey is a bitch, plain and simple, and Chloé doesn't want to become like her or emulate her this time. Hoping to build a bit on the relationship with her father in the later chapters. 
> 
> Alya will eventually come around but she will be the one whom has the hardest time warming up to Chloé. 
> 
> Bit of foreshadowing with Hawkmoth too.
> 
> Anyhow, this will be a long entry as it is two episodes I'm adapting now of course. But it will complete Chloé's transformation into a true hero and to Queen Bee. 
> 
> Just stay tuned.


	12. Queen's Battle 2 of 5

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **   
**EPISODE 4: QUEEN'S BATTLE (REWRITE) PART 2**

  
"Where is that ungrateful Gabriel Agreste? I demand that he kneels before me!" Style Queen said.

Well, the Fashion Show could have definitely gone a lot better. But now the most vicious woman Adrien knew had turned into an Akuma. And a tacky one at that, all that gold was hurting his eyes. "My father isn't here!" Adrien shot back at the Style Queen.

"Then I'll have to make due with Agreste Jr." she said as she aimed her scepter. Adrien managed to barely duck under the beam of golden energy that came from her staff. He then rolled forward and grabbed onto it, as he struggled with Style Queen to get it out of her hands. "Everybody, run!" he shouted towards the civilians, whom tried to scramble to get out.

Until they were all out of the room, Adrien couldn't transform but he could hold her off briefly in his civilian form. While less powerful then when he was Chat Noir, his physical attributes as a civilian were still enhanced to a degree due to longtime use of the Miraculous. But he couldn't hold her for long. And he didn't as she pushed him off and then sent him to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Adrien fell down hard as saw Style Queen's staff aimed at him. "You fight well, for a prissy little model."

"Overprotective dad, paid good money for martial arts classes." Adrien explained.

"No kung-fu tricks will protect you from becoming part of my personal treasure collection!" she said as her staff glowed with golden energy. With her being this close he had nowhere to run and would be blasted by...whatever this staff would do to him.

"What are you doing? He is not part of the plan!" Hawkmoth shouted in Style Queen's head. He should have control of the Akuma, he should have control of the situation. He made her his Champion, he was her master! When he told them to not hurt Adrien, they should comply without question.

"No, he isn't. But it is much more fun this way!" Style Queen mentally shot back. Despite the Akumatization, Audrey still had quite a will of her own.

Marinette and Alya have been trying their best to help evacuate the people inside. After that was done, they could slip away and transform. However, Marinette saw Adrien was at the mercy of Style Queen. "Adrien!" she said as she rushed at him. "Tikki, Spots..." But she was cut off as she took the shot for Adrien, engulfing her in a burst of golden light and glitter. And when the blast died down, all that was left standing was a gold statue.

"Marinette!" Adrien said as his heart sank. His girlfriend, his Lady...

"Oh, right. She was your girlfriend. No worries, I'm not going to break up the lovely pair. You'll be with her, encased in gold forever!" Style Queen said as she aimed her staff again. Though suddenly she saw something coming towards her from the corner of her eye and barely managed to dodge it.

It was the shield of Carapace, which narrowly missed her, bounced across the walls and was caught in mid-air again by its wielder. "Have no fear, Carapace is here." Nino hadn't wasted any time and had transformed and rushed to the fashion show as soon as he had received Alya's message. He briefly noted the golden statue that was formerly known as Marinette. He gritted his teeth in anger as he started to confront Style Queen.

"No, Marinette...Why did you do that? You weren't supposed to be reckless. That is my job...It should have been me." Adrien said as he hugged the golden statue.

Alya came by, holding the purse Marinette has dropped, Tikki could barely be seen peaking out of it. "Come on. We have to go and find a place to transform so that we can kick her arse. I want revenge for my best friend as well." Alya said to her.

Adrien had an intense look on his face. "All right." he noted. He and Alya got themselves a spot to hide and transform. "Plagg...Claws out!" he said, in a colder tone then normal, as green and black energy engulfed them and he transformed into Chat Noir.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya said as in a flash of white and orange energy, she transformed into Rena Rouge. "Let's whoop Bile Queen's butt!" she suggested.

Carapace had been holding off Style Queen for a bit. He fought her at close range, trying to hit her with his shield. As he tried to whack her however, he found out something odd but unsettling: it went right through her. She was apparently made of golden glitter, and every time she was hit, the glitter would part and reassemble to allow things to pass harmlessly through her. "Hah! You cannot stop the Style Queen! I'm invincible." She said as she aimed her staff.

Carapace held up his shield to block the blast. He then found his shield has turned to gold, but luckily the rest of Carapace didn't. "Heh. Some Queen you are. The only thing you did is give my shield a coat of paint." Carapace said as he swung at her with his shield again. Only for his shield to shatter as soon as it and Style Queen's battle-staff hit each other. Carapace was stunned by this turn of events. But he couldn't contemplate on it as he had to dodge gold blasts from Style Queen's staff.

"Oh, not so tough without your fancy shield, are you little boy? And even with a shield you were barely a threat." Style Queen boasted.

Carapace could fight hand to hand, but he was not used to fighting without his shield. And he didn't really have a way to hurt that woman as she was pretty much intangible. Luckily he wouldn't be on his own for long as Chat Noir and Rena Rouge arrived on the scene. "Good that you're here guys. She is an odd one to fight. It's like her entire body is composed of gold dust."

"Hey, Golddigger. You feel proud of yourself, petrifying little girls?" Chat sneered at Style Queen.

"The little brat shouldn't have gotten in the way. It's her own fault." Style Queen spat.

Chat Noir growled as he pounced at her, trying to slash at her with his claws, only to go right through her...Ok, not quite right, he hit her, but every time he slashed, gold dust came loose from Style Queen's physical form and instead immediately reformed into her body. It was like trying to catch smoke. "Stupid tomcat! I am Style Queen, my entire body consists of the most fabulous golden glitter dust! You cannot touch me, you cannot harm me, you cannot beat me!" she said as she whacked Chat with her staff and sent him flying.

Chat groaned as he hit the wall hard and fell down to the ground. He looked up to see Rena and a shieldless Carapace trying to hit style Queen, but none of their hits would do harm to her. He looked up to see Tikki, flying around the golden statue that was Marinette. She picked the Miraculous of her ears, chanted for a bit, and turned them back from gold to normal. She then approached Chat. "We have to retreat and regroup. Without Marinette to wield the Ladybug Miraculous we don't have a way to reverse the damage Style Queen has done."

"I hate to run away...But you are right." Chat said as he picked himself up and rejoined his teammates. He whispered some instructions in Rena Rouge's ear, whom nodded. He then turned to Style Queen. "Hey, Glitter gal! You are so goddamn tacky. I mean, seriously? You're made of glitter? What are you, a toddler?"

"Why you little...You're fired!" Style Queen said as she aimed her staff and fired. Rena quickly brought her flute to her lips, but Style Queen didn't notice that in her moment of rage. As soon as the blast hit, where the heroes once stood were now three golden hero statues. "Hah, I sure showed you! Who's the queen? I'm the queen!" she cheered.

"Style Queen, you idiot! You turned Chat Noir's Miraculous to gold! It is useless to me now." Hawkmoth said. He hated that this particular Akuma was so hard to control. She nearly turned his son into gold and has now made the Miraculous useless.

"No worries. I'll just wait for Ladybug, she will come for her friends, then I trap her in gold, deliver them to you, and turn them back long enough for you to..." she said as she moved towards the statues, and touched Chat Noir, only for the statues to dissolve into orange smoke. The same has happened for the Marinette statue. "What the..."

"Rena Rouge's Mirage...she has tricked you with her power of illusions." Hawkmoth explained.

"I will not be humiliated with some smoke and mirrors! I am so going to fire her..." Style Queen grumbled.

Hawkmoth felt a headache coming up, dealing with this Akuma. The Style Queen's bitching almost wasn't worth having such a powerful Akuma in return. Almost. "Find them, flush them out, anything to get their Miraculouses. Just do whatever it takes."

"You know what? I am going after Gabriel Agreste, mixing business and pleasure. The heroes will always show up no matter who is in danger. That should work out great." Style Queen noted as she turned into a cloud of gold dust and flew off. As she left the room, cries of "You're fired, you're fired!" sounded as she turned people to gold on her way to her destination.

Chloé had seen the entire fight. She had picked a good hiding spot. And for once she was glad her mother ignored her existence most of the time. Her mother hadn't even noticed she was there. But she had overheard everything. "She's going after Adrien's dad. I have to warn him, and the heroes...wherever they are." she thought. The heroes were forced in retreat, and something was up with Ladybug as she didn't show. She'd have to think about later, warnings came first.

The heroes had managed to slip out and make their way towards Master Fu's. The Golden Marinette statue was in the middle of the room as Fu studied it. "I cannot reverse this. The Akuma whom did it was such a vicious and bitter person her magic has more oomph then the usual Akuma."

"Darn it!" Adrien growled as he punched the floor. He had suspected it, but he didn't like having it confirmed. "It should have been me. It wouldn't have been as bad."

"We would rather have none of our friends turned into gold." Alya stated.

"I am also without a weapon. I tried transforming back and forth, but the shield is still not there." Nino said. "And I haven't mastered combat without the shield yet. So we are down one and a half member."

"We need a temporary Ladybug to defeat the Akuma. Though at this point I would not give the Ladybug Miraculous to an inexperienced candidate." Master Fu said. "Adrien, I need you to temporary wield the Ladybug Miraculous. You, as the most experienced member of the team, should be most qualified to wield its power."

"I-I cannot do that. I cannot plan like Marinette does. I am the one whom normally rushes into things and gets possessed or blasted. I am not as creative as her..." Adrien protested. "Can't you give it to Nino, or Alya?"

"Dude, I cannot plan my homework schedule, let alone formulate a battle plan." Nino argued.

"And I admit being even more brash than you. Master Fu is right, you have the most experience. It has to be you." Alya added. Adrien still looked down. "Adrien, we have a dangerous job, we could all get hurt or cursed at any point. Marinette just had the luck of it not having happen too often to her, her luck just ran out today.

Tikki floated in front of Adrien. "Do it for her. You are now the only one that can fix it. I know you can do it, Adrien. You have doubts? Marinette has them all the time. And yet she puts on these earrings every day to protect the ones she loves. And you do the same as Chat."

"I messed up so much in the past..." Adrien argued.

"Everyone does, it is impossible to not make mistakes. But you are getting better. You are growing each and every day. And I am sure you can handle it. I know because Marinette would have trusted you with this as well." Tikki said.

Adrien looked at the statue where his Princess was trapped in. His face hardened as he nodded. He pulled off his ring. "Nino, you can be the temporary Chat Noir. The baton is different from the shield but at least you'll have a weapon for now. Just be careful with the Cataclysm."

"I will not disappoint you, bro!" Nino answered.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Had a lot of practice with you." Plagg joked.

"Now, do I have to pierce my ears or something?" Adrien asked Tikki.

"No, they are magical, they can just attach to your ears. It would be impractical otherwise. Some other male Ladybugs of the past have used them as cuff links as well." Tikki explained.

"All right. Let's try this...Tikki, Spots on!" Adrien's transformation sequence started with Tikki entering the earrings, turning them red and black spots appeared. Red energy traveled from his left hand, which he held in a fist and then formed his suit as it traveled from left to right. He then outstretched his middle and index fingers on both hands and ran them across his eyes to form the mask. The yo yo appeared on his waist. He did a backflip, landed on his feet, and made a pose with his hands on his waist.

Adrien looked at his new form. It at first glance was a male version of the Ladybug suit. But there was more black to it then Marinette's suit. The outside of his legs and lower torso, around the knees, and his upper arms were black, just like his collar and so were his hands. "Hey, not bad." he noted.

"Rad! Now let's see what I look line with this. Plagg, claws out!" Plagg was sucked into the ring, turning it black with the neon green paw print. Nino involved break-dancing in his transformation sequence again. Only this time he was spinning on his head instead of his back, as black and green energy formed under his spinning head, and traveled up towards the rest of his body, ending at his feet. He stops spinning, then used the spin as a momentum to land himself back on his feet. Then he pulls up the black hood with the cat ears to complete the look. He then stood there, cross armed, with a catty smirk.

After the transformation, Nino looked at his new form. It looked a bit like his Carapace suit, only in black. There was still a hood but it had cat ears on it, and his goggles now had green lenses that make his eyes look cat-like. He of course didn't have a shell, but he did have a tail-like belt like Adrien as Chat had. "This looks awesome!" he said.

"So, what should we call ourselves? I could be...Mr. Bug? No, too generic. Red Beetle? No sounds too much like an existing superhero...Red Bug? Lucky Bug? Lordbug?" Adrien wondered.

"Cat-astrophe? No, sounds like a lame pun...Cat...Cat...I am not very good at this, to be honest." Nino replied.

Alya sighed and pointed at Adrien: "Scarlet Bug!" and then at Nino: "Nightprowler!" The two kwami-swapped heroes looked at each other and then at her. "Comic book fan, remember?" she pointed out.

"I don't know about you, but those names sound cool." Adrien noted.

"Agree with that too. Thanks babe, you're amazing!" Nino said, showing a catty smirk at Alya, whom smiled back.

"All right, codenames aside...we are still one member short and Nightprowler and I will be dealing with powers we don't have experience with. I think that to be safe, we may need to deputize a temporary Miraculous holder. That is if Master Fu is okay with it." Adrien suggested.

Master Fu stroked his beard for a bit, looking pensive. "Indeed, strength in numbers would make up for the lack of experience in the current group." he said as he turned to the Miraculous box. He opened it up and all the secret drawers with the Miraculouses that were inside folded open. "For such a bitter and authoritative woman, we have to fight a queen with a queen. The Bee Miraculous with the power of Subjection should be a great help in this case."

"That sounds great. But who are we going to give the Miraculous?" Alya wondered.

"I have someone in mind, but I am sure you are not going to like it." Scarlet Bug stated.

"What do you-" Alya begun but then her eyes went wide as the realization struck her. "No! Just no! No! No! No! Nope! Nein! Ochi! Njet! Niet! Iie!"

"I know you don't like the thought but please listen..." Scarlet Bug tried to argue.

"It's bad enough you try to be chummy with her again after everything she put us through but you are going to give her a Miraculous! We are not that desperate!" Alya shot back.

"She has been trying to become better. She knows how the Style Queen thinks. She admires the heroes of Paris. She is our best option." Adrien argued.

"Er...just so we are on the same page, we're talking about Chloé, aren't we?" Nightprowler asked, fearing for the answer already.

"I refuse to have her be on our team, temporary or not! I always knew you somehow had a soft spot for her but now I am convinced that you have completely lost your mind!" Alya shouted.

"She made some mistakes, but she honestly regrets them, she is doing better..." Scarlet Bug argued.

"Don't give me that same crap again, Adrien Agreste. That's the same stuff you give me every time but if you think that-" Alya bit back.

"ENOUGH!" Master Fu said, causing them all to shut up. "You are already at a disadvantage, arguing among yourselves will not help anyone. Alya, you you said that you would put your trust in Adrien, are you now going to take back?" he asked her. Alya looked sheepish.

"Of course you can have difficulties trusting people whom made grave mistakes in the past. But I am asking this; I have made a mistake so big that Miss Bourgeois' deeds pale in comparison. Long ago I made a mistake that saw my entire Order wiped out. Something I still regret to this day, yet you seem to have no problem putting your trust in me, don't you?" Fu continued.

Alya sighed. "I may be holding a bit of a grudge here. But not for what she did to me, even if she was the cause of me being Akumatized. I am mad at her for what she did to Marinette...I love Marinette, she is as much my sister as Nora, Ella and Etta. And I had to watch as that spoiled brat would snipe at her and break her down at any moment. She tried to stay strong but I remember the private moments where she confided in me and cried on my shoulder. She is so sweet that she even wants to give Chloé a chance but...She hurt my sister and I am not sure if I can forgive that!" Alya's cheeks became tear-stained as she vented her frustrations.

"You know Alya, you are not the only one whom had Marinette cry on your shoulder. When Marinette and I started dating, we promised to no longer have secrets between us. Hence she admitted on some questionable things she had done, how she regretted them, how she felt unworthy of me for having done them in the first place. She still regrets having gone about Lila the wrong way, resorted to stealing my phone, that she got Max Akumatized. Those moments still weigh on her. And I had to assure her she wasn't a bad person during that time." Scarlet Bug said. "And I made my fair share of similar mistakes. I could slap my past self for creating Copycat. But you think we are awful, undeserving of forgiveness?"

"Of course you do. You botched up but you and Marinette are the sweetest..." Alya stopped as another realization sunk in. "And now I am botching up too, am I?"

"It is easy to love. It is also easy to hate. But holding on to such powerful hate will do damage to your soul. Don't let yourself go down that path, young vixen." Master Fu said, as he comforted Alya. "I have seen too many go down that path, and saw me lose them. Don't get yourself lost, young one."

"Marinette believes in second chances, Alya." Nightprowler said as he put a hand on Alya's shoulder. "I love her like a sister as well. But if you truly love her, then you have to respect her beliefs as well. If you don't you may be the one whom may actually end up hurting her someday."

Alya put her hand on the one her boyfriend had put on her shoulder. "You are right. I am sorry, I tend to carry grudges a bit too hard sometimes. I will give her the benefit of the doubt." Alya said as she looked up at Scarlet Bug. "I will trust your judgement, and I will follow your leadership."

"Then let's bug out and collect ourselves a recruit." Scarlet Bug said with a grin. No matter what hero form, he still is the same pun-loving lovable idiot.

Alya rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head. She decided it was time to transform too. "Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya said as she turned into Rena Rouge again. "Let's move out. I'm sure Marinette is safe with Master Fu and Wayzz." Alya said as she and the others left to continue with their plans of action.

Master Fu sighed. "Long ago I chose the wrong person. Adrien, I am sure that you will choose a better person for the job. Just be careful." Master Fu said softly.

Chloé was hiding in her room, freaking out. Her mother Akumatized was a scary thought, she was already a monster on the inside but Hawkmoth had to bring it to the outside with freaky powers to boot. Her father is currently a gold statue and so is half the city, she couldn't find Adrien or the heroes (Ladybug still didn't show up anywhere) and she didn't know what else she could do. Her mother may not care for her much and hadn't given much thought to her for now as a result. But that could also mean that her mother could also turn her to gold without regret simply for being bored with her.

She was snapped out of her stupor when someone crashed through her window and landed on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. She screamed in surprise. The person whom crashed in stood up and spoke up. "Sorry about that, I'm new to swinging around by magical yo-yo. It's harder then it looks. No worries, I'm...pretty sure that the Miraculous Ladybug will fix your window afterwards." Scarlet Bug said.

"Who are you?" Chloé asked. She then noticed Nightprowler and Rena Rouge coming in. "I know Rena, but I don't know the other guy either. Why are you wearing Ladybug and Chat Noir's colors?"

"Story short, Ladybug was turned into gold before she could transform. I was Chat Noir before, but I am temporarily taking up her powers until I can fix this. Carapace is the temporary Chat Noir. Rena is still okay though. For now I am Scarlet Bug and he is Nightprowler. Did you get that?" Scarlet Bug explained.

"Er...Maybe?" Chloé answered nervously. Her hero was down and now they had to switch around Miraculouses across the team, that didn't sound good at all.

"Now, this is a temporary solution. We also need a fourth member to temporarily fill the open slot. Style Queen is your mother, it is not hard to see it is Audrey Bourgeois that has been Akumatized. You are her daughter, you know how she thinks and how she will act. You are our best bet. So, Chloé Bourgeois..." Scarlet Bug said as he pulled out a box. "We hereby deputize you as the wielder of the Bee Miraculous for this mission only!"

Chloé looked at them all as if they has sprouted extra limbs or heads. "You sure you want it to be me? I made your jobs harder in the past, I was a bully and a brat. I love to think I'm doing better, but I should be lightyears away from having earned one of those."

"Maybe you are not the hero the city deserves right now, but you are the one it needs. I know I got that from a movie, but it applies here very well." Scarlet Bug said. "Us heroes, humbly ask you for your help."

Chloé looked at the box. "I am still not sure about this. But you are right, my mother is Style Queen. She has messed up my life as it is, I don't want her to mess up anyone else's lives if I can help it. Besides, I owe it to Ladybug, and to you. You supported and inspired me. No worries, I will help fix this, and I will give this back..." Chloé said as she took the Miraculous box. "...when we're done with."

Chloé opened the box, as she saw a bee-shaped comb inside, from which a small ball of yellow light emerged. The ball of light transformed into a bee-like kwami. "Good day, your majesty. I am Pollen, the kwami of Subjection, the source of power for your Bee Miraculous. And I am at your service."

Chloé looked wide-eyed at the creature in front of her. It looked familiar somehow but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly. Oh well... "Please, don't call me 'your majesty'. I haven't earned that. And I will not have a chance to do so because you are going back once we're done, until a worthier person comes along to be your partner." Chloé told her back. "Just call me Chloé."

"I think there is more of a royal inside of you then you know. But okay, Chloé. Just call my name and say 'Buzz on!' when you are ready." Pollen replied.

Chloé looked at the other heroes. Both Scarlet Bug and Nightprowler had a promising smile on their faces. Rena didn't meet her eyes and looked unsure. Oh well, she knew she was never going to get universal popularity, and she was only called in for an emergency. Normally she would have been euphoric at the thought of working alongside her heroes. But due to her past actions she would have never thought it would ever come true, she would have to had stumbled upon a Miraculous by accident before she could have wielded one. And now she had one given to her, it was when she was not at her best, at a moment she felt like she didn't deserve one. But work needed to be done and she was going to be as busy as the bee her Miraculous was based upon.

"Pollen, buzz on!" Chloé said. In a flash of yellow and black, she transformed. After the light cleared, she now wore a yellow and black domino mask. She still had her hair back in a ponytail but now it was curled at the ends to resemble a bee's stinger. Her hair was tied with a black hairband, with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the it, and a streak of black hair curled into her ponytail. The Bee Miraculous comb is placed in the upper right side of her head next to the hairband. She wore a yellow costume made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with three black stripes on her torso and two on the upper thigh. Her upper rib cage is covered by black. The sleeves of the costume are also black, which end in gloves with yellow fingers. Her black boots go down the length of her lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh, and ending with yellow wedges. She has her weapon, a spinning top, tied around her waist. There were clearly similarities to Ladybug's costume, probably due to her adoration for the heroine influencing her design choice.

Chloé stood straight, one hand behind her back, one hand raised in the air, and replied in an unexpectedly regal tone: "Queen Bee, advent!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this, didn't you? 
> 
> Well, Chat often ends up on the wrong end of the akumas a lot, and in the original draft it was Adrien whom like in the tv show would have been turned to gold. But this time it is Marinette whose luck ran out. 
> 
> Also, 'Scarlet Bug' because 'Mister Bug' is a horrible name. 
> 
> And Queen Bee, Advent!
> 
> Special thanks for my buddy Reece Woodridge for being my beta reader, helping me make my fanfics better and the suggestion for Adrien's Scarlet Bug persona.


	13. Queen's Battle part 3 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marinette turned to gold by Style Queen it is up to Scarlet Bug (Ladybug!Adrien), Nightprowler (Chat!Nino), Rena Rouge and Queen Bee to save the day!

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **   
**EPISODE 4: QUEEN'S BATTLE (REWRITE) PART 3**   
  


"Queen Bee, Advent!" Chloé called out upon transforming for the first time. She stood straighter and was more composed. She had one arm put behind her back as she raised another one and spoke in a regal tone; "Come my comrades, if we are to be successful in our endeavors, we must not dawdle." she spoke up. Her eyes then widened as she then reversed back in a less formal and regal tone of voice: "Whoa, where did that come from?"

"No worries, the Miraculous tend to bring out a part of yourself that you don't know. With the mask on, few know whom you are. You can be whomever you want to be." Scarlet Bug explained. "I felt really liberated the first time I became Chat Noir. It felt great."

"Great? I actually feel amazing. Like I can lift a hundred tons and leap buildings in a single bound...no, I totally can because I've seen you and Ladybug. I feel like a million euros!" Chloé said as she studied herself. "The suit also feels great, like a second skin." she said as she ran her hands down her waist.

"Can you admire yourself later, Princess? Your mom is still on a rampage and our golden girl is literally still golden?" Rena Rouge asked annoyed.

Chloé cleared her throat and took a regal stance again. "Of course. I am sorry. I lost myself in the moment a bit." Queen Bee said, in the same regal tone she used earlier. "Allons-y!" The heroes leaped through the window that Scarlet Bug broke earlier, towards their destination.

It wasn't difficult to follow Style Queen. Just follow a trail of golden statues. Adrien felt worried upon seeing the trail lead to his home, but he didn't find golden statues of Nathalie, the Gorilla or his father, so it was most likely Style Queen didn't get them. He was already torn up about Marinette being turned to gold, he would be crushed if his father would have been added to the list (despite recent developments he still loved his dad).

"You know, I notice the differences between being Nightprowler and being Carapace. As Carapace I was stronger, faster and could leap higher then the average person, but that is the same for all of us...As Nightprowler I am faster, more agile and I can make bigger leaps then when I'm Carapace...and it feels kind of liberating, you know?" Nightprowler pointed out as they hopped across rooftops. "I get why you would immediately take to these powers, bro!"

Scarlet Bug smiled. "Yeah, they are amazing. Ladybug's powers also feel different. I think the Ladybug prowess are more well rounded then my Chat Noir powers. Perfectly balanced stats if you will. I feel in control. Not the tight type of control I was under as...you know, my civilian self, but I feel like I'm in control. It is different. A pleasant type of different."

"That sounds delightful, wonder what attributes I have and which ones I excel at." Queen Bee wondered.

"I think the Bee Miraculous' stats are lower but still well rounded. But your best attribute lies in the unique power you have. You have Venom, which not only stops enemies in their tracks but leave them open to suggestions. You have to use it sparingly though, like the Lucky Charm for the Ladybug or Cataclysm for the Cat." Scarlet Bug explained. "You should have a few passive powers as well, like good luck for the Ladybug or enhanced senses as the Cat...If I recall correctly, Fu told me yours should be compulsions you can lace your voice with but you need to get more training to unlock those."

"If I ever get the chance to do that. I am only present on this mission." Queen Bee stated.

"Thank god for small miracles." Rena Rouge muttered under her breath.

"I must inform you that I heard that." Queen Bee said. Rena looked a bit sheepish. "Though I admit I cannot blame you. You must have been desperate to come to me. And I feel like I may have done something to you in your civilian life. I am sorry for that. After we have properly dealt with my mother, I promise I will not bother you again."

Rena had cooled down from her discussion with Scarlet Bug earlier, but she still felt at unease around Chloé. A part of her wanted to feel guilty for speaking up like that. But she couldn't bring herself to reply as of yet. She could say something later, when they were done with the mission.

The trail of golden statues led to to the Eiffel Tower. What was it with the Eiffel tower being a battleground? Ok, it was an iconic monument and most of the Akumas were very flamboyant and showstopping, so that may explain it? Style Queen stood there, impatiently waiting for the heroes to be drawn out. They saw she had put a couple of golden statues together and covered them in a golden force-field. They recognized the golden statues as those who were part of the Arts and Crafts club Marinette was also part off; Nathaniel, Marc, Rose, Juleka and Kiva. Rose is the one who...well, held the golden rose that was on Style Queen's person earlier.

"...those heroes managed to take the pig-tailed brat away. But I'm sure that Agreste Jr. and the heroes care about the other kids, so one of them or both may show up. If they don't, those golden statues will turn to dust and they don't want that on their conscience." Style Queen said out loud. The holographic butterfly mask was over her face so that meant she was talking to Hawkmoth. The heroes looked closer to see small piles of gold dust have formed at the feet of the statues.

"Dude, that is just sick. About as sick as the time that snowman Akuma that melts people." Nightprowler noted.

"Then it is time for us to knock a queen of her throne." Scarlet Bug said.

Style Queen was sighing as she was bored waiting for our heroes. The boredom didn't last much longer as the heroes came onto the scene. "I knew you goody two-shoes couldn't resist. Oh, some of you got a make-over. It won't matter, ladybugs are so last season and leather cat suits are cheap fetish, not stylish at all. But enough about your horrible taste in fashion, you best don't remain too attached to your Miraculouses, because if they don't find themselves into the hands of Hawkmoth these unfashionable little brats may end up as gold dust." she said, pointing at the petrified kids inside the force-field.

"Oh, real big and brave of yours, you cannot handle us so you resort to threatening kids to get your way, they are about the level of people you can handle." Scarlet Bug taunted. He knew that Audrey Bourgeois' biggest weakness was her pride.

And he was right. "I am the Style Queen, I am the most powerful Akuma ever created. And I'll prove it, even if I have to dirty my own hands. I will rip those magic jewels from your cold, hard bodies, either because you're dead or turned into gold." Style Queen said as she struck a battle pose.

"Oh please, you are no queen." Queen Bee said, taking the word.

"And whom are you supposed to be?" Style Queen said. She could barely remember her daughter's name, let alone recognize her if she wore a magical mask that can distort perception.

"I am Queen Bee." Chloé introduced herself.

"Queen? I am the only queen!" Style Queen said, gritting her golden teeth.

"You don't act like a queen, you act as the spoiled daughter of a rich minor noble at best." Queen Bee now rested the elbow of her right arm on her left hand, her right hand raised. "You also act unbecoming of a queen, throwing a tantrum when things do not go your way. You also treat others like trash. A real queen watches her hive and her workers, a queen serves the hive, not the other way around. And additionally, your style is horrible. It is a visual hazard that blinds people and the glitter is so childish. It is quite frankly laughable. Queen Bee, still resting her elbow on her other hand, brought her right hand to her mouth, the back to her hand close to her mouth as she let out an odd laugh; "HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

Scarlet Bug got the really odd feeling that he was watching one of his animes, where the Ojoo-sama type character was taking the stage. As Queen Bee...how can he explain it? Chloé is both so like and unlike her old self. Now the biting remarks and put downs may be something the old Chloé did as well. But now she was putting down someone whom deserved it. And while Chloé was formerly a spoiled little princess thinking she's the queen, this time Chloé acts like the proper queen she once only thought she was.

And she just out-royal'd Style Queen, who had an enraged look on her face. "That's it! I am going to kill you, Queen Bitch!" she said as she fired gold blasts from her staff.

Queen Bee took her spinning top from her waist, and rapidly spun it in front of her, deflecting the attacks. She still had one of her hands behind her back and stood tall and regal. "That was rude." she droned. "I guess that the battle can commence!"

"Charge!" Scarlet Bug said as they rushed at the gilded Akuma.

Scarlet Bug swung the yo-yo above him around, but he extended the yo-yo at the wrong time and it flew over his head, and accidentally hit Nightprowler in the head. "Ouch, dude! What the heck?"

"I'm sorry!" Scarlet Bug said. He has no experience with the yo-yo. His Lady didn't either at first but she got used to it quickly. He just hoped that he...Oh wait, never mind, he got himself tangled up. And he was a sitting duck.

"Look out!" Queen bee said, jumping in front of Scarlet Bug, spinning her top around quickly to deflect a gold blast from Style Queen.

"Whoa, you're really good at that." Scarlet Bug said as he began untangling himself.

"Oh...er, I like to cosplay as Ladybug and practice the yo-yo movements...the Bee weapon is very similar and all." Queen Bee said, sounding flattered. Being a fangirl of Ladybug's had come in real handy.

Meanwhile Nightprowler tried to get a hang of his powers in the middle of his scuffle. His enhanced agility and reflexes allowed him to avoid the gold blasts more easily then he ever could at Carapace. He was still being clumsy with the baton though. "Ok, how do you extend this thiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" He had extended the baton but had held it at the wrong angle, as it extended and lifted him up in the air, instead of using it to impale Style Queen as intended. The baton was supporting him, but he lost balance and the staff, with Nightprowler on it, started to tilt and fall forward. "Timber?" Nightprowler whimpered.

Rena was busy trying to fend off Style Queen, deflecting her gold blasts with her flute or jumping aside whenever she could. She then noticed Nightprowler's stunt from the corner of her eye. As he fell, he went over Style Queen, the baton slicing the surprised Style Queen in half...but she would go on and reform again afterwards. "Hahahaha! Are you trying to make me laugh to death, because that is the only way you would be able to defeat me!" the golden villain laughed.

"Sorry Rena. I'm still not getting the hang of this thing." Nightprowler said sheepishly.

Rena and Nightprowler were almost hit by a gold blast as suddenly they felt something wrap around them and pull them back. Scarlet Bug has pulled Nightprowler out of the way with his yo-yo, while Queen Bee had done the same with her spinning top for Rena. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Rena Rouge had to begrudgingly admit that she may have underestimated Chloé in more ways then one. She had literally pulled them from a hot spot. So she decided to grant her a little compliment. "Thanks." she muttered. Nothing more. She stood up and rushed back into the fight, Queen Bee following her.

"You should know that resisting is useless. As useless as my no-good daughter!" Style Queen taunted.

That struck a nerve with Queen Bee as she violently lashed with her spinning top, moving it faster then the eye could see, and cut Style Queen into ribbons, only for her to immediately reform and laugh it off. Queen Bee only grew more infuriated as she fused her top to her hand, creating a stinger-like gauntlet. "Venom!" she said as she thrusts forward. But her sting also went right through Style Queen. It didn't work.

"I don't know what got you worked up, but this bee is going to be busy being a nice lawn ornament for me from now on!" Style Queen said as she prepared to turn Queen Bee into gold. She was halted though as the image of a large spider instead appeared in her sight. "GAH!" she said as she jumped back and twitched.

Queen Bee looked around to see Rena Rouge with her flute to her lips. The vixen approached her: "Now we're even..." she said. She wanted to leave it at that but instead decided to continue. "Don't let her get to you. I know from experience letting your anger consume you is not pleasant."

"I realize that. I had that a lot in the past. Hoped to never feel like that again." Queen Bee answered nervously. ""Thanks for the help."

"It's nothing. We're on the same team, we got each other's backs. No matter if you are temporary or not." Rena said. She let out a soft smile, which Queen Bee returned. Queen Bee turned her gauntlet back to a top. Since she actually didn't inject the venom, her magic wasn't used up. But Rena had to be more careful. But they were ready to get back into the fight. Rena's spider illusion had faded and now things would get difficult again.

"Okay, we need a different approach. We'll need brains, not brawn." Scarlet Bug muttered. His inexperience with Ladybug's powers was more apparent then he thought. Queen Bee's surprising amount of experience made up a bit, but they would need more. "Let's hope her luck has rubbed off on me...Lucky Charm!" The yo-yo shot up in the air. It summoned an item. The yo-yo hit Scarlet Bug on the top of his head as it came back down. He rubbed his head with one hand and his other hand revealed the new item...a red, black-spotted tube of glue. "Well, the Lucky Charm really likes sticking it to me!"

"Bug..." Rena noted.

"Yeah, not one of my best puns, and it is not the best of times...Just try to keep her occupied long enough for me to think of how to use this thing." Scarlet Bug said as he and the others rushed at Style Queen.

They weren't making any process. Her near-intangible body made damaging her impossible. Scarlet Bug finally got a good shot with his yo-yo as he shot it forward without hitting or tangling himself, only for it to pass right through her. Queen Bee's top didn't fare much better. And neither did Nightprowler's baton or Rena's flute. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm untouchable, I'm invincible, I'm..." Style Queen ranted.

"Incredibly tacky." Queen Bee muttered.

"Incredibly ta-Hey!" Style Queen got mad and fired at her daughter (not that she knew or cared), but it was dodged in time.

"Urgh! This is no use! How do you fight a thing that is made of loose particles?" Scarlet Bug groaned as he eyed the tube of glue. "Loose particles...Sticking...stuck. I got it!" the idea hit him with a bigger jolt then that time an Akuma tossed him into some power cables (indestructible Miraculous wielder or not, that had hurt like the dickens). He rushed at Queen Bee's side. "Queen Bee, I want you to spin this yo-yo and your top as fast as you can in front of you." He said as he handed over his yo-yo.

"Er...okay, if you say so." Queen Bee said. Both weapons began spinning around in her hands. It was going harder and faster until Scarlet Bug could feel the wind coming up.

"Good, keep going. Me and the others need to just get her close enough." Scarlet Bug said. "Hey, Bile Queen! You couldn't even hit an elephant, not with your golden laser, and neither with your staff!"

"Oh, you are going to get it, polkadot-boy!" Style Queen said as she rushed at him with her staff raised. Scarlet Bug jumps over her following staff swipe, somersaults in the air until he is behind her and in mid-air, kicks her in the shoulder, knocking some of her gold dust off.

"Hah! I barely felt that, I'll just reform...what?" Style Queen's gold dust didn't return to her, but it was sucked somewhere else...Right towards the spinning top and yo-yo held by Queen Bee. They were sucked into the spinning vortex of wind she created. "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh indeed!" Nightprowler said, rushing at her with his baton, knocking part of her hip off, the gold dust being sucked in. Rena Rouge then came in and knocked off part of her waist, the dust being sucked in once again. Then Scarlet Bug, Rena Rouge and Nightprowler all simultaneously launched a punch right through her stomach, obliterating her waistline. The dust was sucked in further.

The two parts of her body couldn't mend themselves and were also sucked in, the rapid spinning making her so dizzy she couldn't maintain her form, becoming all gold dust. "Stop. I can't...I'm getting dizzy!" her voice sounded from the swirling mass of gold dust in the wind vortex.

"Prowl, can you cut this open for me?" Scarlet Bug asked as he held up the tube of glue. Nightprowler nodded. The tube was tossed in the air, as Nightprowler jumped up, and slashed it apart with his claws. The drops of glue were sucked in the vortex as well, mixing in with the gold dust.

"What is this? This is filthy. It smells funny and...what's happening?" Style Queen's voices sounded as the liquid glue absorbed all the dust, and the wind currents in the vortex caused the glue to harden real quick. Once it was, Queen Bee stopped spinning the hardened mass of gold dust and glue fell to the ground. It wiggled a bit but Style Queen couldn't properly move otherwise.

"Don't you like your new style, your highness? No? Oh, everyone's a critic these days." Scarlet Bug taunted the villainess. "Now all we need to do is lower the barrier and destroy the rose." Scarlet Bug pointed at the statues under the forcefield. They were already turning to gold dust up to their waists.

"Allow me...I always wanted to say this." Nightprowler said as he raised his claws. "Cataclysm!" his hand had dark energy going around it. He thrusts it at the force-field, which shattered like glass. He then handed the golden rose to Queen Bee. "I believe you might want to do the honors?"

"You bet!" Queen Bee said with a smirk. She grabbed the rose, snapped it in half...then again. She then tossed it on the ground, crushing it further under her foot, grinding it excessively. Then she jumped up and down on top of it until it was nothing more then gold shavings. "Hah! TAKE THAT YOU OLD HAG!" she screamed. Her teammates looked at her nervously. "I'm sorry, I just got some issues..." she said as she handed Scarlet Bug the Ladybug Yoyo back.

"It's ok. We all have issues." Scarlet Bug said as he saw the Akuma leave the remains of the golden rose. He opened up the yo-yo and swung the yoyo at the butterfly. "Time to de-evilize. No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!" He trapped the butterfly inside as the yo-yo closed around it. The yo-yo retracted and he let the butterfly inside go. "Bye bye, little butterfly." He then grabbed the remnants of the tube of glue and tossed it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

As the ladybugs went around town turning everyone back to normal and fix the damage, we cut to Master Fu's. He saw the ladybugs fly through his shop as he softly smiled and muttered: "They did it." with no small amount of pride.

It also resulted in Marinette no longer being a golden girl in the literal sense (though her beau would probably joke later she was as good as gold to him or something). Marinette stretched herself as she was flesh and blood again. "Damn, I feel stiff." She looked around and saw where she was. "Master Fu? What happened?"

"You fell victim to an Akuma's magic and you were disabled for a while. Luckily Adrien was able to temporarily take up your mantle long enough to fix it. And as you've noticed he and the others managed to succeed." Master Fu explained.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to know I can always count on my friends to put things right. I just hope you don't plan to retire me as Ladybug anytime soon?" Marinette joked.

"I would never do that. Even if I was stupid enough, your Kitty wouldn't stand for it." Master Fu bantered back as he took a sip of his tea. "Or any of your friends for that matter. Speaking of which, they had to recruit a temporary team member as well, and they would probably want to talk to you about her future with the Miraculous."

"I wonder who it could be..." Marinette wondered.

At the Eiffel tower, after everything was back to normal, Queen Bee sneaked away to turn back into Chloé Bourgeois. There is something she needed to put to rest in her civilian form. She had gone down the stairs, a floor below, checked if anyone was around and dropped the transformation. Pollen came out of the Miraculous in her hair. "You did well for your first fight, your majesty."

"And my last...I am going to return you at the end of the day, Pollen. I'll say my goodbyes then. But first I need to talk with someone." she said as she ran back up the stairs.

The students whom were turned back to normal looked around and blinked, looking dazed. Mark and Nathaniel were hugging for comfort, and so were Rose and Juleka. Kiva hugged himself for comfort. "I was turned into a dame blanche by that icecream snowman, I was turned into a viking made of cheesebread (you know that I tried to eat my leg?) and now in a golden statue. That's another little trauma to add to the pile." Kiva said sarcastically.

"Luckily the Miraculous Ladybug fixed everything like it always does so everything is peachy again." Rose said in her usual peppy tone.

"How do you all keep yourselves sane?" Kiva asked.

"We are just used to it...that sounds a bit sad now I think about it." Juleka replied.

Audrey Bourgeois had also turned back to normal, from a magical piece of trash, to a human piece of trash. Either way she's still a piece of trash. "What happened?" she just asked. Scarlet Bug tried to help her stand up, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, I'll fire you!"

"I don't work for anyone, I'm a superhero!" Scarlet Bug groaned.

Audrey got up as she heard a voice calling out to her. "Mom?" Audrey turned around with a sour look on her face as she saw her daughter approach her.

"Oh, it's you Clothilda." she said uninterested. "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I check if my mother is all right? You got akumatized. It happens a lot in this city. It happened to me. But that doesn't make it less pleasant. I wanted to know if..." Chloé asked.

"I don't need your pity. It is bad enough I was stood up by Agreste, I got turned into an Akuma, and that I have to see your face to boot!" Audrey bit.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, ARE YOU GOING TO FINALLY LISTEN TO ME?" Chloé shouted in her mother's face. She never had used this tone against her before, so Audrey was taken aback. "After everything you've done, I could have just stayed hidden and save my own skin. But I was still intent on going out, warning the heroes or the Agrestes. And I wanted to see you back to normal. You never gave a damn about anyone before, but others do give a damn about you...

I don't know why I still do. Maybe because I still got memories of a time you were genuinely smiling, that I saw love on your face. I am not even sure if it is real, or just wishful thinking. But it at least shows it is possible. Mom, for so long I tried to emulate you; the bitterness, the mean streak...it has brought me nothing but pain, it pushed everyone away, made me lonely.

But if I felt all that...then maybe you feel it too. And there should be no shame in it. You do bad things, you feel bad. You may not want to admit it but eats away at you. I was saved...In more way then one, by the heroes, by my friends...so maybe I thought someone could help save you...Mother." Chloé reached out her hand.

"I can help you mother. You don't have to hurt. Not hurt others, not hurt yourself. You can be better. It is a difficult road. I know, I just started walking it and I'm far from done. But people gave me a chance. And I find myself having great friends. If it is working out for me, then maybe it can work out for you as well? We can be a real family again."

Audrey's face was impassive for a while. But then something odd appeared on her face. A smile...as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Surprise appeared on everyone's face. And in Chloé's case, a little bit of hope. But then that smile turned into a mean smirk and Audrey pushed Chloé onto the ground, painfully. She then chuckled, which then started to evolve into full blown evil laughter. "I can't believe it...I knew you were foolish and stupid, but you took it to a whole new level. 'Let me help you!' 'Let's be a family again!' You are such a child. But one thing is for sure..." Audrey ducked down to meet Chloé at eye level. "You are not my child. You are soft, you are nothing. You are less then nothing."

Chloé trembled as she looked down at the floor, tears forming in her eyes as she got up and shot away, running from the scene as she was overcome with pain and sorrow. Scarlet Bug's heart had never ached as much for his friend as it had now. It took a lot for Adrien Agreste, in any of his forms, to get really angry. But Audrey had managed to instill a rare type of anger in him. Before anyone could stop him, he had slapped Audrey across the face, knocking her to the ground. With how strong he was with a Miraculous, it was a miracle he didn't break her jaw.

"What...Why you...what is your problem?" Audrey snarled.

"YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU? She still loved you, after everything she did for you. You could have it all...You could have friends, you could have a loving bond with your family without acting high, mighty and mean. Why would you throw that CHANCE away?" Scarlet Bug shouted in her face.

"I already have everything I want. I don't need friends or family. They just hold me back. You only get anywhere in life by looking out for yourself. But why am I arguing with you hero types. I shouldn't bother with you. Heroes die, they die for lost causes. I am going to let nature takes it course!" Audrey said as she got up and left, her nose in the air.

"Juleka, was that the devil?" Rose asked.

"No, the devil would have been awesome. She's worse." Juleka pointed out.

"Ok, forget the gold statue trauma, that woman haunts my nightmares for the next month." Kiva added.

"I can't believe she would..." Scarlet Bug said, hanging his head down.

"Not everyone will accept help where it is offered. And sometimes people don't need an Akuma, they are truely evil on their own." Nightprowler stated. "Man, I think Wayzz' zen has rubbed off on me."

"We best go check up on Chloé to see if she is all right." Rena Rouge said. Scarlet Bug and Nightprowler looked at her funny. "Yes, it may seem uncharacteristic of me...and I haven't been exactly been pro-Chloé as of late, but I'm no monster."

Chloé ran all the way down the Eiffel Tower, until she was at the bottom, and then sat down, hugged her knees and cried. Pollen flew around her, trying to comfort her. "Your majesty..." she began.

"I'm not your majesty, I am no queen, no princess...I'm a fool, a court jester. How could I have been so stupid...To think that there was something good in her. That I still had to try reaching out to her when I shouldn't have...That I thought it could have worked." Chloé said, her mascara running out due to her excessive crying.

"You were really noble, you gave her a chance she didn't deserve. She just didn't take it...Don't be sad, Chloé. You were amazing, you were a true hero." Pollen said sweetly. "You should feel great about that."

"I cannot...feel anything but..." Chloé said, burying her hands in her hair.

Someone else had felt Chloé's sorrow. "Another one? So shortly after...I nearly got Adrien hurt last time but...But this one wouldn't hurt Adrien, no. And I can kick the heroes while they are down, while they are still recovering. It is my chance to end it...the hurt will end. I am so close..." Hawkmoth knew creating too much Akumas in a short amount of time could really drain him, but he felt it was worth the risk. "Fly away, my little Akuma and darken her heart."

Pollen was doing her best to comfort Chloé, but Chloé was too heartbroken to be so easily consoled. The black butterfly had quickly caught up to her and entered her Miraculous. Pollen gasped as she had realized too late what has happened. The black and purple oily energy that consumed all people upon transforming washed over Chloé, and it also did for Pollen, whom due to her connection to her Miraculous was assimilated in the transformation.

Chloé was so vulnerable and emotional she could do little to resist the transformation this time. The rest of the heroes, now detransformed, had caught up to her just in time to see the Akuma fly into her comb and transform her. "Oh no!" Adrien said, shock apparent on his face.

"Chloé Bourgeois? Never thought I'd see the day. Sure she has been trying to be better...But if they managed to pull it off with her on the team, then that's one huge step she took. A few months ago I would have freaked out at the suggestion or thought it was a joke." Marinette said surprised. "I need to talk to my friends, to see what they have to say about her performance. Maybe it wouldn't need to be a one time thing for her..." Marinette droned until she noticed Master Fu's head jerk up as if he was startled. "Master Fu? What is wrong?"

"I sense a disturbance, it's as if...Oh no." the old man looked almost ill. "There is something terribly wrong with one of the Miraculous wielders!"

"I need to check it out right now!" Marinette said. Fu gave her Wayzz and the Turtle Miraculous (the shield weapon should be useable again now Style Queen's damage has been reversed) so she could hand them back to Nino upon regrouping with her friends. Marinette and Fu both hoped that she would be in time, and if not, that she and her friends could resolve this.

When Chloé's transformation was complete, she looked a lot like Queen Bee, but different. The coloring wasn't totally inverted, but close. Her bodysuit was mostly black, only a few thin lines of yellow, and yellow fingertips. Her hair was now black with a yellow streak and yellow ribbon. Her skin was now yellow and she had magenta eyes. Her lips were blood red. She turned around to f ace Adrien,Nino and Alya, with an evil look in her eyes.

"Chloé?" Adrien asked.

She just shook her head as she answered: "Queen Wasp!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the Queen's Battle adaptation. Style Queen is beaten, but Audrey remains a huge alpha bitch...and her poor daughter, whom has been doing her best to redeem herself and be a hero...only to be Akumatized into Queen Wasp. 
> 
> Next time, Marinette regroups with her friends, and while the Miraculous team is reunited, will they be able to stand up to Queen wasp and her army of giant wasps? Should they even protect Audrey from her evil daughter? Will everything Chloé ever achieved be for naught? What else has Hawkmoth planned. Will there be pie?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.


	14. Queen's battle part 4 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, some more redeemable Chloé topped with some Queen Wasp and a side of Audrey bashing.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **  
**EPISODE 4: QUEEN'S BATTLE (REWRITE) PART 4  
  
**"Queen Wasp!" That is how Chloé had introduced herself after she was Akumatized, with a Miraculous on her person this time. She eyed Adrien, Nino and Alya with a steely, piercing gaze. She was uncomfortably silent.   
  
"Chloé...I saw your mother pass by earlier...I have a pretty good idea of what has caused this...Please don't give in this time. You were doing great. Please don't throw everything away you have achieved as of late." Adrien said, trying to reach out to his oldest friend.   
  
Queen Wasp's gaze didn't change one bit. "I already had little to lose, so what I am now throwing out will not be missed. Another time, another day I may have listened to you...but you know how this works? I have become a slave to my dark feelings, I am now Hawkmoth's pawn. That much I can still realize. I have tried to be strong, but I just couldn't keep it up. It became painful, so I just gave in." her expression softened as she spoke. But it would not last. "I am going to settle things with my mom, putting my demons...one particular demon in fact, to rest. Only then I can be free. Just stay out of my way Adrien, I don't want to hurt you too. The other two, I have no beef with you at the moment, but do anything to get in my way, and you will get stung!"   
  
When motivated, Marinette found she could run real fast. She had ran to the Eiffel Tower as fast as she could. She arrived, out of sight of the rest, but she still noticed the now black and yellow clad Akuma. The Miraculous was still visible upon her person. Chloé Akumatized while still in possession of the Bee Miraculous. The viciousness of Antibug with the powers of Queen Bee, meant Queen Wasp would be a ferocious foe. The others were untransformed and couldn't transform while Queen Wasp was still eyeing them. "Merde...They can't transform, Adrien still has my Miraculous..." Marinette eyed the bracelet she was holding. "Well, if they can borrow my powers, I don't think Nino would mind me borrowing this. Wayzz?"  
  
"This is an emergency, and me and Fu both trust you. I must warn you my powers are different. While stronger and faster then the average human, the turtle hero is less agile and slower. In exchange you gain greater defensive capabilities." Wayzz answered.  
  
"I just need to buy the others a bit more time, so they can drop in, we can regroup, and get the Miraculous back to the right people. Wayzz, shell on!" In her transformation, Marinette drops to one knee, closes her eyes while looking down, and puts one hand onto the ground. The transformation starts at the hand she put on the ground, washing over the rest of her body, forming a green tunic, with black boots and dark green gloves. She got up, opening her eyes as she raised her arms, as armor formed around her arms and torso. She held out her hands as a shield/shaped helmet with a turtle pattern formed. We cut to a shot of her back as she put on the helmet, as she turns around, now showing a green eye mask. She then struck a kung-fu pose.   
  
Marinette briefly studied herself as she had assumed a hero form with a different Miraculous. But she couldn't stretch out that moment too much, she now had to draw Queen Wasp's attention to allow her friends to escape and transform herself. "Chloé, stand down!" She walked onto the scene, looking serene, her head tilted down so her shield hat was visible, and giving off an air of patience and wisdom.  
  
Ladybug I presume...But since you were disabled, you'r' using the turtle for the time being?" Queen Wasp noted. "And for your information, I go by Queen Wasp now."   
  
"You are still Chloé Bourgeois. You were becoming a better person. I was told that you even got your own Miraculous. The damage was fixed, so it meant you pulled through. I was proud of you Chloé. I don't know what happened what got you so upset to fall victim to Hawkmoth again. But I am going to save you."   
  
"You can save a lot of trouble in giving me the Miraculous. You can go and live out the rest of your life in peace. I just need one loose end to tie up, and I can set myself free as well." Queen Wasp said coldly.   
  
"You know I cannot do that. I don't want to fight you, but I will and I can, if it means getting you back to normal. You were caught at a vulnerable moment but you are not derailed yet, we can get things back on track."   
  
"No we can't; Not until a roadblock called Audrey Bourgeois is removed." Queen Wasp replied.  
  
"No matter how bad she is and no matter if she deserves punishment, I cannot let you harm her. As a hero I protect all citizens."   
  
"Then I'm afraid we are at a standstill. I don't want to fight you but I will to fulfill my goals. For that I am sorry...I want to call you Ladybug but that's not your name at the moment, is it?" Queen Wasp asked.   
  
"The name is Malachite!" the turtle heroine revealed as she lifted her head and met Queen Wasp's gaze. She gestured to the others. "Citizens, please get to safety. I will handle this. The other heroes will catch up and we will resolve these issues quickly." the others took this as the cue they needed to slip out and get transformed themselves.   
  
"Earlier, I saw how your fellow heroes struggled with unfamiliar Miraculouses. Meanwhile, as a Champion I was given all the knowledge and skills needed from the get go to use my new powers." Queen Wasp Said. "This will be over quickly."  
  
"It will be, but not in the way you think." Malachite said. She sounded confident, but she just hoped the others got transformed and return in time to even the odds. She just needed to bide some time.   
  
Queen Wasp just turned around bored. Then she suddenly jerked back and rushed at Malachite. Normally, as Ladybug she would have dodged the blow that Queen Wasp would have given her, but she found she couldn't move or dodge as fast and she took the hit. She felt it, but the feeling quickly passed. Most it did is making her flinch a little. Ok, so she knew she wasn't as fast or agile, but she could take more punishment. She just had to figure out how to work with this. After her last punch didn't do much, Queen Wasp started to launch a series of kicks.  
  
Knowing the form was better for taking blows rather then avoid them, she put her armored arm guards up and blocked the kicks expertly. Queen Wasp then aimed her kicks lower, sweeping the legs from under Malachite. Malachite then saw Queen Wasp raising her fists to bring down upon her, but Malachite put her head in such a way her shield hat blocked the blows and Queen Wasp staggered back due to the recoil of the attack deflected back.   
  
Queen Wasp then grabbed a spinning top, which also had inverted colors, and jumped back. She then started to strike from a longer distance at Malachite. The turtle heroine put up her arm guards to block all the blows...She may be getting the hang of this. But with Queen Wasp keeping her distance she wouldn't be able to much but defend. She had to just wait for the moment...yes, she managed to grab the spinning top and pulled Queen Wasp towards her.  
  
Queen Wasp knew what she was up to, though and invoked her Venom to diffuse the top and reassemble it in its gauntlet form (once again, with reversed coloring) on her arm. She then quickly rushed at Malachite. Malachite knew that she was slower in this form and had to react faster. Her instincts pulled through as she removed her shield hat, held it out in front of her and blocked the stinger, which couldn't pierce the sturdy shell. Queen Wasp looked smug. "I can keep it up all day, you know. With the new powers Hawkmoth gave me, I can use Venom as much as I want. I just have to wait until you slip or tire out and you'll be paralyzed. You aren't doing badly but you are inexperienced with the turtle's powers. I have the high ground. You may as well hand the Miraculous over. Hawkmoth's priorities are the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, but I don't think he'd mind if I give him a few extra's."  
  
"Hawkmoth will not win." Malachite shot back. "I will stop you, and save you!"  
  
"How will you be able to? You are alone!" Queen Wasp asked.  
  
"Who says she is alone?" Another voice answered, right before Queen Wasp was hit in the face by a red and familiar yo-yo. She was knocked back. When she recovered, she looked to see Scarlet Bug, Nightprowler and Rena Rouge. "She is never alone. I always got my bugaboo's back. Though now I should consider calling her 'Mala-cutie'."   
  
"Took you long enough, Milady." Malachite shot back with an impish smile. Scarlet Bug pouted and the others snickered for a bit. "But this should turn the tide around quite nicely, won't you say?"   
  
"The four of you are still no match for me. I will defeat you and take the Miraculouses from you." Queen Wasp said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, you and what army?" Nightprowler asked.  
  
"You don't ask that to a supervillain. She may end up summoning an army for real!" Rena shouted at Nightprowler.  
  
"Oh come on, she is a corrupted Queen Bee, and Queen Bee can only paralyze, she cannot..." Nightprowler noted.  
  
Queen Wasp snapped her fingers, and in bursts of yellow energy, a swarm of gigantic wasps appear. "Hawkmoth gave me a few extra's to go with my normal powers. And each of them can use Venom like I do..." Queen Wasp explained. Rena glared at Nightprowler, whom had the decency to look sheepish. "Now...are you going to hand your Miraculouses over or shall I have my army sting you and take them from you myself?"  
  
"Can I suggest a third option?" Scarlet Bug asked. "We kick your butt, knock some sense into you and turn you back to normal."   
  
"It's funny you think that option is an actual possibility." Queen Wasp said as she pointed at the heroes. "Wasps! Venom!" she ordered and the swarm split up and formed several formations in the shapes of poison darts, which shot at the heroes, whom quickly spread out to attack the heroes.   
  
The heroes knew that once they were stung even once they'd be sitting ducks. So they did their best to avoid the swarms and keep their distance. Jumping across rooftops, going around corners, fending them off with their weapons if they got too close, but the wasps were too numerous and swift to avoid forever. For Malachite it was far more difficult because of her decreased speed and agility. Several times one of her teammates had to pull her out of a pickle. They couldn't even stay down long enough to detransform and get the Miraculouses back to their normal users.   
  
"Getting tired?" Queen Wasp taunted. Small groups of wasps had swarmed around her feet, allowing her to float in the air, to direct her army of wasps from above. "You should stop running and save yourselves a lot of trouble."   
  
"Never!" Malachite growled. Unfortunately she found herself cornered in an alleyway and a small group of wasps, in an arrow formation rushed at her. She looked around and had to act quick. She saw a garbage container, and using her enhanced strength, pushed it in the ways of the wasps and quickly opened the lids, the beasts dumbly flying into it as she then closed the lids. "Shell-ter!" she shouts as she then traps the garbage container in a force-field. At least two dozen less wasps less wasps to deal with.   
  
"Hey, buzzkill! Na-na-na-na-na!" Scarlet Bug taunted as he puts his thumbs by his ears, wiggled the rest of his fingers and stuck out his tongue. The bugs homed in on him in rocket form, and it seemed that they would get to him. However, he dispersed in orange smoke as they got close, and instead flew into a set of power cables, frying them like it was an oversized bugzapper. Rena Rouge and Scarlet Bug got out of their hiding place and high-fived before they ran along.  
  
Nightprowler was thankful for his extra speed and agility to better avoid the wasps. He then saw an old, abandoned warehouse. He ran inside, the wasps still behind him. "Cataclysm!" he said as he brushed one of his hands across one of the support beams as he was inside. The warehouse collapsed, with Nightprowler getting out in time, but the wasps crushed in the rubble.   
  
"We got rid of most of the wasps, there are only those left whom are keeping her aloft. We can take her now!" Scarlet Bug suggested.   
  
"All right. I am going in!" Nightprowler said as he jumped towards her, only for Queen Bee to catch the baton in her hands before he could hit her.  
  
"You thought it'd be that easy?" she mocked as she tossed Nightprowler away, whom was caught in time by Rena Rouge. "And no matter how many of my wasps you squash..." Queen Wasp said, as a new swarm of wasps appeared, now carrying a pair of cars through collective manpower...or bugpower. "...there will always be more drones!" she said as the wasps tossed the cars at the heroes.  
  
The heroes managed to avoid being squashed. One car was still going and about to crash in a pair of civilians, but Malachite jumped up, shield hat ready and headbutted it against the car, sending it away from the civilians, whom fled the scene to get to safety. "The Akuma is in her Miraculous. Miraculouses are indestructible, so we need the Cataclysm to get to it."  
  
"I blew mine earlier. Even then, I'm not confident to use it on her without accidentally turning her head into ashes." Nightprowler noted. "We best need to come up with a plan."   
  
Malachite looked at the nearby river. "Retreat underwater, the wasps can't get there. Then we can regroup and get our normal Miraculouses back." she noted.   
  
The others agreed as they quickly ran for it. "Go ahead, run away some more, you will only delay the inevitable!" Queen Wasp taunted as her swarm of wasps tried to catch up to them again. The heroes avoided them by jumping into the water. When they didn't come up for air again, it meant they must have swam to safety. Queen Wasp gritted her teeth. "They can't escape me." she said as she recalled her swarm. "Dispersal!" the wasps scattered to the four corners of the city to scout for our heroes. "I'll get them next time. But first, I am going to have a talk with mommy dearest."   
  
Underwater, Scarlet Bug used the yoyo as a breathing mask, Nightprowler the same with his cane. Rena had to just blow her flute and an air bubble appeared around her head. Malachite just had to pull up a scuba mask that was under her collar, inside her suit, up to her lips. They finally got out of the water, on top of a boat with supplies, and dropped their transformations. "All right, we managed to avoid being stung. But we got to recharge and re-think our approach." Marinette said, panting. "By the way, here is your Miraculous back, Nino."  
  
"You were quite awesome using it. I prefer the standard shield but the shield hat is good too. I liked being a cat for a while, but I think that I rather prefer the slow and steady approach again in the future." Nino said, handing the ring back to Adrien as he happily took back the bracelet.   
  
"Marinette performed decent for an inexperienced user but you are my partner now, Nino." Wayzz assured him. "I hope to not be switched around so much in the future, though."  
  
"I agree, and only because I know Nino cannot afford some high premium Camembert with the allowance he gets." Plagg added. Adrien handed him some cheese (luckily due to the magical nature of their suits, their civilians clothes were dry and Plagg's precious cheese didn't get soaked).   
  
"And it was interesting walking a mile in my ladies' shoes...I am happy to have my ring back. That and there are way more cat puns there can be made then ladybug puns." Adrien said as he handed Marinette her earrings back.   
  
"I am just glad that I know that I can count on you guys in case anything ever happens to me. Adrien, you were a great temp leader. It must have been more difficult to work with unfamiliar Miraculouses, so it is impressive you worked so well with it." Marinette said as she handed Tikki a cookie.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love Trixx as a partner, but I am the only one whom hasn't swapped, and I cannot help but be curious how it feels to wield another Miraculous." Alya said, handing Trixx a chicken nugget she had on her person.   
  
"Maybe another time, should any one of us get disabled in the future again. It's not something for immediate, but it wouldn't be bad to try and get practice with other weapons during future training sessions." Marinette said. "However, we first need to deal with Queen Wasp. We know that a direct attack will not work. I just hope that when I'm ready to transform again, my Lucky Charm will provide the answer once again."   
  
Audrey Bourgeois had heard the news on how another Akuma was running rampant in the city. She decided it was time for her to have a strategic retreat (because 'running away' is such a humiliating term). She had entered her husband's hotel and tried to make her way to the elevator. "Audrey dear, where are you going?"  
  
"Out of this crazy city, as fast as possible. I'm too rich and famous for this insanity." she muttered. However, a swarm of wasps came into the lobby of the hotel, and started stinging everyone present, freezing them in place. Audrey shrieked in fear as she tried to use her purse to swat the oversized wasps away, but to no avail. However, the wasps didn't sting her, instead they merely cornered her.  
  
A black and yellow shape made its way towards her, but it stopped to talk to her spineless husband first. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, daddy. I just needed to have some alone time with mom. As soon as Hawkmoth gets the Miraculouses, you'll be free to move again." she said, knowing that André could hear her. Then she turned to Audrey. "Hello, mother."  
  
"Cleo?" Audrey said, still botching Chloé's name.  
  
"It's not that. It's no longer Chloé Bourgeois either. I am Queen Wasp. And I am going to have a little bit of mother-daughter bonding with you...though you are the only one whom will be actually bound!" Queen Wasp shot out her top, of which the string wrapped around the older woman. "Let's take you for a ride." Queen Wasp said with an impish grin.  
  
"Chloé Bourgeois, you put me down right now, or I'll...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Audrey was dragged across the floor, outside the hotel like a metal can tied to the back of newlywed couple's car. Queen Wasp then dragged her across the streets, making a few sharp turns so she would crash into a few things...Like a trashcan for example. Or a dog's business (the owner had forgotten to bring plastic doggie bags). A screaming and crying Audrey was then lifted in the air (though not before being smacked into a billboard a few times on the way up) as Queen Wasp seemed to enjoy the torment. "Chloé..."  
  
"QUEEN WASP!" she correct her mother. "Now, we should find ourselves a hobby to bond over...ever tried bungee-jumping?" Queen Wasp said as she let her mother fall for a while, the woman screaming as she was close to the pavement (about an inch) before being pulled back up. A yellow stain had appeared on her pristine white pants. "Oh, it seems you have an accident...I am going to have one too, my hand is slipping!"   
  
"No, wait! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." she was dropped again, this time so she was dropped on a flagpole by...what is between her legs. Audrey's painful grimace looked hilarious. She was then lifted back up. "Chloé, please...I am your mother..."   
  
"You are? I wouldn't know because you did a really bad job at being one! You barely remember my name, you tore into me at every chance, making me feel inadequate. For all the things you said, for all those hurtful words, you never once called me something resembling 'daughter'. You rather spend time in the States and pretending I don't exist, and the times we do speak you never let an opportunity pass to let me know how disappointed you were in me. I only wanted your love, mother, but you have none aside for yourself." Queen Wasp said, raising her voice with each sentence, years of frustration being poured into her words. "And you don't regret your actions, your only regret is that you are getting hurt and tossed around right now."   
  
"Please, I will give you everything you want!" Audrey begged.  
  
"All I want is to see you suffer!" Queen Wasp said in a cold and dangerous low voice. She said as she gave her mother another 'bungee-jump'. Audrey had thrown up in her mouth a little with that second one. "I want you to feel insignificant and weak, like you did to me! I want you to feel my pain!"   
  
"Let her go, Chloé!" a familiar voice said. Queen Wasp turned around to see Ladybug. The real one, the blue haired girl now having reappeared with her trademark costume with the right Miraculous. Not only that, she was actually flying in the air, as she was held up by a swarm of her namesakes, whom swarmed around her feet like the wasps did for Queen Wasp to keep her aloft. "Your mother is an awful person, we know that. But you don't have to stoop to her level. You have other people now, all who care for you. Your father...your friends. As are the heroes of Paris, we care for all civilians we save, and we want to save you!"  
  
"Who says that I want to be saved? For once I want to do what I want. I won't let anyone, not my mother, not my father, and not even you determine what I want. It was foolish for you to come here Ladybug, because my wasp army will dig into you and your Miraculouses will be mine for the taking!"  
  
"That's why I brought a little backup of my own!" Ladybug said, as a swarm of ladybugs, as large as the wasps Queen Wasp used, appear. "You know that Ladybugs eat all types of vermin?"   
  
"A ladybug is no match for a wasp!" Queen Wasp said as she ordered her wasps to attack the ladybugs, the two swarms flying towards each other. The Ladybugs just seemed content to buzz around the wasps' heads and annoy them instead of directly attack them. "Your beetles are cowards, afraid to fight back. But me and my bugs are not!" she said as she let go of her mother in favor of attacking Ladybug. However, as she reached the red heroine, she dissolved in orange smoke. She realized she was tricked by yet another illusion from Rena Rouge, and before she had a chance to react, she was pounced.   
  
Ladybug, Chat Noir and Carapace had jumped her. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her waist, Chat Noir shoved a red and black spotted snorkel in her mouth, which was connected to a long tube and a rubber duckie floatie for some reason (probably has to do with the unconventional strategies Ladybug used). Ladybug, Chat and Carapace then dragged her into the water. Her wasps tried to come to her rescue, but the wasps didn't like water and could only float above the water surface uselessly.  
  
As Audrey was dropped, she was caught by Rena Rouge. "Let me go, you dirty garbage-diver inspired wrench!" the woman bit. Rena's nose curled in disgust, and because of the scent of dog poop, trash, vomit and pee on the woman due to Queen Wasp tossing her around. Speaking of tossing, they were on the roof of the hotel, which had a swimming pool. Chloé wasn't the only Bourgeois whom needed a dip as she threw the nasty woman into the water. Audrey spluttered as she tried not to drown. As she was able to balance herself on the water surface. "Not like that, you stupid brat!"  
  
"You should have been more specific." Rena Rouge taunted back. She hoped the Miraculous Ladybug would get the smell out of her outfit later on.   
  
In the water, Queen Wasp was forced underwater, only able to breathe due to the snorkel that was put in her mouth, which had extended through the tube up to the floatie on top of the river. She was now without her wasps, and out of her element. Ladybug and Chat were as limited in the water as she was but they outnumber her two to one. Add Carapace to that, whom was able to move much better in the water then any of them, she was now at a severe disadvantages. She Ladybug grabbed her wrists before she could grab her spinning top, Carapace used his greater physical strength to pin her down and Chat Noir used the Cataclysm on the Miraculous.  
  
It rusted as it was now a brownish red, and it broke apart. Queen Wasp first reverted to Queen Bee and eventually back to Chloé Bourgeois. Chloe grabbed the pieces of the broken Miraculous in her hand, looked at Ladybug. She couldn't speak due to being underwater. But she looked sad, ashamed, broken.   
  
The wasps above the water dissolved, and Ladybug, Carapace and Chat Noir jumped out of the water, as Ladybug saw the Akuma whom came out of the Miraculous earlier, fly off. "Oh no, you don't! No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize" She opened up her yo-yo, swung it at the Akuma to trap it inside. "Gotcha!" Then she let the now purified white butterfly go again. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She then grabbed the snorkel her Lucky Charm had summoned earlier and tossed it into the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The magical swarm of Ladybugs spread around town, fixing damage, un-paralyzing anyone whom was stung, and repairing the Bee Miraculous.   
  
Chloé was down on her knees once she was pulled out of the water. Though she was dry now and she had the Bee Miraculous still in her hand, she stared at it with great sorrow in her eyes. She sighed, stood up and put it in Ladybug's hands. "I did my part. I helped defeat Style Queen...I am free of the Akuma. Now I return it. So that you may find someone exceptional to be its permanent owner." she said. "I'm sorry that I was too weak...I messed up again. I'm sorry."   
  
Ladybug briefly stared at the Bee Miraculous that Chloé had given her. "It is not your fault. I have heard how...difficult your mother can be. And no one can always control their emotions. Sometimes you will be sad, angry or heartbroken. If you weren't Akumatized Hawkmoth would have found another pawn."   
  
"I was supposed to be deputized to combat a disaster, not create a new one. I can't seem to do anything right. Not for my mother...and not for Paris. It's best if you..." Chloé said, but she couldn't finish her sentence. "I'm just going home." she said as she ran off.   
  
"Chloé..." Chat said softly, and sadness having crept into his voice as well.  
  
"Dude, she is going to be so much more messed up by the events of today. Shouldn't we go after her or something?" Nino asked.   
  
"She is quite upset now. Let's give her some room to breathe and then we go check upon her." Ladybug said. "Though the question is whether as heroes or civilians."  
  
Rena Rouge had climbed down for the hotel building and met with her teammates. "You know that Miraculous Ladybug actually got the stench out of my outfit? Oh, I see the Bee Miraculous is fine...But where is Chloé?" the vixen-themed hero asked.  
  
"Right now, she is having an emotional breakdown. We are just discussing what we are going to do with her...and with this?" Ladybug said, holding up the Miraculous.   
  
"Are we going to give it back to Chloé once she cooled down?" Rena asked. Though she still wasn't fully comfortable with Chloé getting a Miraculous, she would not deny Chloé didn't do bad as Queen Bee, and even her stunt as Queen Wasp could be forgiven as that Audrey woman was a nightmare.  
  
"That's what I hope I could talk with you all and Master Fu about." Ladybug said, pulling out the original box where the Bee Miraculous was in, and putting it back in.  
  
Audrey was furious. Her entire stay in Paris was in disaster. Her husband was spineless, her daughter was useless, she had been tossed around and covered in filth, everyone turns into monsters every five minutes and one of those so called heroes tossed her in the pool. She was being helped out of the pool by one of the hotel's staff. "I am so sorry, Miss Bourgeois..."  
  
"YOU ARE FIRED!!!" she said, the frustration of the entire day coming out in those three words. She chose a poor moment as she was still being helped out, the staff member letting her go and drop her in the pool again. "I HATE THIS CITY!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth part of the Queen's Battle rewrite. Only one more part to go!
> 
> Malachite is my idea for Marinette's Turtle Miraculous form. Though it is my buddy Reece whom had come up with the design, so credit for that goes to him. As well as being my beta reader of course.
> 
> Next time loose ends are tied up. Chloé meets the Miraculous wielders again about her own future as a hero, the Bourgeois family finally get some things not said out of their systems, and Marinette and Adrien finally get time to have dinner with Gabriel Agreste, whom also is also preparing one final surprise in his Hawkmoth identity.
> 
> What Malachite and Nightprowler look like: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Nightprowler-and-Malachite-812821098


	15. Queen's Battle part 5 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends are being tied up here.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **   


**EPISODE 4: QUEEN'S BATTLE (REWRITE) PART 5**

The heroes had regrouped at Master Fu's. First, Alya did some damage control with her blog. Creating an article that would paint Queen Bee as someone else whom succeeded in her first mission, but got blindsided and her Miraculous stolen by an Akuma, which would become Queen Wasp. That and the glamour magic would prevent anyone finding out about Chloé. 

The Bee Miraculous was back in its box for now, and it was sitting on a table where the heroes and Fu had sat down around, right now thinking of what to do. "Let's address the elephant in the room. Are we going to bring Chloé on board, as a more permanent member of Team Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

Alya let out a huge sigh. "I must admit she did prove herself as Queen Bee. But she was Akumatized recently and I am not sure if she will be in her right mind now."

"I don't think it is fair to judge. Out of everyone in our class, only me and Adrien were never Akumatized. And it is shown Miraculous wielders can be Akumatized too. So it means that because it hasn't happened yet, it can still happen. But is that a reason to deny someone membership?" Marinette noted.

"I think that was one of the biggest reasons we wanted to expand our teams. In case one of us would fall, the others could stop us." Adrien added. "And we could hold Chloé, or any of you in line, should you get Akumatized again." Adrien added.

"I don't like to be reminded of that. I mean, I was a villain based on freakin' bubbles." Nino muttered.

"To be honest, you made bubbles look really threatening." Adrien said noted.

"Focus, people! It is Chloé we're talking about." Marinette said.

"We know. And that's what worries me. She may have been doing better but I still fear for a relapse, wouldn't she eventually let the powers go to her head if that happens?" Alya asked.

"Like any of us didn't had a lapse of judgement before. I caused the creation of Copycat after all. Does that one mistake make me unworthy of the Cat Miraculous? At the time, I briefly considered returning it. But Ladybug assured me that she still wants me for a partner."

"It would be hypocritical otherwise. I am still not proud on how I handled the situation with Lila." Marinette said. "And don't say you two didn't do things you weren't proud of either."

Alya looked down. "Yeah, more then a few times I jumped to wrong conclusions and posted things on my blog without properly checking a source. I took those down, apologized and took my future articles more seriously. But I am still ashamed to make such a stupid mistake. I am supposed to be a reporter for Christ's sake!"

"And when we were shooting that movie, I may have been too hard on some of the others at times..." Nino said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But still, you think Chloé is ok? Her mother did bum her out big_time."

"She has had these issues her whole life, she wouldn't be able to overcome them immediately after all. I know better then everyone else how it has affected Chloé. My mother was more of a mother to her then Audrey was, and when my mother went missing, she slowly went down a path that would have her turn out like Audrey." Adrien explained.

Marinette sighed. "The question is if we could consider her worthy. She held her own with Style Queen. She got Akumatized again, though for good reason. But it was her first day on the job and we shouldn't judge her because of that. My first mission didn't go all perfect either but worked out in the end."

"I agree with Marinette on this one. She managed to do good, we should see if she could do more good given more chances. She hadn't wasted the ones we gave her after Zombizou." Adrien noted.

"I feel like I cannot give an objective answer, so I'll refrain from doing so and go with anything that the rest of you will decide." Alya added.

Nino had a thoughtful look on his face. "Kwamis...Fu...I know you want us to grow and make our own decisions. But I feel you should also give your input on this one."

"Let me take this one." Plagg said. "Now, due to my nature of bad luck, my Miraculous has ended up with the wrong people at times. Sometimes they brought great disaster. But some turned out surprisingly well. Not first choice but they made most of it."

"And we can say honestly Chloé made most of it during her short time as Queen Bee. But the question is...would you like to work with her again, Pollen?" Tikki added.

"I think it'd be good to work with her. She has great potential and the heart of a true queen. It has been clouded before but now it is clearing up. She just needs a lot of support and guidance. And I'm sure if we all do her part, she could be exceptional." Pollen said.

Fu stroked his beard. "I also think she should be on the team. I admit to have made bad choices in wielders sometimes. But I cannot forget making a fair share of good ones as well. The proof is in front of me." Fu said as he looked at the heroes fondly. "And so I can return the choices they make in return."

"I think there is a truth to everything said today. Chloé has potential, she can get lost, but she can be guided and brought back when needed. Besides...I believe this will be good for her, to grow, like being Ladybug made me grow as a person." Marinette said.

"Then let's vote. Whom is all for Chloé joining?" Adrien said as he raised his hand. Everyone, even the kwamis and Alya raised their hands. "Then we best go and see her. She needs to be reassured she is not alone, that she is worth something, and that she has people looking out for her."

Chloé had ran off and went straight home after giving back the Bee Miraculous, and locked herself in her room. Her very own Mr. Cuddly doll close to her chest as she once again cried her eyes out. She felt so useless. It felt great being Queen Bee. With being Queen Bee she could forget everything that once held her down, Queen Bee set her free...and then she let her mother get to her, and she got Akumatized again. She was weak, she had given in...Then, there came the sound of knocking on her door. "Go away!" she snapped.

"Chloé dear, please open up! It's daddy." the voice of André Bourgeois said. Chloé sighed. Despite that her father could be a bumbling buffoon whom doesn't know what he's doing or saying half the time (but what do you expect, he's in politics), if there was one person of whom she was certain to always care for her, it was her father. She unlocked her door and let him in.

André came in and sat down on the bed, next to his daughter. He fumbled for a bit as he seemed to struggle for the right words. "Chloé...I said we should have a good talk earlier today, right?" Chloé just nodded. "I was really worried when I saw you being Akumatized again today."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you daddy, I never wanted to..." Chloé said quickly.

"No honeybee, you didn't hurt me. I was just paralyzed. I..." André bit his lip. "I feel like I failed you as a father Chloé. I haven't done enough to prepare you for the world out there and you got hurt because of it. And I feel more useless because I couldn't protect you from your mother."

"I don't blame you daddy." Chloé could honestly said. "Maybe I was never strong enough to begin with."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that sweetheart...I know your mother is formidable...In the sense of taking down people a peg and..." André said. But he didn't know what else to say. "Let's try to put this behind us, your mother will leave soon, then it's back to the two of us again. We can move forward ok? You were doing better before she came back, we can do so after she is gone too."

Chloé hugged her father, sniffing. André flinched a bit, but he returned the hug. "I promise I'll do better, honeybee. As a father." he said. "I can't stand seeing you sad."

Chloé broke free of the hug as well. "I am going to be a better daughter...a better person too." She thought for a few moments. "Dad, I asked my friends to keep me in line if I ever go overboard, you should ask people to do so too. It may help. You did a few good things for the city, but you tend to throw your weight around if...you are displeased. I no longer want to be like mom...and I don't want you to adopt any of her nasty habits either."

André looked thoughtful for a few moments (which looked weird on him). He then nodded. "I guess I can try to pay more attention to that." he said. There was an awkward moment of silence when André added. "I hope this talk was good."

"Yeah, it was a good talk. You are getting better at this." Chloé assured him. André looked relieved. Chloé was glad her father was going to do his best for her.

"I think we best go get dinner, it was a long day and you must be famished." André suggested. Chloé totally agreed with that.

André and Chloé had looked forward to a nice and quiet dinner but when they had left Chloé's room and were on their way towards the dining hall. "CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS!" A loud, obnoxious female voice sounded. Chloé and André both moaned upon hearing it, and turning around to see Audrey, in a clean outfit this time and now dry again, storm at them, her face red with anger. "You horrible waste of space and genetics, you have humiliated me."

"I can honestly say I don't know what you are talking about mother." Chloé said. Now, she knew she may have gone after her mother as an Akuma, but the memories are still too vague at the moment.

"Don't play dumb with me..." Audrey bit back at Chloé.

"Audrey, dear. She was akumatized, just like you. And you didn't remember either. Chloé doesn't know or remember what she has done." André tried to reason.

Only reason and an angry Audrey didn't go well together. "I don't care!" Audrey said. "She always was a disappointment, a burden, utterly useless. She is hopeless. I want you to disown her!"

André's eyes went wide. "Say what?" he replied dumbly.

"Disown her! Throw her out of the family! She doesn't deserve the Bourgeois name!" She shouted like her husband as if he was a bigger idiot then normal.

No one has seen André Bourgeois actually angry before. Miffed, annoyed and he put up a bit of a performance when pulling his weight around, but not genuinely angry. Until now. "No." he said in an unusual cold and dangerous sounding tone.

Audrey was baffled. She probably wasn't used to be being refused. "No?" she asked as if that word was foreign to her.

"You heard me. I said no. I am not disowning my little princess. In fact, I should be kicking you out of the family..." André said as his breathing became heavier. For the first time he was going to let out all the frustration he has pent up for the last twenty years of marriage to this horrible banshee. "...For being a colossal bitch! You think you are the center of the universe. All you do is shriek, and shout and berate and whine and I am sick of it. All of that I could forgive if you didn't make our daughter feel like trash at any given moment. You have treated me and Chloé as doormats and I had enough!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Audrey asked, surprised but unimpressed by André's outburst.

"You may think yourself as the boss, but I am still the mayor of Paris and the head of the Bourgeois family. I am annulling our wedding completely. No divorce, annulment! As if it never existed. Which isn't that different from now because instead of a marriage I felt like I was in prison. I'd rather forget about you altogether."

"Listen, you bumbling buffoon, I'll ruin you if you don't..." Audrey bit back.

"Enough, Audrey!" Chloé said to her mother. No one missed the fact she didn't call her 'mom', 'mother' or any possible synonym for it. "Just go!" she said. She wasn't cold or angry, she wasn't happy or sad. It wasn't sure what emotion was conveying. "None of us want this to continue. You clearly don't want me or daddy around. We don't want you around. If you want to fight us, you'd waste time and resources and it would not only distract us, but bring us all more pain."

Audrey didn't know how to process it. The little brat didn't even bother to emote as she was talking to her. Now she just doesn't know what buttons to press. Chloé though, continued her tirade. "You were never my mother. You helped bring me into existence, but you never loved me, cared for me, bothered to raise me. I was desperate for the affection you couldn't even feel. And I wasted so much time and so many chances. No more. I should no longer bother with something that can never be.

But let me be honest. André Bourgeois raised me, with help from his staff. I was loved and cared for by Emilie Agreste. I have support from my friends and my father. So you are not needed here. You want to never see me again, then just turn around and leave now. Put yourself on your high and mighty pedestal alone, looking down upon the people, whom you shout at on a daily whim. Those people's lives will go on without you. I just can't bring myself to care anymore. I just want to move on with my life, and find out what I want to do for myself." Chloé said.

Audrey opened her mouth, and raised a finger, but she stopped herself before she could say anything. Maybe it would indeed be a waste. She was too important to bother with her bumbling idiot of a husband and the waste that is her daughter. She just sighed. "Just send me the paperwork for whatever you think you need. I am not fighting this. I just want to get out of this crazy place." she said as she just turned around and left.

"That almost put a spoiler on my appetite." André noted.

"You were awesome out there, Chloé!" a kind and soft voice said. One Chloé immediately recognized.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" Chloé asked. Adrien was also joined by Marinette, Alya and Nino.

"And how did you get in here?" André asked.

"Well, didn't you ask the doorman to always let me in without question?" Adrien noted. "Me and the others were worried about you about what happened to you after the thing with your mom and the Akumas and all. I saw you deal with your mother. In a good way. I wish I had popcorn on my person, because I enjoyed the show."

"Oh...er, I just felt like I needed to cut her out of my life completely...so that I can have one. And honestly, I feel relieved." Chloé said. "Though, I am a bit surprised. I could understand why Marinette is here, she is supportive of you and she has been oddly patient with me...Ok, maybe Nino I can understand, he's chill...but I would never have expected Alya to come. I thought she was still cross with me."

"I was convinced by a few good people to be a bit less stubborn and give you a chance." Alya said with a genuine smile.

Chloé couldn't help but smile too. It was more clear to her then ever she had real friends. "Thanks guys, for coming." she then turned to her father. "Daddy, is it ok if my friends have dinner with us?"

"Your friends are always welcome here, honeybee." André said before he turned to the rest. "And I must thank them for also standing behind you and support you. Our doors are always open to them." He had a happy, affectionate smile on his face, one that they normally didn't get to see much.

Chloé just felt happy. She had felt really bad until recently, but she was reminded that she wasn't alone now. She had a better future to look forward to. She has friends. Her mother was now a distant memory at the moment. "You're feeling all right, sis?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, I feel better then I have been in a whi-wait, what did you just call me?" Chloé answered.

"Oh...er, sorry that just slipped out." Adrien said. "Wouldn't be too far off, you said my mother has been more of a mother then you then Audrey, and we grew up together so..." Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

Chloé looked thoughtful for a moment. She found she didn't dislike being called that. She has been friends with Adrien since childhood. And she may never get together with him, he was still an important part of her life. Yes, she could get used to that. "If you say so, little brother."

"Hey, I'm taller then you! And you are only older by three weeks!" Adrien shot back.

"That is still three weeks, little bro!" Chloé said, booping his nose with her fingertip. They both just chuckled. Adrien couldn't remember a time where Chloé cracked a joke that wasn't mean or at the expense of someone else.

"That makes us future in-laws then?" Marinette said with a smirk, joining in the banter.

"Don't forget that I am your firstborn's godmother. Chloé has to wait until you are on your second child." Alya added.

"At least they'll have an auntie Chloé!" Nino continued.

"You are all ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé said. It was the first time she used that catchphrase of her in good humor instead of contempt. They all busted out in laughter. That felt good...Chloé felt she could get used to this.

Gabriel Agreste was far less happy though. Two Akumas in one day, two Akuma queens, which were some of his most vicious Champions to date, and yet they weren't enough. The first one he nearly lost all control over as Audrey Bourgeois almost turned his son into gold. That was unacceptable. He was Hawkmoth, he should have control.

Queen Wasp was supposed to be a godsend. He had reached out to a girl whom was heartbroken, and he had by sheer fortune Akumatized a Miraculous user. But even that wasn't enough. His champions weren't enough, his control was slipping...his powers didn't grow as steady as those young brats now holding the other Miraculouses. He was so close, but just not strong enough, he needed that edge...

His secret project. He had been working on it since the Zombizou incident. Nooroo and Nathalie had both warned him. He knew the risks. He had already compromised his morals and his future for his wish. Some of his health would be a small price to pay. Everything to bring his family back together. The potion was ready. The flask with the murky black liquid was in his hands. He then brought it to his lips and drank it all in one go.

It didn't taste good. It felt like drinking liquid brimstone. As soon as he drank it all, he immediately felt like his being was on fire. He coughed violently as he barely managed to keep himself standing up by leaning on the desk in his secret chamber. The pain got unbearable as he couldn't keep himself upright anymore. The white butterflies that were brought into being ever since he first put on the brooch started to swarm around him and flying in a circle, like a tornado of white winged insects.

The pain grew more intense as Gabriel roared out in pain. Some of the white butterflies...they didn't turn black, but they started to manifest a smoky dark purple aura around them. These butterflies then stopped flying around, and shot towards the ground. Instead of impacting normally, as soon as they hit the ground, there was a burst of dark purple smoke.

From the smoke humanoid beings arose. But they were not humans, or even akumas. They were jet-black, like shadows solidified in a humanoid shape with fingers and toes that were sharp and pointy, not clear where the finger ended and the claws began. A sort of cape and hat which had the looks and textures of butterfly wing draped across their shoulder and heads. They had butterfly antenna sticking out from the hat piece like a feather decoration. the only thing adorining their otherwise blank faces were glowing yellow eyes that were more like flashlights desperately trying to pierce the thick darkness on a starless night.

"Gabriel!" a worried female voice sounded as Nathalie found Gabriel, barely conscious onto the floor with Nooroo floating above him.

"I warned him but he wouldn't listen..." Nooroo said sadly.

Nathalie tried to approach Gabriel, but the shadowy moth creatures created a circle around Gabriel, going by their instincts to protect their master. They eyed her with that unsettling glowing eyes look. They let out some sounds that were similar to purring, but not a happy pur you hear from cats. It is a very dark kind of purring, like a predator whom is about to strike at its prey. "Stop..." Gabriel managed to mutter out weakly. The creatures stopped in their tracks. "She's...an ally...She will take care of me. Remain here...until you are summoned."

The obediently parted so Nathalie could get to Gabriel. She lifted one of his arms over her shoulder so he could stand up and hopefully sort of walk to his bedroom. "The potion only strained him. He should keep in bed and rest until the potion has run its course through his system." Nooroo explained. "He'll be out of it during that time, though."

"What are those things?" Nathalie asked as the black creatures, now eyeing them almost like puppies...hellhound puppies that is, as she carried Gabriel away.

"Moth Swarm." Nooroo answered. "Footsoldiers whom can support the Champions in a time of need, or as a line of defense for the Butterfly Miraculous wielder. Not as strong as a Champion, but they have numbers on their side. Poor, foolish man!"

Nathalie managed to get Gabriel out of his lair, into the manor and eventually his bedroom and into his bed. Gabriel looked around dazed as he eyed his sketchpad, which he had left on his nightstand before he had gone to his lair. "Nathalie...when did I make that design?" he asked.

"Last night, don't you remember, sir?" Nathalie answered.

"I did? Wait...what day is it?" Gabriel replied.

"The potion takes toll on body and mind. He will have some gaps in the memories, but nothing too terrible. He only took one dose after all." Nooroo explained. "But he should not do that again anytime soon or ever."

"Nathalie...my son..." Gabriel muttered.

"He is safe. He is with friends at the Bourgeois residence. He didn't have a scratch. The girl he dates took the blow for him from Style Queen and he was completely absent during the Queen Wasp debacle." Nathalie assured him.

Gabriel vaguely remembered. Audrey Bourgeois as his first champion and...wait, whom did he turn into Queen Wasp? He couldn't remember...Probably wasn't important. He felt tired and sour, and needed rest. He'd have to delay the dinner where his son would introduce Miss Dupain-Cheng as his girlfriend. But Gabriel's last thought before he fell asleep was one for respect for the girl that would throw down her life and safety for his son.

At the Bourgeois residence, the friends had finished dinner and had gathered in Chloé's room for some privacy among friends. "I want to thank you again for coming. Sorry I ran out after I was back to normal. I thought I needed space, but when I saw you guys again I felt...Better. I guess this is real friendship, right?" Chloé said.

"It is. You have real friends, best get used to it." Marinette said. "Not only us, but you also got Sabrina and I bet others...hey, where is Sabrina in fact?"

"Oh, she'll come by tomorrow, but her dad insisted on her staying inside today after seeing two Akuma attacks in a row." Chloé explained.

The heroes found that it was just them and Chloé. The butlers and servants only were there when they were called, and Mayor Bourgeois left them in peace. They eyed each other and gave small nods. "Chloé, we have something for you." Adrien said. "Call it a gift."

"A gift? Really, you shouldn't have..." Chloé said.

"We did, and we really should." Adrien said as he pulled something out of his pocket. A familiar looking box. "Because it was already meant for you in the first place."

Chloé's eyes went wide as she saw the familiar box. "Could it be?" she thought as she took the box and opened it. There was that familiar black and yellow haircomb, the familiar flash of yellow light...and the familiar look of Pollen.

"Hello, your majesty. Glad to see you again." Pollen greeted with a warm smile.

Chloé's eyes shifted rapidly between the Miraculous, Pollen, Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya before going back to Pollen. She then broke down in a nervous laughter. "Of course...You are Ladybug and Chat Noir." she said as she pointed at Marinette and Adrien. "And your besties are Rena Rouge and Carapace." the nervous laughter continued. "The girl I tormented for years is my biggest hero. Ok, life has a very sick sense of humor. She bothered to save my cute little arse even after..." Chloé tried really hard to not have a mental breakdown. "...and she still trusted me with a Miraculous?"

"You have become a lot better, you know." Adrien pointed out.

"I only went on one mission and I botched it..." Chloé said.

"Technically the mission was a success and the Akumatization came after we already won the fight." Nino said. He was slapped in the back of his head by his girlfriend. "Ouch! What did I say?"

"Chloé, akumatization is nothing to be ashamed off. It can happen to anyone. People can't help to feel sad or angry, and it is impossible to keep it all in. If Hawkmoth wants a champion, he will find someone to use." Alya noted.

Chloé looked at her. "Things make so much sense now, the absences...and Rena's behavior, of course the mother-henning Ladyblogger would still carry a grudge for putting her best friend to hell. You mellowed out after fighting alongside me." Chloé sighed. "And you still want me to fight alongside all of you in the future?"

"Yes we will. Now, you only had one mission Chloé, but you will get a chance to have many more, to show us what you are truly made off. It is a chance you're given because you have great potential. The Akuma was unfortunate but like we said, it could happen to anyone. One day even me or Adrien could fall prey. The Miraculous are tools for justice, but they are also tools towards unlocking an aspect to yourself, it can help you grow, it can make you better." Marinette explained.

"The old Chloé, we wouldn't have trusted with the secrets or the Miraculous." Adrien said. "But the new Chloé, the real Chloé, she is worthy." Adrien added. 

"I will have your back, through thick and thin, your majesty." Pollen added.

Chloé eyed the comb in the box in her hands; Her eyes went steely as she placed the Miraculous in her hair. She had cut ties with her old life, a life where she only lost. Now she had a life where she had everything to gain. And she did gain a lot. "I still don't think I'm worthy. But I want to work hard until I am. I don't know yet what the new Chloé will stand for, but I know that Queen Bee is your ally and partner." she said.

"So...pound it?" Marinette said, holding out her fist. Adrien, Nino and Alya did the same. Chloé curled her own hand in a fist, and the five exchanged one big fist bump.

"Pound it!" they all said simultaneously.

"You know, I owe Alya five euros. She'd have thought you'd faint upon learning the news." Nino joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Chloé said as her head started to sway from left to right. "I was barely keeping it together, but now we got that out of our system...ask Jean if he can bring some smellingsalts?" Chloé then tilted back and dropped unconscious on her bed.

One whom didn't have a blissful rest was Audrey. In her private helicopter, on her way home. She had no one to talk to. The pilot concentrated on the flight and there was no one else. A bit boring. She looked down at the city below. She remembered her daughter's comment, about being on top of a pedestal alone? Well, why shouldn't she be? She is a world-famous fashion critic. She doesn't need family while she had the fame and fortune. That's why she ran off. The feelings of love that long have died out were making her soft.

She didn't need André or Chloé. If they just want to cut her out, no problem. They didn't want to waste time or effort? Then she shouldn't either. They are not worth it. She doesn't need anybody...Then why did she feel so empty? Isn't this what she wanted? Cut ties with the people holding her back? Nah, she would have many people adoring her back in the states...Though adoring is a strong word. They were forced to interact with her and be polite to save face but they don't really like her. The employees only talked to her in regards to their tasks or when spoken too.

It was still interacting though, so could she say she was really alone? That question haunted her for the rest of her trip back home and up until she later hit the whiskey until she passed out, plastered of her ass, but still feeling empty. She had been checkmated by her daughter. Not through deceit or trickery, but just with the honest truth. Instead of taking everything away from her, the words have tainted whatever she had left. Everything she thought glamorous now felt empty and meaningless.

She was broken in every sense of the word. Unlike her daughter and husband, all of the damage she did could not be be repaired. Unlike Chloé no one had pulled Audrey out of the downward slope of life before she got too far down. Audrey Bourgeois would never be happy again. Living a tortured existence, in the prison of her own loneliness...And she had only herself to blame.

A few days later, at an abandoned warehouse district, the heroes had gathered again in their civilian forms. Chloé was the last to arrive. She now had a new look. She still had her blonde hair in a ponytail. But she had cut down on the make-up a lot. Just the bare minimal to let her natural beauty shine. She now wore a yellow t-shirt, a jeans jacket, and black pants. It was still stylish. It was somehow still Chloé but new at the same time. She smiled warmly at her teammates. "Hello guys. Hope I'm in time for training."

"You are. I have to warn you, we are not going easy on you. Hopefully you are no longer afraid of breaking nails." Alya said.

"The road to redemption was never easy." Chloé said. "How is your father, Adrien? Is he still sick?"

"He is a bit better. I don't know exactly what has gotten into him, everyone seems to insist he must have eaten or drunk something wrong." Adrien replied. "But at least we were given extra time to prepare for that special dinner. Though there is nothing to fear as he was touched by Marinette's sacrifice and is sure to like her."

"You jumped into the way of many Akuma attacks for me Kitty, despite me telling you not to do so. Just returning the favor by displaying the same stupid type of nobility." Marinette bantered back.

"You must know I am meow-ty impressed by this more impulsive side of yours, Milady. I Paw-t you were the type to think things through. But you are still purr-fect in my eyes." Adrien joked.

"Ugh! I can't believe all those bad puns came from you Adrien. I love you, but I'm so glad we didn't end up together. I don't have the patience for putting up with that. Either Marinette has the patience of the saint of you are one hell of a kisser." Chloé noted. Despite her improvements, she still had a sharp tongue.

"What can I say? I'm paw-some!" Adrien shot back.

"I think we should get to work." Marinette said as Tikki floated out of her hiding space.

"Ready to roll, my queen?" Pollen asked her new partner.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Chloé said. "Pollen, Buzz on!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Wayzz, Shell on!"

"Trixx, Let's pounce!"

With that the five heroes had transformed and training was in session. The team was bigger then ever. There were some hurdles, for some more then other. But these five youngsters had done many great things, and we can expect even greater things from them in a nearby future...

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Queen's battle adaptation, now tying up some loose ends, and now all the main characters are in the place where I want them, the team of five heroes. 
> 
> Chloé's redemption and evolution in a good person has come full circle, her new outfit being symbolic.
> 
> I wanted for Audrey to meet a sticky end, or at least something more humiliating; But instead I did some emotional damage to her, making her a shell of her former self. 
> 
> And introducing the Moth Swarm. The Putty Patrollers to Hawkmoth's Rita Repulsa! The new footsoldiers.
> 
> What the Moth Swarm looks like: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Moth-Swarm-808660355


	16. Snippets II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random moments that take place between my Queen's battle rewrite and the next chapter.

(Note these Snippets take place somewhere after my Queen's Battle Rewrite)

**LADYLOVE**

"...and it seems Nathaniel has moved on and is now an item with Marc." Marinette explained to her other Team Miraculous members, in their civilian forms at the cafeteria. "I'm glad, because Marc was nervous about approaching and impressing Nathaniel. That and Nathaniel is a nice guy, he seemed to be so heartbroken to see me with Adrien. He was accepting of it of course, but it was hurting him. But I'm glad he could get over it and give someone else a chance."

"I must admit I found it hard to not become jealous when he or anyone else stares at you." Adrien admitted.

"Wait, anyone else?" Marinette asked.

"You honestly have no idea how many boys and even some girls in the school have a crush on you? And not just your Ladybug side, that is expected with celebrity crushes." Alya explained.

"Yeah, about that...My barn door goes in but if prior to me finding out your identity Ladybug would come in and would have asked me for a bit of experimenting, I would totally have said 'yes'." Chloé seemed to admit as she popped a tomato from her salad in her mouth!

"MEEP!" Marinette squealed as she went redder then the tomato Chloé just ate. She then noticed an impish grin on Chloé's face. "You are evil!"

"It was just a joke." Chloé stated. "I didn't go too far, didn't I?"

"No, I think it was hilarious!" Alya added.

"You already know I crushed on Marinette for a bit until the zoo accident brought me and Alya together." Nino said as he turned to his girlfriend. "No worries babe, you are the only one for me now." He turned back to Marinette. "You may not realize it, but as Marinette you have many qualities that people find attractive."

"Yeah, I think every student whom isn't one hundred percent into men crushed on you in this school." Chloé said as she put a tomato from her lunch in her mouth. "I got that from Rose and Juleka, big gossips, those two. I think the same goes for Juleka's brother...Luka I think his name was (never seen him, but heard about him from Rose). He's sweet on you but wishes you your happiness."

"And he'd better remember that." Adrien said, scoffing at the thought of Luka.

"You still jealous, Kitty? Luka is nice, but he knows I'm in a relationship and is happy for me." Marinette said. "You are the only one for me, Adrien. No matter how many boys try to get my attention. Though the likes of Nathaniel and Luka are at least good sports about it. Noël doesn't take 'no' for an answer...Or a kick to the groin."

"Luckily I know you are strong and smart enough to deal with him. But if I see him trying to make one more move on you, I'll remove his balls and turn them into a nice pair of earrings." Adrien said.

"Adrien, that wouldn't do!" Chloé began. "They would be way too small to make good earrings." the five of them busted out in laughter.

"You know, up until recent, I didn't realize how much people seem to admire and notice me..." Marinette spoke up again.

"You should really stop selling yourself short Marinette. You are amazing, you even got a fan club!" Alya said.

"I have a fan club?" Marinette asked. "There is a Marinette fanclub?"

"Well yeah, there has been for a while. All of us minus Chloé are part of it. People like your talents, your kindness, your adorableness and your will to stand up for what's right!" Nino added.

"Why didn't I notice?" Marinette asked.

"Mari, you and Adrien worked together for a year and didn't notice who the other was, even when the glamour magic between you was of minimal strength." Alya pointed out.

"Ok, I'll give you that." Marinette admitted.

"It is nothing to be ashamed off. It means people recognize how great you are." Adrien said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Believe me, I have my own fanclub, and I had to deal with a lot of girls crushing on me. Aside some obvious cases like Lila or Chloé (no offense, sis) I had several others, including both Mireille and Aurore, try and woo me as well."

"And wasn't there this Kagami chick too?" Nino asked.

"She admitted she was fond of me yes. But it was mostly because I was the only one whom treated her normally. Normally people fear her due to her ice queen persona, put her on a pedestal due to her skills, or don't like her because of her behavior. It isn't her fault, she is like me, sheltered and socially awkward. So of course she would attach herself to me. But we have reached an understanding and me and Marinette try to be her friend." Adrien pointed out.

"Yeah, her mother is a lot like Adrien's dad, pushing her daughter to succeed and sheltering her. However, Kagami is pleading with her mother to go to school here as well, and have an actual social life." Marinette explained. "Though I think she is a little more reasonable so she may be able to eventually reach an understanding with her mother as well."

"I always wondered about Kagami and you..." Chloé asked Marinette. "You look a bit alike, are you..."

"We are not related, I checked my family tree. It's just an odd coincidence." Marinette explained.

"All right, just asking." Chloé said as she finished her salad. 

"You know, speaking of relationships, you are the only one of us still single, Chloé..." Alya said with a grin.

"No! I've seen the type of hi-jinks you get into trying to get two people together! Adrien and Marinette got together but it was not through any of your hair-brained schemes! If I am to pursue a relationship, it will be on my own terms." Chloé warned her.

"But Chloé..." Alya said with a mock pout, as suddenly she found water sprayed in her face. "What the..."

"Shipper, no shipping!" Adrien said, holding a spraybottle filled with water.

"Did you just make a Dora the Explorer joke? And why do you have that?" Alya asked.

"It's normally reserved for Plagg." Adrien noted with an impish grin.

"You're all ridiculous!" Chloé said, rolling her eyes. The smile on her face said she was secretly amused, though.

**TRAINING DAYS**

The abandoned warehouse district was often used by the heroes to meet in private or get some training done. We start off with a sparring match between Queen Bee and Ladybug. Ladybug had the upper hand due to her experience. Though Queen Bee wasn't doing badly as she was trying to launch a flurry of punches and kicks, which Ladybug was forced to avoid or block. But Ladybug saw an opening and used it to judo-toss Queen Bee over her shoulder. Queen Bee shook her head at the impact (still a bit dazed), until she saw Ladybug reach out her hand to help her up, a kind smile on her face. Queen Bee smiled back as she got up. She then resumed her sparring with Ladybug.

After being tossed around for a while (but lasting longer each and every time, so she was improving), Ladybug checked the time on her yo-yo and gestured for everyone to take a break. They dropped their transformations and Marinette handed out bottles of water and sandwiches to everyone. Chloé sighed a bit as she took a sip of her water. But Marinette puts a hand of her shoulder, and gave her a smile and a thumbs up, which showed her that she did well. Chloé brightened up after that.

At another point in time, we see the heroes gather on a rooftop. They were ready for their patrols. She each pointed one of the heroes in their own direction and check out their parts of the city. Ladybug immediately shot in her own designated direction. She hopped from rooftop to rooftop. In the beginning she was more careful and hesitant with each leap she took. Now it was almost instinctual. Her leaps also became higher and she could leap further over time. And something in the back of her mind would always tell her to leap higher and further, as if it felt right.

We cut to several moments in time. The first is when Queen Bee tries to stop a runaway train (which she didn't cause herself in this timeline, it was just a technical defect). She had used her spinning top's extendable wire to anchor herself and tried to put her super strength to stopping the runaway vehicle. But even with that she felt herself straining. Then suddenly Carapace busted in, put his shield against the train and pushed back, the heroes' combined strength enough to safely stop it in its tracks. A panting Carapace and Queen Bee fist-bumped at a successful mission.

Back to another moment of training at the abandoned warehouses. This time each of them were experimenting with their powers. Carapace was sitting down, cross-legged as he was creating a smaller, spherical force-field in his hands, expanding and shrinking it at will. Rena Rouge was creating a huge illusion of a t-rex, occasionally blowing on her flute to add some details or to make improvements. Queen Bee was pointing and shouting at Chat Noir, whom volunteered to help her develop her powers of voice compulsion. Up to now they weren't affecting him, but that's what practice was for.

Ladybug herself took her yo-yo, opened it up like she would normally do for Akumas, and directed the light inside at a withered plant on a barren piece of ground. She focused for a bit, as the plant started to become green and lively again. Ladybug smiled at this accomplishments. She looked up in the sky, the sun shining from behind some white clouds. She didn't know why, but she reached out with her hand to the sky, as to wrap her hands around the sun...

Cutting to another point in time, the heroes fought Malediktor. Despite his powers, some teamwork was enough to take him out. Carapace trapped the brainwashed police officers in a force-field, Rena used illusions to draw the attacks of Malediktor to a fake target, Queen Bee got a surprise attack in with her Venom to stun him, Chat ripped the sash of Malediktor, while Ladybug purified the Akuma. Queen Bee couldn't help but sighing out in relief as Malediktor turned back into her father. A five way fist bump signified the victory.

During another patrol...Ladybug was once again tempted to leap higher and further more and more, the feeling to reach for the sky. With each bounce, jump or leap, going higher and higher each time...Then she felt a sense of freedom as she didn't seem to land after her last big jump. She also felt a tingling sensation on her back. She willed herself to stop, and she was floating in place. She turned around to see a pair of ladybug-like wings have unfolded from her back. She was in awe and laughed in joy a bit. She decided to take it for a test flight. It felt great. She liked using her yo-yo to swing but this was different, less limited...freedom. She had to avoid crashing in a few lampposts or billboards for the first few moments, though. She would spend time to master it later.

Though she felt like she could clue Chat in and take him for a ride. After all, if there was anyone whom could appreciate this newfound sense of freedom flying would provide it was him. And she decided to take her friends by surprise during the next sparring match...

Her daydream was interrupted when she heard a roar, and saw a troll in the distance. Another creature whom has come through the magical barrier. She folded her wings back, called for the others, and converged onto the place where the creature was rampaging. A hero's work is never done. But with all that work came the joys of discovering many new things...

**PHYSICAL INEPTITUDE**

"Alix, why did you brought us all here again?" Marinette asked curiously.

"I had asked Kim for another physical challenge I could humiliate him...but he had to decline this one because he is spending time with that new girlfriend Ondine. Boys...they get a girl and they go all sappy and love-struck...and ignore everything and everyone else..." Alix said, gritting her teeth a little.

"Alix..." Max wanted to say.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Alix screamed.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but now you mention it..." Max noted.

"Anyhow..." Alix said, ignoring Max and acting like she hadn't shouted earlier. "Without that big knucklehead to humiliate, I am going to need you to challenge me to see whom will be the backup for when Kim isn't around. An athlete of my level needs her exercise after all." Alix said.

"I have a feeling this is not going to end well." Adrien muttered. Knowing his luck and his people in class.

"So all of you cupcakes line up and try to make a goal..." Alix said as she put on some keeper gloves. "While I block them!"

"Let's just humor her so we can get this over with." Alya said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

It went disastrous. Team Miraculous didn't want to show off the enhanced abilities they had in civilian form to make other suspicious so they had to hold back. Marinette was far less clumsy nowadays but she had to play it up by deliberately slipping while trying to kick the ball. It made her look stupid but her identity was safe. Adrien, Alya and Nino put little force in their kicks, making sure their shots were easily blocked.

The rest of the classmates didn't do much better, and they were not deliberately holding back. Max was too busy calculating the right angle and checking things like wind direction and traction, to the point Alix got impatient, and sent Max aside without him having to take a shot.

Rose kicked the ball way too softly and it just rolled a few feet, coming to stop right before Alix. Alix groaned, while an ignorant Rose just squealed "I did it!" with way too much enthusiasm.

Juleka was an odd case. It seemed like she may deliver a decent kick, but as Rose cheered her bestie on, Juleka seemed distracted and tripped over the ball. Rose helped her friend up, while Juleka looked flustered.

Mylène became nervous as she tried to kick the ball. When she took too long, Alix snapped at her, and Mylène had to be comforted by Ivan. After Alix was done making apologies for her outburst, Ivan no longer felt like joining in, and he and Mylène sat the rest out.

Nathaniel wasn't really sporty either. He kicked the ball, but it ended up missing the goal by miles.

Chloé and Sabrina weren't there, because Chloé wanted some time with her non-Miraculous-wielding friend, that and Alix was still holding some grudge against her (not everyone forgave as fast as Marinette or Adrien).

That only left one person. "Kiva, your turn."

"But...I have this thing with sports..." Kiva muttered meekly.

"It can't be any worse then this bunch. Now give me your best shot!" Alix noted.

Five minutes later, the ball was melted, the grass around it black and scorched and covered with foam. "How did you set a soccer ball on fire?" Alix screamed.

"I don't know! I told you I was hopeless!" Kiva said.

"Adrien, where did you even get that fire extinguisher?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know either." Adrien noted.

"You know what, I don't feel it anymore. I suggest we all go get ourselves something to eat." Alix said.

"Can it wait until I kicked your ass at soccer?" a voice asked. Kim has arrived on the scene.

"Kim? Weren't you on a date with Ondine?" Alix asked surprised.

"Yeah...we had to cut it short. Ondine felt guilty for not spending a lot of time with her friends ever she and I started dating, and I may have left my friends in the dust as well. I guess I will have to try harder to balance my personal lives and love lives..." Kim explained.

Alix smiled a bit. "Just get over here, you big lug, so I can secure another win on my long lists of victories!"

"Oh, not this time, missy!" Kim said as he grabbed a ball that hadn't been on fire and challenged Alix. Everything seemed right in the world for now.

"While those two make arses of themselves again, let's say the rest of us go grab some pastries at the Dupain-Chang bakery?" Adrien suggested. No one protested at that.

**MIRACULOUS LADYBURGER  
**

The heroes, in civilian form were now at a fast-food joint. They had several new menu items themed after the superheroes. "This is not what I had in mind when I gave permission to use the Miraculous' image for any sort of merchandise." Marinette said, sounding a bit frustrated. Never thought that she'd see an item called a 'Miraculous Ladyburger'.

"Why did you do that again?" Chloé asked curiously.

"Well, me and Mari thought that a fair percentage of the money made of the merch would be donated to charity. Orphanages, hospitals. The works. And Adrien Agreste has 'suggested' the right type of lawyers to Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrange the paperwork and check for loopholes." Adrien answered.

"Hey, if it is for charity, then we shouldn't feel bad that we ordered some of these Miraculous combos. We eat to help other people. That is good in my book." Nino said as he eyed the menu he just ordered and licked his lips.

"The Ladyblog is a double edged sword right now. I have to cover everything Ladybug-related, even this." Alya sighed.

"Well, it was morbid curiosity that brought us here, so let's satisfy said curiosity." Marinette sighed.

Later on, the five of them were sitting at a table. They each stared at their burgers, the buns colored with special food coloring to match the coloring and patterns of their Miraculous hero selves. "Mine doesn't look bad." Marinette said.

"Lucky you. I don't think Green or black are healthy colors for a burger to have." Adrien added.

"It is probably better then it looks." Nino said as he didn't waste time taking a bite out of his burger. "Nice and juicy. Rocket salad...sauce is some sort of pesto...and some italian ham to go with it."

Chloé stared at her yellow and black striped burger bun. She took out a fork and knife from her purse and used them to lift the bun up to see what was under it. "The only reason I am willing to try junkfood now is because I know that I'll be able to work it off."

"Chloé...did you bring cutlery with you?" Alya asked.

"I am not eating with my hands. I just had a manicure, and I don't want to have grease all over these perfect fingers." Chloé noted. Despite having changed, there are some things about her that remain the same. Mostly that she still cares a lot about her appearance. She poked the burger with the tip of her knife, and then licked a bit of sauce of. "Honey mustard...of course."

"Mine's chicken." Alya said. Her combo had a wrap instead of a burger. "It is good chicken though...Spicy sauce. And I like the fries." Alya said as she put one of the orange fries in her mouth. They were apparently seasoned with paprika powder.

"Mine's all cheese! The meat is mixed with cheese, the sauce is cheese, the bread is even black colored cheesebread." Adrien said. He could no longer see cheese after being exposed to the smell of it every day while feeding Plagg. He put down his burger and only continued to eat his fries. "Damn you, Plagg! Due to his cheese addiction it leaves a bad smell on me and now they forever associate Chat Noir with cheese."

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" Nino asked, having already finished his own burger. Adrien just waved his hand and Nino grabbed the cheesy burger and took a huge bite.

"Alya, your boyfriend is an eating machine." Chloé said, cutting a piece of her burger and popping it in her mouth.

"I know. I sometimes think that the reason he dates me is because my mother is a Chef. Because of his appetite, he's one of my mom's favorite people now." Alya responded.

"Hey, love you the way you are. Having a good cook in the family is just a pleasant bonus." Nino said as he put the rest of the cheesy Chat Noir Burger in his mouth.

"Mine was a lot tastier then expected. There are these grilled cherry tomatoes on top, which I like." Marinette said.

"I guess it wasn't so bad." Chloé said as she picked another fry with her fork. She formerly had put herself above 'peasant foods'. She was more willing to try new things, even if she still brought a knife and fork along for things you eat with your hands.

"Well, I guess that they can count themselves successful in creating good Miraculous-themed burgers. For the most part." Adrien said.

"Hey, you may be sick of cheese but more then a few like it extra cheesy." Nino replied. "So what's for dessert?"

"You're still hungry?" Chloé asked surprised.

"I'm a growing boy, after all. And I work really hard." Nino said as he leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"They also have five sundaes based on the Miraculous...Cherry syrup with chocolate chip cookies for Ladybug, dark chocolate with bits of cheesecake for Chat, mint with chocolate turtles for Carapace, yellow fruits and honey pops for Queen Bee and gingersnap with caramel for Rena." Marinette said as she checked the menu.

"I think I would like that a lot more then my burger. So, we doing this?" Adrien asked.

"Hell yeah!" Nino agreed.

"I am fearing for my waistline now." Chloé droned.

"I wonder what's next though? Miraculous pizza? Oh, Pizzaculous!" Adrien remarked.

"Say that again and we'll never take you out for junkfood again." Marinette muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more snippets, random stuff that tie in with Miraculous alliance. Some funny, some heartwarming. There aren't as much as last time but they are longer here.
> 
> It delves into some relationships. It sometimes shows some jokes I wanted to use but couldn't until now. One of the bits tie in with the intro to episode 1.
> 
> And yes, I was hungry when I wrote Miraculous Ladyburger.
> 
> Once again shouting out to my buddy Reece for being a good beta reader.


	17. Prince Charming 1 of 4

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 5: PRINCE CHARMING PART I**

It was lunchtime at Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone tried to enjoy themselves as they got their stomachs filled, caught up with some homework, or tried to talk with their friends. While it wasn't exactly quiet down in the cafeteria, it wasn't overly loud that anyone was disturbing one another. And then there are those whom make jackasses out of themselves. "Whom ordered a piece of hot meat?" Noël Legrand said as he came in, carrying a tray with some meat patties. "And some burgers?" he added with what he thought was a seductive eyebrow wiggle, but only made him look even stupider.

The girls he was chatting up all snorted. Though the girls would eventually have a warm and swooning look on their faces, only it was not aimed at him. It was aimed at someone whom just came in the cafeteria. Noël didn't like that. He had to be the center of attention. But all the girls were staring at Luka Couffaine. Noël loathed Luka. Luka with his ridiculous hair (though he had to admit Luka had perfect teeth), whom is this so called perfect pretty boy, the so called most behaved or smartest kid in the class, not a bad bone in his body, always friendly and polite...it made Noël sick to his stomach. The girls should be all over the 'bad boys' like him, not over this pansy. He should tell that weenie off...in fact, he's going to do that now. 

Luka, Mr. Perfect himself was now helping someone whom had dropped some of his classnotes, gathering the papers together in a neat pile and handing them back with that same perfect Gary Stu smile he wore. It looked so punch-able. "Couffaine!" Noël said in what he thougth was a dangerous tone. In all honesty he sounded more constipated.

"Legrand." Luka replied, that friendly smile not wavering. "Do you need any help with something?" That only seemed to tick of Noël even more.

"Listen very closely. People may fall for your sickly sweet farce, but I won't. I am warning you, I am the top dog, I am the most eligible hunk in the school. Me, no one else." Noël warned him.

Luka's expression didn't change a bit. "That's good for you." he said, patting Noël on the shoulder as he went to sit down and eat his lunch. Noël's brain did longer then usual to process things and he then was close to throwing a tantrum. Luka either didn't seem to realize he is been threatened or didn't take him seriously. It was not possible so one could really be this much of a goody-good. It had to be an act...

Luka had taken a single bite of his sandwich as Noël grabbed the rest, tossed it onto the floor and stomped on it. Luka sighed, got up, and spoke up: "Dude, what is your problem." He sounded more annoyed then anything but it was difficult to harsh Luka's mellow. But he still didn't like what Noël did.

"It's that you are always the center of attention when you arrive on the scene. Perfect Luka, well what is so special about you? I am ten times stronger an manlier then you." Noël huffed.

"You can have all the attention you want, I just wanted to have some lunch." Luka said.

"Take me seriously! I am your rival!" Noël growled.

"Rival? Legrand, who cares about that, it is a waste of time and resources." Luka said. "I want to be mad, but you are just being so silly right now..."

"Silly? I'll show you silly! Come on, fight me, and we'll see." Noël said as he raised his fists.

"Why should I? There is nothing to gain for me." Luka said, shrugging.

"Are you chicken?" Noël taunted.

"No, I am tired of this." Luka said and continued eating the one sandwich Noël didn't throw out.

"Hah! You're backing out! I win...See ladies, Luka knew he was no match for me." Noël said.

"Nobody cares, Noël!" one of the girls the big jock tried wooing earlier said with an annoyed look on her face. She then turned to Luka with a warm smile on her face. "Here, take one of my sandwiches. I think I packed too many."

"Here, have my dessert. I am trying to cut down on the sweets." another one of the girls said.

Noël stood there baffled. These girls were literally lining up to give him their lunch, while they didn't give him a second thought. Not only that, Luka tried to refuse them, not wanting to be a bother. Only to give in when his stomach grumbled. It was no fair, Luka got everything. And the problem was, Luka barely had to do anything. He even brushed him off without barely saying or doing anything. The fact Luka didn't even seem to care or acknowledge this rivalry only miffed Noël even more. Noël decided to cut his losses, sit down and sulk for the rest of the lunch period. "How does he do that?" Noël wondered.

The rest of Luka's day went like any normal school day. He talked with his friends, promised to hang out later (though not today as he would be busy). He rode his bicycle to his houseboat home. It wasn't much, but it was still home, and he liked it that way. He went inside and saw his mother, ready to leave. "Hey Luka, dear" Anarka said to her son "Sorry I can't stay long, I have to leave for my evening shift." she said.

"Double shifts again, mother?" Luka asked a bit dejected.

"The bills need to be paid. Now, there are some leftover ingredients in the fridge, I'm sure you can work with them. Juleka is not staying for dinner as she is going out with that boyfriend. Now, don't forget to overtax yourself again, you also need your rest." Anarka said.

"No worries mother, I got everything. Everything will work out." Luka assured her.

Anarka kissed her son's forehead. "If you're sure, but I'm not dragging you back in bed if you fall asleep on the desk again. If you see Juleka, give her my love, and keep a good eye on her. First boyfriends or girlfriends are always the most difficult."

"You best not overwork yourself either mom. For as bad you think I am, you are worse." Luka said.

"I'm the adult. I should be the one working my arse of. Not you, you still need some time to be young." Anarka said. "But I'm losing time. Love you, little sidewinder." Anarka said.

"Love you too, mom." Luka replied back as he went inside.

Luka knew he had still homework, but he also had other stuff to do. Best to get dinner done early. Let's see...there was a leftover of rice...a can of tuna, a few meatballs...yes, he could work with that. He quickly improvised a sort of kit-bashed rice dish. Would be enough for himself for today and tomorrow and for his mother and Juleka tomorrow.

Didn't take as long to make, so he could perhaps get a head start in his schedule. After making sure the house was properly locked, he would depart again, on his bicycle, backpack over his shoulder. He arrived at the house of a kind old lady called Madame Lenoir. She had recently had a nasty fall and injured her hip. So Luka would do some errands for her. She gave him enough money for the things she needs, some groceries and some prescriptions. Luka was glad he got the cooking done earlier then normal because there was a long line at the cash register at the supermarket.

He returned to madame Lenoir at a decent time, handing over the groceries, medicines and what was left of the money she gave him for the task. "You keep the change, sonny. Count it as a bit of extra for all your efforts." she said as she added it to what she was going to pay him.

"Madame Lenoir...I couldn't..." Luka argued.

"It's Marianne. And you are a honest and hardworking boy. You deserve it." Marianne said kindly. "Now, mosey along. I thought you were also going to help out other people today?"

"I...yes. Thanks Madame-I mean Marianne. You can always count on me for help." Luka said as he put the money away safely, hopped onto his bike and went towards his next destination.

The next few jobs he did was helping someone move some new furniture in his apartment, and he couldn't carry some of the bigger ones by himself. Luka felt a crick in his spine from that. He was going to feel that for a few days. But he had to work through the pain as he still had one more thing to do. It was luckily no physical effort, just tutoring a kid whom wanted to learn how to play guitar, and he showed him the basics. That went well.

He returned back home late in the evening. He checked his messages on the phone. Juleka said she was going to be late. He now counted the money he earned from his odd jobs. He put them in three piles; one for himself, as he was saving up for a new guitar. A second pile, which is the money he saves for gifts for his family and friends (birthdays, holidays and stuff). A third pile is for emergencies, when the bills needed paying. They were doing fine now but it has been tights on a few occasions, it was best to be prepared.

He sat down behind his desk, not having been able to get started on his homework yet. And it would be in the middle of the night before he would get it done. Oh well, he had gone with only three hours of sleep before. Just some coffee to keep his focus and he would be fine. No reason to skim on school work just because he had other stuff to do. He needed to set an example after all, he was the man in the house. He needed to be the responsible one. So after his coffee pot was a-boiling, he got started on his essay.

School would be taxing tomorrow and he still had a few things to do after school, but he will fight through the pain and catch up on sleep in the weekend. Oh wait, Saturday morning was rehearsal with his band, Kitty Section. Well, he'll have to take a nap in the afternoon, then.

Luka wasn't the only Couffaine whom had school that day, of course his little sister Juleka did too. She was in the company of her best friend Rose Lavillant. They were an odd but yet oddly fitting pair of friends. Juleka was so quiet and shy, withdrawn. Rose was extrovert, bubbly and peppy. But they went well together. Rose helped Juleka get out of her shell. In return, Juleka kept Rose grounded. Juleka was a good listener, Rose liked that her friend was a good listener and never interrupted or berated her when talking so much. They were both the touchy-feely types and were comfortable with any reassuring touches or hugs they gave each other. After all, there was nothing wrong with showing you care? The physical aspect of affection was important after all.

They had no secret for each other. Rarely you have seen two closer friends. No one thought anything would get between them. Though as of late, things seemed off. Juleka was acting...distracted. Shyer and more withdrawn then usual. She didn't seem to be as touchy with Rose as before. Rose acted like she didn't notice. She just talked normally with her friend. "...and I think the next song should be about kittens. I like my unicorn song but our band is called Kitty Section after all...Juleka, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, er...sorry, I got distracted." Juleka said in her soft, husky voice.

"I said I wanted to write a song about kittens. Hey, you want to come over at my house and help me with the lyrics?" Rose asked.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Rose, but Lysander and I are going on a date. I'm sorry about that..." Juleka stammered, not meeting Rose's gaze.

"It's ok. I didn't know and I should have asked first. We'll catch up later. Tonight is about you and your beau now. I get it." Rose replied. "As long as you're happy."

Juleka's pale face seemed to sport a small blush. "Thank you Rose...for understanding. I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh..." Rose said, sounding a little disappointed. However, she quickly spoke back in her sweet, peppy voice: "Of course. You enjoy some quality time with your boyfriend. Wouldn't want to get in the way of you lovebirds. Really, I'm happy for you." Rose said as she hugged Juleka. Juleka seems to flinch under her touch, but Rose said nothing. "Just enjoy your time together okay?" Rose said as she walked away.

Rose hummed and smiled as she normally did, even having the skip in her step as normal...Until she knew for certain she was out of sight. Then she dropped the skip, the smile and the hum and sighed, as she looked down at her feet. "Hey Rose...Oh, what is wrong?" Rose recognized the voice as Kiva's.

Rose immediately put on her happy face again, though forcefully and replied. "Hey Kiva...I'm just going home to work on some song texts for my band."

"Rose, is something wrong?" Kiva asked. "And don't say 'no'! I knew the difference between your real and fake smiles."

Rose sighed and dropped the facade. "It's nothing...It's just...Juleka is spending a lot of time with that new boyfriend of hers as of late and we...don't seem to spend as much time as we used to. Also she doesn't seem to react the same to me and I wonder if I did anything wrong..." Rose asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"No, it could never be your fault, Rosie." Kiva assured her. "You are the nicest person I know, not a bad bone in your body. You could never upset anyone. Wherever you go, people smile. I think it's just that Juleka is probably new to the dating scene...She probably doesn't know how to balance this new part of life with the old parts. She is probably lost in thought about her loverboy that she just briefly forgets the rest or something."

"You think so?" Rose asked.

"Of course. I saw it happen before, in my old school in Belgium, with one of my old friends. He just needs to find a balance in his life between friends and girlfriend. Heck, the same happened to Kim a while back, remember? I think Juleka feels a bit guilty for being so forgetful about it. But she'll find her balance and then everything will be peachy again." Kiva added.

Rose let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she was completely convinced, but if things were right with Kim again, then she shouldn't worry about Juleka too much for the moment. "Thanks, Kiva."

"Hey, you and Juleka have been so good for me. Thought I'd return the favor. Say, you shouldn't be by yourself now. There is this new restaurant that has opened up in my street, ran by two British families. Specialize in English and Italian cuisine. I befriended their sons, and are good blokes. What do you say? We can even help you with your song texts." Kiva asked.

"I think that'd be nice." Rose said. It was not the same as with Juleka but she wouldn't be alone today.

They arrived at the restaurant. It looked simple, but inviting. Much like Marinette's bakery was. Two boys were chatting at the entrance as Kiva spoke to them. "Scott, Reece! How are you? Brought one of my classmates along, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." One of the boys said. "A friend of Kiva is a friend of ours. Reece Wooldridge. Nice meeting you, missy." Reece said, giving a friendly greeting.

"Scott Tatt." the other boy introduced himself. "What's your name, little lady."

"Rose Lavillant." Rose greeted back.

"Ah, the little cinnamon bun. Kiva told us about his classmates. Me and Scott are also going to be transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont soon. We may even become classmates ourselves." Reece said.

"You have an arts and crafts club at school too I hear? I would like that. Me, Kiva and Reece all like drawing and writing." Scott added.

"Yeah, I'm also part of the club." Rose answered. She felt a bit better. After all, while she always will have Juleka as her bestie, there is nothing wrong with making new friends. "You'll love it at our school. There are a lot of great people in our class, like Marinette. She's real passionate and kind, though a bit clumsy, or Adrien Agreste..."

"The fasion model? He is in your class?" Reece asked surprised.

"Yeah, but he is not one of those spoiled rich boys. Just a bit sheltered, though he's coming out of his shell. He's really kind. And there are others whom are also in the art club beside me and Kiva...like Nathaniel, he's a bit shy but he is great with drawings...and Juleka..." Rose paused for a bit. "She's my best friend. Though she's not here, she is on a date and..."

"Rose is also part of a band. She writes song texts. I promised to help her. But I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind lending a hand."

"Sure!" Both Reece and Scott said.

"Let's go inside though. And have a bite. Believe me, you'll love my mother's spaghetti." Reece suggested.

"Or the pork pie." Scott added.

"Sounds great." Rose said. She still wished Juleka was there, but at least she was still in good company.

Juleka was also dining at a restaurant, but a different one. A darker looking one where the more goth or punkish kids hang out. Juleka had set down at a table with her boyfriend Lysander Sangré. Lysander looked...odd. She couldn't think of a polite way to describe him, but Alix has compared him to a 'Caucasion emo goth Steve Urkel'.

Lysander adjusted his glasses. He looked as nervous about this date as she was. "So...how was school?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. No akumas today. Bit boring. But quiet." Juleka said. She was horrible at small talk. She was not very good at expressing herself with words. That's why she worked so well with Rose. She didn't have to say much to Rose and she knew what she thought, felt or needed. She wished in fact Rose was here to help her, but that would defeat the purpose of the date.

Not just in the sense that three is a crowd. It's just that she felt different around Rose for a while. Ever since Miss Boustier was Akumatized into Zombizou. And she was kissed by Rose. Of course Rose was under the spell of Zombizou but...Rose had kissed her on the lips. Not the cheek, shoulder, chin, forehead or anywhere else. Her lips. Rose probably doesn't remember doing that or didn't intend to do anything at the time but infect her with the same mind-numbing love zombie virus. But it had haunted her dreams.

Not in a bad way. It's just...Rose's lips were so soft and sweet when she did that. And she kept thinking of that kiss every time she thought of Rose. She also kept thinking other things of Rose...Things she noticed before but now saw in a new light. Her positive attitude and smile that could light up a whole town. Her kindness...her beauty. She thought it may have been an after effect of the Zombizou spell. But then again, shouldn't the Miraculous Ladybug have taken care of all that? It fixes all damage, magical or physical.

She started thinking things about Rose she shouldn't be thinking about her best friend...or any girl for that matter. Rose could never know. It would make things awkward between them. Or destroy what they have. Rose would be disgusted by her, and never want to see her again. And she could not live without Rose. So she had to set herself straight. If she dated a boy then she would get over this...phase. Everything would go back to normal. It'd be fine...

She wasn't fine right now. She wasn't much of a talker. Rose didn't mind that. Rose was her best friend. And it was with Rose's help that she managed to somehow become friends with her fellow classmates. But right now she needed to take a bit of distance from Rose. For both their sakes. 

Lysander seemed the right pic. He was withdrawn like her. He also liked dark stuff. It seemed right. Lysander had trouble talking too. Their dates were more about going somewhere and take in the atmosphere. But for Lysander it was enough. He was so shy and introverted that he felt happy someone wanted to hang out with him, let alone date. He felt happy. They hadn't actually kissed or anything, but both of them would take it slow. "Are you ok, Juleka?"

He genuinely sounded concerned and Juleka felt guilty. She was doing this to get over Rose. But it could work, they were so similar, something had to grow between them. It should be...right? Stop doubting yourself, Juleka. "I'm worried." she hadn't meant to say that. "It's just, this is new for me. And I am afraid of doing something wrong..." She wasn't lying about that. She just wasn't as specific in her answer as she should be.

"You could never do anything wrong in my eyes." Lysander said with a dopey lovesick look on his face. For someone whom hangs in a goth cafe he was quite sappy.

"You are my first boyfriend, Lys. This is the first time I'm dating. I don't know how I am supposed to do half the time." Juleka said. Yes, she was indeed not sure what she was doing. She got herself in this mess with her feelings and thoughts.

"That's what dating is for? So we can see if we make it work between us, right?" Lysander said nervously. He then made a bold move for his doing by putting a hand on hers. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know?"

Juleka felt the more guilty. But it was sweet of him to say. Yeah, so maybe it can still work. "Thanks Lys. I have not been the best person to talk to have I?" she said. How did she even ask him to begin with?

"It's ok. I am just happy to bask in your presence." he said. "Enjoy the atmosphere and good food and drinks."

Juleka shoved all guilt aside. It was for her own good, and Rose's. She'd become happy in her relationship over time, she could act normal around Rose again, and everyone would be happy again. It will all work out...

She kept saying that to herself, to the point she got home. A bit later then what she intended. Her mother was already asleep, having gone to bed right after coming home. But she still heard Luka was up. Of course it would be typical for her brother, with all the odd jobs and schoolwork he did, working late into the night. He greeted her as she went inside. "How was your date, little sis?"

"Fine I guess." she didn't sound convinced by herself, so Luka wouldn't be either.

"Are you sure?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow. "Juli, I know when something is bothering you. I am your brother, I sense these things."

"You should be in bed, getting some rest..." Juleka said.

"It can wait until you and I had this talk." Luka said. He could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

"Lysander was nice. We don't speak much but he's happy to be with me. But I am not sure if this is a good idea...I feel like I have to be with him because it is expected. But I am not so sure about my feelings." Juleka admitted. "And I don't dare to say it to Lysander, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Have you spoken to your friends about it?" Luka asked.

Juleka may have suspected that Luka meant one friend in particular. Luka knew everything about her after all aside...well, her recent thoughts of Rose. "Don't want to bother them with it. It is my love life." she said. It was close enough to the truth. But would Luka accept it?

"Juli..." Luka said in a tone Juleka was familiar with. It was the talk a father should give but since they don't have a dad, it was Luka whom was going to give her a talk. "Dating is about finding out if you are compatible with someone or not. The road is going to be bumpy and it will not always be what you have in mind. In reality it may not always work out."

"But I think it can...it has to..." Juleka muttered.

"You cannot force feelings Juleka. You don't have to date someone to feel good about yourself or to spare another one's feelings. If it is not meant to be, then you have to accept that and move on. The break up may be bad, but it would be more painful if you drag it on, both for you and the other." Luka said. "But maybe the breakup isn't painful and you can remain friends, that is possible. It happened with me and the girls I dated. Remain on friendly terms I mean."

Juleka pursed her lips. "I still want to see if I can salvage it, somehow." Juleka said.

"Ok, I can respect that. You should first exhaust your options first. But know that sometimes your best isn't always enough. That you can cut your losses when needed. Juleka...you should NEVER be ashamed of your emotions or feelings. They are part of you, so you should be honest with them. The most important part of them, is dealing with them in a healthy way. If you feel tortured by them...then you are not dealing with it the right way."

Juleka wondered how much Luka knew. Of course, as her big brother he knew her well. But could he knew about how she felt about Rose? He is clear and yet vague at the same time. However, she needed to think things over. Perhaps sleep over it a little. "Thanks Luka...for the advice. I have been given a lot to think about." she said.

"Remember sis, I don't want to see you hurt, not even if it's you yourself doing it." he said as he kissed his sister on his forehead. "Now, best to go to bed. We both still have school tomorrow. Love you, Juli."

"Love you, Luka." Juleka said as she went to her own room. After changing into her pyjamas, she would lie down, sigh, stare at the ceiling for a while, and then cry softly for an hour before exhaustion finally caught up and she fell asleep. Though even in the land of dreams she couldn't escape her torment as a certain blonde girl whom loves pink reappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been so glad to have a beta reader as of now. So shoutout to my buddy Reece again.
> 
> Episode's up, and focusing on the Couffaines and Rose. I like Rose and Juleka as a couple. I mean they are already really affectionate and comfortable with each other in the show. Rose in her zombified state chose to turn Juleka by kissing her on the lips.
> 
> Though for a bit of drama, Juleka has trouble coming to term with her romantic feelings for Rose and hence dates my OC Lysander, in an effort to distract herself from it. I want to try to write a story of someone coming to term with their sexuality. That's why i was so nervous for this chapter, and why I am glad to have a beta.
> 
> Ok, tried to also make Luka less bland. He is still exceptionally chill. But there is something else as you can see. His family must work hard to get by. They have no father, so Luka now has taken the role as both the big brother and fills the void the absence his father has left for his little sister.
> 
> Finally, as I've introduced a character named after me, I have introduced a duo of characters now based on my DA friends and fellow Ladybug fans Reece Wooldridge and Scott Tatt (ok Scott left but we keep contact). LIke me they are not major characters but they'll have thier moments, and they'll even get their own akumatized forms shown in future chapters.
> 
> Anyhow, next chapter; Juleka is a mess, Chloé tries to make up for past actions but runs afoul of Juleka and things a heartbreak may follow soon.


	18. Prince Charming 2 of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka has to break things off, but there are horrible consequences.
> 
> She'll not be the only one going through issues. Chloé tries to improve but not everyone has forgotten or forgiven her.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 5: PRINCE CHARMING PART II**

Juleka barely slept. She rested enough to not be a total zombie at school today, but not enough to feel terrible. Not that she didn't already feel terrible before she went to bed last night. The dreams of her best friend that were not so innocent as they were before only made her feel so terrible...so dirty. 

_You should NEVER be ashamed of your feelings._

That's what her brother said. But she is really doubtful. After all, she had heard many stories on how people would become rejected, outright bashed for thinking of someone of the same gender that way. Her brother and mother would never turn their backs on her. And her classmates liked her well enough...but would they like her enough to accept that part of her? Would Rose? Rose didn't have a bad bone in her body and maybe she wouldn't abandon her...but their friendship would always be tainted by her feelings. 

And Lysander...she had to admit she was not being honest with him, and he didn't deserve to be used as the rebound guy. It wasn't fair to him. He deserved someone whom could give all of herself to him. He would be devastated, but she also couldn't keep up a lie, a good relationship should be based on honesty after all. It's better a short pain now instead of a bigger pain that she may cause if she kept up the facade too long. She would also keep hurting herself that way.

Though she still didn't know what she would say to Rose. She couldn't live without her...so maybe she shouldn't risk it. She could try to be the supportive friend she's always been for Rose. Even if it hurts she could never have her, she would do anything to make her happy, even if she herself wasn't. She couldn't bear to lose Rose. At least it will be only half the pain as she will not have to keep her false relationship going. It wasn't all better, just a little bit. But it was something 

Luckily she always wore a darker type of makeup so the dark circles around her eyes wouldn't be too visible. Luckily it was Friday, so after school she could relax a bit more. But first she had to go through the day. As she left her bedroom she saw her brother, sitting in a chair at the breakfast table, holding his lower back. Must have overdone it again yesterday. Though as soon as he saw Juleka entered, he sat straight and gave a kind smile, as if he wasn't writhing in pain earlier. "Hey sis, had a good rest?" He hoped she hadn't seen him, he needed to look strong.

Juleka pretended to not acknowledge that moment. Luka had his pride, always feeling like he should push himself and put up that dopey smile on his face, as if everything would be all right. "Not as much as I wanted, but enough. I have been thinking." Juleka said. "I'm afraid to do so and going to let Lysander go." 

"How about Rose?" Luka asked.

Juleka tried not to flinch. Whenever she talked, she talked about Rose a lot. She was her best friend after all. But she had never hinted...he couldn't have put it together, did he? "I'll apologize for not being there as much as I should have been lately. She'll probably forgive me, she is sweet like that." Don't you dare blushing, Juleka. 

"All right. Now let's have breakfast. I also made a rice dish yesterday so you can take to school for lunch." Luka said, seemingly accepting her answer. A bit too easy perhaps? 

"Luka, are you making breakfast? I thought today was my turn?" the voice of Anarka sounded. 

"But you were knackered after your double shift, so I thought I'd do it for you." Luka said. "Nothing to it, really." 

"You are doing school, band practice and odd jobs, it's no fair you take my chores away too." Anarka argued. Juleka groaned. Both of them were equally as stubborn. Anarka turned to her daughter. "How was your date, sweetheart?" 

"Fine I guess...but I don't think Lysander is the one. I will have to...It won't be pretty." Juleka said, sounding dejected. 

"Not everyone is guaranteed to end up with their first boyfriend or girlfriend. Sometimes you go through some trials to find the one. So don't be upset. If it isn't meant to be, it's not meant to be." Anarka assured her. "It is also hellish to go on if you know it won't work." Anarka assured Juleka.

"I already told her that as well, mother." Luka said as he poured some pancake batter in the pan. 

"Oh, I thought I was going to handle the dating talk, woman to woman." Anarka fake whined.

"A boy can give as good advice about dating and relationships, mother." Luka said back. "By the way, anyone wants chocolate chips in their pancakes?" 

"Chocolate does not make good breakfast food!" Anarka said.

"It's pancakes already, so chocolate wouldn't change much. Besides, chocolate makes happy." Luka said as he flipped the pancake that was in the pan already. Juleka just rolled her eyes. Her family is nuts. But she still loved them dearly. 

A few hours later, at school, Chloé's day could have started off better. More then a few people have forgiven her for her transgressions, outside of her teammates of course. Though Alya had taken longer to warm up to her. But while Alya had come around, not everyone had. She had found that people had stuffed her locker with fake spiders and snakes, which rained down on her and made her scream. After hearing some snickering she just sighed, scooped up the rubber toys and tossed them in the trashbin, grabbed her books and locked her locker up again, not acknowledging the prank any further.

She didn't pay enough attention as she sat down on her seat, as a long, wet farting sound was heard. There was some laughter in the classroom as she pulled a whoopie cushion from underneath her. She just pretends she didn't hear the laughter and tossed the thing aside and sat down as if nothing happened. If she had turned around, she would have seen Alix with an impish grin on her face. However, that grin had faded away when Alix didn't seem to like that Chloé wouldn't even acknowledge her. Chloé just seemed to accept it, which didn't make it as fun.

"Alix, that was uncalled for!" Adrien shot at the tomboy, knowing it was her.

"Who says it was me?" Alix said. "Even if it was me, don't you think she deserves it?" 

"She has been doing everything she can to try and change." Adrien said.

"You may be so naive when it comes to your childhood buddy, but I still don't trust her." Alix said, gritting her teeth. 

Adrien wanted to speak up again, but Chloé raised a hand to silence him. "Adrien, stop. Just let her. I know I did horrible things in the past, and it will not be magically erased because I am doing better now. I accepted that not everyone will forgive me. Just let her be." 

"But are you just going to take everything..." Adrien asked.

"Adrien...Please!" Chloé said as she looked at him with a pleading look. Adrien sighed and stood down. 

Alix just gritted her teeth. To her, it had to be a trick by Chloé. And the others were so gullible and goody-good to take it. Chloé is just going a bit smarter about it, that has to be it. She'd keep an eye out for the blonde and spoiled little princess. 

Meanwhile, Adrien was speaking to his friends softly. "I can't believe Chloé is just taking it and doesn't do anything to fight back. I thought she was getting better..." 

"She is, but she must still have lingering issues that aren't resolved as easily. Maybe she feels like she, to a degree, deserves the pranks she is subjected to, that she deserves punishment." Marinette pointed out. 

"Alix can be sweet, but she can bear a grudge so badly she makes Alya look forgiving...no offense babe." Nino added. 

"No, it's fine. I was a bit rough on her. But seriously, what can we do? Chloé feels like she should let it happen. That, and Alix was really attached to that heirloom watch and blamed Chloé for getting it broken." 

"We all were a bit to blame for it. We should have done a better job looking after it." Marinette pointed out.

"Perhaps, but Chloé instigated it. And I don't want to badmouth Chloé, but it's just...Not everyone is so ready for forgiveness as you were. Maybe she'll come around, but Alix is more stubborn then a mule." Alya replied. 

"If only there was something we could do to ease her conscience." Was the last thing Adrien could bring out before Miss Bustier started the class. He wouldn't have much time to think about it today because tonight was a long overdue dinner where he would introduce Marinette as his girlfriend to Gabriel officially. Marinette would so freak out later, but at least this conversation has proven to be a distraction for now. 

After class, before lunch was about to begin, Chloé decided to enact the next stage in her own plan for redemption. She had apologized to the class as a whole, she took every insult, whisper behind her back and every prank. But now she thought it would be best to apologize to several people directly. She had done so with the staff at her home and at the hotels already. She now needed to personally show her classmates that she's serious. 

At lunch she saw Ivan and Mylène sit together (because why they wouldn't, they are just that adorable young couple after all). She didn't want to interrupt them too much so she would have to be brief and firm. "Ivan, Mylène, can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked. The two looked at each other and then at her and just nodded. "I know I have been horrible to you in the past. You may have said you have forgiven me. But I still feel I should do something for you two personally." She said as she both handed them an envelope. "It isn't much compared to the years of torment, but I hope it will at least be something." 

Ivan and Mylène both opened up their envelopes. "Tickets to the Bleeding Skulls concert? I have been trying to save up for months but..." Ivan said surprised about being given tickets, and the best spots mind you, for his favorite metalband.

"Tickets for the Lonely Wolf Musical?" Mylène said, equally surprised. "This is too much."

"No, I think it not enough." Chloé said. "The memories of you getting together has been tarnished by Hawkmoth and my bullying, but I want to give you new happier memories of you two going to your favorite shows together. I ask you to not talk me out of it, just take them, okay?" 

Ivan and Mylène knew she was honest. Mylène was on par with Marinette and Rose in being the sweetest girl, and despite his looks Ivan was one of the most gentle in class. "We forgave you long ago. But thanks for the tickets, we appreciate it a lot." Ivan said. 

Chloé brightened up a bit after that. "Thank you. Now, I still have a few other people to speak to, so I'll leave you two in peace." she said as she moved on. She still had a few more gifts to hand out. She was a bit too hasty too as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry...oh, hi Alix." she said. Alix just grumbled. "I wanted to speak you later today, but since you are here, I can give it to you now..." Chloé said.

"Hah! I knew you were up to something, Bourgeois!" Alix said as she pointed at Chloé, only for an envelope to be held in front of her face. "Oh, I get it! There is itching powder in it or something to make my hands blue...or an exploding letter." 

"It is a gift, simple as that. I want to make up for giving you a hard time in the past." Chloé said. 

Alix eyed the envelope suspiciously. She took it anyhow. She checked if there was nothing on her hands and then she carefully opened it. She dropped it on the table and then ducked under the table as if a bomb was about to go off. She poked her head back out to see the letter didn't do anything. She poked it a few more times with her fingers to be safe and then finally looked inside. They were tickets to her favorite soccer team's next match. Her eyes went wide, but they still had suspicion in her eyes. "Are they real?"

"They are. It wouldn't have made up if a precious heirloom had stayed broken if not for the Miraculous Ladybug, but I was told that you were looking forward to this match and..." Chloé said. 

"I am still not trusting this. I am having these verified. I am keeping an eye on you Bourgeois!" Alix said, pointing her index and middle fingers at her eyes, and then at Chloé. She wanted to skate off, then remembered she left the soccer match ticket on the table, skittered back and quickly grabbed it comically before doing as if nothing happened and going on. 

"At least she accepted it." Chloé thought. Now who was next? 

Juleka almost didn't want to go inside the cafetaria for lunch. She had to see Rose and she didn't know if she could keep herself composed. But she couldn't keep ignoring her best friend. Rose haunted her dreams and now her daydreams as well. That soft blonde hair, those rosy cheeks, those baby blue eyes...Get a grip on yourself, Juleka! She was getting frustrated with herself; She was normally not the one to easily get frustrated or express said frustration, but it has been building up for the last few days. And combined with a certain blonde's gift spree that would be a bad case of luck. 

"Hey Juleka..." Chloé greeted. Juleka had heard her but didn't react. "Well...I want to say sorry for any past torment I inflicted to you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Juleka said. She meant it. She wanted to talk to Rose again and saying sorry for ignoring her as of late but she was getting cold feet. She became even more frustrated at herself, because she was getting cold feet. 

"Oh...er, sorry. I'll just give you what I wanted to give and leave you to it then." Chloé said as she pulled out an envelope. "Then I'll be out of your hair..." 

Juleka gritted her teeth. The thoughts of her, Rose and Lysander went through her head. She was mostly tuning Chloé out. She wasn't exactly listening to her rambling and didn't notice she was still there until she saw an envelope being held in front of her face. "I feel bad for messing up your chance at a class photo, so I thought this gift certificate for a very good photographer you would be able to get many more chances to make good pictures..."

Juleka wasn't exactly listening. She just felt that she was not in the right mood or mind and just wanted to be left in peace. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said as she slapped the envelope out of Chloé's hands and then ran off. Her outburst drew attention to Chloé, whom stood there baffled, her arm still reaching out and the envelope on the floor.

"Hah, I knew it!" Alix said. "She is still upsetting people." Alix said as she pointed at the baffled rich girl. "She's still the same old Chloé Bourgois!"

"No...I..." Chloé said as she picked up the envelope and tried to explain herself. "I just wanted to..." 

Chloé then found herself confronted by someone. She looked up at the taller boy, and she recognized him as Juleka's older brother Luka. Luka had a look in his eyes that no one ever saw on him before. One of fury and contempt. Luka was normally one of the most chill guys out there. To see him like this was shocking. "What did you say to my sister?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I...I just wanted to give her a gift. See, a gift certificate to make up for..." she stammered. She was now nervous under the gaze of Luka. "I didn't know she'd..." Chloé then thought that she may have inadvertently have reopened some old wounds by giving her the gift, it had the opposite effect. 

Luka took the envelope and looked at what was inside, and he didn't like one bit that was inside. "Were you mocking her? Isn't it bad enough you add onto the issues she already had, that you have gotten my little sister akumatized? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" He raised his voice...no one ever had Luka shout before. 

Chloé looked as nervous, as a toddler being told off. "I didn't mean to...I wanted to apologize, make things right, but..." Chloé whimpered.

"You think one gift would make up for the horrendous experience my sister went through?" Luka asked.

"Yes...No! I don't know! I just had to try something! I didn't know what else to do." Chloé admitted.

"If you really want to do something right, never speak to my sister again. If you are in a group project by class request a transfer to another group or if it is not possible only interact as much as is needed to get the project done. Otherwise, stay away from her. You understand?" Luka asked coldly. Chloé only could nod. 

"Luka, what are you doing?" a voice asked. It was the voice of Marinette. It drew Luka's attention immediately.

"I was telling her..." Luka said as he pointed her thumb at Chloé "to not torment my sister." 

"What? But Chloé..." Adrien wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words. 

"I am sorry...I tried to make up for past mistakes. But I just keep messing up. I'm sorry." Chloé said as she broke out in tears and ran off. 

"Luka! She didn't mean to upset Juleka. She really has been trying to better herself. She is right now having some issues and you were not helping." Adrien said to Luka, anger also evident in his voice.

"Issues? You didn't have to comfort your little sister after she came home crying whenever she was made fun off, to soothe her as she feared her bad luck would sink in again...the guilt she felt for being Akumatized and not even remembering it, which somehow made her doubt herself even more." Luka pointed out. 

"Luka...I know that sounds bad. I should have more reason then anyone else to initially dislike Chloé. But I chose to give her that chance. And she has been doing great. I understand you being protective of her. But I think it is not fair to Chloé, she really didn't mean it this time. It is a real Chloé, you can believe me." Marinette said.

Luka said as his facial features softened again. "I want to believe you Marinette. But when it comes to my little sister, I'd rather not take any chances. Sorry if I upset any of you. But I am not sure if I can give the same courtesy to her." Luka said as he grabbed what is left of his lunch and walked out the cafeteria. 

"I cannot even be mad or disagree with the guy. If I felt my sisters were tormented..." Alya said.

"Or my little brother." Nino noted.

"Well Chloé is my sister in all but blood and I cannot have her being shouted at like that." Adrien said. "She made a lot of mistakes. I don't ask people to forget, but at least acknowledge she is doing better now. I could have expected some like Alix to brood a little more...But I never thought I'd see Luka so worked up." 

"He just acted in what he thought was Juleka's best interest so we cannot be mad at him either. We just will have to talk it out later. But not now when the emotions are still fresh. I suggest letting everything rest for a bit and when everyone has cooled down." Marinette said. "Hopefully we can salvage all this."

Juleka had gone outside, sitting down on some stairs and eating the rice dish Luka had packed her. She barely tasted it as she wasn't really focused. It was only later that she realized she may have made Chloé feel bad by shouting at her like that. Now everyone else would think less of her again. But how was she going to solve that when she barely could solve her own issues. "Hey Juleka." a chipper voice said. Rose had come after her, and now sat down next to her on the stairs. Damn, Juleka, don't freeze up now. "Are you all right."

"I'm fine...Ok, maybe not. I was having a few problems and may have snapped at Chloé, now she may think it's her fault..." Juleka stammered. She felt so stupid. "While it is my fault. I have issues and I was frustrated. Shouldn't have blown up at her about it."

"I am sure that if you tell her that, she will understand and be relieved." Rose said. Juleka looked her in the eyes. She was so adorable and sweet, she could just...no, don't think those thoughts about her. "Now, what were these issues you were having?" she asked.

"What? Oh...Er, it's a bit sad. I feel like things aren't working out with Lysander and I need to let him down gently. Or as gently as can be. I hate that I have to hurt him, but it wouldn't be fair otherwise. I genuinely thought I could make things work but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Juleka said. "In fact I was with him because I felt it was expected, or like I had to. I just thought...It would make me feel better if I could honestly say to anyone I could get myself a boyfriend. To make myself feel more important. But that was wrong." It wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough.

"Oh don't be silly. You shouldn't feel bad. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. I'm sure your real Prince Charming is still out there somewhere waiting for you. You just have to find him. And you shouldn't feel bad about yourself either. I know you're shy and may doubt your attractiveness, but you have your own appeal." Rose said. "You are a good listener. You get to the point, you don't waste time or words. You have a different kind of beauty to you."

Juleka tried hard not to blush. "Easy for you to say. You got the attention of a prince." Juleka said with a pout. It would also confirm in her mind that Rose not only would not be interested in her as she obviously likes boys, but that she could get anyone she wants. "You are so beautiful and cute, Rose..." Oh, why did she let that slip? She could just die of embarrassment. 

"You are too, in a different way. A good way." Rose said as she hugged her friend. "Besides, me and Ali are just pen-pals now. I was just living a fairytale dream. He is nice, but not the true one. But I'll find my own Prince Charming someday. But I'll be happy to help you find your true love as well." 

Juleka felt her head was about to explode from Rose's hug. It was never this bad before. She felt pathetic honestly. "Rose, I'm sorry I kind of neglected you in favor of Lysander. I wanted to make things work so badly and you got a bit shafted because of a relationship that isn't even working out." 

"It's ok. Someone told me that happens with people whom are new in relationships. That you just needed time to work things out." Rose said, whom was just happy that things would be better between her and Juleka. "You know, Kiva introduced me to two boys, whose parents run a new restaurant. It is quite good to eat there. But they are still not drawing as much customers. I thought that the next thing we could do in Arts and Crafts is make flyers and hand them out to help them. You want to help me with that?" she asked.

Typical Rose, ready to help everyone. She faced a horde of love zombies to save Chloé before she had her change of heart after all. She just lightens up whenever she spoke like that. The smile on her soft-looking lips. No, bad Juleka. Don't ruin things between you and Rose now, don't ruin it. "I would love to help. It has been a while since I did some arts and crafts." She had spent most of her recent free time with Lysander after all. 

The warmth, the sensations that Rose filled her with...it was so strong. She would never be able to keep it a secret from Rose for too long. She would never keep it a secret, it would eat away at her from the inside, make it just as painful as before, with or without Lysander involved. And Rose was a bit naive, but not stupid, and she knew Juleka well. She would eventually notice something was up. Could she risk it though, destroying what she had with Rose?

But Rose would never turn on her, even if things become awkward she knew that Rose would always be supportive. She was just that nice a girl. And Marc and Nathaniel also got together, and they aren't ashamed of their relationship. They keep to themselves, both being shy like her, but they are not ashamed. And her brother told her to never be ashamed of her feelings. 

But she could not confess to Rose now before she had broken up with Lysander, it would be unfair otherwise. "Rose...you know that restaurant you talked about? Can we meet up there, later? There is something I need to talk to you about, but I cannot do it now. You trust me right?" Juleka asked. 

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be really besties, would we?" Rose assured her.

Juleka felt foolish. She should have never doubted Rose. She and Rose could trust each other. Rose has always been there for her and it would be an insult to their friendship if she kept this quiet and risk ruining it. No, she had been too cowardly and too stupid for too long. She would confess to Rose and just hope for the best, when they were alone. 

Lysander was glad that his school day ended earlier today. Most of the teachers came down with something bad after eating the mystery meat in the cafeteria. This is why he always made his own lunch. But it meant going home early and perhaps meet up with Juleka before she got to her next class to give her a gift, to give her something to look forward to this weekend. Lysander was just giddy. He never thought he'd be able to get a girl's attention, let alone a beautiful angel of darkness like Juleka. He had this black rose on him. Not easy to find one, but worth the effort. 

He hoped his timing was right. He thought he knew Juleka's schedule. Oh, he was right. As he entered the College Françoise Dupont, he immediately sought out Juleka. She just had filled up her bag with books and tools from her locker. Lysander approached her and drew her attention in a sing song voice: "Guess who?" he said as he dropped down on one knee in front of her with the black rose held out. "A pretty rose for a pretty girl." 

Juleka felt her insides turn to ice. "Lys? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, school was out early, so I hoped to catch you between classes to present you with a gift." Lysander replied. "You like it?" he asked.

This was not what she expected. She had hoped that she would have some time left to prepare and pick the right words for Lysander. But now he was here...But could she do it? She didn't feel like waiting and delay the inevitable. He was here now, it should be convenient. But it was too soon. Why does fate hate her so much. "Lysander, I love Rose, I mean, the love is Rosely...the rose is lovely." Now she sounded like Marinette around Adrien, before they got together. Now she understood what that felt like. She had to take a few deep breaths. "Lysander, there is something I need to talk about, real quick."

"Oh, is it about the next date? I haven't planned anything but..." Lysander began.

Juleka had to cut him off. "Lysander, you are a sweet guy. So I hate what I am going to do but...I feel like it isn't working out."

"What?" Lysander asked, surprised. "B-b-but...what is wrong? Should have been more vocal during the last date? Was I too quiet. Was I too bold when I came here with the rose? I didn't mean to..." 

"Lysander, it is not you. It's me." Juleka said. That sounded so cliché, but it was true. "I was going through some problems. And I used my relationship as you as a distraction. I got together with you for the wrong reasons. I am sorry but...I can't live a lie anymore. Certainly because you don't deserve it. It would not be fair to keep a relationship going when I cannot fully commit myself to you." 

"I am sure what problems you have, we can try to talk it out, we can make it work...it has to work!" Lysander said, close to crying and now begging Juleka.

"I thought that for myself too. But it would only makes more painful over time. And while the pain cannot be avoided now, I want to limit the damage. I am sorry that I wasn't honest from the start. I was stupid. You deserve a girl whom is honest and up front with you, whom can give you what you want. I cannot be that girl. I am so, so sorry." Juleka said as she then ran off.

Lysander just stood there for a while as Juleka ran off. He dropped onto his knees, still holding the black rose, and holding his chest. He felt his heart shatter like a crystal vase dropped from the top of a skyscraper. Then he broke down crying. 

"Ah, a heartbreak of a young teenage love. Those types of emotions always make for some of the most powerful Akumas." Hawkmoth said as he summoned one of his white butterflies and infused it with dark magic from his hands. The Akuma flew off. "Go forth, and darken his heart!" 

The corrupted butterfly has crossed the distance quickly and caught up to Lysander, entering the black rose he was holding as he heard the supervillain speak in his mind: "I know what it's like to hurt...to covet the love of another but not being able to get it. You feel inadequate now, you wanted to be the Prince Charming that would sweep her of her feet. I can make you do that, and all I ask in exchange are the Miraculous of Paris' heroes, most notably the Ladybug and the Black Cat. A small price you find in exchange for the chance to get the love of your life back." 

Lysander stood up and held the black rose close to his heart. "A small price indeed. Consider it done!" he said as he was engulfed in black and purple oily energy as he was transformed into a metallic knight-like creature. The rose was now where his heart was supposed to be. His head consisted of white wispy energy, only a goggle-like visor showing anything like a face. His left arm was a rapier not unlike Riposte and he had thorn-like decorations on his armor. "This is the day your Prince Charming returns, Juleka Couffaine. And this time I am not letting you go!" 

Ms. Mendeleiev's class was as boring as ever. Even if it wasn't, some people wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyhow. Juleka was still uneasy. She was almost shivering. Dropping Lysander was not something she liked doing. Even if she didn't love him, she cared for him. Rose felt her unease and put her hand on Rose's out of comfort. Juleka almost flinched and retracted it, until she saw Rose's worried look. "How are you holding up?" she whispered.

"Could have been better. I wished he hadn't shown up out of nowhere, I didn't think I handled it as well as I should." Juleka said back. 

"You did what you had to. It is at least something you don't have to worry about anymore. I'll be here if you want to talk. We're best friends, right?" Rose said. Oh, if only Rose knew what she was doing to Juleka right now...the goth girl was barely keeping it together. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. 

Chloé honestly tried to do better in class, no longer always relying on Sabrina for notes. But she felt it was hard to concentrate when she still felt guilty...for Juleka, for upsetting her. Mad at herself for screwing up again...what was she thinking? She thought she should learn to take an initiative, but she should have talked to Adrien or Sabrina first. Stupid, Stupid! How was she ever going to fix this?

"Miss Bourgeois, Miss Lavillant, Miss Couffaine, I don't expect anyone to like my lessons but I expect them to at least pay attention!" Miss Mendeleleiev said sternly. The three jerked up upon being called out. "Now as I was saying, by mixing in the biocarbonate you'll find that..."

At that exact moment, the door was kicked in and Prince Charming came in. "Juleka Couffaine, your Prince has come." he said in a sing-song voice. 

"Is it just me or are we getting a lot of royal-themed Akumas as of late?" Adrien whispered.

"Never mind that, we will need a place to transform now." Marinette whispered back.

"You have dumped me, Juleka. But it's all right, I forgive you. In fact, you are getting the chance to get together with the new and improved me. You will see how foolish you were, and we will be happy again." Prince Charming said.

"Merde...I should have seen this coming." Juleka thought to herself. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Prince Charming episode. Chloé's subplot is getting started up. Juleka decides to be honest but it has consequences. Luka is being overprotective. 
> 
> Don't want to make Alix look like a jerk, but I imagine her to be one to carry a grudge, due to her being headstrong and stubborn. She'll get around. 
> 
> I am once again thanking my beta reader and buddy Reece. 
> 
> Next time: the heroes face the Prince, Chloé does something brave and stupid and the heroes need to protect Juleka at all costs. 
> 
> What Lysander/Prince Charming looks like: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Lysander-Sangre-OC-812821010


	19. Prince Charming 3 of 4

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 5: PRINCE CHARMING PART III**

"Juleka, you will become my princess of darkness." Prince Charming said as he pointed menacingly at her with his sword arm. The heroes all thought they needed an excuse to sneak out and transform, but how are they going to do it?

"Excuse me, but class is still in session. And you are disturbing it. If you don't back down, you'll be sent to the principal's office." Mrs. Mendeleiev said, not afraid of the Akuma.

"I don't even attend this school. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm far from an ordinary student for you to boss around." Prince Charming said as he turned to the teacher. They had to hand it to her, she didn't flinch under the gaze of a powerful Akuma. "What can you do to stop me?"

"I teach chemistry!" Mendeleiev said as she had quickly grabbed two bottles of chemicals, poured one substance into another, and it quickly created a lot of white smoke. As soon as the smoke covered the classroom, she quickly shouted: "Everyone get out!"

No one had to be told twice as they used the smoke cover to all run or sneak out the classroom, and then spreading out. Someone rang the fire alarm (they also were allowed to do so with an Akuma attack). Prince Charming staggered out of the white smoke-filled classroom and looked around for Juleka, but she was nowhere to be found. He shouted out in anger and slammed the ground with his fist, and thick, thorny vines came out of the ground, grabbing any student, teacher or staff member they could and tying them up. He knew he didn't get everyone, as some were still hiding and others may have already fled the school altogether. "I will find you, Juleka Couffaine and you will be mine!"

Chloé had picked the wrong hiding spot. She was now in a locker room with a few others, among them Juleka herself, and Alix. She couldn't transform here. And if she went outside, she would fall prey to Prince Charming's thorny vines. The others have not shown up transformed yet so she guesses they were in a similar situation. That just isn't cricket.

"Great! Now we're stuck here with HER!" Alix said, pointing at Chloé. "Just peachy!"

Juleka knew she should be afraid for the Akuma outside, but she couldn't ignore Alix. Certainly because she knew she created a misunderstanding. "Alix, please don't harp on Chloé like that."

"How can you say that? Have you forgotten how she tormented us? She upset you earlier!" Alix shot back.

"She didn't do anything to upset me. I was going through issues and I snapped at her, while she tried giving me a gift..." Juleka said as she turned to the blonde heroine. "I am sorry Chloé, if I made you think you did something wrong. I got us in this mess. My relation with Lysander was going downhill, I needed to end it, I let my frustrations hurt you and now I have created an Akuma with my stupidity." Juleka said.

Chloé sighed in relief. "That's a relief. I did NOT want to back there...you know, back in the time I had many Akuma-creating bouts of stupidity."

Alix looked miffed, but at the same time confused. "Ok, so you didn't upset Juleka...this time. But I haven't forgotten about the other times you did."

"I don't ask anyone to forget. I don't want to forget despite the pain it brings looking back. But it needs to be a reminder to myself on what not to be. I don't ask people to like me, just show that they no longer have anything to fear from me." Chloé replied. "I let my past anger and bitterness consume me...it was unpleasant, and that's someone I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"Are you taking a pot-shot at me? I didn't do anything wrong, I am just taking revenge that is rightfully..." Alix said.

"STOP!" Juleka said. It was rare for her to raise her voice above a near-whisper, let alone she shouted. "Alix, the pranks would have been fine if Chloé still had been a brat. But as she is now, the pranks come of as mean...this is not the same Chloé from before. If you keep this up...you may become as bad as Chloé used to be." Juleka said.

Chloé was touched Juleka stuck up for her, while she would be one of the people she upset the most. Alix stammered: "I...But..."

"Can you name me one instance of Chloé doing something bad ever since the Zombizou incident?" Juleka asked.

Alix opened her mouth and raised a finger, as if she wanted to say something, but she stopped as she realized she had nothing to say. She then hung her head down as if deep in thought, and then slumped down, looking sheepish. "Oh my...have I become a bully myself?" Alix wondered.

"Alix, you are not a bad person. But you tend to be stubborn, hot-headed and easily led by your anger. Not to mention competitive." Juleka said.

"Though I think you have some admirable traits. You don't take crap from everyone, and you always say what is on your mind, exactly as it is." Chloé said. "And you take action when needed. Maybe we won't be friends but we don't have to be enemies either?"

Alix was now sitting down with her back against a locker, her arms around her knees. She hadn't stopped to think what her actions may have done. She thought about punishing a former bully, but she hadn't thought that perhaps she could have forced a relapse, or hurt the feelings of someone whom genuinely tried to change. "It's hard to admit you're wrong sometimes. But I can't deny I effed up. So...I'm sorry, Chloé." she said. "I wouldn't call us friends yet...but maybe down the line...If you can forgive me."

"I think you're far easier to be forgiven then me." Chloé said as she held out a hand. Alix looked at it for a moment, before reluctantly grabbed it and shaking it.

Juleka smiled. That was one problem solved. Now she had to deal with the boy she dumped being Akumatized. And it seems the Miraculous heroes are still not there. "JULEKA!" the voice of Prince Charming screamed. It appears he was closer then they thought he was. They may be discovered...

"Crap!" Alix muttered, sharing Juleka's thoughts. "What do we do?"

Chloé thought for a moment. She was a hero, with or without the mask, so it meant she had to protect her friends and classmates. She also would need an opportunity to be alone and transform. "I have an idea...I will act as a distraction so you two can slip out."

"What? Are you crazy? You saw those thorny vines? And that he has a sword arm? You want to go up against that?" Alix blabbed.

"We can't let him have Juleka either. That means there will be nothing else left to distract him from going after the Miraculouses, and Paris will be doomed. So you two are going to run, find the heroes and hide! No matter what happens to me, it will not be something the Miraculous Ladybug can't fix." Chloé said.

"What makes you think you have to be the distraction?" Alix asked.

"Because you are stronger and faster then me and can get Juleka out faster. I may not be an alpha bitch anymore, but I still know how to push buttons, so if I can get him mad enough to focus on me, you'll move. And we are not discussing this, we are running out of time." Chloé said, firmly.

"I don't like this either...but she has a point." Juleka said.

"All right...I'm moving out, be ready for a quick getaway." Chloé said as she grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and ran out. The armored akuma was instantly noticable. "Hey buckethead? Is this your idea of a love declaration? Where did you get the idea, a jokebook? Because that's what it is, a joke!" Ugh, she felt dirty for channeling her old self, but if it drew attention away from the others.

"What...did you...say?" Prince Charming said, slowly turning around and already sounding quite annoyed.

"I'd call you an ape in armor, but you'd give apes a bad name." Chloé continued. Don't try to enjoy this, Chloé. This isn't you anymore. It's just a distraction.

"You have any idea whom you are talking to?" Prince Charming said angrily.

"And your outfit...just no! If you are to be rejected, at least you could have come in a better outfit. You'd think you would have known that as you look like the type whom should have experience with rejections." Chloé continued. She was pushing it, but it was working as Prince Charming seemed so angry he didn't notice Alix and Juleka sneaking about behind him.

However, that meant the Akuma Prince rushed at her and crossed the distance far quicker then she thought he could (how could a guy in armor move that fast). He had pinned her against the wall and grabbed her by the throat. "I could easily turn you into fertilizer for my thorny vines..." It was then that he heard the sound of something being knocked over. He turned around and saw a garbage can that had fallen, and a familiar glimpse of black and purple he would recognize anywhere.

"You...you distracted me. You were keeping my princess away from me!" he said as she tossed Chloé to the ground and then delivered a kick to her stomach. Chloé really felt that. Knowing how strong Akuma were, Chloé was surprised she'd be still alive. The fact that even in civilian form she was stronger then most people and the Akuma didn't give his all in the kick prevented it from being worse. "Let the pain be a warning to you what happens if anyone gets in my way. With how much pain you must be feeling right now, you should be no threat to me." he said as he turned around and gave chase to Juleka and Alix.

Chloé curled up and held her stomach...She feared that kick may have done some internal damage. She bit down on her teeth to not scream out in pain as she managed to slowly get up, fought through the pain and got back into the locker room, which was now abandoned. As she moaned in pain Pollen came from her hiding place. "My Queen, you are hurt!"

"We're not done...the others may still need us." Chloé said.

"Chloé, that's madness. The Miraculous' power will reduce a lot of the pain, but if you fight for too long or strain yourself, and the Miraculous Ladybug doesn't heal you in time it may do permanent damage, or you may..." Pollen didn't want to finish that sentence but it was clear what she was going to say.

Chloé had caught on, but her expression didn't change. To her, it was no longer important. She had vowed to protect the people of Paris at any cost, to be as different from her other self then before. She didn't hesitate. "Pollen, buzz on!"

Rose and Alix had been running as fast as they could. However, they bumped into something among the way. Luckily it was not Prince Charming or his thorny vines. It was Rose and Luka. "Juleka! Thank god, you are okay!" Luka said as he hugged his sister. Rose joined in the hug, which made it twice as embarrassing.

"We lost sight of you after the smokescreen in class and everyone was in a panic, I'm so glad you are all right." Rose added. Juleka couldn't fight off the blush.

"Being a little sis myself I'm all for sibling love but we have to go before the royal tuna can shows up again, Chloé won't be able to hold him off for long..." Alix reminded them.

"Chloé? Didn't she upset..." Luka asked surprised.

"There was a misunderstanding. She wasn't hurting me...But I'll explain later. She is distracting the Akuma, buying us time but we..." Juleka began, but she wouldn't be able to finish that sentence.

"I found you, my princess of darkness..." Prince Charming said in a sing-song voice. "Oh, you already found a best man, maid of honor, and a bridesmaid for our wedding. That is just wonderful."

"Stay away from my sister!" Luka said as he jumped in front of her.

"Now, now...I don't want to upset my future bride by attacking her brother. But if you are getting in my way, I will forcefully detain you..." he said as he raised his hand. Last time he did that he punched the ground to create those thorny vines, but before he could bring it down, his arm was wrapped up in a yo-yo and he was then pulled back and slammed into a wall.

"For a prince, he does have horrible manners." Ladybug quipped as she arrived on the scene, with Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace in tow. "Sorry we're late. Now, get yourselves to safety." They didn't need to be told twice. With the civilians out of the way, they could properly focus on fighting this Akuma.

"Ladybug and friends. I should be mad at you for getting in between me and my Princess of darkness...but on the other hand I am glad I will be able to pay off my debts to Hawkmoth by taking your Miraculouses. Have at thee!" Prince Charming said as he slammed his fist in the ground again and thorny vines started to sprout again.

"I have seen enough Japanese cartoons to know where this is going." Chat quipped. He avoided the thorny vines snaking towards him. He lifted his hand and used his claws to slice them apart. That reminded Chat to perhaps use his claws more often in the future. Ladybug swung her yoyo around fast enough so her string could cut through the vines as well.

The first volley of vines were going down so Prince Charming raised his hand again to slam the ground once more and summon new vines, but before he could he found a small, green glowing sphere around his hand, preventing him from making contact with the ground. "Huh?" he saw it was a miniature force-field. He looked up to see Carapace with a raised hand, having used his powers. "Oh, you think you are clever? I have more tricks up my sleeve!" the rose that was in the place of his heart glowed and several projectiles in the shapes of roses shot out. Carapace dodged them. The projectiles landed, but didn't explode. Instead the roses opened up like Venus flytraps, showing a lot of teeth and spouting small plant tentacles to walk on.

They jumped at Carapace whom smacked them away with his shield. Rena also jumped in and batted some of them away with her flute. "Normally a girl loves to receive flowers, but I think these ones won't catch on!" She quipped.

"I am just trying to make a 'point'!" Prince Charming said as he thrusts forward with his rapier arm, and tried to skewer Rena, whom avoided his blows. When attempting another thrust, Carapace came in and caught the blow with his shield, as Prince Charming bounced of. Chat came in and started clashing with his baton. Charming wasn't bad, but Chat knew how to fence, and Charming had nothing on other swordsmen like Riposte or Darkblade. Then Ladybug came in and smacked him in the face with her yo-yo, which gave Chat an opening to whack him with his baton, and the rest joined in. He was outnumbered.

A purple holographic butterfly mask appeared around Prince Charming's eyes as Hawkmoth spoke to him. "For now you are outnumbered, but I have an ace up my sleeve. Prince Charming, you will have the honor of being the first Akuma to summon a Moth Swarm. Call for them and they will come to your aid."

Prince Charming nodded as he then shouted: "MOTH SWARM!" The rose on his chest glowed and black mist came from it, from which the humanoid moth monster footsoldiers emerged, letting out that predatory purr they always make. "Any royal needs an army, here is mine!"

"What are those things? They don't even fit his theme." Rena Rouge noted.

"No, but they are butterfly-like...It seems Hawkmoth is also learning new tricks." Ladybug realized.

"Moth Swarm! Get them!" Prince Charming said as the beasts flew at our heroes.

They pulled out butterfly knives (yeah, that was intentional) and started swiping at the heroes. Ladybug agilely dodged all of the swipes, before swinging her yo-yo and hitting them hard. Once they were hit and knocked down, vanished into puffs of black smoke and white butterflies came out of the remains. But several more started taking their place and circling Ladybug. They charged at her, but she spouted her wings and flew up, and they collided into each other. They got up and spread their own capes into wings and flew up. Ladybug dodged the charging flying creatures in mid-air, then grabbed one with her yo-yo, and then swung him around to knock the others out of the air. They faded into the shadows, but more flew flew in...Ladybug knew she wouldn't be done with them anytime soon.

Chat did a few backflips to avoid the creature's sharp claws. He planted his baton into the ground and swung around it to knock several of the beasts down. Several more took their place. Chat decided since they pulled their claws on him, he'd return the favor and scratched several of them across the face, as they vanished in puffs of smoke and butterflies came out. One was trying to sneak up on him from behind, but he punched him without looking at him. "Seems your plans have gone up in smoke." he said with a catty grin. However, several more Moth Swarm appeared. "Now, this is getting annoying."

Rena's flute and Carapace's shield were swatting the incoming moth warriors away. When they started to swarm them, Rena put her flute to her lips and blew it, but in a high shrill tone that made the moth warriors flinch (and Carapace's ears ring). The stunned moths were then taken down when Carapace tossed his shield, which bounced off the creatures and back to Carapace in a maneuver that would make Captain America proud. However, the moths weren't done as one charged, but held up his shield, the creature colliding with it. However, several mores came to back up their fellow Moth Drone and tried pushing Carapace back. But Carapace held his ground. Rena came in and swatted some of the other Drones of the battering horde, so Carapace could push the rest back no problem. But there were still so many left. "This is getting ridiculous!" Rena muttered.

"They aren't even that tough, but they keep coming!" Carapace noted as the four heroes became surrounded again. They were fighting them off best they could. But as they did, they failed to keep an eye to Prince Charming, whom dashed at them, through the Moth Swarm he summoned and bowling the heroes over.

Prince Charming then found that the force-field around his fist had broken, as it was never meant to last. "Great, now I can end this." He said as he punched the ground and thorny vines came from the ground to wrap up the heroes. "You are now my prisoners, you are at my mercy. I say that 'wraps' things up rather nicely." The heroes groaned at the pun, even Chat. "Now to take your Miraculous, so no one will stand in my way..."

He was about to reach out for the heroes' Miraculouses, as suddenly something black and yellow rushed by and cut through the vines, releasing the heroes. Though they were joined by their fifth member Queen Bee, whom had used her spinning top to beyblade through the vines. "I hope I'm not too late for the party."

"Oh, we're about to have a ball, and this Prince is not taking his Cinderella there." Chat replied.

"I had four of you on the ropes, one more will not make a difference. Moth Swarm!" Prince Charming shouted. His rose glowed, but no more footsoldiers came out of it. "Huh? What is..." he wondered as the holographic mask appeared again. "What do you mean, you're out of butterflies? I don't have time to wait until the butterflies have all returned..." Prince Charming saw there were still Moth Swarm left, but not an amount that they can overpower any of the heroes. "Oh, look at the time...Best go get my princess before midnight." He punched the ground again, and thorny vines spouted again, this time surrounding him.

The heroes quickly lashed at the remaining Moth Swarm and at the vines, but by the time they were cut down, Prince Charming has disappeared. "Oh great, he's gone." Ladybug said frustrated.

"He, by himself, isn't that tough, but with those things...Prince Charming called them Moth Swarm...there were so many of them and they caught us off-guard." Chat Noir stated. "I guess Hawkmoth doesn't go reading comic books in his spare time, he must be trying to unlock new powers like we do, and he succeeded."

"At least he cannot take us by surprise anymore, we can expect those things the next time we fight his Akumas." Rena Rouge noted. "Now all we have to do is to track down that Akuma."

"Would not be hard to guess. He is obsessed with Juleka, right? He'd probably go to where she lives." Carapace pointed out.

"Then we best go see them before Prince Charming gets..." Queen Bee said as she suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. Her powers have done a lot to soften it, but they couldn't keep doing it.

"Queen Bee, are you all right?" Chat Noir asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Just...I think I may have eaten something wrong. Nothing too big." Queen Bee said. They just had to deal with Prince Charming quickly, the Miraculous ladybug would heal her, no damage done. She herself had her duty to fulfill and they couldn't stop the Akuma if they were worried about her. They can give her a bollocking later if they find out.

Rose, Juleka, Alix and Luka had ran off towards Luka and Juleka's house. With most people it was first instinct to run home and hide inside to hide from the Akumas. They would have had time to run from school to home in the time. However, Akumas, due to being faster and able to leap higher then normal humans, are able to quickly catch up with their prey should it be needed. So the four were shocked to find several thorny vines had wrapped around the houseboat where the Couffaines lived. Anarka herself was being held down by two Moth Swarm! "Mom!" Both Juleka and Luka shouted.

"Now, now...calm down Princess. I would hate for my future mother in law to come any harm." Prince Charming said.

Several Moth Swarm appeared behind them and started to hold them down. They may be weak and required numbers to be a threat, they were still more then a match for the average human, and they couldn't break from the strong grips of these butterfly creatures. Juleka was being dragged away from her friends. "Alix, Luka, ROSE!" Juleka said as she tried to reach for them.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. After all, I need a best man, a maid of honor and a bridesmaid." Prince Charming said as he touched them on the shoulders with the tip of his blade arm, morphing their clothes into dresses (or a tuxedo for Luka). They were not the ordinary color, they were a combination of red, purple and blood red, with more gothic motives and coloring. Something you'd expect for Juleka to see on her wedding. They also were decorated with motifs in the shape of thorns and roses.

"You know, this isn't so bad." Alix noted as she admired the dress she was given. She had almost expected to be put in a girly-girl dress she would obviously hate.

"I have the weirdest sense of deja-vu!" Rose noted.

"They look pretty now, but I would hate if this would turn into a wedding massacre. Don't you, my dear?" Prince Charming asked.

"Lysander, you have to stop this. I'm sorry to have broken your heart, but please don't involve any innocents, it is me you want." Juleka begged.

"That's true. I want you. And they will come no harm, granted that nothing bad should happen. Like a bride with cold feet?" Prince Charming asked.

Juleka knew that Prince Charming held all the cards. One of her friends, her brother, her mother and the love of her life were all at his mercy. She had no choice but to play along and hope that Ladybug and the other heroes would catch up in time to stop the madness. "All right, Prince Charming. You win!"

"I knew you would come to see sense, my princess of Darkness." Prince Charming said as he gently tapped Juleka's shoulder. Juleka found herself wearing a black wedding dress now. She also saw Prince Charming conjure a pair of rings with rose-shaped rubies and a tiara with a rose/thorn motive. They were actually quite pretty. "Now we only need someone to officiate our wedding." the Akuma noted. One of the Moth Swarm purred. "You are a reverend? How? You are a freakin' butterfly!" He was answered with more purring. "Internet? Well, that makes sense, but where did you learn to read or browse?"

As Prince Charming was having a discussion with the moth minion, Juleka looked sadder then ever. She turned to her friends and family. "I am so sorry I brought this upon you. I knew letting him down would be hard but I should have thought about the possibility of an Akuma..." she said sadly.

"Juleka, you can't prevent people from being sad or angry. Besides, penting up emotions or putting it off would have been more dangerous and the Akuma may have become stronger." Luka assured his sister. "Sometimes things are inevitable."

"But it was my fault, I started dating for the wrong reasons, to make myself feel more important...to distract from my inadequacy." Juleka cried.

"You were always important to me..." Rose assured Juleka. "And you were never inadequate to me."

Even with the looming threat of marrying an Akuma, she couldn't help but smile at Rose, even if it was a sad smile. "This was not how I imagined my wedding. But at least you're here with me." Juleka said. She may have almost revealed a bit too much, hoping things would go over Rose's pretty little head. In her fantasy, she had the same black wedding dress she had now, aside from the rose and thorn motive. And Rose in a dapper looking pink tuxedo. It may never come to pass, but all she could do was dream now.

Prince Charming was done discussing with the Moth Swarm had put on a white collar like reverends would wear as he grabbed a book, and started to read from in his purring language. Suddenly the mask of Hawkmoth was projected over Prince Charming's eyes again. "I haven't forgotten about the Miraculouses. Just let me have my moment, and if the heroes try anything, I have hostages." the mask vanished. "Don't mind me, and carry on." he said to the reverend Moth Swarm.

Juleka didn't understand a iota of what the butterfly creature said, but she hoped that it still would continue talking for a long time, to give the heroes some time to catch up. As she stood miserable at Prince Charming's side, she couldn't help but look in the audience, friends and family held hostage by these butterfly things, she could only shoot an apologetic look. "This is all my fault." she thought to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Prince Charming. This one was planned for three parts, but it is running up to four.
> 
> Once again thanking my buddy Reece for beta reading.
> 
> Next time on Miraculous Alliance;
> 
> Will the heroes stop the Akuma wedding? Will they have a plan to counter the Moth Swarm? Will Juleka finally confess to Rose? Will things be patched up with Alix and Luka? Why is there no tartar sauce? All those answers and more, in the next and final part of Prince Charming!


	20. Prince Charming 4 of 4

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 5: PRINCE CHARMING PART IV**

It took some time, but the heroes had managed to catch up to Prince Charming. However, they were forced to look from a distance as a faux wedding was going on, with most of the guests being Moth Swarm and hostages. "Prince Not-so-Charming has started the ceremony, we'd better think of something fast before Juleka becomes an Akuma's life partner." Rena Rouge said;

"But we have to thread carefully, it seems he has replenished his...Moth Swarm I think he called it? And he has hostages." Ladybug said.

"I think, Milady, we could benefit from one of your Lucky Charm and incredibly convoluted but brilliant plans." Chat quipped.

"I guess that's for the best. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug said as she tossed her yoyo in the air, and from it fell a glass jar with a red lid with black dots. "A mason jar?" Ladybug asked.

"This is weirder then the time the Lucky Charm gave you that bikini." Cat Noir said.

"That never happened!" Ladybug pointed out.

"Really? Oh wait, that may just have been one of my fantasies. Speaking of which, ever considered a beach date, bugaboo?" Chat Noir said with a catty smirk.

"I'm all for it!" Carapace said, suddenly thinking of the thought of his own girlfriend in a bikini.

"Can we all focus please?" Ladybug asked annoyed. The boys apologized as Ladybug was formulating a plan. She looked at the jar, which in her mind briefly blinked in ladybug colors, then at the Moth Swarm, whom are also blinking. "Of course! They may be dark footsoldiers, but they are still bugs! Guys, have you figured out the flashlight apps on your weapons?" Ladybug noted.

"Well duh! It was one of the first things we figured out." Queen Bee answered. "But why do you ask?"

"You'll see." Ladybug said with a knowing smirk, which Chat thought was absolutely sexy (his Lady was always sexy to him).

Several Moth Swarm members were in the back, watching over the hostages. They looked around, both because they were bored or to watch out for threats. Then suddenly they saw lights coming from the bushes. Pretty lights...they must get to those lights. They wandered off, but as soon as they got close to the bushes something dragged them in, covered them where their mouths were supposed to be and the sound of punching and kicking could be heard.

The hostages have seen this too and smirked. Luka in particular decided to help. "Look, pretty lights!" He whispered to some of the other Moth swarm, whom looked back and were easily lured in as well. They were numerous, they could swarm enemies, but they were not very bright it seemed.

Prince Charming, whom had his back turned to the unwilling wedding guests, was too busy focusing on his bride to be and the reverend. "Can you hurry it up, I want to get to the vows!" he snapped.

Juleka had noticed someone (she knew whom) was luring away the Moth creatures to take them out. "Please, my love." she said in a convincing loving-sounding tone. "This is supposed to be our special day, these moments need to be treasured. No need to rush."

Prince Charming looked flustered. "I...er...you're right, my apologies, carry on!" Prince Charming said. Juleka sighed in relief in having bought the heroes some time. It reminded her of Chloé, whom had bought her and the others time and she hoped she was okay.

As the moths had started dwindling, it allowed the Miraculous users to signal the hostages to get out quietly. Now there was only Prince Charming to deal with for the moment. Right now the Moth Swarm officiating the wedding was done ranting. Prince Charming grabbed the rings and the crown he had prepared for her. "The moment is finally here. With this ring and this crown, I thee wed!" It was then that a yo-yo and a trompo shot out and wrapped around his arms. "Not again!" Prince Charming said as he was pulled away, dropping the ring and crown.

"With this foot, I thee kick!" Chat said as he kicked the prince, as soon as Ladybug and Queen bee had pulled him close enough, in the face. After that, the Prince was left rolling on the floor.

There was only one Moth Swarm left now, the one officiating the wedding. Juleka grabbed the crown from the ground, and pulled it over the head and the eyes of the creature, which stumbled around blindly. Juleka then kicked him off the docks, right into the stream, the creature splashing around before fading away in a puft of smoke. Juleka then made a run for it.

Meanwhile, Prince Charming got back up. "Where are my Moth Swarm? Where are my guests?" he asked.

Ladybug held up the jar full of butterflies which were purified from the Moth Swarm. "As for the guests, I guess they saw the wedding was cancelled and decided to run for it."

"You ruin my wedding...I will ruin you!" Prince Charming said as he gestured at the vines that held the Couffaine boat up and then gestured at the heroes. The heroes immediately started to use their weapons to slice apart the vines again. "Moth Swarm!" Prince Charming said as he summoned more footsoldiers from the rose on his chest.

"The rose...That must be the object the akuma is in. If Hawkmoth has possessed him through it, it also stands to reason that's why he can summon those things from it." Ladybug noted.

"I'm on it!" Queen Bee said as she rushed at Prince Charming, while the rest were still dealing with the Moth Swarm. Every time one of the Moth Swarm was taken down, one of the butterflies it released would be captured by Ladybug and put in the jar.

Queen Bee lashed at Prince Charming, swiping her spinning top violently, as he countered with his arm blade. Queen Bee managed to wrap the sting of her weapon around his blade arm and started pulling. However, pain shot through her stomach due to her earlier injuries, and instead Prince Charming pulled her towards him instead. He then uppercuts Queen Bee, and as she was sent in the air, grabbed her ankle, slammed her into the ground and planted his boot in her stomach. Queen Bee screamed out in pain. "You are the newbie on the team right? It shows. You not only made a bad move, it seems you cannot take punishment either. You are insignificant."

Queen Bee gritted her teeth. Her injuries, though reduced in her transformed state, still hurt and with the beating she received it was almost crippling. The others were still occupied with the vines and the moth creatures and she was at his mercy. But she would not give up. Her body may be hurt, but her mind still worked. "Juleka, run!" Queen Bee shouted as she looked behind Prince Charming.

"Juleka?" Prince Charming said as he looked back, only to find nothing there. Then he felt something in his abdomen, like it was being pierced...and found he couldn't move.

  
Queen Bee had tricked him and was given an opening for her to use her Venom. She retracted the stinger-like weapon and said. "I may be insignificant, but I'm enough to handle you!" she said as she pushed the petrified Prince Charming off her. She saw her friends were having no trouble finishing off the remaining vines and moths. "Guys, I stunned him!" she said weakly, but somehow loud enough to draw their attention.

Chat approached the paralyzed villain and pulled the rose out. "Cataclysm!" with that the rose turned to dust and the Akuma flew out.

It was quickly caught by Ladybug's yo-yo as she then added it to the other butterflies in the jar. "You know that when I fix the damage, the butterflies will be released." She noted.

"If so, they will be summoned back to Hawkmoth's side for when he'd need them again." Chat Noir said. "We cannot just let them go."

"But they are innocent creatures unwillingly enslaved by Hawkmoth." Rena Rouge pointed out.

"They are also byproducts of Hawkmoth's powers. Over time he will be able to grow new butterflies. So it doesn't matter. I guess we need to get used to no longer having an advantage in numbers, and prepare new strategies for when we face these...Moth Swarm in the future." Ladybug said as she tossed the jar in the air and shouted: "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

With that, everything went back to its rightful place, all damage fixed, and all wounds were healed. Queen Bee sighed in relief as she no longer felt the pain from the beatings she took. Lysander has also turned back to normal. He looked around confused. "What happened?" He then noticed the heroes. "Ladybug? Chat Noir? Does that mean I was Akumatized?"

"You were. But you're better now." Ladybug said.

"I don't remember...Oh dear! I remember Juleka. Did I hurt her?" Lysander asked. Despite the breakup he didn't want any harm to come to her.

"She is all right. Nothing to worry, all damage is undone." Ladybug continued to assure. "Why don't you go home and rest, get your thoughts together and then talk afterwards? She knows what it is like so I'm sure she won't blame you."

"Right...My uncle must be worried and...thank you, Ladybug...thanks to all of you." Lysander said as he left.

In his lair, Hawkmoth was raging. "NO! How could this be, I had the advantage this time! I had the numbers on MY side." Hawkmoth punched a pillar in his lair so hard it created a dent. "But I am not giving up, not after I gave up and went through so much. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee...Your dumb luck will run out one day, and I will be the one getting my happy ending!"

After the battle, with no one around, everyone dropped their transformations. Pollen came out of the Miraculous and started to shout at her wielder: "CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRANSFORMING WHILE INJURED? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Chloé looked sheepish as her teammates turned towards her. "She did what?" Marinette asked.

"The Miraculous Ladybug fixed me up, so no harm done?" Chloé said, not sounding so sure that they would just accept her answer. "Besides, you saw how overwhelmed we were by the sudden appearance of those Moth Swarm things, we needed everyone on the team to tackle this."

"True, but we don't want you to get killed." Alya shouted.

"We risk our lives all the time, what makes this so different?" Chloé asked.

"It's because it was stupid." Adrien said. "We take risks, yes. But we minimize the risks. We try to keep ourselves alive, for our friends and family. Think of what it would have done to us, to me...if something had happened to you."

Chloé looked down at her feet. "I didn't want...I mean...being Queen Bee is the best thing that happened to me, aside from having real friends. For all I've done before, I feel I could give back what I've taken from others...no matter what happened to myself. You all did so great to support me, but a part of me feels...I feel like I deserve punishment, I deserve pain, that I'm expendable..."

Adrien hugged Chloé. "You should not think of yourself like that. You are one of us, we are a team of equals, we look after each other, but we also take care of ourselves. Because how can we care for others if we can't get ourselves together. So please, don't hurt yourself. Don't hurt us."

Chloé busted out in tears. "I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid...I..." she couldn't talk after that. The rest of her friends gathered around her and pulled her in a group hug. "I am such a mess." she added softly.

"You're our mess." Marinette noted. There were some giggles going around in the group.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" a voice asked. The heroes broke apart to see the Couffaine family, Alix and Rose. They must have noticed the Miraculous Ladybug going around (it's difficult not to notice THAT) and decided to return to see what is going on. "What are you guys doing here?" Juleka asked.

"Oh...Chloé told us an Akuma was after you, we saw the Miraculous Ladybug and wanted to check if you were all right." Marinette explained.

"And we gave her a bollocking because despite the fact she got hurt she decided to strain herself, and if the Miraculous cure hadn't fixed her..." Adrien said.

"Girl, that's just crazy! I mean, it was noble of you to hold that Akuma off, and...But girl." Alix said, pulling her hair. "I guess I misjudged you harder then I thought. I didn't believe people like you could change but...I know you have forgiven me but I feel after what a jerk I've been..."

"And I forgave you and I will still forgive you now." Chloé replied. She then found herself glomped by Anarka Couffaine.

"You protected one of my babies at the cost of your own life..." Anarka sobbed.

"Mom, please don't call me 'your baby' in front of my friends." Juleka said.

Anarka continued as if nothing happened: "...the Couffaines owe you a debt we can never repay."

Chloé found Anarka's hugs felt nice...There was real warmth and affection to them. Chloé could just feel how much she cared for her children and how grateful she was to her. A motherliness Chloé never felt with her own mother. She felt tempted to return the hug, but she didn't. "Er...thank you, Madam Couffaine."

"Call me Anarka. Just Anarka, never 'Ana' or 'Ark'." Anarka replied.

"Alix and Mother are not the only ones whom need to express themselves." Luka said as he butted in. "Chloé, my sister has explained me everything, you didn't upset her. I am sorry if I lashed out at you. My little sister is precious to me and when I thought she was hurt I...I lost it and got a little too protective." Luka rubbed the back of his neck, then sighed and hung his shoulders down. "And when Adrien, whom tried to defend you as 'your brother', I rebuked him. As a brother myself I should have listened to him, but I got so mad that I just left the conversation...I pride myself in setting an example for my sister, but I have not done that during that time. So I should also apologize to Adrien."

"It's forgiven." Adrien said. He didn't have a bad bone in his body and he knew Luka was genuine.

Luka turned to Chloé again and this time took her hand. "Like mom said, I owe you a debt I can't repay because you saved my sister."

Chloé didn't know why but she felt her cheeks going red and her body temperature rising. "Oh, er...that's ok...I mean...it should come n-n-natural. Coming to one's aid, I mean." What was going on with her? Why was she so flustered? She was staring into Luka's eyes. She saw something...She remembered when Marinette told her about the moment she fell in love with Adrien.

"_It was after the gum incident. He came to apologize, to clear things up. He was so sweet and genuine about it. I could see it in his eyes...the eyes never lie, they are a window to the soul. And he was such a gentle soul. It was when I looked into his eyes and soul and saw the real Adrien inside...I was lost."_

Chloé thought that was incredibly sappy. But now she understood. Right now she was looking in Luka's eyes, and he showed a genuine kindness, he was honest and being genuinely sorry for misjudging her. He was handsome too, but that would have not been enough. It's that when you couple the fact that he has such a beautiful soul... 'Oh my god, am I crushing?' Chloé wondered as her blush intensifies.

"You are not the same Chloé from before. I like this new Chloé a lot. I want to tell her that she's always welcome with the Couffaine family. And that she hopefully is here to stay." Luka said as he kissed her hand.

Chloé wondered if it was physically possible for steam to come out of one's head. She felt sure that she was red enough in the face to indicate it. "I...er...gah! I mean, sure. The new me is here to stay." What happened? In the past when she drew a boy's attention she always felt in control, but now, the new her...didn't know what to do.

Luka let go of her hand. "I need to get back to work. That akuma threw a monkey wrench in some of my plans. But I would like to see more of you in the future Chloé. You and your friends I mean. You are a great bunch." he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure..." Chloé said. She was sure if she said more then one word at the time, she would end up stammering like Marinette used to. So that's what it felt like.

"I need to take care of a few loose ends." Juleka said as she turned to her friend. "Rose, write down the name and address of that new restaurant you talked about. I am going to meet you there in two hours. There is still something I need to take care off...after that I want to talk to you about something."

"Er...all right?" Rose said as she typed a message and sent it to Juleka through text message. "Will you be all right after what happened today?" Rose asked worried.

Juleka looked at Rose...taking in her beauty and her aura of kindness. "Yes, I feel better then ever. In fact it removed all doubts I had about what I have to do. Just wait for me, okay?" she asked, gently putting her hands on Rose's shoulders, whom just nodded in return. "All right, I won't take long, I swear. See ya then!" Juleka said as she hurried off.

"I wonder what that was about." Nino asked.

"I dunno, but I don't have a bad feeling about it." Marinette noted. She then saw that Chloé was still staring out in front of her with a red face. "Chloé, are you okay?"

"MEEP!" Chloé squealed as she slapped her hands in front of her mouth. "D-d-did I just 'meep'?"

Alya's face sported a disturbing wide grin. "Oh Chloé, you're in love!" she said as she made what people refer to as her 'shipping face'. "We must hook you up with Luka!"

"What? No, I don't...Meep!" Chloé said as she covered her face in her hands. "Goddamnit! Please no!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, he is handsome and sweet. You two would be so adorable together. I got a few ideas I didn't get to try out because Marinette and Adrien got together on their own..." Alya ranted.

"Adrien, can I borrow your spray bottle?" Chloé muttered. "Can anyone keep her in line?"

"Sorry, out of water." Adrien said, raising his hands up. "It's best to wait until she has cooled down."

"When does that happen?" Chloé asked.

"When you and Luka are together." Marinette said with a smug grin.

"You are all ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" Chloé said as she decided to bury her face in her hands again.

Juleka had made her way to the appartment where Lysander lived with his uncle. She rang the doorbell, and an adult man, whom somewhat resembled Lysander vaguely, opened up the door. "Hello Mr. Sangré...I'm here to talk to Lysander. I will not take up much of your time."

"Is this about the Akuma attack? He said he was Akumatized but he doesn't want to say much more then that." Lysander's uncle said.

"Something like that." Juleka said. With that, Mr. Sangré let him in. Juleka went to Lysander's bedroom. He saw Lysander, sitting on his bed, watching a sort of comedy show on tv, though he wasn't laughing at the corny jokes. In a vase on his desk was a whole bunch of black roses like the one he brought with him earlier. "Hey..." she greeted.

"Hey..." Lysander muttered sadly.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess." Lysander answered.

Juleka sighed. She knew he wasn't ok. "I want to apologize. I knew things wouldn't work out, but I still thought it was stupid to give you false hope by dating you. And I regret that a lot. Because you are actually a really nice guy, Lysander. So it tears me up inside that I did this to you...that because of me you became an Akuma. I cannot return those feelings but...I don't think I want you out of my life, either."

Lysander looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You were a great friend to me at least. You didn't push me, you listened, you didn't even ask too many questions. You were supportive. And while it may not have worked out as a couple, I thought we at least could still be friends?" she suggested.

"I never had friends before. Until you..." Lysander said.

"You have one now, if you want. And I think my friends want to become your friends too. Our class is a tight bunch after all." Juleka said. "You don't have to be alone, anymore."

Lysander smiled again for the first time since the breakup. "I think I can live with that." he sighed. "It hurt, but...A part of me knew somehow. I could feel it a bit. But it hit me harder then expected. I know what people become when they become Akumatized. I didn't give you too much of a fright, did I?"

"Nah. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for me to judge, I have been there too." Juleka said, remembering when she was turned into Reflekta. "Friends?" she asked.

Lysander smiled a bit and took her hand. "Friends..." he said softly.

"Thanks, Lysander. Now, I have another friend I need to talk to and catch up to. But we should do something together again, as friends. I'll call you, ok?"

"Sure..." Lysander said softly. With that, Juleka had to leave to meet Rose. Lysander just stared at the black roses on his desk. "Now what am I going to do with all these roses?"

Rose has been waiting at the Needlemouse, the restaurant run by her new friends Reece and Scott. She was enjoying a drink and looked at the designs of some flyers in her sketchbook. She then saw Juleka arriving. "Juleka! Over here!" she said, drawing the attention of her goth friend. "Were you able to do what you wanted to do? What did you do, actually?"

"I made up with Lysander. We decided to remain friends. He doesn't have any so...he could use a few." Juleka said. "I think he'll be fine."

"They say I am a sweet cinnamon bun, but you can be just as sweet too, Juleka." Rose said. Juleka blushed. Rose meant it as a compliment but Juleka felt like she was being flirted with. "Now, you wanted to tell me something?" Rose asked.

Juleka sighed and sat down in front of Rose, and grabbed her hands. "Rose, I have been holding back something...I said I was going through some relationship issues. I told you it was a lack of confidence and feeling important. I was not lying but I was not telling the entire truth." she said. This was it. If she didn't say it now, the feelings would continue to pent up until she exploded.

"Rose...You have been my first and best friend. You made me feel welcome...You never forced me to speak up, you always listened, you always were there for me. Everyday I am grateful and happy you are part of my life. But as of late, you are so much more to me...you complete me...without you I feel like someone would tear a hole in my heart." Juleka said. Rose looked both touched by her words, but also confused.

Come on Juleka, no going back. "I love you, Rose Lavillant." she said. "Not only as a friend, not as a sister, but I genuinely love you." she said, her friend's eyes possibly going even wider, and a small blush appearing on her face. "I was afraid to say it. I was ashamed because I thought something was wrong with me for feeling that about you. That I didn't deserve you. I tried to work out things with Lysander in the hopes that it would distract me, so that I wouldn't risk losing you. That was the dumbest mistake of my life. I should have had more faith in you, you wouldn't turn your back on me. And even if you cannot return my feelings, I just needed to tell you, or I would regret it, I would hurt for the rest of my life." Juleka said as she no longer could keep the tears out of her eyes.

Rose couldn't keep a tear from coming from her eyes either. She was so sensitive after all. Juleka then finished up her confession. "So now you know. I had to get that of my chest. I know it is a lot to take in, but if you need some space, I'm willing to give it to you. But promise me we at least alway be fr-" Juleke was shut up when Rose put a finger on her mouth.

"For someone so shy you can be a bit chatty." Rose said, a bit jokingly. She took a deep breath yourself. "Juleka...I am touched, really. But I must say that...I never thought of girls that way." Juleka felt her heart grow heavy. She should have expected it. "But that doesn't mean I am not open to it." she added. Now Juleka's eyes went wide.

"I trust you, Juleka. You are my best friend, you are...maybe more but I am not sure in what way. I could not live without you either. I am not sure about myself. But if there is anyone whom I would like to give a chance, someone I know whom I would trust more then anything else, it would be you. You said we'd always be friends, and we will. So we can try and...even if it doesn't we...we always have each other, right?" Rose said. She gently rubbed her thumbs across Juleka's hands, which were still holding her own.

Juleka had a bright smile on her face, a smile normally Rose would show, it was so full of life and happiness. "That is more then I could ever hope for. I will be the best girlfriend to you I can be, or best friend or whatever you want me to be." She put her right hand on Rose's cheek and rubbed a bit with her thumb. "So...how do we actually do this, I didn't think that far ahead."

"Oh..." Rose said as she thought. "We do hang around a lot, the two of us. I think we do the same as before, just a bit more handholding and some kisses I guess." Rose's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my gosh! Does that mean we've been dating for years and we just didn't notice?"

"I don't know..." Juleka said as she let out a laugh. "Er...we are now here together, and this is a restaurant, so we could turn this in the 'first-date-but-we-actually-know-it's-a-date-this-time'?"

"Yeah...that would be great!" Rose said. The two of them just stared in each other's eyes and smiled. They leaned forwards towards each other, but they didn't kiss...yet. They just touched foreheads. It felt nice. They still would be exploring their new relationship. Figure things out. But there was a good feeling to be had about these two. They were happy with each other, and that was the most important thing for now.

They ate some spaghetti, they went over some flyer designs for the restaurant, the upcoming bake sale/cooking contest and the talent show. They sat a bit closer then usual and their hands had rarely stopped holding each other. And when she walked Rose home, the petite blonde just gave her a kiss on the cheek. But to Juleka, that already was pure bliss. When she returned home, a song in her heart and a spring in her step to match the huge smile on her face, she turned in for the night.

The dreams about Rose she had returned, but instead of being frightened by them, they now gave her the best night's rest she had in a long time. With Rose, the girl also had new dreams involving Juleka, but she was never afraid of them and enjoyed them from the start.

As for Chloé, she now found she was dreaming of Juleka's brother. Her friends had not stopped teasing her ever since she 'meeped' after Luka kissed her hand. Her friends will be insufferable and she knew she would become an emotional wreck. She gained a newfound respect for Marinette for putting up with her old self, going through the same feelings, be a superhero plus all of the other stuff and still being able to somewhat function...that is if the bluenette stopped snickering every time she spoke about Luka.

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four of the Prince Charming episode. I must say that this has been my favorite episode to write from the start.
> 
> Juleka and Rose have a trial relationship for now, but it will become really serious, really fast, and both are finally happy.
> 
> Lysander may have suffered a heartbreak but he at least has friends now and he will get better. I initially thought him up as a possible wielder for the Venomous, and in an original concept he was more of an asshole boyfriend stereotype. But I changed him to become much kinder, and he will not have a Venomous. He will be a semi-recurring character though as I got new plans for him instead.
> 
> And this is also the start of my Luka/chloé ship. After showing she was serious about her change and clearing up some misunderstandings, Luka is seeing her true beauty inside, Chloé also sees a side of Luka that she likes.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Next time, after giving the bratty Chloé a fixing in terms of character, I go about an even greater challenge in the episode Soccer Mom.
> 
> But I may do a few snippets in between first. I haven't been able to fit in the dinner with Gabriel, so that and a few other short stories in the next set of snippets I guess.


	21. Snippets III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more cute slice of life and shipping moments.
> 
> A focus a lot on the romance and relationships in this part. But I really wanted to delve further on the Luka/Chloe and Rose/Juleka ones, and finally have that dinner with Gabriel out of the way.
> 
> Once again thanking Reece for being my beta.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**SNIPPETS, PART III**

(Note: These snippets take place after the episode 'Prince Charming')

**GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER**

"I can't do this!" Marinette said as she breathed heavily in a paper bag. "I can stare down an Akuma, or that troll that came through the barrier, no problem. But this is your father and..."

"Calm down Marinette. Dad is already quite fond...er, he respects you, for my dad that is a lot. He is impressed by your talent and you earned some brownie points taking that hit from Style Queen." Adrien said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, hoping that'd calm her down. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"It's just...he's my idol but he is also your father. I am so afraid that he'll be disappointed in me or worse, and that he may want to prevent me from being your girlfriend or seeing you again..." Marinette said.

"My dad will not do that. I'm sure he'll approve of you. And even if he doesn't, nothing will prevent me from being with you." Adrien assured her. He then kissed her cheek. "I have a good feeling about this, it will turn out all right, I know it." It was then that the car they were in, driven by the Gorilla, stopped in front of the gates of the Agreste Mansion. As they opened the let them in, the car parked in front of the huge front doors. Adrien stepped out first, and being the gentleman he is held out his hand to Marinette to help her get out.

As they went through the front door, they were greeted by Nathalie. "Greetings, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Mr. Agreste will meet you for dinner in twenty minutes. He is busy putting the final touches on a project." she said in her usual monotone. She took a good look at Marinette, which unnerved the young girl as she felt that Nathalie was trying to look in her soul.

Nathalie sighed and her face softened a bit. "I didn't get the chance to say this...I am sorry I took the note from the scarf. I thought about making Adrien happy thinking his father had not forgotten about him, but I didn't think on how it would have affected you. And for that I am sincerely sorry. And I am sorry for lying to you too, Adrien."

"It's ok, Miss Sancoeur. I didn't come out about it either, because I thought that Adrien's happiness was important. He seemed so happy to think that his father...I didn't have the heart to take that away from him." Marinette said.

"And while I at first wanted to be mad at you...I find myself that I couldn't. I like to think you acted with the best intentions. But I would still like it you are honest with me in the future." Adrien noted.

"I promise I will." Nathalie said as she straightened up again. "You best wait in the dining room until Mr. Agreste arrives." she said as left to check upon her employer.

Gabriel was in his secret office, overlooking the progress of the Moth Swarm during their last mission. "I really thought that they would make the difference..."

"Ten soldiers wisely led will beat a hundred without a head." Nooroo quoted. "Evening the numbers isn't enough, it is also about making those numbers count."

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to argue because that was true. He was too focused on outnumbering the heroes since last time, but he should have taken into account that the Moth Swarm, no matter their numbers, don't have the collective intelligence of the five heroes. They could still work in the grand scheme, though he would needed to be smarter about using them. He checked the time and saw it was almost time to have dinner with his son and his son's girlfriend. For now, he left his remaining research behind alongside Nooroo, in his lair.

He straightened his tie as he entered the dining room, seeing Adrien and Marinette, looking nervous and holding hands. "Welcome home, Adrien. Greetings, Miss Dupain-Cheng." he said, his face impassive. "I suggest we take a seat, the chef should be here soon with the entrees." He was short and to the point, but the distant way he want about it made the two teens unsure of his current mood.

Marinette doesn't remember the name of the dish they were served. It was delicious though. But she couldn't enjoy it as much as she wanted with the presence of Gabriel. There was a period of awkward silence at the table before Gabriel put down his cutlery, pushed his glasses further up his nose and spoke up: "So miss Dupain-Cheng, I would like to know what your intentions are towards my son."

"Father, please don't interrogate Marinette like that, you are making her nervous..." Adrien snapped.

"No, Adrien. It is a genuine concern for a parent." Marinette said as she calmed her boyfriend down. "My intentions is to make him happy, Sir. To make sure that he can show a genuine smile on his face, to make him feel loved..." she said. "And even if he hadn't returned my feelings, I would still have granted him his happiness."

"But you are the one whom brings me happiness." Adrien assured her.

Gabriel thought it was a good sign. She didn't list of a series of traits she would like to boast about, she didn't try to make herself sound more important. She is focused on the feelings of Adrien, showing she put him above herself. The fact she took an Akuma's attack for him should have told him that already. But he had to make sure she wasn't so stupidly crazy to risk her life for a chance to climb the social ladder. "I see...and can you tell why you love my son, and how you came to love my son?"

Marinette now had a happy smile on her face. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. It started on our first day of the new school year. There was a misunderstanding though. Back when Chloé was...ill-behaved, she put gum on my seat, and Adrien tried to get it off...but when I came in and saw him like that, I thought he was like Chloé and was part of the prank."

"I managed to clear it up with her afterwards though, saying it was a misunderstanding." Adrien quickly added.

"When he did, it was raining, and he was so nice to give me his umbrella. When my hand brushed against his as he handed it over, I also got to look in his eyes. I could see it, the genuine regret and worry, as well as his true, gentle soul behind those eyes and...then my heart belonged to him." Marinette continued.

Gabriel had to push himself to not have his expression change one inch. It reminded him of his beloved Emilie. How he fell in love with her. She was beautiful but he hadn't noticed how much until she had helped him pick up the sketches he dropped in an act of clumsiness, and by looking in her eyes, seeing the kindness in her eyes. He knew that feeling all too well. "And you Adrien?" he asked his son.

"Well...I took a bit longer to catch on to Marinette's feelings. She was always so passionate and determined, kind and caring...willing to stand up to what she believes in. I just didn't realize I loved her until recently. I can kick myself for taking so long but I don't regret by having her by my side. She makes me happy...I can count on her and...she is also the one to keep me in line when I do or say something stupid." Adrien explained.

Gabriel noticed the look on his son's face. The smile he gave when talking about her, it was a genuine smile, not one of those fake smiles for the photo shoots. It warmed Gabriel's heart as he hadn't seen those on his son's face a lot in the last few years. It made him more determined in his mission. He needed to protect Adrien's happiness, that's why he needed to give him his mother back. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. But I wanted to hear everything from your own mouths. Miss Dupain-Cheng...I can honestly say that I believe that you are right for my son.

Marinette's face lit up in a mix of relief, bafflement and joy, a look also mirrored by Adrien. Gabriel continued: "You clearly care a great deal for my son. You even risked your life for him. In fact I owe you a great debt for that."

"Anyone would have done that, it really is nothing, Sir." Marinette said, blushing under the praise. Modest too, another good trait.

"Nonsense. You are brave, you are talented, and you are a person whom looks out for my son's best interests." Gabriel said before turning to Adrien: "I'll have Nathalie make room in your schedule so you will be able to spend time with your girlfriend." With that the faces of the two youngsters lit up even more.

The rest of the dinner was surprisingly pleasant. Gabriel showed his softer side. Gabriel noted that while the Dupain-Cheng girl can be easily flustered, shy and awkward, if you bring up the right subjects she can talk animatedly and passionate. When he shifted the subject towards fashion and inquired about her designs, she began explaining into details on some projects and commissions she worked upon. She would need to learn to channel that spirit outside those subjects and she could go far.

The dinner eventually had to come to an end though, as Adrien and Gabriel needed to get caught up on work. Marinette was driven home by the Gorilla. Before she left she and Adrien shared a loving kiss and she looked absolutely giddy, in that everything went right. Adrien didn't protest about the work that he would be given for the rest of the day. Gabriel was satisfied. "Thanks father, for having her come over, and giving her the chance." Adrien had said to him.

"She earned that chance. Now, don't let that be an excuse to slack off. After all, in a serious relationship both partners need to shown they are hard working and reliable." Gabriel replied.

"Of course." Adrien said as he headed for his room to get caught up on some work. Gabriel could swear he heard his son humming.

"It meant a lot for him for Miss Dupain-Cheng to gain your approval." Nathalie stated. "And you do seem to show a fondness for her."

"Of course. I think she fits in perfect in all three aspects of my life, both personal and my two...professional ones." Gabriel said, counting his time as Hawkmoth as a sort of second job. "She clearly makes my son happy. When she's old enough, I plan to take her under my wing. That talent should benefit the company and she would be able to support my son better if they are going to both be part of the fashion world..."

"You said 'three aspects', Sir." Nathalie said, not having missed anything her boss had said.

"She could become a Champion among Champions. She is the first whom ever knowingly evaded an Akuma and almost had talked someone out of becoming a Champion. That is rather impressive. Not only that, due to the love she feels for my son, I should never be afraid that I would lose control of her or Adrien getting hurt should I have the chance to turn her." Gabriel said. "I cannot deliberately undermine her. Not without hurting my son's feelings or jeopardize her bright future as a designer. But all I would need is an opening..."

Nathalie did her best not to flinch on the outside, as Gabriel's words twisted the thoughts of something that should bring warmth turn so cold. She wanted Emily back as much as Gabriel and has compromised more then a few of her morals for that mission. But a part of her hoped that turning Dupain-Cheng would never come to pass, more for Adrien's sake then Marinette's.

As Marinette was driven home, she couldn't help but feel a chill down her spine, though she doesn't know why. It was quickly forgotten though as she was still too happy with the thought her dinner with the Agrestes went better then she ever hoped.

**MUSIC IN YOUR SOUL**

Chloé used to avoid walking as much on her own as she could, often having people drive her everywhere. But as of recent she was more about taking a walk on her own. Not only to get some fresh air, but also to think. To clear her mind. And with how much her mind has been a mess as of late, she felt she needed it. A walk around the park felt nice. It was suddenly as she heard something in the distance. Picking up sounds quickly and reacting to them came with the hero job, but she found the sound didn't sound like screaming or something being blown up. It was music. That was infinitely better, unless it was another music-themed Akuma.

But musical Akumas were loud and bombastic, and this music wasn't. This music sounded...a bit sad, but also a bit hopeful. It touched something within her. Because it was a sentiment she felt a lot as of late. So she felt attracted to this music and look for the source. Then she saw what it came from. It was Luka, playing his guitar. Chloé still felt nervous around Luka since the Prince charming ordeal. But that music...she couldn't help but to approach him slowly and take in the music.

Luka ended his guitar solo and started tuning his guitar for his next song. It was then that he noticed Chloé. "Hello Chloé. Fancy meeting you here." he said with a kind smile.

Chloé couldn't fight of a small blush. "Er...that was some nice music you were playing there." she just said. "Is it your own composition?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah." he said. "Glad you liked it."

"It felt...emotional." Chloé noted.

"Music is a good way to put your heart into something, either when you feel sad, or happy, it allows you to share something with the world. It is a universal language." Luka said poetically. "It is my escape when things get difficult."

Chloé never looked at music that way before. But on the other hand she didn't have the best taste in music so whom would she be to judge. "I never heard something like it before. But it sounded great. I actually...felt that." she said.

"Music speaks to the soul." Luka said. "I hope to touch people's soul with my music. Glad I succeeded in that." Luka said.

"I don't think it would have worked months ago...didn't have much of a soul back then. In fact the music I listened to was just as soulless..." Chloé admitted. How did she ever, in her right mind, liked XY? Now she no longer could stand the sound of it. "Though I haven't figured out what the current me likes." She knew her friends like Jagged Stone, but he was a bit too 'in your face' for her liking.

"It will find you, the music I mean. It always does?" Luka says as he finished tuning his guitar and started playing.

"Your music...it sounds a bit sad." Chloé noted.

"Had a hard day. Lot of work to do. Didn't went as well as I thought it did. But every little bit helps." Luka said. "But I had worse days, and I feel tomorrow may turn out better." Luka said as the tune once again shifted into the more hopeful and uplifting notes.

Chloé had learned a bit about the Couffaines since last time. They didn't have much, and they had to work hard to meet ends. "If there is a problem, I can help. I got resources and..." Chloé stammered, but Luka shushed her with two fingers on her lips. Chloé's blush grew a deeper red when he did so.

"I know you mean well. But it is my burden, not yours. Me and my family don't have much, but what we have, we are grateful for. We have each other. We have music. We have love. We have determination." Luka said. "It also learned us a lot. To be smart. To be careful. To support one another...to rely on each other and one's self."

Chloé could honestly say she tried to do better. But she was still born with a silver spoon in her mouth. It is difficult for her to relate to others whom have less at times, despite her efforts. "I didn't learn any of those things until it was nearly too late. Before I thought I had everything, but in reality I had next to nothing. Nothing that mattered." she honestly admitted.

"Your heart was empty." Luka said. "It kept echoing the same things over and over as it bounced of its walls. But as of recent, your heart is filling up with something else...there are no more echoes, there are different sounds, your heart is playing a new song."

Chloé wanted to open her mouth, before thinking it over a bit. "That's a good way of looking at it." she admitted. She was quiet for a bit as she continued to listening Luka playing soft notes on a guitar. The hopeful tones started to regress back to ones of sorrow softly. "Luka...I know you must have your pride, and won't accept charity. I understand. People sometimes have the need to feel a personal victory. But...there will be a time you won't be able to bear the burden alone."

Luka's fingers slipped, making the last note he played a sour one as he slipped up. "W-w-what..."

"I don't know about music, but I know about wearing masks. You feel like you have to look strong, unbothered by the world around you. The mask I wore was much, much uglier. I had to outright shatter it to be free of it. So Luka...don't be afraid to admit it if things get hard or difficult. I have learned that during those times you need to rely on others. I wouldn't have been able to pull through without my friends; Adrien, Marinette, Sabrina, Nino, Alya...and you may not know it but I like you...I mean I like to think of you as a friend too. And you helped me a bit as well." Chloé said.

Luka tuned his guitar further but he was looking more nervous about it. Chloé continued: "So I extend the same courtesy. So if you need help...even if it is someone to talk to, you can just ask. I am not much of a touchy-feely person like Adrien or Marinette, but..."

"I know what you are trying to say." Luka cut her off. "And it is really nice of you. I promise that I will keep what you say in mind." He was quiet for a few seconds. "I appreciate it that you care. It makes me even more guilty for my outburst that time..."

"I thought we were over that? We have both forgiven each other." Chloé asked.

"Yeah but..." Luka sighed. "Never mind. I am just going to keep what you say in mind. You may not know, but you are better at talking to people then you think. And I think I enjoy talking to you. So you know, I think your heart's melody is shaping up real nicely. I believe you are healing rather well."

Chloé may have initially been utterly flustered when she realized when she liked Luka. She was caught off guard so she was a mess at first. But that was because her emotions overwhelmed her. She wasn't like Marinette in that it had crippled her mentally whenever he was around. She was still flustered, but only a little. But she felt everything still: her insides twisting, her face heating up, her face turning red.

But at the same time, while she was quite frankly besotted with the handsome and sweet musician, he was also an enigma in some aspects. Everyone sees this image of Luka, the so called perfect Luka, always hard working, always patient and kind, never bothered. But Chloé could tell there was more to him. That image is what he wanted people to see. Because he needs to feel like he needed to look strong. But below Luka was human, vulnerable, and he also was in more pain then one would believe.

He wouldn't throw off his mask that easy. Chloé knew taking off the mask was difficult. So for now she let Luka know she had a friend, and just had to wait until Luka would drop it on his own. "Can you play another number for me?" she asked softly.

"Gladly." he said with a soft smile as he started playing away...Chloé had kept listening for a long time, and just loved being in Luka's presence. When she would go home later that evening, her father could have sworn she never looked happier.

Though a few miles away, at the Césaire residence, Alya suddenly jerked up. "Alya, what is wrong?" Trixx asked worried.

"I feel my shipping sense tingling..." Alya replied.

**BLACK LIKE ROSES**

Juleka loved Rose, she could honestly say she did. She was glad Rose wanted to give being girlfriends a try instead of being just girls and friends. They did a lot of the same stuff they normally did together, only the two took more alone time and they were more touchy-feely then normal. But otherwise, not a lot had changed since the two were already overly affectionate with each other even before getting together.

Now, they would pick turns choosing things to do for their dates, something both would be comfortable with. Because no way Juleka would bring Rose on a horror movie marathon and Rose wouldn't be so cruel to have her watch a Care Bears movie. Today they were at the carnival. There were bright lights, and a lot of people, and a lot of silly games and unhealthy foods.

Though she was tuning everything out around her, just focusing on holding Rose's hand, allowing her to be dragged everywhere and see Rose's eyes lit up when she got excited about something. "Look Juli!" she said as she eyed a stand, where they displayed countless cute animal plushies. She was however pointing at a pink chibi-esque pig plushie. "That one is so cute I could die..." she said, entranced by it. She handed a small wad of money to the stand owner and was given three balls to knock over the stacked bottles.

She grabbed the first ball, and jerked her arm back...a bit too forceful as it slipped out and shot in the opposite direction, all the way over another stand...where an idiot called Noël had attempted to sneak up on an unsuspecting Kiva with the intent to snatch his newly bought cheeseburger from him. only to be hit in the forehead by the wayward ball and knocked out. Kiva never saw him and just walked on, enjoying his cheeseburger. Noël would wake up hours later, but since he was hit in the head, no real damage was done.

Rose readied the second ball, but missed her target completely. She only had one ball left. So she turned to Juleka with the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Juleka sighed and grabbed the ball, tossed it at the bottles and knocked them all over, and soon the pig plushie was handed over to a very delighted Rose, whom gave a bear crushing hug to Juleka. Juleka was used to them so she could withstand them just fine.

She then dragged Juleka further along, until they passed the Haunted House. The cashier looked a bit sad though, and there was not a line for the Haunted House. "Sir, why are you looking so sad?" Rose asked the cashier.

"With the recent Akuma attacks, our haunted house no longer seems as scary by comparison. No one wants to enter it anymore." he replied.

"Juli...I normally don't like these places but..." Rose asked Juleka.

"We'll be going in." Juleka said. She still liked the haunted house despite how cheesy and fake it is. That, and Rose was such a sweet girl that she wanted to help the cashier, even if it was for just a bit. That and she would take any excuse for Rose to cling close to her and seek comfort with her as the easily startled Rose would go through it.

Though she has made it up to Rose by buying her cotton candy. With that Rose smiled and acted like nothing happened. "Oh, the Ferris Wheel!" Rose said as she tossed the empty stick from her cotton candy in the bin and dragged Juleka along. Of the things Rose was afraid of, heights was not one of them.

It was pleasant though. When they were all the way on the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped for a bit as they got a nice view of Paris. It was a beautiful sight and Juleka took it in, but then turned her head towards a more beautiful view, that of Rose, a glimmer in her baby-blue eyes as she enjoyed the beautiful view. She was so adorable...

She leaned closer to Rose. But she started to hesitate a bit. Rose turned her head towards her as she saw how close the goth girl was. "Juleka?" she asked innocently. Juleka turned her head away and wanted to back off. "Please..." Rose then said as she put her hand on Juleka's shoulder. "Don't be afraid. You could never do something to upset me."

Juleka started to lean in closer again. She hesitated halfway as she leaned a bit to the right for Rose's cheek, but Rose pushed Juleka's face back left softly so their eyes were staring right into each other...Juleka stopped hesitating. She softly kissed Rose on the lips. She was tense at first but as she felt Rose relax at the lip contact, so did she...and she felt fireworks going off in every fiber of her being. It was pure bliss.

Juleka couldn't remember what happened afterwards because one moment she was kissing Rose, and another moment she was standing in front of her houseboat, walked there by Rose. Rose gave her another small peck to say goodnight. "See you on Monday?" she asked gently. Juleka felt she could only nod dumbly. Rose just kept her ever-peppy smile and skipped, yes, skipped home. And Juleka had to hold herself back from skipping onto the boat.

"Alya, you're shivering again." Trixx noted.

"This is the second time today my shipping sense acts up again!" Alya told her.


	22. Soccer Mom part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, after the Chloé redemption, let's see if I can rise to the challenge and redeem a different character...Lila Rossi!

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 6: SOCCER MOM, PART I**

_"You know that I saved Jagged Stone's cat? It wandered upon a runway at the airport, I managed to get her out just in time. Jagged immortalized me in a song as a thanks."_

_"Jagged Stone is allergic to fur, that's why he has a pet crocodile. And wouldn't making songs about underage girl bring some legal issues?"_

_"My family got personally invited by Prince Ali from Achu..."_

_"I know Prince Ali, and he never mentioned you before."_

_"I have tinnitus, so I think it would be best if I sit in the front for a bit..."_

_"Do you have a doctor's note, Miss Rossi?"  
_

_"Oh, er...didn't my mom give you one? I could ask her to give it to me by tomorrow?"_

_"You know I met Shotaro Ishinomori?"  
_

_"How were you able to? He died before you were born?"_

Lila Rossi hated her time at school. At least nowadays. Though she couldn't deny it was her own fault. She had told a large amount of tall tales and lies to her classmates. In the past, she had used them to draw in classmates, enchanting them with her so called tales and feats, having them adore her, and eat out of her hand, going out of their way to please her and be her friend. She was the center of attention and she enjoyed it. In hindsight, she may be kind of a diva.

And why wouldn't she lie? People are stupid and tend to believe anything you say to them if you say it with enough conviction. How do you think so many politicians are able to bullshit their way to the top? And she knew politics, her mother is an ambassador after all. Aside from a passing knowledge of politics, it had another advantage, by the time her lies fell apart (no one could keep the lie up forever), it was time to move to somewhere else and she didn't have much of a fallout to deal with.

As a result, she found she didn't have to deal with so much consequences of her actions. So she kept doing it. Because it was easy. Because she craved attention. Because she could. Because she enjoyed it. Not this time, as her mother's stay in Paris was extended indefinitely. Apparently having connections in a city that houses superheroes is something the Italian government was interested in. Politics, am I right?

It was even worse in that this class she was in right now, was totally different from all other classes she attended in the past. They second guessed everything she said, they got weary. and didn't take anything she said at face value. In short, they actually used their brains. Every time she claimed something she was asked to prove herself, which she couldn't or they pointed out the holes in her story.

Whenever she mentioned a celebrity, they would mostly have no time, or resources to waste to disprove her lies. So seriously, what are the odds of making up stories about Jagged Stone and Prince Ali of Achu and there were girls in her class whom not only met them but have kept a friendship with them? That type of bad luck is just ridiculous.

It made her even angrier because Ladybug was literally the first whom called her out on her lies. Since when does the hero of Paris personally deal with that? She only did so to woo that hunk of an Agreste kid (whom now was with that Marinette girl, unfortunately). But then that spotted 'heroine' came around and shouted in her face about her dishonesty.

Yes, she lied. But Ladybug didn't have to go out and humiliate her like that. Ladybug tried to apologize afterwards, but no way Lila would let her off the hook that easily. But that was more because she had a selfish sort of pride at the time. She didn't want to blame herself and just chose to be angry at Ladybug because she didn't know where else to turn her frustrations to, as she couldn't vent it on the people she lied to, not when she was the one in the wrong. 

Yeah, she could just have stopped lying. But the problem is she would have nothing to talk about. Being the daughter of an ambassador isn't as exciting as you think. You don't meet celebrities, you met stuffy politicians whom people of their age weren't to keen to learn about, unless they were part of an internet meme or joke. And she didn't stay anywhere long enough to have time to take in all the sights? So what else could she say?

She first had tried to butt in on some conversations, but as she opened her mouth, she found any words she had would leave her, and then she would just bolt out. After a few repeats of this, she stopped speaking to the others alltogether. She found it was worse then she thought, she had forgotten how to make friends the normal way. So the rest of her time at school she would always huddle in a corner, secluded, unnoticed and lost.

She was early for class, and just took her spot in the back, in a corner. There were a few other students, but they were huddled together in small groups, none of which would include her. How could a jock like Kim be such good friends with a brainiac like Max? If those two people were besties, then why couldn't she be friends? And Alix, whom was a more then confident tomboy, was talking so animatedly with the skittish Mylène. All so different and yet they got along splendidly. How did they do that? How could all these people, so different from each other, easily have become friends? 

The ones in class had it all. They had actual skills and abilities, and traits that made them beloved. Lila has been lying so much and so frequent...she didn't know whom she was or what she could do anymore. She had been lying to herself as much as to others. The others were having fun, they were at ease around each other. She could not have that. She wanted it...maybe not drawing attention to diva-levels, but at least someone to acknowledge her. But she has been all but forgotten it seems. She was alone.

She could not even cry or get mad. She was beyond that. She just felt empty. Without lies to fill it, there was emptiness, and had nothing to fill it with.

"We're going to be late!" Chat Noir complained as they were fighting a threat of the day. A creature that had crossed the magical barrier. It was only the third creature, after that Gargouille that dragged Ladybug and Rena all across Paris and that incredibly smelly troll. Now they were fighting a being made of storm clouds. From the black smoke two yellow glowing eyes could be seen. A gurgling roar sounded as it fired lightningbolts at the heroes.

"I'd rather be late to school then be on time to see Paris burnt to the ground by...whatever that thing is." Ladybug said as she deflected a lightningbolt by spinning her yo-yo in front of her as a shield.

"I don't know, I don't care, but we have to deal with it fast...Anyone got an idea?" Carapace said as he held up his shield to block hail the size of baseballs.

"I can't use Venom since it is made of clouds. It would go right through it." Queen Bee stated as she dodged what could be described a laser of concentrated hot sunlight.

"I can't sit still long enough to create an illusion!" Rena Rouge said as she had to hold on tightly before the cloud creature blew her away with a powerful gust of wind. "Better put that grey matter of yours to work, LB!" Rena then saw how her best friend raised her yo-yo in the air.

None of them were aware another magical creature was watching them. This one didn't come through the barrier. This tiny flying creature was a kwami. However she (though 'she' is relative as kwami are genderless, but she identifies as a 'she') was not part of Fu's miraculous. She looked like a bat, and had hair that was streaked with white, blue and red on top of her head, amber eyes and a light brown body. It has been a while since she was in France. And it has been a while since she saw a creature breach the barrier.

She was happy to see heroes wearing the familiar colors of her kin. Especially the red and spotted, and the black leather. Must be Plagg and Tikki's chosen. She looked at their movements, and they seem to have been doing this for a while. She also saw Tikki's Chosen produce something with the Lucky Charm, and had that pensive look on her face as the pieces fall into place. She liked Tikki's Chosens, always thinking outside of the box. She herself preferred thinking out of a dodehecadron (it was much more complicated a shape and a fun word to say), but that was another story.

They were busy but it would also not be rude to at least acknowledge them...maybe give them an opening. They would be able to handle the situation on their own just fine, but she didn't think if anyone minded if she helped them get things done a bit faster. They needed some down time too. And 'up time'. And 'sideways time' , 'purple time', and 'maybe time'. The bat kwami raised her tiny hand and muttered: "Random!"

"Okay, I think I know what to do, we only need a distraction..." Ladybug said as she has used her Lucky Charm and some stuff that was lying around to build something she had to shoot into the creature. However, she was interrupted when spaghetti began raining all across the battlefield. No seriously, spaghetti noodles, meaty tomato sauce and Parmesan cheese had rained from the sky and had covered the city in Italian cuisine.

"Did that just happen?" Chat Noir asked.

"My hair is full of tomato sauce!" Queen Bee whined. "I hope your Miraculous Ladybug will fix this otherwise it would take hours to get it out!"

"Well, as a distraction, it DOES count." Rena Rouge said as she pointed at the cloud creature...whom stood there, equally baffled as the heroes were at all this food that had come out of nowhere.

"Pasta or not, this is a distraction! Chat, Rena!" Ladybug said, as they executed the plan they discussed. Chat and Rena planted their staff and flute into the ground, Chat detached the tail-like belt, and they used it to make a makeshift catapult with their weapons. She then used it to launch the bomb she kitbashed together and shoot it into the cloud being's body.

After an odd explosion, that blew its outer shell, mostly made of water vapors, apart, and out of the sky fell something that was it's true form. A tiny winged gremlin-like creature, whom fell onto the ground dazed. "Time for you to go home, little creature!" Ladybug said as she threw a Portal Stone near the creature, whom was sucked in, and sent away across the barrier again. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said. Though her lucky charm had exploded, by throwing the gathered shrapnel that were its remains, all the spaghetti was removed from across the city and the damage was undone.

"No worries, people! The danger has passed-ta!" Chat Noir said. Que the collective facepalm of his teammates.

After that, the heroes ducked away in an alleyway to de-transform as they got to the point, with Marinette asking: "Did anyone know what that thing with all the spaghetti was? I was sure it was not my Lucky Charm which did that."

"It couldn't be my power, as Cataclysm destroys, not create. And it was no illusion, no venom and no force-field so the rest of us should be ruled out as well." Adrien replied.

"You think it was an Akuma? Or another creature that may have gotten through the barrier without us knowing?" Alya asked worried.

"It is none of that." Tikki said, drawing the attention. "That pasta fits the style of another kwami we are familiar with. It is the handywork of Jinxx, the Kwami of Randomness." They all looked at her funny. "Yes, that's a thing! There is an actual kwami of randomness."

"Does that mean there is another Miraculous hero running around?" Nino asked.

"Not really. Jinxx is not bound to a Miraculous. She is a wandering kwami. She comes and goes as she pleases. She was probably in the neighborhood, knew we had new Chosen...and did this as her own unique way of saying hello." Wayzz added.

"A kwami without a Miraculous? I thought without them, Kwamis cannot manifest in the physical world?" Alya asked confused.

"Oh, there are other ways then using a Miraculous. Jinxx found one. She never tells us how she did it though...okay, she kind of does but they are never straight answers." Trixx answered.

"Should we be worried?" Chloé asked.

"Not really. Jinxx is not mean. She is actually very pleasant and fun, it's just...well..." Tikki said, trying to find the right words for it.

"She is a few Camemberts short of a cheese platter." Plagg stated. Of course everything he said would involve cheese.

"I think the expression is 'being a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket'." Pollen corrected.

"You eat what you guys like, I eat what I like!" Plagg said, nonchalantly.

"Let's just say that with her around, things will get more...interesting to say the least. And much more unpredictable." Tikki stated. "Last time we saw her, she somehow ended up involved with the creation of bubblegum." The heroes didn't know how to reply to that.

"Oh my gosh! I remember that we still have school to go to!" Marinette said as the five of them comically scrambled and ran for it in the hopes of making it on time in class today.

They were still watched from a distance by the bat kwami. "Oh, they are so adorable." she giggled. "They seem interesting, I like interesting things. And kumquats, because the name sounds so funny. Gonna keep an eye on these kids."

By some miracle, the heroes barely managed to do so and managed to sit down in their seats, as there was still some talking going on about their heroic actions from earlier that morning. "You saw that battle between the heroes and the Cloud Gremlin thing? There suddenly was spaghetti everywhere!" Rose stated.

"Best monster attack ever!" Kiva said. "Shame that when that Miraculous Ladybug fixed everything, my stomach was empty again."

"You'd eat yourself if you ever turned into a bowl of pasta." Nathaniel stated.

"I would not even question it." Kiva replied without any hesitation.

Lila gritted her teeth. It was all about Ladybug again. She realizes she only got angry because she didn't know where else to turn her frustration and anger to. But that doesn't mean it was easy breaking that habit. Does that make her petty? She wasn't quite sure of the definition. Urgh, why are emotions so complicated?

Miss Bustier started class by walking in with four kids Lila has never seen before. One looked gothic but nerdy, a second was a Japanese girl with dark blue hair, and two more boys. Their teacher opened her mouth: "Everyone, can I have your attention? Today we are welcoming not one, not two, not three, but four new students in our class!" she said with a delighted and excited tone.

Lila thought she could work with this. Maybe the four new students would be as lost as she was? Maybe they could seek comfort in each other? Though how were she to break the ice without devolving back into lies? "They were transferred to our class since they have made friends among you already." Miss Bustier continued. And that kind of dashed Lila's hopes. If they already got involved into friend groups, she'd have to try and butt in and that didn't go well the last time. Just her luck again.

Miss Bustier continued: "Also, Madame Mendeleiev doesn't take new students in her class for a while, not since the last new student of her class was Akumatized and turned her into a pinata." Everyone recalled that. The stern teacher was still freaking out whenever she heard mariachi music. "I want you all to meet Lysander Sangré, Scott Tatt, Reece Wooldridge and Kagami Tsurugi. Now, can you all tell us a bit about yourselves before you take a seat.

"I am Kagami Tsurugi, daughter of Haruto and Tomoe Tsurugi. They were both ex-world champions fencing, now they run a company that imports silk. I myself plan to follow in their footsteps and become a champion fencer."

"I'm Reece..."

"I'm Scott..."

"Our parents run a restaurant..."

"We both like videogames..."

"...drawing and writing..."

"And a bit of cooking of course."

"I'm Lysander..." he managed to barely stutter out before shying away and mumbling softly. "I like old comedies and...that's about it." he said as he tried to duck away behind Miss Bustier, whom sidestepped.

"Well, why don't you all get yourselves a seat so we can get started in class. I expect that the rest of you will do your best to make our new students feel welcome." Miss Bustier said as the four students looked for some seats for themselves.

Lila observed them. She saw the two English boys approaching the Belgian kid (she had forgotten his name). The goth kid carefully approached Juleka and Rose. And Kagami seemed to know Adrien. Of course they'd be friends with the nicest of the nicest and that left her with no chance to get in their good books. She felt like slamming her head on the desk. 

She kept to herself for the rest of the classes of that day up to lunch. There she also took an isolated spot. Just her and her lunch. Unnoticed...at least for a while. It was Marinette whom first noticed Lila as she was sitting there by herself. Marinette still felt guilty about tackling her a bit too harsh as Ladybug. And with the recent developments in her life, both personal and as Ladybug, she hadn't been able to make time to rectify things. "Isn't it a bit sad to see her like this?" she asked her friends.

"Lila? Er...I guess. You know I forgot all about her?" Alya said.

"We all did. She is keeping to herself as of late." Adrien said. "And we've been so busy we didn't notice that until now." Adrien added.

"She has been telling a lot of lies and after she got exposed too many times, she just went silent..." Nino said, a bit confused.

"I think she doesn't know how to draw one's attention without lying." Chloé said. "I think she has a similar problem to what I had. She is wrapped up in her own world, she has trouble accepting her mistakes and now doesn't know what else to do."

"I felt I was also a bit too hard on her in...my other identity. You think that if I didn't call her out she wouldn't have..." Marinette wondered.

"You apologized to her afterwards. And while the way you went around it wasn't good, Lila's lies need to be called out before they could hurt someone. It is often underestimated how much words can hurt." Adrien said. "The truth would have come out anyway but it would have escalated to something much bigger by then and the fallout would have been way more disastrous."

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Alya asked.

"I think we should try to reach out our hands in friendship. I think she has no one else, and if she is not going to make the first step." Marinette suggested. Luckily she hadn't made an enemy of Lila in her civilian identity. "Maybe it will do wonders for her, just like it did for Chloé."

"It's possible, she hasn't sunk to the lows I formerly went to." Chloé stated.

"So we are really doing this?" Nino asked. Everyone agreed. "Yeah, you're right. It's probably the right thing to do."

\-----

The heroes were not aware of a meeting that was happening between the kwamis. They had sensed something and sneaked out of the bags and pockets of their Chosen Ones while they were discussing Lila. They managed to float to a secluded spot where they wouldn't be seen. There they saw a certain bat kwami, happily munching on a piece of cake and grinning happily. "What's up bitches?" she greeted happily.

Trixx snickered, Plagg looked disinterested, Pollen huffed and Wayzz and Tikki looked aghast. "Jinxx..."

"That's me! I'm so happy to see you again!" she said as she tackled the five other kwamis into a big hug. "Haven't seen you in decades. What happened to 'don't be a stranger'? Though people have always called me a strange one." 

"You have no idea..." Plagg said sarcastically.

"Where did you get that cake?" Trixx asked.

"Snatched it from a brainless jock." Jinxx noted.

"Where the f*** is my cake?" a certain idiot called Noël Legrand asked.

Back to the kwamis..."You can't just snatch food, what if people see you?" Tikki asked. "We're supposed to be a secret!" 

"Being as old as the universe is no reason to get your tailwings in a twist, Tikki. Besides, don't you lecture Plagg from stealing cheese from the other kids earlier?" Jinxx asked.

"I did not!" Plagg said as he pulled out a big chunk of Camembert and inhaled it. 

"I swear I had a Camembert tart in my lunchbox this morning, now it's gone!" Scott said.

"Oh, I should have warned you guys, don't bring any strong smelly cheeses to school, they tend to dissapear. I found that out the hard way when my Old Gouda cheese started vanishing. I could have sworn I saw a black cat flying off with it." Kiva said.

"Cats can't fly and they don't eat cheese, they are carnivores!" Reece noted.

"We live in a world where magic is proven real, everything is possible. Now, someone pass me the salt?" Kiva replied.

Back again with the kwamis. "Jinxx, You chose a bad time to come back. We don't mind you around but the Moth Miraculous is being abused and..." Pollen began.

"Relax, honeybee. I am good at avoiding being seen if I don't want to be seen. And I helped you out earlier, didn't I? I can do it again." Jinxx said as she patted the bee kwami's back.

"Jinxx, this is not a game..." Tikki said before Jinxx put her paws on Tikki's cheeks and pushed them in a puffed pout.

"No worries, you look after your chosens, let Auntie Jinxx take care of the rest." Jinxx teased.

"Don't patronize me, I'm older then you!" Tikki huffed.

"You're too adorable, Tikki. But you are such a worry-wart!" Jinxx said. "I promise not to do anything stupid. You may say spaghetti rain is stupid, I disagree. It's random, not stupid." she said as she flew away. "Give my love to your Chosens."

"You haven't met them yet!" Plagg said.

"Doesn't mean I can't love them already!" Jinxx said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, and flew out of sight.

"That kwami gives me such a headache." Pollen muttered.

Lila was poking at her sandwich absent-minded. In her mind, she was trying to think of various scenarios in what would her get noticed. Being honest and truthful were not the things coming to mind...simply because she couldn't recall how to be. And not used to being questioned and being ignored is something that she couldn't get used to, but also didn't know how to remedy it. Her old MO had never failed her until she came to Paris. She had relied on her lies so much, it terrifies her how dependent she was on them, and how little she could function without it. Now she thought about it, that was really sad. But she couldn't just do nothing. It is not like a solution would just walk up to her?

"Hello Lila." Marinette greeted as she sat down next to her with her lunch tray. Lila stood corrected and gave the bluenette a confused look. "Mind if we sit here?" she asked.

Lila looked around to see Adrien, Nino, Alya and Chloé with her. Lila's eyes darted nervously between them. She turned back to Marinette and uttered a single word: "Why?"

"No one should be sitting alone." Marinette said.

"Why now?" Lila asked, more miffed then grateful.

"I admit it took us some time to notice. But we didn't intend to..." Adrien added.

"Forget about me?" Lila asked.

The heroes sighed. "Yeah, it sounds bad when you put it like that." Nino said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Granted we suffered from a lot of distractions..."

"But we want to change that now. No one has to be alone." Alya said.

"So you're doing this because you feel sorry for me?" Lila asked.

"Mostly because it felt like the right thing to do." Marinette said. "You clearly are having a difficult time and we thought that it would help if you had some company..."

Lila didn't look happy. In fact she scowled. She didn't shout but the voice she used to utter her next sentence was biting: "I don't need your pity. I don't want to be pitied."

"It's not like that...is it hard to believe that we are genuinely worried for you?" Adrien asked.

"Worry? What is there to worry about? Why should anyone worry for me? Look at them, no one cares or notices. Not for the girl whom lied to them and then retreats into the shadows. No, Sir! It took you five to take this long to notice me? I am done! Just leave me all alone!" Lila said as she grabbed her lunch and stood up.

"But Lila..." Marinette said but Lila had already stormed out with surprising speed. "What did I do wrong?"

"I think that we did everything is right. But I think that...she is in a phase where her pride is wounded. She feels like she has to do everything herself and she is not letting others in that easily. Takes one to know another." Chloé said.

"Maybe we'll need to let her cool down a bit. Though not too long, we have to show we are serious and that we are not just feeling sorry." Adrien said.

"I thought we did it because we felt sorry for her." Nino asked.

"Of course we do, but that should not be the main reason. We should let Lila know somehow we really want to try and get to know her. The real her." Alya said.

"Maybe, but what if she doesn't know whom the real her is?" Chloé wondered.

Lila ran through the corridor in anger. How dare they pity her? How dare they approach her? How dare they to try...and befriend her? That can't be right? Lila stopped in her tracks for a bit. With everyone out for lunch, it was deserted, it felt so empty...And Lila suddenly felt more alone then ever. She was finally noticed earlier and she blew it...Lila felt so stupid right now. 

Lila ducked into a broom closet, eating the rest of her sandwiches there. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. She was beyond anger, beyond sorrow. She just felt empty. She was alone. What good is going to school if you are still alone? After finishing her lunch and packing up she stormed away again, this time out of the school...she couldn't be around people anymore for now.

She thought she was alone, but she was being silently observed by something small, magical, random and flying. Jinxx had a silly but thoughtful look on her face. This girl was in pain somehow. Jinxx is supposed to keep a low profile, but Jinxx always had been a sucker for what she called 'those with high woobie factor'. That and something about the girl interested her. And Jinxx liked interesting things. She decided to follow her to see what she would be up to.

She went to her home near the Italian Embassy. She walked inside. As she expected, and luckily for her, no one paid her any mind. Everyone was too busy. It was, despite the presence of people, lonely as well, but at least it had a much more homely feel. She would feel at ease here. Oh right, her teacher may wonder where she was. You know, she didn't care. If they wanted to know where she was, they'd call her mother, if the woman bothered to pick up.

She then decided to raid the fridge. There were still a few slices of cake left. She grabbed both slices and put them on a plate, and poured in a glass of lemonade and ate away. It was when she had eaten her first slice that she heard someone come in. It was her mother, Amara Rossi. "Lila? What are you doing back so early?" she asked, sounding worried. "Did something bad happen at school? It's not because of that Cloud Gremlin attacking?"

Lila's toughts went into overdrive. She could tell her mother that she is having a hard time at school, that she blew it and was alone, and she now couldn't stand being there anymore. "No, all damage was fixed. I'm just here because I don't feel so good. Not that I'm sick, but I felt...awful." she said.

"Did Miss Bustier give you permission to leave? Do you need to see a doctor?" Amara asked.

"I don't need to see anyone, I don't need to go back. I just want to be left alone." Lila said. She didn't need to lie, but she didn't need to tell her mother anything either. Lie by omission is still lying but at least nothing nonsensical came out of her mouth.

"Lila Rossi, I don't like that attitude. It's not because you feel bad you can just forego..." Amara said.

"If you want to lecture me, do it when you actually have any freakin' time." Lila bit back.

"You know what...I don't have time for this right now, that's true. I just came back to pick up a file." Amara said as she grabbed a paper and put it in her briefcase. "But I will be back and we are going to have a talk about this, missy!" she said as she packed up. She sighed. "Lila, you know I love you and I worry for you..."

"I don't doubt you do." Lila said. "The problem is that you don't understand me." she added softly.

Amara let out a frustrated moan. Despite that she still put her arm around Lila and kissed her forehead. "I think we are about to have a talk that's way overdue, for both our sakes. Stay at home today if you must, but make sure you don't get behind and we are not letting you get away with any more stunts like that."

"Fair enough." Lila muttered.

Once her mother left, she grabbed the plate with the remaining slice of cake and then looked at a closet, with a display case showing something from her past. A picture of her younger self, when she was part of the soccer team at school back in Italy. The medal around her neck in the picture was also displayed next to picture for real. She became melancholic as she eyed her past self in the picture.

Back then she was part of a group of friends, a team, she belonged...Before they started to move for her mother's job. She remembered that victory of her team a long time ago. She felt so important, so adored. But she could not recreate that, as she could not remain on a sports team and play with them until the end since they moved so often. She could not recreate that feeling of belonging and stopped joining other teams just for knowing she will not remain part of it forever. That's why she instead started lying. Drawing attention for something she claimed doing instead of something she actually did. She sighed. No dwelling on the past now.

Lila just walked up the stairs, backpack in one hand, the plate with the cake slice in the other, heading towards her room. However, as she opened the door, she saw the tiny, bat-like kwami using her bed as a trampoline. Lila stared wide eyed at the thing as it said: "Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" over and over again.

The creature stopped bouncing as it realized it was seen. Lila and Jinxx stared at each other for a while. Jinxx decided to break the silence; "Are you going to eat that cake?"

Lila screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write! I should not have started to write on this chapter right after the recent Ladybug episode called...'Ladybug'...the one with the Ladybug-like Sentimonster and Lila being a bitch again. It had clouded my mind with anger a bit and it really interfered with writing this chapter.
> 
> Luckily with some help from Reece, and I was never happier to have him as my beta reader then I was with this chapter, I managed to get things done.
> 
> So after Chloé's redemption, this version of Lila is different. This is an AU of season two we're currently in. She had started lies, but she is not a sociopath or a monster. She is regretting her actions and she's lost. Unlike Chloé whom was always vocal, Lila her is more brooding, and a bit more introverted.
> 
> Introducing the Miraculous counterpart of my OC Jinx. Though it is spelled 'Jinxx' here to fit the theme of the kwami naming schemes with double letters. She is still loveable and random as ever.
> 
> Counterparts of my friends Reece and Scott were already introduced, and here they go to the heroes' school and class now alongside Kagami and my OC Lysander. But they will not be the focus of these chapters. They will be more focused upon in later episodes.
> 
> And I don't know why, but I can easily see Lila as a soccer player.
> 
> Note to self: when future episodes air, only look at the wiki. And maybe the clips of the transformations. But nothing more. After those last few episodes, whom were major disappointments, I was not in a happy place.
> 
> But things should be going smoother with the future parts, and will be less frustrating too.
> 
> Also, my first original kwami character, Jinxx. She'll be a hoot!


	23. Soccer Mom part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the redemption of Lila Rossi, and her bonding with my basketcase Kwami Jinx!

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 6: SOCCER MOM, PART II**

"Are you going to eat that piece of cake?" Jinxx asked as she eyed the piece of cake Lila held. Lila screamed and threw it at Jinx. It splotched all over her face. Jinx just held her deceptively long tongue, wiped herself clean with it and retracted it with the remnants of the cake, putting it in her mouth. "Yummy, red velvet. Say, has it become a custom in France to greet someone by throwing cake in the last few decades? If so, I'd like to be greeted some more that way. By the way, I'm Jinxx, what's your name?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lila continued screaming.

"Well Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, nice to meet you!" Jinxx said as she held out her dinky little paw. Lila looked fearful and baffled. "Is handshaking also no longer an option? Oh right, French! French greetings! Pucker up!" Jinxx then planted a kiss on each of Lila's cheeks.

Lila shuddered. "I have been kissed by a talking bat!" she squealed.

"Technically I am not a bat. More like the bat's patron saint or something. Let's try this again. I am Jinxx, Kwami of randomness. Coming from you live from your living space in the Italian Embassy!" Jinxx said.

"All right then. I'm Lila. And why are you in my room?" Lila asked.

"I dunno, why is your room in my proximity?" Jinxx asked, shrugging her little shoulders.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Lila pointed out.

"Have you been listening, Kwami of randomness? How am I supposed to make sense? Hello!" Jinxx said as she knocked on Lyra's forehead like it is a door. "Maybe I should ring the bell instead. Ding-dong!" she said as she booped Lila's nose. "Now I'm a ding-bat!"

"I thought you said you were a...kwami, was it? What the hell is that even supposed to be?" Lila said.

"You know the superheroes of Paris? Ladybug and such? Their Miraculouses, those jewel thingies they use to go all magical girl or boy? They are powered by kwami." Jinxx explained.

Lila felt a bit of annoyance at the mention of Ladybug, but she decided to ask something else: "You are a being that turns other into superheroes by using a Miraculous?" she wanted to be sure she and the creature were on one line, because the creature in front of her was odd, and she wanted to make sure the creature just didn't blabber about.

"I could in theory, but I have no Miraculous. I'm a wandering kwami." Jinxx explained. "I just go around, doing my own thing. Doing basically whatever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want."

"That sounds neat...I had to move around a lot, but it was not on my own terms and I couldn't do the things I wanted...but wait, if you can go wherever you want, why would you be here?" Lila asked.

"I sensed a high amount of woobie-factor in you." Jinxx said as a matter of fact.

"A huge amount of what now?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means like you really, really need a hug. Like a puppy without a job." Jinxx said as she then hugged Lila's cheek.

"Listen, I don't need a h-actually, this feels nice." Lila says.

"Hugs solve everything. Except world hunger, and stupidity...also it doesn't solve the problems of cacti...and poison dart frogs, because it is not a good idea to hug those." Jinxx stated.

"You are really weird..." Lila said as she held out her hands, allowing Jinxx to land on them. "But in hindsight you are not scary or anything. Sorry I screamed in your face and threw a cake at you and all."

"Hey, at least you didn't try or exorcise me or anything. Like those overzealous Medieval church guys. Silly religious people. Can't live and let live at all." Jinxx stated. "Tried to throw rocks at me. Silly buggers didn't know I can become intangible at will."

"Medieval? Are you centuries old?" Lila asked.

"I'm much older then that. Randomness is part of life. As soon as life started, things happened that are unaccounted for or unpredictable, in short randomness. That's how I came into being." Jinxx explained. "I have been around for so long, have seen and done a lot of things. There was once this frilly pansy whom was sitting under a tree, nose in a book. Didn't take the time to get up and smell the flowers. Thought it would be funny to have an apple drop on his head. He didn't become less of a bookworm but he did some kind of scientific breakthrough."

"You are the reason Isaac Newton discovered gravity?" Lila said.

"It was not intended, but it was a pleasant accident. That makes randomness so great, no rules. You can do anything, it will always have a consequence, but often sometimes you can't foresee, but can work out in the end." Jinxx explained.

Lila was now much more fascinated by the creature in front of her. "That sounds so great. You actually got to see these important people and witness them do stuff...I myself have only claimed to have seen and met these people, while I really hadn't." Lila said.

"So basically you lied?" Jinxx asked. Lila looked sheepish. "Why did you do that?" Jinxx asked.

"I wanted to belong. But haven't done anything noteworthy or had nothing impressive to talk about. Aside from spinning stories, I don't have any real talents either." Lila says.

"Everyone has a talent, you do too...say, when I came in here, I saw a picture of girls playing soccer, was that you?" Jinxx asked.

"You saw that? Oh...well, I used to like doing it, but it has been a while." Lila said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm not sure if I still can do it."

"One way to find out. Let's go try. It should be like riding a bike, you never forget. Maybe...I wouldn't know because I can't ride a bike, I'm very small after all."

"Then how are you going to help me play soccer if you're that small?" Lila asked.

"I'm stronger then I look, that and I can phase through the ball if things get too rough. But enough about me, you need to get out and learn to have some fun again instead of being all mopey-dopey." Jinxx said as she dragged Lila along by the wrist. She was indeed strong for her size.

Lila didn't know why she allowed Jinxx to drag her to the garden. Luckily the hedges were high enough so you could only be seen from a bird's eye view, the Rossis liked their privacy. "I don't know how you talked me into this. Or where you got this soccer ball." Lila said as she saw the white and black soccer ball in front of her.

"It was a gift from the Kwami of Balls!" Jinxx said.

"Are you serious?" Lila asked.

"No, I'm Jinxx!" Jinxx joked. Lila rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, sweet cheeks. Whether or not there is a kwami of balls I'll leave up to your imagination. That and I love the look on people's faces when they wonder I am for real or not. Just take the time you need."

Lila looked at the soccer ball in front of her. It has been been so long but...she felt it calling to her. It was still a bad idea, no reason to get attached to it again, if their stay isn't guaranteed. But the call got stronger. It didn't help that Jinx ducked behind the thing and whispered "Kick me! Kick me! Kick me!" over and over again. Lila's leg twitched. "Listen, stop thinking!" Jinxx said. "Just feel it!"

Just feel it. She felt it all right. She kicked it hard enough to have it bounce of the wooden fence, and then it bounced back towards her. Lila then bounced the ball of her chest upwards, then off her head, and on her knee...it was coming back to her. In fact, it was like it never left. She then let the ball drop on top of her foot, where she balanced it. She still had it. It felt great. She couldn't help but grin like a loon. She then started to laugh with genuine job as she did some juggling and acrobatics with the ball, tricks she thought she forgot but returned to her quickly.

Jinxx had plundered the tool shed and now had planted a shovel and a rake into the ground to act as goalposts. "Come on, little batling, give me your best shot! With the ball I mean, literally shooting someone is in bad taste."

Lila had a grin on her face. It was a bit smug, but not mean. "You are on, little bat!" she said as she kicked the ball at Jinxx, whom was surprisingly fast despite her size, and was able to catch the ball. She tossed it back and Lila began making a few more shots. Jinxx was not able to block the next shot, and more then a few of the following. Lila hadn't enjoyed herself like this in a long time, and spent the rest of the day playing more soccer.

At his lair, Hawkmoth was miffed. He had felt the ongoing depression of a youth, hoping that she would make a powerful Akuma once it reached it's peak. But suddenly it was all gone. He gritted his teeth. It was a shame, those whom were allowed to fester in their negative emotions for a while would make such powerful champions. He had to wait and reevaluate. He didn't like waiting, but he had no choice. With the Miraculous wielders growing stronger, he could no longer be careless in picking just any victim. Furthermore, there was the spaghetti rain from earlier. It was silly, but the incident was magical in nature, and if there was another magical being out there, it was a complete wildcard. That could only serve to interrupt his plans even more.

After her little workout Lila went back inside. Her mother was still gone (probably a meeting that has run longer then expected), so she ordered pizza. "Is there anything you want on top of yours?" Lila asked.

"Chocolate, licorice and bacon, with a popcorn crust and extra cheddar!" Jinxx said happily, seemingly not knowing or not caring that it is not a common pizza topping."

"I don't think they have that...I can order bacon and extra cheddar, and I can put up a bit of chocolate we still have around, but we got no popcorn or licorice." Lila stated, getting over the bafflement quickly (she knew by now it was how the little kwami was).

"Fine by me!" Jinxx said. Half an hour later Lila was munching on a mushroom pizza, and Jinxx on her bizarrely topped pizza. "Oh, that hits the spot!" Jinxx said as she at a whole slice in one bite. Lila wondered if the thing was part snake with how big her jaw expanded to devour the slice.

Lila was amused, rather then disgusted. She really had found herself charmed by this random little demigod or whatever Jinxx is supposed to be. Jinxx had been sly, using her randomness to throw her off guard, to calm her down and then lure her into playing a game of soccer again. But she had enjoyed it. She didn't remember when she had this much fun. But she wondered one thing and decided to ask the kwami: "Jinxx, why did you do this for me?"

"What?" Jinxx asked as she licked some of the chocolate of the pizza.

"You just came into my life and pulled me out of a slump. But why would you do that for me? If you are this deity of sorts, why bother with someone insignificant as me? And don't give me that woobie-line again!" Lila asked.

"Because I felt you needed my help." Jinxx said. "I have this thing with people whom are at their low point. And I am thier ladder. Or a rope if they are more athletic. Or an elevator if they are lazy..."

"I get it. But Jinxx, while I appreciate you having a little footie match with me, one match is not going to get me out of my slump altogether." Lila said.

"Of course not, it is just the first step." Jinxx said. "You reawakened some of your passion. And passion is good if you want to talk...or to get somewhere."

"Are you trying to get me to socialize again?" Lila asked.

"Hey, you want to be lonely all your life? I am a wanderer, but I'm telling you it is not always fun on your own, I need to have someone to talk to once in a while. You already made a first step, which is often the hardest part. So who says you can't do it?" Jinxx explained.

Lila let those words sink in a bit. She just realized that though even it was just a magical imp of sorts, she had someone to talk to again for the first time in months and she felt a bit better. And she wanted to prevent fading in the background again. "But what can I do next?" she asked;

"Just wait for a time to show off what you can do, to show there is something you can do without telling a fib about it. You'll see, the rest will sort itself out." Jinxx said.

"If I'm not in detention. I realize I just ran out yesterday." Lila realized.

"Pull a sob story and some puppy dog eyes. And you don't have to lie about it since you were kind of having a down moment." Jinxx said.

"That still sounds quite sneaky." Lila noted. But then she smirked. "I like the way you think." Both of them chuckled a bit at that. Lila couldn't remember when she last had a laugh with someone. And for the first time since long she felt a bit...optimistic. If only a little.

Lila had missed her mother arriving that evening since she had gone to bed. Amara had been working late again. She had wanted to finish earlier, but the other diplomats she talked with insisted on staying behind for a drink. She didn't do much of drinking but it would be impolite to leave. She still smelt a bit of pizza in the air...and a bit of chocolate for some reason. She sneaked upwards to see if Lila was in her room. She found her daughter, soundly asleep. Next to her, in her bed, on a spare pillow, she saw a tiny cute bat-like plushie. She didn't know her daughter had that. But she hadn't been at home a lot lately, so maybe Lila had found, received or bought it at one point. She looked oddly peaceful in her sleep, something she had not seen on her daughter in a while.

Amara felt a pang of guilt. Lila is clearly going through a difficult period. She wasn't able to have that talk with Lila yet about what it is. But she'll be able to have it later. She snuck closer and planted a kiss on her sleeping daughter's forehead. "I am so sorry, _il mio piccolo tresoro. _I promise to try and make things right later." she said before she left the room as quietly as she had entered. Jinxx had opened one of her eyes slightly and smiled slightly. Things would be looking up for her Ch...no, not that. Her...friend? Short term protegee? Whatever Lila wanted to be.

The next morning Lila awakened, having slept better last night then she had in a while. She stretched out a bit as she saw Jinxx hover in front of her. "I'm gonna suck your blood!" the Kwami said in a Transylvanian accent. Lila screamed, fell out of bed, and huffed at Jinx, rolling on the bed in laughter. "You should have seen your face. That certainly cleared the cobwebs in your head, didn't it."

"You silly little bat!" Lila grumbled, half annoyed but also half amused (though she would deny the second part). Lila got washed and dressed, before going downstairs. There she found a note on the table. "It is a note from my mother." Lila noted. Her mother had to leave early for work again. "But its not for me, it is for...Miss Bustier?"

"Your mom has a crush or something?" Jinxx asked. "Oh, shall I reserve a restaurant? I have a kazoo, and a fake mustache and...not the fake Italian accent, that may be offensive to you..."

"No, she wrote a note for Miss Bustier to cover my absence. It will get me out of trouble." Lila said with a relieved smile. "Even if she isn't always around, she looks out for me." she then remembered something. "Mom still wanted to have a talk with me later down the line."

"It will be needed. You probably have not been telling her everything. Lie through omission is still a lie, you know." Jinxx noted. "She really cares, you know. You should treasure each moment you have with her. For an immortal it is nothing, but a lifetime can go by too quickly."

Lila was right and needed to come clean with her mother. But she'll have to do that later. "I will. But first...school." she noted. She realized she didn't have anything to eat. She'll hop by the bakery to get breakfast and will need to buy lunch at school. "Are you going to stay here, or..." she asked Jinxx.

"I'll come with you. No worries, I'll hide. Us kwami are experts at it." Jinxx said as she dove in Lila's cleavage.

"Gah! What are you doing?" Lila said as she pulled out Jinxx.

"Hiding. It's soft and warm in there." Jinxx said.

"Then hide in my purse!" Lila said as she stuffed Jinxx in the object mentioned. Lila's face was flaming red now. "Do you kwami have no sense of shame?"

"I don't know about the others but I know I don't!" Jinxx joked. "Why are you humans so sensitive about your mammary glands anyways?"

Lila just huffed and ran out the door. After walking for a while, she entered the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She got early enough to avoid waiting in line for too long. "I like two breakfast pastries...one apricot and one cherry filled..." Lila said as she placed her order." She then felt Jinx thump her from inside her purse. "And one slice of that cheesecake."

"We make delicious cake, we know, but it doesn't make good breakfast food." Sabine told the Italian girl.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for...a friend." Lila assured the Asian-looking woman. She looked around a bit. "I suspect Marinette isn't up yet?"

"Our daughter is always busy, always running and flying. She always tries to do so much and then gets exhausted by the end of the day, and tends to oversleep. Hopefully she gets up in time today." Tom added. "Speaking off, are you one of her classmates?"

"Yes...though we haven't spoken a lot." Lila said. "I wanted to apologize to her for brushing her off yesterday. I was in a bad place and didn't mean to...I'll have to do it later at school. Please don't tell I was here, I'd rather give that apology in person."

"Understood. I'm sure that whatever it is you are apologizing for, she'll accept it readily. Marinette is sweet like that." Sabine said as she had finished putting the pastries and the cake slice in bags and a small box. Lila paid for her sweets and left. "Have a nice day!" As Lila was out of sight. "Our daughter is so popular, isn't she, Tom?"

"She is." Tom said. "She is making so many friends as of late. Despite her taking on too much at once, she is doing better this past years or so. More confidence, more friends, a boyfriend fo all things...By the way, it is your turn to wake her."

Lila has put the cake slice in her purse for Jinxx to eat, hoping that the little god thing doesn't spread cake mix all over her stuff. At the beginning of the day, she handed in the note of her mom, preventing further problems with Miss Bustier for now. She still kept to herself as always, as she thought about focusing on her classes first and thinking in the mean time how she might break the ice with her classmates today. Luck was on her side today. The day was going to be short, there not being as much classes today as the rest of the week, as well as the last of their classes being cancelled due to the teacher being sick.

It meant that after one period after lunch, her class was mostly free. And as if some higher force had taken care of it ('It wasn't me, I swear!' Jinx insisted), it seems Alix had rallied her classmates to spar against her in soccer again. "Kim is hanging out with his girlfriend again and I really want to be challenged." Alix said. "Kiva, you are benched, permanently, you just watch. I have no spare balls this time and I don't want a repeat."

"Put a ball on fire once and they'll never let it go." the Belgian boy said disgruntled as he sat down.

"You put a ball on fire?" Scott asked.

"I didn't know how I did that, ok?" Kiva snapped. He grabbed a Nintendo DS from his bag and decided to play a game while the rest were trying to not make too much fools of themselves during practice with Alix.

Alix was a good friend, but she had a terrible competitive streak and with Kim being around less, the others were roped in trying to alleviate her boredom. Though aside from Kim and Alix, the others were average at best when it came to sports and klutzes at worst, and the heroes themselves didn't want to try too hard as they may accidentally reveal their enhanced abilities.

Kagami may be an excellent fencer, but football was different from fencing and it was something she wasn't immediately good at. Not terrible, but not good. The rest of the new kids are just meh. Alix groaned in frustration. "Is there anyone whom can challenge me?"

"This is your moment, girl!" Jinxx whispered from inside Lila's purse. She had been standing on the sidelines a bit, observing. But she had been delaying for long enough.

She took a breath, stood up and ran up on the field. "I can give you a challenge if you want." That sounded way more cocky then she intended. But it was her element... "You may not believe me on my word, and I will not blame you if you don't. But actions speak louder then words." Lila added.

Alix smirked. She wanted to speak up against Lila's past actions, but remember the last time she got her ego get the better of her with Chloé and decided to remain quiet in that regard. "You have been quiet for too long, you know. So fine, I give you a brief moment in the spotlight. Just try to keep up, Rossi!"

"I wanted to say the same to you." Lila said with a smirk.

No one was sure why the normally quiet (as of late) Lila would step up like this. In hindsight, none of them knew much about her, and the things she had told them before were untrue. Was she up to something? Anyhow, they wanted to see how this would turn out. Ivan, whom was acting as a referee, gave a signal. Alix struck her usual pose in the goal. Lila shot forward with the ball at her feet, making a move Alix would be sure that would result in a ball she could catch. However, Lila faked her out, and quickly shot the ball in the goal before the pink haired tomboy realized what has happened.

Alix looked behind to see the ball in the goal, and acted like she has never seen a soccer ball before. She pouted and huffed and said: "Beginner's luck! Let me see you do that again, Rossi!" Alix said.

"I can do this all day!" Lila said. She smirked again. But just because she enjoyed it. And she didn't mean anything bad with it. It was just a healthy competitive spirit. The grins Alix and Lila exchanged were the same, and there was some sort of silent understanding between them. The rest of the class looked mightily impressed by Lila's earlier stunt.

Then it became more of Lila trying to score and Alix trying to block all shots. The rest looked on the enjoy the show. Lila was good, clearly showing that she knew what she was doing as she managed to fake out Alix several times and score. Alix blocked a few shots but Lila was ahead. It went on for a while until both were exhausted. Alix was bending over, and putting her hands on her knees to support herself, Lila doing the same. Both actually chuckled. "You know Lila..." Alix said, referring Lila by her first name, which meant she had her respect. "You are pretty good."

"Thanks. You are an okay goalkeeper, but you clearly didn't have a good challenge in a while." Lila said, wiping the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand. "Let's get some water."

The two girls set themselves aside to grab a few bottles of water as the rest of the teens gathered around them and started asking questions or showered them with compliments.

"Whoa, that was just awesome. Where did you learn to kick like that?" Ivan asked.

"I have never seen Alix get creamed like that before...No offense, Alix." Rose noted.

"The chance of you getting that good in a short amount of time is zero. You need to have experience. Tell us more." Max said. He seemed most in awe of her of all.

"Easy, easy!" Lila said, now overwhelmed by the amount of attention she didn't have in a long time. "Before I answer some questions. There are a few things I want to say. I am sorry for...lying to you all. I tried to make myself sound big so I could belong."

"It is clear you didn't need that. I mean...look at you, you are pretty, and you have talent and..." Max stated as he blushed and backed off.

"I know that now...But I owe a few more personal apologies. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Chloé, Alya...I am sorry I snapped at you yesterday. You were trying to help me. But I felt weak and didn't want to show you guys...My stupid pride got in the way..." Lila said, rubbing the back of her neck as she approached the heroes.

"It is ok, Lila. I know how it feels like to have your confidence issues get the best of you." Marinette said with a smile.

"I know better then anyone what it is like to let misplaced pride run your life. Luckily you didn't let it fester as long as I did." Chloé added;

"I think that out there, you showed us the best version of yourself. When you did something you really liked...you were a bit smug but not mean, you showed your determined and focused side."

"Yeah, you were like...poetry in motion. Why didn't you show that side of you earlier?" Nino asked.

"Oh...I was in the girl soccer team back in Italy. I was on a strong team. But my family started moving...I had to start over making friends all the time...and having to join a new team with each move became a bit of a drag after a while. I stopped soccer altogether. So I never brought it up, instead relying on fake accomplishments instead of real ones. But yesterday I got back in the mood and..." Lila said.

"She is livening a bit more when she talks about soccer. You notice her body language is different?" Adrien asked softly. Marinette just nodded.

"Tell us more about your soccer matches, back when you were still on a team." Alya asked.

"Well, I can tell a lot. You know, I only got this good through sheer practice, and at the start I wasn't that good yet. In my early days there was this funny accident where..." And Lila started telling stories. This time the stories were true, though. She still sounded animated while telling, like she did while telling the fake stories. Though her gestures were...softer, more natural, less Shakespearian. Lila had talents in speaking once she got a good subject.

Jinxx was staring at the scene outside of Lila's purse, which she had cast aside. "A job well done." she said as she wormed her way out and flew off. However, as she was out of sight of the humans, she was not out of sight of the other Miraculous Kwamis, whom blocked her way. "Hi, guys!" she greeted.

"I already thought I felt your touch here." Tikki said. "You always tend to guide the lost souls."

"Yeah, you got me." Jinxx said. "She's doing fine now. My job is done."

"So, you are going to leave her like that?" Pollen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't need me anymore." Jinxx said. She still smiled, but it became strained. "Besides, I left her a note."

"You don't have to leave a note, and you don't have to say goodbye, Jinxx. Besides, whom knows if your work is truly done?" Wayzz said. "It would hurt hurt Lila's feelings to lose the first friend she made in a long time."

"She'll get over it, she got over a dozen new friends now. Besides, I can't risk being around one person too long. It will be more painful otherwise." Jinxx said. "And I could not go through that again."

Plagg sighed. "Listen, I am not the most touchy-feely of all of us. But I am not stupid or unfeeling. I know when you care. And you care more then you admit. You have taken a shine to the kid. Otherwise you would not be so tense. It's no shame. I don't express it a lot but I love all my kittens. Kittens grow up, but they don't outgrow those whom hold them in their hearts."

"Oh come on, I only knew her for a day, it will not..." Jinxx said. She tensed up as she found she could no longer speak.

"But you still care. You and her...such compatibility. You know what that means?" Trixx said. "You can sense it, don't you? She is your Chosen."

"NO!" Jinxx shouted. There was no trace of the joy and zaniness Jinxx ordinarily displayed. There was anger and sorrow. "I am done with having Chosen. I am done with being bound to a Miraculous, handed out to people...whom I either see die...or live out their short mortal lives while I live on...I could not go through that again. I feel sorry if the kid may feel hurt afterwards, but it is for the best."

"Jinxx, you have been playing this game for a while now, and this is not the way to go about it. You may still desire to bond, otherwise you would not help out those lost souls. But they are not the only ones whom are lost. You are too! Please, let us help!" Tikki said as she reached out.

"Don' touch me!" Jinxx backed off. "I appreciate you are trying to help. But I don't need help with this. Now leave me...don't make me use Random. It really is for the best. You look after your own Chosen, ok?" Jinxx said as she flew off.

"That idiot!" Plagg said, sounding more worried then miffed. "I wonder what we'll do with her?"

"She is hurting. I can understand her, we have lost many Chosen too. But we have learned to accept that pain is part of life, immortal or otherwise. She is not accepting her own hurt." Tikki said.

"And she may inadvertently hurt herself more then she knows." Pollen said. "And she will not be the only one hurt." Pollen said. They all knew what Pollen was referring to.

As Lila had broken away from the group to grab her purse, she looked inside, not able to find the crazy kwami, only a note. She took it and read it, and felt a pain in her heart. "Jinxx..." she muttered softly as tears started to form in her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the episode. I have cooled down since the last episode with Lila in it, and this made this chapter easier and more fun to write with a clear mind...and by pretending canon Lila does not exist.
> 
> The chapter has a real deep focus on Lila now, and on the kwami Jinxx. Of all versions of my basketcase character, she is probably the most emotionally vulnerable. And we see her good side...but also her flaws.
> 
> We don't get to see an Akuma this chapter. But the chapter was becoming longer then anticipated. Next time both Lila and Jinxx deal with their hurt, but when Amara is caught into the middle, it gives birth to the Akuma Soccer Mom.


	24. Soccer Mom part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jinxx having left, and the Rossi family dealing with negative emotions, the namesake Akuma after which this episode is named finally appears.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 6: SOCCER MOM, PART III**

"Lila, is something wrong?" Marinette asked worried, as she saw the Italian girl watch the inside of her purse with a blank and tearful look in her eyes.

Lila couldn't believe it. She didn't want to be believe it. The little bat creature was so helpful. She was weird as hell but...it was the first time since long since she had a meaningful, honest conversation with someone. It was the first time she felt she could open up with someone. And it was the first time since long she felt joy...like having a friend? There was this connection...she didn't know how to describe it. It was only one day, but there was something about Jinx, like she was met to meet the bat kwami. That she was going to be part of her life, and it felt right...and it hurt so much more then it should when she left.

"Lila?" this time she heard Marinette's plea. "Lila, you ok?"

"I...think I just lost something precious. Something that I recently had, and grew to care for, but lost just as quickly." Lila just said, in a broken voice.

"Can we help find it?" Alix asked, worried.

"You could try, but I doubt you'll find it." Lila said as she put the strap of her purse over her shoulder again. "I am going home. Don't come after me." she said as she ran for it.

"Whoa...whatever she had lost, it must have really hit her hard." Adrien noted.

"I saw her read a sort of note. You don't think she had a boyfriend whom broke up with her or her mother abandoned her something?" Nino wondered.

"Should we go after her, or something?" Alya asked, unsure of what to do.

"I think it would be for the best. She may get akumatized if we're not careful. And we all know how tough Akumas born from heartbreak can be." Chloé noted. They could all tell from experience.

"Say, did anyone see our kwami's?" Adrien asked. He looked around to see Plagg's face peeking from around a corner and gesturing towards them, giving a sign to come along. Adrien then decided to play along: "You know what, me, Marinette, Chloé, Nino and Alya are going after Lila to see what is wrong. The rest of you guys wait here for us to return with her, if we manage to cheer her up, ok?" he said to his non-Miraculous classmates.

"Sure...I hope you can talk to her. She seemed to be doing so much better today and it would be a shame if we don't see that side of her again." Alix noted.

"Yeah, she really livened up when she played soccer." Rose said.

"We'll do our best." Marinette assured them as they quickly left the field and joined up in a spot to meet with their kwamis in secret. "Tikki, is ther something you and the others want to tell us?" she then asked the ladybug kwami.

"We know what is up with Lila. She ran into Jinxx." Tikki answered.

"Jinxx? She met the kwami of randomness?" Adrien asked.

"Yup! Jinxx always had a soft spot for the lost souls. She must have thought of Lila as a lost soul. She is very good at putting them on the right path again." Plagg added. "And it seems Little Miss Italy seemed like a perfect fit for those criteria."

"Of course...her purse is the right size for a kwami to hide in." Alya realized. "But she was no longer there, you think something may have happened to Jinxx?" Alya asked?

"Jinxx erratic nature makes her as slippery as an eel, there isn't a lot that would hold her. No, she ran away." Trixx noted.

"Run away? Why would she do that?" Nino wondered.

"Because she was getting too close to Lila." Wayzz said. "You must know that us kwami are essentially immortal. We have had many other wielders before you and will have many others that will come after you. We have seen them all pass on, either in battle or old age catching up. Even to me, whom extends the life of its users beyond that of other humans or even other Miraculous wielders, don't make my wielders truly immortal. It is a curse we bear. We learned to live and deal with it. But us kwami, despite our powers...we are still in a sense people."

"And Jinxx couldn't keep bearing to see so many of her Chosen die, and chose the life of a wandering Kwami instead of a bound one. She would push people in the right direction if she met them on her way but she would only have minimal involvement in their lives." Pollen continued.

"Like she did with Lila?" Chloé asked. "I mean, she seemed quite heartbroken earlier."

"Indeed. But it seems Jinx and Lila had much more of a compatibility then either of them realized. A kwami and a human with high compatibility, either with or without a miraculous, can bond quickly. A bond like that is as spiritual as it is physical and emotional. I mean, all of us, after a few short and initial bumps got as thick as thieves rather quickly. Something like that must have happened with Lila and Jinxx too." Tikki says.

"Though she doesn't want to admit she grew fond of Lila as much as she did. And it seems Lila didn't seem to understand what her bond with Jinxx meant until Jinxx left." Wayzz said. "And if that bond is broken it may prove disastrous for both Lila and Jinxx."

"Then we'll need to find both of them, as soon as possible." Alya suggested.

"We'll best split up to cover more ground. Chloé, you and me are going to see Lila. Alya, you and Nino go after Jinxx." Marinette suggested. And I believe that Master Fu may offer his own expertise on the matter, so Adrien, please go and see him about the matter."

"On it, Milady." Adrien said with a catty grin. Though normally he should have been berated for 'showing his Chat', he would be transforming in a few moments anyways.

"We all know our parts, so let's go! Tikki, spots on!"

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Wayzz, shell on!"

"Pollen, buzz on!'

With that the five heroes had transformed into their hero forms. "We all got our tasks, let's spread out!" Ladybug said as the others nodded and each of them split up to do their part of the mission.

Though someone else with a Miraculous, though without the good intentions, also wanted to execute a plan of his own. He had sensed Lila's growing negative emotions over the week. He had hoped they would reach its peek soon so that she would become a powerful Champion. After all she was one of his most effective ones as Volpina. Something, he didn't know what, caused the feelings to grow positive again, costing him a weapon. However, something happened again to make Lila sad again, stronger then before.

"A feeling of abandonment, betrayal by a friend...No worries, little girl, soon you will never be alone again, with my Akuma and my Moth Swarm beside you." Hawkmoth said as he infused a butterfly with dark energy and sent it out towards the Rossi residence. "Fly away, my little akuma and darken her heart!" He wondered if she'd become Volpina again, or something new. He hasn't tried Akumatizing the same person twice before (so he thought, he didn't remember Chloé was Queen Bee, as the potion had caused memory lapses). 

Lila just arrived back at home. She was surprised to see her mother was around, with how busy she was. Or maybe Amara was here top pick up something else she may have forgotten. "Lila, dear. I cleared my schedule and caught up to work so we could have a talk." she said.

"Took you long enough." Lila said.

"I know I have been busy a lot. I have a very important job...we have been talking about this when I first was chosen to be an ambassador that things were going to be a bit difficult." Amara reminded Lila. "But at the time you said you'd understand..."

"I didn't really understand, and how could I?" Lila said, raising her voice. She didn't mean to but her feelings of hurt were still fresh in her mind. "How could I know how horrible it would be to be the perpetual new kid? Not belonging everywhere, having to lie about things I never even did to get attention, to not be able to play on a team anymore because my time will always be cut short?" Lila's voice increased in volume with each sentence as the dam breaks and shed tears. "And I lied to you too. I lied about saying that everything is fine, but it was not. I was not happy. Not since..." Lila staggered towards the display case showing off her old soccer medal.

Amara felt her own heart break. She stood op and moved to the display case and look at the old picture of preteen Lila and her soccer team. "You should have told me."

"What does it matter now? I am alone, you are gone all day, I have no friends...I thought I had one, but she left me because she thought that she was 'growing too close' to me." Lila replied. She sat down in the coach, burying her hands in her hair.

Meanwhile Amara grabbed the medal out of the display case and held it up. She remembered when Lila was truly happy with her soccer team's victory, how she proudly displayed that medal for the first time to her. "Lila..._trezormino._ I never wanted this, for you to have this heartache."

"Well, it's too bloody late for that!" Lila snapped. "I just...I hate my life!" She calmed down immediately afterwards. "I want to be mad at you, _madre_. I think I still am, but not as much as I should. It's myself I'm mad at. Because I couldn't be honest, because I couldn't speak up." 

"You should perhaps be mad at me. I should have seen the signs." Amara said as she sat down next to Lila, the medal still clenched in her hand. "I have been a bad mother if I didn't notice it until you shouted it in my face. To be honest, I knew I would have a job that would have kept me busy, but in hindsight I actually didn't know either how it would have affected me and our home life."

Lila remained silent. At the moment her anger and sadness caused her to be at a loss for words. Amara was a bit upset at the silent treatment Lila suddenly gave her. "Lila, my dear. Please talk to me." Amara begged. It broke her heart to see her daughter like this. And apparently this is how Lila had felt for a long time, hiding it from her. Her daughter was not happy. And as a mother, her priority should be her daughter's happiness and she failed at that..."Lila, _mia preziosa figlia. _I am so sorry." 

The akuma had caught up, phasing through the wall of the house. And it didn't go unnoticed by any of the two Rossi women, whom were aware of what it was, either by first hand experience or through footage on the news. The Akuma had sensed a lot of negative emotions coming form both women. Lila's hurt and sorrow, and Amara's sadness and heartbreak. The Akuma fluttered around a bit as it was confused on whom it was supposed to evilize.

The choice was taken out of his hands, as Amara's mother instincts kicked in as she jumped in front of Lila protectively. "Lila, look out!" she shouted. The fear added to her other emotions made the Akuma fly closer to Amara. In a state of panic she held out the soccer medal defensively, and the Akuma entered it.

Lila realized what has happened as soon as the butterfly landed on the medal, turned it black and a purple holographic butterfly symbol appeared over her mother's face. "_Madre!" _Lila screamed. Too late. Her mother was now busy grabbing her head, the medal still in her hand as she fought it.

"You were not my intended target, but I can work with you...You carry a lot hurt as well." Hawkmoth's voice sounded over the mental link. "Soccer Mom, I am Hawkmoth. I can sense your heartache at your daughter's suffering, that she hasn't been truly happy since you left Italy. I now give you the chance to create new and happy memories for your daughter, to make everything all right again. I only ask for a few little somethings in return. The Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"For my daughter's happiness, the world would be a small price!" Amara said with an evil smirk as she suddenly became engulfed in an oily black and purple energy. Once the transformation was done, she was no longer Amara Rossi, but Soccer mom. She wore the uniform of the Italian Women Soccer team: blue shirt with the Italian flag emblem on the chest, the number 1, and Hawkmoth's logo on the short sleeves. Blue knee-high socks, white shorts, white soccer shoes. Her skin was pale, and had the texture of polished marble. She wore a domino mask that had the colors of the Italian flag. Her hair was also pitch-black, in a bob cut, with a red, white and a green streak mixed in. The soccer medal now hung around her neck, now displaying an 'SM', the letters bending into a shape looking like a butterfly.

"Mom?" Lila asked, saddened and scared.

"Yes, I am. Soccer Mom to be exact." she said. She looked threatening, but she still looked at Lila in motherly devotion. "I will make you happy, _trezormino, _and I know what makes you happy." she said as she pointed at the picture in the display case, with a younger Lila with her teammates. "For your happiness, I would change the world." she then pushed the medal, and a black mist came out, which formed into Moth Swarm members. These Moth swarm also wore soccer uniform shirts. "But first, let me get you a team to play with." she said with a smirk.

Lila wasn't sure if she liked that smirk on her mother's face. It wasn't even a mother, it was right now an Akuma borrowing her likeness. But she couldn't go against Soccer Mom; all she could do is to play along until the heroes of Paris would show up and de-evilize her. Quite ironic that the hero she once despised was now the one she wanted to see most.

Ladybug and Queen Bee were hopping across the rooftops to get a shortcut to the Rossi residence, as they soon saw the Moth Swarm in flight, carrying Soccer Mom and a scared looking Lila on their collective backs, flying out in the city. "Oh no, we're too late..." Ladybug said.

"It is not Lila whom is Akumatized." Queen Bee said as she looked better. "But Lila is with the Akuma. It must be her mother." She realized.

"We got to warn the others, we need to regroup as fast as possible." Ladybug said as she activated the yo-yo function on her phone. A hero's job is never done.

"Er...was that a platypus on a unicycle wearing lederhosen?" Carapace asked as they saw the oddity wheel down the street.

"I guess it is. Something so random...it means we must be getting closer to that Jinxx kwami, right?" Alya said. "Just...follow the weird stuff..." On their way they also ran into a cod in a clown costume that kept saying it was a whale all the time, and a penguin dressed as Elton John whom could only sing the world 'pudding'...and 'Circle of Life' with only the word 'Pudding' was something. "I hope we find her quickly, there is only so much crazy that I can take!"

"How is this weirder then anything we have fought?" Carapace asked.

"Those crazy supervillains had a point, this doesn't!" Alya said, frustrated. She then saw a drop of water hit the pavement. "Is it raining?" she wondered. Then from the tear, a cartoonish butterfly came, which honked loudly. Alya looked up to see Jinxx, on a tree branch, crying. "Jinxx, I presume?"

The bat kwami looked at Rena Rouge. "Trixx' chosen, no doubt? Sorry about the mess...without a wielder and when emotional, us Kwami tend to loose control of our powers a bit. The honking butterfly would be funny if I felt a bit better." Jinxx said.

"Let's just get somewhere private before you draw too much attention." Carapace suggested. Later on, they were on a rooftop where they wouldn't be easily seen. Carapace and Rena had dropped their transformations and let their kwami's fly free. Nino had taken a cupcake from his bag and handed it to Jinxx. "Here, I didn't finish it at lunch. You can have it."

Jinxx took the cupcake and took a bite. "I thank you for the cupcake, but I'd rather not sit through another lecture by my fellow Kwamis." 

"We are not lecturing you. We are helping you." Wayzz said. "You feel hurt for losing your past Chosens. We understand...Despite the fact my Chosen live longer then others, they don't live forever either."

"I have lost my fair share of kits too, you silly bat!" Trixx added. "You think you are the only one whom is hurting? We still hurt everyday."

"Then why do you keep going?" Jinxx asked. "Why going through with picking another Chosen knowing he or she will be gone so quickly?" 

"Because us Kwami are more then just avatars of an aspect, we keep balance in the world, and we guide young souls. Young souls with a lot of potential whom need a shoulder to lean on, a voice to assure them, an ear to listen to. To help them grow in ways that no one else can help them with...to help them become the best person, you know them to be." Wayzz explained.

"What makes you think they can't become all those things without us?" Jinxx asked.

"We don't know. Maybe they can become wonderful people of their own. But sometimes people may need a push in the right direction." Wayzz admitted.

"Let me rephrase this: All the time you spent with your chosen, would you rather not have had time with any of them? Would you give up that time spent to erase your hurt?" Trixx asked.

"YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T!!" Jinxx snapped. She realized her outburst and then calmed down. "I wouldn't have given up that time for anything. It means I would also forget all the good and I wouldn't..." Jinxx stopped as realization hit her. 

"Were they worth it? Worth knowing?" Wayzz asked.

"Yes, yes they were!" Jinxx said, not bothering to deny it. 

"Is Lila worth it?" Alya asked. 

Jinxx looked up and looked the girl in the eyes. "She is!"

It was then that Nino and Alya's phones rang. A ladybug symbol appeared, which meant that Marinette contacted them as Ladybug on her yo-yo phone (it sounds silly in hindsight but it was the most appropriate). They put the phone to their ears. "Hello, LB. Wait, what? We'll be coming right away." Alya said before cutting the connection. "Lila's mother has been Akumatized. And she is dragging Lila into some scheme, we don't know what but..."

"Lila? No...it must be my fault. I shouldn't have left her. I could have protected her." Jinxx said as she grabbed her head with her tiny paws. "If I had stayed...I am going to be the end of her." 

"Whoa, cool down, little dudette." Nino said. "Hawkmoth was always going to be a risk. Some only have to deal with Akumas as innocent bystanders, sometimes a loved one is turned. She was already akumatized once, just like me and Alya but we all turned out ok, because we had others to help us. So, instead of freaking out, help us!" 

Alya stared at her boyfriend with a surprised look, that quickly turned warm and loving. "That's my boy!" she thought.

"I'll help. I don't know what I'll do when I see Lila, but if it is still in one piece, then I don't give a damn!" Jinxx said.

"All right. Time for us to suit up again. Wayzz, Shell On!"  
"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

Chat had arrived at Master Fu's and dropped his transformation, where he brought the guardian elder up to speed. "Mh...I know Jinxx. Not personally, but I have heard of her, mostly when I was learning about other kwami's from the ones I keep guard over." Master Fu said as he looked at the Miraculous Box.

"How many other kwami's are there out there?" Adrien wondered.

"They are avatars, embodiment of emotions and concepts, there would be millions if not more. Though most of them prefer to remain in their own realm. There are multiple kwami's whom use a Miraculous or other magic to keep themselves tethered to our realm to perform their duties of keeping the balance in the world." Master Fu explained. "But I will teach you all more about it when you and your friends are further in your training. Now as for Jinxx...she has suffered many losses. Despite being an immortal god-like deity, her emotions are still as human-like as ours. She can get emotional, hurt, not think straight."

"What we were told is that she kind of bonded with Lila. They would have a Kwami and Chosen type bond. Even if she doesn't have a Miraculous now." Adrien said. 

"The Miraculous is only a tether, a channeling item, a stabilizer. The bond between human and kwami is what gives the Miraculous power." Master Fu said. "The bond created between them is still very real. But both cannot fully accept the bond at the moment due to both of their emotional turmoil." 

"Then what..." Adrien wanted to ask as he suddenly received a call on his phone. He saw the Ladybug symbol. Marinette called as his bugaboo. He looked at the message received. "Mrs. Rossi is Akumatized. Lila may be in danger. I hope Nino and Alya find Jinxx fast!" 

"Mh...I think I have something that may help." Master Fu said as he went into another room. After some searching, he came back with a Miraculous Box. Inside was a piece of metal. It had no other defining traits. That's what it was. "This is a small piece of a substance from which the Miraculous are made. Mythril, Orichalcum and Merlinium. It could be molded into a new Miraculous. But only if Jinxx and Lila would both allow it to be."

"So it is useless metal until Jinxx and Lila would complete their bond?" Adrien deduced.

"Correctly. While I have faith in your abilities, sometimes it is good to have an ace in the hole." Master Fu said. "I don't know how exactly it will fit in, but much like the Lucky Charm, sometimes things will have a way to work themselves out."

Adrien took the box. "We'll know what to do with it when the time comes. Until then, my team needs me. Plagg, Claws Out!" Upon transforming back into Chat Noir, Adrien moved out again, to meet up with the others. 

At the soccer field, the rest of the students of the heroes' class were still waiting. "You know, it is getting late. I think that Marinette and the others may not have succeeded into talking to Lila properly. I think we'll best resolve this later." Alix said as she looked at her watch. "Shame about Lila, but I'm sure we'll get a chance to see her..."

It was then that Soccer Mom dropped from the sky and landed in front of them, creating a small crater upon landing. "...really soon!" Soccer mom said as the Moth Swarm descended, carrying Lila down gently (or Soccer Mom would squash them like the bugs they are). It didn't take a second for everyone present to figure out they were dealing with an Akuma. "I am Soccer Mom! Being the good mother I am, I am going to make sure my daughter has the time of her life. She loves soccer you know. So I can't let you leave, she needs a team to play with after all."

"Er, actually I have a curfew to go to..." Max muttered. 

"Wrong answer!" Soccer Mom said as she manifested a soccer ball into existence. She kicked it quickly at Max, the ball wrapping around his head as Max started to struggle. Then his outfit morphed into a football uniform in the same colors as Soccer Mom's. Now in Max's place was a drone with a soccer ball for his head. 

"I think this would be a good moment to panic." Juleka pointed out in her usual soft monotone, from which you would think she'd be anything but in a panic. 

They all tried to run for it, but they were cut off by the Moth Swarm and Soccer Mom manifested a few more soccer balls. "Mom, please...don't do this to them. I am sure if you explain things to them they would realize it would be in their best interest to play soccer...no need to take away their free will." Lila tried reasoning with her mother.

"Maybe...but I rather would leave nothing to chance!" Soccer Mom said as she shot the soccer balls at the other students anyhow, converting them into soccer-drones. Some of them shared the blue uniform Max also was given. Some others like Alix were given a red uniform instead. Lila winced as she saw her mother do this. But she could not handle her mother in this state, and even then she had a dozen of those moth things still around.

"Now, Lila-dear..." Soccer Mom said as she turned Lila's outfit in a blue soccer outfit. "You got your own team. The pink haired girl is so friendly to be part of the opposite team that your team will probably totally crush in utter defeat!" she said with a smile way too wide. "I have the Moths cheer for you too!" There were several Moth swarms, holding pompoms, banners and other paraphernalia a soccer fan should have. All in the colors of Lila's team. "With such overwhelming support you can't lose!" 

The moment was interrupted briefly when the soccer ball that had brainwashed Kiva in a Soccer Drone caught fire. Soccer Mom panicked as she snapped her fingers to snap the soccer ball out of existence, releasing Kiva from the spell. "How do you even..."

"I swear I don't know! I keep telling that everyone!" Kiva cried.

"You are benched! Off the field!" Soccer Mom said as she pointed at the bench. Kiva sat down, not wanting to argue with an Akuma. He felt uncomfortable as two Moth Swarm were keeping an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't cause any more problems. "Now, let the match begin!" Soccer Mom said as a Moth Swarm in referee uniform took to the field. Lila and a Soccer Drone'd Alix both at his side as he took out a coin.

Lila felt sick. Only in the demented mind of an akuma would brainwashing her friends into doing her favorite sport against their will to make happy memories, make sense. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, anyone...please hurry!" she thought to herself. Because right now what once was her greatest passion is turning into her greatest nightmare. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a hassle to get this done with the craziness of the past few days, but I did this. 
> 
> We finally get to see the Akuma Soccer Mom.
> 
> And I don't know why I decided to turn my persona putting soccer balls on fire in a running joke, but hey.
> 
> What Soccer Mom looks like: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Soccer-Mom-815695641


	25. Soccer Mom part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four and final part of Soccer Mom, and it is a moment you've all been waiting for when I first started this chapter.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 6: SOCCER MOM, PART IV**

Lila would normally have rejoiced at a chance for a real soccer match a few hours ago. Right now it was a nightmare. It had all the elements: her mother turned into a supervillain, most of her classmates turned into mindless soccer drones, and moth footsoldiers whom are looking at her from the stands. However, she was in Paris long enough to know you don't want to tick off an Akuma, as even the kindest persons lose their mind was akumatized. So the best she could do for now, was to play along. So she and her 'team' went up against the Soccer Drone'd Alix' team. 

While all drones got a little bit of soccer experience infused into them through the Akuma's power, none of them were a replacement for real skill and Lila's team had scored a few goals. Soccer Mom stood there while the Moth Swarm under her command cheered alongside her, some even recording this . "That's my daughter!" Soccer Mom said proudly to the Moth Swarm. A holographic mask appeared over her face. "Yes, I'll get to that, but my daughter is dominating the match, let me be proud, those Miraculous wielders will show up eventually!" 

Must be Hawkmoth that she was talking to. If she ever would meet him in person she'd castrate him and make him eat his own balls for doing this to her mother. Is this what he does every time? Corrupt someone...usually that person is a loved one, making their friends and family worried and scared for the Akumatized person...they tear the city apart through their power and their family and friendships as a result as well. And that's what the Heroes of Paris deal with on a regular basis. Well, no wonder Ladybug got a bit moody once in a while. 

Speaking of the heroes, she does her best to play along and stall, but she hopes they get here soon. She had scored another goal. Soccer Mom and the Moth Swarm cheered. And they forced Kiva to cheer as well. The kid would have cheered voluntarily just like she would have played voluntarily if no Akuma was involved. This was not pleasant at all. 

"I am sorry, but this match is going to be cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances." a familiar voice quipped. Everyone looked up to see the Miraculous wielders arriving on the scene. Chat had his trademark smirk. "I am sorry to _soccer _it to you, Ma'am!" Both heroes and villains alike groaned at that pun.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! Why do you interfere with my daughter's happy moment?" Soccer Mom said angrily.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Carapace grumbled. They knew the Akumas' priorities were the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous but seriously, they were always talked about as if they weren't there. And they clearly were, the Akumas would notice as soon as their fists hit its face. 

Soccer Mom ignored them, though. "Lila dear, why don't you take a little break, while mommy deals with these pasts. These 'heroes' are asking for a serious workout." She said as her Soccer Drones and Moth Swarm soldiers gathered behind her. "Minions! Attack!" she ordered them, and the brainwashed kids and bug monsters charged at the heroes. 

The heroes ran into the swarm of minions, with Ladybug taking the lead as she swung her yo-yo around and started knocking down a few Moths, whom dissolved into smoke and released white butterflies as she did. Several of her classmates, turned into Soccer Drones, ran towards her but she jumped out of their way, only to briefly lose sight of some Moths whom grabbed her from behind. However she grabbed them by the front of their cape-like wings and tossed them over her shoulder, and into the Soccer Drones. "I'm sorry." she said quickly. The moths faded but the Soccer Drones got up quickly. They tried to grab at her, but Ladybug summoned her wings and flew out of their reach. Several Moth Swarm then also spread their wings and took to the sky. They tried to...well, swarm her, but she shot out her yo-yo, wrapped up one of the Moth Swarm, and began using him as a flail to knock down the other Moth Swarm soldiers from the sky, whom faded away in a puff of smoke when they hit the ground. 

Queen Bee was swatting away at attacking Moths with her trompo. Then suddenly two Soccer Drones charged in, headbutting her with their soccer ball covered head. Since the density of magic soccer balls was bigger, those headbutts hurt more then you'd think. They turned around and charged again; but this time Queen Bee sidestepped them, then grabbed one of the Drones, and then tossed her at the other with a 'sorry!' knocking them both to the ground. She could make out Ladybug flying and fighting overhead. "I wish I had unlocked my wings already." She muttered to herself. A moth grabbed her from behind, but she stomped on his toes, making it scream in pain, and then used him as a shield against the attack of a few other moths. As the shield Moth faded, she dispatches the other moths with her trompo. 

Rena did a few backflips to dodge some swipes from some moths. As she found herself backed into a corner, she then uses her flute to block against two of the Moth Swarm's butterfly knives. She then twists her weapon to disarm the moths, then jumped up, grabbed their heads and knocked them together before using them as a booster to do a forward flip and launch a flying kick against more Moths, knocking them into some others. A couple of Soccer Drones rushed at her. She put her flute to her lips. She can play her flute without invoking Mirage, and using it like this doesn't create full illusions, but disrupts perception. So the Soccer Drones either tripped over themselves, bumped into each other or missed her completely. 

Carapace had just whacked a few moths over the head with his shield. Several more started to dogpile him, attempted to restrain him. However Carapace pushed them all off. He held his shield up, which started to spin around quickly and glow green. He then threw the shield at the Moths he just knocked down and the glowing shield bisected them and caused them to fade into black smoke. But as he had tossed his shield it were now several Soccer Drones whom started to pounce upon him. Carapace knocked them off of him, then sidestepped his own shield, which was returning towards him. He deactivated the green glow, but the still spinning shield bumped into and knocked down the Soccer Drones.

Chat Noir had cut a path through the Moths and charged at Soccer Mom, his baton raised and ready for an overhead swing; But she was faster then he anticipated and kicked him in the stomach. And for a soccer-based Akuma that kick really hurt. He got the wind knocked out of him, and knocked to the floor. He found Soccer Mom towering over him as she raised her foot and rolled aside, not trying to think how deep of an indent that foot made as it missed him. She then summoned some soccer balls, which she tossed at Chat, whom deflected them all with his staff. "Foul! No batons allowed in Soccer! Red Card!" she said as she summoned several red cards and tossed them, whom exploded upon impact. Chat jumped around to dodge them, but one got him and blew him off his speed. Thank kwamis for near-indestructibility. Soccer Mom leaped in again as he blocked her kick with his baton. He then pushed her leg slightly up, quickly pressing it under her heel, causing her to be stuck in a bad position. As she was hopping on one leg like an idiot, she then decided to kick off the leg she was hopping on to try and kick Chat, whom grabbed her ankle instead spins her around and tosses her into the scoreboard, knocking it down. Soccer Mom got up, also having her own Akuma-esque invulnerability. She growled and charged at Chat again. 

Lila was at the sidelines observing all of what was happening as she saw Paris' heroes fight off her Akumatized mother and her troops. It was unbearable to watch. She felt so useless and helpless. All she could do but watch. She could do nothing against an Akuma with superhuman strength, she would be a liability if she intervened. But it still annoyed her greatly that while her mother had been turned into a monster she could do nothing. Feeling like nothing is what she had been doing for months now, and after Jinxx was gone, she felt like it all over again. She wanted to cry, grit her teeth, shout out in anger. But what would it accomplish. 

Lila was startled when something fell from the sky and landed in front of her. Ladybug was on top of a Moth Swarm Soldier, having slammed it into the ground to defeat it. The moth faded away as Lila was face to face with the hero for the first time since she had been de-evilized after the Volpina incident. "Ladybug?" she asked. Of course it was Ladybug, what was she saying? Well, she didn't know what else to say, as she had brushed off Ladybug after the heroine had apologized to her. 

"Lila, I need you to get somewhere safe. I know I may have been rough on you in the past, but I promise we will save your mother." Ladybug said. Ladybug looked so different this time. Instead of a scowl she had a pleading and assuring look to her. The person whom barked into a face as a bulldog before now looked as harmless as a kitten. 

"Ladybug...I'm sorry...I..." Lila wanted to say. 

Ladybug raised her hand. "We can talk later. Just go hide. Before you go..." Ladybug said as she handed the Miraculous Box Fu had given Chat (whom had passed it to her prior to the battle). "Take this, it will make sense later. Now, I have to go help my team!" she said as she jumped back into the fray, her yo-yo a-swinging. 

Lila didn't have to be told twice as she took some distance from the scene. She was curious about the box though and only saw a teardrop-shaped piece of metal inside. "I wonder what this is about?"

"That is Miraculous Metal." a familiar voice sounded. Lila looked up to see Jinxx floating in front of her, a tiny box of her own in her hands. "I brought cupcakes?" she stated with a sheepish grin?

"Really?" Lila said, raising an eyebrow in an annoyed tone. "Why are you even here Jinxx? I thought you wanted to take distance, that you were growing too close?" Lila got a bit angrier and raised her voice with each sentence. "You think it was funny, that I was at a low point in my life, you decided to meddle? I opened up to you, and I thought I had a friend again for the first time in forever and you decide to run away. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?" 

The kwami didn't flinch as she was being shouted against. "What it is, is my own mistake. I never intended all your hurt, but I was afraid of being hurt again myself, and it is that bit of selfishness that caused all of this." Jinxx said. 

Lila was still miffed, but was calmed down and baffled a bit (though not in the usual way Jinxx baffles her) by the kwami's reaction. "Hurt? I wouldn't hurt you..."

"Not you. But time would. I wasn't always a wanderer. Once I was also bound to a Miraculous, lending my Chosens my power. But it was a dangerous job and at times they just ran out of luck. I was tired of losing my batlings over and over again and became too much. I chose the life of a nomad because of it. I have tried reach out at times, but was always afraid to make the final step." Jinxx explained.

  
Jinxx had told her already she was centuries old, and she guessed she was sort of immortal. But Lila hadn't thought about how hard it must have been to Jinxx, to outlive each and everyone she cared about. It would be devastating. "One thing I can say, you did give me a push in the right direction. I have not been able to hang out or talk with my classmates like I did today but...it would not be because I would be making other friends I would not need you anymore..."

"Maybe, but at least you would have others looking out for you." Jinxx said. "But it was a mistake in hindsight."

"I know all about mistakes. In fact I am no better. The fact I had to move a lot may be out of my hands, but I stopped properly socializing after a while, choosing to lie and never show the real me, as it wouldn't matter, when I knew it wouldn't last. I became hurt and afraid after leaving friends behind so...in a way I may know how you feel." Lila replied.

Jinxx met Lila's eyes again. The hurt in her eyes when she spoke her last few sentences was the same hurt she saw in her own eyes whenever she looked into a reflective surface. "You know, sometimes, I had felt a pull, a feeling tugging at me whenever I helped a lost soul. But none of those were as strong as the tug that drew me towards you." 

"Does this work as a familiar bond? Is this about us having to be together or something?" Lila asked. Being around Jinxx felt right, but there were some valid questions to be asked. 

"There is always a choice. But some Kwami and people are more compatible then others. The tug is just a push in the right direction." Jinxx explained. 

Lila held out the box with the Miraculous Metal. "The metal has something to do with Miraculouses, right? Where does this factor in and what will it mean for us?"

"If we both give our consent, I can become bound to this piece of metal, turning it into a new Miraculous. And you as my chosen will be able to tap into my power. You can be a hero, and I am connected to you through the Miraculous." Jinxx said. 

"Do you want it? To be with me again? To no longer be a wanderer?" Lila asked. "Will you stay, for me? You don't have to bind yourself to this, you can just...do what you did with the spaghetti rain, just help the heroes with something random again..."

"I could just use my power like now. But the power will never be as focused in the human world without a wielder. Besides...This started because I was afraid of being hurt, hurt of losing you. But if I leave, that will still happen. I have been wandering, but it was more running away from my past. But I am tired of running...or rather flying, floating kwami and all. Because my friends, my fellow kwamis, they have reminded me of something. Despite missing each and every one of my batlings, I wouldn't have traded my time with them for anything in the world. And I don't want to trade the time I could have with you for anything either. I need to accept it, I need to move on...to no longer be alone." Jinxx said.

"You were never alone, you silly bat! You have me." Lila said as she snatched Jinxx out of the air and hugged her, tears flowing from her eyes. "Please don't go away again."

"I'm so sorry...so sorry!" Jinxx said as she shed tears as well. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Lila, I am ready. But I need to ask you, you want to be my Chosen?"

"Tell me what I need to do to make it happen." Lila said.

"We need to transform together for the first time. It will all work out. With our bond renewed we can help save your mother while we're at it as well." Jinxx said.

"How do I do it?" Lila asked.

"Just say my name...and tell me to do what I do best." Jinxx said with a smile.

Lila pulled out her old fake fox pendant. She detached the fox tail from the string, and instead attached the teardrop-shaped Miraculous Metal. She then got up and spoke up: "Jinxx, go crazy!" With the widest smile Jinxx had ever given her, she shot into the metal pendant. It turned from a teardrop in a more rectangular shape, and then when Jinxx' powers infused it it turned brown and bat-shaped. 

"Pay attention readers, this is our transformation sequence!" Jinxx says to the readers with a wink! Against a background of amber energy, Lila taps her Miraculous, which forms a ruby heart over it, from which energy spread to the rest of her body, forming a brown bodysuit-like uniform, with white gloves and boots. From the ruby heart a white outline traveled to the collar and to the waist. A pair of energy-based bat wings spouted from her lower back, which soon wrapped around her waist, forming a black and red batwing-shaped scarf. Lila then summoned a pie and tossed it in her own face. She wiped the cream away, now showing a brown domino mask. She put her thumb in her mouth and blew it, as two bat-like ear appendages manifested on her head. She then reached into the ruby heart on her chest and pulled out a bat-patterned hammer. She licks her thumb and puts in her hip, making a hissing sound, and struck a silly pose with a wink and her tongue lulling out of her mouth.

The heroes were not exactly having difficulties with the Moth Swarm, but they kept respawning. And the Soccer Drones didn't seem to feel pain, as they always picked themselves up again after being knocked down. They had to come up with a plan. "Give it up already. Give me your Miraculous, and submit to becoming soccer drones. You will never have to worry about thinking again, just peaceful, ignorant bliss as we all play glorious soccer together, for the happiness of my daughter."

"It's a good thing Akumas don't do permanent brain damage, because they always make the victims sound so loopy." Chat said. "Got an idea?" Chat asked as he batted a Moth Swarm soldier away with his baton.

"I need to be able to sit still long enough to invoke Lucky Charm first." Ladybug said as her yoyo hit another Moth Swarm soldier in between the eyes. 

"I could use my Mirage..." Rena Rouge suggested. 

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PLATYPUS? HIS NAME IS PERRY AND HE LOVES WEARING LEDERHOSEN AND HE RIDES THE UNICYCLE?" a voice shouted. That was a phrase so out of place and random, everyone, even the Moth Swarm and the Soccer Drones, stopped when they heard that.

"What the..." Soccer Mom asked confused as suddenly something swooped by and whacked her with a hammer, sending her flying into the goal!

"Yahtzee!" Came the voice of Lila Rossi, now in her bat Miraculous hero costume, and she seemed to channel her kwami's personality somehow. 

"This is soccer, not Yahtzee!" Soccer Mom said angrily as she wriggled free of the net. "What? Another Miraculous wielder?"

"Ciao bello, the name is Pipistrello, I love green lime jello!" Lila introduced herself as she saluted. "Don't mind me, I am terrible with rhymes. I am not Dr. Suess after all. Though I have a killer Thing 1 and 2!" Pipistrello said as she gave a playful bounce to her boobies. 

"I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend..." Both Carapace and Chat muttered under their breath. Though all five Miraculous wielders were relieved. Pipistrello's appearance meant she and Jinxx had made up. 

Pipistrello flew over to the side of the other Miraculous wielders. "G'day mates!" she said in a faux Australian accent. "I guess you could use a few hands...and a few rutabagas?" she said with an impish smile.

"Why would we need rutabagas?" Ladybug asked with a flustered look on her face.

"We don't, I actually love saying that word, is sounds funny." Pipistrello replied. "Luckily for you, I have the power of Random. I provide a distraction, you summon your lucky charms. Though if I were you, I'd go for the pot of gold instead of the cereal!" she said. 

"Part of me wonders if this was a good idea..." Ladybug muttered to herself.

"Enough of this tomfoolery! The match must go on! And for that to happen, I will dispose of you pests!" Soccer Mom said as she summoned a pile of soccer balls, tossed them up, then began spinning around on her head like a breakdancer to shoot a stream of soccer balls at the heroes at an alarming rate.

"Shell-ter!" Carapace said as he summoned a force-field to block the incoming projectiles. "Now Ladybug!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she tossed her yo-yo into the air. Something red and black fell from the air, wrapped in a plastic package. "What are these?" she wondered as she opened the package. "I have seen these things before..."

"I know what those are, they are Chinese finger-traps. Some kind of prank toy." Chat Noir noted. 

"Finger traps? Oh, those things..." Ladybug said as she formulated a plan in her head. "I got an idea. Pipistrello, keep Soccer Mom busy. I have an idea to level the playing field."

"Oki-doki, Artichoki!" Pipistrello said with a mock salute. "Hey you, Soccer Mom, dance off!" she said as she started to do Michael Jackson dance moves, like the moonwalk and the crotch grab, all while Soccer Mom looked on in confusion. "Your turn!" she said as she pointed at the Akuma.

"Oh, I'll show you some moves!" Soccer Mom said as she rushed at Pipistrello, trying to kick at her with her strong legs, but Pipistrello uses dance moves to avoid them. With how sporadically she moved, neither Soccer Mom's kicks, exploding cards or soccer balls managed to hit her.

"My-my-my-my music makes me so hard, makes me say 'Oh my Lord!' Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet..." Pipistrello sang as she kept avoiding the attacks. Soccer Mom's face went red in anger as she pounced. "Stop, hammer time!" Pipistrello said as she whacked Soccer Mom with her hammer as she was mid-air in pounce and sent flying. Soccer Mom landed with her face in the dirt, her bum sticking out in the air. Pipistrello placed a cardboard crown on Soccer Mom's hindquarters. "I crown thee Queen Doofus from Boyzatisabigbottom!" she said before she flew off and Soccer Mom got up, furiously chasing down a giggling Pipistrello. 

Meanwhile, Ladybug has figured out how to use her Lucky Charm to her advantage. They whacked away any Moth Swarm soldier with their weapons, but whenever a Soccer Drone came around, the grabbed onto them and put a finger trap on one of their fingers, before putting the finger of another Soccer drone on the other end. They also twisted their limbs in such a way that the Soccer Drones were in uncomfortable positions, and not able to move. Soon the Soccer Drones were tied up in a chain of fingerlocked people, unable to properly move and get in the way of the heroes. So now they could dispatch the rest of the Moths.

As that happened Pipistrello was still messing with Soccer Mom, whom was getting more and more angry with each of Pipistrello's crazy and random antics. "Stand still and let me crush you!" Soccer Mom shouted. She started to look disheveled, her eye twitching and her hair messy. 

"Boingy-boingy!" Pipistrello said.

"What?"

"Boingy-boingy!" Pipistrello said as she held out her hammer, which opened up and form it a spring-loaded boxing glove came out, punching Soccer Mom in the face, whom started to let out a series of Italian curse words. "My, my, you should watch your language, there may be children reading this fanfic." She pulled out a bar of soap out of nowhere and rammed it Soccer Mom's mouth. "That's better! Now for the grand finale! Random!" Pipistrello spun her hammer around quickly and then slammed it into the ground. In a burst of amber light, a pile of cheese appeared.

Soccer Mom raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Hope for me to be lactose intolerant?" It was then that she received a block of cheese to the face. "Did you just throw the cheese at me?" Then another one. "Cheese is not going to stop me so why..." Another block of cheese. "This is getting old now..." and another block of cheese to the face. "STOP THROWING THAT CRAP AT ME! It doesn't do anything."

"I dunno, it makes a pretty fine distraction!" Pipistrello noted.

"It makes a what now?" Soccer Mom said as suddenly her legs were grabbed from behind by Ladybug's yo-yo and Queen Bee's trompo, pulled back, causing her to smack with her face into the ground. She was dragged back by the two heroines, as Rena and Chat pinned down her arms to the ground and Carapace pushed her down to the ground by her shoulders. 

Pipistrello then moved towards Soccer Mom and took the medal from her. "It was a _gouda _way to end the fight. Time to rid you of your _munster_ous look. What, was that joke _cheesy_?" 

"Just destroy the medal already!" Ladybug said.

"All right!" Pipistrello said as she dropped it to the ground and smashed it to bits with her hammer. From the broken medal came an Akuma, which was caught by Ladybug inside her yoyo, purified and released. Ladybug then took the wrapper which held the fingertraps earlier and wanted to throw it in the air, but Pipistrello shouted: "Miraculous Ladyboobies!" This drew attention to her once again. "Sorry, lightening the mood?"

  
"You are utterly ridiculous." Queen Bee said.

"Maybe, but I'm also adorable." Pipistrello quipped as she made some puppy dog eyes. "Besides, the fans have been waiting for me for ages, can't disappoint them.

"What?" Queen Bee asked.

"Fourth wall thing, nothing to worry your pretty little head over!" Pipistrello said as she pinched Queen Bee's cheek. 

Ladybug just sighed and threw the wrapper in the air, and with a Miraculous Ladybug, Soccer Mom reverted into Amara Rossi, the Soccer Drones turned back into their classmates, the damage was fixed and everything that Jinxx summoned through her randomness, from the penguin Elton John shouting 'Pudding' to the cheese pile, vanished. 

"What..." Amara asked dazed. "Lila? Where is my daughter? What am I doing here?" she asked in a panic.

"It is ok, Madam Rossi. You were Akumatized, but you are better now. Lila is somewhere safe, I told her to hide. You best go home and wait for her there. I'm sure she'll be relieved you are ok." Ladybug said.

"I will...Thank you Ladybug. Thank all of you..." she said as she left the soccer field, eager to go home to her daughter. During this exchange Pipistrello kept out of sight a bit. The others students, whom had all turned back to normal decided to go home too after quickly thanking the heroes again. 

After they were alone, Ladybug talked to Pipistrello. "Lila, you did good work out there."

Pipistrello gave a soft smile. "I...just give me a moment. Jinxx, go sane." She detransformed, becoming Lila Rossi again. "Whoa, that was a rush. It felt great." Lila said. "I should actually be thanking you, that you still trusted me with a Miraculous after our last meeting didn't end on friendly terms. I take back everything bad I ever thought or said about you. You helped save my mother."

"I trust things are all right between you and Jinxx now?" Ladybug asked. 

Lila looked at the bat kwami floating next to her. "Yes. We talked things out. Though there are others whom I still need to have a good talk to." 

"You and Jinxx take good care of each other. I think you are right for each other." Ladybug said. "Now the question is, would Pipistrello like to join the alliance of Miraculous wielders?" 

"Not at the moment. Not full time at least. I still want to try to build up my civilian life again. And get to reconnect with my kwami and my mother. But if there is an emergency, you can always call on me and I'll be happy to help." Lila said.

"I understand. Just so that you know, you will have friends in your civilian life again, and whenever you go hero, you have friends on the team as well." Ladybug said. "If you want to be that is."

"I said a while back we'd never be, but things change. I think I can get used to the thought now." Lila said. "It's nice to have real friends again. Even if I feel I don't always deserve them."

"I felt like I didn't deserve you as a friend after being too rough with you." Ladybug said. 

"I wasn't exactly the nicest girl, so that evens out. I think we can both stop blaming each other." Lila answered. "It's perhaps better to make friends then enemies."

"You're in good hands, Lila." Queen Bee said. "A kwami will be like family. And you may have been alone before...believe me, I know how it feels to be isolated due to my own stupidity. But there is always a way to pick up the pieces, change for the better, and your life changes for the better as a result as well."

"You can always count on us." Chat Noir said. "Though try to tone down the suggestive content next time."

"But that is far less fun that way." Jinxx said, pouting.

"They are the superhero types, Jinxx. They are sickly sweet and prude." Lila joked. This put a smile on all of their faces and got a few chuckles out of them. "I am going home. I need that talk with my mother. Until the next time, Ladybug." she said as she went home.

"I think she will be all right." Queen Bee noted. None of the others disagreed with them in that regard.

When Lila was home, she found her mother, sitting in the couch, having patiently waited for her daughter. She got up, and mother and daughter. Both of them looked a bit nervous and acted awkwardly. That was until they both gave in at the same time and embraced each other. "Mom, I'm so sorry!" Lila said, crying tears of joy and relief, but also of regret.

"I am sorry too, _trezormino_." Amara said, while shedding similar tears. "I promise I'll do better, as a mother. My job is still going to keep me busy, but we'll make the time we get to spend together count better. And no more secrets between us, ok?"

"Okay, Mom! I promise, I'll be honest with you from now on..." Lila said. 

Jinxx, from inside Lila's purse had listened in on it all. Jinxx was happy everything went right for her batling. She also felt really happy now, because she had a sense of belonging again. She wouldn't forget the hurt of the past but she felt it didn't hurt as much now that she was bonded to Lila. She felt everything would be all right. 

The only one whom wasn't happy or relieved was Hawkmoth. "Foiled again. And the Rossis, whom seemed like such great pawns for the near future are lost to me for now. Heroes of Paris, relish in your victory, because it will be the last one you'll ever have. No matter if you are five, six or a thousand men strong, I'll never give up and all I need is one mistake from your ends..."

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...

Lila was finished dressing up in her soccer uniform. It was the Soccer Uniform of the Françoise Dupont High School's soccer team, which was red and black to honor the heroes of Paris. She looked in her gym bag, where Jinxx was hiding inside, giving her a wide smile. "Your first real match, a non-Akuma match, in a long time. Don't get nervous."

"Why should I be, this is what I do best." Lila said. "Besides, I have the best of friends whom are always by my side, encouraging me...giving me support...be there for me." 

"I am here to stay, don't forget that." Jinxx assured her. "I'll be out of sight, but don't doubt I will be watching." she said. 

"Just don't cover the soccer field in spaghetti." Lila joked. Some of Jinxx's traits may be rubbing off on her. But she felt she could do with being a little light hearted at times. She finished up getting dressed and ran out of the locker room, onto the soccer field. Jinxx flew out of the bag once the coast was clear, looking for a spot where she wouldn't be seen but have a good view on the game.

It happened to be also the spot the other kwamis had gathered. "Hi Jinxx, how are you holding up?" Tikki asked kindly.

"Never better. My little batling has found her passion again. As for myself...I feel like a new kwami." Jinxx answered. "I guess I needed a bit of a kick up the butt."

"Yes, because you and your Chosen's issue cut in on a lot of our time, time we could have used to spend on napping and eating cheese." Plagg scoffed.

"Don't be fooled by him. He was quite touched and crying tears of joy to know you were ok." Trixx said with an impish grin.

"I didn't cry! I have a bit of cheese in my eye." Plagg said, pouting and crossing his arms. 

"You begged Adrien to hold you as you bawled..." Wayzz said.

"Lalalala! I'm not listening!" Plagg said as he covered his ears. 

"Let's all be quiet. I think that we all want to see Jinxx' little batling shine." Pollen said; as the kwami's focused their attention on the upcoming game.

As Lila stepped onto the field. She looked in the bleachers, to see her classmates, all of them (even Adrien and kagami, they must have gone to hell and back to clear this with their parents), holding paraphernalia of the soccer team, some holding banners with 'Go Lila!' on them. Obviously made by the very talented Marinette. There was a little time left before the match so she quickly approached them. "You really all came?" 

"Why wouldn't we? It is your first match. None of us wanted to miss it for the world!" Marinette said with a happy smile. "You are part of a team, but you are also part of our friend group too!" 

"We'll be cheering you on all the way, Lila." Adrien said. 

"You guys..." Lila said, looking flustered and blushed.

"Oh, let's not forget, we have a surprise for you too." Alya said with a wink.

"Ok, Ma'am R, come out now!" Nino said to someone whom walked from behind the bleachers and move towards Lila. 

"Mom?" Lila asked. "I thought you would..."

"I tried to get caught up to some work, and move some of the smaller tasks to my assistants, in the hopes I would able to free myself for this moment. And luckily I did." Amara said happily. "I really wanted to see your first match. But it is almost just as good to see you are fitting in so well now, despite all the hurdles. That you're happy again...You are happy, right?" 

"Happier then I ever thought could be." Lila answered.

"Now go, and show them what you're made of, my little treasure." Amara said to her daughter.

"Oh, the other team won't know what hit them!" Alix said from the bleachers.

Lila felt twice as emboldened as she took her side by her teammates. A while back she would have never have guessed that life would be this good again. She had friends, she was on good terms with her mother again. She was a part time superhero. And she had her Kwami. She was not alone. She was loved for being her. Lila would no longer need to lie to feel better, because she finally had faith in herself. Knowing the support of all her loved ones; her friends, her mother, Jinxx...she could take on the world.

Once that whistle blew Lila managed to snatch the ball before someone of the opposite team could blink and she and her teammates juggled the ball between them and eventually managed to score their first goal after one of her teammates kicked the ball towards her, and headbutted it into the opposing's team goal. There was the sound of uproaring applause and cheering, but she could make out the voices of those whom mattered most. 

This felt good. Life was good. 

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Soccer mom episode. I hoped I succeeded in the creation of a version of Lila that is actually likable and a character instead of a villain sue sociopath. 
> 
> Now, Lila is not a full-time member now, and hence the heroes don't reveal their identities to her yet. After all she needs to rebuild one side of her life first. But she may be more recurring over time. 
> 
> Also, Lila's transformation in a new hero, Pipistrello. 
> 
> Once again thanks to my beta reader Reece for helping me. Speaking off, he and another of my buddies Scott used Carapace's spinning shield thing first in their Young Justice/Ladybug crossover fanfic as well, and is borrowed with permission and credit goes to them. 
> 
> What Pipistrello and Jinxx look like: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Lila-Rossi-Pipistrello-808659692


	26. Snippets Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Snippets!

These snippets take place sometime after 'Soccer Mom'

**CRACKING THE CASE**

Sabrina was waiting at her and Chloé's favorite café. Though at the moment she was on her own. Chloé was late. Of course she knew Chloé back in her questionable period didn't always look at the time, but the current Chloé tries to be on time. Keyword being 'try'. She also found several of Chloé's excuses seemed a bit out there. And she thought that Marinette and Adrien's excuses sounded fake. Those two would always leave for some sort of emergency. But Sabrina was the daughter of a police officer, she had learned a thing or two about deductive reasoning. She was sure they had always been up to something.

No, not snogging or something in a closet...Okay, those are some of their current excuses but they did those vanishing acts before they got together. Unless they had kept their relationship secret a bit longer then anyone else knew? But no, Marinette would be singing it from the rooftops if she had gotten together with Adrien...in fact she did when she finally announced it. She had a beautiful singing voice, though. As far as she could tell they weren't doing anything questionable either. Because despite their mysterious disappearances both of them still had good grades and tried to do their best to make up should those disappearances be inconvenient for anyone.

But they are doing something but the question is what? And whatever it is, is Chloé doing the same thing. Speak of the devil (though Chloé isn't much of a devil anymore), she ironically came onto the scene (or is it more comedic timing) running and panting. "Sabrina, I am so sorry. There was this Akuma attack earlier and everything was held up. I hid a bit until the danger was over...the Miraculous Heroes resolved it and..." she said as she caught her breath.

Ok, that seemed plausible. After all, Akumatized villains tend to throw a wrench into everyone's daily plans whenever they appeared. She remember Kiva crying out one day he only wanted to buy pudding but he couldn't even do that. Or Kim whom was mad his date with Ondine was interrupted. That kind of stuff. "It is ok. You are here now." Sabrina said. She knew Chloé tends to feel much more guilty then she should about small things, a result of shame over her old behavior.

Chloé pulled off her jacket, her recent sprinting causing her to feel warm a bit and put it over her chair. Sabrina looked at Chloé's bare arms as she put them down on the table. "Have you been working out, Chloé? Because your arms seem a bit...stronger looking." Sabrina noted.

"Oh yeah...got a new workout regime." Chloé said. She wouldn't be lying when she said that as dealing with Akumas and monsters going through the magical barrier would give her just that, a huge workout. "Does wonders for my figure."

"The ones you do alongside Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya?" Sabrina asked. She wasn't sure if it would be connected to her thoughts earlier, but her 'detective side' would push her to check every detail.

"Er...yeah, absolutely!" Chloé said quickly.

"Seems good. I could use a good workout myself. Say, that workout program the five of you do, room for one more?" she asked.

"Oh, er...I really wish you could be there. But they all are so busy and they are already pushing themselves to make time to include me. But I promise I can share some of the exercises with you in the future or wait until they can make time to take on one more..." Chloé said, trying to think of excuses while not hurting Sabrina's feelings.

Sabrina got mixed signals. Like Chloé both wanted her and didn't want her around. Does that make sense? But she knew that Marinette and Adrien were quite busy people. Marinette helped at the bakery, was class president, did fashion commissions and babysitting. Adrien did fencing, Chinese, modeling and who knows what else. Alya had a blog and sisters to look after...But what would keep Nino busy? His only other extra-circular activity she knew about was music. But she didn't know as much about him so she could be mistaken. She'd accept it for now. "I understand...those two are ready to fall over in exhaustion any time because they do so much at once. I'm surprised they let you work out with you."

"They felt it was necessary, to socialize and stuff and give me something to take my mind off things..." Chloé said, which also was part of the reason. "Bad things that is. And it works you know?" Chloé continued nervously.

"I can understand...It's okay." Sabrina said. She still had suspicions about Chloé, but nothing malicious. Despite her absent-mindedness at times, Chloé did her best to act as a good friend to her. But she would stop prying for now, she would investigate further later on. "Say, did you see the new episode of 'Dance Academy'?" she asked Chloé.

"No, I was so tired last night I dropped myself in my bed and slept in before I got a chance to see it." Chloé admitted.

"No worries, I recorded it, we can watch it again at my place later." Sabrina said.

"Really? Oh thank you Sabrina...you're a good friend. I haven't said it enough in the past, or with actual honesty and..." Chloé said.

"It's ok." Sabrina said, before Chloé would start babbling again. She thinks Chloé apologizes to her about a dozen times per day for her past treatment of her, and each time Sabrina had to prevent her from making that two dozen times. Over time Chloé would get over it. While a good friend now, Sabrina couldn't resist a small jab though. "Should we also invite Luka, you have been real chummy with him as of late?"

"Oh, not you too!" Chloé said, as she buried her head in her hands. Alya teased her enough about it as it was.

"Shall I order some drinks and sweets?" Sabrina asked when the waiter finally came in their direction.

After she and Chloé had gone to her place, watched the show together, and Chloé left for home afterwards, Sabrina decided to get out a few folders from a secret stash and put some clues together in regards to Chloé. She still wanted to look in the absences and late arrivals of Chloé. While it didn't seem harmful, what is so important Chloé cannot be honest with her? What is so secret? She couldn't directly confront Chloé. Chloé may still be emotionally vulnerable and she just knew Chloé valued her as a friend. So she couldn't let Chloé think she thinks bad of her. She just wants answers, nothing more, nothing less.

She checked some time and dates, to see if Chloé's mysterious vanishing acts correspond to something. The last one was a delay as a result of an Akuma attack so she could exclude that...or could she? On one hand Chloé no longer caused Akuma attacks. So any way she would be involved would be being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or something else? Then Sabrina felt a headache coming up. It seemed to happen more often as she tried to question Chloé's absences, but as soon as she would move on from the side project it would vanish before she would need to get an aspirin.

She would weather the pain now...which started to get worse. Why would her mind fritz out that much. Every time she did this she would either get a headache or lose concentration. No, this won't due! She was proud of her acquired forensic skills, she could not let this little mental lapse get in her way. What was she thinking about again? These lapses would always cause brief amnesia.

She turned back to the folders in front of her. Was she prying in Chloé's private life? A girl is allowed to keep her secrets...wait, was that a sense of deja vu? That one moment her thoughts went into one direction and suddenly the opposite? Has this happened before? She now was raising much more questions, not only towards Chloé but towards herself. She slammed her head in the desk a few times. Anything to get her mind back in order. She could not think like this...she needed a drink and a snack.

She went downstairs and cut herself a slice of cheese from a block in the fridge and poured a glass of milk. On second hand, warm milk helps relax better. Just warm it up and add in a spoon full of honey...wait, what was she doing before she came downstairs? Ugh, she hated this. It was like a force was deliberately messing up her mind from finding something out. But find out what? Was there even a secret to uncover, was she deluding herself? Why would she do this? Is she going mental?

The feeling of disorientation, the confusion, the pain...she felt a bit queasy. She sat down as she noticed she still had the honey bottle in her hand. The yellow coloring of the bottle reminded her of something. Yellow...Chloé's favorite color. It started with Chloé...somehow. She didn't want to bring pain or sadness for her friend, she just wanted to know if she's all right. Even if she would find out this secret of Chloé's she wouldn't bother her about or tell it to anyone else. She just wanted to know if Chloé was all right, if her friend was ok...

Then the same three images kept rapidly repeating in her head, looping...Chloé, honey, yellow, Chloé, honey, yellow. A part of her mind where a black void was, as if the darkness was shrouding that part of her mind started to slowly crack. Chloé, yellow, honey, Chloé in yellow, honey, Chloé in yellow, honey...the cracks started to get bigger and spread further until the cloud of darkness was about to fall apart. Chloé in yellow...honey...bees...Those last thoughts completely removed the dark veil in her mind.

Sabrina fell out of her chair, dazed and barely conscious. She panted as the pain and the blurring in her mind started to vanish. "Can it be?" she said as she rushed back upstairs to her room, her milk, honey and cheddar cheese forgotten. She started up her laptop and brought up several files containing pictures of Chloé, then one containing several pictures of the Heroes of Paris. Putting pictures side to side from Chloé and Queen Bee there was no doubt they were the same.

Sabrina sighed in relief. That is a secret she could understand keeping. She felt so proud of her friend, that she has come such a long way she was entrusted with these superpowers. But how was she able to overlook something so easily noticeable. Wait, she remembers...these heroes' powers were magical in nature...Lady Wifi couldn't take of the mask from Ladybug off physically...what if the magic in those masks did more? After all most of the masks only covered the skin around the eyes. Otherwise anyone with a braincell could find out.

So what did she do earlier? Did she break the influence the magic had on her mind, that blurred her mind? She was able to break it? Was that possible? Will it have consequences? Well, it would only be true for herself, as no one else has posted information relating to the identity of Queen Bee online. So she could safely guess only she knew for now.

And judging from the other's disappearances and the fact Chloé was eager to hang out with them whenever she was not with her, she could easily guess whom the others were. But she couldn't betray them any more then she could betray Chloé. She, along the rest of Paris, owed them all too much for all they did. She would not confront them about it. She would keep the secrets. She learned from her father how sensitive information can be and how dangerous it can be if it fell in the wrong hands.

But it is a relief. There are worse things Chloé could have been absent for. It is actually thrilling to know Chloé is sacrificing her time to save the people of Paris. What is not to admire? While she may not tell, she could let Chloé know subtly she supports her through and through.

The next day at school, Chloé came in late. Just like Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino. Chloé sat down next to her like always like nothing was wrong. She looked a bit tired. Knowing an Akuma showed up late at night, Sabrina would only need one guess. "Hey Chloé, you look tired."

"Bad night sleep. It happens." Chloé said.

"You know what always gives me a good night's sleep? A cup of warm milk with honey. Lots of honey...from the bees." Sabrina said. Chloé gave her an odd look for a moments, but dismissed it quickly as class was going in session.

They were only halfway the lesson as a loud 'BOOM!" sounded from somewhere inside the school and the ground shook. No one was surprised to hear the world "AKUMA!" being shouted from the top of people's lungs as it rampaged through he school. "They thought they could humiliate me in dodgeball? Well, let's see if they can dodge the Dodger!" the random Akuma screamed at the people.

As everyone evacuated in a sort of organized chaos, they have done this enough times, Chloé tried thinking of a gentle way to ditch Sabrina to transform without looking like an arse. But Sabrina took the solution out of her hands. "You best go and hide, I'll keep a lookout for any of the heroes and call them for help." Sabrina said as she left Chloé on her own.

Chloé was a bit confused for a moment and had a feeling she should question it. But with a dodgeball-crazy Akuma on the loose and she couldn't hesitate now she was alone. "Pollen, buzz on!" In a flash of yellow she transformed in Queen Bee and headed towards the scene of the Akuma attack.

From a distance, Sabrina smiled in support of her friend. "Go get them Chloé!" she said softly, even if Queen Bee couldn't hit her.

**DO NOT HESITATE**

"I cannot do this!" that was the squeaky voice of Lysander sounding backstrage. His voice was so squeaky due to his nerves. There was a small talent show going on at school and he instantly regretted joining. Lysander loved comedy and dreams of one day doing a comedy routine. He forgot that people would be watching when applying for the talent show and now he felt like he dug his own grave.

"It's ok...with our first performance we got nervous too...but we nailed it anyhow." Rose said, chipper as ever. Her and Juleka's band, Kitty Section also entered the talent show. "I have this trick where I imagine everyone in their underwear..." Juleka blushed as she tried hard not to think of Rose in her underwear.

"I tried that but then I saw myself in my underwear." Lysander droned.

Juleka stopped blushing and scratched her chin trying to think of something to help. "Imagine it is before an empty room?"

"That would defeat the purpose of a performance if there is no one to perform for." Lysander pointed out.

"Oh...er maybe..." Rose wanted to say but they were interrupted.

"Guys, we are early!" Luka said as he ran in on the scene, followed by Ivan. "That idiot Noël tried to practice for his bowling ball juggling act, he knocked himself and another contestant out, so we got moved up two timeslots!"

"Oh...I'm sorry Lysander..." Juleka said.

"No, this is your moment. Just go. You'll do fine...I'll be fine." Lysander said, the last sentence not as sincere as the first two sentences.

"All right...good luck to you too, Lys!" Juleka said as they hurried to get their instruments and get on stage quick enough.

Lysander instead huddles into a corner and hugs his legs as he shivered like a leaf in the wind. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this..."

Kagami was backstage as well. She was just here to support her classmates. Well, she tried. She heard from Marinette and Adrien good friends supported each other. Problem is that while several of her classmates had entered the stage, she didn't know what she could say to sound supportive enough. She just stood there. Damn her sheltered upbringing and lack of experience expressing herself. She sighed. This didn't turn out like she hoped.

However, she did notice one of the other new kids in the class. Lysander, she believed his name was. He was cowering in the corner and didn't look well. Maybe it would easier to talk to him since they were both new in class? What did she have to lose? She had to make a good first impression since she had not talked to him directly before. So perhaps she could try smiling? She approached him with a smile and said: "Hello?"

Lysander looked up at Kagami and blinked a few times. "Er...your smile...could use a bit of work." Lysander.

"I'll say!" a voice said. "She looks like she is like that clown from 'It', about to eat someone's brother in a storm drain!" a boy in a magician's outfit said.

"Jean!" a girl at his side said. It was someone from the other class, and if Lysander and Kagami's memory served she was called Aurore. "You could have phrased that infinitely better."

"Sorry, Northern light. Anyhow, no need to panic, you two...which ever of you enters the show. Can't be worse then my first show. I got Akumatized into the Magician of Misfortune because I flopped so hard." Jean said. Aurore facepalmed as Lysander's eyes widened. "Oh, er...but I got better this time. Didn't practice enough last time but now I'm sure..."

"Let's just get a move on before you dig yourself into a deeper hole." Aurore said as she pushed him along. "I am so sorry, he is a nice guy and a great boyfriend but his brain doesn't always signal his mouth in time." she said before they left Kagami alone with Lysander again.

"Well, there goes the rest of my meager amount of self-confidence." Lysander muttered.

Kagami didn't know what to say now...normally it was Adrien and Marinette whom helped her with everything, but the former wasn't allowed to attend and the latter helped the contestants with their outfits. She decided to just blurt out the first thing that came to mind: "So, what is your act going to be?"

Lysander sighed a bit. "It was supposed to be a comedy routine, but I am the real joke here."

"Oh, er...you like doing that, comedy?" Kagami asked. Way to break the ice, Kagami. Stating the obvious. You are bad at this.

"Comedy is my passion." Lysander said, letting out a soft smile. "People often underestimate the power of laughter you know. How a good chuckle makes you feel better instantly, allowing you throw off the weight of the world of your shoulders and live in that joyous moment..." Kagami could tell he was indeed passionate about his art, the way he spoke about it. She should know, she was passionate about her fencing, despite her composed attitude. "I'm sorry, it must sound a bit cheesy and boring."

"No!" Kagami said sharply. A bit too much. "I mean...it is good that you like what you do. I...am a fencer. My family has been full of prominent champions in fencing. And I admire them, I want to be like them. So...I commit myself to it." Ok, maybe it wasn't as bad, they could perhaps reach a common ground. "And during each match, I live for that moment, that moment of combat. You go up in it, tune everything out, nothing else matters. You wait for the moment, then you do not hesitate and strike."

Lysander's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa, that sounds intense."

She got his attention. He no longer seemed nervous as he had forgotten about his upcoming act. That was good, was it? Was him not being nervous the goal of this? Aside from making herself less nervous about talking to other people. "You should also do it. Go out there, you go up in your performance. Nothing else matters but that moment...you don't hesitate. Hesitation, doubt, anxiety, it can cost you a lot. But not striking when you don't have the chance costs you a match...or in your case a moment."

"That is weirdly appropriate. I have never seen someone compare combat to comedy before..." Lysander said, impressed. "And actually make it sound sensible. Quite impressive."

Kagami hid her surprise well, she had experience keeping herself composed. But she was surprised at herself being able to talk that well...at least to this shy kid. "You think so? I have no experience talking, socializing and that stuff..."

"Me neither. I needed help from Juleka and Rose to get a few words out to the others." Lysander said. "I don't know though if I can't get enough words out to be funny in a few moments..."

"Lysander Sangré?" a stage hand asked, ready to summon the next act.

"Well, this is the moment." Kagami said. "Are you going to hesitate, or are you going to have your moment?" she asked. "If you love doing something, you commit yourself to it."

Lysander no longer shivered. He got up and walked towards the stage. He stopped briefly and turned around to face Kagami again. "Thanks for the talk...Kagami?"

"Yes, that's my name." she noted. "Now go!" she said.

"And that was Aurore Boreale with her exotic umbrella dance, as for our next act, we have a comedy routine..." the announcer said. "Everyone give a large applause to Lysander Sangré, or as he is called tonight, Frère Sourire!" he said as a polite applause went through the audience.

Lysander took the stage. He looked at the crowd. He knew he saw his uncle somewhere in the back, whom raised his thumb up as far as he could to have Lysander notice him. Kagami's words were still fresh in his mind. Don't hesitate. This was his moment, he was doing what he loved doing best. He should take this moment. "Good evening everyone, you expecting a comedic genius whom is going to blabber some pretentious prattle and call it comedy. I have to disappoint you, that's not me, I don't even know what the word 'pretentious' means." there were a few soft chuckles in the audience. Ok, it was a start.

Kagami listened in, standing as close to the stage as she could without actually entering it. So she could listen in. He started off great, but it is not how you begin a match, it is how you end it. He needed to keep it up.

"What is the deal with Hawkmoth?" Ok, that was a subject people didn't expect to hear in a comedy routine. After all this is the person whom threatens Paris on a regular base, turning people into super powered minions. "I mean, why the cowl? The heroes of Paris just wear this mask around their eyes and no one knows whom they are. My conclusion: Hawkmoth is butt-ugly under that mask. Like they didn't just beat him with the ugly stick but used the entire tree, shoved the branches that fell off in any orfice and make him eat the fruits of that tree."

Kagami thought Lysander either had balls or was foolish for joking about Hawkmoth. Odd since both he and her were akumatized by the butterfly villain at one point. And he just called Paris' biggest threats ugly as sin..."Pffffffft..." Kagami didn't know why that weird sound escaped her lips, as she tried to keep her mouth shut tight but air came out anyways...did she almost laugh? In fact, some people in the audience did laugh, even a bit nervously.

"Now we know why he wants those Miraculouses. He wants that wish, the wish to not look like a garbage fire under that cowl!" Lysander continued. Kagami chuckled. She didn't know why but she chuckled at that joke. And several in the audience did too.

Kagami couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. like genuine laughter. Why was she laughing so hard? Her laughter must have not only been heard, but as laughter is, it is also infectious as several audience members also started to laugh, more audibly though.

"You know that's also why he contacts his victims telepathically, if he were to appear in person without cowl, they'd run for the hills. In fact, he just has to take off his claws and there will be enough people whom he can Akumatize no problem!" Lysander continued. He was on fire. The room was now in laughter, and he enjoyed the fact he was able to do that with his jokes.

"And what is up with the costume designs for his villains? It is like he ATE the Golden Age of comic book designs and threw up all over his butterflies! Two words, people: Mister Pigeon!" There was a lot of laughter at that, and Lysander never felt better. 

When his act finally was over, people had cheered for him as he went off stage. He was greeted again by Kagami. Her face looked flushed, he had never seen her before like this. "That went well, that went better then I ever hoped."

"I noticed. You were..." Kagami smiled softly. "Really funny." she admitted. She let out a chuckle as one of Lysander's jokes was still fresh on her mind.

Lysander smiled. "Your laugh is nice. You should laugh more often. It looks good on you...laughing, I mean." he said as he noticed how pretty Kagami was when she laughed. 

"Well...I can try." Kagami said.

"I want to thank you for your help, Kagami. You gave me the confidence to push through." Lysander said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing. It seemed the right thing to do." Kagami said.

Lysander looked at Kagami in a new light. Her words from before the show still rang in his head. Don't hesitate... "Will you go out with me?" He had blurted it out before he knew it and now had slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, that was too direct of me..."

Kagami puts a finger on his lip. "No. It was good. You didn't hesitate." she removed her finger. You have a time, date and place in mind? If it helps, I am free after my fencing class Saturday at eleven."

"That would be good...You know the Needlemouse? New restaurant...Italian and British cuisine? Real cosy place?" Lysander added.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Kagami said. Later that evening, the winners were announced. Lysander barely didn't make the top three, but he didn't mind. He was just happy that he was able to pull it off at all. And he was glad he got along with Kagami now. After the show, she was ready to head home, before curfew sets in. "I see you saturday, then?"

"Yeah, sure." Lysander said. As Kagami was picked up by her driver, it was only then that the realization struck him with full force. "Ohmygosh! I just asked Kagami out on a date."

When his uncle came to congratulate his nephew, he didn't get the chance as he had to catch his falling nephew in mid-air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two this time, but it is quality over quantity...hopefully.
> 
> I didn't get time to explore Sabrina or Kagami yet in my fanfics. But I am glad i was able to do it here.
> 
> And I just realized Lysander and Kagami are both awkward in their own way so...why not?


	27. The Director part 1

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 7: THE DIRECTOR, PART I**

"Officer Jones...the monster is gone for now. But if it was able to come back before, how do we know if it won't come back again? Is it gone for good this time?" a young girl agent with blue eyes and blue hair asked her partner.

"I am not sure, Agent Smith. But I know one thing...we took him down together each time. As long as we have each other, no matter how many times the monster comes back, I know we can defeat it together." the blond haired green-eyed officer replied in return. "Whatever happens in the future, I'll face it with you." he stroked Agent Smith's cheek with his hand.

"And I promise to always be by your side, my love." Agent Smith said as she cupped Officer Jones' cheek with her hand. They leaned in for each other and shared a passionate kiss. It seemed to go on for an eternity.

"Should the kiss scene be that long?" Chloé asked, standing next to Nino as Nino was directing his new short film, Horrificator II. Like last year, he has entered a movie competition for youngsters and he was making a follow up to the short film he made last year.

"I don't know, but keep that camera rolling." Nino said.

"Like I'd ever pass up a single moment of this picture." Alya said, manning the camera, with her 'shipping-face' on.

When Officer Jones, aka Adrien and Agent Smith, aka Marinette remembered they needed to come up for air, they finally broke apart. There was a 'Cut!' from Nino as the boyfriend and girlfriend looked sheepish. "Sorry about that, we just got carried away." Marinette said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Dudinette. This may work to our advantage. The love and passion will seem more genuine that way." Nino said. "Now we just have to edit this scene and that first price is as good as ours." Nino said as he checked the footage. "It will be even better then last year."

"Yeah, we had a strong crew behind us." Chloé noted. Most of the class has collaborated, but this time they went all out. Max has created an animatronic which was a piece of technical marvel, Juleka and Rose did great in the make-up department, Marinette was a good female lead and costume designer, Luka did the background music.

"Indeed. I want to thank all you guys for your help." Nino said to his classmates.

"Hey, directing is one of your dreams, what friends would we be if we didn't help you achieve it?" Adrien said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You still wanted to help me even after last year...I wasn't exactly being easy to work with. I mean, I added a kiss scene without informing anyone else..." Nino said, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you didn't, me and Marinette wouldn't have the kiss scene now." Adrien said.

"Do we need an excuse to snog?" Marinette asked.

"Not really but I like the extra cosplay." Adrien said with catty smirk. Marinette did an obvious pretend to be annoyed and give him a slight push but she was just humoring him.

"That reminds me, maybe we should get Chloé and Luka both in the lead next time..." Alya said.

"Don't you even dare." Chloé warned Alya with a dangerous sounding tone.

"Did anyone mention my name?" Luka asked.

"Er...yes, we were talking about how good you music was for this movie." Chloé said hastily. Luka smiled at the compliment.

"You must know that this year you are not the only one in our school whom is making a shortfilm. Aren't you the least bit worried about the others?" Marinette asked Nino.

"Hey, they also deserve a chance. If they win where I don't, the more power to them, and still a victory for the College Françoise Dupont. Best to be sportive...but a bit of healthy competition won't hurt." Nino said.

"That's a mature way to look at it. Though whom are the others in our school taking part in the competition?" Chloé asked curiously.

"We know Reece Wooldridge is doing one too." Marinette said.

"I also heard about someone called Brie...something is doing one too that but I don't know who that is." Adrien noted.

"Brie Masterson? Oh, she is a new student in my class and she is...well, she is a piece of work." Luka said, butting in the conversation. "It's difficult to explain but...it's best you don't know her." Coming from Luka, that was something, as he rarely showed the ability to dislike someone.

"What is it with this school and new students as of late?" Alya noted.

"I don't know but if this person manages to get Luka's ire I am not sure if I want to meet this person." Marinette said.

"You know, it's getting late, let's go to the computer room to edit the movie and ready it for submission." Nino said. The rest agreed with that and left the locker room, the scene they were allowed to use in their after-school hours for their movie.

Somewhere else, Reece was doing the filming for his own movie. "Okay, that was a good fight scene. But now we have the final scene. Scott, Rosie, get ready. Now Rosie, you have been playing this badass but respectable heroine but you have to show a different side to Metallina. She shows a vulnerable side, due to her status as a gynoid and uncertainty for the future. She needs to show that despite her mechanical nature, she is really human inside. You think you can do that?"

Rosie, a girl whom was in the same class as Aurore, Mireille and Jean, nodded. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black and white bodysuit and had wings on her back made out of tin foil. "I think so." she said nervously.

"I don't think you can do so, I KNOW you can. You are doing great." Reece assured her. "Kiva, you and Aurore can rest. Scott, you and Rosie are up. Jean, on my mark..." Reece said as everyone in position, Jean Duparc readying the camera. "Lights, camera...ACTION!" he said.

Then Rosie got into her character of Metallina. "Logan, are you ok? You took a nasty blow."

Scott, whom had fake bloodied bandages around his waist gave a hearty chuckle. "It's worse then it looks. I'll be fine."

"You shouldn't have taken that attack for me. I am the battle robot, not you. You could have been killed and I wouldn't have been able to live...live with myself?" Rosie asked, as if the word 'live' doesn't describe her well.

"You may be a battle robot but you are also my friend, and I wouldn't bear to just stand by and do nothing. I just don't like to see my friends get hurt." Scott said, also diving into his role.

"I am a machine, I am expendable, I can be rebuilt, you cannot." Rosie said, now looking sad and close to breaking down into tears.

"Not to me. You are more then a machine, I care for you, Lina." Scott replied. "Even if you were rebuilt, it still wouldn't be you, it would look like you. Metallina, you have become more then a machine. Your kindness, your caring personality, your ability to defy you programming and stand up for what's right, it makes you...human. More so then those whom created you. You are a person, and a wonderful one at that, and one worth protecting."

Rosie managed to get into it so much she shed a real tear and chuckled. "I appreciate you having my back, but don't be so reckless again next time."

"No promises." Scott said with a cheeky grin. After seeing enough of Chat Noir on the ladyblog he hoped he nailed that same type of smirk. "So...what comes next?"

Rosie sighed. "I don't know. The Organization is still at large, and they want to recover me. They cannot allow a rogue unit like me to exist. I beat their robot assassins, but they will send others. I won the battle but the war is still beginning."

"But you are going to keep fighting, are you?" Scott asked.

"Of course I will. I am the only one whom can stand up to them. If I don't do anything, more people will get hurt and I cannot allow that. So I will fight until the end, until the Organization is dismantled and peace has returned." Rosie said with full conviction.

"If anyone can do it, it is you. I believe in you." Scott said.

"I don't know what the future brings, Logan. But for what it is worth...I am glad I got to have you as a friend." Rosie said.

"Same here, Lina. Glad you are my friend." Scott said.

"And...cut! That was great!" Reece said excited. "You nailed it. The perfect ending for the shortfilm. With this it will be a success. All we need to do is edit the footage together and...oh, silly me. I have to thank you all guys for helping making this possible."

"It's nothing, we're friends, it's what we do." Scott said.

"You helped me get over my stage fright by convincing me to enter the talent show. I am just repaying a favor to a friend." Kiva said. "I'm sure your short film will blow their socks off."

"We better get to editing. You have a winning movie to put together." Scott said as he turned to Marc and Nathaniel, the two artists also having decided to help out Reece's film. "Marc, Nathaniel, you're the artists, you should be able to add some cool effects to the footage."

"Should be no problem...what do you think, Nath? Manga effects?" Marc asked his boyfriend.

"Definately. Sparks and lightning effects whenever she hits an enemy hard enough?" Nathaniel suggested back.

"Of course, we have a machine theme, better go all the way. Besides, lightning is cool." Marc said. "You can animate the wings on Metallina?"

"As if you need to ask. Make the tips of the feather tips look blade-like?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh, that sounds cool. Do that!" Marc said.

"I think these two have it covered just fine." Reece thought to himself, as he and his crew went towards the computer room.

Scott and Nino's group would bump into each other in front of the computer room though. "Oh, Scott. I guess you're here to edit your movie too?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, it's almost done. You?" Scott replied.

"Also about done. So...who goes first?" Nino asked.

"Oh...we could flip a coin?" Reece said awkwardly.

"Move over!" a third voice said as the two were suddenly pushed aside by a tall female blonde figure. She looked to be around Luka's age. "The computer room is mine to use."

"Well, that was plain rude." Reece muttered.

"Yeah, dudette. What was that for, and who do you think you are?" Nino asked, sounding miffed.

"I am not your 'dudette'...whatever that word is supposed to mean. I am Brie Masterson, the next bit upcoming female director. Because the world needs more of those. The world of film directing is already male dominated and they don't produce movies that appeal to the female audience properly. I am going to fix that." the girl introduced herself.

"Normally I'd say 'ladies first' but you are very rude, Missy! Wait in line like a proper person." Reece said.

"I don't take orders from you two boys. I deserve this more. I am going to show that a female director is just as good as any dumb male." Brie said.

"But wouldn't that desire to get better then your male peers undermine the entire concept of trying achieve equality?" Marinette said.

"I heard about you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I must say I respect you, you got yourself a leadership role as class president, an example for all strong females. I have no beef with you. So don't get involved into matters you have no idea about." Brie said.

Marinette huffed. "Now listen, I didn't take the role to boss around boys. I took the role because I felt that changes needed to be made, for the betterment of both boys and girls in the class. I am not a leader, I am just one whom took initiative to help others. And one more thing, Nino and Reece are friends. They both have dreams of becoming a director, like you. But unlike you they do it because they like doing it. Not to prove anything. And I don't like how you push others around based on gender, and prejudice is something I cannot stand." Adrien was so in awe of his girlfriend. He thought it was hot when she showed her inner Ladybug as Marinette.

"I thought you could be better, Dupain-Cheng...But you are naive and childish. You think that there aren't any boys or men whom give strong women like us hell?" Brie said.

"That may be true. But they are actions of individuals and individuals whom do wrong must get punished accordingly, but you never condemn a group of people for the action of a few. Besides, the opposite can be true. A girl can hurt a boy just as bad. And you are doing that now, it makes you as bad as the people you blame." Marinette said. This earned her cheers from her peers.

Brie looked red and if she was about to explode. "You are just as short sighted as the rest...You are going to regret those words, little girl. I have a very influential family..."

"Oh, I tremble in my shoes." Marinette said. Seriously, compared to Chloé in her bad period, Audrey Bourgeois and several Akumas she faced as Ladybug, Brie was as dangerous to her as a ticked off hamster.

Brie sighed. Marinette refused to be intimidated. But she was not her main focus, so she shouldn't waste any more time. "Fine, you give your boy toys the multimedia room. My computer at home can do the editing much better anyways. But you'll see, I will win that contest and I will leave you in the dust." she said as she left.

"Don't tell me I was that bad." Chloé said.

"Nah, she was worse. You had it out for me, but you never showed prejudice towards gender or anything." Marinette said. "But she is far less dangerous then you. I don't care how rich or influential she claims her family is, so are your and Adrien's families. We can handle her."

"We still got to edit our movies..." Reece butted in.

"So...Rock, paper scissors on who goes first?" Nino suggested.

Several weeks later...after both movies were edited and submitted, all the participants were invited to attend the event where the winners would be decided. "Hello Paris, this is Alec Cataldi and I'll be your host tonight. And welcome to the 7th edition of the Junior Movie festival, where the winner will be chosen for the best short film produced by promising young minds. Maybe a future director is among these youthful talents..."

"He's hamming it up." Marinette noted. She was sitting next to her friends. Each of the movie's producer and crews were given their own table to sit at.

"Why is it every time an event is hosted he is picked to do so?" Adrien wondered.

Alya wasn't listening to the others as she was busier looking at Brie. She noticed Brie's table had far less people and they didn't look happy to be there. Probably forced into helping her make her movie for her. All were girls, no surprise. Brie looked way too smug for her liking. "Alya, babe...you okay?"

"What?" Alya said as she snapped out of it. "Oh, er...sorry, I was just. I don't trust Brie. Yeah, no surprise but she looks off. She looks like...sorry to say Chloé, but she looks like the old you whenever she was hatching a hair-brained scheme."

"No offense and...that really is a scheme face if I ever saw one. You think she has been sabotaging something? Wouldn't put it past her." Chloé replied.

"I trust the security around the entered movies and with the added security Max and Markov added we shouldn't worry too much, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have done anything else." Alya said. "I am keeping an eye on her."

"Well, you best do it quietly, they are about to play all the entries." Nino said as he became excited for his movie to be played.

Each of the short films, always between ten minutes and half an hour each, were being played for the public to see. There were various things from comedy, to a western (those aren't dead yet, apparently) and more then a few superhero ones. Nino was one of the few with a horror theme. He was proud when his entry was played, and the people in the room genuinely flinched at the horrifying moments. Max' editing has made sure the footage flew together smoothly.

Reece's was a superhero movie, and an emotional one about a robot girl whom learns what it learns to be human. Nino admitted it hit the right feels, and the action scenes were well shot. And the manga-like special effects courtesy of Nathaniel and Marc were breathtaking. He looked at Reece's table. Reece was on the edge of his seat, Rosie looked at disbelief as she wondered 'Did I do that?' when she saw herself on-screen. Nathaniel and Marc snuggled closer and were moved to tears as they displayed pride in the effects they added.

Brie's on the other hand was...well, it was stupid. Brie was not only the producer but the lead actress, playing some sort of Majestia ripoff (and knowing his girlfriend's taste in comic books, he recognized a Majestia ripoff right away) called Gia the Glorious. A dumb superhero flick where Brie clearly had centered the attention around herself, and her dumb male sidekick was serving as a punching bag and a joke. Speaking of jokes, she also made some really inappropiate jokes in the movie itself. Luckily they were SHORT films or Nino may have bashed his brains in.

After all of the movies were shown, it was time for the judges to make a final deliberation. Alya still kept her eye on the incredibly smug looking Brie, and looked among the judges, whom looked unusually nervous. Her gut feeling told her something about the whole thing stinks and it was not Adrien's Camembert this time.

"And on to the finalists...the final three are...Horrificator II, directed by Nino Lahiffe." People applauded while Nino looked flattered and nervous. "Metallina, directed by Reece Wooldridge." more applause happened and Reece had the same reaction as Nino. "And finally...Gia the Glorious, directed by Brie Masterson? Ok..." Alec said with disbelief. The audience only applauded to be polite, but it was weak. But Brie acted as if she was praised for the best thing since cake. Everyone was in disbelief that Brie's movie was among the final three.

"And now, this envelope contains the final decisions by the judges." Alec said as he held up a golden envelope. He opened it slowly as a dramatic drum solo played to build the tension. "And the winner of the Junior Movie Festival is..." Alec said as he went wide eyed at what he read, rubbed his eyes to see if he was not mistaken. He eyed the judges whom just meekly nodded. Alec sighed and without his usual cheer he said: "Gia the Glorious by Brie Masterson."

There wasn't much enthusiasm from the crowd, and they only clapped, once again, to be polite. Though the majority looked baffled and miffed at the result. Brie just stood up and made an overly dramatic bow as she ran onto the stage, leaving her little disgruntled crew in the dust. She took to the stage and gave a very grating speech: "Thank you, thank you. I want to say I am surprised but I am not. I knew that through hard work and dedication I would show the world that I could do it, that any female director can do it, that they can survive and thrive in a man's world..."

The others started turning her out after that, as she continued to brag about herself. But despite everything she never gave any credit to her crew, despite the hard work they put into it. Nino and Reece both looked dejected. Nino just tried to wrap his mind around it. But Reece felt heartbroken. He really wanted his movie to succeed. He wanted to show the world a character they can relate to, to feel sorry for to admire. And while he would have accepted any other movie winning, he couldn't bear Brie's...Brie only used the movie for moving forward her own misguided beliefs and went against anything he himself believed in. She didn't deserve it yet she won...

Alya was checking her phone when Brie went on a rant. She looked up the name of the judges and the name of Brie's mother, because she wanted to know how Brie worked. Her smug look through the entire thing showed that way more was going on. Her boyfriend would not lose to this alpha-bitch. She could not let it slide.

Someone else took note of this event. "Ah, the feeling of heartbreak when the product you put your blood, sweat and tears into, overshadowed by something mindless and mean-spirited, having lost to the one person whom didn't deserve to win. A sentiment I know all too well." Hawkmoth said as he summoned one of the white butterflies, closed his hands around it. He infused it with dark energy and sent it on his way.

At his table, Reece's crew did his best to comfort him. "Hey, those critics don't know what they are talking about. The audience loved it, you saw it to yourself. Whom takes the judges seriously anymore?" Scott said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"You have already given us a chance to shine and we made it this far..." Rosie said nervously.

"Reece, her movie is trash. It will be forgotten but everyone will remember Metallina..." Kiva added.

"I know you are trying, guys but...I don't think this is a blow I can easily recover from. I...I need some air." he said as he left. It would not be considered polite to leave before the ceremony was done, but he extends the same courtship that Brie had given him: None. He left the room, and eventually the building, going outside, and sit down on the stairs leading into the building, grabbing his head and crying. "Why her, why did it have to be her?" Reece growled in anger, as suddenly the black corrupted butterfly entered his glasses. Now the pink hologram butterfly mask formed over his head as Paris' greatest villain would speak in his mind.

"Director...you put your heart and soul in your movie, and it didn't lose out to another talented director, but to a bully whom created anything but a gem. You wanted to show the world true cinematic art...I give you the chance to do so, bigger and better then ever. And the only thing I demand in return is the Miraculouses of Paris' heroes. Do we have an agreement?"

Reece had a mean smirk on his face, so unlike him. "Lights, camera, action!" he said as he was engulfed in the block and purple oily energy that always went hand in hand with the Akuma transformations.

"...of course, only someone as marvelous as me could pull this of, as I have the determination and guts any man would be envious off..." Brie said, whom had mindlessly droned on in her speech, which lasted way too long to begin with. She was interrupted when blew the door of the entrance of his hinges. "What the...who dares to ruin my big moment?"

An Akumatized Reece entered the room. He now had grey skin, red markings on his face, hiding his eyes behind some dark shades. He has a spiffy brown jacket with red and silver around the shoulders, reddish purple pants, brown shoes and black gloves. "Good evening, ladies and Gentleman. I am the Director. And everyone of you here will witness live, the making of the new improved Metallina movie. In fact, you all will be part of the cast and crew! With Brie Masterson in her final role as the villainess of the movie..." the Director lowered his glasses enough to show his black Scylla, eyes with red pupils, which now eyed Brie...

Brie wasn't having it. Whether she was stupid or didn't have experience with the Akumas yet, she opened her big noisehole: "Who do you think you are, demanding that a wonderful girl like me would become part of your demeaning boy-oriented trashfire you call a movie? You know I'll..." Brie said but the Director raised his sleeve, and film reel came out of his sleeve and tied her up and gagged her.

The crowd descended in a panic and all tried to leave. "We have to sneak out and transform now." Marinette said quietly. It would not be hard to escape in the confusion of the mass panic going on right now.

Not everyone sought to escape, Reece's friends gathered around him. "Reece, please control yourself. I know it was bad earlier, but Hawkmoth is turning you into a pawn." Scott begged.

"I know what it's like...he forces you to turn into the worst version of yourself. And it is hard to resist but...I can't bear seeing you like this." Kiva said.

"Please don't do this, not over Brie...she's not worth it." Rosie added.

"I know you guys try...but like I said, it will not work." the Director said, sounding sad for a moment. But then he put up his grin again. "But the show must go on. But no worries, I promise you'll like what I have in store." The Director pulled out a clapperboard. "Now, can't let anyone leave just yet, we haven't started filming yet...But we have to set the scene first..." he said as he clapped the clapperboard, and the entire scene became engulfed into a reality-distorting light...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next episode is starting, and it includes the Director, the Akumatized form of Reece, whom is based on my friend and beta reader Reece Wooldridge. I asked him what type of Akuma he wants his persona to be and I developed a story around it.
> 
> Brie Masterson and Rosie are his characters too. Brie Masterson is based on Brie Larson, whom plays Captain Marvel in the MCU, whom didn't make herself popular with bullying and dismissive attitude on social media, and for pushing the SJW agenda with her movie. I am going to keepher her in the fic, and she'll fulfill the villainous roles normally done by Chloé and Lila, since I redeemed those two.
> 
> Second is Rosie, whom is based on Rosa Salazar, whom portrays Alita in Alita: Battle Angel, a movie Reece likes a lot. She will not be very recurring but she will have other appearances.
> 
> Anyhow, part one is done, I hope to get the other two parts done before the end of the week...hopefully.
> 
> How the Director and Metallina look: https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Director-and-metallina-817120650


	28. The Director, part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it in advance, the Director is a personal fav among the Akumas I created.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 7: THE DIRECTOR, PART II**

After clapping his magical clapping board, the Director has transformed the tv studio into a new building of his own making, it was dark, Gothicf and bleak, with shades of purple and blood red mixed in and sporting a huge sign now saying 'Akuma Studios, where true movie magic is made!' with the smirking face of the Director and the symbol of Hawkmoth is displayed. In his new director's chair, where the award ceremony was once held, the Director overlooked the movie set he created from the transformed showroom. Now there were several Moth Swarm Drones running across the set, as if they were movie studio personnel instead of evil minions. Several people were transformed as were trapped in some bleachers, as if they were forced to be a live audience.

Others were not stick in the bleachers, like Rosie, Scott and Kiva. "So, what do you guys think of my new movie studio? We will be able to make so many great movies together!" The Director said with glee. 

"We?" Scott asked.

"Of course 'we'! You guys are my friends. I want to share all of this, what I can do, what I have access to, with you guys." The Director said. His friends looked at him in fear. "No need to be afraid. I am not going to hurt you, you guys looked out for me, supported me. You even overcame your anxieties for me." 

"Reece, I know it sounds glamorous now, but gaining Power from Hawkmoth is making a deal with the devil, you have to calm down, because you won't win in the end." Scott begged.

"I know you are worried, and I appreciate it. But no worries, I have it under control. I am more then a director here. I am a god here. And I can have you share that power." the Director said. "Scott, you have been my bestie since we lived in Brittain, to leave you out would be a sin. Kiva, you were so nervous and anxious, but you came through to help in the movie. And Rosie, there is no Metallina without you."

"Reece, this is madness...Please..." Rosie begged.

"Not Reece. I am a director, and not any Director, I am THE Director." Reece said, lowering his glasses to show off his inhuman black, red-pupiled eyes. "I control the horizontal, and the vertical. I control the story, but I cannot bring the characters to life, only you guys can. And the characters come from you. All I want to do is let them out...Gone are the anxieties!" he waved his hand, and Kiva, Aurore, Scott and Rosie all saw lights forming at their feet. 

Kiva's was crawling up the fastest. "Reece, this is not funny anymore. Please stop!"

"Gone are the days of hiding your potential." the Director continued as if he didn't hear Kiva's begging.

Scott saw the light was up to his waist. "Reece, that is enough! Control yourself!" Scott shouted.

"No longer hiding whom you are!" The Director continued.

With Rosie, the light was already up to her neck. "REECE!" she said as she cried before she was completely engulfed. 

Rosie was now in a black and white bodysuit with a white domino mask and huge angelic-looking robotic wings. Kiva and Aurore looked like humans in combat gear, but they had mechanical parts sticking out of their body and Scott looked still human, but he has a sort of outfit with a brown leather jacket and combat boots, like he wore when playing Logan in the Metallina short film. "And now...you are part of my world, by my side my closest friends, my ultimate crew!" the Director said, as now the transformed people wore identical smirks to the Director's.

The Director was smirking as he then turned to someone whom had been standing there baffled and paralyzed with fear. "And finally..., our newest cast member." It was a nervous looking Brie, whom was trapped on the set, but she was just stuck in a pure white business suit. "I am so glad you decided to accept the role, Brie. I am sure the role of the villainess is just perfect for you." 

Brie didn't look amused. "Stop this madness! You just couldn't take your loss like a so called man and you are resorting to these dirty tactics to get petty revenge. Well, you have made a mistake!" Brie said as she charged at the Director. However, the Akumatized villain just held up his hand, a shockwave came from it and sent Brie flying back. 

"Ah, ah, ah! We haven't started recording the fight scenes yet. Metallina, this is your moment to shine!" the Director turned to the transformed Rosie, whom spread her wings. "We have to make the fight scene looking convincing. But don't break her yet. After all, we may not get the scene right in the first shot." the Director said, sounding maliciously playful.

"I'm sorry, Director, but production is cancelled." the voice of Chat Noir said as he, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace arrive on the scene. "You are being shut down for your movie not following the safety restrictions."

"Ah, the special guest stars have arrived, the heroes of Paris. They are going to up the ratings of these movies. Even more so with the tragic ending in which they lose the Miraculouses and they are crushed, but a new heroine rises up in the form of Metallina." the Director said. 

"Reece, I know that it must be hard to lose to someone like Brie, whom uses her movie to push her own twisted agenda..." Ladybug said.

"I'm still here, you know!" Brie huffed.

Ladybug ignored her. "...But Hawkmoth is using you, and you will never get to live your dream fair and square, if you are an Akuma." 

"I'm sorry, but this is a chance of the lifetime and I'm not passing it up. So the show must go on! I cannot let you remain on the set of my movie to interrupt this great moment, but I don't want you to be too far off until I need you for your big scene. I'll allow you to be kept busy in the mean time." the Director said as he snapped his fingers.

Metallina, the cyborg Kiva and Aurore and the Moth Swarm Drones charge at the heroes. Rena and Carapace engaged the Drones, whom they were able to mostly handle. Ladybug took to the sky and engaged Metallina, while Chat and Queen Bee handled Cyborg Kiva and Cyborg Aurore. 

Brie tried to sneak out in the confusion, but found her legs wrapped with film reel, before being tripped and dragged back on the set. The reel was connected to the hands of the Director, whom has lassoed her and dragged her back. "That won't do. We didn't get to shoot your big moment yet." he said with a smirk.

"Let me go you madman!" Brie huffed.

"Mad? What is mad is that your movie won. I created a movie with a complex character, a person you feel for, relate to, look up. Your movie had a bad example whom pushes someone around because she could. And I am going to show the world whom can create a true movie gem." the Director said. He then turned his head to see the scuffle with the heroes. 

Ladybug was keeping up with Metallina in the air, the two agilely flying around each other and trying to get hits in. Rena and Carapace were dealing with an onslaught of Drones. Chat Noir was fighting a cyborg Kiva, whom now morphed his hands into spiky maces, which Chat blocked with his staff. Aurore's umbrella sported a sharp blade tip, which she used to swipe at Queen Bee, whom avoided the swipes. The Director smirked as he got the heroes where he wanted them. He pulled out his Clapper Board and clapped it again, as a warphole opened up underneath the heroes.

"What the Heeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Chat said as he fell in, closely followed by Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge. Cyborg Kiva and Aurore jumped up and were grabbed by their arms by Metallina, while the Drones just took flight to avoid it.

Only an airborne Ladybug had avoided it. "No!" she screamed to her teammates. She then saw Metallina, holding her cyborg compations and swung them around, the cyborg Aurora knocking Ladybug out of the air, after she fell into the warphole. It closed and vanished. 

A butterfly hologram mask appeared over the Director's face. "I know I should get the Miraculous. In fact this is part of my plan. What, you are in my mind, you can read it..." There was a moment of silence. "Glad you understand. A brilliant idea if I say so myself. It will all work out. While we have our heroes occupied as they fall in my trap, mind if I continue my movie? Ok, thanks Hawkmoth." He linked his fingers, turned his hands back and made a cracking sound. "Now, let us get back to business, I have a movie to remake."

Metallina landed on the set as she cracked her neck as the film reel which had entangled Brie faded. Brie got up as she took a battle pose. "I have to warn you, I am trained in martial arts!" Metallina made a gesture with her hand that aid 'Bring it on!' Brie charged forward and was prepared to clobber the transformed girl. But unfortunately all the martial arts prowess in the world doesn't help when you went up against an Akuma or an Akuma-enhanced minion. So in a fraction of a second she was on her butt, hard. Brie was sure she broke her tailbone. "Ouch..." she said dazed.

"Ok, you nailed the landing, second take!" the Director said.

"You didn't have the camera roll yet!" Brie noted. "Your girl puppet is not even acting." 

"Oh no, we are not doing the actual filming yet, this is just combat practice. And you suck at it. So we may still need a few more practice rounds." the Director said as he shrugged.

"But in the original shortfilm the main villain never fought Metallina directly, he sent his assassins. So why am I here?" Brie asked.

"It's a remake with a longer running time, some changes are inevitable; Now get up, let's whip you into shape." the Director said with an evil grin on his face as he rubbed his hands. Brie felt a sense of dread as she realized the Akumatized villain was toying with her, and when she was done with her, she would be a broken toy ripe for the trash. "Don't piss yourself, girl, it would not look really well on that white bodysuit..." the Director continued. Brie hoped that wherever the Director sent the heroes, they got back quickly to save her ass.

The heroes fell from the sky as they found themselves in what appeared to be the locker room of College Françoise Dupont. Only everything seemed darker, less colorful and more dreary. "I can't believe that he got the drop on us like that." Ladybug muttered as she got up. "If I didn't waste time trying to talk into him..."

"You should not feel guilty for trying to reach out to someone with the intent to help, bugaboo." Chat assured her. "It seems Mr. Director can open portals. We just head back to the studio and kick his butt." 

"Wait, why didn't he take our Miraculous?" Queen Bee asked. "Why sent us back to the school knowing we may make our way back to him?" 

Carapace noticed the drab colors and then saw a puddle of something pink, light purplish and slimy. He dipped his fingers in it and rubbed it between his fingers to test the viscosity as his eyes widened. "I have seen this slime before...Oh no! I don't think that we're back in school, guys." Nino stammered.

"What do you mean?" Rena Rouge asked as she felt something on her shoulder. Some of the same slime that Carapace was studying earlier. "Yuck!" she said with a disgusted look on her face. Then a sort of realization struck her as she looked up. A pair of huge yellow eyes opened as she heard a soft growling. "Oh poop!" she muttered as she quickly dove aside to avoid being crushed by the big, bulky and slimy form of Horrificator. It roared as it charged at the heroes.

"Where did it come from? I thought Reece was Akumatized, not Mylène!" Queen Bee noted as she avoided a swipe from the Horrificator.

"I don't think this is the real Horrificator. This is the version from our movie, brought to life by the Director's movie-based reality warping power." Nino said. It explains the discoloring, this is how the movie looked like after Max edited it." Nino realized. 

"I think the Director is more powerful then we anticipated." Ladybug said before she had to jump out of the way of a slime wad shot from the Horrificator's mouth. The beast charged, but Chat jumped up and whacked the beast in the face, sending it flinching. Chat then lashed with his baton a few more times, but the creature caught on, grabbed Chat by his weapon, and then tossed him across the room. The creature roared and shot a blob of goo. Carapace held up his shield in front of him, and made it spin around to diffuse the goop. Ladybug and Queen Bee then lashed with their yoyo and trompo respectively at the creature's face, sending it reeling. It roared in pain and swiftly turned, swiping the heroes with its tail and knocking the heroes into the lockers.

"Wait, this is the Horrificator, right?" Chat realized. "We sing the Smelly Wolf song and it should shrink down from a lack of fear to feed of." the others nodded, as Chat started to sing and the others joined.

_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf_   
_Trapped in the stinky hut._   
_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf_   
_I'm gonna kick your..._

_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf_   
_Stinky breath and slimy drool._   
_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf_   
_You're just a silly fool!_

__Horrificator just looked at the heroes confused before she roared and charged at them again, the heroes avoided being tackled by this behemoth by jumping aside. "This is not the Akuma version of the Horrificator, but the movie version, it doesn't have the weakness to the song!" Carapace explained. 

The Horrificator roared so hard the ground started to shake and the lights started to flicker. The heroes were now in the dark. The lights only went on during brief periods. And in the moments of light the form of the Horrificator appeared, but it was like looking at pictures, images on a film that didn't run fast enough to appear like fluid movements. The heroes had to stand in a circle, back to back. The Horrificator came close during another bout of light, but it was knocked back by Chat, whom could see in the dark. "I'll be your eyes. On my mark, strike!" 

The heroes all nodded and decided to rely on Chat..."Carapace!" he started. Nino thrusted his shield forward to fend of the Horrificator whom was in his proximity. The lights went out again as the Horrificator retreated in the shadows. He would repeat the game. "Ladybug!" Ladybug managed to twirl her yo-yo to fend off some of the Horrificator goop. It went dark again. "Queen Bee!" Queen Bee dodged a swipe of the Horrificator and kicked in the face before it retreated in the shadows. "Rena!" Rena avoided being chomped by the Horrificator by rolling aside and hitting it in the side of its face. It went dark again and it is gone.

"Ugh! This isn't working. We can't hurt it, only fend it off." Rena said.

"In the movie it was near unstoppable and even if they defeated it, I left it deliberately open-ended for a potential return." Carapace said.

"Maybe we don't have to beat it, just stop it. Queen Bee?" Ladybug said. 

"Right. Chat, on your mark." Queen Bee said. 

As the lights were dimming again and the Horrificator moved in the shadow. They had to let it get close enough, as they would only get one shot with this. They heard a low rumbling growl as the lights flickered again and the Horrificator got close enough for an attempted pounce. "Queen Bee, now!" Chat said.

Queen Bee said. "VENOM!" Once her trompo fused to her forearm in a stinger gauntlet, she jumped up, avoided the goop shots that were aimed at her and then planted her stinger in between the eyes of the creature, paralyzing it. She landed gracefully. "There, that should keep it still long enough for us to..." 

It was then that the world faded around them. It was weird, it was like they were having flashes of white, but they could also see an outline of a film reel, it is like at an old fashioned movie theater, where the reel ran out after the movie is done...

Back with the Director's movie project. Brie was being wedgie'd by Metallina, whom was hovering in the air as she had lifted Brie off the ground like a demented sort of yo-yo. "Yes, that's it! She is the villain that is responsible for all your turmoil. You don't just want to beat her, you want to humiliate her. Very creative Lina, keep going, the camera loves you!" the Director said.

"Does it give you pleasure, you filthy man-child to see an innocent girl like me humiliated like this?" Brie shouted, crying. 

"An innocent girl? No! You on the other hand, yes!" the Director said. "I hope someone captured that look on her face, I want to edit that in, to show that the high and mighty acting villainess is deep down a pathetic and sad little girl." 

With the heroes again, they found themselves in an entirely different place now. They were inside an old fashioned western town...sandy desert, wooden houses, rolling tumbleweeds. "Where are we now? What happened to the Horrificator?" Chat asked dazed.

Ladybug walked over to a sign and saw a plaque that said 'Hotshot Gulch'. "It says 'Hotshot Gulch'...that's the name of one of the shortfilms, the steampunk western." Ladybug realized.

"So the Director is sending us across all the short films?" Carapace said. "First Horrificator, now this..." 

Rena Rouge and Chat Noir's ears start to twitch as they shout "Look out!", warning their teammates in time as they prevented themselves from being turned into Swiss cheese as bullets filled the air. The heroes dodged the gunfire, or tried to block it by rapidly spinning their weapons in front of them.

However, Chat grabbed his shoulder as he found his flesh grazed and his suit slightly ripped. He quickly ducked for cover. "Of course the villain is a gunslinger." Chat noted. "And of course since they are no normal bullets but magical Akuma-generated ones, these can actually hurt us."

"We are normally bulletproof, but I don't think our suits protect from the magical, Akuma-generated variant." Rena said. They could hear the gunslinger approaching, his boots making a crunching sound with each step on the hard ground.

Carapace saw the gunslinger lower his hands as a clicking sound was heard. Carapace rushed at him but the gunslinger raised his hands again and unleashed a bullet barrage. Carapace held his shield in front of him, the bullets bouncing off but the impact slowly pushing him back. He staggered and tripped and had to roll out of the way, and have that roll transition over in a run as he was fired upon. Luckily Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull him out of the way and duck for cover.

Queen Bee spins her trompo in front of her like a shield to deflect the bullets, one whizzed by her head barely. She then saw something black drift towards the ground, resembling a headband. Then she found her hair spring free from its ponytail in a messy bunch. "My hair...why I oughta..." Queen Bee wanted to charge in, but Rena grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over her shoulders before Queen Bee could be hit by another barrage of bullets. "Put me down!"

"And let you be turned into Swiss cheese? No way, girl! There are more important things in life then avenging your hairdo!" she said as she and Queen Bee also ducked for cover. 

Now everyone had ducked for cover, but the gunman still stood there. "What is he...Eek!" Chat said as he tried to peer around a corner, only to avoid a bullet by quickly retracting his head. Chat found a discarded cowboy hat on the ground and held it around the corner. The only thing that was not shredded in the next five seconds was the piece that he held the hat up by. "I heard about trigger happy, but this..."

The heroes would try to peek out from their hidings spots only to avoid bullets. "He is a fast shooter. We can't just go in guns blazing...figure of speech since only he has firearms..." Rena said. "We need a plan before we have more holes then the plot of Gia the Glorious." 

"The best offense in this case, I think, would be a defense. Carapace, get in front, and as soon as he starts shooting, use shell-ter. We charge forward with you in the front, and we use the moment that he has to reload to strike him down, quickly and hard!" Ladybug said.

"Good idea. Let me get in position." Carapace said as he readied himself and the others got behind him. "Ready...set...go!" Carapace said as he came from behind his hiding spot, the others right behind him. The Gunman aimed and Carapace yelled 'Shell-ter!" as the bullets started firing. The Green shield in front of Carapace deflected them all, the heroes charging through the wave of bullets without harm. As the bullets ran out, and the gunman tried to reload, Carapace dropped the shield.

The five heroes acted quickly and simultaneously struck the gunman with their weapons as the world faded to white again, with the same movie-reel like flashes...

Back at the movie set. "Now the villainess plays a dirty trick like the devious and honor-less wrench she is as she tries to shoot an innocent bystander to take attention away from her." the Director said as she tossed Brie a prop gun.

"Is this thing real? If I shoot her I may hurt a person...But if I don't shoot you'll be mad for ruining your movie..." Brie said aloud.

"Ah, that is a moral dilemma. A good movie makes you question everything, is there a right answer? Is there a good or bad? Are we threading morally grey? The underlying tone and implications make people think. Without shoving it in their face like you did." The director said as he closed in on Brie, whom looked nervous and twitchy. "You understand my vision now?"

"I don't know..." Brie said, she was getting too scared to properly think.

"No worries, you will, right before we finish this. Though now we best continue with the scene." the Director said as he sat back down. "No...action!" he ordered. 

Metallina, now she was not busy sparring but genuinely acting showed a bit more emotion this time. "There is nowhere to run. It ends here, Lady Roarke!" she said with a heroic determination. 

Brie aimed the gun. She still remembered she had the gun. If she shot at her, someone could risk getting hurt; Not doing what she was told would get herself hurt. It was an easy decision, she was more valuable then some casualties. She shot at Scott, whom in his role as Logan was in the room, with Metallina jumping in front. However, Brie forgot it was a prop gun and was surprised when only smoke and a sound came out.

Meanwhile, Scott and Rosie acted out their roles. "Metallina, you are hurt! You should have gone for her, you could have ended it."

"Not at the cost of you. Please go and hide. I don't want to see you get hurt." Rosie said.

"Me? But you are wounded. Are you sure that you will be able to handle it on your own?" Scott asked.

"I will be fine. I'm made of sterner stuff. I will end her, for the betterment of mankind, for a bright future. Now go!" Rosie said, with adoration and determination.

"Cut! That was wonderful, it played out exactly as I thought it would." the Director said. "Good job, you two." he then turned to Brie with a malicious grin. "And not so much for the moral dilemma. I saw you didn't hesitate." 

"I knew it was a prop!" Brie lied.

"Do you?" The director lowered his glasses to show his scary eyes again, making Brie flich. "I can see right through you. Now on to the final scene...the downfall of Lady Roarke!" 

The heroes found themselves in a new place after the fade-out. "Okay, where are we now?" Chat Noir asked. "Or rather, in which short film?" 

They looked around and saw a few flashing lights of a police car, there was a crime scene. "I think it was that police detective short film...Mystery Killer I think it was called." Ladybug said.

A police agent was walking to the crime scene. "Everybody stay back, this is a crime scene, no civilians allowed. You guys just go back to the costume party you came from, we are handling a very sensitive case here."

"I'll let you know..." Queen Bee said but she was stopped by the others. 

"It is not important now. Let's take a bit of distance from the plot of this film and try to think how we can break these movie loops we are in." Ladybug said. 

"There were dozens of entries. We cannot possibly go by each and every of them. Who says it won't start over when we got the last one. I nearly got eaten by a slimy horror monster and nearly riddled with bullets. And I don't want to be the next victim of this film's murderer." 

"These short films are meant to tire us out and waste our powers. By the time we go through each short film, we will be all out of power and we can't do nothing to stand up to the Director." Ladybug noted. 

"Then we must escape from this loop of movie shenanigans. Maybe I could use my Cataclysm..." Chat suggested.

"No, not here, not now. It may just destroy the pocket dimension of this specific movie, but then you no longer can use it to go through the other movies, and seeing how dangerous those were, I'm not sure if we can bypass them all without using our powers." Ladybug said.

"Then we need to find the source of all...this and cut it down there. But where is it?" Rena Rouge asked.

"The white-out!" Carapace said. The transition between movies, when we take out the villains...it looks like the end of the film reel. And after that a new reel is injected in the projector. So, if we initiate a transition and do damage there..."

"...we break the projector and we break the loop!" Ladybug said. "N-Carapace, you are a genius."

"Hey, you figured out the rest. You are really observant." Carapace said.

"You should give yourself more credit, my armored warrior." Rena said, grabbing Carapace's hand. She then turned to Ladybug. "So what's the plan."

"The white-out is triggered by using our power. So Rena, next time we see the baddie, trigger your Mirage, as soon as we white out, Chat has to use his Cataclysm. Due to the training we've been doing we can extend the time after using the power a bit longer then before but we still need to act quick. But at least I'll be able to invoke my Lucky Charm and it should give us the object needed to stop the Director. From there I can make a new plan." Ladybug explained.

"Okay, but how are we going to get out of this movie?" Chat asked. 

"I also got an idea for that." Ladybug said as she approached the lint that was used to set the perimeter of the crime scene. "Officer?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave, we are doing..." the officer said.

"What if we say we kind of saw what happened, and we could provide information?" Ladybug said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so earlier. Do you know who did it? Or did you see anything suspicious?" the police officer said. He was the main lead of the movie and was called Detective Brock.

"We saw everything. Not only that, we also know how to lure the culprit out." Rena Rouge said. 

"Any information you may have and any suggestion is more then welcome ma'am. Though you may want to get changed out of the suit." Detective Brock said.

"Sorry, they don't come off. But I'll tell you what you need to do." Rena said. 

Some time later in the movie world, a mysterious culprit made it towards a building. He wore all black, his jeans, boots, hoodie and and gloves alike. He wore kabuki mask and had a knife in his pocket. He sneaked in a motel and made its way towards a certain room. He picked the lock and made its way inside. He moved quietly to get to the person lying in the bed. He raised his knife and brought it down but...as he tried to stab the person it faded away in orange smoke. 

"Hands in the air!" Detective Brock said as he jumped out of the closet. The murderer tried to turn around and flee but another police officer blocked his route and had a gun aimed at him. "We know whom you are, Aster Thomas." 

"How did you know?" the killer asked.

"The first two seemed random. An accountant and a novelist. And now an acclaimed person in the animation industry. Luckily someone was able to provide Intel and give me a clue. And somehow they were able to make this neat hologram. Must be an illusionist or something. But they also explained the links to me, which would have taken me eons to do otherwise. The accountant, he stole credit for a thesis at university. Another stole your first story and published it as his own. And now the recent animated movie coming up..." Detective Brock said.

"Yes! They all stole credit that was rightfully mine. I have worked hard my entire life but my work was always stolen from me because I was a doormat, because I was a nobody and wouldn't be believed, because they were high and mighty and I was of humble beginnings. They stole my life, so I returned the favor." Aster said.

"The surviving victim will pay for his plagiarism, but your deeds won't go unpunished either, Aster Thomas. You are under arrest." Detective Brock said.

"Whoa, we got this movie cleared without a fight scene." Chat said as he observed from a distance with the binoculars in his baton. "It turned this short film into a Shortest-film." 

"It is a mystery movie, not an action one, so this one was less violent. Director can bring these movies to life but not change their genre." Ladybug said. "And with the mystery solved it would mean the movie would end at any time now..." 

The area started to fade to white slowly. "And right on cue." Carapace noted. 

"Now, Chat!" Ladybug shouted.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir shouted in return as he raised his hand in the air, the black destructive energy piling up as he struck the whitening floor as the reel-effects became visible, and cracks spread out all around them.

"Now for the grand finale!" the Director said, with a wider and more disturbing grin then we've ever seen on him before. They were now on top of the roof of the building he had transformed. In the final struggle, the villain will fall to her death in a scuffle with the wounded heroine, whom barely manages to overcome her." 

Brie now found it was a good time to lose bladder control. "I don't want to die, please, I will do anything. My mother is rich, you can get anything, money...a chance at a real movie directing career? I will even admit that I cheated! I bribed the judges!" she said as she started to cry and sank to her knees.

"So you now resort begging a man for mercy? Where are your convictions now? You even don't have the guts to go through hell for them, they are a form of a self-gratification for you, you just want to do special and controversial. Everything about you is fake. You disgust me." The Director kicked her off. "Now you will meet the maker."

"No, please..." Brie was forced upwards by Reece and forced onto the set, where Metallina eyed her dangerously. She could not fight off this enemy, and if she survived the fall (which was unlikely) the Director would personally finish it. Metallina spread her wings as she rushed at Brie. However, something happened.

The Director's clapping board started to shake violently. "What the..." it then shattered and there was a flash of white as the heroes reappeared in front of him.

Ladybug wasted no time to use her yo-yo to grab Metallina's leg and then drag her away from Brie and toss her into the ground. "Run, hide! We will take care of this!" Brie didn't need to be told twice as she ran like her pants were on fire. "I think there is a change in programming, Director." 

"It doesn't matter if you managed to escape my pocket dimensions and saved Brie. I can take you out now, grab your Miraculouses, finish my movie afterwards. In the end, I will win, this will be my Magnum Opus!" the Director said as he snapped his fingers and Moth Drones, as well as the brainwashed and transformed actors gathered around it. "And we finish the final scene, a battle royal between two forces of good, fighting for the right of being called the heroes of Paris." 

"That sounds like a horrible movie ending." Chat Noir said.

"Everyone's a critic. But enough dawdling, charge!" the Director said as his forces charged at the heroes, whom charged at him in return. 

TO BE CONTINUED; 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Director. Once again many thanks to one of my besties, and my beta reader Reece, whom is also the base for the character of the same name in this fanfic as a whole. I owe a lot to this guy.
> 
> Third part is hopefully early next week.


	29. The Director part III

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 7: THE DIRECTOR, PART III**

A brawl was surely brewing, between the forces of the cinematic Akumatized villain called the Director and the heroes of Paris. They were outnumbered as always, but they would not be outclassed. Aside from the Drones, they also had a few transformed actors to deal with.

Ladybug spread her wings again and took to the sky while Metallina and several of the Moth Swarm Drones did the same. In mid-air she knocked a few Drones down with a few well aimed punches and kicks and yo-yo swings, before she avoided being rammed by Metallina. She barely avoided them as more Drones swiped in with their butterfly knives. Metallina charged again at Ladybug whom snatched a few drones with a Yo-yo and tossed them in Metallina's path, obliterating the Drones and slowing Metallina down.

But there were more Drones coming and Metallina wouldn't let up. Ladybug flew around avoiding the villains on her tale as she was a lightningrod and a signal tower on the roof. She rushed ahead and stood in between them, waiting for the Drones and Metallina to catch on. She then tossed out her yoyo, and created a sort of web with the string. Due to the near-indestructible of the thing, when the Drones couldn't stop in time they went right through it, their dark physical forms sliced apart and dissolving, releasing white butterflies.

Metallina, being smarter then a Drone, managed to stop in time, but it was never about her own defeat, it was to cut the ranks down so Ladybug could fight her one on one, which were much better odds for the heroine. Metallina isn't deterred as she rushed at Ladybug, trying to land a punch, Ladybug flying out of the way. Metallina then tried to land several more punches and kicks, which Ladybug dodged. Ladybug quickly made some distance between her and Metallina and shot out her yo-yo. Metallina caught it and pulled Ladybug closer and slammed her fist down, Ladybug knocked down to the ground. She pulled up before she hit the ground but avoided Metallina crashing into her, whom tried to impale her on the sharp feather tips of her metallic wings.

Ladybug knew she had to take it to the sky again, as Metallina couldn't her wings as effectively offensive if she used them to stay airborne. As she thought Metallina followed her closely, and readied herself Metallina was trying more in the terms of grappling Ladybug, intending to pin her down so she could impale her with her wings. Ladybug caught on to this and allowed Metallina to just get close enough, then dodge and wrap her yo-yo around the transformed actress' wrists. She then shoots towards the other direction, Metallina with her back and hence wings pointing down and making it more difficult to stabilize in the air.

Ladybug then throws the struggling Metallina in the lightningrod. Metallina was lying dazed at the feet of the bent metal rod, Ladybug scurrying over, and using her superhuman strength to bend the rod around Metallina's body, her wings close to her body. Due to the little wiggle room even with the enhanced strength of the Akuma magic she wouldn't get out easily, not being helped by her hands not being free.

At the same time, Chat was handling a transformed Kiva. Once again the transformed youth his hands turned into maces as he tried smash Chat's face in. Chat uses his cat-like agility avoid various blows from the spiky bludgeon weapons fused to Kiva's arms, as Kiva wrecks everything it did manage to hit on the set in an Akuma-induced frenzy. "That's the most sporty I've ever seen you, Kiva." Chat bantered. "Shame you still can't hit-" Chat was thrown off guard when Kiva shot one of his mace hands on a chain like a retractable projectile and grappling hook. It hit Chat in the stomach and knocked him back. Chat clutched his stomach and got up. "Ok, I didn't see that coming. Stupid! Stupid, you promised to no longer get distracted during battle, Chat!" the feline hero muttered.

Kiva then shot jumped up, shot out the mace on a chain again, but used the jump and momentum to swing it overhead. But Chat was ready this time. He jumped aside, avoiding the mace. Then he put his foot down on it, putting his foot between spikes to not get hurt, pinning it to the ground. Kiva tried to pull away, but Chat held firm. Kiva then shot out his other mace chain, but Chat caught it in his hand this time. He then puts his baton between the chains and twists it to break them. Kiva now looked at his stumpy arms where some chains were uselessly dangling. "Guess, you are dis-armed!" Chat joked.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Kiva fake laughed sarcastically as he instead ran toward one of the discarded maces. "I can still use it as a soccer ball..." he said as he was ready to kick into chat noir...Only for the mace to catch fire. "Gah! Why does that always happen to me?" Kiva said as he stepped back from his former discarded weapon. "Never mind! I'll try something else...headbutt!" He rushes at Chat, whom held Kiva at an arm's length with a hand on the transformed youth's forehead. Kiva was comically struggling as he waved his broken chain arms around. "I am going to getcha!"

"What are you going to do, bleed on me? Wait, can you even bleed in this form?" Chat asked.

"I dunno, you ask Reece, he is the one whom transformed me." Kiva said as he tried to shrug in his armless state. "I am still his kind of friend...minion thing so I'll have to try and take your Ring."

"You know what...you deserve a chance in the spotlight too." Chat said as he extended his baton, knocked one of the huge spots in the rafter down, and it landed on Kiva, his head sticking out of the spot and the huge lighting object now trapping his body. "I guess my Lady isn't the only one whom has her spots on." Chat said as Kiva groaned and fainted. "The Director is right, everyone's a critic."

A brainwashed Aurore with her battle umbrella tried to stab Queen Bee with the sharp tip of the thing. "Thrusting pointy things is my thing...Since I'm a bee...urgh, Chat makes this banter look easy." Queen Bee muttered. Though with her Venom used up earlier she cannot use the sting feature of her weapon for the moment. Luckily she still had the range advantage with her trompo. After taking enough distance and looking for an opening so she could move in. Aurore jerked her arm back, the one with the umbrella in hand. Queen bee took her chance. She may not have her Venom, but she can still sting.

As Aurore thrusted forward with her blade-tipped umbrella, Queen Bee tossed her trompo forward, tip first, and made it spin. As the spinning top and the blade clashes, sparks flew out and suddenly there was the sound of something breaking, as Aurore staggered back, the blade tip of her umbrella shattered. Aurore looked baffled at her umbrella. "Ha! I'm the queen of sting here!" Queen Bee said proud. However, Aurore could still use the umbrella as a bludgeon, which Queen Bee found out in a very painful way as she was whacked with it and sent flying. As she hit the wall and slid off, she grumbled and held her head. "All right, you aren't fully de-clawed."

Aurore then rushed forward, ready go cave Queen Bee's face in with her umbrella, but Queen Bee shot her trompo at her again, but Aurore folded open her umbrella to use as a shield against her. Queen Bee kept lashing with her weapon, but Aurore kept defending. While on the defensive, the umbrella, enhanced with the Akuma magic, would hold. So the bee heroine had to change tactics.

She jumped up and tried to pelt Aurore from above, whom fended off the trompo with her umbrella again. Only Queen Bee wanted her to do that, she then shot down, landing on top of the umbrella, knocking Aurore down, then pressed her legs together to force the umbrella shut, trapping Aurore within her own most prized possession. A dazed Aurore ran around like a headless chicken, ran into a wall and then fell down. "At least she was less dangerous then when she was Stormy Weather."

Rena was fighting a transformed Scott. Though the most normal looking of the transformed youths and actors he still had some enhanced attributes, and has gained combat skills similar to what his character Logan should have in the short film. Rena was trading punches and kicks, while blocking those from Scott...Logan...however he needs to refer to him as. It also doesn't help that she no longer has her Mirage to rely upon. She blocked a kick with her forearms as she delivered a roundhouse, which Scott dodged by jumping back as he charged with his shoulder, Rena shielding herself with a flute as she went into a power struggle with Scott, both of them pushing to try and overpower each other. None gave in.

Since pushing didn't work, Rena decided to kick Scott in the stomach, then kick off to do a backflip...unfortunately Scott caught on, recovered and delivered a punch to her stomach, that sent her flying, right before she would have finished that impressive move by landing on her feet. Instead her landing was not as soft this time. She got up and saw Scott charging again. She instead jumped up, grabbed one of the spots and aimed it directly in Scott's eyes, the brightness blinding him as he staggered.

That was it, disabling his senses one by one. She then jumped down, right behind Scott, put her flute to her lips and deliberately played a very sour and loud note, close to Scott's ears, as he held them in pain as well and staggered harder with both his sight and hearing muffled. Rena then delivered a powerful kick, a punch and a whack from her flute to knock the transformed actor out.

"I'm sorry, this hurt me more then you. Not physically...you'll be fine once Ladybug uses her magical cure. No hard feelings, right?" Rena muttered.

Carapace held out his shield as he confronted the Director, whom looked remarkably calm. "You really ruined my big scene. You know how long the re-shoot is going to take?" the Akumatized villain said.

"I won't let you have one. No matter how much of Brie deserves everything is coming to her..." Carapace said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here and I'm not important." Brie ranted from her hiding place. They would only comply to the former.

"...I can't let you hurt anyone, not even her." Carapace said. "And I get it, you love your art. I am a movie fanatic myself, but I'm an amateur and I didn't enter..." He lied about the second bit to hide his identity. "But what good is achieving your dream and live for the art if you compromise your sense of self."

"I tried fair and square, but it didn't got me anywhere when others aren't. If she can buy her way to the top, I can do the same with these new powers. Now, let's make this a movie finale they will talk about for ages." the Director said.

"Let's just stop with these movie analogues and get to it." Carapace said as he charged at the Akumatized villain. The Director pulled out his clapper board and lashed with it, but Carapace blocks with his shield every time the Director lashed. The Director at one point thrusted forward and Carapace sidestepped and the Director used the Clapper board to slice a thick metal beam in half like it was a pair of magical scissors. "Ok...don't get caught in those." Carapace realized. Luckily his shield is one of the most durable weapons there is.

"If a scene and setting doesn't work, you rewrite and change settings!" the Director said as he put the clapping board away and took out a camera...which fired laser blasts. In hindsight that was awesome, but not when it hits you and sends you flying across the room. Carapace could just confirm that. "Yes, this works much better for the mood I'm trying to create..."

"I said, enough movie analogues!" Carapace said as he tossed his shield, hitting the Director and knocks him back. As Carapace retrieves his shield, the Director fires another laser blast and Carapace puts his shield on his back and rolls under the shot. He then smacks the projector out of the villain's hands. The director punches him in the face to make him stagger. Carapace blocks with his arms to avoid being hit by a follow up kick. Carapace then drops down on his back, spins on his back like a breakdancer and then uses the spinning as a momentum to deliver several spinning rolling kicks to the Director, whom staggered.

The Director wiped his mouth as Carapace got up again as he held up his hands. "Nothing in my sleeves ...oh wait, yes there is!" he said as several film reels came out and tied up Carapace. He then pummeled a near-defenseless Carapace multiple times.

Carapace was a defensive sort of Miraculous wielder so he could take punishment more then any other Miraculous wielder. However, he couldn't let himself be used as a punching bag. His shield was still on his back...he activated the spinning function, and the reel which was around his body, which also had wrapped around the shield, was cut and Carapace was free. Carapace was able to grab the Director's fists just as he broke free and delivered a headbutt to knock the Director back.

The Director growled. "You fight well, turtle man. But you already used your Shell-ter. And though you can try to save up energy to not detransform back too easily, it will eventually happen. And then I can take you out."

"Maybe when I am on my own...But not when others have my back." Carapace said as the other heroes rejoined, having defeated the Director's goon. "And even a turtle with a hard shell needs to have those. Before the Akuma you may have had some great friends, but it is not very friendly to force the changes upon you. A good Director is nothing without a crew to work with."

The Director saw he was outnumbered now. He grabbed his clapping board. And clapped it again. But being damaged from earlier, when the heroes escaped the pocket dimension. But this time he used the last of the weapon's power to bring in the Horrificator, the Gunman and the killer from the movies. "I can get myself a crew anytime!" the Director mocked.

"Oh no, we already had to use our powers on them once...how can we handle them now?" Queen Bee asked.

"Well, I guess it's time...LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug said as her yo-yo generated...a small vial of paprika powder with a ladybug pattern.

"What, is it lunchtime? You are going to season my food?" the Director mocked.

Ladybug entered her 'Ladybug vision'. It became black and white, but she found the paprika powder and the three summoned movie villains flashed in red with black spots, and so did the jacket of the Director. Ladybug smirked. "Guys...maneuver alpha-beta-maccaron!" she said. The others nodded as they caught on. The heroes charged forward.

"Get them!" the Director ordered. It didn't go well when the killer from the detective movie fell down with one whack of Chat's baton. But that guy was from a movie more grounded in reality and didn't have any special features so he was a waste. Upon being knocked down he faded from existence.

The Horrificator and the Gunslinger though, they fired their globs of slime and their bullets at the heroes. However, the heroes avoided or spin their weapons around in front of them to deflect them. However it was also how they were deflected that mattered. Several of the gunslinger's bullets were deflected at the Director, whom ducked away. "Don't shoot at me, you failed props! You have to hit..." He was hit by a glob of Horrificator slime, which he wiped off his body as he gave a deadpan: "...the kids in the animal costumes."

The Gunslinger and Horrificator were a pain to deal with earlier, but they were in their home movie, and here they are out of their element. No darkness to hide in and much more crap lying around on the set that can get in the way of your gunfire. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge drew away the gunfire from the Gunslinger, while Horrificator continue to shoot slime at Carapace and Queen Bee, whom also avoided it.

"Gah! You can't hit the broad side of a barn..." The director muttered. I have to do everything myself again..." he said as he rubbed his hands and prepared to shoot out film reels again. But Ladybug sneaked to him and now poured a generous amount of the paprika powder down the neck of the Director. "Gah! It burns! It itches!" the Director was distracted and was desperately trying to scratch himself.

At the same time the other heroes have drawn the gunfire and the slime shooting in a certain way...the two groups of heroes rushed at each other, bullets behind Chat and Rena, slime behind Carapace and Queen Bee...as soon as they were close, Queen bee used her trompo and Chat his extendable baton, they grabbed their partner and moved out of the way...and then the Horrificator was riddled with bullets and it melted in a puddle of good, while the Gunslinger was slimed and his mechanical parts short-circuited.

The Director stopped scratching long enough to see the two movie villains destroying each other. "Ugh...good help is so hard to find these days..." the Director said as he continued scratching.

"Yoink!" Ladybug said as he pulled off a distracted Director's glasses off, tossed them to the ground and crushed them under her foot. The Akuma flew out. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma...Time to De-evilize!" Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo, swinging it at the Akuma and catching it. "Gotcha!" Now she let the purified white butterfly out. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She tossed the paprika powder vial in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The movie studio turned back to normal, and Reece and those he transformed turned back to normal human beings. The British youth blinked for a bit until Ladybug handed him back his repaired, non Akuma-holding glasses now. "Ladybug? Oh...it happened to me, right? The Akumatizing thing?"

"Yes, it did. But you are better now." Ladybug said, comforting the teen.

"I am normally a good sport but I couldn't bear losing to the type of crap Brie produced..." Reece said. "I just wanted to create a good movie, that inspired others, like many other movies had inspired me."

"Hey, there are good movies out there whom didn't get the recognition they deserve." Carapace said with a sympathetic tone. "Either the people don't get it, or the world isn't ready for it, but they become cult classics, and there are those whom don't care what others say, because that movie is dear to them. I don't care what those judges say. I think your movie was great. People enjoyed it. And while Brie can snatch a victory, she cannot take away your pride and your joy." Reece looked wide-eyed at Carapace. "I'm a bit of a movie fanatic."

Reece seemed to brighten up after that. "Thanks for the kind words Carapace." Reece then turned to his friends. "And I'm sorry that I may have hurt you guys or something."

"Er, it's not so bad. I was Akumatized myself once." Kiva said. "No one is in their right mind during that."

"I was also Akumatized before, and it was also over losing a competition." Aurore admitted.

"Ninety percents of our class has gone through the same, as has each Parisian at least once. Heck, it could happen to me next time." Scott said. "But nothing of what happened now will change our opinion of you. You are still a great guy...whom just got caught during a bad time by a psycho supervillain."

"Even if I knew we wouldn't win beforehand, I would still have wanted to be part of your movie because it was great working with you on it." Rosie assured Reece.

The heroes all had a smile. They always were happy that most of the victims of the Akuma victims had understanding friends and family whom would not blame them and made sure everything was still fine. It was a heartwarming moment until..."Ugh! I'm glad that bit of insanity is over. Now, can we forget that has ever happened and give me my prize money?"

"Didn't you admit you bribed the judges?" Carapace asked.

"Did I? Could you take anything I say seriously when in a panic? And do the Akumas and their minions remember anything after being cured? Doesn't the Miraculous Ladybug fix everything to before the attack happened, so no footage? You have no proof." Brie said with a smug and quite frankly stupid looking grin.

"The Akuma and their victims don't remember, but the people stuck in the bleachers weren't transformed and they remember. It is one word against a couple of dozen." Rena Rouge said.

"But my one word holds a lot of weight. My mother is a bigshot in the entertainment industry. I am rich and I can get away with it." Brie bragged.

"BRIE MASTERSON!" a loud female voice shouted. Brie had a look of dread on her face and turned around to see an older woman whom by the way she looked could only be related to Brie. "I came here as soon as I heard on the news about an Akuma attack you were caught in upon. But what did I just hear about you wasting your inheritance in cheating in a competition?"

"Mom...er, I was joking! Really. Hehehe, I'm such a kidder." Brie stammered. "Just me and my friends just messing around." she said as she pulled a very angry looking Reece in an armlock and giving a noogie to play the part...though she does it badly and the fact Reece looked miserable didn't help.

The British boy wriggled free and muttered: "She is not kidding, just lying badly."

"Brie, I thought by having you pick up a hobby in movie making it'd finally get your life on track. If I had known that you'd use it to bully people I'd never have approved." she turned to the sheepish looking judges. "If my daughter or anyone throws my name and riches around, contact me first, don't take her word at face value on how I can end your career. I don't do that without due reason." she turned back to her daughter. "Where did I go wrong with you?"

"But I was just standing up for what I believe in..." Brie tried to argue.

"Don't take that tone with me. It is no excuse for pushing people around and cheating." Brie's mother said as she turned to the kids. "I am so sorry about her. I may have been too lax with her. I'll put her straight." she then turned to the heroes. "Heroes of Paris, thank you for saving my daughter despite her attitude problem."

"Just part of the job, ma'am. And don't blame yourself. I know a few people whom start out less then savory, but if they get their lives back on track can become the best of people." Ladybug said looking at Queen Bee briefly, whom beamed. "Though your daughter is something, I'm sure she can do better."

"See mom? Ladybug believes in me, so why don't we let this all behind us and move on?" Brie said. "She should know, she's the leader..."

"First of all, I say you can get better, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't face consequences for your actions. You have to if you want to move forward. Second, I'm not the leader. We all have input in what the team does. They mostly agree to my plans because they think they are good but they also let me know when I'm in the wrong." Ladybug said.

"But you are better then any of those boys." Brie said as she pointed at Carapace and Chat.

"I am not. There is no one gender better then another. Gender, heritage, origins, those don't determine whom is good or bad. It is one's own choices and actions whom do so. There are bad men, but there are also bad women. And I don't want you to turn out a bad woman. You have to know that only individuals are bad, not entire groups." Ladybug said.

Brie was quiet for a few moments until she said: "How can Paris' greatest hero be this stupidly naive?" Brie asked. She was then grabbed by her ear by her mother. "Ouch! Mom!"

"Apologize to these heroes whom saved your life and you dared to insult." Brie's mother said.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Brie said.

"Now, you are grounded for a month, missy. And there are going to be some changes to correct that horrible behavior of yours." she said as she dragged her daughter off by the ear. It was pretty funny, though humiliating for Brie.

Elsewhere, Hawkmoth was in a rage once more. "Heroes of Paris...you managed to win yet again. But it is just dumb luck and a lack of good champions...yes, that's it. I just have to find a champion among champions or wait until you slip up. Then your Miraculouses will be mine, and the curtain will fall for all of you." he said as the window shut. "Without the Bourgeois and Rossi girls, I need someone equally bitter. The Masterson girl...she is confrontational, prejudiced and snobbish. I'll keep an eye on her to see if she makes a good replacement pawn."

Back at the movie studio, the heroes had to part as they were almost out of time. They detransformed and went back inside through he back. Nino came in, all looking innocent and asked. "Sorry guys we're late. We were hiding during the entire Akuma thing, what did we miss?"

"Lucky that you were hiding, it was a madhouse. Ladybug and the other heroes saved the day again and Brie got into trouble with her mom. She apparently bribed and threatened the judges. She was also stupid enough to insult the heroes in their face. Luckily her mother took Brie away before she could dig herself in a deeper hole." Reece said.

"I wish I could have seen that. It would have made my day." Adrien said, trying not to snicker at their own in-joke about the thing.

"Though I wonder what is going to happen to the contest now?" Ayla asked. "No way Brie is getting any price money or anything?"

"Er...I could provide an answer with that..." Alec Cataldi said, finally having crawled out of hiding too. "Since both Mr. Wooldridge and Mr. Lahiffe were the two other finalists, a re-election with a different judge between those two?"

"I'd rather not feel like competing, I have a bad taste in my mouth from it all." Reece said. "Nino can have it."

"No way, José! I don't want to win that way, you should get the money. Metallina was a radical movie!" Nino said.

"Why don't you split the prize money?" Marinette suggested.

"That's not a bad idea..." Nino said.

"Even better, why don't we use the prize money to take everyone in our class and crews out to do something...Oh, what about the amusement park?" Adrien suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Both Reece and Nino said. Everyone else readily agreed.

"You know, we should take Brie's crew too. They were also forced into her scheme. That way all of their suffering wasn't for nothing and they are in better company." Chloé added.

"Good idea! I saw how they looked being near Brie, like they had to eat lemons." Nino said.

"I think this is the best solution. So, tie?" Reece said as he held out his hand in friendship.

"Tie!" Nino said as they shook hands.

The heroes were happy with the outcome, and so were all of their friends and classmates. There was a trip to Disneyland Paris in their future, which they thoroughly enjoyed, more so for the company then anything else. The only ones not in a good mood after that event were Hawkmoth and Brie. The latter whom whom was incredibly frustrated that she lost to two boys at the same time.

"Brie! Stop bashing your head in the wall! You should learn to take a loss with dignity, what little you have left after that stunt you pulled." Brie's mother had said. Brie thought she just couldn't get a break.

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, the third and final part of the Director episode of Miraculous Alliance.
> 
> This was one of my fav episodes to write. Not only because my buddy Reece, on whom the Reece from my fanfic is based, is the Akuma in this chapter, but also because I got to experiment with the movie-based reality warping of the Director.
> 
> Brie is getting her just desserts. Sometimes no matter how hard a parent tries, sometimes the kids are cruel or stupid enough on their own to turn out like idiots.
> 
> Next up, it is another one of my buddies whose personal gets the spotlight, as the next episode will be based on Scott's character.
> 
> There may be a few snippets in between though.


	30. Snippets V

**WEIGHT OFF THE SHOULDERS**

Marinette felt nervous when Miss Bustier called her in for a talk. Miss Bustier was a kind and tolerant teacher. But she did take her job seriously. And if she wants to talk with her in private, it could mean something really good or something really bad. It didn't help that she was late to school again due to having overslept. Another late night akuma attack. Did Hawkmoth have insomnia and tries to ruin everyone else's sleep as a result with those blasted Akumas? Is that why he wants the wish? To cure his insomnia?

Marinette fidgeted in her chair as she was sitting in front of her teacher. She didn't look her best, adding to her nerves, with the dark circles under her eyes and her hair, while still in pigtails, looking really messy. But she tried to do as if she wasn't looking like a bedhead panda right now. Miss Bustier showed no anger, just concern. "Marinette, you don't have to be nervous. You are not getting punished. But we need to talk."

Marinette just nodded as she poured in some coffee from her flask into the cup. She needed to stay awake. The smell of the coffee made Miss Bustier's nose curl. "Er...what kind of coffee is that?" she asked worried.

"I replaced the water with energy drink while brewing and added five sugarcubes." Marinette said as she took a sip. "I need my buzz."

"That doesn't sound very healthy. And it is also part of the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Now, I know there is no deliberate or malicious intent behind it, I know you Marinette. But you are often late, always tired, and while your grades aren't bad, they are clearly fluctuating. I know you are a good student, Marinette. One of my best, but there are clearly some things that are...affecting you. It is something best contained before it grow out of control. And while I gave you many chances to set it right, there is clearly not much in terms of improvement. So it is something we need to address." Miss Bustier said;

Marinette's lips thinned as she couldn't look her favorite teacher in the eyes, only looking at the cup full of Caffeine Bomb (as she coined it) in her hand. "I really try, Miss Bustier...But at times, life gets in the way and time slips away. Not to mention that with the past few years where the whole world changed with the first Akumas..."

"I don't think the Akumas are the major problems. Now, I know all my students, and I know what you are doing outside of class. If I'm not mistaken, you take arts, crafts and design commissions, you are class president, you babysit, and you help at the bakery of your parents. I'm pretty sure that there are some other extra-circular activities you haven't told anyone. You are clearly hard working and determined, not to mention responsible, and that you want to do everything...But sometimes in life, we don't have the time, or energy to focus on everything. And sometimes in life we have to make choices Marinette. On what you really want to focus on in life." Miss Bustier said. "You are spreading yourself thin, and if you don't want to head towards a breakdown...I suggest giving up some of the responsibilities, or at least put them on hold for the time being."

Marinette thought this through. She felt like she couldn't drop any of her responsibilities. Certainly not Ladybug. She didn't want to leave her parents to handle the bakery alone while she can be around. She liked Manon and hence she didn't like to think about giving up her time with her. Finally, she felt she was, with Alya's help, doing great as the class president. People look up to her. And the commissions...They were practice, for her future of becoming a great designer and she likes making people happy with her crafts.

"I know what you think now, you feel like each of the responsibilities are too huge to give up. You feel all of them are important. You feel like you need to be there for others all the time. But you also have to think of your own future. Marinette, you are a kind girl with a big heart whom wants to be there for others, at the cost of yourself. But you cannot be the best person to help others, if you cannot be the best person to help yourself first." Miss Bustier said. "Look at yourself Marinette, you are tearing yourself apart. I know that you like to do everything you are doing now, but if you don't cut down a few of them...you'll not be able to do any of them properly in the future." Miss Bustier said.

Marinette just couldn't reply. She knew Miss Bustier was right in that regard. She kept herself strong, but she had slowly become addicted to Caffeine and she felt she was slipping. She thought that if Adrien with his super busy schedule could handle everything, she would be able to handle what she was doing too. In fact, she still didn't know how he did it. But she had to think...While she had extra heroes helping her, Hawkmoth's Akumas were not easier to deal with, in fact Hawkmoth is better planning out his Akumas to counter the increasing amount of heroes.

There are so many things she wanted to do for herself and others. And she wanted to be the best she could be. But what Miss Bustier said made sense. She was pushing herself beyond her ability to handle it. She woudl have to make choices, but it was difficult. "I want to but..."

"I know, it will take some thinking and some heartbreaking choices. But you must know, you are young, you should still be able to have time tor rest and to enjoy your childhood. And because you won't be able to do some things anymore now, doesn't mean you can do them again later when you have your life back in order. Sometimes we have to take a step back, take on a different view, and then move forward." Miss Bustier said. "Just...think things over, will you, Marinette? I would hate to see such a bright young student like you suffer."

"I...I promise I'll think about it." Marinette said.

"That's all I ask for now. And don't forget to come to me if you need a talk." Miss Bustier said kindly. "I have been where you were at one point."

"Then...what did make you choose your teaching career?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I felt I could do the most good. Shaping the minds of the young so that they would learn to determine their place in the world, to make sure they grow in the best people they can be." Miss Bustier answered honestly.

Marinette could sense said honesty. And she knew how good a woman Miss Bustier was. She knew she was right. To help others, she needs to help herself first. "You have given me a lot to think about, Miss Bustier." she said.

"That is good to know." Miss Bustier said. "That's all the time I have, but I could consider this time well spent. Don't forget, Marinette." she said as she packed her things and left, leaving Marinette with her thoughts, until the bluenette remembered to be home before curfew.

When Marinette had joined the others for a training session, they could immediately tell she was off. Marinette as Ladybug was knocked to the ground. Queen Bee crouched down beside her and helped her up. "You are not bringing your A-Game. I was hitting you with moves you normally would have seen coming miles away."

"Is something on your mind, bugaboo?" Chat asked.

Ladybug sighed as she sat down and detransformed. The rest did the same. "I have been spreading myself thin. Between Ladybug, school, babysitting, my designs, the bakery, everything...Madame Bustier feels I may one day break under the pressure. I always thought I would be able to handle it but..."

"Girl, if you didn't wear you Ladybug mask, people would mistake you for a panda with those rings under your eyes." Alya said. "And I was genuinely worried when you showed up with that Caffeine Bomb you seem to be drinking. That stuff is disgusting and worrisome."

"She's right, you always looked so tired even before we know whom you were behind the mask. And you just keep yourself strong but you don't have to do that all the time. It messes with your inner vibes." Nino said.

"B-b-but, so many people count on me. Like you do now. And if Adrien can do it..." Marinette said.

"Whom says I'm handling it?" Adrien said. "I am also on the verge of a breakdown. The only thing is that with the makeup department that I have access to, the signs aren't outwardly visible. I may not have a caffeine bomb like you but I have this healthy and quite disgusting tea to keep me awake. Unfortunately it is easier to convince a brick wall rather then to convince my father to have me drop a few of the extra-circular activities." Adrien said. "But you, you have a choice Marinette. You chose all the responsibilities."

"Marinette, you are an amazing Ladybug, a wonderful girl, and a great Chosen. One of the greatest I ever had..." Tikki said. "And you may have the weight of the world on your shoulder. You don't have to add these extra weights." Tikki had also been trying to talk to Marinette. Between her and Bustier she finally got the stubborn girl to listen.

"I am going to make a few choices but everything I do...I like doing and it will be hard." Marinette said.

"No one will think less of you if you do. You are still human. You have your limits. You can push them, you can exceed them, but you still have them." Chloé added. "I always admired your ability to handle all those things, even when I was still a brat. I barely am managing school, Queen Bee and dance class, while you and Adrien can do all these things you do and were able to do all of them for so long. I'd be in a straitjacket if I were in your place."

"In your case, it would be a high quality designer brand straitjacket because no way Chloé Bourgeois would settle for a normal drab straitjacket." Alya joked. This got a few chuckles out of everyone. "But seriously, rich girl has a point."

"I'd have failed school if Wayzz didn't steer me right. Before I didn't focus enough. Now I focus when I have all the rest put onto me..." Nino said.

"It appears some people just work the best when pushed. But they can only push themselves or allow themselves to be pushed so far." Wayzz added.

"You humans want to do so much but do so little. That's where my life philosophy comes from. I only do the absolute necessary and the rest can wait." Plagg said as he crammed more cheese in his mouth, no surprise.

"Miss Bustier said that I cannot be the best to others if i can't be the best to myself. She also told me she chose to be a teacher because she is able to do the most good that way. I myself...I know ladybug is needed but I cannot give that up. But as for the rest, I am going to need to talk to a few people. I hope they understand." Marinette said.

"I know they will. They know you. They would want you to be comfortable as well." Adrien said.

"Once we get your life in order, we should do the same for Adrien." Chloé suggested.

"The day Dad changes his mind is the day that Hawkmoth decides to retire and become a florist." Adrien joked.

"We'll think of something. But I'm glad Mari-girl is finally wisening up, I hate to see my lifelong friend hurt like this." Alya said, pulling her in for a friendly hug.

"Alya, we are besties, but we are not lifelong friends, we've known each other for only two years." Marinette said.

"Really? I thought it was longer then that..." Alya said. "It FEELS like I've known you for much longer..." the Martinique girl had an impish smile on her face and Marinette gave out a hearty chuckle. At least she could laugh again. Now she only will need to take the first step to freeing her schedule up.

The first step came the next Monday when she called a class meeting. "Everyone, if I can have your attention..." she asked. "I must say that you are all wonderful people whom I am glad to call my friends. And you know I would do everything for you. So that's why it breaks my heart to tell you this..." Marinette sighed. "I am stepping down as class president."

There was some muttering, surprised gasps and muffles, which would escalate in a class discussion, but Marinette raised her hands. "I would do everything to help others, even at the cost of my own time and health. But between that and the other responsibilities I've put up for myself, I have been spreading myself thin and pushing myself to the limit. And if I keep doing that...if I cannot take a moment to look after myself, I will not be able to be there for others." she said.

Miss Bustier smiled as Marinette used the words she told the little bluenette. Marinette has taken them to heart. "I will stay in the role long enough to help my replacement get settled and may at times still provide ideas and advice, so I'll not be completely gone from it." Marinette said. "It is just that if you want to get ahead in life, to achieve a goal, one has to make choices as no one is able to do everything. I hope for your acceptance and understanding."

Everyone in class accepted it, though they were dissapointed as Marinette wa the best class president they ever had. "Now, as I step down as class president, it is up to me to pick a suggestion for a candidate, though others can step up to the role. I am picking someone whom tried to run for class president the last time..."

"Me!" Kim said as he sat up, but Alix dragged him back down in his seat.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean you. No offense, but you're a meathead. Not a thinker." Alix said.

"I wouldn't have said it quite like Alix did but yeah. So I hereby suggest Rose Lavillant to be my successor as class president." Marinette said as she gestured to the sweet blonde girl in pink, whom blushed in a shade not unlike her favorite shirt. "Rose is kind, sweet, emphatic and as a result I think she is perfect for the job."

"Go for it, Rosebud." Juleka said, giving her favorite pet name for her girlfriend. "I second that." she said to the class.

"So do I!" Mylène said, raising her hand.

"Ditto!" ALya said.

"And so do I!" Alix said as she also raised her hand.

Soon the entire class followed and they agreed that Rose should be the next class president. Rose looked flattered, delighted and nervous. She got up from her seat and stepped towards the front of the class. "Well, er...I don't have a speech planned." Rose said nervously. "I am just glad that I got this chance after I missed out the last time. While Marinette was a good class president and I'm sad to see her leave, I promise that I will do my best to pick up where she left up. I cannot promise to be perfect or make mistakes. But I promise I will do my best."

Marinette initiated the clapping, so that the others of the class would be eased in clapping for Rose too. That went a lot smoother then Marinette expected but she wouldn't complain. It was a bit painful but also a relief that she stepped down. Shortly afterwards, classes resumed and as she tried to pay attention, she also thought about how to handle the other aspects in her life.

"It seems that you have things figured out to a degree?" Miss Bustier asked Marinette after class again.

"Yes...This was the first step. Aside from this, I am planning to talk with my parents and Nadja...I mean Madam Chamack about the same thing, so that I should only step in at the bakery and the babysitting gig only when they have no other options. They would understand if I said if I want to get my life and schoolwork back in order." Marinette explained. "So in the future, there are three things I can focus upon most; my career in designs, schoolwork and...one other extra project I cannot just drop at this point."

Miss Bustier smiled again. "I'm glad you took my words to heart. And you should not feel ashamed for admitting you cannot do everything. I think now that you aren't pushing yourself too hard that you are able to focus better. You saw how the other people in your class understood."

"I know I had to do it to get my life on track. But I'm still worried for Adrien, he has it rougher then me." Marinette said.

"I know, and me and the other teachers try to get in contact with his father, but seeing how much of a difficult man he is and...Mr. Damocles is nice but..." Miss Bustier said.

"He needs to grow a pair?" Marinette asked.

"By lack of a better term, yes." Miss Bustier said. Both couldn't help but snicker at that. "But I promise I won't give up. And I am glad I was able to help one of our students. After all, what would the class be if something happens to...what do they call you again? 'The Everyday Ladybug'?"

"Yeah..." Marinette said nervously. "I wonder why they call me like that, I'm nothing like Ladybug."

"More then you think. And it is not a bad thing. The heroes of today are not always the ones whom fight supervillains." Miss Bustier said. "And you are our everyday hero." Miss Bustier said.

Marinette smiled, happy knowing that her favorite teacher believed in her. The moment was interrupted though as the school rocked like an earthquake hit it and people started to scream. "AKUMA!"

Miss Bustier looked at Marinette. "I think you best go and hide, and we should let Team Miraculous handle it." Bustier said.

"Right, I just go do that...Hiding I mean...so bye!" Marinette said as she ran off like her panties were on fire.

Miss Bustier let out a soft smile. "Everyday Ladybug...because she is the hero each day, with or without the mask." she thought to herself. Hopefully with a load that she could get off the bluenette's shoulders, she wonders what the best advice is she could give to four other students she had in mind...

**JUST GIRLS TALKING**

"I am so glad you are finally allowed to stay for a sleepover, Kagami." Marinette said happily. She and the other girls in the class had a sleepover at Alya's. And since Kagami was the only girl whom they hadn't invited to join yet, they wanted to make things extra special for her.

"I...I feel certain satisfaction being here." Kagami said.

"No talking fancy or uber-polite, it is about relaxing." Alix said. "And that's what we are going to do, so no being tense or uptight tonight."

"My apologies. I had to do a lot to convince Mother to let me go. I reminded her that my grades are good and I am not slouching during training either so it would not be detrimental to take this day off." Kagami said.

"Makes your mother more reasonable then Adrien's father. He has to sneak out every time he wants to have some fun." Alya said. "Speaking of which, didn't you have a crush on Adrien?"

"Alya! You just don't say that!" Marinette said.

"What? It's not like it was a secret." Alya said.

"Alya's bluntness aside, you are surprisingly at ease around Kagami knowing she had interest in Adrien." Chloé added.

"You were once hanging over 'Adri-kins' as well." Alya said, airquoting 'Adri-kins'.

"I never thought of him in that way for real. It was a combination of bragging rights and mistaking my feelings of sibling-like affection and friendship for more. I was an emotional mess." Chloé said.

"Now, let's not bicker. I trust Adrien to be faithful and I trust Kagami. It is not because we shared a crush on the same guy, that we have to be enemies. Kagami has a boyfriend of her own now too. And I cannot fault Kagami because Adrien was her first friend as well and like Chloé she tended to attach herself to him...Only differently." Marinette said.

"Less bitchy then me you mean." Chloé said. "Sorry if I ever put you down during that time, Kagami. I was not at my best."

"It is in the past, you are better now. Reminiscing of what could have been but didn't happen if futile." Kagami said. "Adrien is happy with Marinette and I grant him that happiness. I am glad to still have him as a friend. You know that due to my strict upbringing I...I don't know how to express myself at times. My air and mannerisms caused others to mistakenly think of me as arrogant and well...I do not dare to use less savory words. Anyhow, he is the only one whom treated me like a normal person, instead of disliking me for what they thought I was or putting me on a pedestal."

"That's Adrien, all right. An utter nutter of a goody-good." Alix noted.

"I had feelings for him yes. He was everything my mother would ask me to look for in a boyfriend (handsome, rich, well off and talented) as well as anything I would like in a husband (kind, thoughtful, caring...). It was almost like he was the perfect boy." Kagami said. 

"Almost too perfect in a sickly saccharine way." Alix said.

"But I knew that despite everything there was no competition. I could hold my own as a fencer, but the fact Adrien spoke more about Marinette then trying to put up a fight as a sparring partner should have told me I had no chane. And he did that before he and Marinette got together. He always liked her but he was a bit too obvious to realize it." Kagami stated.

"Tell me about it! You know how much schemes I had to plan to get those two together? I thought I'd turn grey before I had a chance to become an adult by how frustrating it was too see those two dance around each other." Alya said.

"And how she dragged me and the others into her hair-brained schemes; you wouldn't believe it. Be lucky you were never part of it." Alix groaned.

"I thought it was sweet. And it was a different and unique way to pass the time." Rose noted.

"I keep wondering how you always remain so positive and perky." Alix sighed.

"That's my rosebud for ya." Juleka said with a soft but loving smile as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

Kagami just smiled. "Marinette, you should be happy. I am happy for you and Adrien both. I'm sure that Adrien doesn't show the real him often. Only a select few have seen glimpses and you are the only one whom sees the real him all the time. It is something I cannot give him...a chance to be him. Because we are both equally sheltered. You are good for each other."

"Er...well, thanks?" Marinette said. "And...I heard you got yourself a boyfriend too, so congrats."

"She is talking about that dweeby comedian Juleka used to date?" Alix asked;

"I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to him like that, it sounds insulting." Kagami noted.

"Sorry, sometimes I just don't have a filter between my brain and my mouth." Alix said sheepishly.

"I think they are cute together." Rose beamed.

"You think all couples look cute together, Rose." Juleka stated.

"Though I have to admit, while I am glad you have someone, you and Lysander are quite different from each other." Chloé noted.

"You'd think that, but we are more alike. We are both passionate and driven, we are both socially awkward...and he is a good listener. He doesn't say much outside of the stage, but he doesn't need to. He just listens or takes me somewhere where we can just take in the surroundings. He is a simple guy with simple needs. He doesn't complicate things. He may not be everyone's image of a perfect boy, but he doesn't have to be. He is...him, and it feels real." Kagami said with a soft smile.

Juleka flinched a bit, probably some leftover guilt for stringing Lysander along in the past. "That sounds so sweet." Rose said.

"Sickly sweet." Alix said, making a gagging sound. "You girls can be happy with your boyfriends all you want. But if you ever see me act as sappy as you guys do, do me a favor and shoot me in the head."

"You say that now. But wait until you get set up with your Prince Charming..." Alya said with a familiar and terrifying grin;

"One, never use the term 'Prince charming' with me. Not after that Akuma of the same name forced me to be a bridesmaid. Second; if you involve me in one of your hair-brained schemes again, I will kill you in your sleep!" Alix threatened.

"But you and Lila are the only ones without boyfriends or girlfriends..." Alya said with a pout.

"Don't rope me into this as well. I told everyone I'd be more honest, and so I'll say honestly: Don't even think about it." Lila added.

"Chloé doesn't have a boyfriend yet either...does she?" Mylène noted.

"They haven't made it official, but she seems to be getting awfully chummy with Luka lately..." Alya said, an impish grin on her face.

"We are just friends." Chloé said with a blush.

"That's what Adrien said about Marinette before..." Alya said as Chloé threw a pillow in her face.

"Is it always this crazy when you girls have a sleepover?" Kagami asked Marinette softly.

"Pretty much." Marinette admitted. "Problem?"

"No...it is actually really amusing. We should do this again next time." Kagami said.

"Though it's best we break this up before it has a chance to escalate." Marinette said to Kagami before turning to the others. "Who wants to do each other's hair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more snippets that I like to do in between chapters.
> 
> One is about Marinette, whom we see having a lot of responsibilities in the show, having to choose to give some of them up.
> 
> The second is focusing on Kagami and how she has gained a friend in Marinette and the others.
> 
> I wanted to have four snippets, but the other two got too long. So a second set of snippets is coming out later this week before I work on the Steeleo episode.


	31. Snippets VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, more snippets. Normally these were to go with the last chapter but it became too long and I split it in two.

**JUST BOYS TALKING**

"Dude, I thought you were not going to make it today." Nino said happily as he saw that Adrien joined the all-boys sleepover with the other boys in their class. Nino was happy, sure but knowing how demanding Adrien's schedule (aka his father) could be, he was honestly surprised.

"The last photo-shoot finished up much more quickly then anticipated and there wasn't anything else Dad could reschedule to fill in the time slot so he had to begrudgingly admit that I could take time for myself. And I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Adrien said as he sat down, right in between Kim and Kiva.

"You smell good." Kiva blurted out.

"How can you say that, he reeks of cheese!" Kim said. "No offense, AA." Kim added quickly.

"None taken." Adrien said, defeated. Curse his kwami's cheese addiction.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kiva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, some of us like the scent of Camembert, you know!" Scott added.

"Let's not try to get into fights on our body odor, I bet that after a workout of sorts we all smell like tarpits or something." Nino said. He was hosting the sleepover at his house. "Unlike our girls, we won't judge each other for having a bit of a strong smell."

"Marinette never complains about my odor, even before we were dating." Adrien said.

"She worships the ground you walk on, I bet she had kissed it more then a few times too." Kim noted.

"Don't you do the same for Ondine?" Max asked his friend.

"Ok, got me there. But she is so wonderful and...I wonder what she ever sees in a lug like me. Don't tell Alix I called myself a lug, she would just keep calling me that too." Kim noted.

"Whatever you say. Luckily you have someone whom puts up with your hotheadedness. I mean, you first only had eyes for Chloé and while she is better now, at the time..." Max noted.

"I know, I'm not a thinker, I'm much more of a do-er...is that a word?" Kim asked.

"Me and Reece weren't around when Chloé was in her...less then savory period, how was she then?" Scott asked.

"She was every mean queen bee rich girl stereotype you could think off." Nino explained.

"Oh, you mean the 'I got dirt under my nails, so totally gross', 'My daddy's rich so I'm better then you' and 'hashtag here is a picture of my foot' type of girl?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah, that is a funny way of expressing it." Nino chuckled. "Good thing you are showing your comedy side in your daily life more because it gives you confidence, it seems."

"Yeah, the talent show did wonders for you." Adrien noted.

"Yeah, you got rid of your nerves in a fraction of a sec. When I was reciting my poems on stage, I stammered the first few lines. But you just...jumped in." Kiva noted.

"Oh, it was not that which gave me confidence. It was Kagami...the way she talked with such confidence it...Sort of inspired me and gave me confidence as well. I don't know what she saw in a dweeb like me but...I'm glad i'm with her. She...she completes me, you know?" Lysander said.

"We're happy you are happy, but this is getting a bit too emotional for my tastes." Max said. "It seems when it comes to girls, you guys either act less intelligent or cannot stop talking about it."

"Oh, and how you were drooling over Lila when she fist displayed her soccer talents?" Nino grinned.

"It was a natural reaction of the male biology in response to a female showing such an attractive side of herself, but I managed to eventually compose myself." Max said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I am now solely focused on my future in robotics and I am not allowing myself any more distractions..."

"What about the looks you gave the one known as Sabrina Raincomprix? Now her relationship with Chloé Bourgeois is healthier she is showing a more intelligent and deductive side to her you said you were appreciating?" Markov noted.

If Max's look could kill, his little robot would be melted into a pile of slag now. "Markov, I was merely observing her getting in touch with her intelligent side, which as an intellectual I appreciate and encourage her to pursue."

"Someone has a crush..." Kim said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not. And I would appreciate it if no one encourages or joins Kim in his immature behavior." Max huffed.

"Hey, lighten up, little buddy!" Kim said, giving his bestie a noogie, whom pretended to not like it. "We're just joking around."

"Speaking of jokes, I know one..." Adrien said.

"No! You are banned from making jokes!" Nino said.

"Why is that?" Lysander asked.

"His puns are awful. Like Chat Noir kind of awful." Nino said. "Even Marinette won't put up with his jokes."

"I must tell you I do enjoy Chat Noir's puns." Kiva noted. Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What?"

"So...Marinette doesn't like your jokes. I thought she liked everything you did?" Reece asked.

"Hell no. She knows how to put me in my place whenever I do something stupid. And I did a few stupid things." Adrien said. "Everyone has this perfect image of us, but truth is me and Marinette run into some bumps. All couples do. We have to learn we have our less then savory aspects as well. We may try to control them, but they can get in the way, but you get through it." Adrien said.

"So you and Marinette fight like any couple?" Kim said.

"We had disagreements, and we saw each other's less perfect sides, but I not real fights. The closest thing came when I was sulking when Marinette got way too chummy with Luka. Had to assure me I'm the only one for her." Adrien said.

"I wouldn't have thought you of all people would feel inadequate, and compared to Luka. Luka's a nice guy but compared to you..." Nathaniel noted.

"With how his father pushes him around at times Adrien's confidence is not as strong as you'd think. Speaking off, weren't you able to convince him yet to ease up on your schedule, bro?" Nino asked.

"No luck so far. The last time he gave in was to give me time to hang out with Marinette. I am lucky he actually likes her, but I think mostly he appreciates her for her talent and hopes to have her intern in his company in the near future." Adrien said.

"Now I think of it...Nath, do you and Marc fight often? You are both shy and quiet, but maybe you have your spats in secret, right?" Kim asked curiously.

"We do. Mostly when we disagree on something in joint projects." Nathaniel admitted.

"You often speak of your art projects when discussing your relationship with Marc." Max noted.

"Yeah...It's both what we do best. None of us has a bloody clue about dating. We just do what we do best, we work together on our art projects and hang out. Sometimes there are hugs and kisses. But our relationship is just doing things we both love doing together. It doesn't sound special, but it works for us." Nathaniel replied.

"Well, not everyone is the openly lovey-dovey types like Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylène or Adrienette." Nino said shrugging.

"Why do Adrien and Marinette get a ship name and the others don't?" Kiva asked.

"You know, we should do that. Hey Ivan, what if we call your and Mylène's ship the MylIvan? Or the Ivanlène?" Adrien asked.

"Do us a favor and...Please don't." Ivan said softly. Ivan was a boy of few words, but he meant everything he DID manage to say.

"Speaking of ships..." Nino said. "I got to warn the ones among you still single, Alya is trying to make sure anyone not paired up is going to have a boyfriend or girlfriend by the end of the year."

"Nino, do us a favor and keep your girlfriend away from us." Max noted.

"More chance of Hawkmoth turning himself in and reforming into a respectable member of society." Nino groaned. "I love her, but she can be pretty crazy."

"Yeah, she seems a bit too over enthusiastic...but I guess you must have learned to have dealt with?" Reece asked.

"My chill and calm attitude calmed her down a little. But I got to admit she uses her getting fired up to thaw me out when I get too chill. We balance each other out, you know?" Nino said.

"I suggest we stop talking about girls and hold a friendly and manly video game tournament between all of us. Without Marinette around to kick our Asses one of us is going to be the champ." Kim suggested.

"Let me tell you in advance, it's not going to be you." Adrien said with a grin normally reserved for his role as Chat Noir, but no one seemed to draw the connection. The only one whom could beat Adrien in video games was right now attending an all girl sleepover so Adrien knew he got this one in the bag.

**BALLAD OF THE SISTER**

It was the first of November, All-Saints. People remember their deceased loves ones and visit their graves. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was closed. They had made a lot of profit on their Halloween-based pastries and cakes so they could afford to close the bakery for today. As they would be visiting the graveyard.

Marinette wondered why Hawkmoth, of all holidays, never attacked on this one in particular? Is he also mourning a loved one? Could it be Hawkmoth could be actually human behind that tacky silver cowl? Or is there something she missed? She would think it over later. Right now, it would be an emotional day for many people. Including her mother. She always felt the sorrow coming of her mother during this holiday. They were in the car, her father behind the wheel as Sabine looked sullen, only giving a weak smile to try and look strong. It didn't do much.

Once they parked the car and went inside the graveyard, looking for one particular grave. It was not super-cold but Marinette found she still needed to wear a coat. She and her parents stopped in front of the grave they were looking for. Tom looked at his wife in sympathy, and so did Marinette. All three looked at the inscriptions; They were in two languages. One was Chinese, something Marinette couldn't read (ironic given her heritage), but she could read what was written in French;

HERE LIES BRIDGETTE CHENG, BELOVED DAUGHTER AND SISTER

"Hey, big sis. Another year has gone by..." Sabine said softly. She ducked down and stroked the stone, right across the name. "The bakery is still flourishing. Our family is doing great. It's just...I wish you could have seen it." she seemed to choke. "The Akumas are still popping up like mushrooms. But we got superheroes protecting us. They recently expanded. You would have loved to see Ladybug in action. You always thought superheroes and ladybugs alike were cool. They do a good job protecting the city, like you wouldn't believe."

Marinette tried not to flinch at that mention. If Sabine or Tom noticed anything, they didn't say it. "You know Marinette has a boyfriend now? The boy she was pining after for the last few years? She finally got his attention. We knew that no boy would be able to resist the charms of our daughter. You would have liked the boy. He is good for her. One look at them together and you know instantly they would have given you such beautiful grand-nephews and grand-nieces..."

Marinette blushed a bit at her mother mentioning it. Sabine continued: "Still miss you, every day." she said. She stood back up and continued to stare at the gravestone. "Tom, Marinette, can I have a few moments alone with Bridgette?" she asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Tom said.

"One more thing..." Sabine said as she turned to her daughter. "I have said it a few times before, but I mean it more then ever...You and your aunt Bridgette are so alike. Both so passionate, and determined, strong and standing up for what is right. If you had the chance to know her, you'd be two peas in a pod." Sabine said. "She was the bravest person I knew and...you take after her in that regard."

Marinette wondered if it was her mother's emotions speaking or if she implied something more. "I am sure she was a much better person then I ever was." Marinette said.

Her mother hugged her. "One other trait she had that was admirable, and you also have, is that she was really humble." Sabine said. "You must know that no matter what, I am proud of you Marinette."

Her mother got really emotional during these visits. The last two years when she was Ladybug she felt that has intensified greatly. Maybe it was the uncertainty of living in a world where magical supervillains terrorize the people on a weekly basis, but she couldn't tell. She just hugged her mother back, and shed tears for the aunt she never knew, and for the mother whom missed her sister daily.

Sabine let go, and Tom and Marinette left, as Sabine stood in front of Bridgette's grave for a bit longer. As she was sure she was alone, she muttered: "You can come out now, I know you're there." she said softly.

Of all the people whom you would have expected to be there, most would not say they would expect Wang Fu. The elder Chinese man stepped out of the shadows and in front of the grave. "It has been a while since we spoke face to face, Lao Shu."

"I didn't expect you to be here. Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" Sabine asked, her voice showing no emotion.

"Only from those whom wish me harm. Not from an old ally." Fu said.

"Look whom you are calling old." Sabine muttered.

Fu chuckled a bit. "If you want to know, I also cared for her a lot. I care for all my charges." Fu said, sounding a bit sad himself.

"Enough to put them in danger by giving them a magical item?" Sabine asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"She was worthy, more worthy then anyone else. She had a choice, you know. But she chose to put everyone's lives above her own. I hated to see it happen but she saved Paris, maybe the world that day." Master Fu said. "She gave her life so her little sister could live her life in peace."

"I know that, but it still hurts..." Sabine said. "But why...why wasn't it enough to take my sister, why did you have to rope my daughter into it? Did you know her relation to Bridgette when you gave it to her?"

"I noticed the similarities, but initially I didn't connect the dots. Only when I saw her in action and seeing how much she was like Bridgette..." Master Fu said. "But your daughter...she is the best Ladybug I've seen in decades, perhaps even in a century. Believe me, I can know." Fu had not been looking her in the eyes, but this time he turned his head to the side, upwards to eye Sabine. "She doesn't know that you know, and you haven't told her, have you?"

"No..." Sabine said. "I really wanted to. That I knew the day she first put on those earrings...after seeing her tired, bruised and noticed her absences, it was not hard to draw the connection. It was about confirmed after she sneaked out of class during the Rogercop bout." Sabine explained.

"Mh...Marinette told me about that. Does your husband know?" Master Fu asked.

"About Bridgette? No. About Marinette, like me he pieced it together, and agreed to play along with me, to pretend we don't know. I planned on filling him in on the rest soon enough." Sabine sighed heavily "At times I wanted to take those earrings away, other times I wanted to tell her everything I knew but I just couldn't. I don't know why, I just couldn't..."

"Because you know that she is destined for greatness." Master Fu said. "The world is changing and you either sink or adapt. I gave her a fighting chance. I wish I wouldn't have pulled others into this, but the world needs balance."

"I know a Ladybug is needed, and that without a Ladybug and the Black Cat, the world goes to heck. But why did it have to be them? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

"Because others weren't as worthy. And even if someone else was the Ladybug, it would be someone else suffering." Master Fu said.

  
Sabine wiped tears from her eyes. "I am so proud of her, but I fear for her every day." Sabine said.

"As do I. I avoided trying to get close to them but...I have grown fond of the new generation of Miraculous wielders yet again." Master Fu said.

Sabine saw for the first time Wang Fu was wielding a cane and his wrist was bare. "I already suspected it when the turtle apppeared. You know that your age will catch up to you now?"

"It only slowed my aging down, it wouldn't let me live forever. I have used it long enough so that I have enough time...to pass on some final wisdom." Master Fu said.

"So Marinette. Will she be..." Sabine asked.

"That is up to her. She has the potential to succeed me, or hold on long enough to find the ideal successor." Wang Fu said. "Anyhow, it means you'll probably don't have to see much of my wrinkled old face anymore in the future."

"I didn't want you to drop dead...If I sound bitter, it is the grief talking. But I won't deny I owe you a lot. Her life as Ladybug is dangerous but she has gained so much. She has more friends then ever, she is the best person she could be...how she inspires others, how she brings out the best in them. Unlike Bridgette, the world knows about her and they recognize what a wonderful girl she is, and they love her for it." Sabine replied.

"Bridgette's job was about keeping balance, and she was humble, she didn't care for attention. She got the job done. Ladybug and her allies are public because the enemy decided to work in the open." Master Fu said. "Your daughter has a bright future ahead. There are hardships but it is certainly bright. I don't think I have the right to tell you whether or not, or when you should tell. Unlike me, you are not bound by a magical vow."

"I understand. I may someday, but not now. She has a lot going on, and she is starting to finally find a balance in both her lives. I don't want to upset that balance so soon." Sabine said.

The two continued to stare at the tombstone for a bit. "I have to visit a few more graves. A few other brave souls I want to catch up with. Hope you don't mind if I come by the bakery at times. I'm tired of having my pastries delivered, I want to take in all the aromas of the bakery at once for a change."

"You are welcome to come by. I'm sure you'll be able to tell whether I have told her or not. In the meantime I can play along." Sabine said. "It was a good talk, Master Fu. Just...do what you can to help my little girl, ok?"

"I would give my lives for her and her teammates." Fu answered, no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. "Just make sure to let your daughter know every day how precious she is to you. So in short, keep doing as you did before. Good luck, Lao Shu." Fu said with a smile as she moved away from the scene.

When Sabine rejoined Tom and Marinette, whom had been waiting by the car, Tom approached his wife. "Sabine, is everything okay?"

Sabine managed to pull off a soft smile. "Everything's fine." she said softly, barely above a whisper. She then felt a tickle on her nose, as she saw a ladybug insect on the tip of her nose. That's odd, shouldn't it be too cold for them? Then it flew off and landed on Marinette's freckled cheek. Her daughter giggled, which was music to Sabine's ears. The Ladybug then flew off again, into the distance.

"Let's go home." Sabine said, sorrow still present in her voice, but also a sense of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I do a second chapter of snippets at once.
> 
> So yeah, after a girly sleepover we check with the guys as well. Just some broments and discussions.
> 
> The second one is what it is all about. An early all-saints special if you will and I am dropping some major reveals here. This will be delved further into in future chapters and snippets.
> 
> But with this done, I can finally start on the episode Steeleo next; stay tuned.
> 
> Like always, thanking my buddy Reece for being my beta.


	32. Steeleo, part I

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 8: STEELEO PART I**  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome!" an announcer, one whom was enjoying himself way too much, declared. "Welcome to the quarterfinals of the Junior Robot Combat Tournament France is about to begin!" A loud round of applause came from the audience. "I'm Johnny Pears, and I'll be your announcer and provide colorful commentary tonight. Over the past few weeks we have seen the brightest young minds in France, not to mention the most competitive, duke it out with their home made battle robots. And we had quite a few surprises, especially in how crafty some of these youths are in creating their machines of destruction. I just hope none of them will go in weapon development when they grow up." Some chuckles came from the audience.  
  
The class of the Miraculous Wielders from the College Françoise Dupont were in the audience, ready to cheer upon one of their own. Well, almost everyone. "You know, it is a bummer Max didn't come along to see this." Adrien said.   
  
"He does it out of respect for Markov. For the little thing, seeing robots fight to the death like that would be gruesome, like we would see two guys fight to the death in Ancient Rome." Nino explained.  
  
"I pretend I didn't hear that because I really want to enjoy the fight that is about to come." Alya said excitedly.  
  
"Sure, because one way to relax after a battle is to watch another battle." Marinette said dryly. They had managed to finish the last Akuma in time to get to watch the competition.  
  
"But they are robots fighting, fighting robots are awesome!" Alya said.  
  
"I know right?" Adrien said, the anime geek in him having instilled a love for robot battles.   
  
"You two..." Chloé muttered. She would find this type of battles a type of 'testerone fueld bout of barbaric robo violence', but she had vowed to show more class solidarity and because one of her classmates was competing...  
  
"In the blue corner...he slices, he dices, he shreds you to little pieces. What else would you expect with such a name, the Slicedicer, controlled by Marcus Cain." Johnny Pears said as a youth arrived. He wore sunglasses and had a t-shirt with the picture of the Greek God Apollo riding on top of a Behemoth. There was some mild cheering, mostly from some fans behind him. The robot he was hovering over had some nasty looking blades.   
  
"And in the red corner, the King of Beasts, this lion isn't sleeping tonight, it is ready to slay! Meet the Lion King, Mufasa, controlled by Scott Tatt!" Johnny Pears continued as we turned to the other corner, the heroes' classmate of British descent being cheered on by his fellow classmates. A smile on his face as he felt the support he was given. By his side was a robot, which had a lion face painted on it and had two claw-like appendages.  
  
"So who is going to win? Is the King of Beasts worthy of his title, or is the hunter about to become the hunted and get shredded. Let's find out shall we? Contestants, take your places!" Both contestants took their seats in the boxes at the edges of the arena, which was walled off by thick glass so no shrapnel or other damaging objects could accidentally be launched at the audience. The robots rolled into the arena through special trap doors. "Get ready. On the count of three. Three...two...one...ACTIVATE!" Johnny screamed.  
  


The two robots charged at each other. Slicedicer was moving forwards with its blades, Mufasa moving back to avoid as it then went towards Slicedicer's side and struck with the claw appendages it had. Slicedicer turned and managed to created a cut in the paintjob, right across the eye of the lion painting. "Oh, it seems that Mufasa has slowly become Scar..." Johnny commented. "Both have delivered a direct blow on each other, but neither is letting up." Slicedicer moved forward and tried to skewer Mufasa with its blades again, but Mufasa positioned itself in such a way that the blade became stuck in its claw weapon. "Oh, the kitty has claws...and guts as it caught the Slicedicer's blade like that."

The Mufasa moved around, Slicedicer resisting so that they were going around in circles for a while, at a few point edging close to a few of the traps, like the spike pit or the buzzsaws. "And now it is a tug of war to get free, or to avoid activating the traps..." Scott was rapidly turning the joysticks of his controller around rapidly, and Mufasa struggled so far, that eventually the blade that was stuck in its claws snapped. "Oh, and it seems Slicedicer is partially disarmed, Mufasa now holds the advantage.

Marcus was now sweating heavily and gritted his teeth, but he would not let up. He would try to use its remaining blade to lash at the enemy robot. However, it would not be enough as Mufasa would strike blows at the side of the Slicedicer that was weaponless, chipping away at its weakspot. "Slicedicer is putting up a decent fight but it seems the king of beasts is starting to live up to his name..."

Scott smirked as he then pushed boy joysticks forward, the Mufasa robot holding out his claws high and rammed the Slicedicer, pushing it into the spike pit. Unable to get out, the Slicedicer was out. "And that was the final pounce. Mufasa showed why lions are such fearsome predators. We can safely assume that this means that the lion robot wings. But like always, we ask our charismatic judges for the final word. Lucille, Seth?" Pears asked as he turned to a man and a woman on the judging panel.

Both of them held up their hands, ready to put their thumbs up or down. They looked at Scott, not doing anything for a while in a ploy to unnecessarily draw out the tension, and both gave a thumbs up. "And with that, there you have it! Scott and Mufasa have made it to the finals." There was a loud applause, but not as much as those from Scott's class, and our heroes'. Reece and Kiva, Scott's closest buddies, ran up to him, with Scott giving Reece a fist bump, and Kiva giving a pat on Scott's back. The other classmates gathered around to give their support.

Marcus, the opponent, even walked up to Scott and held out his hand with a soft smile. "Congrats, it was a good match."

Scott smiled at the good sportsmanship. "Thanks. You put up a good fight. Who knows, in a future rematch it may turn out differently." Marcus smiled in return. No chance of a sour loser getting akumatized tonight.

"Our young little prodigy has advanced to the finale, where he has one fight left to fight. He is the King of beasts, but will be be king of the robot fighting ring? We'll find out after we determine our next finalist. Everyone to their seats, strap in and see whom will fight Mufasa in the next round!" Johnny Pears said.

There was a small break as Scott double-checked his Mufasa robot. "The damage is minimal, he should be fine and dandy for the finale." Scott said. "The paintjob is a bit off, but now it looks like a cool battle scar." Scott noted.

"I'm sure you will win that next round no problem." Kiva assured his buddy.

"Yeah, you have been building and training so hard with your robot, you deserve that title." Reece added.

"Thanks, but anyone whom makes it into the finale will be a worthy opponent to face. Not counting my chickens until they have hatched." Scott said as he was making a quick fix on his robot.

"Ladies and gentleman, one finalist has already been decided, and now it is time to decide the second one." Johnny Pears said as he called the attention of the crowd again after the break. "Now, for the second semi-final match. In the blue corner, we got a machine that is as big and mean as his creator. Here we got the Bullhead, piloted by Noël Legrand."

Not many cheered for him. It was of course the big, bullying stereotypical jock that everyone in the school didn't tend to like very much, and that's putting it mildly. The robot with bullhorn-like appendages and tank-like tires rolled in on the scene. 

"How did he actually make it to the finale?" Marinette asked. "He is not smart enough to tie his shoes, let alone build his own robot." 

"Probably bribed or bullied someone into building it for him." Adrien noted. 

"I am checking again whom he went up against...Wait, Mr. Banana?" Alya asked. "No, I'm not misreading, Mr. Banana had entered the competition with a robot called Fruit Basket...urgh!"

"It must be dumb luck that he managed to get this far, I can't think of any other way." Chloé pointed out. 

"Yeah, I'd rather put my money on the chick in the other corner...say, haven't I seen her somewhere?" Nino noted.

"And in the red corner, we got a rookie whom is one tough cookie. We got Sarah Benoît and Mille-Patte!" A girl with blonde hair, a punk outfit and piercings, her arms tattooed with stained glass patterns, standing next to a robot with huge pincer-like appendages. 

"I came here to get a rush, it seems I will be disappointing." Sarah said in a monotone.

"Oh, I can provide plenty of thrills, you know." Noël said. "Allow me to take you out for dinner after I beat you in the ring, and I can show you."

"As if you could ever beat me. Even then, I'd rather kiss a horse's arse then you." Sarah replied.

"Heh, feisty." Noël said with a wicked grin.

"I think I remember her, wasn't she akumatized into Seraphina? The glass angel Akuma? Way back when we faced the gargouille?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, but she seemingly has changed her style up drastically. She was not this punkish before." Nino said.

"You better be quiet, they will begin shortly." Alya added quickly.

"The animal theme seems very prominent with these finalists. We got a bull and a centipede. One beast of brute force and another is a swift and poisonous thing. But will that viciousness translate from nature to mechanics? Will the centipede be skewered by horns, or will the Mille-Patte make beef steak tartar out of the bull? We'll find out soon enough, when we have this match commence. Three...two...one...ACTIVATE!"

Once again two machines charged at each other. The Bullhead showed off his weapon immediately, as his head shot out like a battering ram, ramming into the centipede-themed robot and knocking it off balance. It continued with the battering ram, giving the robot no time to recover. "And it seems Bullhead immediately goes on the offensive, and gives the poor Mille-Patte no time to stretch its countless legs. How is she ever going to get out of this situation?"

But Sarah wouldn't let herself be beaten so easily. She watched the timing of the rams, then her tongue lulled out as she concentrated. Then, she pushed a button in time, to see the pincers open and rapidly close around the head of the Bullhead, and now it was stuck. Noël got mad as he tried to wriggle his bot free, but he has far less wiggle room. "It seems that Mille-Patte is striking back hard. As you can see, sometimes it takes one moment of quick thinking to turn the tide."

Noël gritted his teeth but he looked more maniacal when he did it. That bug-themed robot now had him on the ropes. Noël hated losing. He would not give in. He started to rapidly dial at the controller. The controller started to spark though. "Uh-Oh!" He kept pushing the buttons, hoping it would somehow miraculously fix everything. His Bullhead robot started making irregular and random movements. It helped out though as the beetle eventually let go. The upper half of the Bullhead begins spinning around and shooting its head out wildly, hitting anything in its way; the arena wall, the debris, and eventually the Mille-Patte.

The Mille-Patte took a hit and was knocked on its back. A timer went down. If it didn't get back up within thirty seconds, it was counted out. Sarah tried everything but it was apparent that for all her robot's strengths, it had terrible recovery. It could not pick itself back up. The seconds ticked away... "...nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...AND SHE IS OUT!"

Sarah just slumped in her seat as she had to admit defeat. Though she didn't like to admit it, Noël got lucky and it was not illegal to have dumb luck on your side. So she had to accept luck was not on her side and move on. What else could she do? She eyed the two judges whom gave Noël a reluctant thumbs up, and the big idiot ate it up like candy. "Oh yeah, I'm the champ! Who rocks? I rock!" he said as he posed and flexed. He didn't receive a lot of applause. "Hey babe, about that date..."

"I didn't agree to anything! Now buzz off!" Sarah groaned.

"Fine...I'm sure there are many other girls whom want to be around this hunk of a man now I am a finalist!" Noël said as he would head straight to a group of girls he intended to hit on.

Sarah passed Scott on the way. The British boy gave her a sympathetic look. "It's a shame. You would have made a much better opponent then Noël. You would be the one with better sportsmanship." Scott said.

"It doesn't matter. I came here to seek new thrills, but this isn't quite what I was looking for. Good luck on your next match, and I hope you cream that smug arse." Sarah replied.

"Thanks for your confidence." Scott said. "Though I won't count my chickens until..." He was then interrupted by Noël's high pitched screams as he held his hands to his groin, as the girls he hit upon walked away huffing. Not hard to guess what transpired there. "I have this in the bag." Scott finished.

Later in the evening, Noël had taken his Bullhead to the mechanic whom created the robot for him. "What do you mean I am not going to win tomorrow?" the jock asked the shorter, spotty-faced overall-wearing kid.

"You went too rough on the controls. Some systems are overloaded. While I can make it somewhat functional by tomorrow, it will be crippled, I cannot get it back up to snuff in time. Not to mention that Scott's more agile and maneuverable robot already has an advantage over yours, as yours is built on the principle of brute force." the mechanic said.

"You built it that way." Noël growled at the mechanic.

"Because you asked me to. You wanted a robot built on brute force, so I did." the mechanic said. "Brute force can only get you so far, and you only got this far because you are prone to sabotaging your opponents."

"I need to have something to win. I will not lose to a goody two-shoes limey!" Noël said. "I hate losing...can you think of something, Vincent? Anything at all?" Noël asked.

"Nothing I can get done on time or fair and square." Vincent said. "So of course, it probably means you are going to cheat again."

"Come on...there are no contests without cheaters. I need you to have my back. We are brothers, right," Noël's said in an obvious fake sympathetic voice.

"That is also the only reason I built the Bullhead to begin with." Vincent said. "But fine. You probably were going to threaten me with a swirlie if i didn't comply anyway."

"What? Me? Never..." Noël said with his fingers crossed behind his back. "So, what do you have this time?" Noël, or rather Vincent was smart enough to at least have the MO switch up enough so that the previous wins looked like dumb luck.

"Disruption device. It will scramble the control signals of other robots. I can built something in the Bullhead to make sure that it isn't affected." Vincent said as he handed a tiny box to Noël.

"Have I told you that you are the best little brother ever?" Noël asked.

"Only when you need something of me and I'm stupid enough to comply." Vincent sighed.

The punkish Sarah was on her way home. She ducked into an alleyway. She got changed into a less punkish attire, and into a more conservative looking uniform. Then, she combed her hair to make it look neater. She then removed the piercings and hid them away. She then sprayed some cloth with some product of sorts and rubbed it over the stained glass tattoos on her arms, which came off, showing them to be fake. As she looked normal again, she ducked out in her new appearance and headed for the entrance of an expensive and very conservative looking boarding school. As she got in she got greeted by a woman that looked like the stereotypical stern, uptight and strict teacher. "Miss Benoît, you were nearly late again. It was nearly, so not quite yet, but you have to stop cutting it close."

"I'm sorry, Madame Griselda." Sarah said, now in a stiff and formal tone.

"I know you take your studies seriously and that is why I am lenient on your trips outside the school. But be careful, you do not want to waste such a perfect record as yours." Madame Griselda said.

"Of course, Madame Griselda. But I assure you, your concerns are unfounded." Sarah assured you.

"And I believe you for now. Now go to your room before curfew kicks in." Madame Griselda said.

Sarah did as she was told. As she entered her room and she was sure no one could hear her, she dropped her stiff pose and sighed. "Bloody grey, dull, uptight sixty year old virgin bitch." she said softly. She hated it here. It was dull, grey and boring. She needed excitement. She needed a thrill. But no matter what she tried, she never was able to catch the rush she needed. The last time she felt the thrill was...when she was Akumatized.

As Seraphina she may have been Hawkmoth's puppet, but she had power, she was going toe to toe with the heroes. And even after the Miraculous Cure...she still had that vague feeling, she could still feel that rush. All she wanted was a way to recreate it again. But the robot fighting tournament didn't help at all. She had to suck up and act like the perfect student to get enough lenience to sneak out, and she didn't know if she could keep it up long enough until she found her perfect thrill.

At the Needlemouse restaurant, run by Scott and Reece's parents, the class of Miss Bustier had a gathering, all in support of Scott. Speaking of the latter, he was now hanging over his robot in a corner. "Now...Maybe if I remove this part so it will not overheat too quickly..." Scott mumbled.

"Scott, put that down. The machine had a good victory earlier today. Come sit with us, and stop worrying. We all know you got it in the bag." Reece said as he dragged his friend into the crowd.

"Yeah, they are all here to support you. But you actually need to be there to be supported. Besides, they brought treats." Kiva said, whom was munching on a pastry.

"Please, take one. Don't overwork yourself, enjoy yourself." Marinette said. "I know all too well what it is like to overwork and yourself, I nearly got a meltdown. So don't let it happen to you. Here, have a pastry." Marinette held out a basket of pastries.

"I also brought some cheese." Adrien said, whom was mysteriously holding onto the pocket of his jacket as if he tried to keep something in. But Scott luckily didn't notice that last bit.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry." Scott said as he grabbed a slice of Camembert and a buttery croissant and took bites out of it. "Ok, I needed that. Thanks from keeping me from freaking out, everyone. It's just, this is my dream about to come true and..."

"Hey, we all get it." Kiva said. "You are among friends."

"Yeah, you got my back at the movie festival; I am backing you up in return here, we all do." Reece said.

"I'm glad that you all have my back...But I feel that we are doing a celebration that is coming too early, while I have not won yet." Scott said.

"There should be no special occasion to hang out with friends. And we can celebrate you got this far, finals is not bad for a first time in a tournament." Nino said. "But tomorrow, a bigger celebration is going to knock this get together out of the park. So cheer up, champ. Smile, enjoy the little moments."

Scott let out a relief sigh. "I think I will."

The next day...the big day. "Welcome back everyone, to the Junior Robot Combat Tournament France 2019 Edition. And today is the big finale. The two youngsters and their robots are now duking it out to see who gets the gold and who gets the silver." Johnny Pears said in his typical over-enthusiastic tone. "Let us reintroduce our champs in the making. In the red corner, he is the favorite, the King of the Savannah, his robot's name even meaning 'King' in Swahili, he who fights for the crown...Scott Tatt and Mufasa!" There was a loud cheering from the audience.

Marinette and Alya pulled out a banner with a lion motive. Rose, Juleka and started to chant: "Hear him roar, Like no one else before, whom is going to score, GO MUFASA!" Reece and Kiva had airhorns. Though only Reece's made sound. Kiva shook his horn as it was clearly defective. He stared into the horn and pressed it, only to nearly be knocked of his seat as the thing finally worked and nearly deafened him. Kiva straightened himself and gave Scott a thumbs up.

"And in the blue corner...he made it to the finals somehow...Bovines are the natural preys of the lion, but will the food chain be reorganized tonight? We will see when this jock and his bot step into the ring. Noël Legrand and Bullhead!" There wasn't as much cheering for Noël of course.

"Whom will win out, the brutish bull or the cunning lion? Let's not keep our eager audience and the champs waiting. Everyone get in position!" Johnny said as the robots rolled into the ring. "And may the best bot win!"

"I plan to." Noël said.

"In your dreams!" Scott replied.

"Three...two...one...ACTIVATE!" Johnny said as he sounded the beginning of the battle, and the robots rushed at each other.

Noël's robot, even if it wasn't built for speed, was moving much slower then it should. The Mufasa robot barged in and lashed with its claws and then moved back, circling and lashing at the Bullhead whenever it could. Scott had a grin on his face as he got the advantage. Noël gritted his teeth as he tried to get a hit in, but with the damage to his robot from yesterday and unable to patch it up in time made sure it was not in an optimal condition. He tried to have the Bullhead's head charge, but after its first use it got stuck, and it became a bit more unbalanced due to the head sticking out so much.

Noël had wanted to toy around but he couldn't afford it now. He wanted to win, badly. He thereby fiddled in his pocket and pressed a button on the device that his brother gave him. The effect was almost immediate as suddenly Mufasa sparked and acted crazy. "What the...what is wrong with the controls?" Scott muttered as Mufasa started to make weird movements and running into things.

"What is Scott doing?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know...It appears he has lost control of his robot. But that can't be right? It was still working perfectly fine yesterday?" Marinette said.

"That is not the only thing that is shorting out, something is up with my phone..." Alya said, as the phone she was using to record the battle started to act weird.

"I know that look Noël's face." Chloé said. "It is the same type of face I used to make whenever I felt I got away with something." That statement worried the heroes.

Scott was unable to regain control of Mufasa. Noël then decided to have his Bullhead ram into the Mufasa, and push it into a trap, a series of buzzsaws in the wall, and the Mufasa was taking a lot of punishment. Scott dialed away at the remote in desperation as he was unable to salvage the situation. His beloved robot was sliced up into ribbons and the match was over. Scott dropped onto his knees in disappointment and defeat.

"Oh yeah! Who rules! I do! I win! Oh yeah, I'm the champ!" Noël said as he started doing a dance Peter Parker from Spiderman 3 would groan at how silly and douchebag-like it looked.

"Er...the winner is Noël Legrand and the Bullhead. Yes, congrats, Mr. Legrand, but please hold yourself in, this is a competition and we pride ourselves on good sportsmanship..."

"Blah, blah, blah! I want my trophy now." Noël said as he held out his hands like a spoiled kid waiting for his birthday present.

Scott just stared at the ground as his friends gathered around him. "Scott? Scott! I know the loss is hard to take, but snap out of it." Reece said.

"I don't like Noël either...or at all, but I'm sure you did what you could..." Kiva said, desperately trying to snap Scott out of his funk.

"I don't get it...I just don't get it. I did a check yesterday, it was in order. This should not have happened. This should not have happened..." Scott said softly.

Sarah Benoît, back in her punk attire, had come and sat down in the crowd, but she had not drawn too much attention to herself. Unable to get a rush out of her match yesterday, she hoped seeing other robots duke it out, would have done more. But she sighed in disappointment as she got nothing out of it. She still felt empty. Oh well, it was worth a try. She had to keep looking to find that thrill. She got up and wanted to walk out.

Noël in the meantime held up his trophy high. "I got a trophy! I got a trophy! I got the mother-effin' trophy!" he taunted. Everyone was just a second away from bludgeoning him with his own prized trophy. He got so caught up in his victory dance that he tripped and fell down. During the fall the disruption device also fell out of his pocket. Noël quickly got up and dusted himself up, his trophy still in hand. "I meant to do that."

"What is this?" Marinette asked as he picked up the device that Noël dropped. She suspected something, as she gave Noël an angry glare.

"Er...my phone? It's an Japanese model, very exotic like you?" Noël said with a flirty grin.

Marinette was not impressed."I'm half French, half-Chinese you doofus!" She sighed and turned to the announcer. "Mr. Pears?" Marinette said as she attempted to hand the device to him. "I think there may be foul play at stake. You think this device can be investigated?"

Noël panicked and slapped the device out of her hands, then stepped on it. "Whoops...I tried to get my exotic phone back but I accidentally wrecked it. Oh well, things happen. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home to celebrate my victory." Noël then bolted like his pants were on fire.

However, no one was fooled. Scott gritted his teeth as he had seen what happened. "That thing was not a phone...it is what cost me my victory. He cheated..." He felt such anger boil up in him.

And said anger was noticed by Hawkmoth. "Oh, to be denied a victory that should have been rightfully yours, a sentiment I am all too familiar with. But the nice and benevolent person I am, I am giving him a way to make it right." Hawkmoth summoned one of his white butterflies to his hand, and he infused it with dark energy, before letting it go. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and darken his heart!"

The akuma, being a fast little flyer, crossed the distance rather quickly. The first one to notice was Sarah, but she had no intent to warn anyone. Because when she saw that black and dark purple butterfly she felt something well up in her...a desire to see it all play out. Because something inside of her told her that this is what she was looking forward to.

The Akuma didn't waste time entering the remote control for Mufasa, as Scott now had a purple butterfly mask over his face. "Oh no, Scott..." Reece said as he recognized what was going on. "Please Scott, fight it off, I know what it did to me, I don't want to see it happen to you..."

But Reece was tuned out once the voice in his head was tuning out everything else. "Steeleo, I am Hawkmoth. You were cheated out of your victory. You get the chance at a rematch of a lifetime, where you become the champion fair and square. But even if you win, I would also like a prize of my own...the Miraculous of the heroes of Paris. You think that you can do that for me?" Hawkmoth said.

"Scott, whatever the butterfly guy says, it is not true, he is going to use you!" Kiva said, trying to calm his buddy down.

But it was no use. The Akuma enhanced Scott's frustrations and anger to a point that he could not fight off the temptation. Not many could fight off Hawkmoth's influence, after all. "Let the battle begin!" Scott said as he suddenly let out a lion-like roar that startled everyone. He became engulfed by a black and purple energy. The remains of the Mufasa floated up towards Scott and were absorbed into the growing mass of dark energy. And juding how it kept growing, this Akuma was going to be massive.

"Oh no!" Marinette said as she and her friends had noticed what happened. "I think we need to hero up again."

"Is it too much to ask for an event happening without it resulting in at least one Akuma?" Adrien groaned.

When the transformation ended, we saw a massive robotic bidedal Lion Akuma. It had a scar-like marking over its left eye, symbolizing the scratch the Mufasa received in the fight with Slicedicer. Each of its limbs was adorned with Roman numbers, specifically VIII, VI, IV and III. One of his shoulderpads was a smaller lion head, the other was plain and adorned with a Roman M. It has a spiky tail, sharp claws, a long shaggy mane and a loincloth with Hawkmoth's symbol on it. It let out a roar again, but this time the roar shook the foundations of the arena, and had everyone cover their ears. "NOËL!" as it got down on all fours, and chased after the jock.

All the while Sarah had been eyeing the spectacle. Unlike everyone else whom was in panic or nervous, she had a small, but maniacal smile on her face as she chuckled softly, and felt thrilled. "Hehehe...cool!" she said softly.

Noël had heard the lion-like roar that could be heard all over the building twice. Noël wasn't very bright, but he knew immediately it meant trouble and ran even harder to try and get towards the exit. However, Steeleo busted through a wall, blocking Noël's escape route. The jock screamed like a little girl as the akuma eyed him like a real lion eyed a prey. "Noël Legrand...You cheated me out of my victory. We are going to have a rematch. But the stakes are going to be a whole lot higher." Steeleo said as he stalked closer.

"Hey, let's not get aggressive...what about good sportsmanship?" Noël said as he tried to move back slowly, though he doubted he could outrun the Akuma.

"You don't even know the meaning of that word. But unlike you, I do. I am going to give you a fighting chance, though in the end it will not matter." Steeleo said in a cold growling tone that scared Noël even more. This Akuma would prefer to play with its food before he ate it. "But for that, we need to get back into the arena." Steeleo said as he reached for Noël with one of his huge clawed hands, but something wrapped around Noël and pulled him out of reach. "What?"

Noël had been pulled out of the way by Ladybug, and she was joined by Chat Noir, Carapace, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. "While I agree that Noël is a lying, cheating piece of scum..."

"Hey!" Noël said.

"...He doesn't deserve to be torn to shreds. Scott...we are going to let the crew behind the tournament investigate. It will become clear that Noël cheated, and that you deserve to win. It will be over, you don't need the Akuma."

"One...It is STEELEO! Second, I don't want to win by default, I want to show the world how pathetic this sack of meat is and prove I am the greatest young robot combatant out there. I want the world to see my deadly skill and this jerk's demise!" Steeleo said.

"If you want to hurt him, you would have to go through us!" Chat Noir said.

"I will...But first...if you want to make it to the finals, you have to beat the competition first!" Steeleo said. The shoulderpad with the second lion head opened its mouth and its eyes and throat glowed and it spat out a thick red and orange liquid resembling molten steel. The liquid once it started to touch the ground, began to spread out in an effect that wasn't like normal liquids...it was spreading like a magical transformation.

"Oh great, we got another one whom is going to transform the building..." Chat Noir said, as he recalled how the Director had recently done something similar. "Why is that even a thing?"

"I don't know, but we best prepare for the worst. Because we know how and why he was Akumatized, and we can safely guess what he is going to have us do..." Ladybug said as she readied herself.

The transformation spread out all over the building, as people tried to get away from the transformational magic, but were caught up in it, and they all cried or screamed as it happened. Only Sarah Benoît was eager as she spread her arms and welcomed it as she was swept up in it...

Once the magic died down, the building was now looking like a high tech Roman Coliseum. The transformed audience now all were dressed in Roman attire. Where the Emperor normally sat, it was of course Steeleo sitting on the throne. The heroes and Noël were in the middle of this arena, like gladiators about to fight for their lives. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Steeleo roared. "TONIGHT A SPECIAL OCCASION. YOU WILL WITNESS ME, STEELEO CLAIM MY TITLE AS THE ABSOLUTE CHAMPION, AND THE DEMISE OF THE MIRACULOUS TEAM!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a gruelling last few days I finally managed to get part one of Steeleo done.
> 
> Like the Director was an akuma devoted to my buddy Reece, Steeleo is devoted to my friend Scott. He is a huge fan of Robot wars and I made that obvious in this chapter.
> 
> A few bullet points:
> 
> -Johnny Pears is a pastiche of the announcer Jonathan Pearce, a name suggested by Scott
> 
> -The judges Lucille and Seth are homages to Sethu and Lucy, two judges from Robot Wars.
> 
> -Marcus shirt refers to two of Scott's favorite robots from the show, Apollo and Behemoth (originally I thought it was Carbide, but I made a mistake, Scott told me otherwise, it is fixed now).
> 
> -Seraphina showed up way back in Gargouille but I now revealed her identity, and she is becoming more important over time, and if you paid attention to this chapter, you may guess how she'll turn out.


	33. Steeleo Part II

** MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 8: STEELEO PART II **

****"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Steeleo roared. "TONIGHT IS A SPECIAL OCCASION. YOU WILL WITNESS ME, STEELEO CLAIM MY TITLE AS THE ABSOLUTE CHAMPION, AND THE DEMISE OF THE MIRACULOUS TEAM!" The crowd of people in Roman outfits, with several Moth Swarm Drones mixed in, started to let out some ear-deafening cheering and screaming. "But unlike Noël I am not a cheater, I am a honorable lion. So I think the heroes should get a fair fighting chance. If they can defeat my contestants, they get a chance to take a shot at me." 

"It's going to be like the Director again, he wants to wear us down and then he goes in the for the kill. And if you hadn't figured it out in time, we would have lost." Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug.

"Yes, but this time we know for certain. Only use your power when there is no other alternative. And Steeleo is more competitive, he wants to face the strongest to prove himself. He is not trapping us in the traditional sense; He wants to test us, as he will feel he is only the absolute champ when he beats the best. It is all about the competition for him." Ladybug explained. 

"Can you stop blabbering and get me out of this predicament?" Noël groaned. The heroes had all but forgotten he was still here.

"The 'predicament' could have been avoided if you had decided to play fair." Queen Bee reminded him.

"Could have been avoided if you played fair." Noël imitated her in a whiny childish tone. "Boo-hoo! If he couldn't handle it he should not have joined the competition."

"Did you miss the part where YOU cheated and it is YOUR fault?" Rena Rouge asked.

Noël had been picking his ear with the pinkie of his right hand. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked. 

Rena fumed as she wanted to charge at the idiot jock, but Carapace held her back. "Don't do it babe, he is not worth it! It won't do any good to rip him to shreds." 

"It would make me feel better." Rena growled. 

"I would have liked you guys if we weren't on opposite sides. But I have a deal with Hawkmoth to fulfill and a tournament to win so...nothing personal. So I'll just let the games begin! Three...two...one...ACTIVATE!" Steeleo said as he tapped his lionhead shoulder pad. It roared and it shook the ground as walls started to rise up in the arena. The heroes tried to keep their balance but found themselves separated. 

Chat Noir and Carapace were stuck in a patch of ground behind the wall as plants and vegetation started to grow in their third of the arena. "Ok, this is bad." Chat noted. They then heard an animalistic screech. "That is worse..."

Chat and Carapace looked up to see a giant robotic creature. It was a bipedal reptilian robot. It had buzzsaws in its gut, and razor-like claws, as well as a horned, armored head. Inside the robot, piloting from within, we saw one of the previous contestants, Marcus. He has goggles over his head and a powerglove-like control device on his left hand. He just stared in front of him blankly, and it was clear he was turned into Steeleo's puppet.

"Of course we have to fight the robot with the slicer-dicer blades. Mr. Banana was a contestant, why didn't we get to fight him?" Chat muttered.

"Because we are not that lucky." Carapace pulled his shield from his back and held it in front of him, ready to shield for any incoming attack. Chat held up his baton and aimed it at the robot in their way.

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge were stuck in a second part of the arena, which had become rocky and barren like a wasteland. "What's this, are we in yet another western?" Queen Bee asked.

"No, it is all waste and no buildings now..." Rena noted.

Then the ground started to shake and the two girl heroes then saw something big rise up from beneath the sand. A giant robotic centipede rose up from beneath the sand, its robotic legs skittering and its mandibles snapping in a menacing manner. Piloting it, with a similar set of goggles and a control glove, was Sarah. Unlike the not-so expressive Marcus she had a huge grin on her face, and quite a maniacal one at that. "Oh yeah! This is more like it!" she shouted out with glee.

"I just hope that is the Akuma's corrupting influence speaking, otherwise something is really, really wrong with that girl." Queen Bee pointed out. She grabbed her trompo from her waist and started spinning it around by her side, for when she needed to attack, while Rena raised her flute, ready to bring it to her lips at any time.

Meanwhile Ladybug found herself in a part of the arena that was decorated in a similar style to a sleepy Spanish village. "Hey Ladybabe!" a familiar grating voice said. She sighed. Oh great, she was stuck with Noël. What part of 'ladybugs are a sign of good luck' apply here? Maybe if she was a little more petty seeing Noël getting crushed would be perhaps considered lucky. "Looks like we are in this together, the hottest babe in the world and the hottest guy in the world." Noël flexed the muscles in one arm and tried to drape another one over Ladybug's.

Ladybug did not normally have a lot of pettiness in her...But that didn't mean she had some. She threw Noël over her shoulder as he tried touching her. "Oh, I am so sorry. Whenever I am up against an Akuma, my battle reflexes kick in and I react like that."

"It's ok..." Noël said, wincing in pain. "I appreciate cool martial arts moves so I let you do it" Ladybug wondered if this guy was dropped on his head as a kid.

To save face she helped him up. "Now, you stay back and let me handle it. Knowing my Akumas, whatever they will throw at us will target you." Ladybug said.

"Why would they do that?" Noël asked.

"Because you caused the Akuma with your cheating." Ladybug said, gritting her teeth.

"I didn't cheat, I merely bent the rules." Noël huffed.

"How is using an illegal signal disrupting device bending the rules? If you call that bending, it certainly snapped right back in your face." Ladybug growled. She sighed heavily. Why did she have to be the hero? Would it technically be heroic to hand Noël over to Steeleo so that he could avoid contaminating the gene pool? Just wondering. She just needed something to vent her frustrations on.

The ground shook as a giant tank came onto the scene. The giant tank had a bullhead...It was Noël's robot, transformed by the Akuma. It snorted, letting out some steam from its robotic nostrils. Ladybug almost cheered. Something to punch and it was associated with the object of her frustrations. She was never so happy to see an Akuma's minion.

"Hey, that's my robot!" Noël stated. He walked up to it. "Hey there, I created you. Or had you be created by someone. I'm your daddy..." The robotic bull, which was on Auto-pilot unlike the other two mechs, roared and Noël had to bolt to prevent the bull from bulldozing him to the ground.

"Well, guess I better go and save him." Ladybug said without much enthusiasm. She reminded herself of her duties and fought of the desire to sit down, conjure a bucket of popcorn and just enjoy the show. But she had to be better then that. Unfortunately.

Chat and Carapace went up against Slicedicer. The giant mech started by swiping with one of its giant clawed hands, which the heroes had to avoid by jumping aside. The machine roared and then fired off buzzsaws from its gut which homed in on the heroes. They ran as fast as they could to avoid them (Carapace cursed being the slowest of the team due to his totem animal) as they saw how the buzzsaws turned every tree and plant of the surroundings in their path into splinters. The buzzsaws wouldn't stop so Chat had to jump up, extended his baton and batted the buzzsaw away, while Carapace tossed his shield, having it spin so that when it clashed with the buzzsaw, they created sparks, and both were knocked out of the air. Carapace caught his shield but the buzzsaw crashed down uselessly.

Slicedicer wasn't going to be deterred so quickly as it readied its claws again. He rubbed those razors of claws together to create sparks and to sharpen them. Then he rushed forward and swiped, Chat doing crazy flips and Carapace holding out his shield to block as they weathered the assault of swiped. Just as the heroes created some distance between them and Slicedicer, Slicerdicer shot more buzzsaws out of his gut at the heroes. The heroes batted the buzzsaws aside again with their weapons, but that gave an opening for Slicedicer to come in as he rammed them and sent them flying. As the heroes got the wind knocked out of them, Slicedicer tried to cave their face in with its massive clawed hands, but they recomposed and rolled aside just in time.

Then Chat's ears twitched as he heard more buzzing. "Look out!" he said as he and Carapace quickly dodged the buzzsaws, whom they had batted away earlier returned in a boomerang fashion. Since the saws failed to slice the heroes into pieces, they returned into their slots on Slicedicer's lower gut. "I can't believe I was nearly sliced apart by crotch-saws."

"I think it is it's belly, not the..." Carapace began, but he stopped himself. "Never mind. We need to find a way to destroy that robot. Can't you just Cataclysm it?"

"I could, but I'd have no power left to use on Steeleo. And after the Director tried to use the strategy of us wasting our powers on minions, I'd rather not use it here and now!" Chat explained. The two had to dodge more swipes from Slicedicer's massive claws.

"Well, then think of something!" Carapace said as his shield blocked another claws swipe. "I can't do this all day."

"Ok, I'll try...But this is normally my Bugaboo whom thinks of everything..." Chat said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "What do we know? He is Edward Scissorhands meets MechaGodzilla...Razor sharp claws...Crotch-saws..." Chat then looked at the buzzsaws...He found the world turning black and grey and the saws were highlighted in black with neon green paw prints. He looked at his baton and they briefly flashed black with paw prints as well. 'Whoa, so that's what it must feel like.' as he recalled how Ladybug explained her 'Ladyvision'. "I got an idea."

"Great, what is it?" Carapace asked.

"We need to have him fire his buzzsaws again;" Chat said.

"That's not great." Carapace muttered. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Carapace and Chat decided to try to make some distance between them and Slicedicer, knowing he'd go for the ranged option with his homing buzzsaws. Once they moved back enough, it went according to plan as the buzzsaws were fired. Chat and Carapace did their best to fend them off, the saws bouncing of their weapons which they use to block, trying to swoop back in only to be repelled again. Then as the buzzsaws started to return to Slicedicer's gut. "Eat this!" Chat said as he tossed his baton, right in the gut of the Slicedicer as the buzzsaws returned. However the baton was positioned as such that the buzzsaws couldn't properly lock back in their proper place, and when they tried, there were sparks flying and started to smoke.

The gut of the Slicedicer exploded, as Chat's baton flew through the air, unharmed by the explosion as Chat caught it again. The smoking machine's lower half was badly damaged. It couldn't move as a result. "All right, that was awesome!" Carapace said. "Now, shall we finish it up with the Alpha-Sigma Maneuver?" Carapace asked.

"I prefer to call it the Double Custard." Chat said with a grin. Carapace eyed him oddly. "What, it sounds more fun that way. That and my diet is getting to me. Let's do it already."

Carapace shrugged and started spinning around in place, building up momentum and then tossed his spinning shield at Chat, whom extended his baton again and whacked the shield in the direction of the Slicedicer's torso, the shield diagonally slashing the machine, whom was unable to dodge, in two. The upper half, containing the left arm, left shoulder and head, fell off the rest of the body and the brainwashed Marcus tumbled out dazed. Chat and Carapace took the goggles and gloves respectively. Chat crushed the goggles under his foot, while Nino whacked the control glove with his shield.

"Whu..." Marcus said briefly dazed as he vanished, and reappeared in the audience, now sporting the same Roman gear as the rest of the spectators.

Steeleo was eyeing the three matches carefully. And he was currently liking what he saw. "Impressive, and without a single Cataclysm of Shellter." A purple butterfly mask appeared over his eyes.

"Steeleo, is all of this really necessary? Could you just take the Miraculous of them now?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Patience, Hawkmoth...no need a rush. This is a show, it is supposed to be enjoyed. You work out in the open with flashy Akumas, you should know a thing or two about showmanship, right?" Steeleo suggested.

"True that, with my Akumas I can show a bit more of a flamboyant and open side of myself...So I see what you mean." Hawkmoth admitted.

"Not to mention, a good hunter always studies his prey before he goes in for the kill." Steeleo said with a predatory grin.

"Very well then. If it can be used to study your opponents, I can allow this bombastic show to go on. But you better prove that I was right to pick you for my Champion." Hawkmoth said.

"Believe me, boss...I am the Champion of Champions." Steeleo replied.

With Rena Rouge and Queen Bee, they were going up against Mille-Patte. The giant robotic centipede's upper body jerked up and swayed from left to right, more like a giant cobra then a centipede. Queen Bee and Rena Rouge circled it carefully, as it could lash out any time... Sarah Benoît smirked from inside the cockpit of her machine. The uncertainty of the moment of attack, the tension, the fact she was behind the wheel of a deadly giant robot against Paris' heroes. And this was just the appetizer. She could no longer wait as she ordered her machine to strike, to lash at the heroes, whom quickly had to jump aside to avoid the snapping pincers of her robotic centipede. It crawled forward and struck with quick and short lunges, keeping the two heroines on edge.

After another snap from the mandibles failed to catch Queen bee, she took her chance while the mandibles still were closed around nothing and tied them together with her trompo. She then pulled and caused the Mille-Patte to crash into a nearby rock. However it got up fast, and Queen Bee wanted to pull again, but the centipede was ready and pulled her forward instead, then struck her with one of its many robotic legs, knocking the hero out of the air and making her trompo loosen around its jaws, freeing them up again.

Mille-Patte rushed forward again with its jaws ready but Rena Rouge jumped in the way and tossed her flute at the Centipede. It became stuck between the jaws, preventing the huge mandibles from closing. It started to shake its head wildly, trying to get it out and make use of its jaws again. But it seemed to be quite stuck. "Thanks for the save, but you are a bit disarmed at the moment." Queen Bee noted.

"I couldn't use my Mirage right now anyways, you know what Ladybug said. This should buy us some time to find its weakspot and defeat it." Rena noted. Mille-Patte then decided at that moment to, instead of using its jaws, to resort to ramming the heroes with its massive head. Queen Bee and Rena dodged. Then Queen Bee lashed with her trompo, and Rena delivered a flying spinning kick to its face making it stumble back.

They were disturbed to hear some laughter from the pilot. "What is so funny, punk?" Queen Bee asked.

"Oh...it's just this, me vs you, the thrill of battle, it makes me feel so euphoric. Please, amuse me more!" Sarah said as she gestured with her glove as Mille-Patte curled up into a robotic wheel of doom. In the progress the flute was dislodged from its jaws and it now wanted to steamroll over the heroes.

Rena wanted to bolt towards her discarded flute but the rolling centipede got in her way, forcing her to make a sharp turn and barely avoid being turned into a fox pancake. However Queen Bee luckily used her trompo to grab the flute from a distance and tossed it back at Rena. "Thanks Queenie!" Rena said as she put her flute to her lips. She couldn't waste her Mirage, but she could still distort perception.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sarah said as she waved her finger in a taunting way. "These goggles are not just for show." She said as she tapped the goggles in question. "They filter through any illusion or distortion. Steeleo wants his pilots focused after all."

"Great, any ideas?" Rena asked Queen Bee.

"My Venom will not work on machines..." Queen Bee said as she she sighed. "Ok, this is normally Ladybug's thing, but I need to think of a plan..." Queen Bee said. Now, how does Ladybug do it...she is given a tool that she has on hand but she also needed to take the surroundings into account. She looks at cracks in the ground. Then at the robot bug...Ok, centipedes aren't really bugs but she isn't an expert so sue her...then she looked at her trompo. Then an idea goes off in her head. "I think I got something."

"I hope it is something good." Rena said.

"Just follow my lead." Queen bee said as she rushed forward. Queen Bee lashed with her trompo at Mille-Patter but the slender mecha just coiled out of the way. But it was not what Queen Bee was aiming at. Her trompo hit the ground, and started spinning rapidly in the spot, to the point it created sparks...then it shot forward in a straight line while spinning, creating a trench in the ground. Queen Bee smiled. She then took aim several more times at the centipede robot, only to create more indents in the ground.

Rena Rouge was confused. "Er...Queenie, what are you doing?" she asked. Queen Bee made some circles in the air. Rena thought it over for a moment and then let out out a soft "Oh!" She then smirked at her teammate.

Sarah wasn't catching on to what the heroes were planning. "Are you even trying to hit me? I want this to be fun, this is not fun. I know you can do better then that!" Sarah said. "Amuse me!"

"You think this is a game?" Queen Bee asked with disgust in her voice. "What a pathetic little girl you are." Queen Bee scoffed as she flipped her hand through her ponytail.

"Pathetic?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Yeah, you are right, Queenie. I think she is barely worth our time." Rena said as she crossed her arms and pretended to look bored. "She is such a boring foe."

"BORING? I will show you boring!" Sarah growled as she set her Mille-Patte to curl up and bowl them over. As she rolled towards them, the two executed their plan. They just led her around the area, in specific spots in fact. The spots where Queen Bee had made small trenches in the ground. As soon as the robotic centipede rolled over it, her momentum became broken and the rolling machine was unable to keep balance and started to topple. Then it unrolled and got tangled in its own long, slender body as a result.

"Now! Nu-Mu maneuver!" Queen bee said. Rena nodded. Rena held her flute up, Queen Bee jumped on top of the horizontal flute and balanced on it. Rena Rouge then kicked off a rock and shot them forward, while Queen Bee also kicked of the flute to catch some extra speed. "VENOM!" While her trompo fused to her arm in a gauntlet, she held it forward, as she made it spin like a drill. It wouldn't start her countdown as long as she didn't actually inject the paralyzing venom, which she didn't do. She just used the boost and the attack to have her stinger drill through the head of the centipede robot, shredding it to bits.

Sarah fell out of the wrecked head of her robot and tumbled around. As she rubbed her head, she looked at Queen Bee and Rena, whom high fived each other. She then busted out in laughter. "Oh, you two so totally got me." she said as she removed her goggles and glove and threw it at their feet. "Well played." she said before she vanished from the arena and reappeared in the audience. She looked at the new Roman toga and sighed. "Seriously? This outfit?"

Steeleo had eyed the resolution of the second match. "Pretty clever, seems Ladybug isn't the only brains in the outfit." Steeleo muttered. Hawkmoth's holographic butterfly mask appeared over his eyes again. "What now, Hawkmoth?"

"The girl? The one you had pilot the centipede...she doesn't seem as much a mindless drone as the other you converted." Hawkmoth noted over the mental link. "What can you tell me about her?"

"I know I don't need to exert as much control over her as the others. I don't exactly know why she willingly gave in, as far as I can tell she is looking for a thrill. Why ask?" Steeleo asked.

"No reason, just intrigue." Hawkmoth said. In case Steeleo would fail, he could make certain considerations for the future. After all it wouldn't hurt to have a backup.

"If you say so..." Steeleo said. The next match he would witness is Ladybug and Noël's. He wouldn't doubt that Noël would make an ass of himself during this scuffle, and it is something he looked forward to seeing. Now, he wouldn't allow to die in this match, he wanted to do the deed himself, but he wouldn't mind have him softened up. It would be good for a few laughs. He grabbed a bucket of popcorn and decided to enjoy the show.

Ladybug was chasing after the Bullhead, who was turning on its former pilot (Ladybug was sure Noël wasn't its creator). She snagged Noël out of the path of the bull and pulled him beside her. "I could have handled it, but appreciate the save. I knew you wouldn't let someone this handsome come to harm." He said as he flexed.

Ladybug facepalmed. "Ease up, Johnny Bravo. Just sit over there and don't interfere, I'll handle Bullhead."

"I will, but only because you ask so nicely." Noël said as he sat down on a boulder.

Ladybug rushed at the Bullhead. Bullhead eyed the red heroine. RED! The yellow optics started to flash and turned red as well as steam started to pour from his nose. Then it let out a roar of pure fury as it revved up and charged at the heroine. Ladybug manage to swing out of the way the first time. "Toro!" she shouted at the thing. The thing huffed again and revved its tracks again...

Noël was sitting around. He knew Ladybug would do all the work. After all she is a superhero. He would be safe and sound and not come to any ha- Whoa, the bull almost came too close for comfort. But he is now too focused on the red heroine and didn't see him. Good. Not so good when the tracks of the thing started to rev into place, kicking up sand and earth and burying him in it. As the bull charged at Ladybug again, from a pile of dirt Noël climbed out, spat out the sand and earthy bits form his mouth and moaned loudly.

The bullhead charged at Ladybug, but the smaller and more agile heroine avoided him again. The Bullhead locked into place, aimed his head, and it launched his head like his template did. Only his attack was a lot bigger and a lot more devastating. As Ladybug dodged the headbutts, rubble and debris flew everywhere when the surroundings were destroyed. Some of those rocks flew quite an impressive distance.

"Good thing I'm not in the middle of that, I could get seriously hu-" Noël noted as he looked at the fight, but he wasn't at as safe a distance as he thought when a rock hit him in the head and he was knocked down. So...no lasting damage.

Ladybug jumped back as the bull tried to run her over again. Bullhead was getting frustrated that he decided to change strategies by firing the tips of his horns like missiles. Ladybug swung her yo-yo around to deflect them harmlessly, sending them bouncing off to parts of the arena where they would explode without harm.

Noël just got up after being knocked down by the rock. "Somebody got the number of that akuma?" he said dazed. He was then startled by the sound of explosions, the two missiles that were sent at Ladybug earlier. They were a distance away so they wouldn't harm him, but Noël panicked, ran around like a loony, until he got a bit too close to the fight and was hit in the head again, this time by Ladybug's yoyo (by accident this time but the heroine didn't mind that it happened).

Ladybug decided to focus on the bullbot again. She drew its attention away from Noël by blowing a raspberry at it. That helped as it once again ignored Noël and went after Ladybug. The bug heroine was tired of playing around and decided to change up her strategy. She shot her yoyo out, and it wrapped around one of the horns. She used it to swing around and land on the bull's back. Then she extended the string of her yo-yo more, so the could wrap it around the horns of the bull and started to pull it. The Bullhead snorted and roared and tried to throw off Ladybug. But she held firm, and it soon devolved into a robot rodeo.

The robot trashed wildly but Ladybug kept pulling and pulling. She stood her ground, not giving in. Little by little the robot stopped, its head slumped down a bit and it let out a soft, tired 'moo' instead of a snort and a roar. "There, there, you big lugnut. Calm down...easy!" Ladybug said as she patted the robot beast's head. The beast hummed softly of sorts at the attention.

At that point Noël woke up again as he saw the robot tamed by the Ladybug. He got up with a cockier smirk then usual and boasted: "Hah! In your face; I knew no wild robot animal was a match for Mr. Fantastical Me!" he said. The bull robot growled at him and Noël jumped back and squealed like a little girl.

"There, there, big fella. Just leave the stupid boy." Ladybug cooed the beast, whom immediately calmed under her touch again.

It was then that the ground started to shake, and the walls that divided the area into three came down, and the three smaller arenas became one big arena once again. The crowd of Romanized people and Moth Swarm drones booed the heroes for winning, but the heroes didn't care.

Steeleo eyed them and smirked. He then clapped his two large metal clawed hands together. "Bravo, Miraculous holders..."

"What about me?" Noël asked.

"...you put up quite an entertaining show for me." Steeleo said, ignoring Noël. "And you have proven that you have the right to face the best of the best...Moi!" Steeleo said as he pointed at myself. "This is going to be it, the big championship title match you've all been waiting for!" Steeleo shouted at the audience as he jumped off his throne, into the arena, landing with a thud that slightly shook the ground.

"Scott, I know you wanted to win fair and square, and Noël is a big cheat, but you don't want to be a winner and champion like this. Not with hawkmoth's power!" Ladybug begged. "Please, be a good sport, Scott. And resolve this peacefully."

"I...I..." Steeleo's look faltered for a bit. But then the Hawkmoth Mask appeared over his face again and he then flinched as if in pain. He opened his eyes again. "I am Steeleo! And I won't let this go, not the match of the century, the match that will go down in history." Steeleo said as he let out his loudest roar yet.

"I'm sorry Bugaboo, but it seems that we are not able to resolve this one peacefully." Chat said.

"I wish that for once we could." Ladybug sighed.

Steeleo got on all fours and positioned himself, like a feline predator on the prowl. "Three...two...one...ACTIVATE!" he said as he pounced at the heroes...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Steeleo, the tribute episode to my buddy Scott Tatt, about done.
> 
> Similar to the Director episode, the heroes fight minions before moving on to the main bad. Besides, the story was inspired by Robot wars and it is cool to see the heroes fight giant robots, right?
> 
> Just imagine the Robot rodeo song from Phineas and Ferb when Ladybug is taming Bullhead.


	34. Steeleo Part III

** MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
**

** EPISODE 8: STEELEO PART III **

  
"Three...two...one...ACTIVATE!" Steeleo said as he pounced at the heroes and the final match of this Akuma's twisted tournament began. The heroes scattered as the giant robotic lion Akuma charged at them. It began when both Queen Bee and Ladybug threw their stringed weapons at him, wrapped around both his wrists. He just jerked his arms and pulled Ladybug and Queen Bee towards him and slammed them into each other. The two dazed heroines were on the ground as Steeleo raised his claws...

"Don't touch Milady!" Chat said as he jumped on the back of Steeleo. Steeleo jerked for a bit, trying to get the annoying cat hero of his back. He then used his robotic tail to grab Chat's ankle, and then smack him into the ground. Carapace came in and whacked Steeleo with his shield a few times, but after being hit a few times, Steeleo wised up and grabbed the shield before it could hit him. Carapace struggled in a tug o' war with Steeleo over his shield, until Steeleo lifted him by the shield of the ground and tossed him into a wall. 

Rena Rouge came in and kicked Steeleo in the face, as he staggered slightly. Rena lashed with her flute as Steeleo blocked with his forearms. He then tried to kick her with his massive foot, but she agilely jumped on his kneecap, then on top of his head. Steeleo tried to make a grab for her, managing to grab her tail and then throw her onto the ground hard. He raised his claws, but found his wrist grabbed by yoyo and trompo again.

Ladybug and Queen Bee tried to pull at the massive robotic Akuma. But once again he jerked his arms and tried to smash them together again, but the heroes had wizened up from the last time and held out their feet, and kicked of each other's. This prevented them not only from crashing into each other, but spreading out and run circles around him, tying him up. Steeleo struggled though, and the heroes held on as hard as they could to not give him any wriggling room. A low growl came from his throat. 

Chat and Rena then came in and whacked Steeleo in the face with their pole-arm weapons, before hitting him in the back of his knees, at the joints, forcing him onto his knees. Finally, Carapace came in from behind and whacked him with his shield in the back of his head, dazing Steeleo. They got the Akuma on his knees, defenseless and ready for de-evilizing. "Chat, use Cataclysm on his shoulder pad. Every time it roars or opens its mouth, something big happens, so that must be where the Akuma is." 

"On it, Milady..." Chat said as he raised his hand. "Cata-"

"Hah! In your face, Steel-Lame-O!" the loud obnoxious voice of Noël said as he moved closer into the fray. "Once a loser, always a loser. You cannot do anything but lose; You lost with your robot, you lose to the heroes, you do nothing but lose!" Noël said as he turned back, bent over and waved his bottom at Steeleo. 

The Akuma, whom was dazed earlier was now back to his full senses as he growled in anger. The heroes became worried. "Noël, we haven't won yet, He isn't de-evilized and it is literally the stupidest thing you can do in the history of ever to taunt an Akuma whom is already mad at you to begin with."

"Relax, you got him, I have absolute faith in you..." Noël said as he put an arm around Ladybug's shoulder. At that moment Chat wondered if he should use Cataclysm on him, and Ladybug wondered if she would ask Chat to Cataclysm him. "...after all, you bound the big pussycat, and he is now as dangerous as..."

  
Steeleo then let out a deafening roar from both his mouth and his shoulderpad, the roar sounding with such intensity the heroes were dazed and could no longer keep their hold on Steeleo as he broke free. Now his eyes dilated to a very thin pupil he charged forwards and with a single headbutt sent Noël flying across the arena, and into a wall. Noël fell down like a puppet with its strings cut and lay there unmoving. Oddly enough, a number 30 appeared above him in the sky and started to count down from 30 to 29, 28, 27...

The heroes didn't have time to pay attention as a berserk Steeleo charged in and grabbed both Ladybug and Chat Noir's faces, slammed them into the ground and charged forward, dragging them across the ground before letting them go and let them slide across the ground into the walls. Queen Bee tried to attack him from behind but he quickly turned around and backhanded her, sending her flying across the arena. Carapace tossed his shield, only for Steeleo to catch it, and throw it back at Carapace with so much force he was knocked into Rena Rouge. 

The berserk Steeleo quickly crossed the distance between himself and Ladybug and Chat Noir. Raised his clawed hands into fists to pummel them into the ground, and he would have bashed in the dazed heroes' faces as suddenly the counter above Noël hit zero. Once it did, the arena was filled with a sound of 'Knockout!' This pulled Steeleo out of his daze.

He was Noël, limp as a ragdoll but alive, on the other side of the arena, a zero floating above him. 'Very appropriate!' Steeleo thought with a smirk as he forgot the heroes for a moment and moved over to Noël, whom slowly regained consciousness. "Ouch, my everything hurts." Noël groaned. He then promptly decided his bowels needed evacuating once the giant robot lion Akuma towered over him. "Hehehe...you didn't take anything I said seriously earlier, It was a joke, I'm such a kidder." 

"You were the first to wipe out. Which means you lose. You know what that means?" Steeleo asked with a predatory grin?

"You'll let me go and let me reflect on this loss?" Noël asked. 

"Nope!" Steeleo said as he turned around so his lion head shoulderpad faced Noël as it spat out the metallic liquid again and it covered Noël whom started screaming as he was covered. The substance was now wrapped around him and shrank down. Once it was fully formed, it was now a trophy, which showed a miniature Noël with his face set in a look of pure terror and stupidity. "You are now a living reminder for those whom oppose me, as my new happy memory!" He then turned to the heroes whom managed to get back up. "And when I'm done with all of you, you will also become decorations in my trophy room, after I plucked the Miraculous of your broken bodies." 

"You proved yourself, you defeated Noël, you are the champ, your reason to fight is gone." Ladybug noted.

"I still repay my debt to Hawkmoth." Steeleo said. And a warrior of honor always keeps his promise. Nothing personal." Steeleo said. 

"We defeated you before, it was only Noël's interference that got in the way, we can defeat you again." Chat Noir reminded him.

"Then I guess I will have to take the fight to the next level." Steeleo said as he let his shoulderpad roar again. Then the Moth Swarm Drones whom were in the audience vanished in a puff of black smoke...ok, not vanish, it was more of the dark energy that was animating them was leaving, turning them back into white butterflies, that dark energy instead flowing in Steeleo. Steeleo, whom was already a massive Akuma to begin with, then grew giant sized. "Look at me in shock, I'm as big as Pride Rock!" 

"That may prove problematic." Carapace said, making the understatement of the century. 

"Round two, Team Miraculous!" Steeleo said, towering over the heroes more then before. He raised his massive paw and clawed across the floor, trying to swipe at the heroes. The heroes scattered again. He got down on all fours as he chased after the heroes. Due to his size he could cover ground even more quickly and the heroes had to push themselves to run hard enough to stay ahead. Though Carapace, being the slowest, had to be carried out of the way by Ladybug, when she summons her wings to help her fly. 

Chat got to Steeleo from behind, as he was distracted trying to swat Ladybug Carrying Carapace out of the sky. He lashes with his baton, but the giant Akuma barely felt it. It did annoy him though and Steeleo tried to grab him, but Chat jumped away and started to climb on Steeleo's body. "Annoying little flea!" Steeleo said as he tried to grab Chat, whom used his size and agility to his advantage. Steeleo clawed at his armor as Chat crawled across it like an annoying pest. 

"Almost..." Chat said as he managed to crawl on Steeleo's shoulder and aimed for the shoulder pad. "Cata-" But then he was flung away with a finger flick from Steeleo "-clyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysmissedit!" he said before he landed roughly. 

"Chat! Ok, now you are going to get it!" Queen Bee said as she flung her trompo at the giant behemoth, wrapping around his wrist but she was barely able to keep him pinned before, but now she was pulled of her feet and flung around like a yo-yo, to the point Steeleo managed to wrap her up and had her bop up and down like one. "This isn't funny!" she said as she was used as a plaything. "Venom!" she said as the string vanished and she was left with her stinger gauntlet. She charged at Steeleo, but her stinger bounced off. "Peachy!" she said before she quickly ran to the side to avoid being stepped on. 

"Cannonball!" Carapace shouted. He was being tossed at Steeleo by a flying Ladybug, holding his shield forward, hitting Steeleo in between the eyes as he staggered back. Chat and Rena then came in and jumped up high, whacking the back of his knees again as he fell back. "We got him!" Carapace said.

"That's what you think!" Steeleo said as he jerked back up before he fell down. With one swift backhand he sent all the heroes flying. "Now you are at my mercy...wait, where is Ladybug?" Steeleo saw only four of the heroes were down on the ground. 

"Getting a friend to help out!" Ladybug's voice sounded as something big and mechanical charged into Steeleo and knocked him into the wall. "What the..." he looked up to see Ladybug, riding on the back of Bullhead. Steeleo growled. "How is it still here? Noël is defeated!"

"You put him up against Noël, and that didn't put them on the same team. Your idea to humiliate him with his own robot worked against you. You wouldn't have needed to use the Bullhead for that." Ladybug said. "Now, big boy, let's teach him a lesson!" she said as she pulled her yoyo string, which she had wrapped around the Bullhead's horns again to steer it. It snorted, let out a sort of cry and charged. 

But this time Steeleo caught the bull by the horns, literally. The two tried to overpower one another, trying to knock each other down. Steeleo held his own though and started to tilt Bullhead to the side and slammed him to his side. Due to the tank tires he had for limbs, it made it more difficult for him to get up. After that, Steeleo ripped the threads of the tank tires and the Bullhead cried out in pain before Steeleo pummeled its face, breaking one of its optics and knocking one of his horns loose. Bullhead whimpers as Steeleo said: "Stay down, you junk-heap!"

"Bullhead!" Ladybug shouted; Being knocked of the Bullhead earlier then Steeleo tossed him to the ground. She reached out to the mechanical bovine, whom whimpered in pain. 

"Oh please, don't tell me you care about that thing?" Steeleo growled.

"My lady is a very compassionate woman. Something that you have forgotten because you are nothing but Hawkmoth's puppet now!" Chat Noir shouted back in anger.

"You talk big, but you can't back it up!" Steeleo said. "Your best weapon against me is gone, you are completely defenseless. Give me your Miraculouses, and you'll not suffer being turned into trophies, I'll keep you around as warriors in my arena."

"In your dreams!" Ladybug said. "Well, it is as good as any time to use it. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air, as it summoned a sort of key-like device that was red with black polkadots. It also had a few small bull horns on it. 'Mh...the horns tell me I need to use it on Bullhead.' 

"Hah! Is that the best your Charm can give you? There is no way I'm going to lose." Steeleo boasted.

"Think again!" Ladybug said as she lifted the key in the air, which started to glow as the Bullhead's eyes did the same. "It's okay, bit fella. I think this will both make things better for us." Ladybug said as she petted him on the nose. A panel in the Bullhead's forehead went open. Ladybug saw a slot and looked at the key. Seeing no other choice, she pushed it inside, and turned the key. The Bullhead was engulfed in a flash of light... 

Steeleo covered his eyes as he was blinded by the light, as did most of the people in the arena; Only the heroes were unaffected. Once the light died down, where Bullhead once stood. It was a ladybug-themed robot. It was humanoid in shape, though vaguely. It had a dome-shaped upper body with a ladybug pattern. On the front was a huge spot from which a digital screen was located showing off pixelated eyes and a mouth, which was smirking. It had a slender torso, lower body and legs, and two arms which started off slender but became bulkier when it came to the lower arms, the fists being two spherical appendages with ladybug patterns. "What is that?" Steeleo asked surprised.

"Meet Tentomushi!" Ladybug said. "The name refers to a battle robot named Tentomushi, it is Japanese for Ladybug and a previous Ladybug also used the name." Ladybug then turned to the newly transformed Tentomushi, which held out its hand. Ladybug stepped on top of it, allowing herself to be lifted up. A panel opened on its upper body, which Ladybug entered, and she took seat behind a control panel. "Now the match-up is much more fair." 

"Oh, he's going to get it now. My Bugaboo is an expert at fighting games." Chat said with a smirk. 

"This is going to be so cool." Carapace said with a grin.

"This changes nothing! I wrecked one robot, I can wreck another!" Steeleo said as he charged at the Tentomushi, which sidestepped Steeleo and then launched a punch which knocked the giant metallic Akuma across the arena. Steeleo shook his head to come back to his senses and growled. He charged again. He swiped violently at the Tentomushi, whom under Ladybug's guidance blocked all the swiped and blows with its forearms or avoided them entirely. 

"Whoa, for a champ you are certainly not holding up all of a sudden." Ladybug taunted as Tentomushi expertly dodged another swipe. Steeleo growled in anger, climbed on the wall of the arena, on top of it until he was inside the bleachers, the Romanized people quickly getting out of his way. He then jumped up, fists raised as he would do nothing more then to crush Tentomushi. "Carapace!" Ladybug said as Tentomushi reached out for the turtle hero, whom jumped on the outstretched hand. He was then held in front of Tentomushi.

Carapace held out his shield. "Shellter!" he said as a green turtle-shaped shield manifested in front of them and Steeleo slammed his fists into it, but it held. Now he was still mid-air, his fists on the shield and wide open, Tentomushi launched a punch into the stomach of Steeleo, whom was knocked down, out of the air and rolling across the floor. Steeleo got up and on all fours.

"Rena Rouge!" Ladybug called out.

"On it!" Rena said with a mock salute as she played her flute. The orb of light appeared at the tip. "Mirage!" she tossed the orb and suddenly there were three Tentomushis. 

Steeleo wouldn't be deterred by that as he pouced at the three robots. He got the first with a swipe of his claws, as it faded in a puff of orange smoke. The second he punched, as it turned to smoke as well. The third was left, and he smirked thinking he got the right one. He jumped it, only to go right through it and crash down in a very unceremonious way. "What?" he said as he suddenly saw no Tentomushis anymore. He was then hit out of nowhere and knocked across the arena, bouncing of the ground several times before he came to a standstill, as the orange smoke faded and showed the formerly invisible Tentomushi again. 

Steeleo charged in again as he launched swipes after swipe, getting sloppier with his anger as Tentomushi avoided his blows and then whacked him several times across the face. Steeleo had enough as he turned around his body to have his lionhead shoulderpad face the Tentomushi as its eyes glowed. "Queen Bee!" Ladybug called.

"Venom!" Queen Bee said as she jumped up. But this time she didn't sting at the armor. This time she aimed at the eyes, and as soon as she hit her mark, Steeleo roared in pain as he covered his stung eye with his hand. He then staggered around drunkenly as the arm with the lion head shoulderpad hung limply by his side as he dropped on his knees. The Venom couldn't completely paralyze something as big as him, but he was clearly affected. 

Finally, the Tentomushi pulled Steeleo in an arm-lock. "Chat, now!"

"Finally, I get to land it! Cataclysm!" Chat's hand glowed with dark energy as he touched the shoulderpad, which upon touch started to rust and crumble away and a tiny black butterfly came out.

"Oh no you won't!" Ladybug said as she came out of the cockpit. She opened her yo-yo. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!" she then shot out her yo-yo, catching the Akuma in it. "Gotcha!" She let the now white butterfly go. "Bye bye, little butterfly!" She dropped to the floor, Tentomushi crouching down and eyeing her. "We made a good team. Pound it!" she said as she gave a fist-pound to the smiling Tentomushi's over-sized robot fist. She looked the being in the eye, who just nodded in acknowledgement of what she was about to do. Ladybug sighed before she said: "Mirculous Ladybug!" 

A flock of magical ladybugs burst out of Tentomushi, whom turned back into Bullhorn, fully healed. It let out an appreciative sound before it turned back into its original form (before Steeleo transformed him) due to the Miraculous Ladybug. Then the Miraculous Ladybug transformed the arena and all the people back to normal as well. They also washed over the trophy that once was Noël to (unfortunately) make him human again, and where the Tentomushi once stood now stood the original form of the Bullhead. In a burst of purple energy, the gigantic Steeleo turned back to into Scott. He looked around confused and saw the heroes. "It happened to me this time, didn't it?" he asked.

"Indeed. I'm sorry for this. You got cheated out of a victory you had earned and Hawkmoth rubbed salt on the wounds." Ladybug said as she helped Scott get up. 

"Hiya, bud? How are you holding up?" Reece's voice sounded as he and Kiva, along their other classmates, gathered around him. 

"I'll live. I still can't believe I was Akumatized." Scott sighed.

"We all have been there. Welcome to the club." Kiva said. "Luckily we have our team of heroes to always put things right and people to cheer us up. You'll have an easier time than me. You already got a lot of friends, you know." 

Scott smiled a little. "And I know where they are now." 

"Oh please, I'm about to throw up." the obnoxious voice of Noël sounded. "Guess whose back to being handsome and a winner, and has clean pants again...wait, forget that last part. Now, do I get my trophy?" 

"You are not getting a trophy! You cheated!" Reece said. "Scott is the real winner because if you hadn't used that weird device, Scott would have kicked your arse in a heartbeat."

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Noël taunted. 

"We already did..." Johnny Pears said. "This young man just arrived to tell us what has been going on." 

It was Noël's brother Vincent. "I have built the Bullhead. I gave my brother a device that disrupts control signals of other robots. I also gave him the means to rig previous matches."

"You little traitor! Why did you..." Noël growled.

"You went too far, by having someone Akumatized. Once I saw the building transformed on the news, I came over as quickly as I could. I'm sorry Noël, but I cannot let that slide in good conscience, no matter if you are my brother or how much you threaten me." Vincent said.

"I am going to make you pay..." Noël said as he wanted to raise his fist, but his wrist got grabbed by Ladybug, who twists his arm behind his back. "Ouch! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Listen, you big, blathering buffoon! You caused an Akuma because of your stupidity, you got in our way while we were dealing with it and now you do the idiotic thing of threatening someone in our presence. Remember, we are everywhere. And if I hear even the slightest rumor of you hurting your brother or anyone else with your antics, I am going to set you straigth myself; Our job is hard enough without morons like you interfering, do I make myself clear?" Ladybug growled.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll play nice!" Noël whimpered as Ladybug let him go. 

"Noël Legrand, you are banned from this competition for life! The winner is Scott Tate and Mufasa!" Johnny Pears announced. He held up a trophy, which he handed to Scott. "Everybody, give a heartwarming applause to this young winner!"

Everyone aside Noël did so, even the superheroes of Paris did, and that really touched Scott. "Whoa, I can't believe it...this is a dream coming true." 

"Then don't wake up, mon ami, and enjoy it!" Reece said, patting his friend's back. "Let's have a party at the Needlemouse to celebrate." 

"That sounds great. I have to show this to Mom and Dad." Scott said as he continued admiring his trophy.

"That's our cue to leave. Stay safe everyone!" Ladybug said as she and the other heroes left. She shot Noël one more dirty look before she left, and Noël visibly flinched at that. 

As the heroes found a spot to safely detransform, they got in a little talk. "You think Noël will play nice?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe. But to be safe, whenever we see him at school, or pass his house during patrol, we keep an eye out. Maybe let him see us as a reminder that we're watching." Marinette replied. "He is so frustrating."

"Don't tell me I was as bad as him?" Chloé asked.

"He is worse. And a lot stupider too. And we best do not underestimate the power of stupidity. It takes one mistake to snowball into an absolute disaster." Nino noted.

"And he's not the only one we need to look out for. That one girl...Sarah, she still retained exceptional control over herself despite being turned into a minion. Something about me just rubs me the wrong way, she gave me the creeps the entire time we were confronting her." Alya added.

"We cannot tell if the Akuma affected her differently or if she is like this on her own. I don't want to act without enough info. But it bears investigating. For now we rejoin our friends and celebrate Scott's victory. But we have to keep our eyes peeled and prepare for the worst!" Marinette said. The others agreed to that, and they would go on to meet up with their friends again.

At Hawkmoth's lair, he was initially miffed by the failure, but he wasn't as angry as normal. He was bent over a desk, which now held a series of fake Fox necklaces from the Agreste brand, like the one Lila had bought during her first appearance. He had a computer screen lit up, which showed images of several people, which included Noël Legrand, Brie Masterson and Sarah Benoît, as well as a folder that said 'Project Catalyst'. "All is not lost." he said with a smirk. 

Sarah, having sneaked out after the Miraculous Ladybug fixed everything, has changed back to her more conservative look. She walked back into her boarding school with a satisfied smirk on her face. Miss Griselda greeted her. "You seem in a good mood, Miss Benoît?" she noted.

"My last outing has been quite...invigorating." she noted, trying to not look too smug. "It did me well, like I can take on the world." 

"If you say so. I hope you don't use that as an excuse to get overconfident. Wouldn't do good to slack on your studies. Now off to your dorm before curfew kicks in...Oh, but before I go, I have to let you know, your parents are unfortunately not coming over during the visiting hours this weekend..." 

"Nothing I'm not used from them. I guess it can't be helped. I'll spend the time that has just freed up on getting ahead in my studies." Sarah said as she shrugged. 

"That is a good mindset to have, Miss Benoît. Now, back to your dorm, you, and don't dawdle." Miss Griselda said as she dismissed Sarah.

Sarah held a stone-faced look up until she was back into her room. She then cried and punched the wall as she tried to not make any noise. "I don't need them, I don't need these stuck up snobs, I don't need anyone...I got what I wanted today, they will not be able to take that away from me." she said as she dropped onto her bed. The crying got softer over time, until she stopped and instead busted out into mad laughter. "Yes, I can live with that...To me there will always be another thrill, and the rest can drop dead for all I care. I'm the one whom is going to get what she wants in the end."

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of the Steeleo episode, tribute to my buddy Scott Tatt. 
> 
> Dang, for some reason this was the episode that took the longest to complete, even if it was only three parts, but glad I finally managed.
> 
> Once again thanking my beta reader Reece for the help.


	35. Snippets VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this one on Fanfiction.net and AO3. My bad. Takes place after Steeleo, but before Powerfist!

**BROTHER, MY BROTHER**

Noël was furious. He was closed to finally getting the attention and praise he felt he deserved, and it was taken from him. So what if he cheated? Nice guys finish last. Sure, there were superheroes, but they were a necessary goody two shoes thing like firemen or police officers. He just couldn't help it that his own little brother betrayed him. Ladybug said she would keep an eye on him, but she couldn't be everywhere at once...So Noël chose to ignore her words and knock his brother's door. "Oh Vincent..." he said in a fake joyful tone. "Can you please let me in? I just want to talk, brother to brother..."

"Yeah, right? You are just going to beat the crud out of me. I wasn't born yesterday, I know you..." Vincent's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh well, I tried to ask nicely." Noël then kicked in the door, and saw his little brother behind his desk, tinkering with something again.

"I just had that lock replaced..." Vincent sighed.

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy. You, you betrayed me, my own brother." Noël said. "You should have kept quiet. You should have left it alone, let me have my moment?"

"Your moment would have come to an end anyway. You aren't exactly bright or subtle. I decided to cut it short and clear my conscience in the progress." Vincent said. "I never intended for someone to get Akumatized because of my actions, or inaction. I should have stood up against you more. And it would not have made me a bad brother. No, trying to prevent you from doing bad things would have made me a good brother."

"Of course...Vincent, the fav of mom and dad, the boy genius, the goody two-shoes. Of course he couldn't let me have this..." Noël said.

"I worked to get where I am. You could have done something if you just had applied yourself. You are making excuses...Just like I was when I decided to help you, but it is not because you are my brother that I cannot disagree with you. I just hoped that you would learn to become a better person if you learned..." Vincent said, but suddenly was lifted by the scruff of his shirt of the ground.

"I am better! Better then you, better than anyone! And I'll prove it now!" Noël said as his fist reared back, ready to deliver a smackdown on his brother. But then suddenly, Noël was knocked to the ground by something as he let go of Vincent. "Ouch...what the..."

Noël saw a robot. A familiar one, but the tank tires were replaced by robotic legs and it had some other mods to its proportions. Now resembling a dog-sized robotic bull, Bullhead shook his head after having headbutting Noël as he stood protectively in between him and Vincent. Vincent let out a smile. "It wouldn't have done any good to just abandon Bullhead. Only one competition and then putting him in the trash? I couldn't live with that. I do not waste resources. That and since we can't have pets due to dad's allergies, I killed two birds with one stone." Vincent patted Bullhead on the head, whom let out a satisfied groan.

"Stupid bucket of bolts! I am your master!" Noël said as he pointed at Bullhead, whom lowered his head and stuck out his horns, Noël squealing as a girl and jumping back.

"You are not. I created him. You only used him. But not anymore. I am not allowing you to get away with your bullcrap again...no offense, Bullhead." Vincent said. Bullhead just snorted. "I may not be as big and strong as you, but I know my strengths, which in my case is my brainpower. I can use that to protect myself. I will not let you push me around again. So get out of my room or else..."

"Or else what?" Noël said. Vincent pointed at Bullhead. "The thing caught me off guard last time, I'm not going to lose to this bucket of bo-" Five milliseconds later Noël was flung outside of Vincent's room, and crashed in the wall opposite of Vincent's bedroom door. "Lucky shot, I'm gonna-" Noël said as he was flung out again. "Lucky shot, this time..." He was tossed out again. "Okay, I'm done going easy-" And once again he was flung out. After a dozen times, Noël looked a bit battered and bruised and managed to get up. "You know what, I'm going to let you off the hook this time. But I'll be back...as soon as my everything stops hurting." he said as he left.

Vincent smiled in satisfaction as he petted his robotic pet/bodyguard. He looked out of the window to see someone in red and black spots standing there. She gave a satisfied smile and a nod. Vincent gave a thumbs up, while Bullhead let off a happy cry. With that, Ladybug left, swinging across Paris' rooftops with her yo-yo.

**HALF-BAKED**

Nora Césaire, also known as the young kickboxing prodigy Anansi, was at home...and she was bored. Her parents were at work, the twins were elsewhere, on a playdate with friends, and Alya was also hanging out with friends. She was alone at home. She thought on what she should do now. She already had trained hard this week, and there was no immediate competition planned. So she didn't know what to do. She sat down on the couch and sighed. She put on the tv, but there was nothing but mindless crap on so she quickly shut it down. She once tried one of her sister's videogames but she didn't have the patience to play those for too long. What could she do?

"Hi sis! Don't bother getting up, I'm just here to pick up my books, I'm going over to Nino's to get a project done for school." Alya said as she quickly came in and went to her room. She came down shortly afterwards, a few books under her arms, but she stopped for a moment to see her sister just sitting in the couch, looking down. Alya moved over to Nora and spoke to her. "Nora? You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just...have nothing to do." she said. "No matches, no little sisters to watch over, nothing..."

"You also have no friends to hang with? What do you do at the gym all day beside training?" Alya asked.

"I keep cordial but don't interact, I solely focus on training." Nora said. 

Alya sighed. "I warned you, you know? That you need friends? I'm glad you are a caring big sister but you spent too much time training or watching us, and didn't get much of a social life as a result." Alya said.

"I know...But I was stubborn. I worry so much about you...But I wasn't nearly as worried for myself. But...what do I do now?" Nora asked.

"It may be just a suggestion, but have you considered doing a job on the side?" Alya asked. "I know your prize money for winning matches is nothing to sneeze at, but a bit of extra may help in the long run and you may get to learn how to better interact with people as a result." Alya said.

"While it is a good idea, all I know to do is punch people, whom would hire me for anything, unless that Agreste Kid's bodyguard decides to take a vacation?" Nora asked.

"Well, I know for a fact they need people at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They are slowly getting overwhelmed with customers due to their popularity, which has only been boosted due to recent positive reviews by a famous critic. The two of them can't do it on their own anymore, and Marinette isn't able to jump in as much as she wants to anymore since she is recovering from overworking herself as of late." Alya said.

"I pound people, not dough..." Nora said. Alya giggled. "Real immature, sis."

"I don't think they need so much people for the baking, more of people whom help out in the back or at the counter, carrying stuff, handle payments, that kind of stuff." Alya explained.

"Well...I can carry heavy loads. And anyone stupid enough to run off with the cash register will be in for a world of pain." Nora said as she smacked a fist into her palm.

"Er...please don't do that when you are talking to customers, you want to scare off robbers, not the people whom are just coming for the pastries." Alya said as she calmed down her sister.

"Oh...right. You sure it will be a good idea? I am not much of a talker, I'm much more of a do-er." Nora said as she scratched the back of her head.

"You don't know if it will work until you try it, and it is better than sitting in the couch all day. You either succeed and get the job, or you don't and can try elsewhere. Like being a fighting champion you don't get anywhere if you don't keep trying." Alya said, knowing her sister would understand better with a fighting metaphor.

Nora sighed. "Where was the time where I was still looking out for you? When did you grow up so fast?" she said as she ruffled her sister's hair.

"We are sisters, no matter whom is the elder or the younger one, we look out for each other's best interests." Alya said. She then looked at her watch. "Better get going, or I'll be late, that report won't write itself. You consider what I said, don't chicken out okay?"

"I'm Anansi, the champion kickboxer. I'm not afraid of anything." Nora said. "Certainly not of getting a job at a local bakery." That is what she said until she stood at the door. "Ok, I may be a bit nervous...But I'm not afraid." she told herself. Ok, how hard would it be to go in and demand a job? No, not demand...ask, this isn't the ring, Nora. "I'm doomed." she muttered. She followed the arrow that said 'Applicants, go in the back.'

Nora went in the back, and down a corridor. She sees a few chairs haphazardly spread across it for applicants to sit down. Apparently they were trying too hard to be professional. She saw one other person waiting. A young man, around her age, with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch. His attire consists of a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black shirt, grey jeans, and black boots. She just sat down in a chair next to him and waited. The man was reading a magazine he had brought but looked away from it to her. "Also here for the job at the bakery?" he asked.

"I thought that was obvious." Nora said.

"Just trying to break the ice." the young man said. "Théo Barbot, artist." he held out his hand.

"Nora Césaire. Also known as Anansi. Professional kickboxer." she said as she shook his hand (she assumed it was common courtesy to do that).

"In that case, don't remind me to tick you off, Anansi." Théo said. "Don't mind if I call you Anansi? It's just, it sounds so exotic and powerful, as well as more...you?" Théo said with a nervous shrug and grin.

"It's fine. Only my family can call me 'Nora'." she said. "So...if you are an artist, why are you here?" Nora asked.

"Well, I don't always get commissions, so I do odd jobs on the side. The statue of Ladybug and Chat got me enough for a long time, but it won't keep me going forever. And maybe the bakery may provide a bit more stability, and perhaps a bit of inspiration." Théo explained. "So what about you?"

"None of your beeswax." she muttered. Théo flinched a bit after that. Oh, great, she messed up already. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I'm better at punching people then talking to them. Not that I'm going to punch you but..." she said. Don't get flustered Nora, you are strong. Don't show weakness.

"No, I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable. We wouldn't be able to work as colleagues if we make each other uncomfortable, right?" Théo said, smiling softly. Okay, so she didn't botch it up before she was able to get to apply. That was something. "You are really out of your comfort zone here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Nora asked.

"Hey, I thought at one point it should just be art and me. But I had to...expand if I wanted to make ends meet. And it isn't so bad. Thanks to the various jobs I did l saw more of Paris, saw more of people, expanded my horizons...And it in return inspired me, making me better as an artist as a result." Théo said.

"I wonder if it will make me a better fighter?" Nora asked.

"Maybe you won't learn how to punch better. You may learn more on how other people work, though." Théo said.

Nora smirked. "Whatever you say, Picasso." 

The door down opened as the next person was called in. "I guess it is my turn. It was nice meeting you Anansi. And I hope we see more of each other in the future, either as colleagues or as friends." Théo said before he went in.

"Friend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A stranger is someone whom you just didn't have a chance to befriend. That's what my mother always used to say." Théo said.

"Well, friend Picasso, better get in there or you'll waste your chance at a job." she said, but gave a supportive smile at the artist.

"Will do." Théo said as he went inside. Nora just sat down, and saw he had left his magazine behind. She took it and looked at it, but became bored with it quickly. It was full of stuff she either didn't understand or weren't to her interests. She was bored again. Half an hour later Théo came out and said: "They said they'll call me. Your turn, Anansi. Good luck."

"I don't need luck." she shot back as she got up and went inside. She meant it when she said that. She could stare down her opponents in the ring, she could deal with a couple of bakers. She remembered Baguette (what else would she give a baker's daughter for a nickname) and she was a frail clumsy looking thing, how bad could it be? She saw the woman, whom was small like her daughter and had the same blue hair, and...Holy crud!

"Welcome, please take a seat!" Tom said as he gestured to the chair in front of him. The entire room looks like a storage space they quickly converted into a sort of office to look professional. But that wasn't important. The man was huge. How didn't he kill his wife conceiving his daughter? She knew she was big and strong for a woman her age, but she felt small towards this man, whom looked like he could crush her. The fact he acted welcoming and pleasant didn't work. "I'm Tom Dupain, this is my wife Sabine Cheng."

"So, you want to have a job at the bakery? What can you tell us about yourself?" Sabine asked.

"I'm Nora Césaire, please call me Anansi, I punch people." she quickly blurted out. She didn't mean to do that. She didn't freeze in front of a crowd. Why is she locking up now? And they are staring at her..."I'm a kickboxer?" she quickly added to make sure they didn't think she was insane or something.

"Oh, that explains it." Tom said, accepting it rather quickly. "Now, do you have any other experiences..." The rest of the interview was a blur. The two bakers were pleasant enough, as she worried less and less over time. She should have known that the two people Baguette spawned from would be fairly chill themselves. "...and that is it. We'll let you know more after some...is deliberation the right word? I never did this stuff before?"

"Yes, that's the right word, Tom." Sabine assured him. "You want something for the road, dear? We got pastries galore." Sabine asked with a kind smile as she pulled out a basket with pastries.

"Er, my sisters love the ones with apples..." Nora blurted out.

She didn't remember how she got home with a back of apple-filled pastries as her sisters swarmed her. "Hey sis! Where were you today?" Ella said.

"We were at Millie's and she shoved a French Fry up her nose!" Etta added.

"That's nice." Nora said distracted. "I applied for a job and...they gave pastries." she said as she handed them a bag, the two nearly ripping the bag apart. "No eating in the living room, go sit at the table before you get crumbs everywhere. Mom will not be happy otherwise." After the two little girls settled, she sat down.

Alya spoke to her older sister: "How did it go?"

"I think I botched up but they were too polite to say anything." Nora said. She let out a very long sigh. "At least I got free pastries out of it." She then felt her phone vibrate. She saw she got a new mail and opened it up. Her eyes went wide.

"What is it, Nora?" Alya asked.

"I...I got the job." she said, surprised. This had to be a mistake.

"Congratulations, sis!" Alya said as she had to pull Nora down, so she could give her sister a noogie. Ella and Etta left their pastries, jumped off their chairs and hugged their sister's legs. "I knew it would turn out all right." Nora still had her doubts. But her sisters were happy for her, and believed in her. She could hardly back out now, they were looking up to her. And despite all her flaws, she always tried to set an example.

A few days later, she went outside the house, her backpack over her shoulder, ready to head towards her first day of work at the bakery. She only set a few steps outside of the house as she heard. "Good morning, Anansi." she turned around to see Théo on his motorcycle. "So this is where you live? You know, I was on my way to the bakery, I got the job, what about you?"

"I...got the job too." Nora said softly.

"Want a lift?" Théo asked, pointing behind him.

"I normally enjoy the exercise by walking..." Nora said as she suddenly heard footsteps.

"I think skipping on a walk wouldn't hurt that much, you already got a nice body..." Théo said. He then blushed and blurted out: "I'm sorry, I mean to say you look good and..."

Nora just laughed at his reaction. "Smooth, real smooth, Picasso!" she snorted. "And I thought you were good with words."

"Well, not every phrase out of my mouth can be a winning quote." Théo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Nora sighed. "Make room, I'll take you up on your offer." she said as she took place behind him on his motorcycle. "No funny business, though!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Anansi." he said as he drove them towards the bakery.

She wasn't surprised when she was given the jobs of heavy lifting at the bakery, bags of flour, crates with supplies, that sort of thing. She had to jump in behind the counter at times, but that was brief and there weren't a lot of problems in that regard, the customers were straightforward and she knew how to give change or correctly charge the products. So at the end of the day she found that it wasn't all that bad. She hadn't botched anything up and the Baguette's parents said they would be happy to keep her around.

Though she found that she now was doing something useful with her time, she felt like she hasn't quite socialized yet. She didn't know if she had anyone to call a friend. "Hey, Anansi." She turned around to see Théo. "Not a bad first day of work don't you think?"

"I guess not. I must say, you decorated those cakes nicely." Nora said. "You still are an artist even when working at a bakery."

"Hey, if something is worth doing, it is worth overdoing." Théo said as he pulled out a cupcake, with yellow frosting and a chocolate pattern in the shape of a spider's web, handing it to Nora. "I did a few extras. To celebrate the first successful day of work."

Nora shook her head but took the cupcake anyhow. "You're a piece of work, Picasso." she noted.

"Say, I still have time left, care to join me for a coffee? I know this shop where they make the best patterns in the foam. For all my artistic skills, I cannot do that to my own coffee." Théo said.

Nora thought for a bit. Théo has been nothing but friendly and supportive, so should she really...does that make him her first real friend? On any other day she would have brushed him off but today... "I guess one coffee wouldn't hurt." she said.

Théo smiled. "Then hop right on, Anansi." he said. She took the spare helmet again and hopped on the back, this time making no comment about walking. All this felt new and frightening, but at the same time it felt right. Her little sister was right, there was a world outside of home and the ring.

**THE NOT-DATE**

"I think you look lovely enough, your majesty. I think you'll blow away Luka on your date with your look." Pollen assured Chloé, whom has been spending time in front of the mirror for an extended period of time, one that would rival the time she spent in front of the mirror during her bratty stage in life.

"It is not a date!" Chloé said with a pout. "We are just two good friends hanging out."

"You are spending a long time trying to look good for a so called not-date." Pollen reminded her.

"You're being ridiculous. Now, in the purse you go!" Chloé said as she gestured for the kwami to go into. "Now stay put while..."

There was a knock on her door. "Chloé, sweetheart? Can I come in?" the sound of her father's voice came from the other side.

Once Pollen hid in the purse as she was told, Chloé said: "Come in, Daddy!" André opened the door and scuffled in, looking nervously. "Well, what do you want to ask me, Daddy?"

"Chloé, you are a growing girl, and you are going on a first date with a boy, so I thought that as a father it is my duty to talk with you about..." André said.

"Are you going to give me 'the Talk'?" Chloé asked, a feeling of dread overcoming her. "And Luka...he and I are just friends, we hang out and..." Chloé said.

"It may become more, or you could be in denial about it. That's what the 'parenting for dummies' book said." André said.

"You have a book called 'Parenting for dummies'?" Chloé asked, and the sense of dread grew worse.

"Well, I wanted to be a better parent, and I needed some reference material, and so I had to start at the basics. Now, I know it is going to sound a bit embarrassing, but it is best to have the short pain..." André said.

"Did that book tell you that as well?" Chloé moaned.

"Why yes, indeed. Now...when a girl and a boy love each other..." André began. Chloé buried her face in her hands, which was the same shade of red as Ladybug's suit, all while Pollen tried not to laugh inside Chloé's purse. Not too loud anyways.

At the Couffaine residence (even if it was just a boat), Luka looked at something that was placed in front of him on the table. "A condom, really?" Luka asked with annoyance in his voice. "Chloé has become a good friend, nothing more. We just like to hang out..."

"But you wouldn't mind becoming more? I know also how much boys your age feel the hormones, so it's better to be safe than sorry." Anarka said with a teasing smirk. "I know your grades for biology are top notch so I don't have to explains about the birds and bees."

"Oh my gosh! I bet you don't put Juleka through this type of crap!" Luka said embarrassed.

"Of course I wouldn't. She doesn't need a condom, she can hardly knock up her girlfriend." Anarka said.

"No! I don't want to think of my sister having intercourse. She is too young...she is still innocent little Juli..." Luka answered terrified.

"I wouldn't know about innocent. When I came home and found Juleka and Rose making out on the couch last weekend their hands were wandering to not so innocent places..." Anarka said.

"Lalalalala! I'm not listening!" Luka said as he covered his hands with his ears. Anarka smirked. Kids are so much fun to tease at times.

After Luka had calmed down he had been waiting on the deck of the boathouse for Chloé to come. Chloé looked a bit sullen when she finally arrived, and Luka was a bit worried. "Hey Chloé...what is up? Not looking forward to tonight?"

"I am. But my dad...he and I had 'the talk'." Chloé said. Luka could only guess where this was coming. "He killed my childhood, Luka! He killed it!" she said as she freaked out. Luka sighed and put an arm around her to comfort her. "I had to talk him out of coming here with me and threatening that if you hurt me...you know, the overprotective dad speech. You know they actually put that in 'Parenting for Dummies'?"

Luka wanted to say 'At least he didn't give you a condom'. But he thought it would only get Chloé more flustered. "I think he just meant well, there is no way to do 'the talk' gently and without awkwardness. But its over now, we should go and enjoy ourselves. We can all forget about embarrassing parent talks."

"Oh you two look so precious." Anarka said, having sneaked up on the two, and they jumped up. "Don't be ashamed. Oh, Chloé, can I talk to you for a few moments?" she asked her.

Chloé looked a bit fearful, but Luka reassured her: "Relax, mom isn't going to hurt you." Luka said. "She just likes to inspect all my friends. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Chloé took Luka's word for it and went inside the boathouse for a quick talk. Anarka looked at her steely-eyed. "You like my son a lot, and he likes you a lot. That we know. And you may deny it now, but I bet you like to be more." Chloé raised a finger, but Anarka raised a hand, stopping her. "And you are going to deny it. It's ok, its hard to come out with your true feelings. But over time you will face the truth and be happier for it, but you'll have to do it in your own time. Now...Of all the people that Luka would go out with, you were not one I would expect."

Chloé swallowed. Well of course, she was Chloé Bourgeois. Former spoiled brattish rich girl that got people Akumatized weekly. Anarka continued on though; "You shouldn't be thinking about how you used to be. We know you aren't that girl anymore. You risking your life for my daughter showed me that. Now, you are special to Luka, Chloé. My son...He always feels like he has to keep himself strong, not to show that he's bothered. He feels like he has to be the example, the responsible one, because like hell my husband wasn't..."

Chloé could relate. About keeping up appearances and about having a parent abandon you. At least until the Style Queen incident she at least saw her mother a couple of times, Anarka's husband never even showed his face again. Anarka continued on; "The few people he drops his mask for can be counted on one hand..." Anarka lifted three fingers. "And only one of them is someone outside of the family." Chloé immediately knew Anarka referred to her. "You must be special that he showed that hidden side of him...something he never did for any girl he actually claimed to have dated. You mean a lot to him."

Chloé sighed. "I am unsure where I exactly stand with him, or perhaps unwilling to admit now but...I also care for him. Your son, he is just so...I just feel so happy when I'm with him." She rubbed her arm nervously.

"You figure out things for myself. But where ever you may stand, you are always welcome here. Maybe one day you may be part of this family, either by being the friend Luka needs, or by being something more. Just so you'd know...I approve. I think that while it may have taken you a while to show it, you are a wonderful girl." Anarka assured her.

Chloé felt something wet on her cheeks. Did she cry? Oh dear...maybe it was just that Anarka gave her approval, her affection, something she never received from her own. Without thinking she hugged the older woman and sniffed. Anarka returned the hug. "There, there, let it all out, lassie."

A few minutes later, after having fixed her makeup and had her talk with Anarka, she rejoined Luka. The blue-haired boy asked: "Well, how did it go?"

"Luka, your mom is a bit crazy. But she is a good mom." Chloé said. That's all she wanted to say. And Luka didn't pry, maybe he could sense something, knew all he needed to know from those few lines. Luka is good at reading people after all. "So, what is this place you wanted to show me?"

"Allow me." he said as he took her hand and gently pulled her along. Anarka oversaw the two from a distance and smirked.

Chloé looked upwards to the sign of the odd little cafe where Luka had taken her. The flashy neon signs gave it away what it was. "A karaoke bar?" Chloé asked with a raised eyebrow. Her tone wasn't demeaning. It conveyed surprise more than anything else.

"It may not sound like much but...this place, people from all around come here to sing. They may be pants at it, but all of these people sing because they love doing it, they sing from their heart. Their worries of the day, how they feel, they just take it here and let it out in song. So in short, no matter how good or bad they sing, when they do sing, they can be themselves." Luka said.

Chloé understood where Luka came from. Luka always told her music is the language of the soul, and people are here opening their soul through song so if someone would appreciate it, it was Luka. And she was honestly curious on what type of people would seek this place out. "Then we shouldn't dawdle, let's go in." she said with a smile.

It was a weird place, but it had it's own kind of ambiance. While not all singers had quality voices, like Luka said, they would pour their heart and soul in their songs. Some were even so bad they were good. That was it was all about. She didn't expect to be amused as much as she did. She was surprised to find Adrien's bodyguard singing. She didn't know he could speak, let alone sing, and with such a great voice as well. 

Shortly after, they were asking for the next volunteer to take the stage and give it a try. Chloé felt Luka nudge her. "Oh no, I cannot go up there, I won't be any good..." Chloé said, but then Luka gave some very convincing puppy dog eyes. How did he do that? And why was she a sucker for it? She sighed. "All right, just one song..." she said with a small smile as she took the stage and was handed a microphone.

She decided to pick a song from Clara Nightingale, whom was her favorite singer (she has long given up on XY). She normally only sang when she was in the shower or drying her hair, when no one else was around, but she never did have much in terms of stage fever, due to an old bad habit of causing a scene. But this time she was gathering attention for different reasons. Something that few knew is that Chloé had actually a beautiful singing voice. Even when she was a brat she never drew attention to it because her mother put everything she did down, even the things she genuinely liked to do. There was never pleasing Audrey. But now she didn't care for Audrey's opinion anymore so she should no longer be ashamed to share her singing voice.

Everyone was liking her performance and clapped loudly when she was done singing. She nervously bowed and walked back to Luka. Luka had a huge smile on your face. "You have the voice of angel." he said.

Chloé blushed a bit at the praise. But Luka was being a bit bold, so she feels like acting a bit bold herself. "That's good to know. Now, let's see how you would do on stage."

"I play guitar, my singing voice on the other hand is not..." Luka said but Chloé now gave HIM puppy dog eyes. "No fair, you use my strategy against me."

"All's fair in love, war and music. Now get your cute little butt on stage." She said as she dragged Luka on stage.

Luka just gave in and would deliver his own performance for tonight. A song from Jagged Stone. He wasn't a terrible singer, but he wasn't amazing. He was better with instruments after all. But he actually looked like he was enjoying himself while doing it and Chloé had to giggle a bit as Luka's performance was a bit silly. Did he do that deliberately to amuse her? After Luka finished his song he gave an over-exaggerated bow, if only to get a chuckle out of Chloé. "So, how was my performance?" he asked.

"Utterly ridiculous." Chloé noted. "But the good kind of ridiculous." Chloé said. "You know, this turned out to be much more fun than I expected to be." she admitted.

"Good to know." Luka said. The two looked in each other's eyes for a few moments before they realized what they were doing. "Oh, the next number is about to start! Let's see how he fares." he said as he focused on the stage. Though both would try to take glances at each other, blushing and smiling as they did.

But the not-date would come to an end as Chloé saw Luka off at the boathouse. "I had a great time today, Luka." Chloé said as she twirled her finger in one of the bangs of her hair. "It was...nice spending time with you."

"Anytime, Angel." Luka replied. Chloé blushed a bit and was a bit taken aback. "Er...is it ok I call you that? Friends can have nicknames for each other, right?"

"Er...right, sure." Chloé said, not trying to think too hard about. "Well...see you around?"

"Just give me a call if you want to hang out, I always make time for my friends." Luka said as he leaned in and kissed Chloé on the cheek. "Goodnight Chloé."

Chloé was blushing so hard she felt her head would explode. "Goodnight." she said softly. Luka rubbed the back of his head, slightly blushing himself before waving goodbye and walking back into his house boat.

Chloé just stood there for a few moments before she turned around and headed home, humming a tone and with a spring in her step. "I would call that a successful date." Pollen said from inside Chloé's purse.

"Yeah..." Chloé said, a bit distracted.

"You are not denying it was a date." Pollen reminded her.

Chloé realized what she had said and huffed. "Shut up, Pollen!" The little kwami had the audacity to laugh her little kwami butt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more snippets, for the in between.
> 
> A followup with the bully Noël and his little brother Vincent, whom has made the Bullhead for him.
> 
> Second, exploring Nora, Alya's older sister as she tries to get a life outside of the kickboxing ring and the family home.
> 
> Third, a first date (despite denial from the lovebirds) between Chloé and Luka.


	36. Powerfist, part I

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 9: POWERFIST, PART I**

The airport was once again busy, with people either parting for their vacations or business trips, or otherwise returning from them. But for one person, it was coming home after a long absence from France. Taking one glance at the Paris he had returned to he muttered two words: "Bonjour, ma domicile." the man softly muttered to himself as he stretched. Hours in a plane seat, only getting up to go to the bathroom made him a bit stiff. He pulled out his wallet and looked at some pictures inside. On it were pictures of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Other pictures were of a young boy with the same blonde hair and green eyes as her. "Boy, will be surprised when he sees me."

Meanwhile at the Dupain-Cheng bakery... "You want another portion of the sweet and sour chicken?" Sabine asked kindly to Adrien Agreste, her daughter's boyfriend.

"No thanks, Mrs. Cheng..." Adrien said as he raised his hands.

"Please Adrien, you are my daughter's boyfriend. Call me Sabine."

"Ok then...Sabine, thank you but I got enough. I really am stuffed. I already ate more then I wanted to but my dietitian will flip when..." Adrien noted.

"Nonsense! You are already so thin. You need a bit of meat on your bones." Sabine said.

"I am a model." Adrien argued.

"No reason to allow yourself to get so thin." Sabine added as she grabbed the ladle and wanted to add some chicken to his plate, only for Tom to stop him.

"Don't force feed the kid so much chicken, Sabine...he still wants to leave some room for dessert." Tom Dupain said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind some pastries."

"If you do that, he may never want to leave." Marinette noted, knowing how fond her boyfriend is of pastries.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Sabine asked with an impish smirk.

"I will not be able to stay, I still have a lot to do. I only was allowed to stay over for lunch because I had to beg father to give me some time with Marinette." Adrien said.

"A shame, because I wanted to see if I could kick your butt at Mecha Strike III." Tom joked.

"I'm still up for that any moment in the future. Not that I'm worried, the only one whom was ever able to beat me at that game was your daughter." Adrien teased back. 

"It's a shame you can't stay, I love your visits, Adrien. My daughter even more for obvious reasons..." Sabine said as Marinette huffed and blushed a little. 

"I wish I could stay too...When I'm here with all of you, it feels right. What I think a family dinner should be like." Adrien said smiling before a hint of sadness crept in his eyes.

"Still having no progress with your father?" Sabine asked. She knew how distant Gabriel Agreste could be.

"Not since he allows me to date Marinette. And even then he thinks of her as a future investment more then as my girlfriend. Still a small price to pay I guess, he could have easily refused to allow the relationship." Adrien said.

"That's not how a father should go about a relationship. They should care about how a boyfriend or girlfriend makes their kid happy. And threaten to hurt them if they ever break their hearts." Tom said. Adrien gulped. "Just kidding on the last part, son. I know you are as harmless as a kitten and you'd never hurt Marinette."

"I was not bread-y for that joke." Adrien said. Marinette and Sabine groaned as Tom laughed at the joke. The two share a love of puns that made the ladies groan.

"It's just how I roll. Bread roll that is!" Tom said as Adrien chuckled and the ladies groaned again. "Speaking of baked goods, since you can't stay for the pastries, I'll just give them to you for the road."

"My dad, Nathalie and dietitian are going to flip." Adrien noted, with a pensive look on his face. "Best do my best to hide them, then." he said with a mischievous smirk.

Tom chuckled. "I really like this kid!"

After Adrien was handed the pastries, which he hid in his backpack as his bodyguard arrived to pick him up. Adrien felt sad at the goodbye. The Dupain-Cheng family is what an actual family should be like. One day, when he and Marinette will marry, he actually will become part of the family. Tom and Sabine already seem to consider him part of the family. Sabine gave him a warm, comforting hug, Tom ruffled his hair, while his girlfriend gave him a snog that would totally come in the top five of today (Adrien makes a top five of all kisses he shares with his Princess all day).

As he sat in the back of the car the Gorilla drove back to his prison...mansion, he meant mansion. He sighed as the time spent with Marinette's family had come to an end. He always looked forward to the little visits with them, but after it was over he felt so starved for warmth and affection. His father didn't give it, Nathalie certainly didn't give it and while the Gorilla can be cool at times he is not much of a talker.

He had missed being part of a real family, with his mother vanishing, his father becoming distant...Nathalie was something of a big sister or young aunt but while not distant, she has become colder and kept her interactions with Adrien mostly professional after his mother was gone. He had no extended family and his grandparents on both sides died when he was young...and without Emilie, any close friend of the family just left or was pushed away by Gabriel's cold harsh new attitude. So yeah, he could hardly call that having a family.

The Dupain-Cheng family kind of caught on about it, and tried to fill the void a bit. If his visits weren't always cut so short...They were at the front gates of the mansion and were about to drive inside, as they saw a man that has been waiting outside of it. The same man we saw at the airport earlier. His head jerked up with a smirk on his face.

His shirt, jacket and scarf consisted of shades of green. He wore light brown pants, dark brown boots, and a fedora hat that was the same brown as his pants and a green band that matched the rest of his attire. He had blond shaggy hair, a bit of stubble that show he may be growing a sort of goatee, and bright blue eyes. Adrien immediately recognized him, and stepped out as soon as he did. "Hey, Triple-A! Remember me?"

"Uncle Greg? Is it really you?" Adrien asked, apparently relieved to see the man.

"It seems to be..." the man joked as he looked at himself. "Only I am able to pull the green look off!"

"But, but...I thought...you were..." Adrien seemed at a loss for words.

"Whatever you think has happened, or whatever I've done, I achieved what I wanted to achieve. So it was about time I returned to France and do my godfather duties to my favorite godson!" Greg said as he ruffled Adrien's hair further. Hit father will have a fit for his hair being a mess after being ruffled twice. "I think it's better we talk inside."

Adrien was glad but sad at the same time, he hadn't seen or heard from Greg in a long time...But at the moment the sense of relief felt the strongest and he wanted to catch up at least. "Yeah, let's..."

As they walked inside, Greg greeted the Gorilla. "Is that you, Gérard? Man, you've been really working out since I last saw you. Must be a hit with the ladies." he said. The Gorilla rubbed the back of his neck, growled something and coughed a bit. "Oh...it's good to be a hit with the dudes as well."

"Wait, his name is Gérard?" Adrien wondered to himself. He had been calling the Gorilla by his nickname for so long he has about forgotten his real name. Not that the Gorilla said much or he was allowed to ask much questions.

But as soon as they got in, they were greeted by Nathalie. She had her nose up to her tablet as she said. "Ah, Adrien, you are back. I hope the visit at the Dupain-Cheng residence was satisfactory. Now, your piano lessons start in..." she looked up to see the man standing with Adrien and she dropped her tablet as she saw him.

"Nattie, is that you?" Greg asked. "Holy Smokes, nearly didn't recognize you by how stiff and robotic you acted. You look like you haven't let down your hair in years."

Nathalie looked stiffer then usual, her lips pressed into a thin line. "It is a surprise to see you again, Mr. Cipica..." she muttered softly and sounding like she wasn't feeling too well.

"Come on, Nattie! We're old friends, what happened to calling me 'Greg'?" Greg said with a warm smile. "So what about we allow everyone to catch up, where is ol' Gabe? Everyone needs to be here if we want to do a proper catching up."

"He is busy...and now is not a good time for Adrien either, as he has a piano lesson..." Nathalie tried to argue.

Greg hushed her though as he continued: "He can catch up later, Triple-A here has his mother's brains after all. Family catching up is more important then tickling some ivories. Besides, when I tell him about my trips and what I've seen should be plenty educational."

Nathalie sighed on the inside. Pushing the educational angle. He's good. "I'll note Gabriel, and it would be appreciated if you call him by his full name instead of that nickname, and I prefer it if you'd do the same for me."

"Oh come on, you didn't use to mind that nickname." Greg said with a kitty pout that only Adrien as Chat Noir would have pulled off.

"I didn't use to, but I do now!" Nathalie said bluntly. "Now please wait while I notify Mr. Agreste of your presence." she said as she picked up the tablet, turned around and left.

"Whoa...Someone shoved a huge stick up her derriere since the last time I saw her." Greg noted dryly, and Adrien tried to hold back his laughter. "Don't hold back, if something is funny, it should be acknowledged, kid!" he said as he patted Adrien's back.

"You're still the best Joker, Uncle Greg...So, how was Africa? Did you build that hospital like you wanted?" Adrien asked.

"Indeed. It took a really long time. But it is there, I left it in good hands, and so I freed myself up so I can be your crazy uncle Greg again!"

"I don't want to seem ungrateful you're here, but there is this question I have to ask...why didn't you reply to my letters?" Adrien asked. Normally he wouldn't be straightforward but after visiting the Dupain-Cheng family and feeling familial warmth again, he wondered why Uncle Greg has been absent all this time.

"Wait, you didn't receive anything? No letter or packages?" Greg asked. And the confusion and surprise on his face were real. It was soon a look that was on Adrien's face. "I know internet connection is poor where I was but I thought the postal service was a bit more up to snuff." Greg had a pensive look on his face again.

Adrien was hit by an emotional storm, though he didn't show it on the outside. He thought at one point his Uncle Greg had about forgotten about him. But Greg genuinely didn't seem to have a clue what happened. Could he be faking it? No, he didn't want to believe that. After feeling he has lost so much already, he didn't want to have the gift horse that is his godfather in the mouth.

"You seem a bit tense kid, are you holding back? No one should hold themselves back you know?" Greg said as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "You know what, let's get to...wherever this place's living room is and talk for a bit, and tell me what mischief you have gotten yourself into when I was gone."

"Not so much mischief, but Paris has turned crazy since the last time you've met..." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean with the superheroes? Yeah I found out on the way back, on that blog thing. Tell me all about it." Greg asked with a smile.

Meanwhile, Nathalie was trying to shake her employer awake after he had fainted, whom looked paler then usual and didn't react. "Sir, Sir, are you okay? Speak to me, please! Gabriel? How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked as she tried to say and do all sort of tricks to get him to react.

'No...I refuse...let you...marry Greg..." Gabriel mumbled in his unconscious state. Nathalie sighed and resorted to throwing a glass of water over Gabriel's face, which quickly woke him up. A few moments he sat there, wet and wide-eyed, before coming out of his trance as he said: "Please tell me I just woke from a nightmare and that Greg Cipica hasn't returned to France."

"I could, but I would be lying." Nathalie sighed.

"Quick, if we can convince him to leave before Adrien..." Gabriel said.

"Adrien came in with him, he already knows." Nathalie said. "And he was not acting unfriendly with him."

Gabriel wanted to bury his face in his hands. Nooroo floated nearby and asked nervously: "Er...Master? Whom is this Greg Cipica?" 

"A close friend of Emilie...A too close friend if you ask me." Gabriel muttered angrily.

"A romantic rival?" Nooroo asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no competition between me and him!" Gabriel spat back. 

"That's not what you muttered in your sleep earlier..." Nooroo mumbled.

"Be quiet, you over-glorified imp!" Gabriel snapped. Nooroo crossed his arms and pouted, as he floated there. 

"They are probably still waiting for you downstairs, sir." Nathalie noted.

" Right I got this, I just have to be polite, welcome him back and make sure I can turn any situation that involves him to my advantage. I run one of the greatest fashion empires in Europe, I am the most feared super-villain, one man cannot measure up to me." Gabriel said as he left his office.

"...And then they had left that Akuma hanging by its shorts so that they could get the Akuma from his bracelet." Adrien said as he finished a story of his favorite and most hilarious Akuma battle (claiming to be a bystander of course, couldn't tell Greg he was Chat Noir). "He really got the _shorts _end of the stick!"

Greg laughed at the funny story. "That sounds so incredibly funny!" Greg said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Now my turn...Oh, there was this one guy from Achu whom came to the village and he..." Greg said, but before he could continue his story, Gabriel and Nathalie came in. "Well if it isn't ol' Gabe!" he said as he stood up, spread his arms and wanted to pull the guy into a hug.

Unfortunately hugging Gabriel is like hugging an actual fridge. He stopped the hug though by raising his hand. "If you don't mind, the suit is expensive." he droned.

"Gabe, when did you become such a Prima Donna? Oh wait, you've always been like that." Greg joked. "Come to think of it, is that the way to greet an old friend?"

"We were never friends, you were Emilie's friend, that's why I tolerated your presence." Gabriel said.

"You say that, but on the inside you have a soft spot for me." Greg said as he poked Gabriel in the chest with his finger, where the black hole he calls a heart is supposed to be.

"Now if you don't mind, you and Gabriel can catch up while I escort Adrien to his piano lesson..." Nathalie said as she eyed her tablet, only for it to be snatched from her hands by Greg. "Hey!"

"Hey is for horses, Nattie! I only borrow this...Holy smoke! I thought Adrien was joking about his schedule, but...Dude, this is insane!" Greg said as he studied it. "You actually have schedule in time with his girlfriend? No, dude...just no!" Greg quickly turned to Adrien and said: "By the way, congrats little Romeo! I so want to meet the girl whom caught your heart." he then turned back to Gabriel and Nathalie. "What even is half this crap?"

"This is something I think would be best discussed among the two of us." Gabriel said, trying to not to growl when speaking.

"It's the kid's life, so why shouldn't he..." Greg said.

"It's ok, you two catch up, I'm sure I'll be able to have another talk soon." Adrien said. "Just lead the way, Nathalie." Adrien said as he followed her to his piano lessons, where his tutor would be waiting for him.

The two of them were alone now. It was a contrast, the stiff that was the cold Gabriel Agreste and the much more colorful and outgoing Greg Cipica. "Why are you back, Cipica?" Gabriel spat.

"Last name base? What did I do to tick you off? I managed to get the humanitarian work done I wanted to, and after all this time I thought I should try to reconnect with my favorite godson, is it so wrong that I care?" Greg asked.

"You are going to be a distraction!" Gabriel noted.

"Family should never be a distraction. It should be treasured. And am I not family? If not by blood, then at least in heart?" Greg asked. "I don't know what got your boy-knickers in a twist, Gabe. But I don't like what I'm seeing right now."

"I don't like what I'm seeing either." Gabriel said without shame.

"Listen Gabe...the kid managed to tell me a few things of what happened while I was gone. I let myself be convinced by you by going through with my dream, because you were right when you said it was something Emilie would fully support. But I had faith that you, as his father, and with Godmomma Nattie looking out for him, you all could properly heal...But it was a mistake. I shouldn't have left. You are neglecting your son."

"You weren't here, you don't know what you are talking about!" Gabriel growled.

"Your son does. And if the schedule is something to go by, you are demanding of him. He is not an employee, he is a kid. And kids need to be loved. You need to be there for them. You let him do all this things..." Greg argued.

"He never objected!" Gabriel reminded him.

"You sure Adrien isn't just mindful of your feelings? It would be for him, sacrificing his own happiness for others? Making sure you are satisfied? Can you look me in the eyes and honestly tell me if he even truly enjoys half the stuff you let him do?" Greg said, the warmth in his voice and mannerisms leaving him.

"You can't always get what you want in life, Adrien must learn that." Gabriel said.

"There is a difference, you are taking choices away from him. He is a kid. He needs to socialize, he needs to have fun, he needs something to look back to years from now, and tell people he knew good times. Work is important, but this is overworking, this is not healthy for a kid." Greg said.

"You shouldn't understand, it is all fun and games with you!" Gabriel said, still being in massive denial.

"I may be laid back but do not tell me I don't know what real work is. I spent the last few years setting up a hospital in Africa for those who need it, so I know a thing or two about it." Greg said. He then had the pensive look on his face again. "Gabe...I know it must have hurt to lose Emilie. I was devastated as well but...you are not dealing with it in a healthy way, and you are hurting Adrien that way. You think she would want this?"

"Don't you dare bring Emilie into this, you don't know her as well as you thought." Gabriel shot back, a sensitive spot being hit.

"I knew the real Emilie, not the repressed woman you married. Emilie was full of life, she enjoyed every moment of it. She could brighten up a town with her smile, she didn't take crap from anyone. I missed that Emilie ever since you married her. I never understood why she felt like she had to hold herself back, I never understood why you fought her on sending Adrien to school up to now...I like to think you were protective, too much in fact, because you loved her." Greg said.

"Did you love her too?" Gabriel asked.

"I did. Enough to respect her choices and let her go." Greg said. "And I love Adrien, so I would hate to see he is not becoming the best person he can be. And being the most successful is not the same as being the best." Gabriel was silent, but not because he was at a loss of words, but in cold fury. He didn't like to have his mistakes pointed out. "Did you intercept my letters to Adrien?" Greg asked.

Gabriel briefly looked like he was slapped in the face but recomposed himself. "I have no idea what you were talking about."

"Don't underestimate me, Gabriel. I do have a brain and I occasionally use it, you know. So I ask once again, did you intercept my letters to Adrien?" Greg asked, in a cold tone. Gabriel was silent. "If you want to know, I told Adrien I sent letters but I didn't voice my suspicions of you."

"Why would you keep silent about that?" Gabriel asked, genuine curiosity, he was not above ruining people if it suited him after all.

"Because Adrien still cares for you. You are his father, and I don't want to ruin the relationship you have even if you are doing a good job of that yourself." Greg said. "And because you were important to Emilie. You may claim to not see me as a friend, but I don't want to be enemies. Both Emilie and Adrien were my world, like they are to you."

"That is exactly the problem." Gabriel growled.

"You don't have to feel jealous. She chose you. I respected that. Because you and Adrien were her everything." Greg said.

"You meant a lot to her as well. She called you her dearest friend." Gabriel said in a softer tone of voice. "She loved me but she called you her best friend and confidante. You could talk to her about things I never could."

"She also spoke about you a lot Gabriel, she married you for a reason." Greg said, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "It must have hurt you, it hurt me too. But I tried to move on. Tried to do some good in the world. Because...it is what Emilie always believed in, that anyone should be the best they can be."

"She really did believe that, didn't she?" Gabriel said, as he had something of a small melancholic smile on his face.

"Let's keep her memory alive, by living by the code she put for herself then?" Greg asked.

Part of Gabriel was tempted to say 'Yes'. But he realized Greg doesn't have the full picture. He doesn't know Emilie is under the mansion in stasis, that she's not dead. He doesn't know there is a way to cure her, in that of the Miraculous. He doesn't know, but he can't know...he cannot understand. That only he has the answers, only he could make the right decision because he has all the information. Greg is just a naive, gullible idiot whom has no idea what is truly going on, and he is not deserving of that info. It is not Greg's fault that he doesn't know. But he can't let Greg meddle with the delicate balance he created.

Still felt more regret then he thought he would. "Please...Just get out of my house." he sighed.

Greg looked defeated and sad. He sighed. "I will for now. I will not stay away. I have a good reason not to." Greg said as he turned around and left the room. Gabriel said nothing. They then saw Adrien and Nathalie coming down the stairs. "Hey, Triple-A! How was piano?" he asked.

"I have played better." Adrien admitted. "I should introduce you to my friends, they'd love to meet you."

"I don't think that would be a problem, Adrien Aramis Agreste." Greg said as he ruffled Adrien's hair. Seriously, Adrien's hair seems to be suffering a lot of getting ruffled as of late. "I am going to have to caught up later, lots of unpacking to do, getting things in order for my new job..."

"New job?" Adrien asked

"Hey, I'm here to stay, am I not? And have to pay the rent somehow..." Greg said as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, what are you going to do for a living? Are you going to work at a nearby hospital too?" Adrien asked.

"No. I'm going to let it be a surprise." Greg said with a wink. "But no worries, you'll see plenty of me in the future, Triple-A. Not letting you out of my sight that easily again."

"You'll have to book an appointment..." Nathalie blurted.

"Oh, lighten up, Nattie! Where is that Nathalie that drank me under the table at that one party at Khary's house?" Greg noted. Nathalie blushed in embarrassment while Adrien snickered. "You know, you could try to act a bit more like a godmother again instead of a personal assistant."

"It would not be professional." Nathalie said, still red from his earlier comment.

"Then you shouldn't have been the godmother to your boss' son." Greg said, sounding like he was disappointed in her somewhat. Nathalie at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I'll see you around, Adrien." He handed a card to him. "Call me anything is up, Uncle Greg will be there to liven up the place."

"It was good to see you Uncle Greg!" Adrien said. He hesitated for a bit, but then he was pulled in a huge by his Uncle.

"Like I said, don't hold back, Triple-A!" he said, and then Adrien returned the hug. He let go as he spread his arms towards Nathalie. "What do you say Nattie, also in a for a hug? They're free!"

"I'd rather not!" Nathalie said bluntly.

"All right. When you become a little less stick-up-your-assy, I'm willing to offer you again." he said as he made a salute gesture with his middle and index fingers and left the premises.

Adrien looked at Nathalie. What he was about to say, he wouldn't normally say to her under normal circumstances, but he felt a bit bold. "So, a drinking contest? How did that happen?"

"You have fencing next, best go prepare yourself, now!" Nathalie outright said and would refuse to any more questions for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode up, and now including the character Greg Cipica. Greg Cipica is a pastiche of Greg Cipes just like Emilie Agreste was based upon Tara Strong.
> 
> The character is conceived by my buddy Reece Wooldridge, but it was my idea to make him adrien's godfather because the kid needs a good parental figure in his life as his father isn't doing a job, his mom is in coma and Nathalie may try but she is still too cold and distant. 
> 
> Another thing to note, originally my Miraculous fanfic was exclusive to my Deviantart page. I was far ahead in the fanfic before I decided to post it on Archive of Our Own. I didn't upload it all at once but did it one chapter at the times to see if it would catch on on this website and it has shown it has. 
> 
> As of now the fanfic has caught up and it is now up to the same point as it is on DA. So from now on the updates on this fanfic will match DA's, in that the updates will be once (maybe twice) a week if my personal life doesn't interfere. I neglected to mention Deviantart because a) I'm simply forgetful and b) I wanted to see how each individual chapter was judged as some people would put one comment on the whole without rating full chapters.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the fanfic and commenting, it makes me want to continue it. Kiva out, hope the next update is by this weekend, if not it's beginning next week.


	37. Powerfist Part II

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 9: POWERFIST, PART II**

"Hey Sunshine boy, you are looking a bit more radiant then usual?" Alya asked Adrien when he came to class that day.

"Yeah...something good happened. Someone close to me whom I haven't seen in a long time has turned up again...I thought he had forgotten about me, but there was this misunderstanding and...I'm just glad he's back." Adrien explained.

"Really? Who is it?" Nino asked.

"My godfather." Adrien explained.

"You never mentioned having a godfather before." Marinette noted.

"Like I said, there was this misunderstanding, I thought he had forgotten about me but actually he...I'll explain it in more detail later." Adrien said, having to cut the chat short as class was about to begin.

Miss Bustier stood in front of the class with her usual warm and kind smile, and showed a bit of excitement. "Good morning class. Today we have a special treat for all of you. You may or may not have heard, but a new Cultural Center has opened nearby, specializing in foreign cultures. As a result the Center promotes itself by having guest speakers visiting schools all around Paris to tell about the various things that the Cultural Center displays. And one of those guest speakers we are welcoming here today."

"Must be a stuffy old professor or something." Alix muttered under her breath. "Whom pretend they have a personality but are as fake as Santa."

"Please, give a warm welcome to said guest speaker, Greg Cipica." Miss Bustier said, and a certain blonde boy at the front's eyes widened as he saw his godfather enter the room, suitcase in hand and his guitar slung over his shoulder.

He gave a smirk Chat Noir would be proud off and greeted the class: "Good morning!"

"Uncle Greg!" Adrien blurted out a bit louder then he wanted it to, and the attention was turned towards him. He ignored it in favor of asking his godfather a question: "Is this the job you were talking about yesterday? The one you said was a surprise?"

"Indeed. So...Surprise?" Greg said, raising his hands and speaking in a tone like he had thrown Adrien a surprise party.

"That is definitely not old and stuffy." Alix muttered.

"No, I'm young, handsome and bachelor!" Greg noted. "But no one here but the teacher is in my age group and it would be in bad taste to hit on her. Questions of my personal life have to wait, I'm here to put up a show for you kids." Greg said as he pulled papers, a projector and other stuff from his bag. "Let me tell you about the last few years, where I spent three years in Africa helping build a hospital..."

"Oh, are you a doctor?" Rose asked.

"No, I haven't studied medicine. Not like doctors at least, a few of my friends in Africa taught me some simple cures from natural ingredients. But most of the time I spent there I was the one whom worked behind the scenes, arranging the paperwork, getting the right people on track to fund the project, the go-to guy that's me!" Greg said as he pointed at himself.

He finally got the projector ready. "It started with my youth. Unlike myself my parents were actual doctors. They traveled around the world helping those in need. I never got their talents but still knew I one day also wanted to help people." Greg explained. He would go on how he settled for building that hospital in Africa, what he learned from his travels, the cultures, the simple joys in life. At the end of his presentation he pulled out his guitar and sang a song in a sort of African language he had picked up from during his time there. That last one got everyone applauding him.

"Thank you, for your presentation, Mr. Cipica..." Miss Bustier said.

"Please, call me Greg, Mr. Cipica was my father." Greg said.

"Greg...I am sure our students have learned a lot from you today." Miss Bustier said. "...and we would be delighted to have you back for more future presentations should the Cultural Center decide to do so."

"Oh, you can count on that, Caline...don't mind if I call you Caline. I'm not the formal type." Greg joked. "Have several other classes to visit today, I'll be speaking to you after school, is that all right Triple-A?"

"But I got fencing practice and..." Adrien noted.

"Leave that to me!" Greg said with a wink as he adjusted his hat. "Just wait for me and take your friends along, so we can get properly acquainted." he then left the classroom.

Nino turned towards Adrien. "Triple-A?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I was a very energetic child, and my godfather tended to joke that I swallowed batteries for me to be this active...And since my initial are three A's." Adrien said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think it is both funny and endearing." Marinette noted, with a smirk that was part sweet and part impish.

"That smirk...is it because I made fun of the nicknames your parents give you?" Adrien noted. "I think Triple-A sounds much more metal then 'lotus blossom'!" 

"Nino's mom calls him 'habibi' but I don't even know what that means..." Alya noted. "And you'll never get to know what nicknames my parents and sister use for me, and Nino won't tell if he knows what is good for him."

"At times I am glad my dad just sticks with 'sweetheart'." Chloé sighed.

"Dude, your uncle's cool!" Kim suddenly blurted out to Adrien. "I never seen a chill Agreste before...aside from you, because your dad's all uptight and stuff. Didn't know you had an uncle." 

"My data shows neither his father or his mother have any siblings so I deduct from this that 'Uncle Greg' is a term of endearment and that he is a close family friend?" Max asked.

"Yeah, close friend of my mother's. My godfather." Adrien explained. 

"Well, he seems a lot of fun. I never thought anyone else could have made what he just talked about interesting." Alix noted.

"He also seems so sweet. Mr. Agreste scares me with that look on his face." Rose said. "Mr. Greg also speaks with so much joy."

"He seems cool." Juleka added, agreeing with her girlfriend. 

"He also made some funny jokes in his presentation." Lysander said. 

"You're lucky to have him. Between him and an assistant whom carries a tablet to show a glimpse of himself, I'd know whom I'd rather have for a dad. No offense to your dad, Sunshine." Kim said.

"None taken." Adrien said.

"Do you also have a godmother?" Alix asked.

"Er...she is the one carrying the tablet last time my dad showed his face." Adrien said.

"Oh...that bites." Alix noted.

"Nathalie is a good woman. More reasonable then dad but...yes, she isn't an easy person herself." Adrien said.

"You think he'd come over more in the future?" Lila asked. "And does he happen to have a cute little sibling, cousin or the likes?" Lila asked. "If so and they have his looks..."

"Lila!" Marinette said half-chuckling and half-condescending.

"What? I'm not going to rely on Alya and her shipping madness to get myself a date." Lila said with a playful pout. 

"I heard that!" Alya said. This had the class busting out in laughter. It was a joyous moment, but it would be interrupted when the next class came into session.

At the end of the school day, the heroes went outside and saw Greg at the school gates. "So, Triple-A...going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Uncle Greg...you know Chloé?" Adrien said sheepishly as he first introduced his childhood friend again. Chloé looked more sheepish and for good reason.

"Ah, the mayor's daughter...The one whom threw tantrums and called me a hippie last time I saw her." Greg said. If he was cross with her, you didn't see it as he kept his usual smile.

"Er...I was going through difficulties at the time...I got to admit I was quite a brat but...I'm better now." Chloé said. She tried to compose herself as she stood straight... "I AM SO SORRY!" she blurted out.

To her surprise, Greg just gave out a hearty chuckle. "You are too cute, little Princess!" he said as he booped her on the nose. "All is forgiven."

"I'd rather not be called 'Princess'. Adrien calls his little girlfriend by that title already." Chloé added, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, and which of you girls is the lucky lady? No, don't tell me..." Greg said as he looked back and forth between Marinette and Alya. His eyes met Marinette's. "It has to be you. I see it in your eyes. You're a special one."

Marinette giggled. "Yes, that's me. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she introduced herself. "And I wouldn't call myself special..."

"Don't be so modest, Mari. You are after all a great designer, which have impressed the likes of my father, Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone." Adrien said.

"I don't want your godfather to think you picked me as a girlfriend because of that." Marinette scoffed.

"It helps, but does it help if I tell him that you're the sweetest, bravest, kindest, passionate and kickass girl I've ever met?" Adrien said with his famous kitty pout.

"You are such a sweet, adorable dork!" Marinette said as she booped her boyfriend on the nose.

Greg couldn't help but chuckle. "The way you two act, it reminds me of your mother and..." Greg said as he suddenly locked up.

"My mother and who? My father?" Adrien asked curiously.

"No, not your dad...never mind. Whom may these other two friend of you be?" Greg asked, turning to Alya and Nino.

"Nino Lahiffe, consider me Adrien's best friend and bro!" Nino said as he shook Greg's hand.

"Alya Césaire, Nino's girlfriend. I run the Ladyblog." Alya said.

"Ah yes, this Miraculous Team-centered blog. You know, I almost didn't believe it until I was returning to Paris...after having fumbled with the new phones and other technological doo-hickeys." Greg admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. "Gotta warn ya, don't let me near any tech, I don't know how to program a dvd player, let alone work with these new gizmos. But enough boring details, how about you and your favorite godfather hang out for a bit?"

"How am I going to get out of fencing class and how do I get to bypass my bodyguard and father?" Adrien asked.

"No worries, I took care of it. I put your instructor in contact with someone at the museum...they work closely with our new Culture Center, you see, and I managed to get someone whom is interested in the history of his ancestor Darkblade. He was ready to drop classes just this once for it. As for your Dad and Nattie...they don't need to know." Greg said with a wink.

"Dude, you called Mademoiselle Sancoeur 'Nattie'?" Nino asked. "How are you still alive?"

"I knew her since she was your age,from before she was this uptight. She was a party animal in her youth, like you wouldn't believe, could drink anyone under the table." Greg said.

"You are right, I don't believe it." Nino said as he laughed at that statement. Nino will never be able take that woman seriously anymore.

"Now, I thought that we'd get some fresh air, because knowing your father you don't get nearly enough of that..." Greg said, unaware that Adrien catches up on getting fresh air with each Akuma attack. "I have a picnic planned, and I am bringing my special spaghetti to eat."

"Oh my kwami...I mean oh my god! I haven't eaten that pasta in years." Adrien was practically drooling, and the others looked a bit confused at him. "Uncle Greg's pasta sauce is the best thing you'll ever put in your mouth."

"Glad you still remember. I spent most of my free time on preparing the picnic, we just have to pick it up from my fridge at my place...It's not a big place yet, so it would be a bit cramped if we all were to spend time there. I didn't have time to make desserts to go with it." Greg said.

"Oh, we can pick up a few pastries and pies from my parents' bakery on the way to fix that." Marinette suggested.

"Clever girl, taking charge and thinking of solutions quickly. She's a keeper, Triple-A!" Greg said, chuckling slightly.

Later that day, after having picked up the supplies, they all went to the park, sitting at a spot where wooden tables and benches were set for picnickers whom wanted to sit down and eat. After heating up the pasta dish with a portable heater, he started handing out portions. "Anyone having allergies or eating habits to take into account? I also have a vegetarian batch and soy cheese just in case..." Greg noted.

"No, we're good." Nino said as he happily took a portion, which was poured into a bowl and handed to him along a plastic fork. He eagerly took a bite as his eyes went wide. "Dude, this stuff is awesome."

"Oh, how I missed this." Adrien said happily as he devoured the spaghetti in a way that was before only reserved for Dupain-Cheng pastries.

"Slow down, Triple-A, you still want to savor that pasta." Greg said as he took a bit of his own, vegetarian batch of spaghetti.

"This is actually really good." Chloé said as she also took a taste of her own batch of pasta.

"Both my mom and the owners of the Needlemouse restaurant would kill for a recipe like this." Alya said.

"Should I fear for my life, Miss Ladyblogger?" Greg joked, which got a chuckle out of all of them. "Now, whom wants to hear some stories of Triple-A when he was little? I got everything you want, adorable ones, embarrassing ones..." Greg said.

"Please none of the last ones, uncle Greg!" Adrien said.

"Actually I'd like to hear." Marinette said with a grin.

"Mari, please..." Adrien said. "Is is because I laughed at you when your parents mentioned the noodle incident from your youth?"

"Maybe..." Marinette said, the same impish grin not having left her face. 

"I may have promised to never mention any of those stories, but he didn't." Chloé said as she pointed at Greg.

"Et tu, Chloé?" Adrien moaned, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. They were just messing around with him, and he just loved to play along. They got another good laugh out of that. 

The rest of the picnic was the same pleasant experience as the rest. He rarely felt so relaxed before aside from his dates and get-togethers with Marinette. Right now they were on to the dessert where Adrien was offering his Uncle Greg some of the treats Marinette's parents have made. "Man, this is the best pie in the history of pie!" Greg said after he has taken a bite of a nice piece of apple pie.

"My parents would be glad to hear that." Marinette said as she herself took a mouthful of pie herself.

"And Marinette has learned from her parents, so she can make some awesome treats as well." Nino noted as he took a bite of a chocolate-filled pastry.

"You hear that, Triple-A? Just put a ring on that finger of hers as fast as legally possible!" Greg joked. Marinette nearly choked on her pie, blushing and coughing.

"I already planned to do that as we are both of age." Adrien added. Though Marinette had reconciled his Chat and Adrien side, to a point she could talk normally with him, he could still say things that left her flustered. Who knew the teasing part of a relationship was so much fun.

"Before my bestie's broken...again...tell us another story, Mr. Cipi-" Alya began.

"Like I said, just Greg. 'Mr.' makes me feel old." Greg said.

"I should not have tried that with Mr. Agreste." Nino said. "The guy's uptight."

"Oh, ol' Gabe. Always so uptight and high-strung. Got his good sides, but he needs to learn how to relax." Greg said as he puts his fingers around his eyes as if a pair of eyeglasses. "Nathalie! Get the doctor. I think the stick up my arse isn't deep enough." This sent all the kids into a burst of laughter. 

"Oh my gosh! My sides hurt!" Nino said as he was laughing so hard.

"Uncle Greg, don't you think you're going a bit fahahahahahar?" Adrien said, clearly trying to stick up for his father, but he found it too funny to not laugh. 

Marinette didn't try to laugh out loud. She really didn't. But her face was red, her cheeks puffed and her eyes teary before she let go. "Sohohohohorry!" she said. 

"Hey, it's ok to laugh and poke fun at each other once in a while. My motto is 'Don't hold back!' If you feel, you should show it." Greg said. "It's part of what makes us, well...us." Greg said.

"I...it was great spending time with you uncle Greg. And I'm glad you get along with my friends. I just...missed you having around." Adrien said. "Shame are time is being cut short as if I don't return on time, Dad and Nathalie..." Adrien said.

"Hey, no worries, kiddo! I know how difficult your old man can be. I'm just glad I sneaked this bonding moment in for us." Greg said. "Let's get you back to Gerard. Remind me to also give him a portion of my special spaghetti for the road." Greg said. "And see you little sprogs later. I guess Adrien couldn't have asked for better friends in the world."

"He is more then our friend. He is family." Chloé said, without hesitation.

Greg let out a slight chuckle. "That is even better." 

When Adrien returned home, neither his father or Nathalie were the wiser of the cancelled fencing lesson and thinking he continued as usual. Only when Nathalie mentioned his father, he couldn't help but think back to Greg's impression of his father and let out a snort as he failed to hold in his laughter. Nathalie turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, thought about something funny that happened during fencing...You had to be there." 

"Just keep your emotions in check, it would be unbecoming of an Agreste to let out such inappropriate reaction." Nathalie said.

Adrien remembered what his godfather said. 'Don't hold back.' But he pushed it aside for now as Nathalie still eyed him. "It won't happen again, I promise." he said quickly.

"Good. I hope class was productive?" Nathalie said.

"Can't complain, just an normal lesson." Adrien said quickly. Nathalie didn't inquire further and informed him about the rest of the schedule. No matter what boring and monotonous task his father would have him do next, he felt good and he felt he could take it. Not even when the shoot was interrupted by an Akuma, again, he still felt on top of the world.

A few days later, he found his uncle Greg again at the school gates waiting for him. "Uncle Greg, good to see you again." 

"Hey, Triple-A. Say, you normally have Chinese lessons after school today, right?" Greg said.

"Normally, I have." Adrien said.

"Yeah...Shame Mr. Huan can't make it. It seems the Cultural Center is going to do a Chinese exhibit right after the African one. And they need his expertise. So, you'll be free again." Greg said with a Smirk. "I also went to see your replacement tutor...I think his name was Fu or something, but he just told me to have fun with my godson. Have you told him about me?" 

"Oh...yeah, Wang Fu is one of the better teachers. He just doens't teach me, he looks out for me as well." Adrien said. "Though I can guess neither Nathalie or my Dad know about this?" 

"No, they don't." Greg said, a mischievous smirk once again plastered on his face. "And they don't need to." 

Adrien didn't have trouble rebelling again now. He was already rebellious by being Chat Noir and sneaking out. "Great. What are we going to do today?"

"You know, your mom played part in a movie, but did you ever know she played a role in a very cheesy tv show as well?" Greg asked.

"No. Dad may have hinted at it but he didn't deem it to be as important as her grand debut movie." Adrien said.

"Well, I have the entire collection on VHS. Took a while to get it converted to DVD, though." Greg said. "You'll be surprised." 

When they were at Greg's apartment, in front of the telly, the show was playing. Adrien couldn't believe seeing his mother in colorful spandex in a low-budget superhero tv show. "Prepared to meet your doom, Fashionata!" the villain, dressed in ridiculous shades of purple and green said to his mother.

"You say that every time, Count Cheese 'n Ham, but Doom always fails to show up!" Fashionata said. "And now, I'll stop your ploy of world domination and do something about your awful style in clothing." Emilie, as Fashionata, said to the villain. 

"Oh my gosh, it IS cheesy!" Adrien said. "But I love it!" After all, thanks to his love for anime he was all for the cheesy stuff. "Why doesn't anyone talk about this?" 

"Oh...your mom wanted to, but your dad always thought this was a ridiculous side project, beneath her talents and status. But your mother loved doing this role, and she and the rest of the actors were close, like family. Though after she married your father and she started doing professional acting...well, they drifted apart. Only I kept contact." Greg said.

"Were you on the show as well?" Adrien asked.

"Mostly behind the scenes. But I did a one off character, with a bit of green face paint and some fake Spock ears I played an alien once. That's how I learned I looked good in green." Greg said as he tugged at his green shirt. "She was the real star, she just radiated such joy in the role, that joy was only exceeded by the day you were born."

"Not her wedding to father?" Adrien asked.

"That...She seemed so tense. I dunno, I thought it was wedding jitters. But she kept being tense around him long after. She liked to believe that Gabriel cared in his own way, but that he cannot always express it the best. That's fine, sometimes people have trouble expressing themselves. But I always felt that she had to give in way too much and way too often with your father's demands at times. She wanted to keep peace, you know..." Greg sighed. "She didn't show a lot of the old Emilie after that, aside a few moments. Maybe people change and...no, I don't want to talk bad about your father. Maybe the guy is under a lot of pressure due to his work and such." Greg sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean to rant to you Adrien, I don't want to put your father in a bad light."

"It's ok. It's just...didn't go too well between Mom and Dad before she vanished. I wondered if they had trouble they were unable to talk out, and that's why she left..." Adrien said.

"She didn't leave. She would never leave you behind, Adrien." Greg said. More like assured him. "You were the one thing she loved most in life. The only reason she would ever leave without you is either against her will or to protect you. She would never..." Greg said. "Believe me, I knew your mother longer then anyone else, Emilie wasn't like that."

Adrien let out a soft smile. "Thanks, Greg. I think I needed to hear that. To hear about mom, outside of the stiffness of home, outside of...Dad when talking about her only talks about this idealized version of her, the perfect woman, the famous actress and model she was. Whenever I think of her I think of the woman that sneaked in hot chocolate in my room before bed, even if Dad didn't want me to have it. The woman whom played a game of 'count the cars' whenever we were in for a long ride with the limo." 

Greg sighed as he sensed both the joy at the happy memories and the sadness in Adrien's voice. "Adrien...I am so sorry I wasn't there the past few years. I didn't want to leave but..." 

"It's ok. The people in Africa, they needed that hospital. And between leaving me behind or condemning those people to suffer it was a case of there not being a right choice, was it?" Adrien said as he turned and looked his godfather in the eyes. No hate or disdain to be found. "It was hard but...I made friends, Chloé got better and became sort of my sister and I got a girlfriend. That's still better then expected. And I am glad you helped out those people set up that hospital. You help people. I cannot fault you for that." 

Greg fought back tears. "Adrien, I am lucky to have such a wonderful godson. Not a bad bone in your body...growing up in such a good and honest young man. Just...Keep that up, sport." he said. Adrien just smiled back. "A shame that we have to cut our time short now. We cannot watch every episode of the show together but I can give you a copy of the DVD's so you can watch it in your own time." 

"I would like that. Though it's a shame that you can't keep pulling off that same trick with my fencing teacher and Chinese tutor every time." Adrien said. 

"Shame yes. But I'll never stop trying from having these moments with my favorite godson. Now, if I only can think of a few things to get you out of some of those ridiculous photo-shoots...I have been able to use my job in combination with these schemes to benefit everyone but..." Greg said.

"That is real sneaky of you, Uncle." Adrien said with a Chat-like smirk.

"You should have seen your mother during that time we had a prank war...That should be a good story to tell for next time." Greg said.

"What did she do?" Adrien asked curiously. 

"Next time. Learn a bit of patience, sport." Greg said as booped Adrien's nose with his index finger.

Gabriel waited on top of the stairs as his son was brought back in by Nathalie through the front doors of the mansion. "Greetings, Adrien." he said in his usual stern voice. "You seem...more content then usual." he noted.

"Oh...everything went smooth today, no interruptions or distractions, no Akumas so...it is a bit of a relief." Adrien said.

Of course Adrien didn't know he was behind the Akumas, not knowing they were tools for the return of his mother. Of course he was kept in the dark and thinking the Akumas were a nuisance. But he couldn't tell Adrien of course, the kid is too naive and innocent to understand. At least if there were no interruptions or distractions today, it wouldn't stress him out either. Everything needed to stick within the schedule and Nathalie didn't report of any missed classes of Adrien the last few days so he couldn't complain. "That is a good thing, yes. Now, go to your room and work on any homework you may have yet to do. It's not because today went well you can take it easier."

"Of course, Father." Adrien said. 

"Dinner will be at seven like usual. I will try to make it." Gabriel said.

Adrien wouldn't hold his heart for that last part. Father rarely kept that sort of promises, but he didn't bring it up. After all he didn't intend to ruin an otherwise fine day with a petty argument. Adrien went to his room happy. His schoolwork wouldn't be a problem, he intends to get it finished quickly but correctly, maybe chat with his friends and girlfriends and then see the rest of his mother's tv show. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, was inside the hidden basement of his manor, Gabriel was staring at the glass coffin holding the comatose body of his wife, looking in longing. "I should not feel threatened. You married me. You are out of his reach, he doesn't know you're here. I should be the only one for you, like you were for me. But he...you could talk to him easier then me. I asked for a lot, maybe more then you were comfortable with, but everything I asked for would benefit you, would benefit us. It would get difficult. But he...No one else would understand. What I would do to get you back.

He said he loved you enough to let you go." Gabriel's look no longer look soft but instead disgusted. "He wouldn't know love. I am sure I know what love is. Love is doing everything to get you back, at any cost. Every other consequence be damned. Only I would go all the way for you. To keep you with me." Gabriel's look softened again. "Why did you try to leave, Emilie? Did you feel that using that damaged Miraculous was the only way? If only you would have listened...No matter, you'll see. Once you wake up, you'll realize how much I love you, and I'll forgive you. Everything to make our family complete again." Gabriel said as he brushed his hands across the glass coffin and left. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Powerfist episode.
> 
> Originally this and the next chapter were going to be one, but it is going to be split in two; the third part is going to be done by the beginning of next week hopefully.
> 
> Once again thanks to my buddy Reece for beta-reading.


	38. Powerfist Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big blowout is coming, and we finally get to see the Akuma the chapter is named after.

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 9: POWERFIST, PART III**

****Adrien was in a better mood as of late. In his household, emotions are not expressed, more implied then spoken out loud. He was glad when that changed as soon as he went to public school and made friends. Yet there was still a void inside Adrien. He never knew what it was until Uncle Greg returned. Uncle Greg made time for him. Uncle Greg didn't have an easy job, there goes a lot of work in organizing the exhibits for the Culture center. But he still went out of his way to make time, even interfering with some of his planned lessons to get some time between them.

"You look happy, kid." Plagg said as he munched on (what else?) some cheese.

"That's because I am. Don't get me wrong, my friends make me happy, Marinette makes me happy, but there is a new type of happy I'm feeling." Adrien said.

"Must be because of your godfather. You needed a good parental figure. Which is fine, because I know of myself I am not the most touchy-feely or responsible kwami out there." Plagg said as he about inhaled his Camembert slice before picking another from the tin.

"You are a good friend, confidante and mentor Plagg, in your own way." Adrien said.

"Don't try to make me feel better kid. Not that it bothers me." Plagg said. "I didn't do much, I just listened a lot and hoped that whenever I gave you a pep-talk it didn't come out the wrong way."

"You tried Plagg, that is more then what father did." Adrien said. "And I don't want to talk about Father in that way but...is it wrong to wish sometimes that Uncle Greg was my dad?"

"I dunno. Human emotions can be complicated. But the guy has been there for you, he makes you happy, so he's fine in my book." Plagg noted. "You have been made welcome in your friends' families but you needed some family of your own to count on. So the Greg guy came back at the right moment. And forgive me for being honest...No, please don't, I said it before, quite frankly your pops is an ass."

"I know my Dad isn't the nicest. Is it wrong to still believe in him?" Adrien asked.

"Either you're stupid, or you're kind. I know you had some moments of the former but I can choose to believe that for you it's the latter." Plagg said. "But if he doesn't listen to anyone then it is his problem, not yours. The Greg guy chooses to make time for you. You don't always need to please others, sometimes it's good to look out for a bit of your happiness. If your father one day gets his head out of his own ass, the better. But until he does, it's ok to enjoy your time with your godfather." Plagg said.

Adrien smiled softly. "You are better at this then you think, Plagg. Thanks."

"You know what? I might be. I'm just that awesome I guess." Plagg said as he finished his last slice of cheese from the container.

Gabriel on the other hand had a nagging feeling. He couldn't explain it. Everything was in order. At least on the business side of things, he had as of yet to get an Akuma competent enough to get him the Miraculouses. But his business was running greatly and Adrien just kept to his schedule as usual. Not counting the interruptions that Akuma attacks caused, that one was kind of on him. But there didn't seem to be any outside interference. He met up with his friends and girlfriend only in the scheduled times, the timeslots he generously incorporated in his son's schedule. He hadn't heard from Greg since their last conversation. Though he couldn't help but think...

His son, while he could often have his son comply to his demands (short-sighted people called it bullying at times but they don't know anything) his son still had a rebellious streak. His son hadn't displayed any of it since Greg came around, and with Greg Cipica he could be more then certain that the bad influence of the guy in tacky shades of green would encourage such rebellious behavior.

But if Adrien were to skip out on any of his activities the teachers, tutors or staff would have informed him. And they didn't so it meant Adrien behaved. So that couldn't be it. So then why is he so bothered by his son's more jovial then usual attitude? Granted, Gabriel was the first to admit he wasn't very good in dealing with emotions so he could have misread it. Maybe he was getting too worked up about it. As long as he didn't hear bad news, everything was in order. Maybe he should take some time off, after he finally got those blasted Miraculouses. Seriously, kids nowadays just can't be bothered to roll over and hand their magical objects to responsible adults.

"Whoa, I can't believe you were able to get me out of a photoshoot." Adrien said happily as he and his friends were enjoying another outing in the park. "I mean, for fencing and Chinese you just talk to one teacher, but how did you convince an entire crew..."

"I owe a lot of favors now, but it would be worth it. It is a nice sunny day and no way my godson is spending that time locked in a studio inside, camera lights are not the same as fresh air and natural sunlight. And instead of those tasteless 'so-healthy-it-aint-healthy' snacks, a growing boy could do with a good burger to put some meat on your bones. There is difference between being a model and being bony, kid." Greg handed everyone some hamburgers he had roasted on his portable grill.

Adrien happily took a bite out of the big juicy burger he was given. Delights like these were rare as his diet was too closely monitored. His dietitian took his activities like fencing and modeling in mind, but not his activities as Chat Noir, and he burned way too much calories that way for that diet to be sufficient for him.

Greg was just happy with his own veggie burger with a slice of soy cheese. "Your mother used to love meat a lot, and she absolutely despised tofu. She says she respected me not eating meat, as long as I respected not her eating fake meat." This got a chuckle out of all of them.

"I got you something, Mr. Cipica." Marinette said as she pulled something out of her bag.

"Please, no Mr. Cipica. I told you many times before, call me Greg. You are allowed to call me Uncle Greg as well, since it's obvious that in a few years Triple-A is going to put a ring on your finger."

Marinette blushed a little. "Er...Right. So I made you this. It is everything I could do in a short time..." Marinette said as she pulled out a bracelet she made. A lucky bracelet, not unlike one she made for Adrien. "A lucky bracelet. I did a bit of research on the African symbols you showed during your presentation and carved a few in..."

"This is a lovely bracelet, Thanks, Marinette." Greg said as he put it on his wrist. "And the symbols are quite accurate. Girl, you have magical hands. You are going to make Adrien really happy with those." Both Marinette and Adrien blushed and covered their faces with their hands. Greg laughed his ass off. "Oh, you kids are so easy to tease!"

Nino put Adrien and Marinette out of their miseries by drawing Greg's attention. "Mr. Cipica...I mean Mr. Greg...Er, Greg. I made a remix of your song, but I thought it'd be best to let you hear it before I use it for anything."

"And I put the news about the African exhibit of the new culture center on the school blog. That way it may draw a lot more attention from students and parents alike." Alya said.

"That's awfully kind of you two." Greg said happily.

"Er...I don't know what I can do. I cannot craft clothes, charms or music...Maybe if I can ask my father to make a donation to the culture center?" Chloé asked shyly.

"Listen, Chlo...don't mind if I call you Chlo?" Greg asked. Chloé shook her head slightly. "I know you are trying to do better, but you are still a product to your environment. While giving money to others is generous, not all problems are solved with money. Believe me, when building that hospital, while money was important, it was far from the biggest issue there was. It's good you learn to help people, though there are different ways to do so. Still, glad you are doing better. Certainly without that mother of yours looming over you."

"Yeah, I remember that last time she saw you she said something that made my hippie comment look like a compliment." Chloé said. "She also made Auntie Em uncomfortable."

"Wish we could cut out Mr. Agreste out...Sorry to say dude, but your dad can get under my skin at times." Nino noted.

"I know he is difficult and I don't blame you." Adrien said.

"Say, can you do more Gabriel and Nathalie impersonations? The way you did them last time were downright hilarious!" Alya asked.

"All right, but only because you are stroking my ego." Greg joked.

  


Nathalie knew Gabriel was unusually tense, though everything went according to schedule. Which was worrying because between Adrien's rebellious moments and the Akuma attacks, nothing went exactly according to schedule in the past year and a half. To ease Gabriel's worries, and her own, she double checked. She had heard from the fencing teacher and Chinese tutor they had to cancel their last classes. Even more, the crew of the photoshoot had to admit to her, under the threat of being fired, to having cancelled the shoot. She could easily put the pieces together. Someone had been interfering in his schedule and causing Adrien to goof off somewhere. She had a suspicion who may have been was responsible for this.

She sighed. She has to mention it to Gabriel, it is her job as his Personal Assistant. But at the same time she remembered Greg's words from yesterday. That she hasn't performed her godmother duties as well as she should. She had to admit Greg was right. She was Personal Assistant to the boy's father but she had kept her relationship with the boy too professional. It was better then the boy's current relationship with his father, perhaps...but she hasn't done nearly enough to try to reach out or comfort the boy, or try to get Gabriel to reach out towards his son again. She could have tried to fill the void Emilie, whom she loved like a sister, left behind. She could have done more...she could have been a better godmother. 

And that while Adrien made no secret he considered her part of the family. And even when he had lied to him about the gift of the girl whom became his girlfriend, both him and Miss Dupain-Cheng were so kind to forgive her. Gabriel would be expecting her report in a few moments. She could think of an excuse...or beg Gabriel to go easy on him for just this once. She could do that, right?

She had walked back to the office, where Gabriel was waiting for her. She kept her professional emotionless face up, but under that mask her emotions were in turmoil. Gabriel looked up from his paperwork and eyed her with his cold, steely eyes. "Is everything in order, Nathalie" he asked.

Nathalie wanted to speak up, lie to placate him and spare Adrien, or begging Gabriel to let it slide. But as she spoke up, she found her vocal cords betraying her: "I have not been able to reach your son. Furthermore, Mr. D'Argencourt and Mr. Huan informed me their last classes were cancelled due to circumstances, as was the last photoshoot." she said. She done and messed up again. She mentally called herself a coward.

Gabriel's eye twitched. Not a good sign. "That...He...I knew he'd be a bad influence, he'd only be a distraction...Cipica..." Gabriel growled. "Where is that useless bodyguard?" Gabriel growled and clenched his fists as he took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to retrieve my son myself and there will be a few choice words with him afterwards." 

Nathalie wanted to speak up and beg Gabriel to stand down and don't do anything hasty, but as she looked him in the eyes, she found her resistance crumbling before it was even properly built up. She was so weak..."I'll call one of your other drivers, sir." she said, not showing a slip in professionalism on the outside, but on the inside being in utter turmoil. 'I'm sorry, Adrien.' she thought to herself.

  
The Gorilla was sitting in the car he used to drive Adrien, Greg and the others around, waiting for them to finish their picnic. They were nice to let him have one of the pastries Adrien's girlfriend brought along. He had pulled it out as he moved it towards his mouth as someone knocked on the car window. He stood frozen, the pastry barely having entered his open mouth as he saw his boss looking at him, with a disapproving glare. More then usual, he always looked disapproving. "You and I are going to have a talk about your employment later." he said as he then walked into the park angrily, Nathalie on his heels. The Gorilla blinked a few time as he slowly unfroze, put away the pastry and followed them with a heavy heart.

Gabriel hated going outside his mansion, outside the comfort zone. Not only didn't he like being near people in general, he is also far away from his secret lair from when he needs to be Hawkmoth, but this Cipica guy just has a way of getting under his skin (and it had to be because of him because whom else would it be?) and he really didn't want to give his son the luxury of being berated in private. 

If he wasn't furious before (which he totally was), he was now when he saw Greg, his son, the 'bad influence' he akumatized into Bubbler, the Bourgeois brat, the Ladyblogger and Miss Dupain-Cheng (the only one whom deserved to be called by her name). They were laughing at something Greg did. Judging by the fake glasses he created with his fingers and seeing him doing a stiff, poised pose, it was instantly clear to Gabriel the idiot was mocking him! 

"Oh, I know sir, I could shove myself up your arse, my head's already pretty much there." Greg said in a feminine voice that is meant to emulate Nathalie. The laughing continued, while Nathalie shook her head. She was embarrassed but part of her said she kind of deserved it. The Gorilla trembled as he struggled to hold in his laughter.

"But you are not a stick, Nathalie!" Greg said in his 'Gabriel' voice.

He then switched to his Nathalie voice and continued: "I am! I am a stick-in-the-mud!" The laughter of the children continued as hard as ever until they noticed Gabriel slowly approaching behind Greg, Nathalie in tow, making them go pale and quiet. Greg instantly realized what was going on. "He is right behind me isn't he?" he muttered softly. He turned around, and to his credit, he didn't flinch under Gabriel's stare, and if looks could kill Greg would be dead already. "Oh, hello Gabe..."

"Don't you 'Gabe' me, Cipica!" Gabriel growled in a dangerous tone. "I knew it...I knew you would be trouble upon your return, ruining everything I have. Taking my son from his classes, causing him to neglect his responsibilities, ignore his diet, set a bad example and now you are openly mocking me..." His tone was soft, while still dangerous, and yet his face was heating up until he was redder then Ladybug (he would have become even angrier at that comparison). 

"Hey, his lessons just happened to got cancelled, I just wanted to hang out with my godson, learn to know his friends, have him unwind for a bit." Greg said. Either he was too chill to be afraid or he didn't quite realize the danger he could be in. 

"You are ruining him. He is the heir to the Agreste fortune, the face of my company, I cannot him become a hoodlum under your bad influence." Gabriel said.

"Do you hear yourself? You make it sound like his image is more important then him being your son. You are forcing Adrien Agreste, the supermodel, but you do nothing to nurture Adrien Agreste, the dorky boy whom just wants a chance to be a normal kid." Greg said.

"You are trying to ruin him, ruin me, all because you couldn't have Emilie!" Gabriel said.

"I let her go! Because you meant a lot to her. I already told you that. I just wanted to look out for Adrien." Greg shot back.

"Uncle Greg, what does he mean with..." Adrien wanted to ask about his mother.

"Not now Adrien." Greg whispered to him. "Later."

"There is not going to be any 'later' with you. Adrien, you come with me. And you can forget about going to public school from here on out! You go back to full time home schooling!" Gabriel said. 

"Dad, please...No, I beg you..." Adrien asked sadly. 

"No buts!" he said coldly. Adrien looked down and whimpered, looking so broken and helpless. That Gabriel made the boy whom fought Akumas on a daily basis so weak with a single glance and a few words. It was heartbreaking to watch.

"Gabriel, you are going too far, it is me you are mad at, not him!" Greg said. 

"You are right." Gabriel said. "I may reconsider revoking my punishment if you keep away from him." Gabriel said. 

"You can't do that to me...I had to miss him for far too long." Greg said, whom looked pretty angry as well. 

"Mr. Agreste, please! You are hurting your son by doing this. I beg of you..." Marinette said, deciding to step in.

"This has nothing to do with you Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is a private matter. You should not get involved with things you don't know anything about." Gabriel said. "And I would advise not to jeopardize your future, as it would be a waste if a young talent as you would be on the receiving end of some bad press..."

Idol or not, she would not allow her Adrien to be separated from her and his friends. Her inner Ladybug took over as she raised her voice: "You are a bully! You bully your son into doing what you want, without caring what he wants, and now you try to bully me in stepping down when I am calling you out for it! I can't believe I looked up to you." The words had escaped her before she fully realized what she said. 

Gabriel eyed her darkly. "A shame, I had high hopes for you, but they were misplaced. I will no longer allow Adrien to see you again, I can no longer allow you to date him." 

"NO!" Adrien shouted. This actually startled everyone, whom never saw him shout against his father. "Marinette...I love her, she is my soulmate..." 

"You are just a boy, you don't know what love is yet, for all we knew it could be a teen romance..." Gabriel said.

"You say that because you have forgotten what love is!" Greg said. 

This struck a nerve with Gabriel. "And you don't? You couldn't help it that Emilie chose me? Is that why you are trying to turn my son against me?" 

This caused some confusion among the youths, especially Adrien. This was the second time his mother was brought up. "Uncle Greg? Is it true? Did you love my mom?" 

Greg sighed. "Yes. She was my dearest friend. And I would have loved if we were...more. But she chose your father. I respected that. Because I didn't want to lose her, rather to be her dearest friend, by her side." Greg then steeled his face as he looked up. "That is what real love is, you would do everything for that person, put their happiness above your own. For all the problems I had with you, I never got between you and Emilie. Because she'd never forgive me. And she wouldn't have forgiven you for getting in between Adrien and..." Greg said as he stopped.

Adrien looked confused, pensive. "Uncle Greg, what are you talking about?" he asked. Greg didn't say anything. Adrien looked at his father. His father was normally composed, but he could tell by little things when his father is flustered. He saw his father flinch, even if only for a second. "Father, what did you do this time?" Adrien asked. 

"This is none of your concern, Adrien, and I don't like the way you are talking to me..." Gabriel said.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Adrien shouted. It was years of repressed rage, Adrien slowly starting to get enough of his father's interference, and threatening his godfather and his girlfriend is what was slowly pushing him over the edge. The anger in his voice is nothing like Gabriel ever saw before. The burning anger in his son's eyes, it was more like he was a force of destruction ready to be unleashed. Why did that look so familiar?

Gabriel regretted to let his temper get the best of him. Cipica always had him lose control over his emotions and rational thoughts. Now he was lured in the open, in a confrontation he should have thought twice about having, in front of his son and his son's friends. "I..." Gabriel wanted to say something, he could fib a little to keep the peace, but Greg knew and he didn't trust the man to not expose him, and being dishonest would damage his relationship with his son further, and he knew that his son was already losing it.

"We couldn't keep it a secret forever." Nathalie whispered to him softly. Gabriel hated it when Nathalie was right. This was a secret that unlike Hawkmoth he could not keep due to Adrien being so close to it.

Gabriel didn't like to give in, but he had to. If he wanted to salvage the situation afterwards, he had to. And he was confident he could salvage it. "I had all of Cipica's letters to you intercepted." He said it, not as if it was a dark secret, without regret, as if he was talking about something uninteresting like the weather.

Adrien trembled...the others had to check if the ground wasn't shaking too because that is what it felt like thanks to what Adrien is going through now. Still trembling, tears of anger and joy unshed in his eyes, he softly, but also coldly whispered: "Why?" 

"I did what I thought was best at the time." Gabriel said in all honesty

Adrien stopped trembling. Most people seeing this thought by mistake that the worst would be over. It was not. Adrien didn't shake anymore, because Adrien was through holding himself back. "YOU BASTARD! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARD!"

Gabriel flinched at his son's outburst. Under his ascot, his Miraculous burned like the sun as he senses his son's rage through it. "Adrien, calm down! As your father..." he could only mutter out softly.

"FATHER? WHEN HAVE YOU EVER ACTED LIKE A FATHER?" Adrien shouted. In the next few sentences, he lowered his voice but it was still louder then he normally spoke: "After mom left...you didn't talk to me, let me talk to you, we could have been there for each other, giving each other comfort but you were never there. Do you know how much it would have helped me to talk to someone? You didn't, you forbade Nathalie from doing it, you didn't get therapists to do it! I could have Uncle Greg's words, even if on a piece of paper, comforting me. I felt so sad, alone and inconsequential. I started to think it was my fault mom was left...I wanted to run away, or hurt myself, because I thought I deserved it, for not being good enough for mom to stay!"

The way he said that...the others could still feel his anger, but they felt his heart break as they felt the hurt in his voice. Adrien continued his rant: "Never once you asked me if I was ok or how I was holding up. Never once you assured me you loved like a father should. Never once you asked me what I wanted or needed. You let me do all of these activities but you never bothered to ask me if I liked them. Well I don't! I hate learning a language that I only used to speak to three people and two of them were my tutors. I hate those piano classes since despite you paying for them you never bother to show up at my recitals! I didn't hate fencing but you ruined it for me by forcing me to be competitive while I didn't want to be. And I hate modeling. I hate how I have to sit there and smile like nothing is wrong in the world while there is plenty wrong! Like I'm a mannequin...

Too busy for me? As if! Marinette's parents are bakers and they are busy but they take every chance they get to see their daughter, support her, make her feel loved, comfort her and encourage her. Even if it was half a minute, was it that hard to give me that much of your time? You only bother if you berate me or you want me to show me off, like a trophy or a prize. But I am not! I am not a thing! I am a living being, I am supposed to be your son!"

Adrien trembled again, but it was not the anger, it was because he was wearing himself out venting himself. "But you don't care..." he said softly, the anger mostly be replaced with sorrow and acceptance. "It was always about you, you only cared about making yourself look important. It was always what you wanted. I went along because you was the only thing I had left. Did you want that? For me to not have friends? Did you push away mom's friends as well so you could control her, like me? Is that why you did it?"

Gabriel was still too dumbfounded, and paralyzed by the emotional overload he picked up through his Miraculous to properly reply. It wouldn't have been wise to answer since his son was too emotional to listen anyways. Adrien stopped for a few moments. "You can forget it. You can forget about me catering to your whims, to your ridiculous standards. You can forget me about being the perfect golden boy, I want to be ME! Not what you want me to be. You are not my father, Gabriel Agreste!"

He then turned to Nathalie. There was less anger when he turned to her, but his voice was still cold: "And you, what a godmother you turned out to be. You are my dad's PA, yes, but was your duty to me not more important? Didn't it matter that I suffered? You are a coward!" Nathalie didn't say anything as she hung down her head. Nathalie, unlike Gabriel knew she did wrong and didn't justify herself, Adrien was right.

Adrien turned to the Gorilla: "I don't blame you. You don't say much, but you're cool!" Adrien said as he patted the Gorilla's lower arm. "You are the only one whom tried to look out for me in the correct way." The gorilla nodded and gave him a sad nod.

Adrien then asked Uncle Greg: "You knew he did this...why didn't you tell?" he asked.

"I wanted to give him the chance to come clean himself, to be better. I guess like you, I had too much faith in his humanity." Greg sighed. "I knew it was bad, but never thought it was this bad..."

"I am not mad at you but...I can't be here right now, I just can't..." Adrien breathed heavily and then he turned around and bolted. And he did it very fast, as some of his Chat Noir speed and strength made it in his civilian form.

"Adrien...we really need to go after him." Marinette said as she eyed Greg briefly.

"Go ahead, go to him. I'll come behind, there are some things I want to say as well." Greg said. Adrien's friends nodded and he turned to Gabriel, whom still stood there dumb-founded. He sighed. Unlike Adrien he wasn't angry. More...disappointed. "I hope you are happy Gabriel. You just ruined your relationship with your son."

Gabriel snapped out of his funk and started screaming at Greg, desperation in his voice: "It's your fault, you just should have stayed away..."

"And you wouldn't have seen how hard your son suffered. If you even care." Greg said. "I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, I wanted to believe in you Gabriel, for Emmy. But...I didn't know it would turn out this bad. I...have made the biggest mistake of my life, for letting Adrien put up with you. He may not blame me, but I blame myself. I don't know what happened to you but...was it always like this? Was it because of Emilie or was it before? You know what, I don't care. Right now, the boy needs someone to look over him because while I trust his friends to do so, I cannot trust you with the same."

"If you see him, tell him I'm sorry." Nathalie said. "It may not mean a lot to him, but I want him to know at least."

"I will, Nattie." Greg said as he ran after the teens, hoping he could still catch up with them.

Gabriel trembled like Adrien had earlier. He was losing control of the situation. He never lost control. Aside for a few Akumas, but those were flukes. Emilie...it was just an accident. But he could always fix it, he needed to fix it, somehow. It was not his fault, he acted in their best interests, even if it didn't seem like it. But how could they all know...they couldn't know. No, it was not too late, he could...He needed to regain control, he couldn't lose Adrien like he lost Emilie. He could go after him and say sorry. But Adrien may not want to listen, he may not want to stay.

He needed Adrien to stay. "Nathalie, cover me." he said as he walked away.

"Sir?" Nathalie asked confused.

"I know what I can do to set things right!" he said as he walked away.

Nathalie didn't say anything. She didn't bother to ask what Gabriel was up to. She should have, but she would have never expected what Gabriel to do next. Even if she did, would there even have been something she could do? Is it her logic or her cowardice speaking? Nathalie was a bit too emotional to think about that...The Gorilla had just sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. He looked at Nathalie, whom said: "I know, I messed up."

Gabriel made sure no one was around to see him, and in a corner of the park, with thick fern to hide him he removed his ascot, exposing his Miraculous. Nooroo flew out and started pleading with Gabriel: "Master, you are not thinking clearly, this will be a big mistake. I beg you to calm down and think about it rationally! This is your son. You cannot do that to him..."

Gabriel looked spaced out. If he had heard a thing Nooroo said, he didn't react. Right now, Adrien's emotions were still running wild and high. "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

When Greg caught up with Adrien and the rest, he found Adrien, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, Marinette doing her best to soothe him, with her arms wrapped around him and stroking his hair, while the others tried to talk into him.

"Adrien...Please come back to me. Adrien...I know it must have destroyed you earlier, but please don't lose yourself. I'm here, Kitty. I'm here, we're all here." Marinette's words and touch may have prevented Adrien from freaking out but he was still trembling and he was unable to speak. Plagg remained hidden but tried to calm him down with gentle purrs from inside his jacket.

"Bro...I just, never thought your dad would stoop that low...Wait, don't think about your dad. Think of something calming. Music perhaps, that works for me? Or the sunny sky?" Nino was grasping at straws a bit. He was used to cheering Adrien up after he felt a bit down but this was not a normal Adrien freak-out.

"Sunshine? C'mon, you are the bright one, don't go out on us. You got us, we're here." Alya added.

"Adrikins..." Chloé just said softly. She joined Marinette in stroking Adrien's hair, worried for the person she called her brother. "Please, the moron you called a father wants you to be broken, don't allow yourself to break!"

"He doesn't care. He never cared..." Adrien said softly. Marinette deepened the hug, and now Chloé, Nino and Alya decided to make it a group hug.

"We care." Marinette said softly.

Greg's own thoughts are overwhelming him, that prevented him from hearing what they were saying to Adrien, all he knew is that they were there for him. Like he wasn't there before. "I shouldn't have left...I shouldn't have left..." he thought. No matter how much Adrien had said he didn't blame him, sometimes emotions of hurt doesn't make one rational.

The look on Adrien's face of pure horror, sadness, heartbreak. It reminded him of a look Emilie once had long ago. Emilie and Gabriel were working through a row they had and Emilie was so desperate to make it work but she was hurting herself with her denial. He could have brought her back to him, but he thought it would have horrible to deliberately break her and her husband up. He hadn't fully realized how bad it was then, and only now seeing how history has repeated, that look on Adrien's face. He failed them, he failed them both. He felt so useless...powerless.

He paced around on the spot a bit as he kept replaying the events of the last few minutes in his head, Adrien's angry rant and heartbreak...then it kept flashing back to Emilie. But then he saw something in the corner of his eye. Something black and purple. And he was in Paris long enough to have done the research. After all it is difficult being in Paris for a while and not having learned about the heroes of Paris, and the Akumas. 'No, not now! Not him!' Greg said as he sprinted for the Akuma. "ADRIEN!" he shouted.

Adrien and the others looked up, long enough to see Greg snatch the Akuma before it got to them, they had not noticing it as they were busy calming Adrien down. Unfortunately Greg grabbed it with the hand that now sported the lucky bracelet that Marinette made. And the Akuma easily slipped through his closed fingers, sensed his distress and possessed the bracelet. Greg grabbed his head in pain, as the holographic butterfly mask appeared over his face.

"You are not Adrien Agreste...YOU!" Hawkmoth's voice sounded in his head.

"You are him...the one everyone is talking about! You are Hawkmoth!" Greg said back. "You can't have him!"

"UNCLE GREG!" Adrien said, but the others held him back. For good reason, because they know what might happen.

"You are not meant for the Akuma! Let it go!" Hawkmoth commanded.

"No, you are not kicking him when he's down, not when he's like this...I am not letting you get to him. I am not failing him this time." Greg said. "Even if I keep this cursed insect inside so you can't send it to him, I will do it!"

"Give back my Akuma! Let it go!" Hawkmoth commanded. He was so close to regaining control of the situation, he could not lose control of his Akuma now.

"Letting it go? I'm letting it go all right. My anger...My sorrow...I was useless before. I was stupid. I was powerless. No more! I am not powerless...I am Powerfist!" Greg roared as he was covered in black and purple energy. It was not oily or smoky like other Akumas, it was a whirlwind of energy, a sign that Hawkmoth is not going to gain any control over this Akuma.

The energy had died down. Greg now wore an outfit of green and purple, a dragon-like symbol on his chest, a silver belt, big brown boots with shuriken-shaped buckles. A helmet that covers most of his head aside from his mouth, the skin and lips green and having protruding canines. From the back of his helmet, two pieces of bandana-like cloth protruded, and a butterfly symbol was engraved on his helmet. One of his hands was covered in a purple glove with green fingers, the other hand, where his bracelet was, was a metallic gauntlet, making the hand three times as big as the other, with clawed fingers and a ring-like band around the wrist with various symbols.

The Akumatized Champion shouted out to the heavens: "Watch out, Gabriel Agreste! I'm coming for you and making you pay for ruining the lives of the two most important people in my life. I'll make sure no one hurts them ever again! Cower in your mansion, it won't work. I'll be coming for you! And no one is going to stop me! Not you, not the heroes of Paris, not Hawkmoth!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now my fanfic has been caught up with Deviantart, I am going to add the concept art to the notes. I'm going to do it for past chapters as well.
> 
> Greg and Powerfist's look:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kivathedcwizard/art/Miraculous-Alliance-Greg-Cipica-Powerfist-815695663


	39. Powerfist Part IV

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 9: POWERFIST, PART IV**

Adrien wondered on some days how he was still sane. Today was one of those days and that feeling was stronger then ever. His father had stooped to lows he never thought he could sink to but should have made sense in hindsight, one person has made it back in his life that he wouldn't expected but was glad he was, only for that person to become Akumatized...and it could have been him if Greg hadn't literally grabbed onto the Akuma.

Adrien was already upset because he was almost akumatized. He had nightmares of being akumatized and fighting his friends and beloved, destroying the world and the moon with a limitless Cataclysm. But now the person whom has been more of a father to him these past weeks then his actual father was in the past few years, stood there as a purple and green Akuma with a huge gauntlet. Even worse, he had his eyes on them so they couldn't transform. There were times Adrien hated his life.

Uncle Greg...or Powerfist as he was called now, had now shouted to the heavens he wanted to make Gabriel pay for hurting the two most important people in his life. Adrien knew he was one of them. He wondered if the second person he was talking about was his mother. They'd have to wonder about that later. First they need to think on what to do with the Akuma. It seems to be made worse with the fact his transformation was really different, suggesting this may not be the average Akuma they were dealing with. Yet...he felt like he should do something. Perhaps reaching out to Greg, whom may still be inside. "Uncle Greg?" he asked nervously.

"Not Uncle Greg. He was weak. He gave too much chances to the wrong people. He was a fool. I am Powerfist..." The Akuma claimed. He then flinched and held his head in pain.

"Uncle Greg, there is an Akuma in you...you may feel you need its power, but you don't. It brings out the worst in you, even if you don't know what your 'worst' is." Adrien said. "Please, let it go."

"Is he trying to talk him down? That never works with Akumas!" Nino whispered softly.

"This is not a normal Akuma, there was something off in the transformation, so maybe this time..." Marinette said hopefully.

The holographic butterfly mask appeared over Powerfist's face as he grabbed his head. He could hear Hawkmoth's voice in his head. "The butterfly was not meant for you! Either let it go or bring Adrien Agreste to me. If not, I can cause you great pain. You can avoid it by complying, your choice!"

Powerfist just laughed. "Pain? I'm no stranger to pain. No pain I feel would be worse then the pain I felt for having failed the ones I love. Believe me Hawkmoth, you have nothing to threaten me with. And you made a mistake coming after my godson. Because after I'm done with Gabriel Agreste, I'm coming after you!"

"Give back the Akuma! I demand it!" Hawkmoth shot back.

"Why don't you recall it? Oh wait, did I do something that makes sure you can't do that? Have you lost control?" Powerfist shot back smugly. He could not see but feel Hawkmoth grit his teeth. It seems the two people he both wanted to harm most both had control issues. "You may be able to control people in a moment of weakness, but you don't understand real pain." Powerfist said. "You better watch out, because I'm coming for you."

He only heard Powerfist's side of the conversation, but Adrien knew their suspicions were confirmed. Hawkmoth does not control this one. Powerfist turned towards him. When those green lips curled into a soft smile, it just confirmed that this was Greg Cipica. "Sorry about that, supervillains just have no manners, butting in our conversation like that. Listen kid, I want you stay here and wait for me. Things are going to get messy and I don't want to get you caught in between. And the rest of you stay by him. Once I assure Adrien's freedom, we can help him live the life he always wanted. But to do so, I got to cut some strings, by getting rid of the puppeteer."

Knowing that they needed to get some distance between him and them before they can transform, they nod and pretended to agree. When Powerfist turned around and ran, the heroes could speak more freely. "We got to stop him. Hawkmoth doesn't control him but he's a slave to his dark emotions and...I don't want him to do anything he may regret later. I also don't want fa...Gabriel to die, even if I hate him." Adrien said.

"We will save him, like we save everyone else." Marinette assured him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We got your back, bro!" Nino added.

"It's always hard to see a loved one turning into an Akuma. It happened to my sisters, my father...but you saved them, and we'll save your godfather." Alya assured him.

"No one else is around. Everyone fled once they saw the Akuma. We're clear to transform." Chloé confirmed.

"Then let's do this. Plagg, Claws out!"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Wayzz, Shell On!"

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Pollen, Buzz On!"

Some multi-colored flashes of light later and the heroes were ready to go, hot on the trail of Powerfist. The green and purple Akuma was hopping from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to reach his goal. The heroes caught up and cut him off on top of an abandoned building, blocking his path. "This is as far as you'll go, Akuma!" Ladybug said.

"So, you are Paris' heroes. I have no beef with you! I am going to rid the world of a very vile man. I have no interest in serving Hawkmoth and take your Miraculous. But if you keep getting in my way, you'll force my hand." Powerfist said as he lifted the hand with the giant mechanical gauntlet. If it was a deliberate pun, the heroes were too much on edge to find it groan-worthy.

"No matter whom you're after, you should not be doing it as an Akuma. You may do something you regret." Chat said as he pointed at Powerfist with his baton.

"I am NOT going to regret what I am going to do." Greg said as he clenched both of his fists. "Gabriel Agreste is a horrible man. He makes people thinks he cares, but he makes it about him. The people he is supposed to 'care about'...he strips away what makes those people stand out and then tries to mold them in his image, he ruins them. He hides behind a face of protectiveness but he only protects his own interests. Only his own happiness counts. And I was stupid enough to buy his act, but no more. I know what he truly is and if you knew too, you would not be trying to stop me now."

"There are a bunch of horrible people in the world. But we are neither judge, jury or executioner. There are rules and regulations in place." Queen Bee argued.

"What good do these rules do when they are not properly enforced, when people turn a blind eye to the suffering of others? When people with prestige, money, power get away with it?" Powerfist growled.

"No matter how bad the person is you want to go after, he'll have to be investigated, judged and put on trial. Death is permanent, and it will not allow him to pay him for his crimes." Rena Rouge argued back.

"Oh, I know. That's why I am not going to make it quick for him." Powerfist said with a wicked grin.

"You do realize we can't let you get away with this." Carapace said as he plucked his shield from his back.

"I know. You are good two-shoes, naive and serious. You do what you think is 'right'. But you are clearly young, and you need to get a dose of real life, and I'm going to teach you...the hard way." Powerfist said as he raised his gauntlet. The cuff, which was a metallic ring, spins around and settles on a symbol, that looks like one of the African symbols Marinette had carved on the original lucky bracelet the Akuma had entered. "BOOYAKASHA!" Powerfist shouted as he fired his hand, which detached from his wrist, a long thick steel wire shooting out anc connecting the detached arm with the wrist, like it was a grappling hook of sorts. The heroes dodged the sharp-clawed 'grapple hand' by spreading out.

Powerfist retracted the grapple hand, as the ring on the cuff of his gauntlet spins again and lands on a different symbol. His fist glowed a bright green as he was enveloped in green smoke. The heroes raised an eyebrow until a green and purple rhino comes out and charges into them, knocking the wind out of them. The rhino disappears in smoke again and Powerfist was standing where the rhino once was. The heroes got up and wouldn't be taken by surprise this time. Queen Bee and Ladybug shot out the trompo and yo-yo and wrapped the around his wrists and pulled.

Powerfist dug his heels in, but he was slowly being pulled towards the heroes, with Chat moving in with the hopes of ending it quickly. But he made the mistake of coming in down the middle, so Powerfist twists his wrapped arms, and pulled them together so Chat got tangled in yoyo and trompo string. As the heroes lost footing with a kitty tangled in the wires, Powerfist was able to pull the heroines forward and got them tangled up alongside Chat within the strings. As the others tried to untangle themselves, Rena Rouge and Carapace stepped in.

Rena swiped with her flute, but Powerfist avoided or blocked with the back of his armored hand. Carapace then tossed his shield and it hit Powerfist in the Forehead, whom staggered backwards. Carapace then moves in to grab his rebounding shield and deliver another blow. But Powerfist recovers quickly, the cuff ring turning again, settling on another symbol. He grabs Carapace's face, the youth screaming in pain as green electricity crackled around his body, the sparks traveling up to Powerfist's arm, as if he was taking the power in. Rena Rouge didn't like her boyfriend being treated like that and jumped in, only to find it surprising that when she tried to whack him with the flute, he raised his free hand and a green force-field emerged to block her. Great, transformations, grapple arms and now power theft?

However, he was only blocking Rena's blow, and he was distracted so was hit in the back of his head by Ladybug's yoyo and Queen Bee's trompo, making him let go of Carapace and drop his forcefield, so Rena was able to whack him with her flute, and Carapace did the same with his shield once he recovered enough, though the turtle hero was still panting afterwards due to the Akuma draining him.

"How many powers does this guy have?" Carapace said, panting still.

"It may have something to do with that bracelet Marinette made...the symbols on the cuff are the same she put on the bracelet, they must have a sort of meaning that give him all these powers." Rena Rouge deducted, whispering so that Powerfist couldn't hear them.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen?" Ladybug added quietly.

Powerfist growled. "I m done playing around. One final warning: walk away now, or suffer the consequences!"

"We can't do that." Chat said. His voice was so without his usual joy, energy or joy-de-vivre that it caught the others off guard for a bit, before they remembered why that was.

"Then what happens next, you brought upon yourselves!" Powerfist said as the cuff on his gauntlet turned again, a symbol on it and the dragon icon on his chest both glowing. However, before he could try out the power he wanted, a shadow loomed over the battlefield. The heroes and Powerfist both looked up and saw a Moth Swarm heading their way. "Great, more pests! The puppet master want so reattach the strings? I'll crush these bugs too."

"If this wasn't getting bad enough." Chat muttered. He never sounded so tire before. Not physically tired, but mentally tired.

The Drones all landed on the roof. All of them had the holographic butterfly masks over their face as well. Unlike with his Champions, no butterfly masks appear over their faces when Hawkmoth talks to them. So they may not know exactly what he was commanding them, but they could certainly guess. They must either force the Akuma out of Powerfist, have Powerfist obey or destroy him, and if possible take the Miraculouses. They didn't waste time to...well, swarm the heroes and Powerfist.

Powerfist didn't waste time and shifted the ring on his gauntlet again. He let out his grapple-hand again, using it to punch several of the Drones in their face with his extended fist. "You know, this power is satisfying. I can punch people I don't like from really far away." Powerfist quipped. He then wrapped his grapple arm around a group of drones, and then tossed the wrapped up Drones around, hard and often enough, for them to burst into smoke and vanish. He switches powers again, becoming a gorilla in a puff of green and purple smoke. He punches several Moth Drones so hard they flew over the horizon. He raised his fists in the air and slammed the down on top of a few moths, squishing them. Finally, he clapped his hands together, with one of the Moth Drones in between, like he was crushing a gnat, and it immediately dissolved into smoke.

Ladybug jumped up and kicked one of the Drones in the face and kicked off it to land back on the ground with a successful backflip. She lashed out with her yo-yo, not hitting one of the drones, but the floor beneath their feet. The yo-yo was still in place as the moths look at it, a bit confused. Then the yo-yo 'revved' into place and then shot upwards with great force, knocking several Moths of their feet. One of the moths charged at her with its butterfly knife, but she grabbed its arm, twists it behind its back, breaks his kneecap with a kick, making it bend over, snatch the knife and then wraps it in her yo-yo. She then shot out the yo-yo in a circle around her, slashing the other Drones and making them fade away in puffs of smoke. After she thought the swarm was cut down enough, she then eyed the Drone still in her chokehold, put her foot on his back and pressed hard, until a cracking sound could be heard, and the Moth, alongside the knife Ladybug had hijacked earlier, faded away in puffs of smoke.

Chat dug his claws in the cut of a Drone, which let out a chirp/whimper sound as Chat then lifted it up with his clawed hand and then slammed him in a small group of other Drones. His ears then twitched as he picked up a sound of a Drone whom tried to swipe with its butterfly knives and ducked under it. Another Drone came from the back as he then lay flat on the ground, his baton horizontal, he then extended it on both sides, so they go between the legs of the drones. He then lifted the baton up and hit both simultaneously in the groin. The baton retracted as the now sterile drones dropped. Three drones took to the sky and crossed their arms, as if to say: "Try hit us now!" Chat extended his baton and pulled a side-swipe, swatting the drones out of the air as they fell from the sky.

A panting Carapace whacked a Moth Drone in the face with the shield. Whatever Powerfist did earlier made him feel tired and felt like he had been fighting for hours. So when several Moths rammed into him he found it incredibly tiresome to fend them off, as he tried to push it off with his shield. As he watched his bracelet he saw of the rectangular turtle patterns, there were two left, one fading out. He hadn't even used Shell-ter yet. Whoa, Powerfist did a literal drain on him earlier. The Moths were now all pushing down upon him as once and forced upon his knees. No, he couldn't give in right now. He summoned his remaining strength, pushed up and tossed the moths in the air, whom were disoriented. Then Carapace held up his shield above him, made it spin, and when the falling Moths hit it, it was like dropping actual moths into a blender, only less messy, with the moths dissolving in smoke rather then bloody bug bits. After that, he quickly retreated from the battle, in the hopes of detransforming safely, feed his kwami and return to the battle more rested.

Rena Rouge already found out a great advantage she had over the Moth Swarm ages ago. They are vulnerable to sounds. So she had to play a few false notes on her flute, disorienting the things, and then go to town like it was whack-a-moth. However, some moths recovered before she could take them out and wasted no time to go on the offensive, bringing out butterfly knives. Rena had to use her flute to defend herself and was given no time to play a different tune. But these moths were no match for her. By twirling her flute in the right way, she disarmed several of the moths. One of the knives twirled in the air, and Rena held out her flute so the grip of the dagger got lodged in her flute. Her weapon now way more deadlier, becoming a sort of bladed baton, she lashed at several more moths as more dark smoke covered the area and white butterflies flew away, before she used her flute like a blowpipe to dislodge the dagger and impale its original owner between the eyes. The moth Drone and its dagger hence faded in a puff of smoke and released its butterfly.

Queen Bee struck the first few moths with her trompo, as the fell down, and turned back to white butterflies in puffs of smoke. The next few Drones were slightly smarter and decided to fly out of her range. Queen Bee huffed as she cursed the fact she hasn't unlocked her own retractable wings, unlike Ladybug. She then shouted at the moths: "Get down this instance!" Now, while she got better at using voice compulsions, Queen Bee didn't like using it a lot, mostly because she feels a bit too bossy and like her old self when using it. But right now she was irritated and she needed to get rid of these pests. The moths landed, and she then whacked them with her trompo. But another batch of moths took their place. Queen Bee held her trompo like a professional baseball player about to throw a winning curveball. As she tossed her Trompo out, the point aimed forward and spinning, several of the moths found a hole in their stomachs, only able to look at it and reflect it for a few moments before they fade in puffs of smoke and once again released white butterflies.

Hawkmoth, having made it back to his lair, gritted his teeth. He should have known the Moth Swarm wouldn't be enough to keep the Akuma in check. But he had no other choice, he couldn't create another Champion as long as Powerfist didn't relinquish his butterfly. And it seems Greg would prefer living as a monster then risk Adrien falling prey to it. One part of him commends him for caring enough for Adrien to do that...a very, very small part. But another part thinks of him as idiot, foolish and getting in the way of him just getting his son back.

"Sir, what the hell were you thinking?" Nathalie asked as she came into the lair. She was emotional herself from the events of the day, being rightfully called out for her cowardice and negligence, her heartbreak over having failed her godson, the fact that Adrien was suffering so much. So she could be forgiven for not longer wearing her 'professional face'. "Greg is Akumatized, but it is clear he wasn't part of the plan. He is fighting your Swarm. What was your plan, what were you doing?"

"I...I just wanted to bring Adrien back to me." Hawkmoth said.

"Were you...planning to Akumatize your own son?" Nathalie asked. Normally she wouldn't accuse Gabriel of this, but she was not in her normal mindset right now. She was emotional and worried.

"NO!" Hawkmoth said. Of course this was a lie, but he didn't want Nathalie to know that. "I wanted for someone to bring him back but...I don't know how Greg got it but...I didn't intend this."

"Of all the things you could do...don't you realize that you could have pushed your son even further away?" Nathalie asked. "This could have destroyed every chance you had left, and you didn't have much left to begin with." Nathalie realized that she was being bold now, but she was tired of being cowardly. This has gone too far and it wouldn't get any worse anyway.

"I..." Hawkmoth realized he was a bit at a loss for words at the moment. Darn it. He had let Greg rile him up too much. He can't believe he lost control of his emotions and his judgement being clouded. He shouldn't have been so rash, he could have salvaged things. And now even Nathalie questioned him, something she never did before. But he knew how to placate her. "I guess I have been relying on the Miraculous for so long I see it as a solution to all my problems."

Nathalie sighed, as if she felt sorry for him. Ok, her sympathy could still be won over again. "I was all for using the Miraculouses to bring Emily back, to make the family whole again, but if they are tearing it apart, I'm not sure it's worth it anymore. I miss Emilie, but can we bring her back to...this?"

Hawkmoth had to avoid showing frustration with Nathalie, it wouldn't do any good if she started to think for herself again and jeopardize the mission. "This is why Emilie needs to come back. She was the better of us...she is better with people. I was always so emotionally awkward. I can barely interact with people, whether I like them or not. I don't even know how to handle my own son. I know I made a big mistake this time. But I can't do this without Emilie, I can't go on without her or Adrien. I can't go on without you. I only am able to get my daily affairs in order because you've been by my side. So please Nathalie, help me save this family, because I can't."

Her face softened again. Good, it seems to work. "We are going to need to talk about this later, Gabriel..." she muttered softly. "But first we need to deal with this rogue Akuma. Once everyone is safe and sound though...there is a talk we should have had long ago." Hawkmoth could work with that. She was really emotional now. Once the storm has settled and everyone was calmed down again, he was sure he could talk her down. Nathalie knew too much after all. "I'll man the security system. If all else fails, we'll have to hope the heroes can purify this Akuma."

Hawkmoth hated to rely on the heroes. However, it was the best solution. Because while he could convince Powerfist to get the Miraculous to revive Emily Agreste, he would give away his identity, and since the Akumatized Greg would not obey him, he could hijack the wish for himself. And it had to be HIM, not Greg/Powerfist to bring Emily back. Emily would feel like she owed Greg, and she would reject him in favor of Greg Cipica. No, he would not let that happen. So he had to hope for the heroes to win. This time.

The heroes and Powerfist were, ironically, on the same side to fight against the Moth Swarm (Carapace was able to hid, feed Wayzz and get back into the fight). But suddenly the Drones suddenly lost interest in the heroes and solely focused on Powerfist. And while he was stronger then any of them, the Drones still had numbers on their side. As Powerfist was distracted, one of the Moths suddenly sported a holographic butterfly mask over his face. That was odd in of itself because Moths never did that. But the Drone turned to the heroes and spoke in a familiar voice: "Heroes of Paris...We have a mutual enemy..."

"Well, look who picked up a new trick, Hawkmoth!" Chat said with a sarcastic and dark tone in his voice. "Did the leash on your Akuma break?"

"Hahaha, very funny." the Moth Swarm Drone, whom is a literal mouthpiece at the moment, commented in Hawkmoth's voice. "Yes, I lost control. And he jeopardizes everything I was working for. I cannot recall the butterfly. But my moths can distract him long enough for you to purify him. I know when the moment is lost, we can both go our own ways, and we do the song and dance as usual again when I have a more...pliable peon to use against you."

"Why should we trust you?" Chat growled, baring his claws.

"It is clear you need our help more then we need yours." Ladybug said. "We dealt with Akumas with the five of us before and we don't make a deal with the devil for this one either. I wouldn't mind if you pull out your moths so they don't get in the way, that's fine though. But I don't trust them to have my back knowing that they can stab us there."

The Drone Moth puppet sighed. "Fine...I'll tell them to...Argh!" it was then that the Moth suddenly jerked violently as the holographic butterfly mask shifted into that of a greenish draconic shape. Its eyes became green as well. "Hawkmoth just has been disconnected." The moth said in a different voice. A voice that was also familiar.

It became much clearer when they saw Powerfist, his gauntlet closed around a Moth Swarm's head and the same crackling energy drain that they saw him use on Carapace earlier. "You know, Hawkmoth was really stupid sending these drones. Each of them are empowered by a bit of Butterfly Miraculous Energy. Energy I can drain. Energy I can use." Powerfist said as suddenly the remaining drones' eyes turned green and bowed before him. "...to 'hijack' his minions."

"We dealt with both Moths and an akuma at the same time, this doesn't scare us, Powerfist." Ladybug said.

"Maybe not, but this will...I'm losing enough time with you as it is, so I'll make it quick." Powerfist's ring cuff turned again, landing on a symbol that they haven't seen him use before. His fist glowed as he raised it.

The heroes' collective instincts that warn them of danger kicked in. "Everyone off the roof!" Ladybug shouted. As soon as Powerfist's fist connected with the surface, the building started collapsing, as if someone has used then tons of tnt on the foundation, and it collapsed like a house of cards. The heroes got off the roof, but the shockwave created by the attack, and rising dust and debris flying around, the heroes got the wind knocked out of them. Once the dust cleared and the dazed heroes got up again, they only got a glimpse of the green-eyed Moth Swarm Drones, carrying Powerfist, flying off in the distance.

"This got much more problematic." Queen Bee said, stating the obvious.

"A rogue Akuma is dangerous, a rogue Akuma with an army even more. Without Hawkmoth to direct or reign him in, he will be a wildcard..." Ladybug noted.

"He got all these crazy powers, what is up with that? He got all that from your bracelet?" Carapace added.

"When I made it for Mr. Cipica, I did research into African symbols that may have a deeper meaning, I wanted to go the extra mile. I adorned it with symbols for 'change', 'take', 'strength' and 'reach'. 'Change' for the better, 'Take' one's own destiny in one's own hands, give one 'strength' and 'reach' for the sky." Ladybug threw up her arms. "But those symbols got twisted into villain superpowers, and a very versatile one at that?"

Chat had sat down on a piece of rubble, looking at his feet and looking dejected. "Is it my fault? If I didn't snap...if I didn't lure that Akuma, Uncle Greg wouldn't have taken it for me and..." his eyes were not shedding tears but they started to get moist...

"NO!" Ladybug shouted, startling everyone. She approached her boyfriend. "Stop blaming yourselves for mistakes others make. It is your dad whom decided to be a control freak and an asshat. It is Hawkmoth whom decided to take advantage of anger and sadness you have every right to feel because he's also an asshat. Your godfather made the decision to protect you because he cares. If you got akumatized, you would be akumatized with your Miraculous, you'd be way more dangerous. Your uncle gave you not only a chance to be safe but also to give us the lesser evil to fight. So stop blaming yourself." Ladybug put her hands on Chat's cheeks. "I can't bear to see you hurt yourself. You are the kindest and most wonderful boy there is, you don't deserve to get hurt."

Chat busted out in tears. "Milady..." he then buried his head in her shoulder as she stroked his hair. "It is getting too much...I lost my mother, and today I...it is like having a lost a father two times over. It is getting too much."

"You haven't lost yet. Your mother is missing, not dead, so there is hope there. Gabriel wasn't much of a father to lose and Greg can still be saved. So please Kitty, keep it together a bit longer. Remember what we told you, you are not alone?" Ladybug said.

"Yeah bro!" Carapace said, putting a hand on Chat's shoulder. "I know it is heavy stuff going on right now, but you know the thing with heavy loads? They get lighter if you have more people to lift them."

"Let us help you, Chat." Rena said, putting her hand on his other shoulder.

"You have lost a lot, but also gained a lot." Queen Bee said as she hugged Chat from behind. "But lost things can be found again."

Chat wiped his tears off. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess...I'm selfish. I was getting worked up about what I was afraid of losing, and I forgot what I still have...wonderful friends, a sister and my soulmate. Gosh, I feel stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are going through some difficult times. But we can fix it, all of it. But we need all of us." Ladybug said as she helped her Kitty stand up. "I need my partner."

"I'm not leaving your side. You haven't left mine either. None of you have. Let's go save my godfather!" Chat Noir said with a bit more vigor.

Back with Hawkmoth. "He did what?" Nathalie asked Hawkmoth.

"He...hijacked my Moth Drones." Hawkmoth muttered. "I can't recall the Akuma, I can't create another one, the Drones can get hijacked, the heroes wouldn't spit on me if I were on fire, I am out of options. If he gets here, he will tear down the mansion, everything will be exposed, we lose everything..."

"There is one more thing we can do." Nathalie said as she storms off.

"Nathalie, what are you..." Hawkmoth said but she didn't stay long enough to let him finish that sentence.

Outside of the Agreste Mansion, in the sky, using the Moth swarms as a flying platform, a smirking Powerfist eyed the huge building. "Today, I am going to tear down the prison Adrien and Emily were forced to call a home. I'm tearing it down, and the warden will go down with it!"

He then saw the house going into lockdown, all the windows and door slamming shut with thick steel plates. He just let out a chuckle. "How cute. He thinks he can protect himself. Tear it down." The moths swarmed the mansion, clawing and tearing at each piece of the house, from denting the steel plates on the window to leaving deep gashes in the brickwork to ripping the tiles of the roof. He could use his building-wrecking power punch but he wanted it to be slow and painful, draw out the anguish of one Gabriel Agreste. Powerfist felt euphoric at the thought. This was going to be fun.

Nathalie stormed up the stairs, to Gabriel's office, and towards a familiar painting of Emilie...she sighed as she opened the vault that was behind it, and took a bottle of liquid and a brooch. As soon as she touched it, it glowed blue...and a blue kwami appeared. He has a small pale crimson circle on the center of his forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. His mouth is a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and his tail is reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contains five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. He also has three feathers coming out from behind his head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right.

The kwami tilted its head as it looked curiously at Nathalie. "You're not Emmy...who are you?" it asked, sounding angry. However, he suddenly switched from angry to sad. "I miss Emmy." He then switched moods, yet again at random. "But I like you too! Hi, I'm Duusu!"

Nathalie knew the Miraculous was damaged, but it seems the kwami itself was not all there either. "Duusu, I have no time to explain, but the house will be under attack soon, I need to defend it and for that, I need your power."

"No! The brooch is broken, I'm broken..." Duusu said in a sad tone. But then he sighed and said in a monotone: "But why should I care? It doesn't matter, nothing matters..." Duusu perked up again and then looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you do matter. Please don't use the brooch and please don't use the potion. Both are already bad ideas on their own, together they are an even worse idea!"

Nathalie ignored how Duusu seems to play Musical Moods and just said: "I appreciate your concern..." Nathalie said. "But my hand is forced. I hope that this will be the only time I'll need you." She put the brooch on. It flickered between its standard form and the customized camouflaged form that it assumes whenever it is in the hands of their owner before it settled on the camouflaged form. She popped the cork of the potion and drank it. Then she tossed the vial away and spoke up before the painful side effects kicked. "Duusu, Fan Out!"

"No, no, no, NO!" Duusu said in a panicky voice as he felt being sucked in like he was a leaf in a tornado. "You idiot, you will get yourself killed..." he said in an angry tone, before becoming sad again. "This is going to end badly, I just know it." Then Duusu shifted back to chipper. "Oh well, have fun!" before he could no longer resist the pull, being sucked in the Miraculous and the room being engulfed in light blue light...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I initially didn't plan for Duusu, but this chapter of the fanfic has been growing out of contorl as I was writing it and it will change some of the plans I originally had for the fic.
> 
> Anyhow, each of Powerfist's powers refers to a character Greg Cipes, whom Greg Cipica was based upon, has voiced:
> 
> -Destructive fist: Iron Fist (Marvel's Spiderman)
> 
> -Energy Drain: Kevin Levin (Ben 10 series)
> 
> -Shapeshifting: Beast Boy
> 
> -Extendable Arm: Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, emulates his extendable Nunchucks from the 2012 series)
> 
> Nathalie getting a bit braver again, but she is still not on the heroes' side, but she will stand up against powerfist now.
> 
> Also 'Spread my feathers' is not a good transformation phrase in my opinion. I chose 'Fan out' instead.


	40. Powerfist Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayura, Advent!

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 9: POWERFIST, PART V**

Agreste Mansion was under siege. An Akumatized Champion, over whom Hawkmoth had lost all control over, and one whom somehow managed to hijack his Moth Swarm Soldiers, was attacking in full force. They were busy tearing away at the defenses, which were impressive but would prove to do little against on magically enhanced creatures. Powerfist smirked as he was slowly letting his moths chip away at the walls that separated him from Gabriel. Oh, how the man would pay.

"Stop right there, Powerfist!" the voice of Ladybug sounded. Oh, great. Those annoying spandex kids are back. "You had your chance to stand down and come quietly. We won't like this one bit, but we are done holding back on you."

"We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you..." Chat said softly.

"You kids are starting to get on my nerves, you are nuisances, roadblocks. But on the other hand...If you want to help, you could always let me add your power to mine." Powerfist said as his gauntlet was set on the draining rune. "Not that I expect much resistance from Gabriel Agreste, but I'd like to have multiple choices in how to kill him."

The heroes wanted to ready themselves for battle again, as something shot out from inside the Agreste Mansion. It shot towards the sky, and they could barely make it out as a human woman. They saw blue wings and long tailfeathers made out of magical aura, which then wrapped around the figure and formed a dress around her, before the figure landed.

The figure's eyes have pink irises and scleras that are pink which fade into dark indigo, and black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin is a light indigo and her hair is dark blue, and part of it curls up underneath her left eye. She wears a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which is blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye. She wears a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand. The dress appears to have a set hexagonal texture, as well as a Peacock Miraculous in the center. The bottom of the dress has a front-slit skirt, and the end of the skirt has rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points are edged with translucent light blue material. Underneath the dress, she has translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high-heeled boots. She stomped the ground twice with her left leg and folded out a battle fan.

"What is this? A masquerade?" Powerfist quipped.

"I don't know who that is but man, she made her entrance like a boss!" Carapace noted. 

"Couldn't Hawkmoth make more than one Akuma at the time?" Queen Bee asked.

"I don't think that is an Akuma." Ladybug said. "I can almost sense it, she is a Miraculous wielder. And if I'm right, judging from the Master's description, she has the lost Peacock Miraculous!"

"I am Mayura!" the peacock lady introduced herself. "And this is as far as you'll go!" she said as she pointed her fan at Powerfist.

Powerfist chuckled a bit. "What are you going to do? Give me a feather allergy?" For some reason, Chat slightly flinched at that.

"There are a lot of things I can do with feathers." Mayura said as she plucked a feather from her fan. She held it in her hand and infused it with energy. She opened her hand and the now blue feather floated inside a small piece of debris, caused by the attack of the Moth Drones. The piece of rock turned blue, as Mayura picks it up and chants: "My beautiful Amok, allow my desire to protect this mansion to give birth to a beautiful Sentimonster!"

In an aura, dark and oily like that of an Akuma transformation, but a dark blue instead of black and purple, a huge creature appeared. It was a golem, but it was not like Stoneheart. Stoneheart looked like a piece of runaway mountain, crude. But this golem was smoother, and looked like pieces of a castle were crafted into its armor, with the towers as arms and shoulder pads...or maybe it was an anthropomorphized castle, hard to describe. "Fortress, protect the manor at all costs!"

The huge golem/Castle thing let out a strange roar as it swiped at the Moths on the manor, tossing the insects off, but not harming the manor in the process. The moths shook their heads as they were dazed. Then, they saw the lumbering rocky giant lift its massive foot and brought it down on a bunch of Moths, only a few managing to flee before they were crushed. 

The heroes and Powerfist alike looked in awe at the Fortress Sentimonster. Mayura approached the Miraculous team and spoke in a strict tone: "Let me tell you something, under normal circumstances I would not be considered your friend. But right now I'm not your enemy. We both want Powerfist stopped so I suggest a truce."

Rena Rouge narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Can we trust her?"

"I am not sure. But for now the enemy of our enemy is our friend, sort off. We turn Powerfist back to normal and then we see what happens." Chat suggested.

Ladybug pondered this over. Chat is just overjoyed to have extra help as he is really motivated to cure this particular Akuma. But despite that, Powerfist is a tough opponent and they could use some help. Even if she would try anything, they outnumber her five to one. "Fine, you have your truce, but don't have any funny ideas!" Ladybug said as she pointed at Mayura.

"It would be stupid to do so at this stage as it would not work to my benefit at all. You have nothing to worry about." Mayura replied. Her tone was cold and emotionless, so the heroes still were weary of her. But no time to dwell on that.

Meanwhile, Powerfist had focused on the big hulking stone giant which was protecting the manor. No matter how big or how strong it was, it was nothing but a giant obstacle for him. The Moths weren't going to cut it so he'd have to dirty his own hands again. Fortress was big and strong, but what he was not was agile or fast. He swung his big limbs at Powerfist, whom jumped over it landed on Fortress' arm and ran over it, towards its face. He then punched the Sentimonster in the face, hard. The lumbering giant staggered but recovered quickly. Powerfist was like an annoying bug, small and not easy to grab. He could crush it if he got his hands on it. He grabbed at Powerfist, but the Champion was too fast. He then changed to the Power Rune on his gauntlet and delivered the building-wrecking power punch to his face. Fortress got cracks all over his body, but he wasn't completely broken. Though it was clear he was no match for the Akuma.

"Let's see if you can borrow me some of your power..." Powerfist said as he changed his gauntlet to the Drain Rune again. If he could hijack the Moth swarm by draining the Butterfly Miraculous energy from them, maybe he could create his own Sentimonsters with a bit of Peacock Miraculous Energy from the Sentimonster. However, as he touched the huge beast, nothing happened. He felt nothing. "That's odd...wait, the piece of rock, it holds that feather...Of course, this thing is a solid projection, the real energy source is in the possessed object." Powerfist concluded as he turned away from Fortress, whom was no longer a threat, to the heroes. He then charged at them.

He changed to the Reach Rune on his gauntlet and shot out his hand like a grappling hook, but Ladybug used her yo-yo to swat it away as she batted it away. She then swung her yo-yo at Powerfist, whom moved to the side to dodge and headed towards Mayura. Mayura just sidestepped him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head to knock him down.

Chat jumped in with his baton, delivering several swipes. The first few were blocked by his firearms before Chat delivered a swipe to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then pinned him against the nearby garden wall with his baton. "We can end this, without further hurting you, without further hurting anyone. Please stand down!" Powerfist retaliated by headbutting Chat and pushing him off. Powerfist activated his transformation Rune, and turned into a giant cobra. He swayed and swayed as Chat prepared himself. The cobra struck, but Chat dodged and swiped with his claws, making the Powerfist snake hiss and back off. Powerfist changed back and tried to reach for Chat, with his Draining Rune active, but he jumped back to avoid, then extended his Baton, right into Powerfist's face, cracking the helmet slightly, before swiping at his leg, throwing him to the ground.

Powerfist grumbled as he tried to get up. "Venom!" Powerfist heard Queen Bee coming from him with her stinger, so he rolled aside, switched to the drain rune and grabbed her by said stinger. Queen Bee sparked with yellow electricity, which started to flow in Powerfist's hand, the girl screaming as her energy was drained.

"Queen Bee!" Rena said as she whacked Powerfist with her flute, making him let go of Queen Bee. Queen Bee was still shivering and flickering, as the drain made her run out of time faster.

"Rena move! Shell-ter!" Carapace said as Rena let go and Carapace put a force-field around Queen Bee. A none-transparent one, so you couldn't see Queen Bee de-transforming.

"Good thinking, Carapace!" Ladybug said with a thumbs up. "I see you have not been slacking in your training."

"Turtles are slow, not lazy!" Carapace said with a grin as he shot back a thumbs up.

Powerfist didn't care about identities though as he just sported a mean grin and aimed for the heroes. "Venom!" he said as a transparent yellow energy version of Queen Bee's stinger appeared around his hand and he rushed at them. The heroes quickly scattered to avoid being stung by their teammate's stolen power. Powerfist snapped the fingers of his free hand as several Moth Drones jumped the heroes to try and hold them in place. Powerfist then rushed at Ladybug, whom just pulled one of the Moth Drones from over her shoulder in the path of the stinger. The Moth dispersed upon being stung and the stinger construct on Powerfist's hand vanished. Ladybug then punched him in the face, as he staggered back.

The heroes wanted to lunge at Powerfist, but their path is blocked by more Moth Drones. Powerfist then decided to focus on Mayura, whom wasn't held up. He shot out his grapple fist, but she just held up her fan to block the blow. However, the fingers of the grapple hand unfolded and grabbed her fan. Mayura pulled back to get her fan out of Powerfist's grip, but Powerfist retracted his fist, not to pull Mayura towards him, but to pull himself towards her. He used the momentum to thrust out his feet and deliver a double kick to her chest, knocking her far back. She dropped the piece of rock with the Amok in it. He reached out to it, intent to absorb its power.

Mayura snapped her fingers, and the Amok flew out of the rock, and as Powerfist grabbed the piece, he felt nothing. "What the..." He then saw the blue feather rapidly flying around the wrecked garden, and it instead entered one of the roses in the rosebush. Fortress faded away and instead a feminine rose warrior with a thorny vine whip appeared in its place.

"Hesper, help me fight this intruder." Mayura asked. Hesper, the new Sentimonster nodded and lashed with her rose whip at the intruder. Powerfist was hit in the face and he staggered. He rubbed his chin, now finding a scratch upon it. He growled as he rushed at Mayura and Hesper. Hesper lashed again, but this time Powerfist managed to dodge the attack. He rushed at Hesper and invoked his Change Rune, and in a puff of green smoke, he became an elephant, grabbing Hesper with his trunk, smashing her into the ground and then crushing her underneath his massive feet. She faded away in a puff of blue energy.

Powerfist Elephant then let out the elephant's cry as he charged at Mayura, whom managed to jump aside to avoid being skewered by the tusks. The elephant turned around and charged again but a thorny vine came out and wrapped around his left tusk, and pulled him to the ground. He turned back in Powerfist, now the thorny vine around his normal arm. Hesper was back. "She is a projection of the Amok. As long as the Amok isn't purified or destroyed, she'll respawn." Mayura boasted.

"Good to know..." Powerfist said as he charged up energy in his fist, and slammed the ground. It let out a shockwave that travelled across the ground, at the rosebush, destroying it as Hesper let out a scream and faded. The Amok flew out of the remnants of the rose bush, and Powerfist made a sprint for it. However, Mayura tossed her fan at him, which bounced of his head, knocked him back and shot back to Mayura's hand, as she gracefully caught the fan again.

Powerfist gritted his teeth. "Stop getting in my way. Why are you so intent on protecting Gabriel Agreste! He is a monster of a man, he needs to be destroyed."

"I have my reasons..." Mayura said, showing no emotion.

"I'll give you a reason to give up!" Powerfist charged at Mayura. He tried to punch her, but she dodged by leaning her head to the side, then folded her fan and whacked Powerfist in the stomach. The Akumatized Champion staggered back before he tried to kick her but she grabbed his leg and smashed her elbow in his kneecap. He screamed out in pain as Mayura let his leg go. As he stumbled around with his injured leg. She then folded her fan and slashed at his face, another scar being added to his chin. This and the scar caused by Hesper now formed an X-shape on his chin. Powerfist growled and tried to lash at Mayura but she dodged all his swipes easily and delivered a few devastating kicks and punches and then sent him flying with another blow.

"Your fighting prowess are programmed into you with the Akuma, but I am a real fighter, with or without the Miraculous." Mayura said as the Amok she already used twice earlier floated to her side. "You should give up!"

Powerfist growled as he raised his hand. The Moth Drones the other heroes were fighting vanished, turning back to white butterflies as the energy that animated them flowed out of them and into Powerfist's gauntlet. They saw something before, with Steeleo, whom had used the power to grow. However, Powerfist used the energy to heal his injuries, his leg moving normal again and the scars on his face vanishing.

The heroes looked confused at first but regained their look of determination. Queen Bee had been able to feed her Kwami while under the force-field and was able to recharge and get back in action.

"Al you did now is reducing the amount of targets to hit." Mayura mocked. "And I can increase the number on our side further. Mayura wanted to look out for another object she could create an Amok from, to channel her desire to protect into another Sentimonster. But before she could do so, she stopped in her tracks, clutching her chest as she felt she couldn't breathe, her lungs on fire as she coughed violently.

The heroes looked in concern at Mayura. They may have not known where she came from or what her motives are, but she was helping them. "Are you ok?" Ladybug asked. She opened up her yo-yo, the white light inside glowing bright. "Maybe I can heal..."

"Stay away from me!" Mayura said, panicking. This was what caused Emilie to be in the state she is. She had hoped the potion would keep the pain in check for a while, but it couldn't do it forever...And while she agreed to help Ladybug, she was also Gabriel's enemy and he was still doing all of this for Gabriel.

Powerfist smirked as he saw an opening. He raised his fist, it glowed thanks to his Power Rune and smashed the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked all of the heroes of their feet, and onto the ground. The weakened Mayura, whom was barely able to breathe, could now not even move a muscle after that. Powerfist closed in on her and reached out to her Miraculous. "I'll take that, thank you...Or at least its power." Powerfist's fist was set on the Draining Rune, and wanted to grab it...But as soon as he did, as the blue energy was sucked into him, he screamed out in pain and stumbled back.

"W-what?" Chat said as he managed to get up. He cleared the cobwebs in his head as he then strolled towards Powerfist, whom also coughed violently, as he was on hand and knees. "You are hurt...You need..." Powerfist quickly turned into a cobra and hissed, causing Chat to jump back slightly. However, Powerfist quickly turned back, not able to sustain the transformation as he was still writhing in pain. "Please, let me help you!"

"I can only be helped..." Powerfist said as he initiated the Draining Rune, holding out his hand so Chat wouldn't dare to get closer. "With the death of Gabriel Agreste..." As long as he let the Drain Rune on, they couldn't touch his gauntlet, let alone remove it to get the Akuma out, without him stealing their power. "Stay away from me." He could barely stand, but he could still do damage, so while Ladybug moved towards a sick-looking Mayura, the others stood in a circle around Powerfist, weapons ready but not within grabbing reach.

Ladybug had her yo-yo open, the white light inside glowing. "I have not tested my healing powers on humans yet, and I'm not sure if I can take the pain away, but I can lighten it." Ladybug said as she put the yo-yo onto Mayura's collarbone, and the glow spread to her as well. As the energy washed over her, Mayura felt the pain reduce to mere discomfort.

Mayura thought to herself, in any other circumstance she would have donned the Miraculous, she'd be fighting Ladybug and refuse all help. But this was not one of those cases. Yes, she and her team stood in the way of Emilie's return due to them owning the Miraculouses that are needed to bring her back. But this girl had no qualms to help someone in need, even a complete stranger. She was happy that she intended to make this a one-time thing because she wasn't sure if she could put her heart into it if they were to stand against each other on the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Chat looked at Powerfist. He looked in pain as well, more than before. His heart sank. He never even knew his uncle was holding in that much pain. But he should know, the happy-go-lucky and easygoing attitude...It is something he puts on as a mask too. He then realized something. Maybe he didn't have to fight to resolve this... "I have an idea, a stupid idea perhaps, but I want to ask you guys to trust me." Chat asked.

The others raised an eyebrow. Ladybug, whom was still trying to help Mayura and hence couldn't summon her Lucky charm for now, thought about it. "We trust you with our lives Kitty. We believe you know what you are doing. As long as you don't fall in that back habit for taking hits for us again."

"It won't be Chat whom is taking the hit." Chat said as he left the garden. He stopped at the gate and turned back. "I am just going to pick up someone to help." Then, he continued on his way.

"You think he is going to pick up a reserve Miraculous user?" Carapace wondered.

"It would be helpful but it would also be giving Powerfist someone else to steal power from." Rena said.

"We just have to trust Chat to know what he's doing." Queen Bee said.

They got their answer as soon as Adrien Agreste walked in the destroyed Agreste Mansion garden. The others, including Mayura, had to really hold themselves back to not shout out his name for the sheer perceived stupidity of Adrien waltzing in without protection of his Miraculous. Powerfist, not knowing his godson's identity, didn't have to hold back. "Adrien?"

"Uncle Greg..." Adrien said softly.

"I told you to stay put. You don't have to get involved. You got to stay safe..." Powerfist said, concern apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go through with this. No matter what Gabriel did..." No one missed it when he no longer called Gabriel Agreste his father. "I don't want you to hurt him. I don't want anyone to hurt, no matter how much they deserve it. But not because I still care for Gabriel...I'm still uncertain on that. But the one whom would be hurt most by this...is you." He slowly approached Powerfist.

"Agreste, stay away from him, he's still an Akuma!" Queen Bee warned.

"It's ok...He won't hurt me. I know it." Adrien said as he continued on. "Uncle Greg...You know what you always told me? 'Don't hold anything back.' You yourself told me that I should not be ashamed of my feelings and express them. But the problem is...you have not been doing the same."

Powerfist lowered his namesake, his hands both to the floor as he stood there for a bit, his head hung low. "I have?" he asked.

"You carried all this anger, this resentment within you, but you never showed or vented it, talked about it. You allowed it to pent up to the point that...the Akuma, the one you tried to keep away from me, it now has made you become...this." Adrien said.

Powerfist looked at his hands as he punched the ground and tears flowed from his eyes. "It's true! I preached it, but I didn't follow myself. I...am worthless. I never felt worthy of your mother. Hence I didn't fight for her when Gabriel came around. She changed, and I thought it was a part of growing up. She kept assuring she was fine, but she wasn't. I could tell. But she wanted to make it work with Gabriel and I supported her, I should have talked her out of it. He...He controlled everything she did, she wasn't able to do things or spend time with people she liked as much as she wanted. I should have spoken up...and when she vanished, I let myself get talked into leaving for Africa while I should have stayed behind. I messed up...It's my fault, for letting it get this far! It's my fault!"

Adrien now closed in at Powerfist, and hugged him. "I'm sure you tried..."

"I didn't try hard enough...You...you should hate me! You should not be near me. I am the one whom failed to protect you and your mother from Gabriel Agreste. To save you from your pain and sorrow." Powerfist muttered.

"I don't hate you. I cannot hate you. I don't want to hate. And while I am mad at Gabriel, I don't want to hate him too. Hate will lead to suffering. And for everything that's happened, we cannot change the past. But I don't think I want to. Because right now, in this moment, I have what I always wanted. I have a loving girlfriend whom means the world to me..." Ladybug tried not to flinch. "I got a sister..." Queen Bee did the same. "I got to have wonderful friends..." Now it was Rena Rouge and Carapace's turn. "And I have a godfather whom cares a great deal for me." Adrien also took a brief look at his ring, and felt Plagg wiggle in his pocket. He could not mention him but Plagg could sense he was glad he got him. "And we can only move forward now, because I know with all these wonderful people by my side, and that includes you, I know my future will be better, happier. But to do that, you would have to let go..."

Powerfist looked at his gauntlet. "The Akuma...It was going after you..."

"But you took an Akuma for me, I would have become Akumatized if you didn't step in. But I'm calm now, it won't harm me anymore. Ladybug is here. So you can let go, everything will be all right now. Nothing bad will happen to me." Adrien tried to assure him.

"Gabriel...He..." Powerfist stammered.

"Will be dealt with. But not like this. Though, in your rage, in your Akuma-muddled mind, you think it would be right, whether or not Ladybug could fix it afterwards or not, you'd feel awful and destroy yourself over this. And I wouldn't want that. I just want you to come back to me." Adrien said as he broke the hug and stared his godfather right into his eyes.

Powerfist looked at the gauntlet on his hand. "Stand back." he said as Adrien took a few steps back. He put his hand on the cuff, where the Runes were printed upon, and then pulled, shattering the metal ring. The rest of the gauntlet crumbled, a pale green hand, same color as his Akuma skin, becoming visible as the Akuma flew out.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug said, breaking her healing spell over Mayura to catch the Butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye, bye little Butterfly!" she said as she released the white butterfly. "Now to fix this. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air and a lucky bracelet, not unlike the one she made for Greg came down. She sighed as she tossed it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the standard swarm of magical ladybugs washed across the city, and most notably the Agreste Mansion, fixing everything like they normally do.

Powerfist turned back to Greg Cipica as he was still down on his knees. His godson held out his hand, smiling at his godfather, and helped him up, before the two shared another hug. "I'm so sorry, kid!" he muttered.

"It's ok, Uncle Greg." Adrien answered.

"Mr. Cipica, you showed great bravery and a great strength of character out there. You shielded a loved one from an Akuma. You resisted Hawkmoth and managed to pull yourself together long enough to force it out. I can count the people whom have done that on one hand." Ladybug complimented.

"I did quite a lot of damage though..." Greg said.

"Nothing my powers couldn't fix. And still, could have been a lot worse." Ladybug assured him. "Just...don't beat yourself up over it. Many people kind of...went out of control when having an Akuma within them. The people you care about, they need you right now."

Greg looked at Adrien for a bit and said. "I am not going to let them down." 'Not this time.' He silently added in his head.

Mayura managed to get up again after Ladybug had used her healing light. But she was still feeling tired and uncomfortable. At least the worse was over. And she then saw Greg and Adrien hug and a different sort of pain shot through her, emotional pain. If only she had acted more like a godmother, all this pain, all of this could have been avoided. The family could still have been whole, Adrien and Greg wouldn't have been hurt, she wouldn't have needed to use the Peacock Miraculous.

Ladybug had been speaking a few encouraging words to Greg and Adrien. She tuned them out since she was wallowing in self-pity right now. But she could kind of guess what was going on. Ladybug turned back to her. "Mayura...thanks for your help she said."

"I didn't do it for you. It was just...convenient for me to do so." Mayura answered.

"Still, I want to thank you." Ladybug said.

"You shouldn't. Because I only acted due to emergency. And if it was any other situation, you would not be so friendly towards me. You would have wished you hadn't healed me." Mayura replied. "You helped me twice, first with my personal mission, and again with your healing. So to repay my debt, I warn you. Do not hesitate if you see me in the future, because we may not be allies then."

"It sounds like you may want to use the Peacock again..." Ladybug said as she looked at the Miraculous. She hadn't thought about removing it when healing Mayura, because she didn't know whether that would make it better or worse. "But I know from a good source that the thing is damaged. It is painful and downright lethal if used too many times. I don't know what your reasons for using it are, but they are not worth risking yourself over it. Whatever it is, maybe I can help. Just give me the Miraculous, so it may not hurt anyone else, so we can fix it." Ladybug said as she held out her hand.

Mayura sighed. "I'm sorry..." she said. The Amok she summoned earlier was still flying around. It was now flying into a garden ornament, and in a flash of blue energy, a huge blue phoenix-like bird appeared behind Mayura, flapping its wings, kicking up a strong gust of wind and spreading blue feathers. Everyone covered themselves as they avoided being blown off their feet. Once the wind died down, Mayura and the Bird Sentimonster were gone. The Amok was the only thing left, turning from blue back to white and floating away in the wind.

"I don't know what that was about." Carapace said. Then his bracelet beeped. After using Shellter to protect Queen Bee's identity earlier, his timer was counting down.

"Let's worry about it later. Let's allow this...family to bond in peace, while we bug out." Ladybug said. "We'll figure out what makes Mayura tick later." She turned towards Adrien and Greg. "Good luck you two!" With that, she and the other heroes left the scene.

"So...what do we do now?" Greg asked.

"Is it ok if I stay at your place a while? The Agreste Manor is not feeling a lot like home right now." Adrien said. He didn't add that it hadn't felt like home in like ever.

"You're welcome to stay. It is not a very big place..." Greg said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As long as you are there, it will be home." Adrien assured him.

"I think we still have a lot to talk about." Greg said, looking down at his feet.

"Let's do that when we're home." Adrien said with a soft but sad smile.

Nathalie allowed her transformation to drop in private, as she turned back in a flash of blue. Duusu flew out of the brooch. He first looked annoyed as he said: "Told you so!" He then shifted in a more concerned look. "Are you all right? Ladybug's healing cannot have dulled all the pain..." he then became happy again. "But I must admit, how you used your powers and those Sentimonsters you create, so freakin' awesome!"

Nathalie leaned against the wall and slid down, letting herself drop to the floor as she shivered and breathed heavily. She then buried her face in her hands as the normally emotionless woman allowed herself to cry. Duusu looked a bit unsure, but then, patted her shoulder softly with its little paw in an effort to console the woman.

In his lair, Hawkmoth dropped his transformation. Gabriel Agreste sat down in a nearby chair in his lair. That was exhausting. An Akuma he lost control over, his son whom he lost control over...he hated not having control. And due to the circumstances under which all of it happened, he was unable to do anything at all. He was powerless, a feeling he didn't like. Without power there was no control...Why do people deny him? Why isn't he allowed his own piece of the world he can control, he is supposed to be able to do with it as he wants.

Nooroo, being a Kwami of empathy, tried to comfort Gabriel. "Master, are you fine? I know it is hard, with your son...with everything...But if you give him a chance to cool down, you can talk it out, you can apologize, and you can work on becoming a family again..."

"Apologize?" Gabriel asked as he looked at Nooroo menacingly. "I'm not in the wrong! He should apologize to me, for ruining all my hard work, for turning his back on me, the person whom gave him life and made him what he is today. He lives a life of fortune and fame and he still doesn't think it is enough?"

"Master...He didn't need all that glitter and glamour. All he wanted is for you to genuinely love him. I can know, I can sense it..." Nooroo tried to say.

"Silence! You will only speak from now on when you're spoken to, and only to me!" Gabriel ordered. Nooroo sagged again. He sat down in the chair again, a mad look in his eyes. "An apology? Aside from being undeserving it is useless. With the huge plan I have in mind, everything will be undone, everything will be as I want it, and therefore moot! But not right away, not now...I may first send a few normal Akumas, to avoid making Paris and the Miraculous heroes suspicious. Then, I will spring my trap..."

Nooroo didn't want to cry, he already had shown enough weakness in front of his Master. He had hoped that maybe there was a bit of goodness in Gabriel Agreste. That he was a lost soul whom just wanted to fix his family but went about it the wrong way. But now he could tell for certain...Gabriel Agreste was a madman.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth part done. Just one more part, containing this episode's epilogue and that would round up the longest episode I've written so far.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> -Due to his behavior in Chat Blanc, I am convinced Gabriel is nothing wrong of a psychopath and he reached full circle in my fic too.
> 
> -The scar on his chin that Powerfist receives in battle is similar to Kevin Levin's in Ben 10 Omniverse, and as you know Greg Cipes, whom Greg Cipica is based upon, voices said character.
> 
> -Hesper the Rose Sentimonster is basically the Digimon Rosemon.
> 
> -Next time Nathalie becomes Mayura she uses the show's transformation, but I couldn't resist her grand entrance here.


	41. Powerfist part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth and final part of my longest episode so far!

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EPISODE 9: POWERFIST, PART VI**

Adrien and Greg had left for the latter's apartment. It was cozy. It was far from the manor's size, the entire apartment could have fit in his old room. But it felt...homely. On the other hand, the mansion never felt quite homely. It was cold, white and sterile, with few things to make it anything but personable. Greg's place was colorful, warm, and decorated. But they couldn't stop to take it in. Both were still quite shaken by the ordeal. Greg was sitting on the coach, shaking. Unlike most other victims, he remembered all that he did. 

Adrien wanted to tell it everything was all right, but he was shaking himself. He was not flipping because on the inside of his jacket, Plagg was letting out his purring, the vibrations always managed to calm Adrien down to a degree. But he didn't feel quite sound himself. He had cut off Gabriel from his life, and some emotions from the last few years have been catching up to him. Both of them had been sort of running on fumes for the past few hours after Greg was cleansed of the Akuma, but now both were anxious, panicky...

There was an awkward silence between them. "Things have gone quite bad, haven't they?" Greg said. He then hung his shoulders and continued. "Sorry, that was weak."

"No, it's fine..." Adrien said, rubbing his neck. "I wanted to ask if you'd be fine, but you wouldn't be fine after that, right?" 

"I got myself in another no win scenario again. Either the Akuma could have taken you, or it could have taken me. I hoped I was strong enough to not let you get hurt, should I have...luckily you are in one piece. It could have gone wrong in so many different ways, I wasn't really thinking." Greg said.

"I know a thing or two about being reckless myself." Adrien said, remembering how in his early days at Chat he rushed in without thinking. "I would have done the same for you if the roles were reversed."

"I am supposed to protect you kid, not the other way around. And what a bang up job I did." Greg said, the second part sounding really sarcastic. 

"The younger need to guide the elder as much as the elder guide the young." Adrien said, remembering something Master Fu once told him. "I heard that from a wise old man. You were right, another case of no win. But you chose to be at the receiving end, saving me more pain."

"The Akuma is gone, but I still feel the anger, the sadness...It hasn't left. It is not...Driving me as crazy this time. Hardly an improvement..." Greg said. "I know you try kid, but you are clearly trying to hold it together for me, like I'm doing for you now. We promised to hold nothing back again but it is not the time to let it out now, you know?"

"Or maybe we both need to bring in someone else..." Adrien said. Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "And I think help has just arrived." 

Greg went on to answer the door, finding Adrien's friends on the other side. 

Plagg couldn't have revealed himself with Greg around, but Adrien's friends did have that luxury. "Hello Mr. Greg. We wanted to check upon you and Adrien..." Marinette said as she bolted straight for her boyfriend." Will you be all right?" Marinette asked. She and the others had caught up. She felt silly for asking that question, because she knew the answer, but she didn't know what else to ask. She sat down next to Adrien. He didn't reply but just pulled his girlfriend into a hug and wept into her shoulder. 

"Mr. Ci-Mr. Greg?" Alya asked as she reached out to him. "I know that it was rough but..."

"Do you remember being akumatized?" he just asked her.

"Vaguely. Not much, as if it was a bad dream but...I was still affected." Alya replied.

"To me it was no dream. It was real, the nightmare was very real!" Greg said. "I wanted...I wanted to kill Gabriel. I wanted to destroy, I wanted to hurt and I did hurt people." Greg said. He sobbed. "When in Africa, I was staying with a tribe...they were peaceful. They had laws, to never hurt, to never kill. I lived by that code. And when that butterfly touched me, it didn't matter." 

"You weren't in your right mind." Chloé assured him.

"But it still came from me, the anger, the resentment, they all still came from me." Greg said. 

"Dude, it is ok to feel sad or angry. It's just that Hawk-Douche takes advantage of a weak moment. He didn't even had you in mind, he wanted to go after my bro. But you protected him." Nino added. "And he needs you, you know? He needs more people whom can show him they care." 

"How can I be there if I'm not all there? I'm a mess!" Greg asked.

Marinette turned her head, still holding on to the sobbing Adrien. "It is never easy coming from an Akumatization. I am one of the lucky ones to never having it happen to me, though once I came close. But the city knows it is a problem and there are therapists, doctors, whom can help deal with it. Make things better..."

Greg sighed and then looked at Adrien. "I may believe the kid may also need someone professional to talk to. Knowing Gabe, he has never allowed Adrien to...Let's just say Gabe didn't believe in therapy." 

"Knowing how messed up the guy is, he could have done with a shrink." Nino scoffed. 

Adrien had stopped sobbing in Marinette's shoulders, but his eyes were still red, wet and puffy. "Do I really need to? Can't I just talk to you guys?"

"Adrien, please forget everything Gabriel has taught and told you. None of us are professionals. As your friends, your uncle and girlfriend, we can help you cope, but we are not trained. We will never be able to help you like a real therapist can. There are a lot of things I can do, but I cannot help one overcome trauma." Marinette said. "You do trust my judgement, right?"

"I do..." Adrien said. 

"What do we do if Gabriel rears his ugly head again? You think that outburst will make him think for once in his life? Or that he may become worse?" Nino asked.

"Screw him!" Chloé said. "I may not be a brat anymore, but my family still has connections. I am sure that my daddy's legal team would be able to determine the best course of action. He can't go back, he just can't. I know Gabriel enough to know that a change for the better is the least likely scenario." 

"We must also contain the situation before the guy can claim the moral high ground." Alya said as she held out her phone. "I can't outright attack him, but we can include our side of the story. We can't let him walk over us!" 

"We stick together, always!" Marinette assured them all.

"You would really go through hell and back for Adrien, would you?" Greg said.

"Please, they have to install a revolving door just for us!" Marinette said. This got a chuckle out of Adrien and Greg. "I think we could all do with a group hug." 

"Care to join in, Greg?" Nino asked. 

Greg said as he, his godson, and his godson's friends engage in a group hug. "This...Feels nice. Don't mind if I adopt you kids as my honorary nieces and nephews?" he asked.

"I'm fine with that." Chloé said. "But for Marinette, someone else already gave her that title." 

"I can have two fun uncles, you know! Jagged will have to share." Marinette snarked. 

Adrien just chuckled some more. Trouble may catch up again later like usual, but at the moment he was where he wanted to be and needed to be.

At the Agreste mansion, Nathalie has put the Peacock brooch back in the safe for now. Luckily, thanks to Ladybug's prowess, the pain could have been a lot worse, but she was still not a hundred percent. She also should not be drinking wine for multiple reasons but she felt like she needed a glass and poured the red liquid in the wine glass before drinking it all in one go. Man, she was a mess. 

It is also not a good sight if you are drinking and your boss walks in. Gabriel eyed Nathalie. "You used Emilie's brooch..." he noted.

"We didn't have much of a choice." she stated, a matter of fact. "I had to do something to defend your home, to defend you."

"You know what the consequences are for using it. I would hate to see you hurt." Gabriel said. He wasn't completely untruthful, Gabriel really didn't want to lose his closest ally. It would be really difficult to replace someone like Nathalie, whom has been a good PA. It would be a waste of good resources. "I suppose Adrien has gone with Greg Cipica?"

"Obviously." Nathalie noted. It came out a bit less professional then usual. "I must apologize, Gabriel. I knew your son wasn't as happy as he could be, but I never saw how miserable he was. As your Personal Assistant, even more his godmother, I should have seen the signs. But I am sure that once he has cooled off, we can fix this. When he is willing to listen, we can all sit down for a talk, talk it out, find a solution..." 

"There is already a solution, the Miraculouses. My Champion obtains it, Emily comes back back, she will fix this broken and mended family." Gabriel said. 

"Sir, I mean to disrespect, but maybe putting our fate in solely the Miraculous is a mistake." Nathalie replied. "What has it done for us so far? Just bringing pain and suffering to Paris, traumatized people, damage. The fact that the Miraculous Ladybug fixed it doesn't mean it didn't happen. I want Emilie back, but is worth breaking apart the family further?" 

Gabriel didn't show a change on the outside, but on the inside, he felt uneasy. He thought Nathalie understood, that she stood by him until the end. She couldn't have her doubt her mission now. "We have gone too far down our current path, we sacrificed a lot for it, we cannot just turn back. We are this close to reaching the goal, and we have made enemies..."

"Ladybug isn't my enemy. She is Hawkmoth's." Nathalie said. "She helped defend our home, helped save us. She doesn't have to be an enemy. Maybe there is another way, maybe we could try to explain it to her...she was given her powers by the Guardian, maybe if we can find him through her..." Nathalie said.

"Nathalie..." Gabriel said, in a soft but commanding tone. He didn't want the Guardian's help. He wanted to find him to add the other Miraculouses to his arsenal, but if the Guardian could bring back Emilie, she wouldn't be brought back in the way he wanted, he needed to that. "You'd think they'd listen? After everything we've done? You think they'd feel like they owed us anything? To them we are still the villains. That wouldn't be erased; The Miraculouses...with both the Ladybug and Black cat, we can make it like it never happened. There would be no more strife and turmoil." 

"Would you be able to live with yourself if you did so?" Nathalie asked. 

Gabriel was getting annoyed. Nathalie never questioned him before. "I will have to so no one else has to live with it." Gabriel sighed. He would have to put on his most convincing performance. "We are so close, Nathalie. I am planning a big scheme, one that is guaranteed not to fail. It would be over quickly. I realize you wish there was a better way, but it would delay everything too much, it would be beyond repair by then. But when we are so close, the day of Emilie's return may be sooner rather then later." 

Nathalie sighed. She wanted to believe Gabriel. She really did. But she has been confronted with herself, with her own feelings as of late. And she didn't like the person she saw in the mirror. "I wish Adrien wouldn't need to get hurt to reach that goal." 

"Emilie will help him heal, she is the only one whom can help him." Gabriel insisted. "And it's sad he has taken distance, but at least he'll be safe and out of the way." 

Nathalie wasn't so sure. She hadn't questioned it at the time, but the incident with Gorizilla, and the Akuma that has initially been drawn to Adrien himself. "I like to think we are doing the right thing, even if morally grey. But maybe there is a difference between what we think is right and what actually is right."

"Nathalie, you had a stressful and tiring day. I suggest you rest up, calm down and think things over. And I beg you, as a good friend to not do anything hasty. Decisions in the heat like this don't always tend to be good ones." Gabriel said. 

Nathalie had to reluctantly agree. She always used to follow a path of logic. She wasn't really trusting herself now to begin with. Maybe they should let herself cool down. "I will do that. I just...hope that things can be salvaged in the end." she muttered. 

"I am most certain they will. If we put our minds together, we will manage, you are the smartest person besides Emilie I've known, Nathalie." Gabriel said, putting a hand on her shoulder. A compliment and a sign of trust would go a long way, it wouldn't do for Nathalie to waiver after all. But he was confident he would keep her in line, he was able to do so for ages. 

On the roof of the apartment building Adrien now resided in, the young hero himself was on his own to reflect on things. And have some time alone with his kwami. "Are you holding up a little better, kid? There were too many eyes on me earlier, but luckily your friends were there." 

"Have been better, have been worse." Adrien said. "Maybe I'm a bit more hopeful. I meant everything I said to Gabriel...Though it felt a bit harsh to cut him out like that. I knew I had to, to get my life back but..." 

"Kid, you are too kind sometimes. It is charming at some times, annoying at others. You have given some people more chances then you deserve. Now, I wouldn't have guessed it would have eventually worked for Pollen's queen. But I know that for your pops...Do I still use that word to describe him? Anyhow, for the old man, you gave him more chances then he deserved. But some people squander all chances given. Not that you shouldn't be unaffected, he was a big part of your life. But your life is important as well, and you should be allowed a say in how you lead it." Plagg said. His half kind, half snark speech is so him. 

"Well, can only get better from here. Though it will not be the last I hear from Gabriel." Adrien said.

"Let him throw his tantrums, he is more bark then bite. I know guys like him." Plagg said. "You got a better father figure now. He is a bit shaken but I'm sure it will be good for you, to live with someone responsible but supporting. Good thing too, because it is difficult and tiring for me to be...Despite me trying." Plagg said.

"You already did better then Gabriel." Adrien said.

"Not a hard thing to do, but it would mean something is wrong with me if I had thousands of kittens before and not raise or guide them properly." Plagg said. "One final word of wisdom, it is a rare treat coming from me so savor it; family aren't always the one you share blood with. The Greg Guy and your team, you can always count on them." 

"And you too Plagg. You are family too." Adrien assured him.

"You're damn right!" Plagg replied. "And let me tell you something else. If your old man ever shows his ugly mug again, I'll cataclysm him so hard it will make the sinking of Atlantis look like a picnic."

"You sank Atlantis?" Adrien asked.

"It was an accident. Unlike Gabriel's face!" Plagg noted. That one gave Adrien a chuckle.

As Adrien was reflecting on the roof, Greg was working on supper. It wasn't much, a few cans of ravioli he was heating, and adding a bit to the bland sauce like spices and ketchup...as soon the doorbell rang. Greg put the ravioli on a low enough heat to keep it warm as he answered the door. It was not someone he expected at the door. "Nattie? Gérard?"

A guilty looking Nathalie stood there, joined by the Gorilla, in civilian clothing, with several suitcases. "We came to drop off some of Adrien's essentials. Clothing, some of his favorite games and movies, memorabilia from his friends, that sort of thing." Nathalie said, having trouble looking him in the eye. "You don't have to tell him I came, I don't think he would like to see me that much more then he wants to see his father right now." 

"I am not going to keep things from him." Greg said. He didn't show anger towards Nathalie. He just sounded a bit disappointed. "I'm surprised Gabriel lets you do this." 

"He doesn't know. Luckily he has to catch up on work so he didn't notice me and the Gorilla bringing his stuff over." Nathalie said. The Gorilla had a mischievous smirk. 

Greg sighed. The corner of his mouth almost twitched upwards. "Being a rebel again, Nattie, like old times?" 

"I wasn't that much a rebel when I was young. I just didn't like to take orders from people I perceived conceited and stupid." Nathalie responded.

"Didn't stop you with Gabriel." Greg said. "I have given the guy many chances, but this time I'm through trying to be nice to him."

"I don't blame you. And I deserved that jab. I have neglected my godmother duties. Despite everything...no, there is no excuse. I have been stupid. I care for Adrien, but my ignorance hurt him and it hurts me that I allowed it to get this far. I want to say sorry but I know it isn't enough." Nathalie said. 

Greg looked pensive. "I want to be mad at you. But I'd be a hypocrite. I was in Africa while Adrien was here, in pain. In need of me. The only reason he wants to stay with me, is because I have hurt him less." 

"The kid adores you, looks up to you. And rightfully so. You were always better, Greg. Let no one, including yourself, say otherwise." Nathalie said. "That's why for the moment it is better he if he stayed here."

"I never thought I'd see the day you go in against Gabriel." Greg noted.

"Gabriel is a good man, but he is stubborn, set in his ways, and has been unable to cope with his grief in a healthy way. Though it may take a while, he will cool down and try to reach out to Adrien and mend things." Nathalie said. "In his own way he cares."

"I think you are the only one of us to still believe that." Greg said. "I don't want him to take Adrien away again. I meant what I said, Adrien needs to have the time and opportunity to be a normal kid for once."

"I know. And I don't blame you for thinking. Gabriel...I care for him but I won't deny his faults. He has to learn to overcome them, but I hope I will be able to eventually talk sense into him." Nathalie said.

"Good luck with that. You were always very patient...though I recall it was only for the things that deserve that time and patience. We still may have to disagree if he deserves that." Greg replied.

"Just...if you don't want to hide anything from him, if you mention me, tell him I'm sorry. If he would still give me a chance that I don't deserve, I'd like to be his godmother again." Nathalie asked. "And no worries, Gabriel will not be able to take Adrien away from you. You are still registered as a guardian for Adrien in Emilie's will." 

"I thought she wasn't gone enough to be declared legally dead?" Greg asked. "And doesn't Gabriel have a say in that too?"

"No. She may still be registered as just 'missing'. But you are declared his guardian in case she would be disabled as well, and gone missing counts as 'disabled'. That and Emilie kept her will apart from Gabriel's. Legally he cannot overturn it under normal circumstances. Though at the moment he wouldn't try anything, he's under the belief everything will magically go back to normal, that Adrien would be crawling back."

"If you still are trying to reason with him, you'll have your work cut out for you." Greg said, shaking his head. "Good luck with that, Nattie. I think if you keep going the way you are, I may have my old friend back. I think that we should have a proper catching up later down the line, when things have cooled down."

"I'd like that. I...missed being me, just having family and friends, instead of my life being my job." Nathalie said. 

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner. Granted, it is something I quickly put together but I'm sure I think Adrien..." Greg said.

"Please, not now. He's not ready, I know. I'm not ready either. Not ready to see that loathing in his eyes again. Later..." Nathalie said. She then turned to the Gorilla. "I don't think he would mind to see Gérard though. He has done more for Adrien then I have in the past few years.

The Gorilla grunted. "Oh, dinner with your boyfriend? Oh, we'll catch up later, then." Greg noted. "I still believe Adrien wouldn't mind having you both over. But I understand if you are still uneasy. Just don't be a stranger, okay?" Greg said. 

"I won't." Nathalie said as she sighed. Good evening, Greg. And good luck." Nathalie said as she left. 

The Gorilla grunted as he carried the suitcases in. Greg smiled and said: "I just hope that you two are not getting into trouble with Gabriel." 

The Gorilla grunted. "Oh, right...he hasn't fired you despite allowing Adrien to sneak off at times. But this is a bit different..." The Gorilla grunted again. "Though not different enough, that is true. But when the worst is to come, what are you going to do?" the gorilla grunted some more and shrugged. "Yeah, with your resume you won't have a shortage of security jobs to apply for. Thanks for being there while I wasn't." The Gorilla grunted and put a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Thanks, G! You always seem to know the right thing to say." Greg then turned to the suitcases. "Now, how are we going to find a place for all of this stuff?" 

On her way home, Nathalie couldn't help to dive in an alleyway, hopefully out of the way of prying eyes, as she then pulled out something that she had on a person. A very familiar brooch. "I'm still surprised you came back for me, 'Nattie'." Duusu said in a teasing voice from inside her jacket's pocket. 

"It should have been a one time thing, but...I don't know why I did it. Maybe I couldn't bear to see someone caged again after seeing what role I had in Adrien's...maybe I don't trust Gabriel as much as I thought I did. I thought he was a good man but I start having...doubts." Nathalie said. "I just don't know what to think anymore. So I stopped thinking, and just acted."

"Your thinking has gotten you in quite a pickle, so it's good you stopped thinking for a moment. Though ninety percent of the people don't tend to do that anyhow." Duusu said, in a dry and sarcastic tone. He then became angry again. "I hope it is not a yo-yo effect where you'll put me in the vault and get me out several times. You going to stick with me, stick to the end." Duusu then became perky again. "But other then that, yay! New partner."

"I'm no Emilie...speaking off, do you know what happened to Emilie? I only know the basics, that using your power too much caused her..." Nathalie asked.

"She did. But the last transformation, her hand was forced." Duusu replied, a sad tone in his voice.

"Whom forced her?" Nathalie asked.

"I cannot say. A final promise I made to Emilie. She was afraid of sensitive info getting in the wrong hands." Duusu said, sounding strained. It was like he wanted to tell, but couldn't. After all they could never ignore direct orders of their wielder, even if the Miraculous would change hands afterwards.

"I understand..." Nathalie sighed.

"Listen, missy! Just don't let your guard down, ever! And only use me in case of emergency. And if you do, make sure that Ladybug or another super-cure is around. And don't do the stunt with the potion again, capiche!" Duusu said in a tough guy voice, as tough as he could sound for an adorable kwami with a high-pitched voice. "If you want to ride my tailfeathers, I must know you can keep up."

"I promise, Duusu...I won't make the same mistakes I made before." Nathalie assured him. "Let's get home. I think I can help you to some sweet berries."

"Berries...Mh!" Duusu said in a very Homer Simpson-esque way as he drooled. 

Gabriel was alone in his mansion for the moment, sitting in his chair. He was nervous. He was almost ready to initiate his final plan. He would send out a few more Akumas to lure the heroes into complacency with a routine and then switch things up. But something itched in the back of his mind. He wondered if Nathalie was compromised. But she was loyal to him, wasn't she? She would never...On the other hand he didn't expect Emilie to stand up to him prior to her...

He hadn't wanted to believe it of Emily and didn't want to do so either for Nathalie, but his plan was too sensitive to leave anything to chance. He would need to keep a close eye on her. Just in case. It would be unfortunate if his hand would be forced again, but everything he did was for the best. It would be a lot better if others would finally understand that.

END OF EPISODE


	42. Minoscorn, Part I

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE****  
EPISODE 10: MINOSCORN, PART I  
**  
Ever since cutting his father, or rather Gabriel out of his life, Adrien felt...restless. He was happy there were no more useless extra-circular activities that wouldn't benefit him and take up valuable time. Time he could use to spend time with his friends and girlfriend. But he found he almost had...too much spare time if you could believe it. Normally he was kept so busy that he appreciated any time of freedom he got off. But he knew that he was still adapting to the life without Gabriel's demands forced upon him. It took some getting used to.  
  
He knew he had a few interests of his own. His anime collection and his video games for example. A bit of music, but it was limited to being the occasional member of Kitty Section (how could a band sound both adorable and metal?) and...that's about it. Most of his activities outside the aforementioned were picked for him and he was unsure what he wanted to do with his life now. Up until now he focused on trying to get more time of his own. But he hadn't thought beyond that. He promised his Bugaboo to not jump in and stop and think, but he had only applied it to his time as Chat.  
  
So at the moment, he was so utterly bored. He wanted to go outside of the house. But there is this problem. There were still rabid fans. Whom, unlike Wayhem, were not following a therapy to healthily deal with hero worship (Wayhem was actually a nice person once he overcame his issues) and would mob him if they saw him, thinking that now he was no longer living with Gabriel, he was an easy target. Not to mention those reporters. The type which if Alya took one glance at, she would beg the others that if she ever became like them, that they would drag her to the loony bin.  
  
Anyhow, he was almost wishing for an Akuma or a runaway magical creature that came through the Barrier now. But ever since Powerfist, it has been quiet for weeks. Hawkmoth didn't seem to want to rush his next Akuma but knowing Hawkmoth, it would be a matter of time. But still, he would figure out what to do in the meantime. He spent most of his morning looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Getting restless, kid?" Plagg asked. He was munching on...well, what else but Camembert as he flew upside down to come face to face with his Chosen.  
  
"I just...Gabriel had me do so much, and he always told me what I should or could do, and there are few things of myself that...I don't know what to do with my life." Adrien said.  
  
"I myself cannot tell you what to do. Mostly because I admit that unless there is an Akuma or monster to be fought or cheese to be had, I am not the most active Kwami. Granted, being a deity of destruction that is a good thing, don't want to accidentally destroy something that doesn't need destroying." Plagg said as he landed on Adrien's chest. "I like simple things, like loafing around, cheese and kick the butt of idiots whom ruin everyone's days. But you humans are the types with more complex needs."  
  
Adrien straightened himself. "I have not been able to explore until now what my real interests and passions lie. I know being Chat Noir is one of them, but I cannot just do the superheroing alone. Even Master Fu still does the acupuncture, healing, Mandarin tutoring...I like videogames and anime but I know for certain I would lack the creativity and artistic skills to one day make my own. And certainly my only involvement with fashion for the near future will be whatever is necessary to support Marinette's dreams and career. And I no longer want to touch any of the other subjects related to whatever Fa-Gabriel let me do."  
  
"I get it now kid...Everyone knew what Adrien Agreste, the model and son of Gabriel Agreste did. But no one, not even you, knows what Adrien Agreste, the normal everyday dorky kid, does or wants to do." Plagg said. "You just have to figure out whom you are on your own. Not as Gabriel's son, not as Chat Noir, not even as just the boyfriend of Pigtails. You need to figure out whom Adrien Agreste is as his own person."  
  
"I tend to forget you are a wise, millennia-old demigod sometimes Plagg." Adrien said.  
  
"You being oblivious, nothing new there." Plagg teased. "You got nothing else to do today, so you could start out by trying out a few new things if you'd like."  
  
"I could." Adrien said as he scratched his belly. "Though I'll probably need to fill my stomach first and unlike you I can't live on just cheese." he said as he got up and left his bedroom. He entered the dining room, still getting used to the fact that it is only a few steps away from his bedroom unlike the prison that is a mansion (that's what it felt like at least) "Morning, Uncle Greg."  
  
"Morning, sport!" Greg greeted as he was writing something on a piece of paper. "I am making a shopping list, there isn't much for breakfast, lunch or dinner. I had to eat a cup of instant noodles for breakfast. I would ask for your help, but last time you tried grocery shopping those crazy fangirls..."  
  
"Don't remind me, one of them even threw her knickers at me. I still don't know how she managed to remove them without pulling down her pants." Adrien said as he looked into the cupboards and the fridge and settled for a cold slice of pizza from the takeout yesterday. It didn't taste too bad cold. "I don't want to be stuck inside the apartment all day, though."  
  
"I get that...Now, you still haven't told me what trick you used to get out of the house unseen last time, but you can use that trick again. I just hope they finish that restraining order soon. And if Alec Cataldi shows that fake smile of him again I'm going to punch him in the face!" Greg said as he tapped with his pen against his goatee'd chin.  
  
"Any other news? People talking about me or..." Adrien asked. Alya did a good job with her blogging skills to keep control of the situation but he wondered what kind of tabloid of second rate news blog would say.  
  
"Nothing new. Gabriel doesn't leave the mansion so they couldn't get his side of the story and he hasn't given any comments. Not too different from what he normally does. And they know better than to mess with Nathalie, Nattie's a scary woman when she wants to be." Greg said. "Unlike Gabe, whom is still brooding, she actually regrets things, you know."  
  
"I know. I'm just...not ready to see her. I don't want to be mad at her, but she still reminds me a lot of the mansion and..." Adrien said.  
  
"It's fine, kiddo. She told me she's willing to wait." Greg said. "She, unlike Gabe, realizes the consequences and knows she has to bear them. But I think there is hope for her, personally." Adrien didn't react. "But let's try to focus on more positive stuff, got anything planned for the day?"  
  
"Not much...my friends and girlfriend are busy with something. I thought...well, after some thinking I need to figure out what my interests and future will be for myself, without anyone else determining them for me. So I thought about looking for stuff to try out..."  
  
"Oh, the whole 'searching how to be your own person thing'." Greg replied. "If you need help...don't be afraid to ask, I am willing to drop anything to help you."  
  
"The best you can do is make sure we don't have to eat pizza and noodles for breakfast again." Adrien noted. "Can you also put those vanilla chocolate pudding swirls on the list?"  
  
"Was the first thing I did, Triple A." Greg answered. "Did you finish your homework for this week?"  
  
"I even got a bit ahead. I looked up and already made notes of things I'm sure that would be talked about in class for the next two weeks." Adrien said.  
  
"All right...isn't there a game you like to play?"  
  
"I also beat the new Mecha Strike IV at 120 percent completion and unlocked all characters, skins and endings. I also binged the final season of the Dragon Prince...I had a lot of spare time." Adrien replied.  
  
"Yeah, you would." Greg realized. "Just don't forget the appointment with Dr. De La Mer tomorrow, okay?" Both he and Adrien, to get over recent events, have both agreed to see a therapist.  
  
"I won't." Adrien said as he grabbed small bottle of fruit juice from the fridge for along the way. He would just go to the roof, see if no one else was there and become Chat Noir to get away. "Have a good day, Uncle Greg!" Adrien said as he left the apartment.  
  
As soon as he was transformed and was hopping across the rooftops, he wondered why Gabriel was keeping it down as of late. Is he just brooding, trying to think on how to apologize? It would be difficult for him to do, if he would even do it. Adrien wasn't sure actually, knowing Gabriel he was just doing like nothing was wrong and he'd come crawling back to him eventually. Well, he can forget about that.  
  
Then, the built-in phone in his baton rang. He opened it up, and saw Marinette's civilian phone number appear on the screen. He took the call and spoke into it. "Well hello Purr-incess!" he quipped. "Thought you'd be too busy today with your commissions to hang out with this handsome stray."  
  
"What handsome stray? I see a mangy alleycat right now?" Marinette teased.  
  
"Me-ouch, Princess. That one was claw-ful." Adrien quipped back. Both busted out in giggles.  
  
"In all seriousness, I only said I'd have work to do. But not all of them are commissions. I have a surprise for you, but only if you get your cute black leather-covered ass over here."  
  
"Glad to know you appreciate my ass." Chat said smirking.  
  
"Bring it over here, because it is mine now." Marinette shot back. Chat suddenly felt himself going red. Dang, she was good at this. "Make haste, you dorky cat." she said as she hung up. Chat decided to rush to the bakery as fast as possible.  
  
Once he got there though, he found that there were two girl loitering around the bakery. They never went inside to buy anything. He was sure he saw their faces before. And he could hear everything they said with his enhanced hearing as Chat. "You sure we got the right bakery?"  
  
"Of course, how many Dupain-Chengs do you know? Agreste will probably come around to visit his little girlfriend, but then we block his path and 'convince' him that we are so much better than the girl with the hideous pigtails." Now Chat remembered them, he has seen those faces in a crowd of rabid fangirls before. And they were a teensy bit smarter then the rest of their kin by not shaking things up. Well, he could go to her room through her balcony but how was he going to explain to her parents how he got in?  
  
"Excuse me?" The voice of an angel, his Marinette sounded in the street. Marinette was there, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow and tapping her left foot. "Are you just loitering around my parents' bakery? If you don't buy, you don't stay. That and don't think I heard what you were saying earlier. Shouldn't have been so stupid to discuss it out loud." Despite being shorter then both girls the look she gave them warned them that she could destroy them within seconds. Though while they were slightly smarter than the average fan-bimbo, they were not smart enough to pick up on the impending danger that is an angry Marinette.  
  
"So what? What are you going to do about it? You are just a little nobody whom provides a pleasant distraction for Adrien Agreste, nothing more. But he has a chance to hook up with two real women now, so a little girl like you should just back down. You look like you should get used to disappointment in your life." One of the girls said.  
  
"You'd think she'd already be, seeing herself in the mirror every day." The other girl said as the two let out mean laughter. "Now scram and allow us to give Adrien Agreste a really good time."   
  
"He is not a trophy, he is not a prize, he is a boy, a nice, loving, and admittedly dorky boy. And you can say about me what you want, but no way I am going to let you talk about or treat Adrien like that." Marinette said as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do?" one of the fanbrats asked.  
  
Later that day, in an alleyway, a garbage man was looking at a huge garbage container and opened it up, only to find two dazed fanbrats in it. One of the fanbrats regained something of consciousness and asked: "What day is it?"   
  
After the trash was taken out, Adrien and Marinette were in the latter's room. "Mari, it is so hot when you kick ass. Which means you're always hot. I thought about de-transforming and stepping in, but I didn't know whether they'd be scared off because they embarrassed themselves in front of me or that they'll do like nothing happens and get all over me..."  
  
"Don't bother, those two girls are nothing. I can't believe girls like her are so stupid to think that without Gabriel's protection you'd be fair game." Marinette said as she continued to put the final hand on a new piece of clothing.  
  
"Now, what is it that you wanted to show me, Princess?" Adrien asked.  
  
"This." Marinette said as she pulled out a coat with a hood. "If you want to be outside of the public eye and blend in, you can just wear this. The coloring and patterns are so far from the normal Agreste brand they wouldn't dare to associate you with it. There are multiple built in zippers and detachable parts, making it good for cold and hot weather, allowing you to shorten the coat...A few hidden compartments, also one in the hood with a fake wig. In short, an all-purpose disguise coat."   
  
Adrien took the coat and checked it out. A neutral grey, plain like you wouldn't expect. Bright green zippers and a darker grey on the inside. In the hood was a zipper, which upon opening showed a long dirty blonde wig inside. There were zippers in the seam so that when unzipped, you can take out the warmer inner lying, able to split it in a summer coat and a coat for 'in-between' the warm and cold periods. The hood could also be detached and while the coat normally can reach up to his knees, it can be shortened as well. "Marinette, that is so clever and amazing...how long have you been working on it? I hope that you haven't been overworking again to get it done..." Adrien noted in awe.  
  
"Nah, I'm getting better at preventing myself from doing so. Now, it is good that you can disguise yourself, but I think it would also help with being Chat Noir, not able to be recognized thanks to the coat and transforming without having to duck in an alleyway." Marinette said. "I think the rest of the team could use one of these as well. But you deserve to be the first to have it."   
  
"Have I already told you how great you are?" Adrien said.  
  
"Multiple times. But you can always keep on reminding me of it." Marinette answered.  
  
"I thought you were the humble one?" Adrien teased.   
  
"What can I say? Having an amazing boyfriend helps boost my confidence." Marinette said as she then checked her watch. "Speaking of which, I am ahead of schedule so I can permit to take a break and put it to good use by spending time with you."  
  
"And what do you have in mi-" That was all Adrien could say before Marinette grabbed him by the collar, tossed him onto her bed and tackled him down for a very nice make-out session.   
  
Gabriel was frustrated. First, when he was at his company, people were snippy or nervous around him and talked behind his back. He had to deal with buffoons whom couldn't even do their job properly. And due to Adrien pulling a runner, the media had his sights on him. If he were to deliberately antagonize one of his employees to Akumatize him, he would bring unnecessary attention onto himself. So he had to wait until someone else outside of his company would get angry or sad enough. But it seems that he was not getting easy pickings today. Just great, after he had waited long enough to let that last Akuma fiasco down and he was certain he and Nooroo had sufficiently recovered from this, there was no one to use it on.  
  
He felt small spikes at times, but not good enough. For a good champion he needed a bit more...He couldn't raise suspicion from the heroes now, so he had to find one that could try to put up a a bit of a fight. One he didn't expect to get the Miraculouses (that would just be a bonus) but one to make sure the heroes would not think he was planning something big.   
  
It also doesn't help that Nathalie is dropping obnoxious hints on reaching out to Adrien. He was not at fault! The kid never appreciated what he did for him. But once his mother is alive again, he'll crawl back to him and he'll see he was wrong. But seriously, between finding pictures of Adrien between his files and the fact Nathalie always puts two sets of place and cutlery on the table despite the fact he is the only Agreste at the mansion...He considers trying to Akumatize himself again but that would be too risky. So instead he had to bear it and wait, but damn if it didn't get on his nerves.   
  
The next day, when school starts again, Adrien was glad to try out his newest Disguise Coat. Not trusting the reporters and fangirls to not be at the school gates waiting for him. This was going to be the big test to see if it would work. He'd just go into the school unnoticed, quickly change into his normal clothes and continue school, and switch back to the coat once school was over. It would be brilliant. He had to act smooth, like nothing was wrong, as if he was just another student. Adjusting the coat a bit, and straightening the wig that came with the hood, he just walked in, as unassuming as he could. Yes, it worked, no one even batted an eye at him.   
  
He already saw his friends inside. They of course would recognize him in his hoodie, as Marinette has already informed them; But as they were chatting, they briefly flinched as they noticed him, but continued as normal to not give Adrien away. There was some relief visible on their faces as Marinette's little project had worked. Adrien also felt relief. Now to find a bathroom so he could get changed back.   
  
As Adrien went inside, the others could relax. "I dunno about you guys, but I call that a successful test." Marinette said.   
  
"As if it would ever fail, my girl here is a miracle with needle and thread." Alya said as she fist-bumped Marinette.   
  
"I know I shouldn't throw my weight around when things don't go my way anymore, but with the help of Sabrina's dad and some help from Daddy we should have enough restraining orders in place soon. Seriously, people go crazy at the drop of a hat, as the next juicy celebrity detail comes out. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloé said.   
  
"That'd be a huge relief, that would solve most of his problems. If only a restraining order would work on Hawkmoth." Nino sighed. "But at least I feel more at ease."  
  
"Hello, Ladies and gentlemen, but mostly ladies!" an obnoxious voice sounded over the courtyard again.  
  
"Damn you, Murphy's Law!" Nino muttered.   
  
"Let's chase away your Monday blues with a bit of Noel. I'm named after a holiday and for you, Christmas can come early this year." Noel Legrand, bully, jock and idiot extraordinaire said as he arrived in the schoolyard and demanded everyone's attention. Mostly of the ladies, whose faces scrunched up in faces of disgust.  
  
"I am so sorry..." Vincent, the meek little brother of Noel whispered softly towards everyone. He was clearly ashamed and no one could blame him.   
  
"I wonder what is wrong with that guy? It is like someone deliberately created him to get on everyone's nerves." Chloé scoffed.   
  
Marinette saw Vincent bury his face in his hands, as the robotic bull, Bullhead, whom has been a pet and guard dog to him, approach her and nuzzle her leg. Marinette smiled and petted him. "Hey, little guy. It has been a while. You are taking good care of your creator, are you?" Bullhead's robotic tail wagged very dog-like. It reminded her of Fang.   
  
"Hi, Marinette." Vincent greeted. "I see Bully has taken a liking to you. I must warn you, my brother is at his worst again and I know that for some reason he has set his sights on you."   
  
"Nothing new." Marinette said.   
  
"Hello beautiful!" Noel said, as if on cue. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel?"   
  
"Noel, for the 46,357th time..." Marinette muttered through gritted teeth. She had actually counted it. "I...have...a...boyfriend..."   
  
"You mean Agreste? Pf! Why would you have a spindly model when you can have a real man? Hey, didn't he have a row with his pops? Didn't he run away? Must be over something silly. Those models, such divas. They do as much as break a nail and they go hysterical." Noel said, not realizing that was he was doing is as dangerous as kicking a sleeping dragon in the butt. And knowing magic are real, and there being a Dragon Miraculous, those things could very well be real.  
  
"Noel...it wasn't like that, you kept up with the news, right?" Vincent said, trying to warn his brother.  
  
"Eh, they use too many big words on the news, didn't get much out of it, but I'm certain I got enough to know that Adrien Agreste is a prissy rich kid whom needed to be taken down a peg, and not show his porcelain doll face again. He wouldn't be missed." Noel bragged. "So Dupain-Cheng, do I pick you up at eleven and...whoa, that is a nasty twitch you have there."   
  
"I recognize that twitch." Nino said as he took a few steps back. "Everybody step back and don't interfere if you value your life."   
  
"Is is something among the likes of 'let's enjoy the show and bring out the popcorn'?" Alya asked. Nino nodded.   
  
Bullhead opened a panel in his back, and a robotic hand holding a popcorn bowl came out, offering some to our heroes.  
  
"Why, thank you." Chloé said as she grabbed a handful.   
  
Once Adrien got out of his coat and put it in his locker, he stepped out on the courtyard, hoping to have a few minutes left to catch up with his friends before class. But then he heard an uproar outside. "Please don't let it be an Akuma..." he muttered as he ran towards the source of the noise.   
  
He saw the source of the noise, a very angry Marinette had pinned Noel to the ground on his belly, his left arm in a vicegrip and her right foot between his shoulderblades while Noel screamed like a little girl. "I dare you to say that again. I dare you, I double dare you, you (bleep)!"   
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" Noel squealed.   
  
"Marinette! Please stop!" Adrien said as he pulled his girlfriend (was it wrong to think she was hot while mutilating an idiot) of Noel. "He is not worth it."  
  
At his touch, Marinette calmed down. "I'm so sorry but he...You have gone so through much and he rubbing salt on the wound and I am tired of people treating like you are..." She was close to breaking down crying.  
  
"It's okay, Princess. I know you were looking out for me. But his opinion doesn't matter. He is just a guy blowing hot smoke. The people whom matter know the truth and that should be fine..." Adrien said as he hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Noel growled in pain and anger as he got up. He was beaten by a girl. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a pretty girl, but she was so small and weak, to be beaten by her hurt his pride, and seeing her in the arms of pretty boy Agreste just increased his feelings of resentment. "Keep her on a shorter leash, Agreste! That's what you do with little bitches!"   
  
Adrien turned to Noel, a cold look in his eyes that would have killed Noel a dozen times over if looks could kill. "What did you say about my Princess?" he asked.   
  
"What, that she's a little bitch? Because she is, you have her panting in your presence and you even use her as an attack dog." Noel said. "What's up, Agreste? Going to cry? Well, you best go running home to Mommy. Oh wait, you no longer have one, do you?" Once again Noel failed to recognize the danger he was in, but that was nothing new. He seems to be born without a sense of self-preservation.   
  
Caline Bustier was miffed that she was caught in a traffic jam and was almost going to be too late but luckily she barely made it in time. But as she walked into the school, she hadn't expected a fight to break out. And of all the people she would find in the middle of a fight, sunshine child Adrien Agreste would be the last one she would think of. Not to mention the last person to be able to pin down a large, bulky student like Noel Legrand (she remembered giving him detention when he started hitting on her).  
  
"Take that back, you sack of s***. Take it back!" Adrien growled. He sounded much more like a predator asking a prey to beg for its life. Noel stammered.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Miss Bustier shouted. Everyone froze into their tracks. "Adrien, let him go, now!" she said. Adrien reluctantly did.   
  
"Miss Bustier, those two are crazy, they assaulted me." Noel said with the most fake pout she had ever seen in her teaching career, and she taught Lila and Chloé in their less then savory days.  
  
"Don't listen to him, the idiot provoked them." Vincent pleaded to Miss Bustier. Noel growled at his brother, but he quickly backed off and squeaked when Bullhead snorted at him.  
  
Miss Bustier took a deep breath. "Adrien, I know you are going through a difficult period, and Marinette...I know you are sticking up for your boyfriend and are being supportive but you two must know I do not tolerate violence. You are getting a warning and I am contacting your parents...or your godfather in your case, Adrien." she like hell didn't want Gabriel Agreste contacted about this, even if they were able to somehow reach him about it (they never could and whenever they talked, it was through a tablet).  
  
Noel smirked. "As for you, Noel Legrand...This is the fifth time this month you picked a fight, not to mention all the other complaints I heard about bullying, harassment and a long list of your wrongdoings. Your parents are already going to see the principal this week but this is just another thing to add to all the complaints we have."  
  
"I did nothing wrong. People just can't handle my greatness." Noel said as he tried to flex, but he flinched in pain as his arms and body still hurt from being manhandled by the Adrienette couple.  
  
Bustier made a mental note to have a psychiatrist called in to evaluate Noel, because no one could be that stupid, right? "Everyone to class, right now!" she muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marinette. I tried to talk about the high road crap, but I kind of lost it myself. I just...no one talks about you that way. I'm a freakin' hypocrite." Adrien muttered.  
  
"It is all right." Marinette replied. "It is hot when you defend my honor." Marinette blushed.  
  
"You two are hopeless." Alya muttered.  
  
"We're not any better, Alya." Nino retorted. "You got to admit it was satisfying to watch."  
  
"I wonder how I'm still alive." Chloé wondered, as for all the torment she inflicted on Marinette in her past life came to mind.  
  
"I wonder what the deal is with Noel. How can someone so stupid, so delusional exist?" Adrien wondered.  
  
"Not everyone can be a cinnamon bun like you, Adrikins." Chloé replied.  
  
The moment was interrupted when they heard the sound of another fight breaking out. They turned around to see Noel, being pummeled by Kiva of all people. They heard the normally meek boy saying: "What did you say about my mother, you c***!" while Scott and Reece try to pull him off the idiot.  
  
"I counted it, that was literally two minutes before he picked another fight." Alya said.  
  
"Some people are just hopeless." Marinette muttered.  
  
Hawkmoth finally felt an emotion strong enough. "Wounded pride, having been humiliated and bested three times by those whom he perceived weak...Let me sense who it is. What, really? Is there no one else? Anyone?" Unfortunately for him, there wasn't. He sighed. "Oh well, might as well have a good laugh." He infused the white butterfly with his dark energy as usual. "Fly away, little Akuma and...do your thing, I guess."  
  
After picking three fights in the span of fifteen minutes and having his ass kicked all three times, it was decided to not delay the talk with Noel's parents any longer. The jock in question was waiting outside the office, grumbling. The black butterfly approached him, but he wasn't sure which object to enter. The butterfly eventually decided to enter the #1 patch on Noel's jacket.  
  
"Minoscorn, you got beaten up and humiliated, I give you the power to beat them up, yada-yada-yada, give me the Miraculous in return, you know the deal." Hawkmoth said inside Noel's mind. That's odd, he never had any of his other Champions have a mental link with an echo effect. Noel didn't reply. "Hello? Anybody home? I am akumatizing you. You beat people up for me, you try to get Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring for me..."  
  
After a whole five seconds Noel blinked and said. "Dude, you're Hawkmoth!"  
  
"That's what I said, you brainless beefcake'd buffoon!" Hawkmoth growled. "Never mind, I'm just going to akumatize you and let you rampage, have fun!" he said as Noel was engulfed in purple and black smoke.  
  
At the countryside, a couple of sheep were grazing peacefully, no care in the world so far. Suddenly, the air distorted, like there would be during a heatwave. Only it resulted in a long sticky tongue coming out of seemingly nowhere, grabbed one of the sheep, which bleated in panic as it was dragged away, and vanished alongside the tongue in mid-air. the sound of crunching came as the rest of the sheep fled in panic. From the distorting air a pair of webbed feet formed in mid-air and touched the moist grass. A creature that looked like an elephant-sized, horned bullfrog came crawling from beyond the barrier as it let out a croak...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Noel, how I made you deliberately insufferable. How I enjoy letting everyone pummel you.
> 
> But the akuma is not the only threat as another creature crosses the magical barrier.
> 
> And Marinette and Adrien always have each other's backs.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> -When Kiva assaults Noel, that was similar to a time in school when I pummeled a bully whom dared to call my mother a word that starts with a W that you never want to hear your mother called. That is one of the few times I fought back against a bully. I could let them waltz over me, but if you insult my family I would fight them in the streets.
> 
> -I wanted to originally call Noel's akuma form Bulltaur, but it was too similar to the robot Bullhead, so I went with Minoscorn.


	43. Minoscorn Part II

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE** **  
EPISODE 10: MINOSCORN, PART II  
**

Class was in session. But before they got started, Miss Bustier took the Adrienette couple and Kiva apart. "I know that Noel is...troubling. And there should be no shame into standing up for your friends, or loved ones, should they be threatened or insulted. But that should not be a reason to resort to hitting someone, or biting them..."

Adrien and Marinette knew neither of them bit Noel so they turned to Kiva. "You bit him?" They both asked.

"I did...I regretted that. It was awful. He tasted of loser." Kiva muttered. The three snickered at that.

"I can understand where you are coming from. Noel is far from in the right but he will be dealt with and punished for his simply horrendous attitude. I know sometimes the choice may be taken out of your hand and you have to fight back should someone start the fight...But Noel was all talk. But what would be more troubling is that you can lose yourself in it. And you don't want to become something you are not." Miss Bustier said. The three students looked a bit sheepish.

"Next time, just get a teacher or a responsible adult. I know I may have had lapses in judgement in the past; I'm only human. But I still want to try to look out for you, you are my students. Noel will get a stern talking to from his parents, his teacher and the principal and he will be given the appropriate punishment. I know some words are harsh, hard to ignore. And you all have your breaking points. That's why I am not punishing you know. But be careful as violence is sometimes easy to slip into, and it cannot become a habit." 

"We understand Miss Bustier." Marinette said, which was rapidly repeated by Adrien and Kiva.

Miss Bustier put on her best smile again. "Good, now we had this talk, we can continue with class." she said as she guided her students inside, so they could take her seat. "Now class, sorry for the delay. We are going to continue where we left off yesterday, take your textbook to chapter three, page..."

It was then that the wall collapsed as an Akuma burst through it. He was big, almost as big as Steeleo's normal size. He was clearly Minotaur-like with its long horned and hoofed feet. He had a nose-ring, two shoulder guards, one having the #1 symbol on it. He had huge bracelets with chains on them and a collar with a chain hanging from it as well. He wore red and white shorts, and between the blonde hair and the stupid look in his eyes it was easy to guess whom the Akuma was. "I am Minoscorn! I was humiliated, but now I am getting my payback on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Kiva...whatever his last name it."

"It is..." Kiva wanted to say, but he was cut off.

"Don't care, I'll reduce you to greasy smears on the walls and floor!" Minoscorn said.

"Noel?" Adrien said, but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Not anymore, I am Minoscorn. I'm bigger than ever! Stronger than ever..." Minoscorn said as he flexed his muscles.

"More obnoxious than ever..." Marinette quipped.

"More obnoxious then...hey!" Minoscorn said. It was also clear he was not smarter then ever. "Nevermind, I am just going to destroy you..."

Adrien and Marinette were in sync, Adrien quickly handing his spare stash of Camembert (Plagg can bitch all he wants later), handing it to Marinette, who tossed it at the floor in front of Minoscorn as he moved forward, slipped, rolled across the floor, through the opposite wall and out the window, to the ground.

"Whoa...Marinette really IS our Everyday Ladybug!" Alix said in awe.

"Miss Bustier, since the Akuma is after us, I think me and Adrien best hide until the danger has passed." Marinette said.

"And we make sure our friends are safe and nice and hidden." Alya said as she pulled Nino and Chloé from their seats.

Sabrina then stood up and pulled Kiva out of her seat. "And I am going to help Kiva here find a hiding spot." Sabrina said, covering for Chloé and the others.

Miss Bustier didn't look surprised. She tried to act naturally as she said: "Yes, you better do that, and wait until the Miraculous Team has resolved the situation. Hurry along!"

The students in question all got up and walked out. Kiva was immediately pulled away by Sabrina, leaving the five heroes alone, and ready to transform. "You know, do you have the feeling that Miss Bustier is more willing to buy our excuses, for whenever we sneak out and transform?" Marinette asked.

"And does anyone else notice Sabrina is doing things that are helpful with covering our tracks?" Chloé added.

"We can think about it later. We got an Akumatized beefcake to deal with." Marinette reminded them. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Trixx, Let's pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shell on!"

"Pollen, Buzz On!"

Nathalie was out, running an errand for Gabriel. Gabriel was still moping and being stubborn about the current situation not being his fault, but she still had bills to pay and she had to do her job. She wondered why as of late, Gabriel sends her out to check upon things. Gabriel may not show himself in public a lot, but he still is involved in his company. It was one of his two major focuses aside from Hawkmoth. It is almost like Gabriel no longer trusts her to have around and just sends her away to not put up with her.

Maybe he was being childish like he was ever since the fallout with Adrien. Gabriel doesn't handle his emotions well. She wonders if it could cost her job to suggest a therapist. Anyhow, she had dealt with the issue at hand (she had already forgotten what it was, they kind of blend together after a while, and it wasn't that important) and was about to head back to the Agreste mansion when she saw the heroes of Paris hop across buildings. She saw dustcloud in the distance, the type that would appear when a building was being wrecked, the heroes heading towards it. Gabriel has sent another Akuma, no doubt.

She should just turn around and leave. Either the heroes deal with this Champion and things go back to normal for a while (the most likely outcome) or their Miraculi would finally be taken (the least likely outcome) and Gabriel would finally 'fix' things. She should not interfere. Yet she found that when she tried to turn around and leave...she froze up. Not that she was hit by a burst of magic, or had a spell again in the aftermath of the last time she used the Peacock. But it was something...psychologically. She couldn't turn her back on this...

  
Why though? "You know that running away from an emergency when you have the power to stop it isn't the right thing." Duusu whispered to her from inside her pocket jacket.

"I am not a hero. I only used you last time for my own reasons. I don't owe the people of Paris or the Miraculous heroes anything." she said through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that. She saved your life didn't you?" Duusu said calmly before he turned peppy and happy go lucky. "So we can all be friends, yay!"

"I helped her with Powerfist, she healed me in return, I owe her nothing. All debts are paid!" Nathalie muttered.

"Are you really that thick?" Duusu asked annoyed and angry. "You and the heroes helped EACH OTHER with Powerfist. She then healed you, so you owe her one, understand!" Duusu turned sad and mopey. "Why is everything you humans do or think so complicated. Why can't we all get along."

"This...this is an Akuma of the day, I have no doubt they'll be able to handle it. They don't need me..." Nathalie sighed. 'Like Adrien no longer needs me.' she mentally added. But she still couldn't find herself to leave the scene, even if her back was turned to it. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she wondered to herself.

"Maybe you don't like the person you have become. Maybe you want to be a different person. A person you yourself could be proud of? A person Adrien would be proud of?" Duusu whispered slowly, monotone and robotic. Nathalie didn't respond to that. But she acknowledges that Duusu's words carried some truth. She had a double life, and what she would decide next could tip the balance, but whatever outcome would affect her forever. Could she take that risk?

The outskirts of Paris, which separates the nature and the countryside from the big city in question. A hobby equestrian was taking his horse out for a quick ride on these outskirts, to get him some exercise. It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, it was chilly but not actually cold (nothing a good sweater and coat couldn't fix) and it was peaceful...he should know better than to get comfortable on a nice day in Paris, the city where Akuma and as of recent, magical monsters, run rampant.

He soon found the road block when a giant-ass frog with horns landed in front of him, after the thing most likely has taken a huge leap. It startled the horse, whom now stood on its hind legs, knocking its master of his back as it waved its front legs in panic. In that moment of panic, the giant frog quickly grabbed the horse in his mouth, and with sick sounds of crunching and slobbering, ate the poor critter in a matter of seconds. The horse-rider, heartbroken at the loss of his horse but his survival instincts still at their fullest, turned tail and ran as the frog was finishing its snack.

The frog just licked his eyes clean with his tongue. He barely gave a reaction. To him devouring that horse was like how a normal sized frog would eat a fly. He just did what came natural to him. After letting his meal sink in a bit, he decided to hop along further, to explore these new unfamiliar surroundings, and at the same time figure out what other delicious morsels it could devour on its way.

Minoscorn was now engaged in a fight with the heroes of Paris. "I am Minoscorn, I'm the biggest and strongest there is. And once I defeat you, everyone knows I'm the greatest!" he said as he charged at the heroes, whom scatter and dodge him. Ladybug and Queen Bee both shoot out their stringed weapons, wrapping it around his horns. They pull back him back as hard as they can but Minoscorn is an Akuma built around brute force and the two were dragged along.

"Not again!" Ladybug moaned, the experience with the Gargouille coming to mind as she and Queen Bee were dragged along for the ride.

"Don't worry, Milady! I got him!" Chat Noir as he jumped in front of Minoscorn, readied his baton, hitting the Minotaur Akuma over the head with an overhead swipe...thought the impact had left Chat shaking as if he had been using a jackhammer for hours to no end. "H-h-he h-h-h-as a-a-a v-v-very hard h-h-h-head."

Minoscorn shook his head before he snorted, roared and backhanded a vibrating Chat and sent him flying a long distance. Luckily it stopped him long enough for Ladybug and Queen Bee to unwrap their yo-yo and trompo from his horns. He eyed the two Miraculous girls and charged. Carapace jumped in front and held out his shield. Once the Minotaur made contact with his head, Carapace was knocked off his feet, knocked to the ground, and slid across the ground due to the impact. Minoscorn, meanwhile stumbled back.

"Don't hit him in the head, there isn't enough in there to damage and throw him off." Ladybug noted.

"It probably means the groin is off-limits as well." Queen Bee quipped.

"Shall I use my Mirage?" Rena Rouge suggested.

"Nah, not for him. We can easily outsmart him without using our special power. Everyone, spread out, rile him up as best as you can, make sure his attention is divided." Ladybug said. "Hey, beefcake! Why are you wearing pants? People wouldn't be able to tell the difference between your ass and your face if it wasn't for the horns!"

Minoscorn blinked and it took him all of five seconds before the insult sunk in. He gritted his teeth and then roared as he scraped his left foot across the ground, snorted loudly and charged. Ladybug easily avoided the sloppy attempt by leaping over him, kick him between his shoulder blades and make him topple to the ground.

"Hey ugly! If there was a competition for ugly people they would reject you, because there are 'no pros allowed'!" Rena Rouge taunted. Minoscorn turned around and tried to punch her face in, but she easily jumps over the punch and landed on his arm. If with landing you mean digging her feet in and smashing them into the joint of his arm, making him scream in pain.

"Hey dude! You reek! I once went to a farm and the stables smelled better then you!" Carapace continued the taunting. Minoscorn trampled towards Carapace, but he slides under his legs and whacks his leg in the back of his knee joint. Minoscorn continued to scream in pain.

"If I got a euro for every time you did something stupid, I'd be rich in a matter of seconds." Chat Noir said. Minoscorn turned around and smashed the ground with his fists, creating a shockwave that headed towards Chat, whom jumped over it, landed behind Minoscorn, and whacked him in the back, in the same spot Ladybug kicked him earlier, making the big brute stagger.

"You call that fighting, Mr. Pigeon is more dangerous then you, if only for the feather allergies he causes!" Queen Bee taunted. Minoscorn of course fell for the taunt and charged, but Queen Bee jumped in, into his neck and jabbed her trompo in his left eye. She retracted it as Minoscorn held his eye in pain.

The heroes knew it was working. They then started to spread out and shout taunts form all directions. Minoscorn looks around confused and angry, as he doesn't know whom to attack first form under the constant streams of taunts. He then roared out as his shoulder pad glowed and in a burst of black and purple smoke, Moth Swarm Drones appeared. It would make things slightly more complicated, but the heroes have learned how to deal with these Moths by now.

What would bring the actual complications is a certain giant magical frog whom has caught scent of a swarm of magical insects. And to him that smelled like an all-you-can-eat buffet. The frog just hopped onto a building, sticking to its side as it climbed out, people noticing him and started screaming. Once he climbed on top of the building he followed the scent and hopped form rooftop to rooftop, following the scent that made his mouth water.

The frog got close enough to whatever caused that delicious scent. He saw several moth creatures which had to be the delicious morsels he smelled. There was this bovine being that also somehow smelled of magical insect. He would be tasty too. There were five more colorful individuals. Two reeked of different bugs, one of reptile, one of canine and one of feline. Great, some variety in this feast. And they had a magical aura so this meal would be so much more satisfying than the rest of the critters he gobbled up along the way. They were tasty but didn't provide much nourishment.

He couldn't wait any longer. He jumped down from the building, in the middle of the fray. It immediately shocked Akuma, Hero and Moth Swarm Drone alike when it appeared. It then quickly shot out its tongue and devoured one of the drones, the remaining drones basically saying 'Screw this Champion, we're out of here.' as they scattered and ran for their lives.

"Oh come on! This Akuma was relatively easy, why did we have to add a giant frog to the mix?" Chloé groaned.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and opened a new application that came on their weapons' systems shortly after the first creature came through the barrier. "The Magi-Zoology App identifies it as a Minotaur Frog. It's like a magical bullfrog, only fifty times bigger, fifty times stronger and fifty times nastier. It basically eats anything that moves and fits into its mouth!"

"I don't want to get into that guy's belly!" Chat quipped.

As the Minotaur Frog was now gobbling up Moth Drones like a kid on Halloween eating candies, an angry Minoscorn turned to the beast. "Hey, you oversized tub of lard! I was about to turn the tide of this battle and suddenly you're all up in my grill, cramping my style, and eating my minions. So move your bitch ass out of my city!" The Minotaur Frog stared down Minoscorn for a bit, blinking before chomping down its maws over the Akuma's head.

Minoscorn was struggling viciously, preventing the frog from easily swallowing him but at the same time he couldn't get his head out of the giant frog's mouth. "Ah! It's biting me! It's trying to eat my brain!"

"The poor thing will starve." Ladybug quipped. "As much as I hate Noel, we can't have him become a frog's dinner."

"We'll save him...But we don't have to be TOO careful, do we?" Chat asked with a...what else, cattish grin?

"No, no we don't." Ladybug added with another impish smile. She and Queen bee launched their yo-yo and trompo to wrap around Minoscorn's legs, whom were still dangling from the frog's mouth as they pulled, Rena and Carapace grabbing Ladybug's waist, and Chat doing the same for Queen Bee, so they can all pull.

"Make a wish!" Chat quipped.

Hawkmoth would have been angry any other time when a magical creature would interfere with his Akumas, but Minoscorn wasn't really much of a winner anyhow. He did make the idiot his champion because he was bored. But then he got a crazy idea. He felt his Moth Drones were in fear. While they were bound to mindlessly follow his orders, they had some emotions of their own. Could he...well, there was no harm in trying, it is not like he could lose anything important with the Noel guy.

The heroes were pulling at Noel's legs as suddenly he was engulfed in a bunch of black and purple smoke and the Akuma left him, and he suddenly reverted back to human form. The frog immediately felt the change in taste from 'magical beef with insect flavor' to 'disgusting human teen boy whom needed to shower', causing him to spit out the de-akumatized boy.

"I'm covered in frog spit!" Noel moaned.

"You always were a slimy bastard." Chloé said.

"I am not longer an Akuma!" Noel reminded them. "You no longer need to insult me."

"We know. It's no longer necessary, but we do it because we want to!" Rena Rouge said.

The frog then croaked loudly, and it sounded more like a growl. He was having the time of his life with the magical bug buffet and having that ruined by having a disgusting taste of Noel ruined his mood. He even changed colors, from the swampy green and blue to a furious red and orange, to reflect his mood. And it looked like it wanted to crush something in frustration. Noel screamed like a sissy girl, fled the scene...but not before running in a lamp post, then into a wall, and tripping over a garbage can, but he was out of there eventually. Meanwhile the heroes readied themselves. Something told them the Minotaur Frog was going to be much more dangerous than the Akumatized champion they fought earlier.

Nathalie knew that the heroes would be able to deal with the current Akuma easily. The Minotaur Akuma wasn't that bright, that was clear. Brute force wasn't enough to get things done. But when that frog came onto the scene...that was another type of enemy. Not an enemy that can easily be purified. It is a creature that was born magical and probably would be a hell of a lot tougher. If she fought the creature, she would not be interfering in Hawkmoth's plans right? And probably he wouldn't want to have that stupid amphibian eat the Miraculouses before he could use them.

"Feeling adventurous, Nattie?" Duusu teased playfully.

"Just repaying a debt. Duusu, Fan Out!" Nathalie threw away her glasses as Duusu entered the Miraculous and turned it into its more majestic looking form. She stomped with her right foot, the camera standing from the side but the angle changed to the front as the bluish feathery energy traveled upwards, forming her dress and guise around her. The fan manifested in her hand as she spread it out. She smirked from behind her fan as she did a few elegant twirls before setting herself straight and posing all elegantly, with her fan spread out. Once her transformation sequence was done, she noted to herself: "It's just paying off a debt, you're not a hero."

The akuma which had abandoned Noel wasn't out of the picture just yet. Most of the Moth Drones had fled, but one was still nearby, shivering in fear and hiding behind a garbage container in the hopes the scary giant frog, which would no doubt try to eat him if it saw him, would not find him. He then saw one of his brethren, a fellow butterfly, the one energized by the Wielder to bring a Metamorphosis on a target of his choice. His brother in arms entered his butterfly knife and he heard his Master's voice in his head, but it was different than any other time he was spoken to. "My loyal servant, I can sense your fear. My last champion was a dud, but I can always count on my drones. I can give you the power to not only do your duties better, but make you strong enough no predator would try and eat you. Are you prepared to do this?"

The Drone didn't hesitate and purred in response. "Then rise up..." The Moth Drone was engulfed in oily black and purple energy and rose up. After the transformation he was more than a mere Drone. He was still a black outline with glowing yellow eyes, but he was bigger and more muscular. His feet resembled hooves and he had two horn-like appendages on his head. His cape-like wings were still there, but they were larger and more regal to fit his new frame, and his butterfly knife has now become a giant claymore, which he slung over his shoulder. Hawkmoth finished his statement from earlier. "Minoscorn Shin!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how much changed about this chapter from the first draft after I first started writing it?
> 
> I didn't plan for Mayura in Powerfist and that worked out better. I didn't expect her to return so quickly here too and the idea of an Akumatized Drone is also something i didn't plan for a long time.
> 
> It is actually going to be a bit more impactful and a little less of a filler episode this time around.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy. Next chapter will close this episode.


	44. Minoscorn Part III

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE** **   
**

**EPISODE 10: MINOSCORN, PART III**

Vincent became worried when he heard his brother was Akumatized. Now, he wasn't worried that his brother would be stopped, his brother wasn't really all that bright. And he didn't know why he is worried, because Noel cared for no one but himself. However, he felt it was sort of a duty that he should at least see if his brother would be all right. Ms. Mendeleiev was willing enough to allow him to go out (he was one of her best students, and she knew from experience students with Akumatized relatives wouldn't be able to properly concentrate anyways). While he'd rather have stayed in class, he felt that it is the right thing to do to check up on Noel, even if he didn't deserve it. As he scoured the streets of Paris, following the trail of destruction, he then literally bumped into his brother.

"Oof! What the...oh, it's you!" Noel didn't bother hiding the disdain for his little brother. "What are you even doing here?"

"We may not be on the best of terms, but you are still my brother. Felt like it was my duty of sorts to check up on you." Vincent answered honestly.

"I don't need your help. What else could you even do? Bore an Akuma to death with your technobabble? Never mind, I am better, but the Miraculous Heroes are fighting a giant frog thing which nearly ate me."

"Explains why you smell of swamp gunk..." Vincent said.

"Never mind, I'm out of here. If you're as smart as you think you are, you stay away. But if you're not, I won't shed a tear if the frog would eat you." Noel said as he ran for it.

Vincent sighed. "I wonder why I still bother with him. Something is clearly wrong in his head, and it is not the fact that it is empty." He said to his companion robot Bullhead, whom just let out a confused grunt. He then decided to sit down on a nearby bench. He did his duty upon finding Noel. But it didn't make him feel better, and he didn't feel like returning to class. He didn't know what to do or feel at the moment.

The heroes were now up against a giant sized Minotaur Frog. The creature was a predator, with the heroes as its prey. He jumped at the heroes, with speed you wouldn't expect for a creature of that size, the heroes quickly dodging. He shot out tongue, but Ladybug quickly batted it away with her yo-yo. He then took a step back and shot forward with its small but sharp horns out, Ladybug jumping onto its back to avoid. Ladybug slipped though, on its slippery skin. Chat busted in and whacked the creature in the side of its head with its baton. This ticked the giant amphibian off as he pinned Chat under its massive front paw. He opened its maw to gobble up the cat hero, before Carapace's shield hit him between the eyes and sent it staggering back, letting go of Chat. Carapace's rebounding shield was snatched to of the air by its owner.

"Why don't we use the Portal Stones now?" Chat asked.

"For something that big we need a lot of Portal Stones, and we don't have a lot of them on us. So we can only afford using them when we got the big guy knocked out." Ladybug said.

"Or manage to lure it into an industrial blast furnace." Queen Bee suggested.

"As dangerous as the creature is, it not an Akuma but an innocent wild animal. It is just a beast doing what comes to it naturally." Rena Rouge reminded her. "How horrible it may seem."

"Only as a last resort, then?" Queen Bee suggested. They couldn't continue as they had to avoid being snatched up by a huge frog tongue. "Gross..." Queen Bee then readied her trompo. "I'm going to try to immobilize it. Venom!" she said as her trompo became a stinger gauntlet and she rushed at the frog. But the frog then inflates his throat, forming a huge, round, fleshy and rubbery bubble of which the stinger bounced. "You got to be kidding me."

The frog deflated and jumped up, high in the sky so that he was only a black dot. "Take cover!" Carapace said as they spread out and prevented from being body-slammed by a giant amphibian. It shook the ground a bit though as the heroes barely were able to keep standing up. "You know, maybe we should consider not holding back...that and I'm partial to frog legs...bit of garlic..." Carapace muttered.

Whether the frog understood what Carapace said or not, the frog shot out his tongue, and being the slowest, Carapace was just a little too slow as the tongue wrapped around his waist and was being dragged towards the gaping maw. "CARAPACE!" Rena said in panic as she wanted to rush at this frog and murder it with her bare hands.

However, someone was just a bit faster and something blue slashed at the tongue, making the frog let go of Carapace, retract the hurt tongue and its croaking now sounded like whimpering. It looked down upon the heroes and saw the blue thing that hurt him, which turned out to be a battle fan, returning to its owner like a boomerang. Among the chaos, stood Mayura.

"Mayura, what are you doing here?" Ladybug asked. "I'm grateful that you saved Carapace here but..."

"I know what I said last time. What I'm doing now is repaying a debt. Nothing more, nothing less. That and this creature is a distraction and a danger for all parties involved." Mayura said as she took out the glasses she discarded as Nathalie. They were not assimilated in her transformation for a reason. Aside that the transformation fixes eyesight, she needed an object of significance to create an Amok from.

"For someone whom thinks it is a one-off thing you seem quite eager." Chat Noir teased.

Mayura wondered why he spoke to her like that, as if she already was one of the team. She huffed a bit. Why was there something familiar about that impish smile Chat gave her? Anyhow, she needed to get this over with so she could move on with her life. "Let's get this over with..." she said as she plucked a feather from her fan.

However, before she could do anything, something jumped in the middle of the fray, in between the heroes and the frog. It went fast for a few moments but the figure swiped with a sort of huge blade and flipped the much larger frog over, throwing it onto its back. Once the dust settled, the heroes finally got a good look at the stranger. "Is that an Akuma?" Chat asked worried.

"Not sure, he looks quite a bit like a Moth Drone." Ladybug said.

Mayura took a look at Minoscorn Shin, and she blurted out: "He akumatized a Moth Drone." The heroes looked a bit fearful. They never knew Hawkmoth could do that. They didn't think the Moth Drones are sentient enough to be Akumatized.

Minoscorn Shin pointed with his claymore at Mayura, as the holographic butterfly mask appears over his face. "Mayura..." Hawkmoth's voice sounded from Minoscorn. "What are you doing at the side of the heroes. I thought you said you had repaid your debt!"

"It appears I didn't. Not in full." Mayura answered.

"You owe them nothing, you know what their actions are costing me, costing us. Forget about that debt, stand by me and my champion, we need the Miraculouses to put everything right." Hawkmoth said.

"Does it have to be now? Does it have to be like this?" Mayura asked.

"I know you think that you owe them. But you owe them nothing. Stand by me, we can end it now. Then it will all stop, the pain, the suffering, the fighting." Hawkmoth said, letting Minoscorn Shin lower his weaon and reach out to her.

The others knew that Mayura said last time she only helped her for her own reasons. But now seeing it like this...is she associated with Hawkmoth? Did she even do the right thing, or was she sent to deal with a rogue element. Noel was an idiot but he wasn't rogue. The Bullfrog was not within Hawkmoth's control so why was she here? Could they trust her now?

"I know why you do this, why you feel I should do this. I had to give up a lot so that..." Mayura hung down her head. "I have to give up bits of my humanity every day. But don't ask me to abandon my honor. If we were to succeed, will we like whom we've become. What will others think of what we've become?" Mayura felt a tear running down her cheek.

"I have prepare to throw away anything for the mission. I asked the same and you'd say you'd support me. Where is that now?" Hawkmoth asked. However, he couldn't wait for a reply as the Minotaur Frog regained consciousness, and had grabbed the Akuma in its maw and tried to devour it. However, Minoscorn Shin stabbed him on the inside of his cheek, so he Spat the Champion out and flinched back, but no way it was going to give up on its prey that easily. "Better decide fast, Mayura. Because things will get hectic soon!"

With the frog back on its feet and the Akumatized Drone on the battlefield, the heroes rushed back in, ignoring Mayura for now in exchange for dealing with the threats at hand. It went fast, the frog backhanded Minoscorn shin and sent him flying, Chat jumping and knocking Minoscorn Shin out of the air and onto the ground, before rushing at the Minotaur frog. He dodged another swipe of the slimy creature's paw, before climbing up his arm, only for the frog to wrap his long tongue around his leg and then toss him clear across the battlefield. He then charged forward, Queen bee trying to activate Venom again, but the Frog blew it off once again by inflating his throat. However, Carapace whacked him in the back of his head, where he was still vulnerable. He deflated but the frog tossed himself on his back to smash Carapace into the ground.

Rena planted her flute into the middle of the frog's exposed belly, whom croaked as if the wind was knocked out of him. He then jumped back onto his four legs, Rena jumping out of the way. Carapace was lying there, dazed, in the middle of a frog-shaped crater on the ground. He was stumbling as he tried to get back up, and was pulled out of the way when Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his waist and pulled back. Just in time to avoid the Frog's snapping maws. The frog let out a roar-like croak as he went for Chat and Queen Bee, whom were the closest, but then he was charged at in the sides by Minoscorn and rammed him into a building knocking the wind out of him.

He then raised his huge blade to swipe at Chat, whom blocked with his baton, but was forced onto his knees by the Akuma's brute force. Ladybug and Queen Bee wrapped their weapons around his legs and pulled him to the ground. But Minoscorn pulled the string with his free hands and pulled in ladybug and Queen Bee. Once they were close enough he grabbed at random, and got his meaty hand around Queen Bee's throat. Ladybug tried to move in to save her friend, only to have the Minotaur moth Akuma's weapon slam into her and sent her flying, as Chat jumped onto its back and dig his nails into his neck. Minoscorn Shin roared in pain as he let Queen Bee go, but now grabbed Chat's leg and pulled him off him. Now holding Chat upside down by his leg he prepared to impale Chat on that Cloud-sized Buster Sword before Rena and Carapace shoulder bashed into him and knocked him over. Minoscorn Shin got up and raised his blade but the Minotaur Frog got up, and charged into the skirmish, forcing hero and villain alike to scatter.

Mayura sat on the sidelines. No longer knowing what to do. Help Hawkmoth, but abandon her heroes in favor of getting Emilie back? Or aid the heroes, but turning on Hawkmoth and hence losing Emilie? Though would she loose Emilie if she chose Hawkmoth anyways? Emilie...the brooch was hers. Nathalie merely borrowed it. The only thing she knew that Emilie had used it and she was a hero. Would she have approved on how they used the Miraculous to bring her back at any cost?

And if she chose right, to aid the heroes, could she plead and reason with them? Ask them for help? She used to believe Gabriel when he said the Guardian would not help. But what did Gabriel know about the guardian? But would Gabriel lie to her? He had trusted her with so much, like he hadn't trusted anyone else. Though the words of Adrien still rang in her mind, that she was a coward. Adrien's treatment was never part of the mission. It had nothing to do with the Miraculouses but she was roped by Gabriel in keeping Adrien alone, downtrodden, busy?

In hindsight...it all seemed so wrong. What had she been thinking all this time? Who was she really? She no longer understood because nothing seemed to add up anymore. She now had the choice, try to fix a broken family whom may stay broken. Or move on and seek forgiveness that may not be given to her anyways while still being down one loved one? Ok, that makes both options seem bad, but in reality, when looking at the details, there was only one choice that felt right. Mayura plucked a feather from her fan.

Vincent was still sitting on a park bench, Bullhead beside him, resting his robotic head on his lap while petting his creation. However, he soon saw a blue feather floating towards him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't normal once it landed on Bullhead and both he and his robotic pet had a blue holographic mask appearing over their face. "What the..."

"Vincent Legrand, I am Mayura. I am a kindred soul. You feel like you put your efforts into looking out for the wrong person, a person whom may not deserve the loyalty you've shown them. I now call upon your help to restore balance." Mayura's voice sounded inside his head.

"You are clearly not Hawkmoth, but you seem to be of an equal caliber. What are you going to do to me?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing. Unlike Hawkmoth, I am asking your help. Not force your service. Hawkmoth corrupts people through their emotions. I can allow people to weaponize their emotions. I give you the power to summon a Sentimonster...no, that doesn't sound right. A Sentimentel." Mayura answered.

Vincent didn't feel a tug, or the increase in a particular emotion. Aside hearing a woman talking into his head, he felt nothing else. No persuasion, not tugging, she just asked for help. "Tell me what I need to do." Vincent said. Shortly afterwards, Vincent and Bullhead were both engulfed in blue energy.

Back on the battlefield, the five heroes, the Akuma and the Minotaur Frog were still engaged in a heated battle. Due to getting in each other's way when trying to deal with one threat at a time, none were gaining any ground in the fight. The heroes couldn't purge the Akuma, the Akuma couldn't get the Miraculouses and the frog just couldn't get lunch. When all of a sudden the giant frog was grabbed from behind by something. Two robotic arms picked the creature of the ground, then it was lifted over the head of the one whom grabbed him and in a move the heroes had seen in wrestling, the attacker bent back and tossed the frog over his head, slamming its head into the ground.

The frog groaned/Croaked (croaned?) in pain as one of his horns was broken off in the impact. The heroes and Minoscorn Shin looked in surprise. There was an actual mecha standing there, like something that came out of Gundam or Power rangers. It was humanoids, but like with anything they seemed to have ran into today, it has a bull theme, judging from the large bull horns decorating the head. Hawkmoth's mask flashed over Minoscorn Shin's face. "What the..." Hawkmoth said through his monster.

That wasn't the only thing as a distracted Minoscorn Shin was kicked in the face, only seeing the sole of a blue combat boot before being sent flying and seeing stars. The Akumatized creature recomposed itself and saw Mayura standing there. "Mayura, what are you doing?"

"For once, I am doing the right thing!" Mayura said. "Vincent, I leave you and Bullhead to deal with the frog. I got things handled here." The bull mech gave a thumbs up before it then resumed its fight with the frog. She then stood by the heroes.

"Mayura...you think you're doing the right thing, but in reality,you have made a big mistake!" Hawkmoth's voice sounded through Minoscorn Shin. "I will have to take your Miraculous alongside the heroes'."

"You can try..." Mayura said as she unfolded her fan and turned towards the heroes. "You don't have reason to trust me, mostly due to my ties with Hawkmoth...but I know I made a big mistake. While the intentions to use the Miraculous were not used for power, riches or glory, in fact the goal was something far more noble...we have been going about it the wrong way. It took me way too long to realize that. And too much damage has been done to our soul and to Paris. I want to end it now."

The heroes were reluctant. They felt on edge, like this could be a setup. "You think she is being honest?" Rena Rouge asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to trust her because of how she helped us with Powerfist and now here...but what we know now is going to cloud our judgement about those actions." Ladybug said.

"I don't know what to think." Carapace said.

"I may not have been the best person myself before, and I turned out right." Queen Bee suggested.

"But you never deliberately assisted Hawkmoth before." Rena Rouge added.

Chat was silent through the conversation. As the others spoke about it, he and Mayura locked eyes. Chat couldn't help but looking in those eyes felt familiar. He didn't really think, he just...felt it. A sort of instinct. But could he trust it to be right in this case? A few seconds later, he reached a decision. "I think we can trust her." The others turned to Chat. "I cannot explain it but...it feels right. I think she is serious about helping us."

Ladybug knew she had to be logical, but she also trusted her Kitty with all her heart. "All right, we'll give her a chance." She said out loud, but she lowers her voice. "But we are going to stay vigilant." The others agreed with this. With that, the entire Miraculous Team and Mayura took on a battle stance.

They could sense Hawkmoth's anger as he spoke through Minoscorn: "I only wanted to take your Miraculous. But now I want all of you to die!" Minoscorn raised that big arse sword of his as he charged at the heroes, ready to engage once more.

He swiped sideways, but Chat slid under it on his legs as he leaned back as planted his baton into the ground and it extended to hit Minoscorn Shin in the chin and he staggered back. Ladybug and Queen Bee used their stringed weapons to pull themselves up, swing around, then let go and use the momentum to launch a synchronized flying kick that hit Minoscorn Shin in the chest, hard. It sent him flying. He raised his sword and slammed it into the ground, making the pavement crack in front of him and caused the heroes to scatter.

He then heard a wet, loud farting sound as he turned around, and saw Rena Rouge blowing him a raspberry. He rushed at her and his sword went through her...only for her to disappear in orange smoke, and finding out he had cut into a hydrant, the water spewing out from the top. Carapace then jumped in and redirected the stream of water at the villain, making him splutter. Then Mayura came in with her fan and slashed several times with her fan, creating purple cut marks across his chest, from which purple smoke bled.

Mayura was ready to make another move as suddenly she felt incredibly dizzy and staggered. No, not now...She was then hit by a headbutt from Minoscorn and sent flying. She was barely able to keep conscious after that. He was then grabbed from behind as Ladybug had jumped on his back and violently pulls his horns. She wraps her yo-yo around the horns, then she put her feet into his neck, pulled, so that she was almost standing horizontally...and with a yank one of the horns of Minoscorn broke off, while Ladybug landed gracefully with her acrobatics.

"Gah! What is wrong with you! You aren't this violent with akumas!" Minoscorn Shin said in Hawkmoth's voice as he held the side of his head, where the broken horn was, as purple and black smoke bled from it.

"Oh, if it was a human that was Akumatized...we wouldn't need to do this. But you Akumatized a Moth Drone." Ladybug said.

Minoscorn growled and grabbed at her, but she jumped back, and he found Queen Bee rushing in and stinging him in the arm. "NO!" Minoscorn said as he suddenly went stiff due to the paralysis kicking in.

"And now for the finale." Chat said as he snatched the sword from Minoscorn's frozen hand. He then impaled Minoscorn on it, and after an unearthly scream/chirp, He vanished in a puff of smoke like the Drones. Since the sword was part of the Moth Drones' magical makeup, the sword, which was the Akumatized item, also faded away. So now a white butterfly and one Akuma flew from the remains. One swipe from Ladybug's yo-yo later, the Akuma was caught and purified.

Now the Akuma for the day was dealt with they gathered around Mayura, whom was not feeling so hot. "Go help him!" She said as she pointed at the bull mecha that was fighting the frog now. "I am doing anything to keep it together but it won't last. Help them take down the frog before the Sentimentel fades from existence!" She begged.

"She is right." Ladybug said. "We still got another threat to deal with."

"We'll come back to her, right? She may need your healing again?" Chat asked.

"Of course we will, kitty!" she assured him as she and the others rushed towards the other fight.

The frog jumped at the mecha, but it raised its fist, and then smacked it down to knock the creature flat onto the ground. He then grabbed lifted the creature over his head. The frog kicked the Bullhead Mecha in his face and squirmed loose. As the Mecha Bullhead was staggering he shot out his tongue, but it was grabbed. Bullhead Mecha then swings the Minotaur frog around and then let him go, and the Minotaur frog crashed hard into the ground. The frog then took a giant leap into the sky, becoming a dot in the sky. "Did he flee?" Vincent's voice sounded form inside the mecha.

However, the frog came down upon him with a body slam, knocking him to the ground. This knocked the wind out of Bullhead and his pilot as he was pinned down. The Minotaur frog then chomped down upon the arm of Bullhead, and a bovine-like cry of pain sounded as he tried to pull the Minotaur frog of him. It didn't work. It was like the frog was getting stronger. Or they were weakening.

However, they were saved when Chat Noir jumped in, and stabbed his baton into the eye of the Minotaur Frog. It roared in pain as the Bullhead mecha pushed the amphibian off him. "Thanks for the save, you guys." Vincent said.

"You saved our butts out there as well, so we're even." Chat said.

"It is a good time as any, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as a red respirator with black dots came into being. She caught it and looked at it. "Er...can magical frogs have asthma?" she wondered.

"Figure out what it does fast, because Mega-Kermit here is still pissed!" Queen Bee said as she avoided being gobbled up by the angry frog, whom was still kicking.

"Oh, I see a turtle symbol on it." Ladybug said as she looked closer at her Lucky Charm. "Wait, that's it! Vincent, you and Bullhead hold the frog down as long as you can! Carapace, project a Shellter to cover its head!"

"You are the mad genius." Carapace said, shrugging. He was more then used to Ladybug's odd ideas.

As the angry frog was flailing around, the Bullhead mecha tossed itself on top of the frog, pinning it down. "Do it, now!" Vincent said from inside his mech.

"Shell-Ter!" Carapace shouted as a green sphere engulfed the head of the frog, whom kept croaking angrily and wouldn't sit still but it started to look a bit woozy. The frog then stopped struggling and fainted due to a lack of air. Carapace then dropped the shield. "Whoa, that one was a toughie."

"At least we can now send him back home with the portal stones." Ladybug said as she pulled a bag of the magical gems from her yo-yo. "We may need all the ones we have for this." She poured out the contents in her hand and tossed them at the giant slumbering frog, a portal big enough opening, sucking the giant behemoth of a frog inside, and then closing. Everyone sighed in relief. "One more thing...Miraculous Ladybug!"

Once the respirator was tossed in the air, it exploded into a swarm of magical ladybugs, whom fixed the damage as usual but also restored the poor animals that the Minotaur Frog had eaten. The sheep farmer and the horse rider were relieved and touched that their beloved animals were alive and well. The frog would be hungry again when it got home, but hopefully he will stick to the magical world and the prey he could find there this time. 

The Bullhead mecha's chest opened up, revealing Vincent in some kind of mini-cockpit. He hopped out, and in a flash of blue, Bullhead returned to his pet-sized form as a feather left his body. "That was awesome!" Vincent said. "Now, I don't know what this Mayura chick is thinking, but I feel better then I have in a long time. I felt that I vented some frustrations...by punching a giant frog. Man, life is weird."

"I want to thank you for assisting us today, Vincent. No worries about your brother, he was easily dealt with and quickly..." Ladybug said.

"I know, I ran into him on the way here. I hope that by aiding you I could make up for him giving you a bad time. But you actually should thank Mayura, for allowing me to get the power needed to help you...wait, where is she?" Vincent asked. 

The heroes looked around, but found her nowhere to be seen. "The little birdie has flown off yet again." Carapace muttered.

"Wait, if she knew about Hawkmoth, shouldn't she have been able to give us a hint about him? I mean...Dang it!" Queen Bee groaned. 

"Never mind that for now, she didn't look so well, like she was sick." Chat said as he looked around in panic. "What if she gets hurt or she drops down somewhere where no one will find her or..."

"You seem to have gotten awfully attached to her. I am glad she was our ally for now but..." Rena pointed out.

Chat sighed. "There is something familiar about her, but I cannot put my finger on it what. Something I see in her eyes. But I cannot figure it out..." Chat took a few breaths. "But the way she staggered and weakened, the fainting spells, the dizziness. I've seen it before. It was what happened to my mother before she...disappeared." 

The others looked in shock. Especially Chloé whom looked like she was beating herself up on the inside silently and gritted her teeth. Ladybug puts her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, we will get to the bottom of this. But I wouldn't be worried about Mayura. From what we've seen of her, she is a fighter. She'll not go down that easily." 

"I hope she is fine too. I want to thank her. Because of this, I feel...more confident then ever. Like I can take on the world?" Vincent said.

Ladybug took a deep breath. "You best go back home, your family might be worried. Let us deal with the rest. It is kind of our job after all." Ladybug said with a smile. She then heard her earrings beep, her teammates' Miraculous doing the same shortly afterwards. "After we've recharged. Let's bug out, people." The heroes then scrammed. Their job for the day wouldn't be done though, as they would still want to scour for hints of Mayura.

Detransformed, in an abandoned alleyway, a heavily panting Nathalie was sweating and barely standing. Duusu hovered over her. "Oh dear, you don't look so hot. You best take some rest." Duusu said worried. Then he switched to happy go lucky. "But that was great, the first Sentimentel in decades! You used it for completely the right reasons this time." Duusu then looked annoyed and grumpy. "But you should be careful in the future about picking your battles, the Peacock still strains you." 

"I'll be fine." Nathalie said. "I made the right call. But I also painted a huge target on my back." Nathalie got herself up, though barely. "I know too much about Hawkmoth. Gabriel will hunt me down to the ends of the Earth." 

"You can run and hide...You could go to the police or something. Tell Ladybug and Chat Noir, they can make a plan to take him out for good." Duusu suggested.

"There are a few problems with that..." Nathalie said. "One, I made a vow with Gabriel and Emilie years ago, and not a normal vow. A magical vow. To keep their secrets. I could not spill them if I wanted to. After all, Gabriel and Emilie wouldn't have liked it if someone got their hands on you and Nooroo." Nathalie said. "That one really bit me in the ass just now. Second, if Adrien finds out, it will break him even more. He already is so emotionally fragile right now." 

"So, what can we do then?" Duusu asked worried.

"We'll have to finish it ourselves." Nathalie said.

"You can barely stand, let alone fight." Duusu said.

"I'll rest up a bit, and then I'll take it to Gabriel. He has to see reason even if I have to beat it into him." Nathalie responded.

"You cannot rest up 'a bit'. You'll need to rest a lot, and time is a luxury you probably don't have." Duusu argued.

"I'll have enough time to do what I need." Nathalie said. She has hit a point of no return. Now she is going to make the best of it.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be three parts, but the episode will have a fourth and definately final part.
> 
> 'Sentimonster' is a good term for a creature created by the Peacock Miraculous with evil purposes. However, when used for good, I think the term Senimentel (Sentiment + Sentinel) would be a good phrase to name its creations.
> 
> This episode really got away from me. I meant it to be a simple filler with some shits and giggles but accidentally got the Mayura plotline going along again and then came the Sentimentel bull mecha and I do not regret that!
> 
> I think the Miraculous Ladybug can fix all magical damage, not just that of fellow akumas, so the minotaur frog's prey are alive again.


	45. Minoscorn Part IV

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE** **   
**

**EPISODE 10: MINOSCORN, PART IV**

It was after a final cleanup and patrol following the fight against the two versions of Minoscorn and a Minotaur Frog, they still hadn't found Mayura. Of course, if she had detransformed, they wouldn't recognize her, as they don't know whom she was behind the mask. They hoped that where ever she was, she was okay. Now the fight was over and their search amounted to nothing, they had to return to school. Miss Bustier greeted them with a kind smile. "I'm glad to see you are all right, and your parents and guardians will be too. I hope you didn't have a run-in with the Akuma?"

"No, we got ourselves a really good hiding place." Adrien assured her.

"That's a relief. Well, since you missed a few classes, you will have to get caught up. I'm sure one or several of your classmates would like to borrow you their notes." Miss Bustier said. "Now the only person missing as of now is Mr. Legrand himself, he still has a talk with the principal to get to."

"That won't be a problem, Miss Bustier!" a voice sounded. Vincent Legrand walked in. Bullhead now had Noel Legrand trapped in his horns like they were an over-sized pincer, as Noel struggled and let out a series of profanities. "I managed to catch up to him after he was de-akumatized."

"Let me go! I did nothing wrong! People just can't handle me. They are too weak! Let me go!" Noel said, his struggling being to no avail. Everyone else sighed. That was going to be a long talk Principal Damocles will have with the Legrand family. Noel was soon forgotten once the robot bull and Vincent had carried him off.

The rest of the school day didn't last for that long. Adrien was just happy to go home, with his Uncle Greg. "I see you tomorrow, hot stuff?" Marinette asked as she kissed her boyfriend.

"A moment away from your gaze is eternity passed." Adrien said.

"You Shakespearian dork!" Marinette said as she flicked his nose with her finger. "Just don't try to feel too down, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"You are not just 'anything', Princess." Adrien said. "You are my 'everything'. And I need you."

"If we keep being sickly sweet, we're here all day." Marinette said as she gave her boyfriend another kiss. "Bye, sweet cheeks." she said as she headed home.

Adrien smiled with his signature dopey love-struck kitty grin. He stepped outside the school gates. Like he expected, his Uncle Greg stood there, ready to pick him up. However, there was someone else standing beside him, someone he hadn't expected. Nathalie was talking with Greg. They noticed him arriving and stopped talking. Nathalie started fidgeting and look nervous, so unlike her normal composed behavior. "Nathalie?" Her name is all Adrien could say for the moment, due to several mixed emotions welling up inside him.

Greg looked at Nathalie and then at Adrien: "I think she has something that she wants to tell you." he then gestured for Nathalie to step forward.

"Hi..." she said, more nervous then she ever looked before. "You probably already heard from Greg that I came by to drop off some of your stuff but I..." Nathalie said. "I didn't dare to come in because I was ashamed of myself. Because you were right in that I was a coward."

"I...didn't mean...I shouldn't have said it like that." Adrien stammered.

"No, you were right. I have been a coward. I just...I have been a terrible godmother. I should have spoken up more against your father in the past..." Nathalie said.

"I don't like to refer to him as my father anymore." Adrien interrupted.

"Right, I should have done more to try and talk sense into Gabriel in the past. I have been trying to do that since you left but I don't think he is listening." Nathalie said. "I heard an Akuma was after you today, are you okay?"

"Nothing to worry, I had a good hiding spot, and the Akuma wasn't terribly bright." Adrien reassured her.

"That's a relief." Nathalie said. "Adrien...I am so, so sorry. I should, I could have done more but I allowed myself to be pushed around and you had to suffer for it. It's ok if you don't want to talk to me again or call me godmother again, but I couldn't be running away forever and...even if it is too late, I didn't want to be a coward for once in my life."

Adrien looked at her with a puzzling look. "I am not mad, Nathalie. I am not happy but I am not mad." Adrien said. "I think that in time I may want to forgive you. Because you realized you were wrong and some part of me wants to believe you want to do better. Maybe I'm not willing to lose more people in my life but...I think things can get better."

Nathalie's face softened. This was more then she already could hope for. "Thank you, Adrien." she said as she hugged him. Adrien was clearly surprised by this. Nathalie let go as she jumped back. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"No...it's fine, it feels nice." Adrien said honestly. Nathalie felt relieved and smiled. She then started to violently cough. "Nathalie?"

"Nattie, that is some nasty cough, your lungs almost came out, are you okay?" Greg asked worried.

"I'll be fine...I just got a really bad cough as of late. Maybe I'm coming down with a little cold or something. I'm just going to bed early and take some herbal tea, and it will be over quickly."

"Just...don't overwork yourself, okay?" Greg said. "There are still people whom care, you know?"

"I'll try to...No, I will keep that in mind." Nathalie said. "I am going to rest up. I promise I'll keep in touch. Should you hear something odd in the next couple of days...Don't be discouraged, okay? You two, keep going as you are now. Don't...don't try to give in to despair, okay?" she said. The two looked oddly at her, but nodded. Nathalie then took her leave.

"Did she feel off to you at the end?" Adrien asked Greg. "You think she is going to do something foolish?"

"Nathalie may be many things, but foolish isn't one of them. Even when misguided, she always took the logical approach." Greg assured him. "Now, let's go home before any fangirls show up. I am pretty sure you only have eyes for one special girl whom you were being adorkable with a few minutes ago." This got a chuckle out of Adrien. While the feeling of worry hadn't faded, he decided to believe in Nathalie, and in Mayura.

After Marinette came home, had dinner and got her homework done, she phoned Alya about earlier. "How are things with Mayura coming along?" she asked her dear friend.

"Not easy. We know nothing about her, aside that unlike us she is not a child. We know because during her first bout she kept reusing the Amok, so she didn't have the countdown. But that doesn't narrow it down enough. Though people probably have noticed Mayura, they still won't know a lot about her. I wonder if I should put it on the blog though so people can keep a lookout?" Alya responded.

"You do recall her ties to Hawkmoth? We don't want to lead him to Mayura by accident, and if she indeed had former ties with him which she severed, she may have ended up on his hit list?" Marinette said.

"I'm not sure if we can trust her to the fullest. But maybe we can keep it on the down-low until we have more info. You are right into not jumping into things too hastily." Alya responded.

"Oh, wait...I got another incoming call, asking for a three-way conversation. It's Chloé." Marinette took the call. "Bonjour?"

"Hey Marinette, Alya, got any more news on the Mayura front?" Chloé asked.

"None yet." Marinette answered. "We want to know what we're looking for without putting a target on her by Hawkmoth."

"We have to keep a low-key investigation. But we can't be heroes all the time and we're going to need someone whom has to be in the know about...you know, if we want to pull that off. But Fu is getting on in years and I am not sure whom else may fit the bill." Alya explained.

"We can perhaps bring in Lila. She wanted to build up her civilian life again but she asked to call in case of emergency. And her mother is a diplomat, that means she probably will have some connections?" Marinette suggested. "I need to talk to her as Ladybug though before we can do anything."

"It is a viable option, but I want to add my own suggestion. Sabrina could be of use." Chloé noted.

"Sabrina?" Both Marinette and Alya asked.

"I suspect she knows about me being Queen Bee. And of course it wouldn't be hard for her to deduce your identities. But she has clearly not spread the word and kept quiet. In fact she seems to readily go along with all my excuses and gives me chances to get away and transform...But I have to verify with her first before I can say that for certain." Chloé said.

"Ok, so she may know who we are but what skills..." Alya began.

"Don't underestimate her." Chloé said, defending her redhead friend. "She has real detective skills, learned from her father. She put them to good use, and she has several good contacts. Those two came in handy when I used to ask her to run errands for me when I was a brat."

"Sorry..." Alya said shocked. "I suggest you two talk to your targets, update me as fast as you can. Even if we don't find out about Mayura, this may still be beneficial in the long run. We are not closer to finding Hawkmoth on our own, and a network may come in handy." Alya said.

"We all know what to do. Alya, you inform Nino, and Chloé, if I can't reach Adrien in time, you can inform him over the developments. More powerful creatures break through the barrier and Hawkmoth is clearly experimenting with the full extent of his power, and we may lose a potential ally if we don't figure this out. We have to step up our game." Marinette said in her 'leader voice' and both Alya and Chloé agreed. Hopefully they will able to make this work.

"No! I won't go, you can't make me!" The shouting came from Noel, and he was not agreeing with what his parents and the principal had told him.

"You leave us no choice..." Noel's father, whom looked a lot like his eldest son, but smarter, kinder and with a thick, blonde mustache. "You bully students, harass girls, disrupt peace, don't bother to do your school work, cause trouble and don't think we have forgotten that stunt at the robot competition. A new school for troubled youths just like yourself is the best option, they'll knock those nasty habits right out of you."

"You betrayed me, my own parents, you should be on my side!" Noel screamed.

"We are on your side, and that's why we do this." Noel's mother, a short chubby woman with brown, curly hair. "If we don't fix this outrageous behavior you will get into trouble later in life, and for you get a chance at salvaging your future, we'll have to do this."

Noel spat out a series of curses, but then he was taken back into a vice grip by Bullhead's horn clamp, as a mechanical arm extended from the bull's back, showing a brush with soap on it and stuffed it in a struggling Noel's mouth. Noel's father then turned to Principal Damocles. "I am so sorry, I didn't teach him those words. I don't even know what we did wrong. Vincent turned out as such a good young man, I don't know what Noel's problem is."

"Yeah, unlike Noel, Vincent is one of the top students of that year, only matched by the likes of Max Kanté and Adrien Agreste..." Principal Damocles said as Noel went red in the face and screamed. They didn't know if the foaming was his own doing or the soap, but he looked rapid. "Oh, it seems his brother is a touchy subject."

"Bullhead, be a dear and please carry Noel outside, otherwise we will not be able to properly talk with the Principal." Noel's mother asked. The robot bull nodded, shaking Noel around a bit more as he dragged the kicking and screaming jock along, as the jock's parents would continue their talk with the principal. No one else gave a f***.

Meanwhile, Adrien had to go from school to his next appointment with his therapist. Dr. De La Mer was a kind looking woman with short red hair and freckles and a pair of glasses to make her look professional. "How are you doing, Adrien? Anything interesting happening this week?"

"Oh, things are looking up. My girlfriend made a special privacy coat so I don't get harassed when going out. It is a huge relief. There was an akuma, a bully whom trash-talked me and my girlfriend. But he was quickly disposed off and I wasn't in real danger." Adrien said. He sighed a few times. "There are a few people I'm worried about. Now, there is this...person. We only met her a few times. Both times she has been a help. But she has ties to some less savory people. But in the end she decided to help us instead of them, she made the right choice...but we haven't seen her since. We don't know why she keeps distance or why she doesn't want to share what she knows because...the people she used to have ties too are people that should not be going free. And I'm worried for her."

"That is more then normal. Lot of good people can make bad decisions and get caught up into dangerous situations. Now, this sounds like something the police..." Dr. De La Mer said.

"Oh, someone is already one the case." Adrien said quickly. It was not exactly police, but superheroes counted, right? "They have capable people on it and I'm sure they'll eventually resolve it. But she was not the only one I worry about. I have told you about my godmother, my father's personal assistant..." the Doctor nodded in understanding. "She came by to apologize. She was never as bad as Gabriel but she went along with everything he said. But she seems to have...found her bravery to stand up to him again, and wants to make things right. She apologized and...I accepted it for the moment."

"Are you bothered?" Dr. De la Mer asked.

"No...yes...I am not forgetting what she did, but I want to forgive. But I don't know if I was too hasty. But I felt she may genuinely be sorry and...I already lost so many important people in my life and I couldn't cut her out. Nathalie, unlike Gabriel admitted she was wrong and...am I being too much of a doormat again?" Adrien said.

"I mentioned before that good people can make bad decisions. It is not wrong for someone whom admitted their wrongdoing and wanting to make up for it, to be given a second chance. It is not weakness, but strength to forgive instead of carrying a grudge. As long as you can say for sure she is genuine, you should not feel bad for it." The doctor said. "And it is not wrong to not just drop people easily. Since your upbringing was quite isolated and lonely, you don't want to just abandon people."

"I did for Gabriel though." Adrien noted.

"From what you told me and from what I've been able to confirm, you were right. It was not a healthy relationship of father and son. In fact, maybe Gabriel could do with a therapist himself." Dr. De La Mer said.

"He'd never go for it. He doesn't believe in therapy or shrinks. He thinks that his rep may suffer or that it may be perceived as weakness. Luckily Uncle Greg assured me it is not and it has helping me quite a bit..." Adrien said as he suddenly let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Is there something else you want to address, Adrien?" Dr. De La Mer said.

"I am still unsure what to do with my life. For a long time, my activities, my future was determined for me. I have the choice now to do what I want with my future but I still don't know what I want. But I have little in terms of interests of my own, and I am still trying to think of whom I am outside of Adrien Agreste and..." Adrien babbled as he then shut himself up.

"Mh...maybe you can try to think not of what you can already do or what you enjoy doing...But what traits define you. Whom is Adrien Agreste, not the model, but the teenage boy. What does he value more about anything else? Not specific people I mean like your godfather or girlfriend, but a trait..." Dr. De la Mer asked.

"I..." Adrien thought for a few moments. Maybe more then a few moments. "I like to help people." He wasn't lying. He saved people as Chat Noir, tried to cheer them up or comfort them after they were deakumatized, and he would do anything for his friends even when he himself used to have such a busy life. But superhero isn't a career, it is more of a mission. But he could also help people outside of the mask... "I have been given a lot to think about now. I cannot say anything for now, but I think I have a direction I want to go."

"That's good. Even if it is just a concept, a concept can become more. I suggest that you keep thinking it out over the next few days and perhaps talk to some people whom may give you advice on the direction you want to take your life in." Dr. De La Mer said.

"If it is not too late to go in that direction..." Adrien said.

"Adrien, you are sixteen. You are still young, there are still so much endless possibilities for you. It is not something you should worry about. As long as you have an idea on where to go and you are willing to work to get there, it should be fine." Dr. De La Mer. "That's all the time we have for today. I feel like we may have made some progress, what about you?"

"I think it was a good talk. Thanks, Madame de La Mer." Adrien said with a smile.

"It's nothing. It is my job to talk to people." she replied with a warm smile. "So, for next time, does Saturday work?"

"I'll be spending the time with Kitty Section." Adrien handed. "And Monday after school I have a appointment with my new dietitian, you got a slot on Tuesday?"

"Tuesday I have a slot open at six PM." Dr. De La Mer responded.

"Perfect. I'll take that slot. Thanks again, ma'am. And tell Ondine I said 'hi'." he said as he grabbed his coat of the rack.

"I will. Bye Adrien." Dr. De La Mer said. After the payment for the session was done, and Adrien left for home, it was time for her to close up for the day. After stacking most of her papers and important stuff in her briefcase, she quickly grabbed the picture that was on her office's desk. A younger looking redhead, which was obviously Ondine, Kim's girlfriend and the heroes' friend from Mendeleiev's class. Dr. De La Mer saw herself in the picture with a t-shirt that said 'Number One Mom'. She sighed happily as she stored the picture in the drawer of her desk.

Gabriel was inside his lair, staring out the window. He hummed softly in displeasure. He heard something behind him. "Hello, Nathalie." he said, his expression not changing. "You got a lot of nerve, showing up after you betrayed me."

Nathalie's eyes were cold and steel-like, and if looks could kill, Gabriel would be dead. "You are the real traitor. You betrayed everything...everything Emilie believed in. You betrayed me, by trying to force me to discard my honor, and you betrayed your son by treating him like a trophy instead of an actual son. I should have never let you put on that Brooch. It has caused so much grief...so much hurt. To the people of Paris...to me, to Adrien, to everyone! We thought a bit of suffering would be worth it, that after the wish everything would be okay. But we were just kidding ourselves. Things will never be as they were before." Nathalie said.

"What are you going to do, Nathalie? Take the brooch from me? Condemn Emilie?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't you 'Emilie' me...The brooches are both being returned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They know the guardian, the guardian will fix it." Nathalie said.

"You think that if they know who you are, whom I am, that even if you get past the vow that you will be trusted? If I go down, you go down with me." Gabriel said.

"I am willing to take the tumble. I already messed up enough. I made mistakes and I am ready to owe up to them. I take responsibility for my actions. For once in my life I am going to do the right thing. For once I am not going to be a coward..." Nathalie said as she removed her glasses and put her glasses aside again. "Duusu..."

The peacock kwami flew out of his hiding space. "With you all the way, Nattie." Duusu said calmly, before switching into a happy go lucky mood. "Let's kick his butt!"

"...Fan out!" in an instant, she transformed into Mayura, in a burst of blue energy. This time there was no fanfare, not badass entrance of elegant posing. She immediately plucked a feather from her fan. "One last chance, Gabriel. Stand down, give me the brooch. Emilie will be healed, but no one else have to be hurt. It doesn't have to be about you...we can end this peacefully. If you try hard enough...the family can be healed, not with magic, but with a bit of human decency."

"You think you have the upper hand here?" Gabriel turned around and from the shadows, hundreds of Moth Swarm Drones crawled out. Their predatory purrs filled the room, they sharpened their butterfly knives against their claws, spreading their wings menacingly, their jerking movements unnerving.

Mayura looked in disgust at Gabriel. "Why do you insist on being the villain? It won't matter if you think you can erase it. It is not what Emilie would want. It would not change you hurt your son. It doesn't change that others had to suffer..." She sighed.

"You know, you remind me of Emilie at this very moment. She did the same you know, she begged me to stop. She begged me to not lock her and Adrien off from the world. She begged me not to play with forces beyond understanding. She was so convinced that I was in the wrong, she wouldn't listen to reason. And you are doing the same. You wavered, you allowed yourself to be misguided." Gabriel said softly.

Mayura's eyes went wide. She had a realization. "Emilie realized what a monster you were. She didn't don the Miraculous because she wanted to relive her past. She wanted to use it to get away from you. You forced her hand and hence she is in coma now..." she breathed heavily, due to her world being turned upside down, due to anger welling up inside her. "You didn't seek out the Guardian for help because he would bring back Emilie as she was before. But you wanted the Miraculous to not wake Emilie up, but to mold her in your image, to your vision..."

"If I brought her back the normal way she'd still be flawed. She would still think I was wrong. I have to fix her. You also need to be fixed, Adrien needs to be fixed...and then I'll fix Paris. A city full of useless pawns, none whom could do their job proper when under my thrall, whom paint me as the villain just because they don't understand my noble goal..." Gabriel said. He looked mad in every sense of the word.

Nathalie would look ill if her blue complexion would allow her to pale. It was like she saw Gabriel for the first time. "You are insane! You...you're sick."

"I am not sick. I am the only one whom knows what is right, and I am surrounded by fools whom just don't get my vision..." Gabriel said as he touched his brooch.

Nooroo flew out of Gabriel's jacket. "Master, I beg you. The madness has gone on long enough. You think you will fix everything, but you'll only destroy..."

"SILENCE! You will not speak another word. You will never speak again. You will only speak when I tell you to!" Gabriel said. Nooroo slumped in the air, unable to defy the one whom holds his Miraculous. "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" In a flash of purple energy, he transformed back into Hawkmoth. "Now, Mayura...if you want to play the hero, you are welcome to try."

"You have been standing around in your lair and let others do the job, but I am not afraid of getting my own hands dirty." Mayura said as she fiddled with the feather in her hand. She noticed the Moth Drones slowly approaching her. "As for these bugs...They don't scare me! Amok!" she turned the feather blue and they entered the glasses she discarded earlier. Then all of a sudden, a blue blob of oily blue energy formed and took the shape of a Minotaur Frog, not unlike the one the heroes defeated earlier. Only it had Mayura's colors, shades of blue with magenta accents. "Feast...dinner is served!"

Feast let out a huge croak/roar as the Moth Drones scattered and the huge blue frog started snatching the moths out of the air with its maws, or grab them in his paws to then stuff them in his maws, or shoot out his tongue and resulting it in once again being stuffed in his maws. Mayura shot forward, fan spread as Hawkmoth pulled the sword out of the hidden sheath inside his cane, it clashing with Mayura's weapon, sparks flying out as they collided.

At Greg's place, Adrien and Greg were having dinner. Adrien was a bit silent. Greg didn't ask at first as he wanted Adrien to take the first step, hopefully him learning to take initiative. "Uncle Greg..." Adrien asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but you can ask another question." Greg said jokingly.

"I...I kept wondering what I want to do in life now. I thought a bit. Now, I always had an admiration for people whom go out of their way to help others. Mostly the superheroes of Paris, but...you as well, for setting up that hospital." Adrien said.

"Africa is a place that needs more good hospitals, but you are still a bit young to suddenly decide to skip continents..." Greg said.

"No, not like that. But it is sort of an inspiration. Maybe I could, in the future, help set up...I dunno, something of a Youth Center? A place where kids can go to when they have nowhere else to go? Because they have no one; or because the ones they have are no good to them..." Adrien said.

Greg's spoon was halfway towards his mouth, as he lowered his spoon and the bite that came with it back into his bowl. "That is a very noble goal, Triple A."

"Yeah...Gabriel always looked after his own interests. But I want to look out for others. I am going to work hard to make it a reality. But I would also want to ask you for help. You may not be a medic but you still did everything to make sure others good good healthcare, you made the right connections to have it happen. I want to learn that from you."

Greg sighed, looking happy. "Triple A, I am proud of you, that you want to do that. Though one thing at the time. You have to work out a concept, learning how it works, that sort of stuff..."

"Yeah, I know I need to work out the details. But I am sure I will have a lot of support. And I know I can make it a reality." Adrien said.

"No doubt about it, kiddo!" Greg said as he ruffled Adrien's hair. "Now, let's finish dinner and then write down what you already got, ok?" Adrien beamed at that. Most of the choices he made or the things he didn't want to do were not supported by Gabriel. So he needed someone whom would be behind him. And what godfather would he be if he weren't that person?

In Hawkmoth's lair, the clash continued. Mayura wouldn't have to worry about the Moths, as her idea of using a Sentimentel in the image of their natural enemy would be enough to handle them. She and Hawkmoth clashed their weapons with such speed, metallic sparks flying off with each clash, they move so fast that you barely can keep up with the naked eye. At one point they clashed but they kept pushing their weapons together, the blade of the sword and the fan pushing as they tried to overpower each other. Hawkmoth still had the staff sheath in his other hand and tried to bludgeon Mayura with it but she grabbed his wrist before he could hit her with it. They then just continued trying to overpower each other.

But Mayura planted her foot in Hawkmoth's stomach, then kicked off and broke off with a backflip as Hawkmoth staggered back. Mayura landed and delivered a sweep kick, knocking the cane out of Hawkmoth's hand. Though she couldn't do the same for the sword as he took a step back and then tried to stab her with it, but she moved sideways and then grabbed his arms and twisted it. Hawkmoth's teeth gritted in pain, before his grimace turned into a grin. Then Mayura felt something hit in her in the head. She staggered as she saw the can had flown back to Hawkmoth on its own. Hawkmoth then tried to lash with his sword at her, but a big, meaty arm blocked the way, as Feast formed a shield with its arm and the sword bounced off its tough skin. He then continued trying to gobble up all the Moths he could find.

Hawkmoth summoned one of his butterflies and infused it with energy, intending to akumatize one of his Moth drones again. Mayura was faster though, as she folded her fan and shot it out as a huge dagger, as she then impaled the Akuma onto the wall, the butterfly dying as the dark energy left it, and Hawkmoth having wasted his energy. But Mayura's fan was still stuck to the wall so he didn't waste time rushing forward. Without her weapons, and the long reach of his weapons, he would be able to force her on the defensive. He did just that as she tried to dodge all his sword swipes and blows from his cane.

However, Hawkmoth was hit in the head instead and found that similarly to his cane, the Fan had as if on telepathic or telekinetic command, had returned to Mayura on its own. Now with her fan back and Hawkmoth dazed, she swiped at his face, the silver cowl cut as if there was a scar. Hawkmoth's teeth gritted in anger again as he lashed out, getting a lucky shot with his cane and knocking her onto the ground. He advanced on her but she landed a double kick in his chest and sent him flying back. Hawkmoth dropped his weapons in the process. She then split her fan in two and impaled both the sword's hilt and the cane on them, pinning them on the ground and cutting them off from Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth thought that by both being weaponless they would still be even. However, he thought wrong. They became a flurry of punches and kicks first, going rapidly to follow with the naked eye, but one hit from Mayura on hawkmoth's arm had the villain scream out in pain as his arm felt limp as he held it. Then he was kicked in the knee, forcing down down and one sweep kick knocked him flat on his back.

Mayura panted. Hawkmoth was tougher then she had expected, but she was not the owner of three black belts for nothing. She approached Hawkmoth to deliver the winning blow, and take the brooch. However, she found herself staggering but not because of the damage of the fight. "No, not now..." she muttered. She had wanted to finish it before the peacock's side effects kicked in. She could endure it long enough to take the brooch and get away, she'd be golden. She reached out, desperately trying to keep herself strong. But Hawkmoth recovered and kicked her hard in the face, knocking her down.

She could barely breathe, she was dizzy...Either she'd be knocked out or she could pass out from the side effects. As of now, she felt like she couldn't win this...No, she would not give up, not give in, she'd remain defiant. She tried to scramble up, but couldn't stand on her legs. Hawkmoth towered over her. He was still limping and holding his arm, but he had managed to pry his cane loose from where it was pinned by the fan. "Poor Nathalie, you fought so hard...But the Peacock does things to you, you know. You could use some rest!" He then whacked Nathalie hard with the cane, knocking her out. He took the brooch and de-transformed her.

Duusu flew out of the brooch and growled like a rapid dog, screaming and rushing at Hawkmoth, only to be grabbed by a Moth drone. He struggled and bit at the fingers of the drone, but more of them came by the pin the kwami to the ground. The Sentimentel, without guidance from its master stood there, still like a statue. Hawkmoth picked up the glasses that held the Amok, and now held it alongside the Peacock Miraculous. "I must thank you Nathalie, for returning the brooch and providing me with a Sentimonster. But what to do with you now?"

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only I this episode was in more parts then I thought it would be, this is a long last part of this episode. 
> 
> Yeah, there is a reimagining of the Sentimonster Feast. I intend to have Master Fu's backstory differ from the canon. It is already an AU of season two so you can't judge me. 
> 
> I included a therapist oc and made her Ondine's mother because there'd be a point to her and I don't have to make up more characters that are going to be just there. 
> 
> Two more episodes and then we get to the Heroes' day adaptation.


	46. Snippets VIII

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**SNIPPETS, PART VIII**

**Recruitment: Pipistrello**

Lila Rossi and Alix Kubdel started to hang out more and more in their spare time. Mostly, due to to both of their athletic natures, it was during sporty events. But out of all activities, they enjoyed soccer the most. Alix always acted as goalkeeper and would make attempts to block each and every of Lila's shots. Lila was good at soccer, so that was difficult, but anything Alix was always up for a challenge. Alix finally managed to catch a ball after a while, after previously letting five shots through. "Say, you don't get tired of soccer? You already are on a team, but is devoting more of your spare time to it not too much?" Alix asked, out of curiosity.

"Not really. It is something I love. A passion, not easy to get tired of it. Besides, every bit of training helps me get better. From one top athlete to another you can understand not minding the extra workout." Lila said as she stretched her arms above her head a bit.

"Yeah..." Alix said with a soft smile. "You know, Lila, I like to be pushed, to my limits. But there are only those few whom push me to limits in special ways." Alix said as she tossed the soccer ball back to Lila;

"Oh? Explain?" Lila asked as she caught the ball.

"People may not know, but my brother taught me how to skate. He is a brainiac, and something of a weirdo, but that doesn't mean he is a slouch in the physical department. He taught me the basics of various sports. I looked up to him so I pushed myself to get better because I wanted to live up to him. If he didn't follow in my father's footsteps he'd probably a professional athlete...even if some of his theories had began to sound crazy. Well, not all of them sound so crazy anymore since magic is proven real." Alix said as she moved over to a bench and sat down on it.

"Yeah, having superheroes running around with magical jewelry, people magical transformed into supervillains and magical monsters popping up every now and again...yeah, that's some very strong evidence." Lila said as she grabbed two water bottles from her bag, giving one to Alix, and sitting down besides her.

"Now, the second person whom pushed me is Kim. Like me he is competitive. Though he also pushes me in the patience department. He is proud of his physical condition sure but he sometimes does this crazy challenges. I humor him and try to put him back down to Earth, but he never learns. But when we do a genuine physical activity, not a crazy one but a normal one, he gives a good challenge. He became something of a dumb brother I have on top of my other, crazy brother." Alix explained further, both girls giggling at that remark.

"Yeah, he's a piece of work. Now, you wanted to go somewhere with this?" Lila asked as she took a sip of her water.

"You, you also push me, but in a good way. Unlike feeling I am living up to someone, or someone I am humoring because I like the challenge they give me, with you its simple. You just give me a good workout, plain and simple. No fuzz. Clean competition. Just something to get my adrenaline pumping." Alix said as she moved closer towards Lila.

"Oh...I like how you give me a good workout too Alix. I like spending time with you..." Lila said, shooting back a genuine smile. Alix smiled back but she sighed and looked to the ground. She seems a little out of it. "Alix, you okay?"

"Whut? Oh, no it's fine." Alix said. "Just thinking." she said as she reached in her backpack and pulled something out. Her priced heirloom watch. She started fidgeting with it. She looked a bit absent and hummed a bit, but it didn't sound happy.

"You seem awfully distracted. Got yourself a cute boyfriend or girlfriend?" Lila asked.

"Pf! As if. I'm not interested in romance. It makes people act stupid and disgustingly mushy...they also make sure that other person becomes the center of their entire universe. They still want to hang out but they also let you know that time with the boyfriend or girlfriend comes first..." Alix said. "Kim and Ondine, Nathaniel and Marc. Sunshine boy Agreste and Dorkinette..." Alix gently strokes her watch. "Everyone is moving on with their lives and it is certain they will all be meant to do great things. Including you...future pro soccer player. As for me...I feel like I'm stuck."

"What do you mean?" Lila asked. "I mean, I am sure you are meant for great things as well. You are athletic and I'm sure you will make it as a pro skater or something else sport-related."

Alix still look dazed. "You'd think I would want that. But I'm not so sure. Like...I work well when I am pushed by something. When I can push back. But if there is no pressure, nothing to push back against...I feel so small and insignificant you know. There must be something out there for me but I...I don't know what. I just feel it, like it's close but I can't seem to find it or remember it.

Lila looked worried at her friend. Alix was just staring in front her, glassy look in her eye as she caressed the pocket watch. It was a family heirloom, sure. But how Alix kept running her fingers over it, as if she needed it more then anything in the world. Wait, did it just glow? It must be a trick of the light. But still, it was odd. Lila felt bothered by it. She felt absent-minded for a bit, and reached out for the watch.

Alix jumped back, pushing the watch to her chest and breathing heavily. "What are you doing?" she asked in a panic. 

"I...I thought I saw something wrong with the watch. I wanted to take a look." Lila asked. "Sorry if..."

"I already lost it once, but if you break it the Miraculous cure won't bring it back..." she spat at Lila.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm...Alix, you are not looking too well." Lila noted.

Alix took some more heavy breaths but they slowed down as she massaged her right temple with her right hand. "I may not feeling too well as of late. I...I'm going home. I'm cutting our match short. I'll...just whenever I feel like doing something with you, I'll let you know." Alix said as she quickly packed her back, put on her skates, and darted off.

Lila blinked for a few moments as Jinxx, her kwami flew out. "Well, that was odd." she said to the floating bat creature.

"Made perfect sense to me." Jinxx said as she shrugged.

"Of course it would. You define 'odd'. Lila said as she grabbed a blueberry bar from her backpack and started to take a bit out of it.

"'Odd' would be me putting a singing salmon whom would sing 'the Drunken Scotsman' in the principal's office and watch him figure out that to make it stop or remove it he just has to clap at the performance. 'Odd' is when I use peanut butter and pineapple jelly sandwich squares as stuffing for a pirogi recipe I was experimenting with. No, pinkie-skates has gone on a journey of self-discovery." Jinxx said as she pulled out a cupcake and took a bite.

"A what now?" Lila asked with a frown.

"Can't tell. Spoilers! Fluff would have my hide if I blabbed." Jinxx said. "I wouldn't also be the best qualified to give the answers even if I could. I would just confuse you more."

"You confuse me every day, Jinxx, it is sort of your day-job." Lila said. It was then that a red blue fell from the sky, slamming in the ground in front of her, startling her, Lila falling back off the bench on the ground. "Holy...oomph!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Er...hi, Lila?" Ladybug said as she helped Lila get up.

"H-h-hi!" Lila said as she dusted herself off. "A warning would be nice, next time."

"Hi, Ladyboobs!" Jinxx greeted. "I have an important question for you...did you ever put bacon in a woodchipper before?"

"Er...all right?" Ladybug raised and eyebrow before turning to Lila. "Lila Rossi, before I have offered you a spot on Team Miraculous. You asked to be a temp hero for the sake of you rebuilding your private life. However, I ask your help in a time of need. We have reason to suspect that Hawkmoth is up to something big, and we want to be prepared. We'll probably will need all the help we can get. I also don't want to get too much new heroes out as to not draw unnecessary attention from Hawkmoth himself. So I ask for your and Jinxx' help."

Lila didn't have any hesitation in her voice. "I knew this day was coming. But you can count on me. What do I need to do? When do we need to act?"

"Now, I don't know when Hawkmoth will strike next or when his next big plan will come to pass. We know that for now he is just experimenting with the Akumas. We just need to get you caught up and trained. A wildcard like Pipistrello could do a lot for the team."

"All right. Just tell me when we'll start training, and I'll make time for it." Lila said. "Won't we, Jinxx?" Lila said as she and Ladybug turned to her kwami.

The kwami whom somehow has manifested a wood chipper and was now shoving a really, really big bag of bacon into it. "We are going to make so much spaghetti carbonara with this!" She then noticed her Chosen and Ladybug staring. "Oh, of course we'll help you against Hawkbutt."

"Good. Though I must warn you. The next few training sessions will be intense. The Akumas only got tougher, stronger and smarter since the last time you were Pipistrello. It may be hard finding the balance at first. I have been there before, and it was difficult. I didn't always manage, having to ditch friends, responsibilities, family at times. There was a good reason but they cannot know. You know why." Ladybug said.

"Secret identities. I promised myself not to lie again, but to hide Jinxx and to hide this part of my life, I have to. I can only comfort myself by saying I don't do it for personal gain this time." Lila said, sounding a bit sad. "But if we in the future have a city to live in without a madman mind-raping and converting people into monsters, then I will be glad to have helped with it."

"That's the spirit Lila." Ladybug said with a smile. "Don't forget to count on your friends and family, even if they don't know everything, don't push them away. They will be your greatest strength. They are why we do this." Ladybug put a hand on Lila's shoulder.

"I will not disappoint you. You have given me this chance. I was able to build up my life again thanks to you. Now that's done, I won't have any regrets going in this." Lila noted.

"You have grown a lot Lila. If it helps, I'm already proud of you. I must finish patrol now. I'll let you know when we need you. Good luck." Ladybug said.

"You too, Ladybug." Lila said. The red, black dotted then left the scene. "It seems the days of peace and quiet are over, Jinxx."

"Peace and quiet don't exist. Just moments of less chaos and loudness." Jinxx said. "And less bacon bits."

"You still up for it, little screwball?" Lila asked.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere this time. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." Jinxx said.

"I like it, and I have no regrets." Lila responded. "Let's go home. I think that after a good workout we deserve a shower and a night of watching movies."

"Can we watch 'Cybernetic Bikini-Models In Future Space'?" Jinxx asked.

"That movies makes no sense!" Lila groaned.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Jinxx asked.

"I forgot whom I was talking to for a moment." Lila groaned. But she let it rest. She instead focused on her phone to try and call Alix. However, she wouldn't answer her phone. "I wonder why she ignores me? Did things become too awkward earlier? Did I do something wrong? If she doesn't answer, I might have to wait until Monday. I can ask her what is up when we're in school. Because someone knows what is going on and isn't straightforward with me?"

"I can't hear you over the sound of me shredding bacon, Lila!" Jinxx quipped.

**Recruitment: Detective**

Sabrina Raincomprix was in her room, enjoying a bucket of Belgian chocolates and watching police series she liked on a streaming service. It got to the good part where she saw how the hard-boiled police detective was interrogating one of the suspects, tearing down his arguments and it would seem he has found whom the murderer was...Then she heard some knocking on her window. She quickly paused the show and looked around, surprised to see Queen Bee tapping at her window.

She didn't hesitate to let the black and yellow hero inside of her room. "Queen Bee, this is a pleasant surprise. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Sabrina Raincomprix, Team Miraculous needs your help. We intend to try and flush out Hawkmoth, we suspect he may be up to something big and we need to stop whatever scheme he has planned. While we are working with the police, it is well-known and it is generally too out in the open. We need someone with skill, but whom can work behind the scenes and would not be suspected of anything more then a simple schoolgirl. I ask of you to become our eyes and ears." Queen Bee explained.

"Why me?" Sabrina asked.

"Let's just say someone vouched for you." Queen Bee answered. "Someone whom has utmost confidence in your skills."

"Who would recommend the likes of me?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am afraid that it may compromise my identity. Unless you have already figured it out." Queen Bee answered.

"So you know." Sabrina sighed.

"Yes, I know that you know." Queen Bee replied.

"And I knew that one day you'd know that I know what you didn't want known." Sabrina added.

"Enough of the 'knows', this becomes bad comedy." Queen Bee droned.

"I know, right?" Sabrina joked. Both girls busted out in laughter.

"Pollen, Buzz Off." Queen Bee said as in a burst of yellow light, she was Chloé Bourgeois again. "Hello, 'Brina." she added with a soft smile. She then sat down on the bad next to Sabrina. "So...how did you figure it out? Normally there are spells that prevent people from putting the clues together so easily."

"Well, I started to notice I got distracted easily when trying to look into your identity, and I kind of fought off my mind wandering off and after a few headaches..." Sabrina said.

"So you used sheer willpower to overcome the glamours? Whoa, that is something. Mast- I mean the one whom gave us the Miraculouses says that is very difficult to do. So that is a real impressive feat." Chloé said. "You probably know about the others too?"

"Looking in their disappearances and the fact you spend a lot of time with them, not that hard to figure out. I think that after breaking through that spell on you, the other glamours wouldn't work either. So you'd know, I didn't tell anyone and you must have noticed I have not been questioning your poor excuses." Sabrina explained.

"Yeah, that's how I eventually figured out you knew. I wanted to try and talk to you about it at some point. The fact the team needed your help made it convenient." Chloé said.

"So you really mean it? It was not a ploy to subtly guide into the reveal?" Sabrina asked.

"I know I have been dishonest in the past and that I was far from a perfect friend. But now? I wouldn't lie about it, not to you. You have skills that we need. Ironically it was due to the insane errands that I used to let you run that you got to develop them. Man I was an alpha-bitch, wasn't I?" Chloé responded.

"It is fine. In the end it worked out fine. You are a better person, we are better friends. And now we can be partners in crime fighting." Sabrina said. "I am not going to let you down this time."

"You never let me down. I put you down, and you rose back up." Chloé said.

"Because you reached out to me again and wanted to make things right." Sabrina said as she hugged her friend. "You are doing so well now. Beloved student, no more bitchy mother, superhero, friends, a boyfriend. What more can you ask for?"

"Well, I wish it didn't take me this long...hey! I do not have a boyfriend, Luka and I are just friends. Why does everyone say that?" Chloé then pouted.

"Hey, just yanking your chain, Chlo!" Sabrina said. "Say, you want to binge the rest of the series with me?"

"Oh, is it that police show you're raving about? Well, it is as good a time as any, I'm here and my other work for today is done...Are those Belgian chocolates?" Chloé asked.

"Kiva gave me a few boxes, as a thank you for dragging him somewhere safe when the Minotaur Akuma attacked. They are very good." Sabrina said.

"Can I have one too, My Queen?" Pollen asked. She had been quiet so far, to let Chloé and Sabrina talk but Pollen had a sweet tooth acting up.

"Oh, almost forgot. Sabrina, this is Pollen, my kwami. She is the source of the Miraculous' power. Pollen, meet Sabrina." Chloé said.

"Nice meeting you. You are really adorable." Sabrina said.

"Thank you, Miss Raincomprix. You have been such a good friend to Chloé. As far as I'm concerned you are already part of the hive." Pollen added.

"Well, I'm going to be a busy bee in the near future. But for now, let us all enjoy some quality time." Sabrina said as they all sat down on the bed, put the media player back on and continued to watch the rest of the police show.

Chloé didn't expect it to go back, but it still went better then expected. She already knew she could count on her friends. She just liked to have that confirmed every day, through the time they share together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following up from a segment of the last chapter, the heroes were considering bringing in Lila and Sabrina, and they did.
> 
> A bit more friendship between Chloé and Sabrina.
> 
> And Alix and Lila (my version) would be good friends as they are both fellow athletes. Though Alix is a bit off but not for a bad reason


	47. Silencer Part I

"Hello Robert, it has been a while." Mayor André Bourgeois said as he met with an old...acquaintance called Bob Roth. "And young mister Xavier-Yves is here as well."

"Er...my peeps call me XY. Xavier-Yves is way too..." the tacky musician known as XY said as he looked at André with a great deal of annoyance on his face. Granted, it was how he always looked but...

"I am sorry, XY!" André corrected himself. "It is...pleasant to see you again, Bob."

"You too Andy. Say, is your daughter not joining us? Wasn't she quite a fan of my boy?" Bob said as he patted his son's back.

"She...has different matters to attend to today." André didn't want to let Bob Roth now that Chloé no longer liked XY's music. That Chloé has changed a lot since they last saw her. Not that it was not important for the matter at hand.

"I see. Oh well, is dinner going to be on the house this time? Favor among friends?" Bob Roth asked. He then busted out in laughter. "Just joking, Andy! Just joking." However, André doesn't seem to laugh. "What is up, André? Normally you laugh along with my jokes. You are looking down. Are you feeling nervous for the upcoming mayoral campaign?"

"That's just the thing. I am not going to run for next term." André admitted.

Bob's eyes went wide and like always, XY showed disinterest. "What? The André Bourgois, the guy from whom the mayor's scarf would have to be pulled from his cold, dead hands before he would give up the position? Why would you do that?"

"Because I am no longer what is best for Paris." André answered honestly.

"Since when do you care about that? You always cared for what was best for André Bourgeois." Bob asked.

"I always cared for Paris. I just used to care a little more for myself. But I no longer put myself first. Times have changed. I broke free from an abusive and abysmal marriage. The arrival of superheroes and Akumas which have made me think...I wasn't always a good man. Sure I support the heroes of Paris whenever they asked me, but I have dabbled in a few questionable actions. Worst is, the people knew and only kept voting me in place because the competition was worse then me." André said as he sighed. "I decided to give up politics and focus on my hotel chains and being a father."

"But what about the 'competition' you talked about? What if they get into power?" Bob asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? A new candidate is joining the race with the next elections. One I'm certain whom will win. One whom was a better person then I ever was and I feel confident leaving Paris in good hands." André said.

"Then why did you call me here? If you are not doing a campaign, then what do you want me to do?" Bob asked.

"Oh, I am still planning a special TV appearance for you. But it is going to be to announce my retirement and I want to throw one last party. And since you've always been there for my campaigns, and it is a habit at this point I still call you in for special events." André said.

"Can I not convince you to keep running, old friend? You have done so much for me and my son, and I in return did a lot for you..." Bob asked.

"I have made my decision. It is time to move on to better things in my life, mostly trying to set a better example for my daughter. As a father yourself, I thought you would understand that. It is one of the reasons I thought you'd listen." André responded.

"Well, when you put it like that. Yeah, I would do a lot for my boy. A shame, but I understand. I'll make sure you are going out with a bang." Bob said, reluctantly accepting the ordeal.

"Thank you, Robert. Now if you excuse me, I need to attend to a few matters in my hotel, you and XY make yourselves comfortable." André said, as he then left the scene.

"Shame that he's leaving. It was so much easier to get away with stuff with him in our corner. Oh well, I got other ways to cover our tracks." Bob said as he turned to XY. "Son, we need to talk about this special TV appearance you're going to be making. You know this'll be a major promotional event for you. You got any new material to premiere? New ideas?"

XY scoffed. "Of course not, Dad. You know I never have any ideas._" _He and Bob busted out in laughter at this.

**"**So let me hear what you've ripped- er, what you've come up with this year." Bob asks XY. He listens to XY play his song on a laptop but then signals for him to stop. "Isn't it a bit similar to what you were doing last year?"

XY raises an eyebrow and had a pensive look on his face (which actually makes him look dumber). He then plays last year's song. "Oh, yeah. Guess I ripped off my own music." He and Bob both start laughing again.

  
**"**Never mind. No one will know the difference anyway. Image is key. What kind of visuals you got going? Any concepts?" Bob asked his son.

**XY **looked at his father with a dumb look on his face that wasn't that much different from his pensive look. "Any what, now?" he asked.

Bob sighed deeply.** "**Forget it. I'll use the same plan that's made me the rich man I am today. If you're short on great ideas, _borrow_ someone else's." He and XY laugh so hard that other guests begin staring at them.Oneguest even went as far as twirling his finger near the side of his head, a universal sign that he thought father and son were a bit coo-coo for cocoa puffs.

It was an average day at the Collège Françoise Dupont. Unusually quiet since no Akuma made itself known yet. But today the heroes were talking quietly among each other. "So, you think that this Youth Center idea I have...is it something like managing an orphanage? It is similar yet different from that." Adrien said as he showed off a few notes he had made in terms of his project. Of course everyone was supportive.

"I get it. It will need places for them to stay and sleep, even live if they have nowhere else. Though it may need a recreational area for certain activities as some others may just need to be there to blow off some steam or to retreat to if things look bad..." Marinette added.

"The question is, where are you going to put it? You need a location and a building." Nino asked.

"Er...didn't think that part through yet. It's not like I can just have a house built. Even for us rich people that can be expensive." Adrien answered.

"You need a budget first. And you may have some impressive savings, but you can't blow it all at once, since you need an emergency fund to fall back upon." Chloé noted.

"Probably need to study something related to caretaking...something like a teaching degree, teachers learn how to deal with kids, right? Or a form of psychology? That's something that we need to check." Alya said as she dialed away on her phone.

"Maybe right now is not the best time to look into it. Maybe you guys can come over to my place and we'll talk with my Uncle, since he managed to start up a hospital from scratch and..." Adrien said, but he stopped mid-sentence as some of their friends approach them. They are the members of Kitty Section; Rose, Juleka, Luka and Ivan. 

"Hey guys, aren't we interrupting anything?" Rose asked, with her usual chipper tone.

"Not at all." Adrien said. "Is there something you want to ask?"

"Hello, Adrien. Nino. Alya. Ma-Ma-Marinette..." Luka greeted. Marinette rolled her eyes at that comment. Luka is never going to let that bit go, will he? He turned to Chloé. "Angel..."

"Angel, he calls you Angel?" Alya asked with a smirk.

"What, good friends can have nicknames for each other, right? I call Adrien Adrikins and you call him Sunshine..." Chloé argued.

"Oh, but Angel sounds really special. You keep saying that there is nothing beyond friendship?" Alya's smirk grew wider and her eyebrow twitched.

"Adrien, do you still have that spray bottle?" Chloé asked.

"She has a point you know, unless their first name is Angel or something similar, you don't just call people that unless..." Juleka smirked at her brother.

"Et tu, sis?" Luka asked, clearly feeling as embarrassed as Chloé.

"Hey, you tease me about my relationship with Rosebud all the time, let me have this." Juleka said with a fake pout.

"I almost miss the days you weren't as outspoken." Luka huffed.

"Anyhow!" Rose said as she broke it up, and sported a grin that was too wide even for her. "We wanted to ask you guys for help."

"You know that Bob Roth, the one whom owes Jagged Stone and XY's record label?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, and if you ask me the guy is an arrogant tosser..." Chloé huffed. Even when she was a brat, she didn't like Bob Roth much, only the fact she used to be a fan of XY's caused her to behave around him.

"Well, he had made an announcement online. Here, let me show you." Ivan said as he showed them a website on his phone. He played the clip of Bob's announcement.

"We're looking for new talent. Stunning musical and visual skills are a must. With a brand new style that everyone will die for. You have two weeks to send in your videos." the Bob in the video explained.

Rose bounced up and down in excitement. "It's a perfect opportunity to showcase Kitty Section." she squealed happily.

"And the stage clothes you designed, Marinette." Luka added. 

"I don't know. Something about Bob rubs me the wrong way." Marinette said. "I want to give you guys a chance, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I agree with Marinette. My father knows Bob Roth, and the guy is...I dunno what to say. There is something slimy about him." Chloé shuddered.

"I know you guys are worried for us, but this can be our big chance. For all of us. We could make it big as band. You can draw attention to your designs, Marinette. And Adrien...don't you mind be part of the band again for this? This is a chance for you to establish yourself as your own person separate from the Agreste brand." Juleka said.

"Well, I kind of missed playing with you guys..." Adrien said. 

"Nino, you want to be a director? Directing a video clip of an upcoming band should look good on the resume, right?" Ivan asked.

"That actually sounds good." Nino said as he nodded. "I don't see why we shouldn't at least try. And we are among some of the best connected kids in Paris, so there should be nothing to fear, right?"

"Well, I always wanted to play with Kitty Section again. But more importantly, I could perhaps work a message into it somewhere about my Youth Center project, raise awareness and get the project off the ground!" Adrien said with a wide smile.

"That's a wonderful idea." Alya agreed.

Marinette couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. But it was important to her friends, as well as her boyfriend. She felt like she couldn't let them down. "Fine, I'm in. It was already making the band some outfits anyhow."

"And I'll help...you know, to support my friends." Chloé added.

"Or maybe one friend in particular...cough-Luka-cough!" Alya noted.

"I am going to slap you silly, Alya!" Chloé huffed.

"If we all pitch in, two weeks is more than enough time to make an awesome video. Everyone in?" Marinette said. She may have doubts, but if she is going to be part of this, she is going to do it right.  
**  
**

"Here we go!" Rose said as she puts her hand out. The members of Kitty section, including Adrien and Marinette, put their hands together. 

"Do we join in, because we are not really band members and all..." Nino asked.

"Marinette is a designer but she's part of the team. You guys are too. Join in." Rose assured them. Nino, Alya and Chloé added their hands onto the pile, with Chloé's on top of Luka's. The two blushed at the contact, looked each other in the eyes and then turned away, acting like nothing was wrong. Alya smirked but it vanished once she got a dark glare from Chloé.

As one they then raised their hands in the sky and shouted: "Kitty Section!"

A few days later they had gathered up the necessary materials and made the necessary preparations to get the video clip going. Nino was setting up his computer while Alya checked some of the editing software they would be using. Nearly everyone was there already aside from a few.

A trio of students, consisting of Kiva, Scott and Reece, arrived on the scene. "Hey guys, we aren't late for the whole thing, are we?" Reece asked.

"No, you're just in time, we only need Rose now. She should be here any minute now." Juleka assured them.

"I am not sure if we would be here, we didn't help that much." Scott wondered.

"Hey, the three of you helped Rose out with the lyrics. We love her a lot, but if it was up to her alone, she'd be singing about unicorns and rainbows all the time and we wouldn't have the heart to deny her. She has that adorable kitty pout..." Ivan noted.

"That's true..." Kiva said. "Say, I brought snacks for everyone, anyone wants some mini-meatballs?" Suddenly Kiva found several fire extinguishers aimed at him. "Oh come on! I only put soccer balls on fire! And I don't know how I do that. Seriously, it'd be a pain if I put any type of food ball on fire. It'd be a major dampener for my cooking hobby."

"Say, now that you're here...Scott, want to help me with the direction?" Nino asked.

"You got it!" Scott said, giving the thumbs up.

"Reece and I will put up the snacks and drinks!" Kiva said happily.

Shortly after, Rose arrived on the Couffaine houseboat but she didn't look too happy. She actually looks pretty sad. It was always sad to see Rose like that. She always looked like a kitten whom has been kicked. "Hey Rosebud...oh, what is wrong?" Juleka asked her girlfriend.

Rose whimpered as she pointed at her throat and shook her head. She looked like she was about to cry. "You lost your voice?" Juleka asked sadly. Then came the waterworks and Rose hugged Juleka tightly and cried her eyes out. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Rose let go, wiped her tears and signed for someone giving her something to write. Marinette let her borrow her pen and a blank page from her sketchbook. Rose started to write: 'My parents brought some very good news which got me excited so much and I screamed in happiness a bit too loud and now my voice is gone and now I have ruined everything. We got no lead singer and Kitty Section will miss its chance...' Rose then cried again, her tears staining the note she has written.

"It must have been some very good news if you screamed that hard. It must be something really good, and it is not something to be ashamed about. This is unfortunate but...don't feel guilty, Rose." Marinette assured her.

"We will be able to think of something." Adrien noted. "Anybody else here who can sing? My own singing sounds like if someone tortures a cat."

"I already do the designs and another buttload of things, I cannot be lead singer." Marinette said.

"Not me. I can make sick tunes but I can't sing to save my life." Nino said.

"I can sing but I don't have as good a singing voice as Rose, it'd be a major downgrade." Alya admitted.

Everyone started thinking but it was Luka, whom was looking at his Angel (still insisting it is a friendly nickname). Chloé looked pensive as everyone else as they were looking for a solution. Luka knew the time he took Chloé to karaoke. He smiled and didn't hesitate: "Chloé can do it." he said, without a doubt.

"What? Me...but I..." Chloé stammered and blushed.

"Oh, that's right. I can't believe I forgot how nice Chloé's singing voice is. It's perfect." Adrien said.

"Is it?" Alya asked in surprise. They never heard Chloé sing before so they became curious.

Chloé sighed. "I...I don't want to...Rose..." Rose grabbed Chloé's hands. Her eyes were still teary but she smiled and nodded. Chloé looked around. Looks of curiosity, support, admiration...that last one mostly on Luka's. She sighed, she took a deep breath and started singing:

Tout est chaos, à côté  
Tous mes idéaux, des mots, abîmés  
Je cherche une âme, qui  
Pourra m'aider, je suis  
D'une génération désenchantée  
Désenchantée

She had just given everyone a preview of what she could do and they looked at her, most of them wide-eyed. Adrien had a soft approving smile and Luka's looked outright adoring. Then the others started clapping. Chloé felt flustered when a silent Rose grabbed her hands and jumped up and down in happiness. "Chloé, that was beautiful. You can really sing." Marinette said.

"You...you really are an angel." Kiva blurted out. "I mean, that voice..."

"Please Chloé, you have to fill in as lead singer. With your voice, we'll be certainly blowing everyone's socks off." Ivan asked.

Luka moved towards Chloé and grabbed her hand. "What do you say, Angel?"

Chloé blushed harder then ever. Well, she at least would get a chance to spend more time with her boyfr-good friend. Definitely good friend. Good friend...with a beautiful smile, handsome feature. Gah! Bad brain, bad brain! "Well, I don't want to let my friends down. But only until Rose is better." Everyone cheered because the show could go on.

"Ok people, someone get her caught up with the lyrics, I'll take care of the music. Scott, Alya, ready the camera!" Nino said as he stood behind the computer, his companions giving a cheeky salute. Soon everything was back on track.

Chloé was now wearing a long yellow jacket, with white fuzz at the sleeves and the coattails, and a kabuki/cat mask which covered the upper half of her face. Soon, Nino would start the music as the band members starting to play their instruments. Luka shredding away as the lead guitarist, Juleka rhythm guitarist, Adrien on the keyboard and Ivan banging the drums. As the music filled the air, Chloé opened her mouth and started to sing:

Looking for the fittest, we're the natural selection

The prime example of beauty and purr-fection

In the foodchain we're at the top

Don't believe us, look us up

We can be found in the Kitty Section!

You best don't get caught up in this game

You'd lose too easily and that's a shame

Trapped like a cornered rat

At the mercy of this cat

And after that you'll never be the same

BE THE SAME!

KITTY SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!

Baring teeth and claws, please give us some applause!  
KITTY SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!

Of predators and prey, you're not getting away.

No escape, no objection

KITTY SECTION!

"And...cut!" Nino said. "Well, that was pretty awesome. You really rocked the stage there."

"Maybe. I thought since it will be a one time thing anyhow, I best cut loose a little." Chloé said as she pulled off her mask and sat down. "But I didn't mind to take the stage. It was for a good cause after all. We are fulfilling Luka's dream...I mean, Kitty Section's dreams!"

"I think such a voice needs to be shared with the world. It's not like I ever could pull of something like that." Adrien said as he sat down, leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Wait a minute...Last Christmas you were part of a musical routine. You could sing just fine there." Chloé suddenly realized. "Adrien..."

Adrien looked sheepish. "Er, you see...I thought you'd appreciate being closer to Luka so I may have fibbed a bit in that regard. I didn't think you'd actually take so long to recall..." He pushed the tips of his index fingers together. "I may be a bit of a Lukloé shipper?"

"Adrikins, you best start running, now!" Chloé growled.

"Marinette..." Adrien begged.

"Sorry, I'm not getting in between a sibling rivalry." Marinette said flatly.

"Traitor!" Adrien said as he ran for it, Chloé high on his heels.

After that comedic performance was done, they did a few more takes, edited everything and it was soon ready to be entered in the competition. This would be their masterpiece. If everything worked out, Kitty Section would really take off, and several others like Marinette and Nino would have something to add on their list of accomplishments. But most of all a group of friends got together and got to take part in something they could all enjoy.

Chloé remained behind a bit longer, to say Luka goodbye for the day. "You were wonderful today. I mean, you are always wonderful of course but..." Luka blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is why I prefer to use music instead of words. Words always seem to never be enough."

"It's ok. I think you were great on the guitar too. When going up in the music, I always hear your guitar-play over every other sound." Chloé sighed. "Shame it is only a temporary gig."

"It doesn't have to be. Rose also liked your music. She wouldn't mind you filling in for her again or do a duet with you in the future. And honestly I wouldn't mind either." Luka said. He went silent for a few second, pursed his lips and said. "I always have a good time when you're around Chloé. I feel...free."

"I feel good around you. I feel...welcome." Chloé replied.

"Chloé...your heartsong. Once it was discordant, but then it found its harmony.And a beautiful one at that." Luka grabbed Chloé's hands. "You have grown in an extraordinary girl, Chloé. Clear as a melody, sincere as a musical note...I..." Luka leaned in closer...but the mood got ruined.

By the sound of garbage cans falling over. The two turned around to see Alya stumble from behind one she accidentally knocked over. "Er...there is a good explanation for this. I just have to think of one yet. You know what? It's getting late, I'm going home. Bye!" Alya then shot off in the distance.

"I love them all, but my friends are all crazy!" Chloé muttered. "Sorry, what did you want to say, Luka."

Luka sighed. The moment was gone. "I hope we get to hang out soon again. Good night Chloé."

"Good night Luka!" she said as she stood on her toes and pecked him in the cheek. As she walked home, Luka touched the spot where Chloé touched her, a dopey grin on his face.

He walked back onto the boathouse, where his little sister was waiting for him, a smirk apparent on her face. Luke raised a finger, pointed at her and said: "Not a word!"

Several days later, the Kitty Section crew would regroup on the Couffaine houseboat. They would get together and do more rehearsals in case Bob Roth would select them and they would get their first audience. Everyone was just so hyped. That day, when Chloé came onto the scene she handed Nino a dog leash. "Whut?" the DJ muttered.

"It's for your girlfriend. You'll find it is really short." she muttered as she stepped onto the stage, readying herself for the next rehearsal.

"I'm not late!" Marinette shouted as she stumbled upon the boathouse. She panted for a bit. The others didn't budge, they were used to Marinette's tardy and klutzy entrances.

"Hey Marinette...Say, have you heard any news about the contest? The rest of us didn't." Luka greeted.

"No, I haven't. I may be a bit worried as well. Maybe they didn't like our song? No, I shouldn't say that, you did a good job. We all did a good job, right?" Marinette said uneasily as she hugged herself.

"It is not us. We put our hearts and our souls into it." Chloé assured them. "I doubt there is anyone more passionate about this in all of Paris then Kitty Section and the crew!"

"They must've received a ton of videos. They probably haven't made their pick yet." Luka noted, trying to ease everyone's worries.

"I mean Bob Roth is a big name, so of course many people would have applied." Juleka added.

"Uh, oh. You better take a look at this, guys." Ivan said, sounding nervously as he gestured outside the boat window. Everyone looks outside the boat window and see a large screen show a broadcast from TVi studio.

It shows XY wearing a cardboard version of Marinette's costume designs and mask. And singing Kitty Section's Song!

XY SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!

Baring teeth and claws, please give us some applause!  
XY SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!

Of predators and prey, you're not getting away. 

No escape, no objection

XY SECTION!

"That son of a bitch!" Chloé shouted. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Silencer takes place before Heroes' Day. 
> 
> I am further my Luka/Chloé ship and I regret nothing.
> 
> Some funny jokes I had fun writing if you ask me. 
> 
> The Kitty Section song is to me and while I like all the members of Kitty Section, I don't like the 'I love Unicorns' Song. Sue me. So hence the new song.
> 
> The other song, of which Chloé sang the chorus to show her singing skills can be listened here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmPws7…
> 
> Also, my avatar character's running gag keeps going. Say, does it say something about my self-esteem if I make myself a buttmonkey in my own story?


	48. Silencer Part II

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
**

**EPISODE 11: SILENCER, PART II**

Agreste mansion, in Hawkmoth's lair. For Nathalie everything was blurry without her glasses, which Gabriel had kept due to the Amok within it. She may not see as well, but she knew where she was now. It was a holding cell built inside the lair. In case Hawkmoth ever got the Miraculouses and had to contain the civilian forms of the heroes long enough for him to do his wish. At least she had a bed, a lavatory and a toilet and Gabriel wouldn't let her go hungry. But the fact he didn't kill her brought a frightening thought to mind: he still needed her for something. And that 'something' will not be good.

Speaking of 'not good', Gabriel came by to check upon her yet again. She turned her face away. She may not see him all that well but she doesn't want to meet his eyes, blurry or not. "Now Nathalie, did you get everything out of your system? Are you going to fall in line now?" he asked, like she was an impudent child. She didn't answer. She refused to dignify that with a response. "Believe it or not, Nathalie, I care about you. And I am afraid this 'phase' you are going through is detrimental to your health and the mission." Still she wouldn't answer him. He really is slipping deeper into insanity if he is going to act like a demeaning dad figure.

Gabriel sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed them with a cloth. "I thought you really wanted to bring Emily back as much as me. After all, you would have nothing without her. No family, no home, no anything. So you owe it to me, to help me bring her back at any cost. I thought you'd go through Hell and back for the ones you love."

That was something Nathalie wanted to share a word or two about. "If I were to go into hell to get Emily, she'd stay behind so I could escape. She would not want others to suffer in her place. And don't think I've forgotten that she is in her current condition because of you." Nathalie muttered softly, but dangerously. She hasn't found a way to escape her cell yet, but when she does, she is going to smother Gabriel in his sleep! "And while I love her, you never did. You don't even really know the meaning of 'love'."

"Oh, I know about love. I also know that I just didn't want my love to leave. And I wouldn't want you to leave. You are important to me too. And a good help like you would be so hard to find nowadays." Gabriel said. "But I'll let you cool off some more. Eventually you'll HAVE to see things my way. You know it would be for the best. You are probably regretting your mistake but right now you are just being stubborn about admitting it."

Nathalie didn't reply. "You are really going back to the silent treatment routine? That is, quite frankly, getting old." Gabriel noted. Nathalie responded by flipping both her middle fingers at him. "Now, that was just rude. I always thought you were better behaved like that. But I should expect this, the ones I love don't know what's good for them and turn against me. It will not matter when I get what I want in the end. You'll be back to a fully obedient and hard-working assistant once I have my wish and everything will be right in the world again."

Gabriel turned around and left the scene. Outwardly, she gave no physical reaction. But on the inside, she felt like shuddering. Gabriel was just plain insane and she felt stupid for never noticing it before. She had to get out somehow. Easier said than done. But since she is going to be here a while, she'll have time to think about it. At least Adrien is safe. But she hopes Duusu is faring better then she does at the moment.

Back to our heroes and Kitty Section, they all stared at the giant screen displaying XY being praised for a song that he and his asswipe of a father Bob Roth STOLE from them in mixtures of disbelief, anger, sadness and a few other emotions in between. He didn't sing it nearly as good as Chloé, his cardboard suit was an insult to Marinette's work and Rose was comforted by Juleka, while Scott and Reece did the same for Kiva, because he took the lyrics both worked so hard on and butchered them.

"Wow! Lovin' the new look, XY! You've really outdone yourself this time. How did you come up with a style that's so... original?" Alec Cataldi said in his usual over-excited tv show host manner. Those words stung. Alec didn't know but it still stung.  
  
"It's all in here." XY said as he pointed at his head. Chloé huffed. Yeah, right! XY wasn't smart enough to tie his own shoes, let alone come up with an original song. She was surprised he even knew where the brain was located in his body. Or at least where it was supposed to be, it would be a pocket of air in his case.  
  
"But that's our original style!" Ivan said somberly.  
  
"The way he moved during that performance, it is like a toddler trying to imitate Chloé's movements and failing." Adrien said.  
  
"It was our work...Marinette's mask, Rose and Kiva's lyrics, Nino and Reece's camera work, Scott and Alya's technical support...and this was a group effort, a group performance. We have Adrien, Ivan, Juleka by our side and backing Chloé up and he makes it a solo performance to stroke his own ego even more." Luka said. The others were a bit shocked as Luka had only shown this much anger when he thought Chloé had made Juleka upset.  
  
"What they did was so...unfair!" Marinette said, gritting her teeth. "How dare they. That should be you guys up there on TV. There better be a good explanation for this."  
  
"I know what their explanation is. They're greedy bastards and I'm about to rip them a new one." Chloé said. "This may not have been my dream, but it is each of your dreams!" Chloé said, pointing at the others. "So we are going to go up there and give Potbelly Roth and XYZero a stern talking to! Who's with me?"  
  
Everyone cheered, roused up like an angry mob ready to kill a beast. Chloé cherished the thought of the father-son scumbag duo burning at the stake, but she is supposed to be a hero. So she'll settle on verbally tearing strips from them. The group charged at the TVi building, Marinette and Chloé in front.

However, as they approached it, their paths were blocked. "They're not here right now." one of the guards.  
  
**"**Seriously? They're right there on live screen." Marinette pointed out to the two meatheads guarding the entrance.  
  
"You're not allowed in. You don't have an invitation and the show already started." the first guard said.  
  
"But it's our show!" Marinette said.  
  
"XY and Bob Roth are committing plagiarism and..."  
  
"Yeah right, next you'll be telling us you are Paris' heroes! Now move along!" The second guard said. _  
  
_The heroes backed off, for now. "They don't take us seriously." Marinette said. We have to get in somehow.  
  
"Someone needs to distract those guards. We just have to figure out how?" Alya said.  
  
"What can we do? Stage an Akuma attack?" Juleka asked.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea, just an improvised suit and some facepaint, we scare those guards off and..." Adrien said.  
  
"One prob, we cannot fake Akuma superpowers. Unless someone knows a magic trick." Nino reminded them.  
  
The sound of crunching made everyone turn around, seeing Kiva munching on a bag of peanuts. The Belgian boy looked sheepish. "Sorry...when I'm upset, I eat. Not a healthy habit, I know." The others gained a smirk on their face as a plan formed in their head. "Er...why are you all looking at me like that?" Kiva asked.  
  
A few minutes later, a still hoarse Rose was seen running away, with Juleka on her heels whom shouted at the guards: "Help! Our friend's been akumatized! Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't here to save us! Quick!" she said as she moved on.  
  
Kiva came in, in a Kitty Section outfit and some facepaint. "Behold! I am Ballbuster!" Kiva cursed himself inwardly for his badly improvised name. "I am going to wreck this place."  
  
**"**Stop messin' around kids, it's not gonna work." One of the guards said. "If you think that a cheap trick like that is going to work on us, you have another thing coming."  
  
Kiva pulled out a pair of soccer balls, which spontaneously combusted. "Does this look like a trick, punks?"  
  
"Gah! He's a real Akuma! Run for your life!" The second guard said as he and the other guard ran as if their lives depended on it. And knowing how dangerous real Akumas could be, that was an understandable reaction.  
  
"Who knew that of all things my ability to put sports gear on fire would come in handy one day?" Kiva asked as he tossed the burning balls into a puddle of rainwater on the street.  
  
"Where did you get those soccer balls to begin with?" Reece asked.  
  
"Same place you always seem to pull the fire extinguishers out of nowhere." Kiva replied.  
  
"Let's just go in and wonder about possible cartoon hammerspaces later." Chloé suggested. Everyone agreed to that and snuck into the building. They knew the guards wouldn'tbe the toughest obstacle they'd face today.  
  
"Wow! Awesome, XY! Such a 180 from your last record! This might be your best yet! So tell me, where did you get the inspiration for all this new material?" Alec Cataldi asked XY. Even if he had to put up a facade as a show host, he was smiling way too hard and sounded way too excited at XY, whom should be the person to be least excited about.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. I came up with the whole song in 5 minutes." XY bragged.  
  
"In 5 minutes? He couldn't even sing it the way it's supposed to be sung." Luka growled as he gritted his teeth at XY's behavior.  
  
"More like it took five minutes for him to plagiarize the song." Adrien said.  
  
"That suit of his looks like it was made in five minutes." Scott said, pointing at the cardboard box armour the idiot wore.  
  
Marinette noticed Bob Roth standing at the sidelines and stormed towards him. "Mr. Roth! My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm the one who sent you the Kitty Section video."  
  
Of course Bob Roth acted like he didn't know about anything. "Video? What video? I don't know what you're talking about, kid."  
  
"Maybe I can jog your memory? Look!" Marinette pulled out her smartphone and shows the video clip. "The costumes, the mask, the music, the dance moves. They're all the same!"  
  
Bob snorted. "There's no comparison. This here is some amateur garage band. My son is a solo artist. You guys play instruments, his music is all digital. Our unicorn is much cooler, and our masks are nothing like yours."  
  
"That's not true! You copied Marinette's costumes!" Adrien growled.  
  
"And those are Chloé's dance moves!" Luka added.  
  
"And it's the exact same song. You stole Luka's music!" Chloé said.  
  
"Oh, come on. Let's not exaggerate now. We may have just been a little bit... inspired, that's all." XY said in a mocking, teasing tone.  
  
"Cut the crap, Roth spawn. I know you and you father long enough." Chloé said. Have you forgotten who I am?  
  
"Er...I seriously don't remember who you are." XY said as he picked his ear with a finger. "Did we have a one night stand in June? I told you that it would be just once..."  
  
"No, you blonde bimbo'd Justin Bieber ripoff! I am Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of Mayor André Bourgeois, and I was the lead singer for Kitty section when that clip was made." Chloé explained.  
  
"To be fair, I never paid quite that much attention whenever Dad and Mr. Bourgeois talked. If it doesn't concern me, why would I bother?" XY said as he wiped his hand on his shirt.  
  
"I remember you, though. We may not talk as much, and with that mask in the picture I wasn't sure it was you. But I remember you as the blonde brat of Paris. Didn't you use to create Akumas with your tantrums?" Bob Roth asked.  
  
"That was a long time ago. I have grown up. I have become better. And right now, I am here to help my friends. They have put their heart and soul in that song. I didn't even want to initially sing but I did it to help them. Then you pull off this!" Chloé said as he ripped the inferior copy of the mask that XY was holding, then tossed it aside.  
  
"Listen, it is not too late to do the right thing. Just admit it was our song and let Kitty Section perform." Marinette asked.  
  
"Yeah. First they'll wanna be in the show. Then they'll be asking for a cut of the profits. No way! Never saw or heard of Kitten Division." Bob Roth said, dismissing them.  
  
"It is not about the money. This was our dream, our hope, our passion!" Luka said as he picked up the ugly mask of XY's. "You stole from us!"  
  
"You already are stinkin' rich! Why would you be so desperate for money that you cheat a bunch of kids out of a record deal?" Scott asked. "I mean, your record label owns Jagged freakin' Stone!"  
  
"If I were to steal a song, and I am not admitting or saying that I am, it would mostly be because no one wants to see a group of delinquent punks singing when they have this handsome young idol..." Bob Roth said as he gestured at XY, whom admires himself in a hand mirror and threw himself a wink. What a douchebag.  
  
**"**No! It's not fair! I won't stand by and let my friends' work get stolen. If you won't tell the truth, then I will! Right now, on the air, live!_" _Marinette spat as she headed towards the camera, only for her arm to be grabbed by Bob Roth.  
  
"If you do that, I'll tell them you're the copycats, not me. I've got all the music biz eating out of my hand. So who do you think they're gonna believe? Me, or a group of nobodies? You'll never have a future in this business. You'll never make another costume. And there'll be no more music for your buddies because as far as everyone's concerned, you'll be the rip-off artists." Bob Roth said.  
  
"Let go of Marinette, you big brainless baboon!" Adrien said as he grabbed Bob Roth's arm and twisted it, making the man squeal out in pain. "Do that again and we'll have assault added to the charges." as he let go of Bob's arm.  
  
The smug git still smirked. "Didn't you just hear me? I am too big. You still think that you can do anything to me?" At that point Chloé let out a dark chuckle. "What is so funny, you little brat?"  
  
"You think you are big, but you have no idea whom you are up against. Look at our crew. We got the one whom runs the Ladyblog, two kids whom made it into the finals of a Movie Contest for young aspiring directors, the winner of a robot fighting tournament, Golden Boy Adrien Agreste, and Marinette here...if you weren't so stuck with your head up your own ass you would realize Marinette is the one whom designed Jagged Stone's glasses, covers and outfits. Heck, he calls her his honorary niece!" Chloé explained. She turned towards the rest of Kitty Section. "While the rest are not big names yet, Kitty Section have a future ahead of them in the music business, and Kiva has potential as a songwriter."  
  
"And of course we have the mayor's daughter." Luka said, putting his arm around her, giving a supportive smile.  
  
"So all of us put together, we can and we will ruin you if we have to. Such a despicable deed will not go unpunished." Chloé added.  
  
Bob Roth turned a bit pale and wide-eyed as he realized that Chloé may mean it. He was in Paris and her dad was the mayor so in this city...if she hadn't been part of the group he'd have gotten away with it but now it didn't seem so bad. Bob wouldn't get help from his son, whom looked confused and was too dumb to realize they were in trouble. But then Roth got a wicked idea. "And here I thought you'd have gone soft." Roth chuckled darkly.  
  
Chloé's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you have become a goodie two-shoes but instead...you're ruthless, willing to throw her weight around. It reminds me off myself." Bob Roth said. "I can almost respect that."  
  
"I am nothing like you!" Chloé shouted. There was anger, but there was something else. Something sad, something fearful. "I am better now. I am just...I am just sticking up for my friends."  
  
"Are you sure? You are the lead singer after all. You took to the spotlight as a fish to water. Who says you didn't want your moment of fame ruined? You can dress it up all you want but you are still the girl whom is willing to remind whom her daddy is to get what she wants." Bob Roth taunted. This would defang the little viper, and then the rest he could easily intimidate in backing down.  
  
"I'm not...I'm not..." Chloé started to tremble and hyperventilated. She sank to her knees.  
  
"Chloé!" Luka said as he rushed at his friend's side. "Angel, speak to me."  
  
"I'm not...I'm not..." Chloé muttered over and over again.  
  
"Chlo!" Adrien shouted worried as he also rushed to her side. The rest of the crew also moved in to try and support their friend. Adrien then shot a glare towards Bob Roth. "You scumbag, do you have no shame? Do you have so little regard for others?"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah!" Bob Roth said childishly. "It's a hunt or be hunted world out there, it's not my fault you kids are stupidly naive. And while it is true, I can make millions on my own just fine, it is much more convenient if someone does the dirty work for you and you can just take credit for the idea yourself."  
  
"Yeah, suck it you nards!" XY added. Even if he didn't fully understand what was going on (remember he's an idiot) he knew his dad was winning.  
  
Luka was mad. Everything he worked for with his sister, his friends...would be taken from them by a lying, dirty cheating piece of scum. They all had put their heart and soul into it. But what angered him most. His Angel...Chloé, she tried so hard. To be better. She was doing well, she was so wonderful. His heart sings whenever she was near him. She was so proud on how far she had come. Her heart played such a nice song nowadays. And now Roth...he was undermining not only everything they tried to achieve with Kitty Section, but drag his angel back down. Her heartsong was now a song of pain. His heartsong now started to sound as the drums of war. No one did that to his friends. No one did that to his angel. He will pay!  
  
In his lair, Hawkmoth was studying the Sentimonster that Mayura had summoned days ago. The blue frog beast had been immobile since he beat Mayura. The Amok was still in the glasses he held but he lacked the means to reawaken or properly control. And he couldn't risk using the Peacock Miraculous because that would be dangerous to his health. Luckily he didn't have to use it to talk to the kwami. "Duusu...how can I reactivate the Sentimonster?"  
  
"Just say the magic words." Duusu said in a sing song tone.  
  
"Without using the Peacock Miraculous directly. I have the Amok in my hands now, so there should be way to gain control through it." Gabriel growled. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"The truth is that you are an asshat!" Duusu said in an angry tone.  
  
"Enough nonsense! I want you to..." Gabriel growled as he suddenly stopped as he sensed something. "Ah. Nevermind, something has come up. When this is all done and over you better be more cooperative. Nooroo..." Nooroo was floating there, still silenced by Gabriel's orders. Nooroo looked sorrowful, trying to convey to Duusu he was sorry. Duusu gave just a soft smile to let him know he didn't blame the butterfly Kwami. "Dark Wings Rise!"  
  
Against a magenta background, his transformation sequence included countless glowing white butterflies swarming around him. they glowed and fused together in a sort of cocoon-like shell. A glow came from inside the cocoon, revealing a shadowy outline of Hawkmoth's in the glow. Cracks appeared in the cocoon shell as purple light shone through them. Then when the cracks grew wider, the cocoon busted open, purple smoke visible, which slowly faded to show Hawkmoth, fully transformed. His head was initially hung, but he raised it up to reveal an evil smirk. He put one hand behind his back, and with the hand holding his weapon, put his cane onto the ground and posed.  
  
"I'm detecting the echo of a very rare emotion. The anger of a creator whose work has been stolen. Who also cannot bear to see the one he loves suffer." Hawkmoth said as he summoned one of the white butterflies to his hand. He closes his hands around it, infusing it with his dark energies, turning it into an Akuma "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this pure soul." The Akuma did just that.

"Not quite so cocky now, are we?" Bob Roth continued to taunt. Most of Kitty Section's members now had stood up and shouted at Bob Roth, but Luka and the rest of Team Miraculous were still huddled around Chloé.  
  
The Akuma flew in, and before anyone could notice, it entered the mask Luka was still holding on to. Luka jerked up as a purple hologram butterfly mask appeared over his face. **"**Silencer, I am Hawk Moth. This man is the voice of evil. I'm giving you the power to silence him for good. All I ask of you in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."  
  
However, the others noted the holographic mask over Luka's face. "Luka, no!" Chloé said as she grabbed his face. "Luka, please, whatever he says, whatever he promises, don't do it!"  
  
Juleka had turned around upon hearing her brother's name being shouted. She then saw the butterfly mask as well. "Luka!" she said as she rushed at her brother's side. "Luka, no! Please...don't let him get to you. He got to me during a time where I was...at a low point. I thought that Reflekta was the only way to be noticed, but I was wrong. Please, Luka."  
  
"And I...I thought that to overcome my past demons, I had to cut it out at the source. As Queen Wasp I rampaged...but it didn't do anything. Please, Luka." Chloé added.  
  
The two most important girls in his life, closes to his heart. Pleading with sad looks in his eyes. He wanted to say 'no' to Hawkmoth. But that pleading look on his sister's face...last time he saw such a pleading look was on a six-year-old Juleka's face, asking where their father was, to tell them he just didn't run away. He was powerless then...it broke his sister, it broke his mother. He had to be strong, be the man in the house, to make sure they had someone looking out for them. He had to hold it all in, his anger, his sorrow. They couldn't see, he needed to be there.  
  
Chloé, his Angel. The only one he felt ok to let down his walls for. She understood him. She had suffered through so much. Like him, she came from a broken family that had caused her to put up a mask as well. She didn't understand it, but she heard his heartsong as well as he did hers. But...Roth, that slimeball. He was about to take everything away from them again.  
  
He didn't want to be powerless again. He couldn't keep up the walls. He just couldn't... "Do it for them." Hawkmoth whispered in his mind. "Make sure that that man cannot hurt them again. No one can hurt them again. How deep will that sharp tongue cut as he cannot form proper words?" It would be really satisfying. "So, do have an agreement, Silencer?"  
  
Luka sighed. He didn't speak up. Only one thought went through his mind. '_Juli...Angel...I'm sorry.' _He put on the mask with the Akuma in it.  
  
Luka didn't directly reply but Hawkmoth sensed Luka's resistance dropping. "I'll take your silence as a yes." the supervillain said.  
_  
_Luka was engulfed in the purple and black oily energy as he was transformed into Silencer. In his new form, he has blue skin and he wears a magenta, black and yellow-ish outfit with a jagged mouth on his helmet. He didn't speak up, he just stood there. Everybody there felt a chill go down their spine upon seeing another one of their friends transformed into Hawkmoth's Champion.  
  
XY, though, looked unimpressed. That was cool. Say dad, can we hire a magician, maybe we can rip this entire transformation thing off for our next videoclip..." too stupid to keep his mouth shut, he drew attention from Silencer, whom crossed the distance between him and the Roth brat in a millisecond, grabbed his face and puts his fingers on his lips, while making a hushing gesture with the other. A blob in the same tacky purple XY loved to wear, vaguely jellyfish-shaped, flew out of XY's mouth.  
  
**"**What's that?" Bob Roth said as he hid behind Marinette in fear. A hatch on the side of Silencer's helmet opened up, the jellyfish thing flying inside, before the hatch closed. XY attempted to speak up, but he found no sound coming from his mouth (people would talk Silencer later for this). XY grabbed his throat as he was completely silent...He no longer had a voice._  
_  
Silencer no longer paid him any heed. He turned around and Bob Roth whimpered, as he ran for it. The others were huddled together, looking fearful at their Akumatized friend. Silencer spoke up, but it was not in Luka's voice, but it sounded like XY. His eyes, the sides of his helmets and a panel on his chest glowed in the same purple XY's voice blob did as he spoke: "Don't worry, guys. I would never hurt you. I will use the power Hawk Moth has given me to restore justice. I will force Bob Roth to admit what he has done to you and Kitty Section."  
  
"Don't do that, Luka. That's revenge, not justice. And if you team up with Hawk Moth, you'll have to face Team Miraculous." Marinette warned her friend.  
  
Silencer's gaze turned into a scowl. "Team Miraculous? Where were they when we needed them? As now, Silencer is laying down the law of silence. Those whom hurt my friends and loved ones will scream in pain, but it will not be heard. And then, they will feel the final and permanent silence."  
  
"Luka, please. It's not too late." Chloé begged. "Revenge will consume you, it will make sure you will become something you are not. If Silencer lives...Luka Couffaine dies. And it is Luka whom I..." Chloé said as she wanted to finish her sentence but her voice stopped working, but it was not Silencer but her own emotions.  
  
Silencer approached Chloé and puts his hand to her cheek. "Chloé, my Angel. You’re the most extraordinary girl. A heartsong once so discordant now is as clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head, since that day in the park. I won’t let anything happen to you." Silencer then turned towards Juleka. "Juli...little sis. I have failed to protect you from the things in the world that could hurt you. I will not fail this time. I will protect you from monsters like Bob Roth and him." He then turns to the rest. "My friends, I had a good time with you all. I am glad you gave it your all. But the time to play nice is over. I am going to end this, now! Please, don't try to stop me." With that, he took off.  
  
Everyone looked afraid, sad, lost. Rose hugged a crying Juleka tight. Chloé breathed heavily again, almost hyperventilating. She then ran off in a panic. "Chloé!" Adrien screamed after his adoptive sister.  
  
Marinette took charge: "Me and Adrien will go comfort Chloé. Alya, Nino, see if you can get a message out to the Miraculous Team!" That way she and her teammates could cover for their absence. "The rest of you, go hide. Do not attempt to approach Silencer, do not let him get close!" They didn't have to be told twice. They all knew better to hide and wait until the heroes fixed everything._  
  
_Alya and Nino quickly went into one direction. "Thank god for Mari's quick thinking." Nino huffed.  
  
"Oh, I so want to punch the Roths in their ugly faces. They are making it into my top five, aside from Audrey Bourgeois, Hawkmoth and Monsieur Agreste. They just barely knocked the guy from FedEx to number six." Alya said.  
  
"FedEx?" Nino asked.  
  
"That guy drop-kicked my package over the fence instead of ringing the doorbell hand handing it to me like a normal person! The new iPad I ordered was ruined." Alya said.  
  
"Well, knowing our luck with Akumas, once Luka is purified something will happen that resolves everything related to the events that cause said Akuma." Nino said. "Do you ever have the feeling we live in a cartoon of sorts?"  
  
"I don't know, but as for your Deus Ex Machina." Alya said as she raised her phone. She pushed a button and you could hear voice clips from Bob Roth and XY from the conversation earlier, enough to proof their undoing. "I have a modern smartphone and I know how to use it."  
  
"Alya, I could kiss you right now." Nino said.  
  
"You can kiss me anytime because you're my boyfriend. But we better deal with human Soundwave first, because it would not be responsible for heroes to be late because they decide to make out." Alya noted. Nino couldn't fault her, deciding to wait before he and Alya would resume lipwrestling.  
_  
_Adrien and Marinette had seen Chloé run into a bathroom stall. They found her there, on the ground, sobbing and hugging her knees as Pollen did her best to comfort her. "There, there my Queen...it seems bad but it will work out."  
  
"No, even if we fix this, it won't change the fact Luka confessed his love to me as an Akuma. And I couldn't say anything back to him. Because I couldn't say it, when he's like that." Chloé wiped tears from her eyes. "I thought I was over it. That I had moved on with my life, that no one could get under my skin again, but that Bob Roth...I feel so weak."  
  
"You are not weak Chloé. In fact you are one of the strongest people I met. Roth was talking out of his fat ass. He is wrong, you are better. You are Chloé Bourgeois, our friend. You are also Queen Bee. With a tongue as sharp as her stinger. We are going to save Luka. He won't remember what happened after the Cure, so you'll have a chance to do the confession properly if you feel ready." Marinette assured her.  
  
"You have learned how to deal with it, but issues don't get resolved overnight. I know, I still am going to see Doctor De La Mer on regular basis. But while it may take time to get there, we will be ok." Adrien said as he reached out his hand to help Chloé get up. "Luka, he makes you happy, doesn't he?"  
  
"More than you can believe." Chloé said. "I have hated Hawkmoth before. But not as much as I do now. When I find him I'll rip him to shreds, burn the pieces to ash, piss on them and nuke whatever remains there are. I didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted to hear him say it, but not...I have so much frustration to work out but I don't want to do it on Silencer."  
  
"I am sure there will be a couple of Moth Drone whom would like to volunteer for being your punching bag and get you some stress relief." Chat Noir joked.  
  
Chloé smirked. "Then what are we still doing here? It's time to go hero."  
  
"Say the magic words, Chloé." Marinette said.  
  
"Pollen, Buzz on!"  
"Tikki, Spots on!"  
"Plagg, Claws out!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the Roths have done and f***ed up.
> 
> Silencer does not do the hand puppet thing in this universe. And hawkmoth could use a better transformation sequence
> 
> Also the running gag of my persona never dies!


	49. Silencer Part III

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

** EP 11: SILENCER PART III   
**

Bob Roth was running for his life. That motivation is what caused him to run much faster then his big fat frame would suggest otherwise. However, it was slowly becoming hopeless. For every corner he turned, he always seemed to run in a couple of Moth Drones, making him squeal like a pig before turning around and try another way. Soon, after this has gone on for a few times, he found himself on the rooftops. No way to go. He turned around to see Silencer and his Moth Swarm. "You can't get away from me, Bob Roth. I will make you tell the truth, live on TV." Silencer said in XY's voice.  


"Don't touch me! I'm warning you! I'm well-connected. One call to Mr. Bourgeois...and he'll bring the police for me. The whole army if he has to!" Bob Roth said as he backed off, tripped and crawled back.  
  
Silencer chuckled. "You still think that you are coming out on top, Roth? Granted, we are on a very high rooftop. But that can be easily remedied." Silencer said as he pointed over the edge. "The truth or your life, Roth?"  
  
Roth whimpered as he crawled back, only for the heroes of Paris jump in between the monster...and Silencer. "We can't let you do this, Silencer._"  
  
_"And about time, too! What are you waiting for?Get to work!" Bob Roth wanted to push Ladybug forward, only for him to struggle, as Ladybug stood there, unmoving.  
  
"Are you really trying to push me? You do realize that me and my teammates all have superhuman strength, right?" Ladybug asked annoyed.  
  
"How is someone smart enough to rip off others so easily that dumb at the same time?" Chat muttered.  
  
Queen Bee decided to step in and speak to her akumatized boyfr-Er, akumatized friend. "Listen, Luka -- er, Silencer. You don't know what you're doing. Hawk Moth is evil. You think you're using your power for good but you're wrong."  
  
"I still think at this time Hawkmoth is the lesser of two evils. Hawkmoth just wants some pretty baubles. This tub of lard wants to ruin my friends' futures. I will not let him. I am going to do what I deem right, and you will do what you deem right" Silencer said softly, in XY's voice again. "And if we were to clash over it, so be it!" Silencer snapped his fingers. The Moth Drones then charged at the heroes.  
  
Ladybug shot out her yo-yo, which wrapped around the neck of a drone, and as she pulled it closer, she kicked it so hard in the stomach it poofed. She then swung her yo-yo overhead, smashing it into the head of another drone from the top, whom immediately poofed as well. A scream came from Bob Roth and she was forced to pull a moth that came too close away with her yo-yo. As she pulled him close enough she forced it to stab herself with its own butterfly knife. Another one approached her and she readied herself. However she felt something grab her shoulders, and when in a fight, you kind of react on instinct. She had grabbed the arms of the one whom grabbed her from behind and tossed it in several of the Moths. In hindsight it appeared to be Bob Roth, whom had tried to use her as a shield, forgetting that she wasn't just a little girl whom was easily moved around.  
  
"Oh, I am so terribly sorry. I thought you were a moth." she said, not really convincing in her apology. Besides, Roth was more of a scumbug then a moth. And his body weight proved a huge help in crushing the bugs. "You shouldn't sneak up on a superhero while she's fighting. I may respond to you as if you were a threat."  
  
"I've noticed." Roth said, sounding as if he was in pain. More moths came towards him, and Ladybug, despite knowing he may deserve death by moths, grappled his leg with a yo-yo and dragged him away as she then saw several moths get too close for comfort and her first instinct was to use Bob Roth as a human club to whack them away. Maybe it wasn't all instinct and a bit of resentment has made its way into it but she wouldn't think anyone would fault her. She's still human after all.  
  
Chat has been whacking away at several Moths as two grabbed him from behind. Chat then ran backwards, smashing the moths between the wall and him. He then planted his baton against the stomach of one of the pinned moths and extended it, impaling and poofing it. He then tossed the other one over his shoulders, and planted his claws in his stomach, poofing him as well. Several more flew towards him, lashing with their butterfly knives, but Chat was too agile to be hit by them. He then waved his baton to knock the butterfly knives out of their hands, and caught them in a way so that the knives were held between his fingers like a series of Wolverine claws. "Snick!" he said as he then used his butterfly wolverine claws to slice up the Moths, poofing them (and the knives since they came from them).  
  
Rena dodged a few knife swipes from the Moth Drones with a few backflips. She then kicks from the wall, held out her flute horizontally and bashed both sides against the throats of two attacking moths, before they became pinned down to the ground, and Rena used it transition in a handstand and then a double flying kick to knock two more Moths in another group of moths. A few more rushed her, but she jumped up, to higher ground. She turned around and smacked her bum, to taunt them in an anime-esque way. "Hah! Missed me!" the Moths spread their wings and rushed at her. "Oh right, they can do that." She jumped back tot the ground and was now beside a sattelite dish. "Sorry, TVi, but the Miraculous Ladybug will fix this." she said as she ripped off the dish and threw it at the flying moths like a Frisbee, knocking them out of the air. "That was cool. Next time there is a kwami swap, I could handle Carapace's powers no prob!"  
  
Speaking of Carapace, the turtle hero immediately threw his shield in a Captain America-esque way, which started bouncing between moths before returning to him. It was then he felt several arms grab him, courtesy of several Moths lifting him off the ground. Carapace struggled enough, so that he could get his arms around the necks of the Moths and squeeze hard enough to make a cracking sound, poofing them. He fell towards the ground again, or rather the roof as several Moths waited for him below. He grinned as he put his shield under his feet. The moths realized that this wasn't good but weren't fast enough to dodge as they were crushed by the shield underneath Carapace's feet. With the Moths poofed, Carapace lifted up his shield and waited for the next suicidal moth soldier.  
  
Silencer noticed several Moths flying through the air, being poofed as the black and yellow blur that was Queen Bee stood in front of him. She had en intense look on her face, but there was something sorrowful about it. "Don't make me do this." she said softly as she had her trompo out. Silencer just rushed her, trying to land a punch on her which she dodged by ducking under it. She then tried to sweep kick him, but he jumps over it and spins in the air, while gracefully landing behind her, Queen Bee rolling out of the way before she was grabbed. She shot out her trompo, but it was grabbed by Silencer as she was pulled towards him. But she reacted fast and kicked him in the face and knocking him down. She then wrapped his arms up in her trompo and pinned him down. "Stay down, I don't want to hurt you any more."  
  
"That's too bad, because I will hurt you if you don't get off me." Silencer said, in XY's voice.  
  
"I have the upper hand here, pretty boy." Queen Bee said.  
  
"Then I guess I have to raise my voice...My own this time." Silencer said, first in XY's voice. But when the lights on his helmet and chest flickered in a different color, closer to the type of teal blue that Luka died his own hair with, his own voice came out. _"Get off!" _That word was spoken softly but it let out a soundwave from his mouth that was strong enough to send Queen Bee flying.  
  
That was something that drew everyone's attention. "Wasn't your name supposed to be 'Silencer'?" Chat Noir blurted out.  
  
"There are two ways to gain absolute silence. Take sound away, or drown out all other sound with something else." Silencer explained. "I wish I hadn't needed to use it, though. But it won't matter in a few moments when I am the one whom gets what he wants."  
  
It was then that two Moth Drones came in, dragging a silent but still trashing and soundless screaming XY along. "Xavier-Yves!" Roth said in shock.  
  
"Indeed. I have your son Roth." Silencer said. "Normally I would be above taking hostages. More so since I already took his voice and he no longer has any use. But then I thought perhaps he could be a decent bargaining chip." he said in Xy's voice again, taunting the Roths with a voice of one of their own. He held out his hand like a hand puppet as he said: "Dad! Daddy, please help me!" in XY's voice before he chuckled darkly.  
  
The heroes tried to surround Silencer, but they also kept a fair distance, so that he wouldn't just decide to drop XY right then and there. "Luka, this isn't you. Hawkmoth is making you do stuff you normally wouldn't. You are not a vengeful type. You would never sink that low." Queen Bee argued.  
  
"Luka wouldn't. But Silencer doesn't have these qualms." Silencer said. "So what is it going to be Bob? Are you going to come willingly and confess on live tv or does XY is going to become red smear on the pavement?" Silencer said as he grabbed XY and held him over the edge of the roof. The heroes didn't dare to make a wrong move. As much of a jerk as XY yet, they didn't want him dead.  
  
"So, I either give myself up to a murderous monster whom may ruin me and let my mute and now more-useless-than-ever-son go, or he dies?" Bob Roth asked.  
  
"That didn't sound quite right the way you said it..." Silencer said in XY's voice still. "But yeah, basically."  
  
Bob Roth hopped onto the roof's elevator. "Sorry, son. No worries, there is other talent in the world I can find. Occupational hazard, I guess. No hard feelings? Bye!" He then rode the elevator down. Everyone was so shocked by his response and behavior they didn't think to stop him.  
  
"Did he just leave his own son to die to save his own arse?" Rena asked surprised.  
  
"Ok, even I am disgusted and I am Akumatized." Silencer said in XY's voice. He looked at XY, whom didn't look fearful anymore, just disappointing, sad and shocked. "I am still mad at you, but I'm sorry that you have such a disappointing father. I can relate. But you are still a piece of shit yourself, so I'm going to let you drop now! At least that'll end your suffering;" He then let go. XY started to fall.  
  
"NO!" Ladybug said as she rushed at the edge of the roof. The others wanted to follow, but more Moth Drones appeared to get in their way. Only Ladybug wasn't delayed and was able to reach out with her yo-yo to wrap around XY's body, and then started pulling him up. As she did this she saw an arm crawl from behind her and put her fingers on her lips. She heard a hushing sound as a sensation built up in her throat, as if she had a particularly large loogie stuck into it. She opened her mouth, and a red jellyfish with black spots flew out of her mouth, before being absorbed inside Silencer's helmet.  
  
Ladybug had pulled a shivering XY back onto the roof but when she raised her voice to summon her Lucky Charm, she found no sound coming out. She grabbed at her throat, the realization that she had her voice stolen, sinking in.  
  
"You shouldn't have stood in my way, Ladybug." Silencer said. This time the lights in his eyes, on his helmet and on his chest flickered in the same shade of red of Ladybug's suit and voice. "You shouldn't have risked yourself for those whom are not worthy of such kindness. It wouldn't have left you open. And now you are left without your voice, so no Lucky Charm this time."  
  
Ladybug just had a miffed look on her face. The others had finished off the Moth Drones and would now outnumber the villain five to one. Lucky Charm or not, they could take him. "Give everyone, including Milady's, voices back right now." Chat said as he pointed at him with his baton.  
  
"Why don't you make me, Kitty?" Silencer asked in Ladybug's voice. Chat rushed at him and swung his baton but Silencer caught it in his hand, then dragged it to the ground to put his foot on it, then backhand Chat. He wanted to move in for a voice theft, but found a trompo wrapped around his waist and dragged back. Then Queen Bee grabbed him from behind, but he headbutted her with his helmet-covered head and sent her staggering back. He was hit in the chest by Carapace's shield, as its owner caught it. Carapace then swooped him and smacked him up close and Silencer fell down, limp.  
  
Carapace ducked over the unconscious Silencer. "It can't be that easy. It's never that easy." It was then that Silencer jolted awake, and quickly put his fingers in Carapace's mouth as he hushed.  
  
Carapace spat out a lime green blob with a turtle pattern, which was absorbed in Silencer's helmet. "You are right..." Silencer said in Carapace's voice, his eyes, helmet and chest emblem flickering green. "It wasn't that easy!" he said before punching Carapace in the face and knocking him back.  
  
Rena Rouge then barged in, knocking him back with a whack of her flute. She got a few more hits in as Silencer staggered. He was then wrapped up by two sets of strings as he was bound by Ladybug's yo-yo and Queen Bee's trompo. Chat then moved in with a "Cataclysm!", ready to vaporize the helmet and release the voices and the Akuma.  
  
_"Stay back!" _Silencer said in his own voice, sending out a sonic wave that knocked all the heroes back and unbound him. Rena, whom was the closest to him and sprawled onto the ground, was his closest and easiest target. As she was still dazed, he put his fingers on her lips, bushed, and she spat out her own voice jelly-blob. It was the same shade of orange as her fur and instead of tentacles it had miniature fox tails. He soon absorbed it in his helmet. "Three down, two to go!" he said in Rena's voice, his eyes, helmet and chest flickering with orange lights now.  
  
He wanted to approach Chat next but he still had Cataclysm on his hands and held it in front of him, keeping the voice thief Akuma at a distance. The others got up and while some of them were speechless, he stole voices, not powers, and they still had powers left. Chat got too close for comfort in destroying his helmet earlier and now he was surrounded by the heroes. Without backup it was a matter of time before the heroes got to him. "He who fights to run away..." he started in Carapace's voice. "Lives to fight another day." he finished in Rena's. He lowered his head towards the ground and said in his own voice: _"Exit!"_  
  
With a shockwave created by his voice, he collapsed the roof beneath him, falling several stages below before bolting. "What are you doing, Silencer?" Hawkmoth asked. "Why are you retreating?"  
  
"Voices or not, they still outnumber me and they got a bit too close a few times." Silencer said back, in XY's voice. "I have to fight smarter, not harder. Without backup and a good plan of action I will not make it."  
  
"Ok, I can see your point. My moths will take a while to reform and I have something to provide you backup but I still need to figure out how to make it work. In the mean time, thread carefully and don't hold anything back should push come to shove." Hawkmoth replied.  
  
"Luckily of all the voices I stole, Ladybug's is one of them." Silencer said in Ladybug's voice. "I could use that in my plan to get a hold of her and Cat Noir's Miraculous." He then spoke in a mix of all the voices he stole, the accents on his suit flickering in a mix of all the colors of those voices: "But first: revenge!" With that, he took off.  
  
Back in his lair, Hawkmoth still held Nathalie's glasses with the Amok and turned back to Duusu. "You are going to tell me now, what I want to know about the Amok, how to control the Sentimonster, anything that is important to said control no matter how minor, TELL ME!"  
  
Hawkmoth has caught on. It is not what he needed to know, he said 'want'. If he said 'needed' he could have bent the truth a bit because those would not be things that he needed to know. No way Hawkmoth should become more dangerous. And they said anything important in relation to it so he can't omit anything. Hawkmoth has actually managed to phrase it right so that Duusu could do little to resist. "You have to hold the Amok, and you need to channel the same feeling Nathalie used to channel it when she created it. She created it with the intent to stop you, to help defeat you." Duusu whimpered sadly. "I wish she had succeeded in it though." Duusu added in a gruff, grumpy tone. "She got a few nice hits in, you should have seen your face." he then said joyfully before giggling.  
  
"The desire to see the defeat of an enemy. It is an emotion I have plenty off..." Hawkmoth said with an evil smirk.  
  
Meanwhile, the heroes had lost track of Silencer and now were coping with their voiceless state. Ladybug tried to gesture something to the others. Chat Noir tried to figure out what she was saying. "Er...you want to be a llama?" Ladybug facepalmed and took out her yo-yo, and activated the phone function to send a message. "Oh, that is a good idea." Chat noted.  
  
Carapace removed a piece from his shield, which unfolded into a phone, while Rena just blew on her flute (no voice didn't mean no breath after all) and in a puff or orange smoke a touchscreen floated in the air in front of her so they could type any message they want.  
  
_LB: I cannot detransform and I cannot use my Lucky Charm without my voice. I am stuck as a mute superhero.  
  
CP: I also do not think we have the time for a quick course in sign language, and a game of charades will make us look stupid.  
  
RR: Is there another way to invoke our powers or transformations?  
  
_Chat looked around and saw no one was around. XY had fled in fear and in shock as soon as he had been pulled back up by Ladybug. "Plagg, claws in!" Chat turned back to Adrien and his kwami flew out. "Plagg, is there a way for the others to use their powers or transformations without a voice command?"  
  
"Now, they can detransform by removing their Miraculouses of course, but they will not be able to transform back if they put it back on. Now, normally voice commands are used because voices can be imitated but not fully replicated. A voice recognition spell cannot be fooled in any way."  
  
"Ok, that's a bummer. Anything else?" Queen Bee asked.  
  
"Skilled enough Miraculous user can call upon their powers by willing it, but none of you have gotten that far in your training yet. Though major powers like Lucky Charm are off-limits for now, the passive abilities should still work. Ladybug's increased luck and the ladybug wings should still be usable." Plagg continued.  
  
"I guess we have to really think things through now. We should focus on trying to get the voices back and then fix everything. After all, Ladybug cannot undo the damage done without the Miraculous Ladybug."  
  
_LB: I'll have to make up a plan on the spot, but in the mean time, we have to stop Silencer. Bob Roth is scum, but we don't want Luka to become a killer. Let's split up. Chat, with me. Bee, you're with Carapace and Rena._  
  
With that said, the heroes moved out, trying to find the Akuma, and Bob Roth, both to be neutralized in different ways;

"Get away from me, you filthy critters." Bob Roth said, having gone through the sewers to throw Silencer of his trail. He was already a piece of shit, and right now he was right at home in the filthy place. He took out his cell phone and called Mayor Bourgeois. "André? André, it's me! I need you to send in the troops.  
  
André's voice sounded from the other side of the line: "No problem, Bob. I'll take care of it. Where are you?"  
  
"The one place in Paris you've probably never stepped foot in. The sewers!" Roth shouted in his phone.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll send the police in right away!" André's voice sounded. As Bob Roth hung up, he never realized that it wasn't André on the other side of the line, but Silencer, whom had stolen André's voice. Silencer hung up the phone and turned to André Bourgeois, whom was tied to a chair. "I am so sorry for this, Mr. Bourgeois." Silencer said in the mayor's own voice, grey lights flickering across his body and helmet as he spoke. "I am merely borrowing your voice to make sure Roth gets what he deserves. What he did to my friends...to your daughter. You should have seen her...how he broke her down and tried to destroy her self-esteem."  
  
André was scared of Silencer, but at the same time, he also saw the boy whom his daughter liked, a lot. It says something if he was akumatized on her behalf.And he would have a few choice words with his 'good friend' Bob Roth if he survived this encounter with the Akuma because if what Silencer said was true, he felt like strangling the bastard himself. "But no worries, once Roth is out of the way, she'll be fine. I promise." Silencer said as he dialed another number on the phone. Once again, he used the voice of the mayor as he spoke: "Mayor Bourgeois here. Get me Officer Roger Raincomprix."  
  
The heroes had split up and started to patrol, looking for Silencer. However, as Queen Bee's group across rooftops, they noticed a group of police officers, the cars always recognizable from a distance. They saw Bob Roth being lifted out of the sewers.  
  
"Thank you, Officer Roger. Thanks for looking out for your fellow citizens." Bob Roth said in a smarmy voice until he found his hands in cuffs. "Hey, what's the big idea?"  
  
"Mr. Roth, you're under arrest._" _Officer Raincomprix said.  
  
"What? This is a big misunderstanding!" Roth argued.  
  
"That's what they all say." Roger said as he loaded Bob Roth into the police car.  
  
While Queen Bee found it satisfying to see Bob Roth being hauled off by the police, she turned to Rena. "Rena, you haven't post that recording of XY and Bob Roth yet, or did you?" she asked her fox-themed fellow heroine. Rena shook her head. Queen Bee then opened up her trompo and activated the phone app and called her teammates.  
  
"Yes, Queenie?" Chat Noir asked on the other side of the line.  
  
"Chat! Bob Roth is being arrested by the police." Queen Bee said.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Chat asked.  
  
"Rena hasn't posted her recording online yet. Whom else but us would know about Roth's deception AND have the power to have him busted for it?"  
  
"Holy Cat-astrophe, Queen Bee!" Chat realized. Chat was silent for a few moments. "Ladybug just messaged me. She suspects that Silencer may return to the TVi Studio. From what we know, he may want to make a spectacle about outing Roth and then dispose of him." Chat explained.  
  
"Then we have to go back from where we came, and we have to act quickly. We'll meet you there." Queen Bee said as she turned to her silent teammates. "You go ahead, I have one call left to make." Rena and Carapace nodded and went on ahead. Queen Bee dialed away on her phone again and activated the function that would make her appear as Chloé to the caller. "Jean! Please check up on my father. Even if you hear his voice telling him to not come in, please do it!"  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Bob Roth asked fearfully. He had a really bad feeling about this. "What is even going on?"  
  
**"**Mayor's orders." Roger said. "He doesn't take lightly to those whom threaten his daughter."  
  
Roth sweated. Oh dear, the brat must have blabbed to her Dad. He had to think quickly. "Mr. Bourgeois and I have been friends for a very long time, and there is just a case of a misunderstanding, if you would allow me to explain everything we'll get this cleared up and all go home happy."  
  
"Be quiet, we're nearly there." Roger said as they arrived at the TVi building. They walked inside only to be confronted by a particular Akuma in purple.  
  
"Thank you, officer." Silencer said in André's voice. Bob Roth wasn't that dumb to realize that a voice-stealing akuma with the Mayor's voice meant he was utterly screwed.  
  
"Akuma! Get behind me!" Roger said as he reached for his taser, but Silencer closed the distance between them, hushing and putting his fingers on his lips. A blue jelly-blob, the same blue as Roger's police uniform, floated out and was absorbed inside. He then threw the officer to the ground.  
  
"Freeze!" the Police said as they pulled out their guns and aimed it at Silencer.  
  
"_Stay Back!_" Silencer said in his own voice and the shockwave that erupted from his mouth knocked all the officers down without a sweat and broke all the glass.Silencer then grabbed Bob and dragged him into the elevator.  
  
"No, no! Let me go!" Bob said as he tried to run, but he couldn't resist an Akuma's enhances strength.  
  
Silencer now spoke in Officer Raincomprix's voice, the lights that always appear when using another voice now blue. "I can take your voice, Bob Roth, and make you say whatever I please. But that's not what I want. I want you to admit what you did to Chloé and my friends, and it has to come from your own mouth."  
  
"Never! I'd rather be silent!" Bob said.  
  
**Silencer** switched to Ladybug's voice: "You really think I can't make you? Listen, I can ruin your reputation just like you threatened to do with each and every of my friends." He then switched to André's voice_._ "Everyone in showbiz knows me. I'll make sure you lose every single one of your friends." Then he switched to Roger's voice. "I'll put you in prison." Then he switched to XY's voice. "I'll never sing for you, Dad. You'll never make another dime from my music." He then switched to a mix of all voices he stole. "We'll make your life a nightmare, Bob Roth."  
  
"Wait, stop! Okay, I'll do it! I'll tell the truth!" Bob Roth said quickly.  
  
"Good choice." Silencer said in XY's voice. He just had one more voice to 'borrow' before he could go through with his plans. He mentally turned to Hawkmoth, with Ladybug's voice. "Hawkmoth, I'm nearly ready, how is my backup coming along?"  
  
"One, do you need to use THAT voice? Second, I'm working on it and I think I nearly got it figured out." Hawkmoth said.  
  
"Good. That way we both can get what we want." Silencer said, possibly smirking below his mask.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Bob Roth asked. He decided to not pry further when Silencer gave him a death glare.  
  
In Hawkmoth's lair, the villain himself held up his glasses and channeled his frustrations for the inability to get the Miraculouses, his very desire to see the Miraculous defeated and taken down so that he finally gets those Miraculouses in his grasp...The glasses with the Amok in it glowed as the big blue frog Sentimonster was engulfed in the same blue smoke that created him, as he changed to fit Hawkmoth's type of desire.  
  
In her cell, from a distance, Nathalie could make out a blue light from the corner of eyes, even with the blurry vision. She gritted her teeth and hoped that whatever he turned the former Sentimentel into, that it would be something the heroes would be able to defeat.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I hated about Silencer was how easily Bob Roth was to push Ladybug in front of him. Ladybug relies more on her mind and her agility in combat but she is stronger then any normal human so Roth is not able to effectively use her as a shield, instead Ladybug loses her voice through trickery on Silencer's part. 
> 
> Though Silencer doesn't need the hand puppet thing to talk, I thought it would be fun to include it as a bit of mockery.
> 
> And knowing how easily Bob Roth was willing to throw Ladybug under the bus, who says he wouldn't do the same for his own son?
> 
> And Silencer has an extra power in this universe but it is not as silent as his name suggests.


	50. Silencer part IV

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 11: SILENCER PART IV  
  
**The heroes made it back to the TVi building, Queen Bee arriving a bit later then the rest. She briefed them quickly: "Jean found my father in his office tied down, but unharmed, aside that his voice was taken. That was how he was able to mobilize the entire police force." she explained.  
  
"And get Roth in his claws." Chat Noir added. "We should stop Silencer, but can we wait until he has Roth blurt out his secrets on tv?"   
  
Ladybug messages him: "_It would be revenge, not justice. Being coerced in telling the truth is meaningless._"  
  
"_Not to mention he would try to write it off as being forced to lie under Silencer's threats. He is good at bullshitting his way out of things._" Rena said through a message of her own.  
  
"We will deal with Bob Roth when the time is right. But right now, we have one our friends to de-evilize." Queen Bee noted. "So...we have a plan to deal with Silencer?"  
  
Ladybug sent a message. "_It's going to be risky, not to mention we'll need a lot of luck, but I have a plan, yes. Now this is what we're going to do..._"  
**  
**Inside the Tvi building, Silencer was speaking to the audience, though off-screen, in the voice of Alec Cataldi. The accents on his outfit flashed in the same shade of blue as Alec's shirt. "Dear viewers, we're back on the air for a exclusive interview with Bob Roth. He has something very important..." It was at that point the heroes busted into the room. "What the..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the show is cancelled due to reasons of us going to kick Akuma Butt!" Chat Noir quipped.  
  
Silencer spoke, his suit's accents flashing in the same shade of orange as Rena Rouge's suit, and speaking in the latter's voice: "Keep your nose out of other people's business, Miraculous Team, or I'll silence you, and not in the same way I did earlier."  
  
"That would be a shame considering how hilarious I am." Chat said with his usual catty smirk. He then got send multiple messages at once by his teammates, all saying: 'No you're not!' Chat sulked. "Nobody appreciates a good joke anymore."  
  
"Moth Swarm!" Silencer said in Carapace's voice, the accents on his suit glowing in the same green as the turtle hero, as several Moths appear in burst of black smoke. The heroes pulled out their weapons and fought the Moths. However, Queen Bee herself confronted Silencer himself. "I was so close. Why would you want to protect a scumbag like Bob Roth?"  
  
"I don't want to, believe me. But we are heroes, and we vowed to protect all citizens. And while Bob Roth will pay for his crimes, it is not going to be in this way." Queen Bee said as she extended the string on her trompo and swung it by her side in a circle. "Roth will face charges, and I will help de-evilize you."  
  
"Once I was idealistic as you, Queen Bee." Silencer had switched to XY's voice. "But rich powerful people like him always get away with their scheme because they walk over other people, breaking and ruining them, not caring on whose lives they will destroy to get what they want. Now he will feel what it's like to be on the other end."  
  
"You don't understand, there is evidence against him. The Ladyblogger made a recording of the conversation earlier, so he can be taken down. Some of his old allies also cut ties with him, like the mayor. So we can't expect anyone coming to his defense this time." Queen Bee explained.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Silencer asked.  
  
"I spoke to Chloé Bourgeois on my way here, as soon as we heard the news about your Akumatization. She asked me to do anything to save you...and I promised her that I would do just that?" Queen Bee said.  
  
"Angel?" Silencer asked, his eyes widening and looking down.  
  
"Yes, she is worried for you. You know how much it hurts her, your sister and all your friends to see you like this?" Queen Bee asked.  
  
"I..." Silencer was at a loss of words, no matter, whose voice he used. It was then that a holographic mask appeared over his eyes and he grabbed his head in pain. He groaned in his own voice as suddenly he was enveloped in a dark aura and roared in a mixture of the voices he stole and charged at her, consumed by rage.  
  
"Damnit, Hawkmoth!" Queen Bee grumbled under her breath.  
  
As Queen Bee started her fight with Silencer, Ladybug sneaked in and dragged Bob Roth out. Roth wanted to use her as a shield again but she turned around and raised a finger, while her look wordlessly said: 'Do not touch me!' Bob took a step back, apparently remembering the last time he tried to do that and was thrown around by her like a rag-doll. She just signaled for Roth to follow her and be quiet.  
  
Queen Bee launched several punches and kicks at Silencer, whom blocked them equally skillfully with the combat experience forcefully programmed by Hawkmoth. He launched a sweep kick, but she jumps over it, before launching a spin kick in mid-air, but he caught her ankle before it could hit her and threw her off the floor. He leaned in to take her voice but she headbutts him, knocking him back, while rubbing her head, feeling the sting from headbutting a helmet-wearing Akuma. She got up and threw her trompo but he batted it away with his arm. But Queen Bee got into an angle with her trompo so she could swing around and smack it in Silencer's side, making him stagger. "Silencer...Luka...Please stand down!" she said.  
  
"Get away from me!" Silencer said in his natural voice, shooting a soundwave that blew Queen Bee away. However, she reacted in time, planting her trompo into the ground, then used the wire as a makeshift catapult to shoot herself forward to launch a flying kick that knocked him back. As he was downed she rushed at him but he got up, kicked off the ground, standing on his hands at a diagonal angle to kick Queen Bee down. He leaned over her and inhaled. Queen Bee grabbed his chin and tilted his head upwards as he said: "Stay down!" The soundwave shot into the ceiling instead and broke pieces of it off, Silencer and Queen Bee jumping back to avoid it.  
  
Silencer was ready for another round as he suddenly remembered something. "Where are Ladybug and Bob Roth?" he said in Alec's voice as he looked around, the two nowhere to be found. To add insult, a Moth Drone landed by his feet and poofed. He turned his head to see his Moth Swarm defeated again, and the other heroes having caught up.  
  
Chat's baton was now near Silencer's throat. "One word out of you, and my baton will stretch, rendering you silent." Chat said. "You cannot escape this time."  
  
Silencer growled under his helmet. He was cornered this time. However, suddenly the holographic mask appeared over his eyes and he then smirked. "Not to worry, Silencer, I have an ace in the hole. A being called Feast is going to join you really soon." Silencer smirked.  
  
The heroes didn't like the looks of that. "Why are you smirking?" Chat ask.  
  
"Because there is going to be a Feast." Silencer said in André's voice.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Chat muttered. Then all of a sudden, something busted through the wall of the studio, startling the heroes, allowing Silencer to slip out to resume his hunt for Roth. When the dust cleared, they suddenly found themselves face to face with Feast. "Hello, something bad!" Chat said.   
  
The frog-like Sentimonster looked like it did when Mayura initially summoned it, but it now it was colored in shades of purple and black, more like Hawkmoth's color scheme. It croaked as it eyed our heroes. "That's not an Akuma, is it?" Chat noted. "Hawkmoth cannot create more then one at the time."  
  
"It's a Sentimentel...no, a Sentimonster. But why would Mayura help Silencer?" Queen Bee asked. Then Feast just rushed forward, causing the heroes to spread out and dodge. "Never mind, we'll have to figure this out later. Chat, can you and the others keep this thing busy? I am going after Silencer!"  
  
"No problemo, Queenie." Chat said with a mock salute. Rena and Carapace just nodded. "Just be careful you don't lose your voice either."   
  
"I'm not planning to." Queen Bee said as she chased after Silencer.  
  
Chat, Rena and Carapace readied themselves, as they knew this Sentimonster would be a tougher cookie then some Moth Drones. Feast eyed them, croaked and jumped at them again. The heroes scattered again, and dodged the huge amphibian Sentimonster. Feast shot out his tongue, which Carapace blocked by holding his shield in front of him. However, the sticky tongue had latched onto the shield and retracted the tongue, dragging its owner along with it. However, Carapace managed to get his shield in such a position that it got stuck between the jaws of Feast, so he couldn't swallow or close his mouth. Carapace then grinned and through his link with the shield, made is spin around like a buzzsaw, making Feast spit out the shield and purple smoke bled from his wounds.   
  
Chat jumped on the frog's back, and planted his sharp claws into it. The huge beast roared in pain before he rolled on his back. But Chat was quick enough, and ran on the rolling frog so he would not be crushed underneath. But as the frog rolled in a position that he was near its throat, it inflated and send Chat flying. He landed on his feet, though. Rena then got into the view of the frog, sticking out her tongue and pulling her left lower eyelid down with her finger, anime-style, to taunt the beast. It raised its massive leg and tried to crush her under, it but she was too fast. She then giggled, turned around to wag her butt and tail. The frog huffed, looking more bull then frog and charged at her. Rena was staying ahead of the lumbering giant frog.  
  
However, as he was chased he felt something hit him in the back of his head. The frog shook his head, dazed as he saw Carapace catching his rebounding shield. As Carapace had caught his shield, he squatted down on hand and feet and puffed his cheeks and stuck out his tongue, mockingly imitating the frog. Feast was angered and instead focused on Carapace as he hopped towards him. Only to find himself getting poked in the eye by an extending baton. The baton then shortened again to his original size as Chat stood there, smug as ever. "You know, if we buy a ton of butter and a garlic patch, you could keep a restaurant running for days with this nice thick legs."  
  
Feast croak/roared angrily as he then charged at Chat. It soon became a game where one of the heroes would draw attention, the other got a hit in to draw the attention of the Sentimonster Frog, and it would repeat for a while.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that, Ladybug, if you're gonna defeat this supervillain. Isn't that you and Cat Noir's job? This is all that band's fault -- those Kitty what-ya-ma-callits. None of this would've happened if they hadn't made a fuss about their so-called ideas." Bob Roth ranted. Ever since they got out of Silencer's hearing range, he had been complaining and criticizing the heroes non-stop.  
  
It made Ladybug incredibly frustrated. While Bob rants, Ladybug creates a fake Lucky Charm by painting a lamp red with black spots. It would be a miracle she didn't use this fake Lucky Charm to bash that bumbling buffoon's brains in. But she thought about needing him alive and the need to save her friend from Akumatization so Bob would go unharmed, for now.  
  
Queen Bee was running through the TVi Studio hallways, having lost track of Silencer. "Where did he run off to? Where is Ladybug?" she muttered.  
  
Silencer was down in the hallway, around the corner. The accents on his suit flashed red as he spoke in Ladybug's voice: "Queen Bee, I'm over here, I managed to recover my voice from Silencer."  
  
Queen Bee smiled. "Oof, that's a relief. So the danger is over?"  
  
"It is indeed." Silencer continued in Ladybug's voice. "Meet me outside the studio, I'll wait for you. The others will catch up later!"  
  
Queen Bee nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you outside the studio door!" she answered. She played dumb, letting Silencer think everything goes according to his plan, but it actually went according to Ladybug's.  
  
Speaking of which, she was still in the dressing room, working on the fake Lucky Charm, and Queen Bee having sent a message that everything was going according to her plan. The Sentimonster wasn't planned, but she knew her friends could handle it long enough for them to carry out the rest.  
  
"You've got to be the dumbest superheroes ever!" Bob Roth's voice sounded, and there went her good mood. "How could you let the bad guy in on your plan? And what's with this fake Lucky Charm? I thought it was supposed to be magic or something, but it's actually just some crafty special effects."  
  
Ladybug now fumed, but then she got an idea and sported a devious smirk as she pulled out some ducktape. "Er...what are you going to do with that?" Bob Roth asked, not liking where that was going.  
  
A few moments later, Queen Bee is running towards the film set from the Studio Hallways. She is soon joined by Ladybug, whom gave her the thumbs up. It was at that moment Silencer also appeared in front of the both of them. "I admit you are a tough foe, Silencer. But if you think you got us crippled, you were wrong! Ladybug still has her superpowers." _Queen Bee gestured at Ladybug, whom showed her fake lamp Lucky Charm.  
_  
Silencer went wide eyed. The accents on his suit flashed red as he spoke in Ladybug's voice, in panic and to reassure himself that he still had her voice. "That’s impossible! I took your voice from you! How could you possibly have summoned up your Lucky Charm?"At that moment, Ladybug's yo-yo glowed and in a burst of light, a red, black-dotted vacuum cleaner appeared. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Silencer said, feeling a bit stupid for being tricked like that.  
  
"I hope you can figure out how to work your Lucky Charm, Ladybug. In the mean time, I'll draw his attention." Queen Bee said, whom started fighting Silencer again, while Ladybug was looking around to see how she could use this Lucky Charm.  
  
"I will not give in! I am so close, I will have revenge on those whom hurt me, my friends, and my Angel!" Silencer said in Ladybug's voice as he and Queen bee traded blows. "And if the Ladyblogger already has proof of his misgivings, I have no more use for the Roth family, and I can do away with them. And anyone whom gets in my way."  
  
"That sounds quite brutal, don't you think? Stepping on people to get what you want. And while Roth may deserve it, you are now stepping over the heroes of Paris and stealing the voices of innocents to get what you want. Sound familiar?" Queen bee said.  
  
"Are you comparing me to Bob Roth?" Silencer asked, angrily in Carapace's voice. "I am not hurting. The voices are borrowed, I am doing this for my friends."  
  
"Like Roth did it for his son? True it is proven he doesn't care, but it shows how much people can justify themselves. But I am not comparing Luka to Bob Roth. I am comparing that twisted shell created from that good boy's anger and frustration. Silencer is everything Luka doesn't want to be. I know what an Akumatization does to you. I was before I became a hero. It takes your darkest thoughts, gives you the power to carry them out, without any human decency to act as a filter." Queen Bee said.  
  
"I don't need your lecture." Silencer said angrily, now in Rena's voice. "Like you are an expert."  
  
"You are not alone whom was in this boat. Certainly not the first one, over a reason of being wronged. Your friends, your sister...even your angel became a demon with an Akuma." Queen Bee continued.  
  
"Angel..." Silencer hesitated again.  
  
"It destroyed her, thinking she was slipping back into being a demon...and it destroys her that you are becoming one as well. So Silencer...no, Luka! Come back...to her!" Queen Bee said. She wondered how much of her own emotion she let slip out. How much she showed to the boy she loved but didn't know it was her.  
  
Silencer panted heavily. "No...I'm not..." Silencer was now shifting between voices rapidly. "You don't understand. Just...get out of my WAY!" Silencer said, that last word being shouted in his own voice and his sonic wave stronger then ever as it sent Queen Bee flying.  
  
Ladybug was tinkering with the vacuum cleaner, a power cable and some ducktape to use for her plan. She planned on turning it into a backpack. She just had to wait until they managed to break the helmet and collect the voices...However she saw Queen Bee flying from the corner of her eye. Dang, she was not doing so well. It then went further south when the ceiling above her collapsed and she had to roll aside, but the vacuum cleaner Lucky Charm was crushed. Oh no...  
  
From the collapsed ceiling Chat, Rena, Carapace and Feast fell down in front of them. All four were dazed for a bit but unfortunately it was Feast whom was getting up much quicker and and looming over her friends. She threw her yo-yo, right into one of its eyes, making it stagger and screech in pain. It turned towards Ladybug, croaking in anger. He charged at her, as she jumped out of the way, distracting the beast as her friends slowly started to get up.  
  
Queen Bee's ears wouldn't stop ringing from that last sonic wave. Her vision was still blurry but she could recognize the blur of colors whom came for her. Silencer was now really close. He crouched down beside her and held out her hand, soon putting his fingers on her lips to steal her voice. However, Queen Bee, as soon as she saw that the hand was close enough, bit down into it, Silencer screaming out in a mixture of voices. She then kicked him in the stomach to knock him back.  
  
Queen Bee breathed heavily. She hated this. It was the same old song each time. Someone she knew, often a friend, sometimes a relative, and now one whom has captured her heart, and Hawkmoth twisted them. She was getting sick of it. She worked so hard to become honest, to keep herself honest but life keeps throwing these curve-balls at her. It was getting so difficult.  
  
She wondered what would happen if she didn't turn her life around. Would she be alone? Would Luka still have been Akumatized? Would there be someone else whom made his heart sing? Someone whom deserves it? NO! No more 'what ifs'. No more dwelling. Ignore the blathering of a slimeball like Roth. Don't be brought down by a monster called Hawkmoth. She was Chloé Bourgeois, she was Queen Bee. She had been fighting to get where she is now. And she would keep fighting.  
  
"VENOM!" Queen Bee shouted, her trompo morphing in her stinger gauntlet, and she took a huge leap. She had never made quite a leap like this, it was like she was gliding. She trusted her gauntlet forward, and planted it right in Silencer's collarbone. He had wanted to open his mouth to raise his voice again, but no sound was heard, as he stood there, frozen. Queen Bee let out a big 'Oof!' as he removed the helmet. Luka's face was under it, but it was the unnatural skin tone that Silencer had, and the lips were black. "It will all be okay." she said as she stared in Silencer's eyes. There were a few moments of silence as the eyes stayed locked, but then she threw the helmet to the floor with such force that it cracked.  
  
Chloé sighed in relief as she saw the jellyfish-like blobs float out of the cracked helmets and fly away, back towards their owners. She smiled softly, she felt her limbs relax and her wings fluttered softly...wait, wings? She turned her head around and indeed, she found a pair of translucent, light-blue wings on her back. Oh, that's how she was gliding earlier. Guess she had caught up with Ladybug in that aspect.  
  
However, something else also floated out of the helmet, the Akuma butterfly. "LADYBUG!" Queen bee shouted.  
  
Ladybug, whom was helping the others with Feast, turned around, and also saw the butterfly fly away. All while at the same time a red jellyfish blob headed her way. It flew in her mouth, and after swallowing, she spoke again in her familiar voice: "No more evildoing for you little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" she opened her yo-yo, swung it around and then launched it at the butterfly, catching it inside. "Gotcha!" She then let the purified butterfly go. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!"  
  
"While I love that I can hear your heavenly voice coming out of your mouth again, Milady...can you help us with this overgrown swamphopper, please?" Chat said as he was pinned down under one fo the giant frog Sentimonster's huge webbed feet.  
  
"No worries, bro! Now I got my voice back..." Carapace said as he lifted his shield. "Shell-ter!" Carapace said as he formed a huge force-field around his fist, like an oversized boxing glove and punched the frog in the face, really hard, making it stagger and get him off Chat.  
  
Ladybug helped Chat up as Rena spoke up. "Now it is my turn. The natural enemy of the frog is the snake! Mirage!" She blew her flute and the image of a giant snake that would make the Basilisk of harry Potter look tiny, and the frog Sentimonster whimpered as it clumsily scurried back.  
  
The Lucky Charm had been destroyed, but she still had that power cable she was working with, and it was also still plugged in. She took the cable, then jabbed it in the side of the overgrown amphibian, whom now sparked and trashed due the electricity going through his body.  
  
"If you think that was the most shocking thing you've ever felt..." Chat said, as he raised his hands. Now the Akuma is purified he could use his signature power again. "Cataclysm!" he touched Feast, whom turned completely black, before turning into a huge pile of dust. "We TOADally owned him!"  
  
"Why didn't Silencer take your voice?" Ladybug said, but the smirk on her face showed it was her usual playful banter.  
  
"Oh, how I missed you chastising me over my puns." Chat shot back.  
  
"Er...dudes? Since when does Queenie have wings?" Nino said as he looked at Queen Bee comforting Luka.  
  
"Who cares about the wings? Look how cute they are together." Rena said delighted at the sight. Ladybug sighed. Things were back to normal, all right.  
  
"Luka, are you all right?" Queen Bee asked worried.  
  
"What happened?" Luka asked, confused.  
  
"You were Akumatized. But everything's fine now." she said as she locked eyes with him again, this time with his normal, civilian self. "Your friends will be worried for you."  
  
"Luckily I can always count on the heroes of Paris to fix everything. Thank you for your help." Luka said with a soft, warm smile. A genuine one. It fills Queen Bee's stomach with butterflies...or bumblebees in her case? It felt so good to see him back to his old self. If she wasn't Queen bee right now, she'd want to kiss him. But she couldn't now, stupid secret identity.  
  
The mood was ruined though when Bob Roth, ducktaped to a chair, hopped into the room (and it looked funny as hell) and opened his noise-hole: "This is outrageous, Ladybug! You tied me up and imprisoned me in a dressing room!"  
  
"Me? I did that? That doesn't sound like me at all." Ladybug said in a fake innocent voice. The part of Queen Bee that was still impish was proud of her friend for that.  
  
Bob Roth notices that Luka has been de-akumatized. "The hero brigade got you. Serves you right! What did you think, kid? That I was going to tell everybody the truth? That I stole Kitty Section's song and costumes, so I could give them to my talent-less son, like I did with many other chumps? You didn't think that superheroes would come to save me, huh? That's right! They work for me now! ...What's up with you guys? Why are you all smiling like that?!"  
  
Queen Bee had a smirk of her own. "We're smiling because you're on the air, Mr. Roth. Everything you just said was broadcast live." She pointed at Chat, whom was standing behind a camera. He peeked out from behind it, sporting a cheeky grin and waving. Boos were heard all over Paris when Bob Roth's deceit was revealed.  
  
"There is no covering it up, Roth." Queen Bee said. "Between this recording and the Ladyblogger's, you'll never work in the music industry again. You will not receive any support from the mayor for attacking his daughter, and Jagged Stone like hell won't appreciate trying to drag down his honorary niece. It is not enough you are a filthy little cockroach, you are so proud of being a filthy little cockroach you can't resist bragging about it when you think you can get away with it. That just became your undoing."  
  
"B-b-but..." Roth stammered, at a loss for words.  
  
"I think it is time for us to clean up." Ladybug said as she took the broken vacuum cleaner. "Miraculous Ladybug!" After she tossed the thing in the air, the magical ladybug swarm coming forth every time, did the cleanup as was expected. "It's time for us to bug out. I think that Mr. Raincomprix is still around, and he will not have come here for nothing."  
  
"And you, Luka...wait for your friends. They will have seen the Ladybug swarm and come to check upon you. Don't feel ashamed because this happened to you, they have been there before. Don't push anyone away, and treasure your bonds of friendship, or whatever other bond you may have." Queen Bee said.  
  
"Thanks, Queen Bee. I will." Luka assured her. With that, the heroes of Paris would leave, probably to hide away and de-transform safely. Luka sighed. "Well done, Angel. Well done."  
  
The heroes found a secluded spot and de-transformed safely. They all let out sighs of relief. "Before we go back in, there is something that we will need to address; what was up with that Sentimonster?" Marinette said.   
  
TO BE CONCLUDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Silencer continues. Chloé gets her wings and even with Hawkmoth messing things up with a stolen Sentimonster, the heroes save the day again.
> 
> But we are not done, a fifth and final part of the episode, the pairing will come true, the heroes will talk about what the heck was going on with the Sentimonsters, Bob Roth faces major consequences and Kitty Section is happy. 
> 
> As of this part we have reached the 50th chapter of my fanfic (if you include the snippets) and I want to thank everyone whom has read and reviewed it so far. When I started it I feared that my past flaws may act up again and I may burn out but with your support I have been able to keep going like I do and it seems that fire hasn't stopped burning. Thanks for liking my fic.
> 
> Extra thanks to my buddy Reece, for being my beta and help me improve as a writer. Thanks, my friend.


	51. Silencer part V

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 11: SILENCER, PART V  
**  
"Before we go back in, there is something that we will need to address; what was up with that Sentimonster?" Marinette said to her team, shortly after they had left the scene and found a spot to safely de-transform and talk. "What happened to Mayura?"  
  
"You think she betrayed us? She has a connection to Hawkmoth somehow, and may have told us she's our ally, but maybe she allowed herself to be swayed back to his side?" Alya wondered.  
  
"No...she wouldn't do that! She was honest in her convictions...something bad must have happened to her." Adrien argued.  
  
"Bro, I know you want to see the best in here, but you are defensive about her." Nino pointed out.  
  
"That's because...remember when I said there is something familiar about her? I feel somehow that I know her and that I can trust her, but I can't put my finger on it." Adrien replied.  
  
"You subconsciously may recognize her to a degree, but not enough to completely bypass the glamours." Plagg explained. "Probably someone close to you in your civilian life but unable to put your finger on it."  
  
"Well, to Adrien's credit, he has a point. Mayura herself didn't show up to join this Sentimonster. If she has created an Amok to use for herself, she'd have to stay close to steer it. So if she wasn't around..." Chloé noted.  
  
"But Hawkmoth can control his Akumas from a long distance, so why couldn't Mayura? I don't want to break Adrien's heart on this but she may not have shown up simply because she is ashamed of looking us in the eye." Alya pointed out.  
  
"It is not the one whom creates the Amok whom controls the Sentimonster, even if he or she can disperse it. It is the one holding the Amok. So it can mean two things..." Wayzz explained.  
  
"Either she gave Hawkmoth the Amok..." Tikki said.  
  
"...or he took it from her. Either she is a traitor or she was captured by Hawkmoth." Pollen finished.  
  
"Neither are good options. I hope it is the latter. We know the Peacock is damaged and Hawkmoth isn't going to be so stupid to use it if it means risking hurting himself." Marinette stated.   
  
"Now, that's the tricky part. It means we may fight her in the future as a traitor, as a puppet or see one of Hawkmoth's toadies wield the stolen Miraculous." Trixx added.   
  
"I hope we don't. I hope that we can find out the truth and save her." Adrien said, curling his hands into fists. "Whether from herself or Hawkmoth."   
  
"It's a good thing we have been bringing Lila and Sabrina in, because things got way more complicated now." Marinette said as she rubbed her temple. "We'll need to get back to this, but right now we probably have a bunch of worried friends whom wonder where we've run off to and when we'll come out now the Akuma is dealt with."   
  
"True, I know someone is eager to get back to her boyfriend." Alya said with a smirk as she eyed Chloé.  
  
Chloé sighed. For once, she didn't chastise Alya for teasing her like that. Instead she answers: I hope that, by the end of this, that statement is true."   
  
The heroes walked back inside the tv building. They found the rest of Kitty Sections and their friends talking to Luka. Especially Juleka was relieved to see her brother all right as she had wrapped her arms around him. "Hey it's ok, little sis. I'm good now." he assured her. "The heroes of Paris did it yet again."  
  
"I was still worried, though." Juleka said.  
  
"You were at least able to be there for me. I was only learning of your bout after the fact, and that was frustrating. That it happened to you and I wasn't there to help you get sorted out." Luka said, recalling the Reflekta incident.  
  
"Believe me, it's best, I didn't want you to see me like that." Juleka assured him. Rose then tapped Juleka's shoulder and pointed at the Miraculous Team's civilian selves.   
  
"Hey guys." Ivan greeted softly. "Everything is ok again. You took a while though."  
  
"We know, we saw the Miraculous Ladybug sweep over Paris. Sorry it took a while but our hidings spots were a fair distance away." Marinette said, acting meekly and rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"We ran into the heroes and managed to warn them about Silencer though, good to know they fixed everything." Adrien said.   
  
"We saw that broadcast with Bob Roth. He now has blabbed to the entire city and there is no way he can cover this up. Between that and my recording, his reputation is down the drain." Alya said as she waved her phone around.  
  
"I saw the police carry him out of the sewer so he has already gone down the drain before." Nino joked.  
  
"Oh, that explains that awful smell." Kiva noted as he scrunched his nose at the taped up Bob Roth.   
  
"They should have left him there, for a piece of shit like him that's like his natural habitat." Scott pointed out.  
  
"Maybe they'll throw him back in after his trial." Reece said hopefully.  
  
Chloé was a bit numb to the small talk of the others and just nervously approached Luka. They locked eyes, trying to see in each other's souls. She let out a smile and hugged Luka tightly. "I'm glad you are ok." she said softly.  
  
"Thanks to Paris' heroes." He then leaned closer and whispered to her. "Especially thanks to you, angelbee." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up to him. He put a finger to his lips in a hushing motion, but since it was Luka instead of Silencer doing it, it felt more reassuring. Damn, between Sabrina and Luka she wondered if she sucked at this, before remembering Sabrina is a detective and Luka...Luka sees in her heart. That's at least what she thinks Luka does when he 'reads' people.   
  
But this was not a time and place to talk about that. "Luka...a few days ago, you told me something, but you didn't get to finish..." Chloé said as she gave a dirty look to Alya, whom looked sheepish. She turned back to Luka. "You used those same words when you were Silencer. I know you care a lot for me. I care a lot for you as well. But do the words mean what I think they mean?"   
  
"What do you think they mean?" Luka asked.   
  
"Luka, I like you. Like really like you. I may be a singer but I am not good with musical metaphors. Though I can say you make my heart sing. You make me feel at ease, relaxed. You never ask me for anything, you are just there for me, you listen. You...you make my heart sing...Luka Couffaine, would you be my boyfriend?"   
  
Luka put his hand on her cheek. "You wouldn't have to ask me twice, Angel." he said. When Luka leaned down Chloé stood on the tips of her toes to close the distance. Their lips met as the new couple officiated the relationship with a soft and tender kiss. All of their friends cheering and clapping in joy.  
  
Juleka just smiled softly as her still voiceless girlfriend jumped up and down, her mouth opening like she was squealing in joy despite the lack of sound before pulling her in a bone-crushing hug. Ivan gave a friendly pat to Luka's back while some money changed hands between Kiva, Scott and Reece.   
  
Marinette had a soft smile on her face as she nodded at Chloé. Nino gave the thumbs up as Alya then shook him around like a ragdoll in joy while screaming something among the likes of "Another one of my ships has come true!", Causing Marinette to try and calm Alya down before he turns Nino's brains in a milkshake with all that shaking around.   
  
"Oh please, get those two a room!" Bob Roth muttered. He then found something tossed at his head, knocking him on his back, chair and all."  
  
"These are horrible to listen to but they have other uses." Juleka said as she held a cd box of XY in her hand, having tossed one of those at Roth just a few secs earlier.   
  
Adrien approached Luka. "Luka, there was a time I wanted to punch you in your perfect teeth for being chummy with Marinette. When you and Chloé were getting chummy that feeling returned, but mostly like any brother figure I would be weary of anyone dating the one I consider a sister..." Adrien said, as Chloé gave her the 'oh no, not the overprotective brother spiel, please!' "But I won't do that. I'll do worse if you ever break Chloé's heart."  
  
"The day I break her heart is the day I give up music. And then I'd find you to knock some sense into me, because I'd have lost it." Luka said, still smiling, like he was not being threatened just now.  
  
"Ok, now I got the 'obligatory overprotective brother talk' out of the way, I know you're a good guy Luka. Look after her, ok?" Adrien said.   
  
"I promise that I will." Luka said, an arm around Chloé, as the two looked adoringly at each other.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Marinette wondered. After all the crap with Silencer and Roth, they didn't know how they were going to pick up the pieces. But that thought had to be put on the backburner as more visitors came in.  
  
"Chloé, sweetheart!" A worried André Bourgeois, his voice restored as he headed towards his daughter and hugged her.  
  
"Luka!" Anarka Couffaine said as she also stormed in, close behind, tackling her son into a hug as well. "Blimey, Luka! I had hoped that the Akuma curse had ended with me...now, where is that bastard whom caused said akumatization? I promise I can drop him somewhere in the Seine where they'll never find him."  
  
"Mom, please. He has admitted his crimes on live tv, he is already done for. He is already going to hurt in his pride and his wallet." Luka said.  
  
"Would be no reason to let her get a few jabs in. I would join her." André said. "No one hurts my little girl."   
  
"Hey, André...there is this huge misunderstanding, that's all. I swear that..." Bob Roth stammered. "Just looking out for one's own riches, you could understand?"  
  
"Quiet! I can't understand I would ever consider you a friend. I may not have a good track record but the most valuable thing in my life is my daughter and I'll make sure you'll pay for hurting her." André said.   
  
"Daddy, please calm down. He is harmless now. Let's think happy thoughts." Chloé said. They didn't need a second akumatization today.   
  
"Er...Mom? Mr. Bourgeois? There is something you need to know. Me and Chloé are together..." Luka said as he took Chloé's hands.  
  
Anarka just chuckled. "You were together for a long time, you just needed to make it official! Come here, welcome to the family, Chloé!" Anarka said as she pulled her son and his girlfriend into a hug.   
  
"My girl has a boyfriend, she grows up so fast." André said as he wiped some tears with a handkerchief. "Though as a father I need to make the obligatory threat to the boyfriend..."  
  
"Sorry, Adrien already beat you to it." Luka said.  
  
"Oh nuts." André sighed. "But did Adrien use 'they'll never find the body if you hurt her' threat?"   
  
"I didn't, so you are free to use that one." Adrien said.  
  
"Adrikins! Don't encourage him!" Chloé said with a pout.   
  
"We're just kidding Chloé-dear. I know Luka's a good lad." André said as he gave a friendly pat on the teal-haired boy's shoulder. "But I think that everything needs to put back on track for a bit."  
  
"We were just wondering how we were supposed to do that..." Marinette pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I just managed to get one of my hotel guests a message and he should be here..." André said, but he couldn't finish, courtesy of a new arrival.  
  
"Marinette!" the joyful voice of Jagged Stone sounded, followed by Penny Rolling and his pet crocodile Fang.  
  
"Uncle Jagged!" Marinette said joyfully, as she received a hug from her 'honorary uncle'. "Penny!" she said as she then hugged the one she may consider an aunt and even may call Aunt Penny one day if she and Jagged would tie the knot. She then got tackled to the ground by an excited fang whom licked her face like a dog. "Happy to see you too, big lug."  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that the crocodile was acting like a dog, the others would have panicked otherwise. Some others like the members of Kitty Section were a bit too star-eyed upon seeing the rock legend to be frightened. "...any moment now." André said, finishing his sentence from earlier.  
  
"Uncle Jagged, what are you doing here? I thought you were still touring the rest of Europe?" Marinette asked.  
  
"Oh, we had to delay one of our concerts and decided to go back to France for a short while. I wanted to see my favorite honorary niece. I was excited to learn you and your friends are setting up your own musical group. That was rock 'n roll! But then I heard Roth brag on how they stole your thunder. That is so un-rock 'n roll!" Jagged said as he shot a dirty glance at Bob Roth. Fang growled at him.   
  
"What will this mean for you, I mean, he owes your record label?" Adrien asked.  
  
"Not for long...actually me and Penny were thinking about setting up our own record label for a while. This event just made us more determined." Jagged explained.  
  
"We found that he was dismissive of our feelings and opinions and holding back some of the profits that were rightfully ours. Not to mention that he pushes around our favorite group of teens." Penny said. "We also saw the original video clip and believe us, Kitty Section is certainly going places.   
  
"You're telling us that..." Luka asked, unable to continue talking.  
  
"If our record label gets off the ground, Kitty Section will be one of the first we want to offer a contract." Penny said. "As well as some internships for the behind the scenes crew, in the directing..." Penny said as she looked at Nino and Reece, "Technical" she looks at Scott and Alya "and writing departments." having fixed her eyes on Rose and Kiva. They all were even more star-struck, and Kiva even fainted.   
  
"And of course I would still love some commissions from you Marinette, those costumes you designed are so rock 'n roll!" Jagged said, making a rock gesture with his hands.   
  
"Tell me I'm dreaming. I got the most wonderful girl in the world as my girlfriend and I am offered a record label by my idol." Luka said with a huge bright smile.   
  
"Jeremiah, you can't do this! You'll ruin me!" Bob Roth begged to Jagged.  
  
"One, only my mother and Penny when I rightfully did something to piss her off, can call me that. Second, You have been screwing with me for years. I could forgive that but I will not forgive you for messing with my niece and her friends." Jagged said. "I consider sicking Fang on you, but you might make him sick so I'll just let the court of law decide, but I'm sure you'll be sucked dry like a coconut drink."   
  
"Please, there must be still somebody whom is on my side?" Roth was looking paler then ever. It was then that XY came into the room. "Xavier-Yves, my son..." he said happily, thinking his son would be on his side. However, he through wrong when XY stormed towards him and kicked him in the nose, a cracking sound could be heard as Bob's face was covered in blood.  
  
"You bastard! You complete and utter bastard! You were going to let me die!" He said as he then kicked his father in the ribs. He was dragged off Roth by two security guards. "Bastard! BASTARD!" XY said as he was close to crying.   
  
"What the..." Jagged wondered.  
  
"When given the choice of giving himself up to Silencer or have his son thrown off the building the coward chose to save his own arse." Chloé huffed.  
  
"That's horrible." Penny said shocked.  
  
"I thought that he at least cared about his son. I wasn't a saint but I always unconditionally loved my daughter. But now I feel like I am seeing him for real for the first time." André said.  
  
While XY was a bastard, he wasn't as big a bastard as his father. His look of betrayal was genuine. He must still have truly believed his father cared. She knew that when she was a brat, she still had at least one loving parent. But unlike her, it didn't seem XY had anyone else. XY was now forced to sit down in a nearby chair to cool down. Chloé felt a bit of sorry for him. She approached him slowly. "Xavier-Yves?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want? Come to rub it in? That your band is the next big thing while my career crumbles?" he asked, sounding bitter.  
  
"I'm still mad that you stole our number, I admit that. But I'm not going to rub salt into the wound. I just...sorry about your dad. Sometimes the people you look up to are not the people you thought you knew. I know because I spent most of my childhood trying to gain approval from a mother whom never cared. I grew tired and I turned my life around. Became the person I wanted to be." Chloé explained.  
  
"What, and you want to offer me the same chance, out of the 'goodness' of your heart?" XY was still bitter.  
  
"I wasn't a good person before. And you took part in your father's schemes with delight. But...I am offering you a chance to improve like me. And yes, it is from the goodness of my heart. Is it so hard to imagine there are people out there whom have some decency. Now, I needed help from some very good friends whom learned me how to be decent. And I think the same can work for you. It is not an easy road. In fact it is quite difficult. But it worth the effort. Because everything I achieved, I did by taking my destiny in my own hands and keep going. And my life has turned out for the better." Chloé said as she reached out her hand. "So please...let me help you."  
  
XY looked at her curiously, as if the braincells that he normally rarely used got an unexpected workout. After a few moments he said: "Sounds like too much work, nothing for me." XY said. "Just leave me alone, you blonde bimbo. That my dad is an asshat it doesn't mean you and your gang of boyscouts and girlscouts aren't any less responsible for ruining my life. Get out of my sight."   
  
Chloé sighed. "Fine. But I'll let you know that I at one point thought I had lost everything, and I blamed anyone but myself too. It was a miracle I rebuilt my life. Don't forget it is still not too late."  
  
"You are still here? Beat it!" XY muttered.  
  
Chloé moved back to her friends and her father. "I think you waste your time on him." Adrien said. "I get you may believe he is in the same boat as you used to be but..." Adrien said.  
  
"Not to mention I want to punch that guy for calling you a bimbo..." Luka said.  
  
"I felt like I had to do it. If no one had reached out to me in my darkest hour, I'd still be a brat. I wouldn't be who I am today. I feel that if I didn't do the same, it would haunt me. Now I can say I did my best." Chloé said. She looked around at her group of friends, whose support is whom made her what she is today.   
  
"You're a good person Chloé. Never forget that. Don't let anyone say otherwise." Marinette assured her.   
  
"You're not just good, you are wonderful." Luka said, taking her hands in his." The two lovebirds looked each other in the eyes again.   
  
"I am so proud of her." André said as he had to wipe more tears from his eyes.  
  
"Ah, young love." Jagged said with a delighted smile. He turned his head towards Penny, whom looked back. They smiled and blushed for a bit before getting back on track.  
  
"Now, I suggest we find Mr. Cataldi and perhaps get the show back on track. I think the people deserve to hear the original and superior version of the song, not to mention promote the new 'Rock 'n Rolling' Record label. I wanted to call it 'Rolling Stone' but then we'd face copyright laws." Penny suggested.   
  
Later that day, Kitty Section was able to perform their song on live tv, this time without greedy corporate douchebags ripping them off.   
  


_KITTY SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!_

_Baring teeth and claws, please give us some applause!  
KITTY SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!_

_Of predators and prey, you're not getting away.  
_

_No escape, no objection_

_KITTY SECTION!_

_"And that was the newest young music sensation, Kitty Section." _Nadja Chamack said on the news. _"Despite efforts of Robert Roth, whom has been arrested for fraud, plagiarism and embezzlement, even causing an Akuma while trying to cheat Kitty Section out of their well-earned credit, they are now becoming an overnight sensation. The original videoclip has been posted on social media and has gotten a million views in a few short hours. Coupled with the fact that they are the first to receive a contract with the new record label Rock 'n Rolling, founded by fellow musical sensation Jagged Stone and his partner Penny Rolling, only adds to their rapidly growing popularity."_

_"On semi-related news, Lupine Lavillant, mother of Kitty Section member Rose Lavillant has thrown her hat in the ring for the elections in a few months, and is considered the favorite among the mayoral candidates, even before her daughter's band was taking off..." _

Gabriel didn't listen to the second part about the elections because on the news he could clearly see his son among the members of Kitty Section. Though his role is downplayed, he is recognizable to everyone. Throwing away his future in fashion for useless music? The band would be a fad at best, no way he'd be able to support himself like that. Duusu hovered closer with an impish grin on his cute little face. "Doesn't look like he is going to come 'crawling back' anytime soon, will he?" Duusu shifted to angry. "Bloody idiot, you are, thinking the kid wouldn't be able to take care of his own. It's not that you are so deprived and friendless that he'll be..." Duusu then became sad. "That is one thing I can say for certain that is going well. Everything else sucks."

Gabriel shut off the tv, fuming on the inside. He had his Akuma, he had his Moths and he had a Sentimonster but still he couldn't tip the balance in power and those heroes of Paris denied him what was rightfully his once again. Why was nothing he did ever enough? He may have to rely on Project Catalyst to get things done. But there was one more thing he hadn't tried yet. "Duusu...can Sentimonsters be Akumatized?"

Duusu flinched upon hearing that. "Technically...well, they are a manifestation of emotions. But...they are not as complex as a living being, only few have created a Sentimonster close enough to sentient...also while the Moth and Peacock work well together, no one has tried that before, nor did they care to try because they didn't know the repercussions." 

Gabriel looked pensive for a few moments. "One way to find out." He still had Nathalie's glasses, the Amok was not purified, so he could still recreate the Sentimonster. Time will tell if he could add a bit...more to it.

Nathalie was still inside her holding cell. She looked disheveled, she was still not seeing too well without her glasses and she shivered. She breathed heavily. She tried to keep her composure. She was always so well composed. She wouldn't show weakness if Gabriel came back to check upon her. "Somebody...anybody. Please find me." she thought to herself. She didn't dare to scream it and it was now idle hope someone would pick up her thoughts and find her. Only thing that brought her a bit of relief was that her Sentimonster, despite being commanded by Hawkmoth was no match for the heroes. She still has a limited connection to the Amok she created and hence sensed its defeat. She hopes that the heroes will fix everything soon. If anyone could do it, it was the Miraculous team. 

Chloé and Luka were on the balcony of the hotel 'Le Grand Paris'. Chloé nervously rubbed her arm. "So you know?" she asked.

"Your heartsong was still as melodious and vibrant as Queen Bee. It was unmistakable. I knew you were wonderful, but this about confirms how wonderful exactly." Luka said. "Though I assure you, I fell in love with Chloé Bourgeois, not Queen Bee." 

"I know. It wouldn't be like you." Chloé said with a soft smile. "At least it will save me some stress if I have to miss a date to play the hero. I would hate to lie to you. It is still risky, because Hawkmoth already used you, and I would fear what he'd do to you if he found out..."

"I do not fear Hawkmoth. And now I'm with you, my heartsong is louder then ever, and no dark twisted melody of his is overpowering that music." Luka assured her, putting his hand under her chin to raise her head up and they could lock eyes again. "And now, I'm just in too good a mood to be Akumatized ever again." 

"I'm still a bit scared Luka. My life has changed so drastically and all for the better, in the past few months. But I'm scared, like I am not allowed to be this...happy. And something may come to take it away from me." Chloé said.

Luka hugged his girlfriend. "Nothing will keep us apart, Angelbee. You reached out to me in one of my darkest moments. You brought back harmony in my heartsong. I will do the same to you, if you ever feel a discordant note."

Chloé smiled, her eyes damp. "I'm lucky to have you, Luka."

"I'm the lucky one, Chloé." Luka assured her. The couple shared a tender kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart. "Let's get back inside, there is still party going on, and we can't miss out, can we?"

"Yeah, let's." Chloé said, a soft smile still on her lips. 

Rejoining the others for the party to celebrate Kitty Section's take-off, for the moment they would forget all of their worries. Right now it is supposed to be a joyous moment. 

Mayura, Hawkmoth...they will all deal with that later, and they'll be prepared for either outcome. But for now, the heroes and their friends deserved that moment to themselves and each other. A moment for friendship, for love. 

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rounding off the Silencer rewrite with a cute little epilogue.
> 
> Chloé and Luka are together, Bob Roth gets what's coming to him, XY refuses Chloé's help (tough luck for him) all their friends and family are supportive, Kitty Section is taking off and Gabriel has some big plans.


	52. Feast Hyper, Part I

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EP 12: FEAST HYPER PART 1**

"STAY PEACHY!" The Akuma of the day roared. It was a giant bipedal palm tree monster with a freaky, coconut-shaped and bananas hanging from beneath its chin. It was more derpy then menacing, but it was still causing huge damage with his size and giant banana bombs. Yeah, you read that right.

"I think you should make like your namesake, Bombanana, and _split_!" Chat said as he used his baton to send a banana bomb that was shot at him flying in the air to explode harmlessly there. "How about we give you the slip?"

"Chat, those jokes were old when my grandparents were young!" Ladybug said as she swung her yo-yo and hit the giant banana tree Akuma in the face, making it stagger. It shook its head and roared before the palm leaves that make up its neck spread out like the neck frills of a frilled lizard. It then shot out several of those leaves like sharp projectiles.

"And all you are doing is pissing him off!" Carapace jumped in front of the leaves, held up his shield and spins it in front of him to deflect the leaves. 

"Don't you mean _Pisang _it off?" Chat laughed. The others groaned. 

"Instead of joking, please help us find a weakspot where I can put my stinger in, it has thick skin, you know?" Queen Bee said, whom was flying in the air with her newly earned wings, circling around the Akuma to study it. 

"Maybe I can conjure a giant gorilla to scare it, because they eat bananas?" Rena Rouge suggested. 

"Actually in real life gorillas don't eat bananas in the wild..." Ladybug pointed out. 

"Well, he doesn't know that!" Rena said as she avoided being stomped on by one of the creature's massive legs. Thanks god for her enhanced agility.

"Well, it will be as good a time as any for...Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as pack of bubblegum, the wrapper red with black dots of course, fell from the sky. The thing is the bubblegum pack was huge. Like really, really huge. "Okay, how am I supposed to use it? I don't think the five of us can chew one this big." 

"Hey, you are the crazy genius whom figured out how to disable a giant robot akuma with a rubberband, you tell me!" Queen Bee said as she buzzed around the head of Bombanana, whom snapped at her with his jaws like a baby crocodile trying to snag a fly out of the air. 

"Just give me a second to think..." Ladybug said as she stared at the oversized bubble gum pack. As suddenly she felt something pulled over her head. She took it off and found herself pulling of a cap that had actual rotating gears and flickering lightbulbs on them. "What the...what's this?"

"A thinking cap!" a very cheery voice sounded. Ladybug turned around to see Pipistrello. "Hiya, Ladyboobs! I know you wanted some training done with me before taking me on missions but I was in the neighbourhood and so I thought that...I could get myself a cheeseburger, wonder about how piñatas hold the secret to life itself and why anyone would sell seashells by the seashore for fifty cents when you can just pick them up themselves. Then I decided to go hero!"

"Well, maybe we can turn this into a bit of training. It is not a particularly troublesome Akuma, it just has us..." Ladybug say.

"Stumped? Get it? Because it's a tree!" Pipistrello said.

"See, she gets it!" Chat said from a distance as he was avoiding being skewered by more of the razor leaves. "Now if you excuse me, I have to _leaf_!"

"I think we'll have to _foil _that Akuma's evil schemes!" Pipistrello added.

"Enough with the puns!" Everyone, even the Akuma, said to them.

"Seriously, you and Chat bring out the worst in each other with those. Now, all I need to think on how to use this bubblegum..." Ladybug said.

"I can help with my power!" Pipistrello says as she raises her hammer in the air. 

"Are you sure that is wise at this point?" Ladybug asked.

"I got no idea!" Pipistrello said, saying it loud enough and with a wide enough smile, as if she is saying something to be excited about instead of worry.

"Then why are you smiling?" Carapace asked, feeling a bit afraid of what may happen.

"I have no idea!" Pipistrello repeated in the exact same tone. "RANDOM!" 

All of a sudden, in a flash of light a panda appears. Yes, a giant panda. Smaller then Bombanana, but still huge. And its proportions were nothing like normal pandas. It was like a cartoon protagonist panda. "That's a panda!" Bombanana said, flabbergasted. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Pipistrello says. "Hey, that's a good name for a low-IQ or slow superhero. You should get a sidekick. We could call him the Flying F***. I see you don't have one, and I would help you provide with one. Problem is I don't have any Flying F***s to give!" 

"This is getting ridiculous. I am just going to take your Miraculouses now, and blow you all to smithereens, starting with this stupid panda here..." Bombanana said as suddenly, the giant monochrome beast threw up some weird fluorescent rainbow-colored liquid over him. "Gah! What is this stuff? Oh, it's in my eyes...Oh god, I got some in my mouth!" 

"Can I borrow that gum? Using my rainbow vomit always leaves a bad taste?" the panda asked Ladybug.

"You know what, yes! In fact, when you're done, can I have it back, I am going to need it for my plan." Ladybug said as she handed it over. The panda chewed the huge piece of gum into a wad. "All right, Pipistrello, bat it at the giant plant monster on my mark. Carapace, Rena, aim for the legs. Chat, a Cataclysm once he is open. Queen Bee, you are on butterfly duty." 

"Great, I just love working out these babies." Queen Bee said, looking back to admire her fluttering bee wings. 

The panda handed the wad to Ladybug. She ignored the feeling of panda spit on her hands. "Strello?"

"I have no idea!" Pipistrello said as she readied herself, like a baseball player ready to score the winning home run. Even if her dialogue didn't match up what was going on. 

Ladybut threw it at her, she sent it flying with a smash of her hammer, firing it at the stumbling Bombanana, making the huge chewed up piece of gum splatter all across him! "Gah! That's gross! Not as gross as rainbow vomit but still. You are all going to pay for humiliating me!" the palm tree Akuma wanted to flare his leafy frill, but he couldn't spread them, because they were stuck on him with the gum. "Er...give me a sec." he said as he tried firing his razor-sharp leafs, but he couldn't. He then tried to fire a banana bomb. However, as he fired it, everyone noticed a strand of gum had connected it to its owner, and it snapped back like a rubberband, the banana hitting his owner in the face, as a ticking sound came from the huge fruit. "Oh crud!" The banana exploded in his face as she stumbled.

Rena and Carapace swiped at his legs and then he fell over. "Timber!" both of them yelled as he fell down with a thud!

"You better move, you better dance!" Pipistrello sung. "Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget!" The Akuma was knocked out, so the heroes approached it to purify him. "I have no id-"

"That joke doesn't even make sense in this context!" Carapace said. 

"That's what's called a running gag, silly!" Pipistrello said as he pinched his cheek. 

"This piece of his body is discoloured. I wasn't able to see it since he moved around so much but now..." Queen Bee said as she pointed at a piece of the Akuma's bark-like body.

"I'm on it! Cataclysm!" Chat said as his hand was engulfed with his black destructive energy and touched the spot, which rotted away, turned to sawdust and released a butterfly. "All yours, bugaboo!" 

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug opened her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize." She then caught the butterfly in it. "Gotcha!" 

"Akuma was caught, do you want to give it a nickname?" Pipistrello joked. 

Ladybug sighed and released the butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly! Queen Bee, you know what to do!" 

"I'm on it!" Queen Bee said as she flew after the Akuma. She opened up her trompo and spoke into it. "Queen Bee to Laika, I am tracking the butterfly. Keeping communications open for the duration of the chase." 

"Understood, Queen Bee." the voice of Sabrina Raincomprix sounded from the other side of the line. "I'll keep track of your movements." 

Queen Bee kept following the magical butterfly at a safe distance. Even purified, the Akuma was no ordinary butterfly. It was a magical species, a by-product of the Butterfly Miraculous' powers. Much faster than a normal Butterfly. Explaining how quickly it could cross the distance once it is set upon a person with enough negative emotions. Queen Bee barely noticed the Miraculous Ladybug going on in the background, but she focused on tailing the butterfly. 

No human could catch up with a magical butterfly. Before the heroes were always caught up in the sometimes chaotic aftermath of the Akuma attacks or their lives have become so hectic that they were barely able to follow up on previous akumas. But now, with the help of their new friend, some new powers and some smarter tactics, the heroes would make the most of it. 

Ladybug only used her wings on occasion. She preferred to fight on the ground and swing around. But Queen Bee she found flying more fun ever since she earned her wings. She would use them more often in combat and in fact was getting adept enough to use them for these chases. Now, she had been trailing the last few butterflies while Ladybug, being the best with people, stays behind the comfort the victim. They hadn't managed to track the butterfly back all the way, but she has been able to keep up with them for several times. "Queen Bee to Laika. Lost the butterfly on the corner where the Avenue Anouck Hautbois and the Rue Benjamin Bollen meet. I have been able to track it for a bit longer this time." 

"No worries, Queen Bee. I just marked it on the map." Sabrina said as she held up the digital map of Paris. She put another marker on it. Several markers now adorned it. Several of the red dots were close together. "It is still one step closer to figuring out the location of Hawkmoth's lair." 

"All bits help. Thanks for the support Laika. Queen Bee out!" the bug-themed heroine said.

"Laika out." Sabrina replied. "Man, that was so cool."

"Brina? The line wasn't cut yet." Queen Bee said to her friend. 

"I'm so sorry about the trouble Ladybug." Mr. Banana said. "I like my job as a mascot, but it is at times hard to keep myself upbeat all this time and my frustrations have been cropping up as of late."

"People are allowed to have bad days, and it is Hawkmoth's fault for taking advantage of that." Ladybug assured him. "You are still everyone's favourite piece of fruit and everyone's favorite mascot despite everything."

"Thank you, Miss Ladybug. I think now this is behind me, I think I'll have less trouble to 'stay peachy'!" Mr. Banana said as he then checked his watch. "Oh dear, look at the time, I have an important dinner and this bit of bad luck has caused me some delay. Bye now!" Mr. Banana then stormed off with more speed than his frame would suggest.

"Well, it isn't the weirdest person whom got akumatized." Rena Rouge said. 

"Yeah, that honour goes to Mr. Pigeon. Someone really should look into some therapy for Mr. Ramier. He gets Akumatized every other week." Carapace noted.

"Well, the crisis is resolved for now." Ladybug said as she noticed one dot fading from her earrings. "It is time for us to bug out. I see you later today, Pipistrello. It's not because you helped us handle this crisis now, you are getting out of training." 

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, Ladybug!" Pipistrello said. A segment of the ruby heart on her chest started to fade as well. "Well, gotta vamoose! Though it makes me wonder where you find the Vam Moose and how it was able to coin his name as a term..." Pipistrello said as she flew off. 

"How much of Jinxx is bleeding into Pipistrello, I wonder?" Rena asked.

"That has nothing to do with the kwami. The Kwami can't influence our personalities. The masks just allow ourselves to show a part of ourselves we tend to hide away. I think deep down Lila just loves to be silly too." Ladybug explained. 

"Well it is a healthier outlet then her tall tales, she has come really far. How long before you think we can allow her on the team full time?" Chat asked.

"Hopefully sooner than later. We'll need all the help we can get against Hawkmoth. He is planning something big. It is clear the likes of Bombanana were never expected to succeed. He is trying to keep us on edge. Though I can't rush Pipistrello's process. We can't send the new recruits in danger underprepared." Ladybug answered.

"Luckily we got a leader with a good head on her shoulders." Chat said as he pecked her on the forehead. 

Ladybug's yo-yo beeped, and she quickly checked it for messages. "Queen Bee tells me she lost the butterfly but they put another marker on the map. She was able to follow it for longer this time. I guess that is some progress." 

"Hey, we'll find that slimeball and bring him in. Don't know how or when, but we will." Chat assured her.

"Maybe so. But we'll prepare for the worst in the meantime. I see you guys tonight?" Ladybug said.

"For sure!" the rest of them said, as they now had to spread out and detransform safely. 

As Chat found an alleyway to safely detransform, and would make his way back home as Adrien Agreste. Donning his privacy coat, he could head back into his Uncle Greg's apartment, and he'd be home. It is an odd but pleasant feeling, calling something else but the mansion a home. He walked in through the front door and greeted his godfather: "Hey Uncle Greg. Sorry I'm later, but there was another Akuma attack and I took the long way around to stay clear and...Uncle Greg?"

"What? Oh...hi, sport!" Greg said as he looked up from his phone, which he had apparently been staring at for a while. "I am trying to reach Nathalie for a few days now, we need another get-together but she is not answering my calls." 

Adrien thought this through. He hadn't heard of Nathalie since Mayura helped them with Minoscorn. Maybe she was just busy but still..."Perhaps I can try." Adrien said as he took his phone and dialled her number. After a few calls, it cut to voicemail and Adrien hung up. He tried a few more times. "Nothing..." he said. "Should we be worried?"

"Mh..." Greg put his finger to his chin, as if in deep thought. "I know Nattie can take care of herself. But as an old friend, I am worried...I best make a call to a few other people first." Greg said as he grabbed his phone again and dialed a number.

At his house, the Gorilla was cooking up a dinner as he heard his phone go off. He grabbed his phone in one hand as he kept stirring in a pot with his other hand. He grunted inside the phone as he heard Greg's voice. "Hey, Gerard. Now, I am not disturbing you, am I?" the Gorilla grunted again. "Big date tonight? Ok, then I'm not going to take up too much of your time. I'm just wondering, have you seen Nattie as of late? I haven't been able to reach her for a few days." The gorilla makes a few more grunts. "Sick? That's what she said?" The Gorilla grunts some more. "Gabriel said that? Oh well, I'm best going to check up on her. Enjoy your dinner date Geri and thanks for your time. Adrien says 'hi!'." Greg said. The Gorilla grunted and cut the line.

After that, the Gorilla put his brew on a low fire to keep it warm. His doorbell rang as he straightened his tie and let his date in. "Evening, Geri...Oh, that smells good. You are really going to spoil me today, aren't you?" Sebastien Sangré, Lysander's uncle, came in. "I could use a good pick me up after today. But no way I'm going to let being akumatized ruin this." The gorilla grunted and showed him the dinner table, which had had decorated. "The good silverware and flowers? Really, now you're just showing off." Sebastien joked. The Gorilla shrugged and Sebastien sighed. "It's so corny but endearing I guess." The Gorilla grunted again. "Love you too, you big lug."

Back with Greg and Adrien, after hanging up the phone. "Gerard says that Gabe told him Nattie's sick. Now, we best go visit her and bring her some of my home-made chicken soup. Should help her out." Greg said as he grabbed his jacket and grabbed his car keys. "You coming, Triple-A?" 

Adrien pulled the hood of his jacket up again. "I'm coming!" Adrien said as he followed his uncle. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut. It was a familiar sense of unease. Sure, Nathalie was sick, but why didn't she call them? She was busy but she had promised to stay in touch, after reconciling a few days ago. Maybe Nathalie was too sick to call? He hoped that she was all right. 

Adrien has never been at Nathalie's house before. He knew she had one, but he never had even once visited her there. Mostly perhaps because Gabriel prevented him from interacting with her outside of a professional capacity. Being the Personal Assistant of a huge fashion tycoon like Gabriel Agreste was probably a job that paid well, so Adrien was a bit surprise that the little cottage they arrived at looked so simplistic. Cozy, but simplistic. Greg and Adrien walked up to the door and rang the doorbell several times. Each time they waited for a few minutes. No reaction. "You think she isn't home?" 

"Maybe..." Greg said as he then eyed the mailbox. It was stuffed with letters. "She didn't take her mail." he grabbed a few letters from them, which included a few bills. "Nattie would never allow herself to get behind on paperwork and bills, even if she was sick." 

Adrien had to agree. Nathalie always had everything prepared to the tiniest detail for Gabriel, no way he could imagine her slacking off or getting sloppy in her personal life. Not that he thought about it, he couldn't remember Nathalie ever having taken a sick day in her life. Nathalie didn't get sick and he felt stupid to only think of it now. 

The uneasy feeling from earlier. He also recalled why it felt familiar. It was just like when Mayura was missing. Did that mean something? For some reason it gave him a headache when he tries to think about it. That was kind of worrying, because it had to mean something but he couldn't focus long enough to find out what. Must be the stress and emotions he felt as of late. 

He put the feeling aside for now, as he and Greg went around. All the doors were locked but they tried to look through the windows. Adrien even climbed up a few drainpipes to look through the upper floor windows (he told a half truth to his uncle of having experience escaping from his room by climbing out). But no sign of her anywhere. "I can't see her anywhere." Adrien said, worry apparent in his voice.

"I best call the police." Greg said as he grabbed his phone. He waited a few seconds when he found Adrien trembling. "Hey sport, don't panic. It is not your fault."

"People I care about either get hurt or they vanish...just like mom." Adrien said. 

Greg felt a stab going through his chest. He felt Adrien's pain. "Listen, they'll find her. They have to. Nattie's a fighter, so wherever she is, she'll be fine. She will come back to us." He put an arm around his godson. "Remember what Doctor De la Mer said. The bad things happening is not because of you. It is not because you don't deserve happiness, because you do deserve it, more than anyone. The fault is at the hands on whomever was dumb enough to mess with our family." 

He felt his inner Chat boiling up. The urge to claw the person responsible's eyes out and a cataclysm to their balls for good measure. He then remembered that he and his friends were superheroes. He needed to talk to his friends. Between Sabrina's support, Alya's blog and five (maybe soon six) heroes patrolling, it would help a lot. No way the one responsible is getting away with this. That person better watches his or her back. 

Hawkmoth tried to ignore that strange shudder down his spine as he focused on the glasses with the Amok he was still holding in his hands. The Amok was intact so he was able to recreate Feast exactly as it was. "I wish I could make a change to the Sentimonster's look the normal way. A giant frog is not something I would have picked."

"You were not the one whose feelings were tied to the original Amok so of course you have limited control in how you can shape or guide it, you stupid bugger!" Duusu moodily snapped. 

"You better only speak when spoken to, you defective kwami!" Hawkmoth snapped. "Now...Let the experiment begin." Hawkmoth opened his hand and one of the white butterflies came flying in, ready to be infused with his dark energy.

"I am not sure if this is a good idea. You can't know how powerful it is, you may not be able to fully control it..." Duusu begged.

"Silence! I am not losing control! Never again. Too many things have spiralled out of control and a giant frog monster is not going to be one of them." Hawkmoth said. "I order you to be silent unless I specifically ask you to speak, understood?" Duusu sighed, hung his head and nodded. "Excellent. Now...fly, little Akuma and evilize this beast!" he said as the Akuma flew into the glasses of the Amok. 

A purple butterfly mask appeared over the face of the giant frog creature. "Feast Hyper, you are powered by my desire for victory. You will be given even more power than before. You will do anything to win. You will do anything to obtain the Miraculouses. You will obtain them all!"

The frog creature opened its maws to speak its first world: "MIRACULOUS!" before it was engulfed in a burst of black and purple oily energy. 

Nathalie was curled up in her cell hugging her legs. They would come for her. That is what she keeps telling herself. Her disappearance would be noticed. The heroes or the police, it didn't matter, she would be found. She had to keep telling herself that, or she would snap. She doesn't know how long she has been trapped inside this cell by the madman. But she would not give in. She would keep strong. She had to be...Because when this was all over, there would be a lot of people depending on her. Greg, Emilie...Adrien. She could not bend, she could not break.

It was then that her head started to hurt like hell. Like her brain was on fire. A holographic butterfly mask appeared over her eyes, but it flickered. How can that be, she didn't attract a butterfly. Wait...She sees visions. Of her Sentimentel Feast, of Hawkmoth. How can this be? Is he trying to Akumatize her Sentimentel? Could that even be done? It still hurt, like someone was trying to rip out a part of her body. The Amok...it is still tied to her to a degree. What would it do to her if he succeeded? How much would she be influenced? But she would not obey him. Greg didn't when he was Akumatized. 

Would it even work the same? But this may be a chance, an opportunity. She wasn't found yet, but maybe, just maybe...she could use this. She could work with this? It was the only chance she got at the moment. Even if it failed, she'll make sure that a lot of attention is drawn, which she'll need. So Nathalie let out a defeated sigh...and embraced the pain. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through the sheer terror of the past few days, I've finally recovered enough to finish up a chapter. My father has been hospitalized. Cancer...doesn't have long. I have been out of it for a few days. But I am encouraged to keep doing the stuff I like, to not lose myself. 
> 
> The return of Pipistrello! You all have been waiting for this one. And honestly, so was I.
> 
> Second, we see how Sabrina is coordinating with the heroes.
> 
> Nathalie's dissapearance is noticed and people will start to take action.
> 
> I revealed Mr. banana's identity in my universe as Lysander's uncle. And he is the boyfriend of the Gorilla.
> 
> Finally, Hawkmoth is experimenting with Akumatizing the Sentimentel/sentimonster and it may not turn out the way he wanted.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to fav and comment.


	53. Feast Hyper Part II

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EP 12: FEAST HYPER PART 2**

  
Somewhere else in the cafeteria, Sabrina was hunched over a map with the rest of the Miraculous team. "The first few markers are so spread out that you cannot tell which direction they may go. But with the more recent ones, you see they start to converge more towards a certain direction. That already leaves us with the three most likely locations from which they come. The slums, the district holding the mansions of the rich and prestigious and the abandoned warehouse district." Sabrina explained.

"We train there all the time in the warehouse district and never saw anything out of the ordinary, and if Hawkmoth was there without us noticing, he'd have attacked us by now. So we can most likely take that out of the equation." Marinette suggested. 

"Both the slums and rich district seem possible. Someone downtrodden and pissed at the world. The second being powerful and greedy bastards whom may want more. Sounds cliche, though not far-fetched." Alya noted.

Adrien didn't look happy as he eyed the rich district on the map. The Agreste Mansion was in that district. If one of the rich dudes is proven the enemy, chance is he may run into Gabriel in one form or another and at this point he still isn't ready for that. So he secretly hopes for the slums. Knowing his luck it wouldn't be, though. 

"We need just a few more butterflies tracked down and then we can say for certain." Sabrina said. "We must be careful though, Hawkmoth hasn't caught on yet, but we can't let him know we are tracking his location."

"I need to think of a few backup plans. A tracker of sorts, perhaps? Max can make one but how would we explain why we need it to him?" Marinette wondered. 

"Isn't there a magical variant of a tracker we can ask the Guardian?" Nino asked.

"It's a possibility to put on the list..." Marinette noted. 

It was then that Alya's phone went off. "The Watch feature of the Ladyblog goes off...Akuma Alert!" Alya said.

"You guys go. I'll think of a proper excuse for Miss Bustier. Though it will not be hard, she seems to buy all of the excuses we gave her..." Sabrina said.

"Ok, thanks 'Brina. Don't forget to leave the communicator open." Chloé said as she rushed out of the cafetaria with the others. 

Sabrina took out a notebook and opened it to a page that said 'list of excuses'. "Let's see...sick family member, pet to the vet..."

The heroes arrived at the source of commotion, at the center of Paris. When they already got there, they saw that there were small craters in the street, cars flipped, cracks among the walls of buildings and some objects on fire and smoking. "All right, what is the Akuma of the day going to be?" Chat asked.

"I don't see him everywhere. Most Akumas would be in our face and direct. We cannot have missed it already, can we?" Rena wondered. 

"Keep your eyes open, I got a bad feeling about this." Ladybug said as they looked around. No sign of the Akuma, not even a single moth soldier. The heroes stood in a circle, their backs turned to each other, to make sure they wouldn't jumped at so easily. They held their breath as suddenly they felt a slight rumbling and some cracks appeared across the floor. "MOVE!" Ladybug ordered.

They jumped out of the way as the ground bursted open and the Akumatized monster of the day jumped out, nearly knocking the heroes down and landing in front of them. "MIRACULOUS!" it shouted from the top of his lungs. He was frog-based, but he was smaller and more humanoid then the Minotaur Frog or Feast. He was still buff, he had armor, and a horned toad-faced helmet. His armor was adorned with spheres that invoked toad or frog warts. One look at him and you knew you didn't want to mess with this beast. 

"Not another one, I had it with amphibian monsters!" Queen Bee groaned. "Seriously, what is it with Hawkmoth's frog fixation as of late!" 

"I don't know, but let's _hop _to it and take it down!" Chat said as he pulled out his baton. "Over here, Froggy!"

"Feast Hyper...get...MIRACULOUS!" Feast Hyper said as he rushed at the heroes. Chat immediately had to jump over one of the creature's buff arms, before he slammed the frog creature in the back of his head, making him stumble but not knock him down. Before Chat could land on his feet, he was kicked out of the air by one of Feast Hyper's strong legs and sent flying.

"Bee, with me! Let's tie him up!" Ladybug said as she gestured at Queen Bee, whom nodded. Both shot out their stringed weapons, both wrapping around Feast Hyper's arms. "Now pull!"

However, Feast Hyper was pulling back and he was strong, as his buff physique suggested. "Okay, a tug o' war will not cut it, let's take it to the skies, shall we?" Queen Bee suggested. A nod from Ladybug suggested that Ladybug was cool with that idea. They spouted their wings and flew up.

Feast Hyper could counter in terms of strength into the ground, but with the mobility in the air, and able to pull him in different directions, Feast Hyper slowly was loosing grip on the heroes. "Feast Hyper...not like...pulled around!" He said as suddenly, the three wart-like spheres on his shoulder pads retreated into the armor, as his arms buffed up even more and he pulled hard, throwing the two heroines to the ground, before his arms returned to normal, and steam came from vents in his armor. Feast Hyper then rushed at the two downed heroines.

It was then that Feast Hyper was hit in the side of the head by Carapace's flying shield, making him stumble and stop while Carapace was able to catch his shield. "Feast Hyper crush turtle boy!"

"Feast Hyper needs to stop talking like Hulk!" Carapace said as he threw his shield again. However, Feast Hyper caught the shield in his massive hand. Carapace smirked as he snapped his fingers and the shield started to spin, buzzsaw sounds could be heard as Feast Hyper screamed and let the shield go as a gash has appeared in the palm on his hand. 

Feast Hyper growled and the muscular amphibian rushed at Carapace, threw his fist out, and Carapace may blocked with his shield, he was still sent flying, the shield only absorbing the major damage. Feast Hyper than was distracted when he heard a taunting voice: "Hey, blubberbag! I heard you got in the 'minus' range on an IQ test!" 

Feast Hyper then turns his attention to her, and tries to ram her with his horned helmet, but Rena jumps over him. She lands on his back as he jerked up and tried to snatch Rena of her back, whom uses her agility to climb and scamper across him like he was a huge moving playground contraption. "You missed me, you missed me, now you got to kiss me...on second thought, don't! I don't think you'll turn into any sort of prince if I do!" she said as she continued her acrobatic tours. However, she was a split second too slow when her tail was grabbed and she was tossed through a wall by Feast Hyper.

Feast Hyper roared and pounded his chest like a gorilla. The heroes whom had the wind knocked out of them earlier, managed to get up and come to their senses. "Okay, we got a real toughie on our hands." Ladybug said, grinding her teeth. Thank god for near-invulnerability. "All right, attack at all angles, don't give him time to counter! Go!" The heroes followed their leader's order and rushed in.

Chat rushed in with Carapace, chat jumping up and kicking the big brute in the face as he staggered back. His leg was quickly grabbed by Feast Hyper though but before he could be throw over the city, Carapace threw his shield at the brute's face again. As Chat was let go, he whacked the shield in mid-air with his baton and slammed it down a second time on Feast Hyper's head. 

Chat jumped back as Rena joined in with Carapace. "Follow my lead, Cara-cutie!" Rena said as she repeated her trick from earlier, climbing across Feast Hyper's body to annoy him. As she climbed over his shoulder, she pointed down at Feast's backside. Carapace smirked, held his shield out, ran straight for it as his shield glowed and rammed into Feast Hyper, knocking him back as Rena jumped up and as Feast stumbled, delivered a double flying kick to his back to plant him into the ground. 

Carapace took a step back so Queen Bee could move in. Queen Bee lashed with her trompo, hitting Feast Hyper at specific spots, but it seemed to annoy him more then anything else. He became so annoyed he roared, and his arms beefed up again like he did earlier and slammed them into the ground. Queen Bee grabbed Rena and flew up, her wings out once again and tossed her at Feast Hyper. Before he could get into his 'cooldown' mode again, she jammed her flute in a gap in the armor on the shoulder, and it broke the armor and exposed his skin underneath, hurt and bleeding as it roared in pain. Rena picked up her flute and moved aside.

Queen Bee was joined by Carapace again whom ran alongside a flying Queen Bee charged at Feast Hyper. Feast Hyper roared and charged back. Carapace held out his shield again as it glowed, and Queen Bee kicked off it to rush as a projectile at Feast Hyper. She was aiming for his exposed skin but he backhanded her in the air, but she recovered and then shot down, her stinger becoming a gauntlet, and becoming a projectile that shot down and hit him on his helmeted head. It wasn't pierced but it had a chip on his helmet, creating a vulnerable spot. 

Carapace moved out, and Ladybug doubled up with Queen Bee again. Ladybug and Queen Bee flew forward as Feast Hyper charged again. Both shot out their weapons. Ladybug's wrapped around the arm that was injured as she then slid under his legs and dragged his arm under him, forcing him in a hunched position. Queen Bee then was on top of him and pulled at the horns on his helmet. Due to his uncomfortable position he had trouble shaking Queen Bee off, but after some wiggling he did manage to get out and shake off both Miraculous ladies, but not before Queen Bee chipped away at the scratch she had made earlier. 

Queen Bee flew aside as Carapace joined in with Ladybug. Carapace threw his shield, but with his uninjured arm Feast Hyper batted the shield away. However, Ladybug caught the shield in her yo-yo, Carapace's shield glowing and spinning alongside the yo-yo and she tossed it in the face of the big amphibian brute, and now it had a crack that ran from the top of his head to over the face part of the mask.

Carapace made way for his bro, Chat Noir. The two shared a smile, as they rushed in. Ladybug ducked under a swipe from its arm as she then kicks him in the knees, making him roar in pain as he buckled over. Ladybug gave Chat a boost as he jumped up, extended his baton and whacked the helmet, the crack now spreading to the back of it, the crack essentially dividing the helmet in two. 

Ladybug jumped aside and Queen Bee zoomed in to assist Chat. She shot out her trompo, but she found it caught in his massive meaty hand. He pulled her in but she uses the momentum to twist her body so that her boot caught him in his injured shoulder, making him roar in pain. He stumbles as Chat was lifted off the ground by Queen Bee, whom tosses him at Feast Hyper, and slashes with his claws, finally shattering his helmet.

Underneath was a hideous, scrunched up face that looked like someone combined a frog and blobfish and gave it a lot of fangs. He was butt ugly. Feast Hyper growled. Finally Queen Bee made way for Rena. She and Chat, the most agile members, ran up the wall of a building after gaining some momentum and started jumping between buildings to draw attention from Feast Hyper. Its dumb ugly face tried to keep track of them with their frantic bouncing but found his mind wasn't able to catch up, and the two then both jumped down and planted their foots in his exposed face.

He growled as he was in pain, down on his knees. "I think we nearly got him. We just have to knock him down, find the Akumatized object and..." Ladybug began, but she would be cut off.

Feast Hyper roared, as the orange wart-spheres on his body shot out, the heroes jumping to avoid the objects that were shooting in each direction. Once it hit something, it melted into a puddle like it had acid thrown at it. Holes in the street, cars melted, more damage. Carapace found his shield corroded once he used it to block one of the warts, and Queen bee's arm was barely grazed, though her costume was eaten away and she had a burn on her arm. It could have been worse. "Bee, you ok?" Chat asked.

"I'm fine, just hurts like a bitch. Also, that was so totally gross." she said through grinding teeth.

"My cure should fix it. He has used his ammo, so if we can take him out before he grows back those warts we can win this." Ladybug noted.

From behind his connection, Hawkmoth gritted his teeth. Feast Hyper has great deals of power, but a Sentimonster of this caliber, even Akumatized was not intelligent enough. But it was never the plan that he outsmarted the heroes. "I can still turn this around. Feast Hyper, call in the Moth Swarm!" he said.

"Moths!" Feast growled as he belched up the black and purple smoke from which the Moths came, the soldiers forming. However, instead of sending them out, Feast Hyper shot out his frog like tongue and started guzzling up the Moths one by one.

"What is it doing? Also again, gross!" Queen Bee asked.

After he had devoured all the moths, he glowed as the dark energies did his work and his wounds healed and his armor reformed. "Oh, now that's just plain unfair!" Chat moaned. 

Feast Hyper snorted as he roared again. He readied for another round. Ladybug groaned a bit but she kept her calm. "Ok, this looks bad but we now have a better idea of what we can do, so if we play it smart..." 

Hawkmoth could still see from beyond Feast Hyper's eyes and smirked. The plan worked. Tiring the heroes and healing his Champion worked wonders. Now, the heroes were at a disadvantage. "How cute, she still thinks that they are going to win this time." However, Hawkmoth was surprised when Ladybug opened up her yo-yo, the white light pouring out and swings it around, as several white sparkles came out and descended on her allies. "What?"

The sparkles healed their wounds, also restoring the hole in the suit that was caused by the acidic warts and the corrosion vanished off Carapace's shield. "Cool, Ladydudette. You are getting better with your healing powers." 

"Didn't know if that would work but I'm glad training pays off." Ladybug said as she panted. "But after this and the Lucky Charm I may need a long nap." 

"Then, let's finish things quickly, Milady." Chat said as he readied his baton.

Hawkmoth was angry. It was a good plan, but he hadn't counted on Ladybug's healing powers. He knew she used them on Mayura once but she used them to heal her team. He hadn't counted on her having mastered that much of her power yet. Something he could not foresee or have control over. For too long things have been spiraling out of control for him and it made him frustrated. He needed to think of a plan before they would lay the beat-down on Feast Hyper again.

Someone else sensed Hawkmoth's frustration as she was linked to Feast Hyper as well. Nathalie smirked from inside her cell, ignoring the headache she was given. But she could make her move now. Hawkmoth's anger should cloud him enough for her to do this. She drew into all of her emotions, her willpower, and concentrated.

Feast Hyper had his hands into fists and growled a bit before he suddenly jerked, as something surprised him suddenly. He let out an odd roar as he held his head in pain. The heroes looked confused at this turn of events. Feast Hyper shook his head and started ramming his head into walls, now ignoring the heroes completely. "That a weird distraction or something?" Rena asked, uncertainly.

"Don't let your guard down, it may be a trick." Ladybug said.

Hawkmoth was equally surprised. "Feast Hyper, you big lug! What are you doing? They are right over there. Wait, what is this odd presence. Impossible! My connection to my Champion is being hijacked. That can't be possible...or can it? Powerfist did it partially. But he didn't do it to this extent..." 

Feast Hyper dropped to his knees and looked at the pavement. He then dug his fingers into it and started to claw away at it, engraving something into it. The heroes kept their distant and studied him, not sure what trick this giant armored amphibian now had up his sleeve. Feast Hyper got up as he let out, in a much raspier voice: "Not Feast now. Not Feast now." But that didn't make sense for any of the heroes. 

Hawkmoth meanwhile, started to search the connection for a disturbance. And he eventually started to slowly home in on it. "Where are you, what are you doing to my beast and how are you doing it?" Hawkmoth muttered to himself. He sensed some sort of pull and started to mentally home in on it, but before he could reach it, it was gone. Whomever did this, broke the connection before he could figure it out." Hawkmoth stomped his feet in frustration. He had control over Feast again but after what has happened he didn't want to risk things until he had more of an idea what was going on. "Feast Hyper, back to me!" 

With that, Feast Hyper, whom sensed his command, ran back to the hole he came from and jumped down. "Hey, get back here!" Chat said as he chased after the beast and jumped down in the same hole, and looked at the sewers. But the being was nowhere to be found. "Drat, how can something so big move that fast?" 

"We'll track him down later. For now...he did quite a number with his fight. We fix the damage, put out a high alert and continue looking for him later." Ladybug said. "The healing took more out of me then I thought so I suggest we all recharge for a bit to be safe." she pulled Chat out of the hole, back onto the streets. She summoned a Lucky Charm and wanted to toss in the air, until...

"Wait, not yet! Look at these! The marks the big brute made!" Queen Bee said, raising her left hand and pointing with her right hand, to see the engravings Feast Hyper made in the street. 

"These markings are not random scratches. They look...symbol-like? Or something?" Carapace noticed.

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and photographed the markings. "We'll send these images to Laika, and then we'll analyze it further." she said. Once she made sure the picture of the markings were clear enough, she tossed the object in the air, and said: "Miraculous Ladybug!" with far less enthusiasm then she normally would. The damage to the streets are fixed. But they hadn't seen the last of that Akuma.

"You know, we never even learned whom the guy behind the Akuma was. And why it has so much similarities to that frog Sentimonster we fought. It even shared its name." Rena Rouge pondered.

"I didn't think about it since I was focused on defeating it. But after the earlier Conundrum of Mayura's fate, it is time we have another talk with the Guardian. We need his expertise on this and wonder if he can confirm a theory I have." Ladybug said. "But first we need to go back to school and not raise suspicion. We rest up, get info and continue the search!"

No one disagreed with that statement, but with each passing day ever since the Silencer incident, the questions have been piling up more then a hoarder's collection. 

Nathalie sighed in relief from her cell. She had broken the connection with Feast just in time. Gabriel thought she was powerless but he had become sloppy as of late and that she could exploit. Gabriel may find out eventually but she hopes by then she has left enough clues for the heroes. They were her only hope. Until then, she has to keep fighting in her own way.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> This time no random ideas, or some old updated oneshots and ideas I randomly posted across other websites. No the first chapter of Miraculous Alliance in a while. 
> 
> There was a reason for the delay. My Father's death had really done a number on my emotions and it has affected my works. But I was able to overcome it enough to start writing again. It may not be too frequent for now but updates are still expected.
> 
> Once again thanking my friend Reece Wooldridge for being my beta reader. 
> 
> Anyhow, mostly focused on the first encounter with Feast Hyper. Fight scenes are the things I never plan in advance and always snowball like I did with the partner switch tag team that seemed kind of cool to me. Reminds me I need to see if I can get back to getting some drawings done. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy.


	54. Feast Hyper Part III

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE**

**EP 12: FEAST HYPER PART 3**

  
After fighting Feast Hyper, the heroes had gathered at the abandoned warehouse district where they would gather to compare notes. Sabrina was now wearing a trench coat and a white dog-shaped mask to keep her identity as the Miraculous Team coordinator. "I used the excuse of 'grandmother' fell down a stairs this time. It gives a reason for Marinette, and Adrien coming along because he is a worried and devoted boyfriend. For the rest of you I got a few medical excuses like a very nasty period acting up..." Sabrina said.

"People thought I was on my period twenty four seven back when I was an alpha-bitch." Queen Bee noted.

"Anyhow, aside from that I have also taken a look at the markings that the Akuma made, but while I haven't been able to check out every possible language or writing, it so far hasn't matched any language I have come across." Sabrina said. 

"I sent them to Master Fu's as well but he says it doesn't correspond to any language he knows either. So it may be something else altogether." Ladybug added. 

"We still don't even know whom is the person behind the Akuma. He seemed different from other Akumatized villains somehow. More powerful, but also the way he behaved was off. It seemed to not express any desire of its own, only to fight us. Most Akumas whom fight us are after the Akuma but they also have their own goals to a degree." Rena Rouge observed. 

"With all these mysterious circumstances as of late...disappearances, weird and powerful Akuma, we get questions more rapidly then we get answers for." Chat said. He felt the most frustrated because he felt the closest to the case. Nathalie, then Mayura. After the disappearance of his mother this opened old wounds for him. Thank god for his therapist and his friends' support.

"We'll have to put it on hold. We weren't able to track that Akuma, so we'll have to wait for it to rear its ugly head. We got a training session with the Pipistrello is coming up and she needs a lot of catching up with the rest of us." Ladybug said. "Maybe having something else to focus on may clear our heads a bit so we can have a fresh mind to pick things up." For the moment the rest of the team agrees.

After school and short soccer training, Lila checked her messages. Alix was weird and distant as of late. She hadn't replied to any of her messages and Lila worried. But she had to put that off until after her second training of the day, this time with the Miraculous team. She would go home to freshen up and get ready. She grabbed a banana and was about to walk out as her mother asked. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Same old. Aside from that weird banana tree Akuma. Luckily I kept distance and hid until the heroes took care of it. The whole adventure made me crave bananas though." Lila said jokingly as she peeled the banana and took a bite out of it. 

Amara chuckled a bit. "It's good to see you looking more lively and joking around. I missed having the Lila I used to know returning. You are more radiant, you have actual friends again and...I'm so glad everything worked out. Speaking of which, are you going to meet up with them now?"

"Yeah, meeting some friends. We plan to exchange a few good workout tips." Lila said. It was close to the truth as being a hero is a workout of his own. 

"Good to know your friends are sporty like you. Gives you a lot of common ground. Oh, for the next few days I'm going to get some work done early to clear our schedule for the upcoming Heroes' Day celebration. I'd thought you'd like for us to attend that together." Amara said.

"That's great mom." Lila said with a genuine smile. "Now, I am not keep my friends waiting. Love you, Mom!" Lila said as kissed her mother's cheek and then went out the door.

"Love you too, _mio piccolo tresoro_!" Amara said. She sighed in relief that despite the Akuma attacks, Paris had worked out for the best as despite the rocky start it allowed her little girl to bloom again.

Lila ducked into an abandoned alleyway as her kwami came out. Jinxx yawned and stretched herself as she floated in the air. "Is it time already?" Lila wanted to open her mouth to confirm that it was indeed time for training. "I mean, those chipmunks and those mice with their fly sidekick really need some rubberbands to have their flying airship fixed up." Lila gave her kwami an annoyed glance. "Oh, I was definitely not pondering what you were pondering. Narf!"

"In all seriousness, we have a training session to go to. Jinxx, go crazy!" In a flash, Lila had transformed into Pipistello. "Now to solve a mystery and rewrite hist...oh wait, wrong franchise!" Pipistrello said as she stretched her wings and flew off. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she said as gained enough height. "Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" she said as she then shot off in the distance. 

Hawkmoth was studying Feast Hyper through his mental connection. What had happened when fighting the Miraculous team earlier. It was frustrating enough his plan was countered, but adding to his champion possibly being compromised...It saved Feast hyper from being defeated oddly enough but the fact someone else was on the same wavelength was infuriating. Feast Hyper was too good an asset to easily waste. He growled as he turned to Duusu. "Duusu, you got any idea on what went wrong with my Champion?"

Duusu had a suspicion but Hawkmoth didn't ask to specify this time, so he had a lot of 'gray area' to work with. "N-n-nothing certain. Normally only the one connected to the Butterfly or Peacock Miraculous could have influenced him and you have both on you." Duusu said, in his meeker and sadder persona.

"Ugh! You are useless." Hawkmoth said frustrated. "It appears that until Feast Hyper is sent out back in the field again I have nothing. It holds a lot of risks but there is still a chance of getting the Miraculouses and discovering whom is behind it. It seems a fifty-fifty chance." Hawkmoth said as he stroked his chin in thought. 

"What do you know, he knows basic math." Duusu muttered under his breath, soft enough to not be heard by Hawkmoth. This was definitely the angrier and crankier side of Duusu taking control. 

"Feast Hyper. You get a chance to redeem yourself! Go out and get the Miraculouses at any cost. If you have any trouble, I'll help you cross that bridge once we get there." Hawkmoth growled at the amphibian behemoth of a Champion.

"Feast Hyper get Miraculous!" he said as he jumped down the hole that led to the underground sewers that were connected to his lair. It got stuck, causing Hawkmoth to sigh, whack him on the head to make sure he was forced through and then sat down in the couch in his lair. A part of his mind that was still sane wondered if it was even worth the hassle before that quiet voice was quieted down by the crazier parts of his mind again. 

"Incoming!" Pipistrello said as she swung her hammer wildly at Ladybug during a training session. Ladybug easily sidestepped a hammer swing, causing Pipistrello to miss and rapidly spin due to her ridiculous momentum. She staggered around dizzily. "Heh, the world is spinning...you spin me right round, baby, right round..." 

Ladybug tried to launch a punch that was lazily sidestepped by a staggering Pipistrello, whom twisted out of the way oddly before using it to transit into a spin that resulted in her backhanding Ladybug in the head, like an odd form of Drunken Fist. She tried to swipe again but Pipistrello leaned back lazily before jerking back up and headbutting Ladybug. Ladybug fell on her back. Then Pipistrello turned her back to Ladybug and prepared to drop down upon Ladybug, but Ladybug planted her feet on Pipistrello's back and pushed her off. 

Pipistrello stopped staggering as the dizzy wears off. "Oh, the world is normal again. Eh, boring!" she said as she wanted to spin around but found herself wrapped in Ladybug's yoyo. She didn't get any room to move. "Oh, kinky!" she joked.

"I see you are getting hang of your Miraculous. Channeling its randomness your unpredictable fighting style gives you an edge. But it is that, an edge. It cannot be solely relied upon. There are some enemies whom may be equally unpredictable. I have an edge because I have worked with many random Lucky Charms over the year. But you got a few licks in, so you are on the right track." Ladybug said as she untied Pipistrello. 

"Not only rely on randomness, back up with skill, train harder. Got it!" Pipistrello said as she counted down on her fingers. "You want fries with that?" she asked as she pulled out a portion of fries.

"Those fries have an odd color..." Rena Rouge noted. 

"They are apple fries." Pipistrello said as she munched on one of them. I crave all types of fruit ever since I got my Miraculous. Would that make me a fruitbat? I don't hope so, I don't want to hit on the girls in my class..." she wondered.

"We all tend to inherit some of the traits of the animals our Miraculous are based upon." Ladybug said. "For example, I am very sensitive for the cold."

"Also having a cold-blooded animal for a totem, I am sensitive to temperatures." Carapace noted. 

"I can actually purr." Chat Noir admitted. 

"I love sniffing flowers. So much that I nearly bought out an entire flower shop." Queen Bee admitted.

"When visiting my uncle's farm last time, I had the urge to chase the chickens." Rena Rouge admitted. 

"There are many more traits, but you get the idea." Ladybug said. 

"That is actually interesting and something I wish to study later on once we got our other projects out of the way." Sabrina, using the name Laika around the newcomer, as she dialed away at the computer. For now she is collecting data on the process of the heroes' skills during training. 

"What were talking about again? I lost my train of thought...maybe I need a railroad map or something." Pipistrello muttered.

"Map?" Laika said as she jolted up, as a flash of inspiration struck her. "Wait a minute, if we..."

"You got something, Laika?" Queen Bee asked curiously.

However, before reply could be made, an alert went off on all the Miraculouses. Ladybug unfolded her yoyo, Chat unfolded his baton. Rena Rouge blew a few notes on her flute, and a sphere of light lit up at the end, acting as a phone screen. Carapace removed a part of shield and folded it open in an ipad-like configuration, Queen Bee opened up her top and Pipistrello removed the ruby heart, which opened up like Ladybug's yoyo. "Akuma alert..." Rena Rouge noted. "It seems frogface has graced Paris with his presence once again."

"All right. We move out. Pipistrello, you can help, but for the moment focus on dealing with any Footsoldiers he may summon. There are things we haven't been able to investigate in regards to this Akuma and before I am able to do that, I'd rather have you take a safe distance until I have." Ladybug said.

"Oh, can't I fight?" Pipistrello asked.

"This Akuma is a bit tougher then Bombanana and Soccer Mom, and you haven't been able to catch up in training. Besides, your Randomness may work better as a last resort." Ladybug explained.

"Be glad you have someone look out for you, most of us were thrown in this Miraculous business without preparation, we kind of had to improvise." Chat Noir assured her.

"Fine. But I'm going to cut loose once I'm brought in." Pipistrello reminded them. With that, the heroes parted from the training grounds and set out to confront the Akuma.

Laika remained behind. She would have to update the heroes about her theory later. She started to bring up the map of Paris she had, and then brought up the symbols that the Akuma left behind the first time. She put the symbols over the map and started turning and moving them around until it started to fit in. "The symbols are landmarks, not writing. We are being pointed somwhere...but it is not enough. We need more clues." she muttered. She started cross referencing with her Akuma data in the hopes it may yield results.

Several people started to run away in panic when Feast Hyper and a bunch of Moth Drones started to wreck up the place. "Miraculous!" Feast Hyper roared as he pounded his chest as if a gorilla instead of a frog monster. 

"Read a freakin' dictionary! You need to work on your vocabulary!" Chat shouted annoyed at the creature. 

Feast Hyper roared and pointed at the heroes, the Moth Swarm Drones rushing at the heroes. The heroes also moved forward...but completely ignored the Moth Drones, passing by them and rushing at Feast Hyper. This made the Drones stop and look around befuddled for a moment, before they decided they were mad at being ignored and turned around to get at the heroes again. Only for Pipistrello to move in their path. "Pick a card, any card!" She pulled out a deck of cards, and scattered them in the winds. The thin carton strips flew in the faces of the creature, whom were annoyed more than anything. But it drew their attention to Pipistrello. "Sorry, I'm just no good at the card trick. How about a vanishing act? I'm going to make you vanish, using this big ass hammer I have."

The moths rushed at her, but a few swings of her hammer send a few of them flying and poofing. She jumped on the back of one of them and pulled at its antennas. The drone didn't like that one bit as he was violently jerked around. "Heigh-ho, Silverwind, away!" she said as she used the creature as a mount and drove her steed (by lack of a better term) through a bunch of Drones and started swatting away at them with her hammer. After that, the mounted Moth Drone couldn't take it anymore, collapsed and allowed itself to be poofed. "Oh, he's gone...Need to find another piggy to ride its back." The Moth drones felt a sense of dread welling up...

"Feast Hyper crush you and take Miraculous!" the big Champion said as he swung one of his massive arms at the heroes, but the smaller and more agile heroes dodged the swings. They knew Feast Hyper was strong but they had more of an idea on his powers and his limitations so they would try to exploit. The spheres on his shoulder pads retracted as he raised his arms and smashed them into the ground, creating a huge shockwave that cracked the streets and knocked the heroes of their feet. As they were on the ground, Feast Hyper stalked towards a downed Ladybug. But Ladybug was playing possum, and when he was close enough delivered a double kick to his chin and making him stagger once he got close enough. 

Chat Noir came in an pole-vaulted with his baton to launch a flying kick in Feast Hyper's face. He shook his head and grabbed at the hero, whom landed on his arm and kicked off. As he was coming down, Feast Hyper outstretched his hands, and made a move like he would squash Chat in the palms of his hand but he outstretched his baton, catching both hands with it, as they fought against the two hands coming together. As Feast Hyper still struggled to put his hands together, Chat swung from his pole like he was an acrobat and used it to deliver another spinning kick. 

Feast Hyper's should armor shifted as Rena landed on his back and wedged her flute in again. Feast Hyper saw that and while not bright, he remembered when Rena Rouge did that last time. Instead he shot out the sphere/wart-like protrusions like projectiles. The heroes knew how nasty those acidic warts were.

Carapace got an idea though. 'Shellter!' he said as he covered his shield with a forcefield, making it glow green. The acid hit his shield but didn't dissolve it. He then tossed his acid covered shield, right at Feast Hyper's face, as the hit melted through part of his helmet and burnt part of his face. He held that part of the face in pain as he wiped the burning acid away, but the burn marks on his hand and face wouldn't leave. 

Queen Bee swooped in and avoided more of Feast Hyper's grabby hands before she landed a painful kick on the acid-burnt part of Feast Hyper's face. Since that part was still sensitive, that kick hurt like the dickens as he roared in pain. Then all five Miraculous hero members then all jumped up at the same time and struck him with their weapons simultaneously; and it did more then just make him stagger but made the behemoth topple; He was not out, but he had taken some big hits. 

The creature managed to pick himself up as he roared again. Hawkmoth's commands to keep fighting still ringing in his head. But all of a sudden, he heard another presence in his head. 'Stand down!' The big Akuma grabbed his head in pain as he stumbled around and made odd jerky movements, before punching his own head to make the voices fighting for command stop, and spare his simple mind the pain.

"Dude, he's freaking out again." Carapace pointed out.

Pipistrello joined the other five and eyed the oddly behaving Feast Hyper. "I don't know about you but it seems he is not going to qualify for Dancing with the Stars." She pulled out a small plastic box of sorts. "Mint?" 

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth as he felt the connection being hijacked again. "Who are you? How are you doing this?" Hawkmoth allowed his mind to wander on the mental plain that is the mind of Feast Hyper. A void where shades of blue and purple flash, several chunks of swampy ground floating like islands in this void. A giant pair of glasses, each of the glasses holding a sphere, one with a purple/black akuma butterfly and one with a dark blue Amok Feather. Hawkmoth saw something in the distance, a small whisper of the person. He couldn't make her out from the distance, but he intended to close it as he rushed at her.

Nathalie sensed this as she thought. "Can't let him see me." the form she projected in the mental realms became cloaked with a pure white cloak that obscured her features. Hawkmoth pulled out a sword from his cane, like he could in the physical world. Nathalie glided out of his reach. Her mind was sharp, but while Hawkmoth's was still addled it had the emotion-manipulating prowess of the Butterfly Miraculous behind him. She just had to keep gliding and avoiding him for long enough. 

"Stop running and fight me!" he said as he swiped at the cloaked figure, whom glided towards another island as Hawkmoth merely jumped across the gap. The foe kept avoiding the attacks and hopped across island for island. It may not be a sound strategy, but she was at an disadvantage in this realm so she kept the advantage she had. She didn't mean to fight and win, not at this stage, but to stall until she had her next message spelled out. "Coward!" Hawkmoth shouted.

'Look in the mirror!' Nathalie thought as she had to keep up the game a little longer.

In the physical world, Feast Hyper banged his head in a wall to make the pain that is caused by two people fighting in his mind stop. He let out a pathetic moan as he dropped down upon his knees and clawed at the ground. "He's doing the thing again!" Carapace pointed out.

"Take pictures, everyone." Ladybug said as they all prepared the camera function on their weapons. They would not let this this moment go to waste. 

Hawkmoth stabbed at the cloaked figure, whom moved aside, stepped on the sword and kicked off to jump on top of another small island in this mental realm. Hawkmoth growled in rage as he followed her. She was on the edge of the smaller floating island as she saw Hawkmoth make the leap. She jumped up, gathered her energy and stomped down hard with both feet on the edge, the very small island toppling slightly and Hawkmoth running into the part that was raised in the air. She then quickly jumped off to another island. Hawkmoth pulled himself out from the flying mental earth mass he was embedded, dusted himself off and jumped after her. 

"You dare to defy me with such childish tricks?" he roared as he became a mass of black butterflies which shot at her, the butterflies forming a pattern shaped like Hawkmoth's face, contorted in anger as the swarm tackled Nathalie out of the air as she was jumping from island to island and was sent flying, all the way towards the island where the giant glasses were. She gritted her teeth in pain. Physical realm or not, that blow hurt. "You thought you had a chance of beating me at my own game? At best you inconvenience me." Hawkmoth returned back to his humanoid form and stood over the cloaked intruder. 

Nathalie was cornered, nowhere to run, physically or mentally. Unlike that trick Hawkmoth did earlier, she could not scatter into a swarm, she just knew. She didn't speak up as Hawkmoth loomed over. But she would remain defiant. Now matter how big a difference her actions make, she would go through. She turned around to see the giant pair of glasses behind her. Beneath her hood she smirked.

Hawkmoth saw her look at those glasses. "You aren't going to do anything foolish, are you? I don't know how you hijacked the connection but you don't have a Miraculous protecting you. If you break that, the mental realm will collapse and you will damage your own mind. It would be foolish of you to do."

"I am willing to pay the price. You pay any price to get what you want, but that price is always at the cost of another person's. I pay any cost to myself happily...as long as another doesn't have to get hurt." Nathalie lowered her hood. If she is to do this defiant act, she wanted Hawkmoth to know whom did it.

"You, but how...you are still connected to the Amok of course. Duusu, that little shit, of course lies by omission." Hawkmoth felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. "It seems there is no end to your betrayal, isn't it?"

"You betrayed me first." Mayura said. "By breaking me into turning my back on my duties towards Emilie and Adrien in favor of your insane quest." 

"You won't do it. I am willing to go through a lot to get what I want. But no one is stupid enough to risk themselves like that. I know you...you are a survivor, Nathalie!" Hawkmoth said.

Nathalie huffed. He thought that she would still listen to him? "You have gone so far down the abyss that you have forgotten a lot, Gabriel, about what it means to truly care for someone else, to willing to go the distance...You keep saying you do this for Emilie, but you really don't. There are things you no longer understand and probably won't understand ever again...what I'm about to do!" Nathalie gathered all her will and focus, turning around and punching in the giant pair of glasses behind her, cracking it.

"No!" Hawkmoth shouted as the entire mental realm broke down in a burst of white light. In the physical realm he felt himself falling down on the floor, his head hurting like a herd of elephants rampaged through it. He picked himself up. "That stupid little bint!" he rushed at Nathalie's cell.

Nathalie lay there on the bed of her cell. Her eyes were glazed as she looked out in front of her, unresponsive, unaware about the world around her. Her face was still stuck in a cocky defiant grin. She was alive but...the lights were on but nobody was home. Hawkmoth just roared out in rage. "Duusu!"

"Yes?" Duusus asked, sounding so annoyingly chipper that Hawkmoth, on top with everything else that may happen, may burst an ulcer in frustration. 

"You knew it was her, but you didn't give me a straight answer!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"Your fault for being too stupid to be clear enough with your questions." Duusu said, back in cranky, angry mode.

"I will make you suffer for this!" he said as he grabbed onto the kwami.

"I am already suffering!" Duusu said, being in sad mode. "Every moment I am awake, every moment that I see my Chosen hurt and kept hostage in that glass coffin, every moment I see you slipping further away...I am in pain. No pain you can add would do anything to me." 

Hawkmoth let Duusu go as it was no longer worth it. Nathalie has not physically broken the Amokitized and Akumatized object but she had damaged the magic and its simple mind. His champion was a vegetable. The Amok and Akuma are both useless now. There was only one thing left to do, cut his loss for now. 

The heroes were surprised as suddenly Feast Hyper stopped functioning. He just stood there, on his knees, looking out with an empty look in his eyes. "Er...is it still alive?" Pipistrello asked. "Should I poke it?"

"No! I don't know what is up with this Akuma. We need to carefully approach it. Easy, don't make sudden moves." Ladybug said as the heroes slowly etched closer...

The thing bursted open like an oversized zit, showering the entire block in a black, purple and blue goo. It was not acidic or harmful, but it was disgusting. "Yuck!" Queen Bee moaned. "And I thought that thing couldn't get any more disgusting."

"What the heck is this stuff? What happened?" Chat asked. 

"I don't know. It...sort of destabilized? I don't know?" Ladybug moaned.

"It got some in my mouth! It tastes like feet!" Pipistrello said. 

"Lucky Charm! Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug quickly did her thing so that her magical wave of butterflies could clean up this slimy mess and repair the damage. This was worse than that time she was eaten by that t-rex, or that time she fought that garbage monster or...

"Look what I found." Chat said as he picked up something. After the Miraculous ladybug cleaned everything up, it left behind something on the spot where Feast Hyper stood before he exploded. He held up a pair of glasses. "So that's where the Akuma was in? It feels clean now..." He studied them. "I know this type of glasses but...it can't be, right? This is a common type of glasses..."

"I see no person so what or whom was akumatized, and where is it now?" Rena Rouge said as she looked around. 

It was then that the heroes received a call on their weapons. Quickly activating the phone function they found Sabrina, still in her Laika guise, looking at them. "Guys, I analyzed these symbols alongside the ones you just sent. I had figured it out before you went out but I didn't have time to explain. I saw the Miraculous Ladybug fly over so I guess you did the job?"

"Yes, we have. Please, tell us what did you discover?" Ladybug asked.

"They symbols represent landmarks, and I put them over a map of Paris. They indicate something. Combined with the data I already had form the Akumas...I don't have anything concrete but I narrowed something down to a single neighborhood. There are quite a few people living there but there is a name on the address list that stands out." Laika continued.

"What is that name?" Chat asked, feeling he may not like the answer.

"Nathalie Sancoeur." Laika said softly. 

The heroes turned around when they heard the sound of something falling. Chat has dropped his baton and the pair of glasses, and had fallen to his knees as he looked down. His eyes held unshed tears and just stared out in front of him, as his world has collapsed all over again. 

"Oh man, why doesn't he ever get a break?" Carapace said as his heart ached for his beast friend.

"Kitty, please keep it together. I know it's a shock and pieces are falling into place you didn't expect but...Stay with me Kitty!" Ladybug said as she wrapped her arms around Chat Noir. 

"I am definitely missing something." Pipistrello said. 

"I think that we need get ahead of schedule." Ladybug said. "Everyone, back to the training grounds and meet up with Laika. Carapace, don't forget to feed Wayzz." Ladybug said as she pulled an arm of Chat's over her shoulder to help him stand.

"What are we going to do?" Pipistrello asked, still confused.

"After we help Chat pull himself together...we'll have to formally induct you. I hoped that it would needed to wait a bit longer, but there is a game changer that has to cut your training short." Ladybug said.

Pipistrello blinked. If she was formally inducted it means that...they'll share their identity with her. She is going to be a full time permanent hero. She had hoped to pass a rite or something, but it feels that something so dire came up (she hoped the info they would share with her would have things make sense) that they needed her more then ever. And that thought scared her.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get this done, had a lot of distractions this weekend.
> 
> Anyhow, Feast Hyper is dealt with, though not the way the heroes expected and this chapter is still far from over. 
> 
> Nathalie doesn't come out undamaged unfortunately but she really stuck it to Hawkmoth here. And she has left behind one final breadcrumb for the heroes to follow.
> 
> Next time the heroes do some investigation, Lila is formally induced among the permanent heroes and after the heroes dealt with that particular reveal, one even worse comes up.


	55. Feast Hyper Part IV

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 12: FEAST HYPER, PART IV**  
  
Team Miraculous regrouped a the training ground. Laika waited there, her mask still firm in place. She wasn't surprised to see the rest of the team with solemn expressions on their face, even Pipistrello, whom oozed happy go lucky insanity normally. She sighed as they arrived. The pain on Chat's face was the most prominent. He could never catch a break, could he? "So...what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Pipistrello will be inducted in the full time heroes." Ladybug said. "I hoped to wait a bit longer but seeing the current situation...I don't see the situation in the near future growing less complex, we need all the help we can get."   
  
"I understand." Laika said. "Does the rest agree with this?" she said as she eyed Chat.  
  
"It's fine." Chat said. He had so little energy in his voice. "Right now...I just need more people around me I can trust. And I want them to trust me too."   
  
"We understand, Chat." Queen Bee said, putting an arm around her brother figure and rubbing his shoulder affectionately.   
  
Pipistrello felt nervous. These five were close. And she doesn't know where Laika fits into this, but she felt like an intruder, and outsider barging in. Using her silver tongue in the past to worm her way into cliques she had no business in left her a bit reluctant. But there is something Ladybug and the others knew, that things would get even worse real quickly and they needed all the help they can get. It is a scary thought. Becoming a hero seemed like a dream, but right now it was not a nightmare, but it wasn't a perfect dream either.  
  
"Pipistrello. You are going to be entrusted with a secret very few hold. But you have proven yourself a hero. You have grown a lot since the first time we met. I wasn't blameless in that part either but anyhow, we are both here, better people then we were at that time. Stronger, smarter. Better. You asked to be included part time to build up your life again, and I asked you before to work up to being full time hero out of need. You accepted then. But I don't want to push you. If you feel like you can't handle it, speak now. Because there will be no turning back. Revelations may change the way you look at us, whether or not without the mask." Ladybug said.  
  
"I am willing to go through. Is it the best moment? No. But when is the best moment going to come?" Pipistrello said. She took a deep breath. "I am needed. I am counted on. I didn't give a reason to before, but I want to show you have reason now." Pipistrello put on a brave face, she didn't want to show weakness.   
  
Ladybug gave a small nod. "In that case...everyone, ready?" The others all nodded as well. "Tikki, Spots off!"  
  
"Plagg, Claws in!"  
"Pollen, Buzz off!"  
"Wayzz, Shell off!"  
"Trixx, let's rest!"  
  
In flashes of various colors, the superhero suits wash away, the heroes now standing there in their civilian forms. Sabrina just removed her coat and dog mask. "Mine is far less flashy..." Sabrina muttered.  
  
Pipistrello's eyes widened. She blinked a couple of times.  
  
"So...surprise?" Marinette said with an awkward grin and sort of shrugging.   
  
"Jinxx...go sane." With her own transformation undone, Lila Rossi stood there once, her kwami floating around her head.   
  
"Hello, earth to Lila?" Jinxx asked. Lila stood there, not moving an inch. "Well, it seems she is not waking up from this anytime soon. Oh well..." she floated on top of Lila's head and lay down. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when she is out of shock." She said as she made herself comfy in Lila's hair.  
  
"Okay, to be clear...Jinxx craziness hasn't rubbed off on me to the point I'm hallucinating?" Lila asked. Alya pinched Lila's arm. "Ouch! I didn't say 'pinch me, I'm dreaming!'"  
  
"I thought it came down to the same thing?" Alya said as she awkwardly shrugged.   
  
"So, you guys really...but it doesn't make any...wait, yes it does. It should be obvious in hindsight, why didn't I connect until now?" Lila asked.  
  
"Magic. It sounds like a cop-out but the really does not make it easier for people to connect the dots." Nino explained.  
  
"It explains so much. Those weird absences and...of course the most sickly sweet girl in existence is the biggest goodie-good superhero out there. People call you 'their Everyday Ladybug!' _Madre madonna!_" Lila said as as she rubbed her forehead. "It also explains why Chat got so emotional earlier. Nathalie...his assistant and godmother. No wonder he felt so sad."   
  
"Are...are you disappointed it's us?" Marinette asked.   
  
"What? No! I mean, you are the nicest adorable spazzy cinnamon bun. In hindsight it would be weird if it wasn't you...It's just. Several dots that weren't connected before got connected and now I think my brain scrambled a little...Heh, this reminds me of that 'this is your brain on drugs' commercials." Lila said.  
  
"I take my brains poached, please!" Jinxx lazily muttered in her sleep, still on top of Lila's head.   
  
"So...er, welcome to the team. Meet our kwamis. Mine is Tikki. The one smelling of cheese is Plagg, Nino's is Wayzz, the little vixen is Trixx and Chloé's honeybee is Pollen." Marinette said as she introduced the other kwamis.  
  
"Nice meeting you all. I guess cuteness is a kwami thing, not just Jinxx..." Lila chuckled nervously. Lila then turned to Adrien. "Well...you have gotten quite a lot on your plate, do you?"  
  
"Welcome to my world." Adrien said dryly.   
  
"I feel guilty for clinging onto you in our first meeting. And I don't know what I was thinking by throwing that book in the trash..." Lila said as she fumbled with her bangs.  
  
"Water under the bridge." Adrien said.   
  
"Adrikins is forgiving like that. But in hindsight putting up with me for years makes it easier for him to forgive utter brats." Chloé said. "You must know, you aren't the only one whom didn't start out the nicest. So I was one of the ones most on board with you..."   
  
"Er...thanks I guess?" Lila said. "So...where do we go from here?"   
  
"Well, we still have an investigation to follow up, so I suggest rounding that off and keep the unimportant questions for afterward?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Brina's right, we still need to know what to do with the entire Nathalie thing." Chloé asked.   
  
"Whatever Nathalie was doing, I know she somehow used that frog creature to send a message. I mean, the creature didn't revert to human, but what if it wasn't human to begin with? What if it was a Sentimonster?" Adrien noted.  
  
"Can they do that? I mean, Sentimonsters are living emotions but...Tikki, you know something?" Marinette asked.  
  
"It has been done before, but done rarely because the Peacock and Butterfly need to be in perfect synch, otherwise it could become dangerous for the psyche of both parties." Tikki explained.  
  
"Yeah, it gets real messy if that happens. Last time we needed Hercules to clean up the mess." Plagg explained. "And yes, the legends of him fighting all those monsters is as real as can be and connect to that event; You can only imagine."   
  
"Ok, so we have some questions answered, but not all of them. What is next?" Alya asked.  
  
"She gave the coordinates that led to her house, where she lives...so we need to go there." Adrien said. He sounded all business, which was so unlike him.   
  
"Then we best recharge our kwamis, suit up and go investigate." Marinette said. "Is everybody up for it?"   
  
Sabrina opened up a coolbox holding the snacks of the kwamis and started handing them out. As Plagg was able to devour the Camembert wheel double his size, Adrien muttered: "Ready as I'll ever be."   
  
"All right guys...let's Transform!"  
  
At Hawkmoth's lair, Gabriel now looked at two glass coffins. Both now holding the comatose forms of the two most important women in his lives. Both of them had tried to break free of him, abandoning him. "People keep turning away from me every day. I can't let it slip further away from me. I must double my efforts to get those Miraculouses, it's all I can do to build up my life again." he muttered.  
  
"You know, we wouldn't be into this if you weren't a controlling jerkass!" Duusu said in a grumpy tone. He then shifted into sad and meek. "Oh, I didn't mean to come off that crude...even if what I said is true."  
  
"They don't realize what is good for them. They refused the opportunities I gave them, they forgot what I did for them." Gabriel growled. "I am not in the wrong."  
  
"Denial is the first sign of insanity. Take it from someone whom knows." Duusu muttered.  
  
"Silence! I am not insane!" Gabriel growled. He looked at the glass coffin now holding Nathalie. Still catatonic, and that victorious smirk still stuck on her face. "STOP MOCKING ME!" he said as he shouted and pointed at the glass coffin. Of course Nathalie couldn't say anything back. Once he realized this, he sighed, looking a bit disheartened. He then decided to call it a day and leave the lair.   
  
A silenced and morose Nooroo reluctantly flew behind him. Duusu flew up to Nooroo and hugged him. Duusu didn't say anything to not ruin the mood. But the sentiment was clear: 'Keep strong.' Nooroo nodded afterwards in acknowledgment before following behind Gabriel again. Duusu was left alone as he circled both the glass coffins. Each of them held one of his wielders. He had cared for both a lot. And it pained him to see them both share a similar fate. "It seems I have failed again. Guess a broken kwami like me can't do anything right...I'm so sorry." he softly muttered. Duusu flew up into the tree above the glass coffins, settled down and then cried itself to sleep.   
  
At Nathalie's house, police officers had gathered around the perimeters, as Roger Raincomprix was taking a statement from Greg Cipica. "So since then you haven't heard anything from her?" Roger asked.  
  
"No. And when we came to investigate the house, she wasn't there. I was worried and then I called you guys." Greg sighed. "I hoped she didn't do a runner. Things were just getting better between us. Between her and Adrien."  
  
"No wories, sir. We will get to the bottom of this." Roger assured him.  
  
"Whoa, are those the Miraculous heroes?" one of the other officers said as they saw something move in the distance. Yes indeed, the shapes, upon coming closer, were indeed those of the Miraculous heroes.   
  
Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and Pipistrello landed in front of Lieutenant Raincomprix and Greg Cipica. "Lieutenant Raincomprix? I heard you are currently looking in the case of the missing Nathalie Sancoeur? Our own investigation also centers around her so I suggest a joint operation in this matter." Ladybug said.  
  
Roger's trust in the heroes had evolved a great deal since the Stoneheart incident, now trusting the heroes with their life. If they were looking into something, it meant it was important but it also meant that it may be bigger than he thought. "Of course. Now, what can you tell us about Nathalie Sancoeur?"  
  
"We fear she may accidentally got up in some Miraculous business and got in too deep with as a result we suspect that Hawkmoth may be involved in her disappearance. We cannot confirm more than that until we are able to investigate further in this place." Ladybug answered.  
  
"One of our own is on the inside going through her computer, that may wield some results." Roger replied.  
  
"If you don't mind, we want to take a look ourselves. We got a hacker of our own on standby. Mr. Cipica, you know Miss Sancoeur rather well, don't you? You may give us some insight?" Chat said, sounding business-like still. It was unusual so it made Greg and Roger look at him with a bit of confusion.   
  
"You are the Miraculous Heroes, so sure." Greg replied.   
  
"All right, follow me in, but be careful. We don't want to interrupt the crime scene." Roger said. They were guided inside as they saw someone dial away at a laptop. "Hey Steve. You got something already?"  
  
"No, it is heavily encrypted. I need a password to get in." the guy called Steve said. "I tried variations on Agreste family members and its holdings, but none of them work."   
  
"Nathalie wouldn't be so stupid. She would be picking something for a password that no one expects." Chat Noir said. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, from what I can tell she is a smart woman so it seemed logical she'd do that."  
  
"Pina Colada!" Greg noted.  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked.   
  
"Everyone knows Nattie as this professional strict person, but she was much more outgoing in her youth and a heavy drinker. She could drink anyone under the table. But her favorite drink always was Pina Colada. It would not be something people would think off when Nattie comes to mind since she doesn't seem to drink a lot anymore as of late." Greg explained.  
  
"Try it!" Chat asked, almost demanding it.  
  
Steve typed in the password. "We're in. It worked."   
  
"Now all we need to do is look for something that may give us a clue." Roger said as he and the Miraculous team looked at the desktop.  
  
"There, that symbol!" Ladybug said as she looked at somewhere on the screen. "A peacock feather symbol. Mayura...Open that file, please!"   
  
"Right..." Steve said as he opened it. "It seemed like a recording of sorts...Shall I play it?"  
  
"Please do." Chat said, almost begging. Steve did as told and opened the file. A recording popped up, with Nathalie's face appearing. She looked sad and tired.  
  
_"I am under a vow. A vow I can't break. A vow that doesn't allow me to talk about certain secrets unless it is against one of the people involved in said vow. If I were to try to speak or write or communicate to anyone else, I would be silenced or lock up. However, since I am one of those people, I can discuss them with myself. So if I make this recording with the intent to give myself a telling off, this should work, maybe? Nathalie Sancoeur, you are an idiot!" _  
  
Everyone held their breaths. They felt something big was coming up;  
  
_"Nathalie, you have done and effed up big time. Emilie wouldn't approve of what you've been doing as of late. Emilie has done so much for you...when you lost your family, she asked your parents to take you in...she gave you a job, a reason for living. And to really show how much part of the family you are...you became the godmother of her child. And we know how that turned out. Once she was gone, it should have been your cue to be there for Adrien. But you weren't. You buried yourself in work. The same thing his father did, something he didn't need. You saw him daily but you barely interacted him beyond things involving his schedule. _  
  
_Stupidest of all is that you didn't need to do it. But you were convinced that it would be for the best, to act professional, to not draw Adrien into a world he didn't know his parents were part off, that his parents were into magic." _  
  
This made more then a few eyes go wide. The Nathalie recording looked around as if she expected something to happen.  
  
_"Well, it seems you didn't lock up or lose your voice, so this method works. Now focus, still treat this as talking to yourself, some self-therapy. Yes, the Agrestes have a secret love of magic. They investigated legends and their validity, they sought out tomes of spells and rituals, and they sought out the greatest magical treasures of them all; the Miraculous. It is said passion whom brought Emilie and Gabriel together, when the both of them met on a mission that resulted in the Lost Miraculous being uncovered.   
  
Gabriel was always a difficult man. Demanding and controlling perhaps. But you like to think that in his own way he cared. And losing his wife is something he couldn't handle. So he would do anything to bring her back. And you, missing your closest friend and sister, you went along with it, wanting Emilie back. You thought he just wanted a loved one back, but things as of late are not what they appear. _  
  
_For the past year prior to Stoneheart, Gabriel was distant and burying himself. He was also training himself to fully understand the new power he acquired before he would try to create a Champion for the first time. He would obtain the sources of ultimate power to bring Emilie Agreste back. You wanted that as well so despite deep down knowing that it was not the right way to look at it, You allowed my judgement to be clouded. You supported him in his endeavors, covering for him and keeping his secrets. _  
  
_If it was a plan to lure out the Ladybug and the Black Cat and obtain their Miraculouses, it was a risky, stupid and overkill plan. The Akumas do a lot of damage, and that said damage is magically fixed afterwards doesn't change the fact that damage is done in the first place. People became frightened, some are traumatized. And in the end it created even more distance. Nathalie, you were a coward._  
  
_It took the return of Greg Cipica, whom chewed you out a great deal and rightfully so, to let you know how bad you messed up. Around the same time you also started to realize that Gabriel has been becoming far less stable. Maybe it has started prior to Greg's return, maybe not. But Gabriel is no longer thinking straight anymore, and he is danger to himself and others. It took you long enough to get your finger out of your arse and start making a stand. And as Mayura, you were great. _  
  
_However, you are probably planning on ending it. Gabriel has to be stopped, but even now you cannot spill his secrets due to the vow. But you can still fight him. You are not sure if you can do it. The Peacock is powerful, but it is damaged. You felt it every time you used it, didn't you? So it may be the end of you. Emilie...I didn't know whether she was lucky or not, but her overuse of the Peacock is what caused her to be in a coma.  
  
And the same can happen to you, or worse. At best you will know eternal slumber, or outright death. What you are going to do is outright suicidal. It is illogical, it is not thought out, it is not Nathalie Sancoeur. And that makes it the perfect course of action._  
  
_Nathalie Sancoeur was logical, strict, didn't let emotions guide her. But that premise was flawed and created distance. It was not really hiding emotions as running away from them. So that Nathalie can no longer be bothered to fix it. A Nathalie, from a happier time, a Nathalie whom has rediscovered her duty towards her godson and her dearest friend, is the one we need now. It is up to you now, Nathalie. It is up to you as Mayura, to cause the defeat, or at least plant the seed for said defeat...of Hawkmoth. _  
  
Chat has fallen onto his knees because he couldn't be bothered to stand anymore. He breathed heavily. The miraculous team quickly huddled into a group hug to try and calm him down, but they were still focused on the recording as she wasn't done yet.   
  
_"I'm not sure if you will succeed. All I can do is wish you luck. And hope that you make it back, so that you can be the godmother again whom Adrien deserves, the friend of Greg Cipica, and the woman that Emilie was proud to call a friend and sister. If not...maybe you have done something useful with the last few moments of your life." _  
  
The recording ended; No one said anything. Things in Chat's head went at a billion miles per hour as things fell into place. Gabriel was Hawkmoth. His mother used to wield the Peacock and Nathalie now had it. His mother is not missing, she is in coma and out there somewhere. Nathalie was in his father's plans until she wised up. And now, judging that Hawkmoth now controlled the Sentimonsters meant Nathalie may have failed to stop him and she could be captured...or worse.  
  
Gabriel was always difficult, and he was an outright jerk. Controlling, selfish and uncaring. If he was just a jerk, Chat felt that he could just ignore him. A life without him, a life with a caring parental figure in Greg seemed so much better. He could all about forget about Gabriel and focus on the important people in his life. But it is not that simple. No, that man whom sired him, he was Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth whom preys on the negative emotions of vulnerable people, taking advantage of them, making them do horrible things, leaving those people victimized, violated...  
  
Hawkmoth is the one whom caused death of destruction, whom went after his friends and classmates, whom made life difficult for him on both sides of his double life. And he would do it for Emilie? He doesn't care? He recalls Gorizilla...His father wanted him thrown of a building just to see if he was Chat. He was right but if things went wrong Gabriel would have killed his son, and even if the Miraculous cure brought him back, it wouldn't change the fact he did.  
  
Gabriel was more then a horrid man, he was a monster. And he lived with that monster under a roof for years. It became too much. TOO MUCH! The world started spinning, his mind looked like it was going through a blender as he didn't know what day of the week it was anymore. He was trembling. Chat grabbed a nearby garbage bin and emptied the contents of his stomach. Carapace patted his back as Ladybug muttered a sad, shocked and soft "Kitty?"  
  
Greg was arguably as pale as Chat. "Nattie, you idiot. You didn't have to do it on your own. I could have...I should have stopped him. If he's that bad...Oh f***, f***!" he muttered.   
  
Pipistrello leaned on a nearby chair. Well, she only got on the team full time and immediately this was thrown at them. Because why not. She needed a breather. She didn't know the extent of what it would do to her teammates, but it would not be easy. And she would be counted upon. Adrien had it a million times worse than her.   
  
Carapace rubbed and patted Chat's back as Chat was still throwing up. His heart ached for his bro. Adrien was his best friend, a brother as much as little Chris was. He always knew how hard his life was. So he did anything in his power to try and create happy memories, a bit of normalcy in his life. It kind of went out the window with the Miraculous thing, but there were point of light, and now those lights seemed to have been snuffed out, and as if all the music in the world was muted.  
  
Rena bit her lip. She started bleeding. Adrien was the sunshine of the group. Despite everything he went through he was bright. He lightened up their lives. He never let that sunshine be taken away despite everything thrown at him. But now it seemed the eternal sun is about to set. There are people she felt sorry for, for whom her heart ached, and she also felt anger, righteous fury for people whom had acted stupid or ruined the lives of her close friends.  
  
Queen Bee was petrified. Emilie was always something of an aunt, or the mother figure Audrey never was. Gabriel was never a father or even an uncle as just the man Emilie was married to. But now all the complexes she had about her parentage paled. The only one whom wanted to be a mother to her is still out there, but in coma. That awful man she married used that as an excuse to commit horrible acts and made her brother suffer even more. And he, for a while, used her as a convenient means. If there was a moment about her past that mad her disgusted with herself, it was this moment; She felt she was about to throw up too, and didn't dare to open her mouth of even move a muscle. Adrien now must be on this moment times a thousand.   
  
Ladybug's heart ached. The love of her life. What has Adrien done to deserve this? To be cursed with a monster of a father, to see the two mother figures in his life hurt? To learn all these horrible truths, will it ever end. For all the fighting they did, for all that they achieved, it would feel bitter and hollow through this revelation. Why does he need to suffer? Why did this always happen to him? Was it the curse of the Black Cat's bad luck? How she wished she could take it away, but no Miraculous cure would erase this.   
  
She dropped down next to him and pulled him in a hug, the smell of vomit not withholding her one bit. Chat then buried his face in her shoulder. The others gathered and pulled in on the hug himself. Only Pipistrello was a bit reluctant. As she saw the group hug ahead she slowly threaded closer. She reached out her hand, but then started to retract it. Queen Bee grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in. Pipistrello still had a little doubt she belonged here, but Chat was her teammate, and she wanted to show her support. All of them wanted to.  
  
"Let's leave them for a moment." Roger Raincomprix said.  
  
"Sir?" Steve asked surprised.  
  
"Whatever they are having, they have the full picture and it is affecting them emotionally. We give them the time they need to gather their wits. After that, we are going to need them to lead the Police Force in an assault on Agreste Mansion. Only they are equipped to deal with Hawkmoth. We need to send a message out, to have all leaves cancelled and that we need all the manpower we can get."   
  
"Of course, sir!" Steve said. He was pale and sweating. Even if he wasn't close to the case, he could feel the tension in his bones.  
  
"You, Mr. Cipica, it's best if we get you home." Roger said as he comforted the man and helped him on his way.   
  
"W-w-what are we going to tell Adrien? He...he wouldn't be condemned into this, right? He didn't know..." Greg asked.  
  
"He'll have to answer a few questions but me and most others whom know him can tell he didn't know." Roger said. "Just let's get you home, wait for him there. He'll need a good father figure looking out for him even more then before."  
  
"You're right. I'll, I'll just...go." Greg said, still pale and trembling, he was slowly guided outside. But before he left, he quickly turned to see the very sick and broken looking Chat and something nudged at him in the back of his mind. On why the Miraculous heroes reacted the way they did, and Chat even more so than the rest of them.   
  
As the heroes were now alone inside the house, Rena Rouge spoke up meekly: "So, what now?"  
  
"We have to bring Hawkmoth in. If Paris is to ever be safe again..." Ladybug said. "None of us like where this is going but..."  
  
"No, you are right." Adrien said, his voice still weak, monotone. "Hawkmoth needs to be brought in. Knowing whom he is doesn't change that. It only shows us where he is holed up so we can go after him."  
  
"You sure you want to do this? It must be hard knowing it is your father..." Ladybug said.  
  
"He is not my father. I don't know that man, I don't think I ever truly knew that man. He hurt my godmother, and I am pretty sure I can blame him for hurting my mother. He needs to be stopped." Chat said, his voice colder than ice.   
  
"So what is the plan?" Queen Bee asked.  
  
"We go out there...and give him hell!" Ladybug said, cold fury in her voice. The man ruined the life of her kitty. He hurt her kitty. And no one hurts her kitty and gets away with it.   
  
Gabriel didn't know why he suddenly had a cold chill running down his spine, but later that day, he wish he hadn't just ignored that feeling.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part down. And I am probably going to hit a lot of people in the feels with this.
> 
> Adrien can't get a break. And unfortunately, there was no avoiding this. The situation with Mayura and Hawkmoth has to come out eventually and he wouldn't come out not being broken-hearted. 
> 
> While still transformed in the second half of the chapter, I still refer to Adrien as Adrien and not Chat there because it is his Adrien mindset whom is the most affected there. 
> 
> Next time, the heroes go on to confront Hawkmoth.


	56. Feast Hyper Part V

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 12: FEAST HYPER, PART V**  
  
The heroes mentally prepared themselves as they overlooked the Agreste Mansion from a distance. There was the sense of unease, disgust, fear, dread and any other negative emotion you can think off. "Should we even be here now?" Carapace asked worried. "It is so short after...are we going to be ready for this?"  
  
"We have a chance to end it. To take out Hawkmoth. To end it. No more Akuma's. No more traumatized people. No more destruction." Queen Bee said.   
  
"It is perhaps our duty to end to ensure Paris' safety. But the question is do we have the ability now?" Rena Rouge asked. "The question is, sunshine...can you do it? Are you okay?" the fox heroine asked as she looked at Chat.  
  
Chat has been standing there, a vacant look in his eyes. He blinked a few times and sighed. "There is no way I would be ever truly be ready. I could prepare for years and not be ready. I have to do this. Even though we have the Ladybug cure, we don't want any more events that cause it to be needed in the first place. Ending it now may give me a bit of closure. I'll still feel awful. There will be a fallout, no matter what. But if the fallout comes when he is safely behind bars where no one can be hurt again, it would be the least amount of fallout." he said. He licked his lips but his mouth still felt dry. "Me and Milady need to do this. We started it, we ended it. We can not swap Miraculous or bring in a new Black Cat and train him, so it still has to be me..."   
  
"You make it sound like you expected to be replaced..." Pipistrello noted, her usual silly behavior not flaring up.  
  
"Don't play dumb and say like you didn't consider it. I'm too close to the case, some of you may suspect even a little that I could be a liability." Chat said as he pointed at his teammates.  
  
"That is enough, kitty." Ladybug said as she raised her arm. "True we may considered it but not because we don't think that you can't do it. We have come a long way, we are no longer bumbling around, we have gained absolute trust in one another. We would not deny you this chance. We have faith in you doing the right thing." Ladybug clenched her fists. "Besides, if you feel you are compromised, so would I be. He used to be my idol. He is the one whom hurt you..."  
  
"Same to me." Queen Bee added. "I hate what he did to you. I hate myself for not recognizing it, being too self-absorbed, and I hate for what he might have done to Aunt Emmy."   
  
"I hate him for using you as a trophy to show, instead of letting you be a kid. To stifle you like he did." Carapace said, remembering how last time he got close to being this mad is when he was Akumatized. "To not celebrate anything worth celebrating and using us and your other friends against you."  
  
"I hate him for taking the sunshine in your smile away." Rena Rouge said.  
  
Pipistrello didn't have the closeness these other five had, but she also gave her own thoughts. "I hate him. For going after my mother. For taking advantage of my issues. To have hurt the ones whom have become my friends despite the problems I caused."   
  
"We will be out there, by your side. We'll catch you when you fall, and pick you up. We are saving our friend..." Ladybug said as she looked at Rena Rouge and Pipistrello. "...our brother..." She looks at Carapace and Queen Bee. "...our love." she said as she looked him in the eyes.   
  
"It will not end. Not with him, even if we take him out now, it will follow me everywhere." Chat said.  
  
"But we'd all still be there." Queen Bee said. "And you will not be alone. Our classmates, our families, your family and friends, they will be there."   
  
"We have something Hawkmoth does not." Carapace said. "We got something real to fight for."   
  
Chat looked at his teammates. He looked each one of them, one by one in the eyes. He saw their determination, they had no doubt. They were going to be there for him. Even Pipistrello whom didn't achieve the same closeness yet, had it written in her eyes and soul she'd be there until the end. He clenched his fists. "Let's do this."  
  
"We all know our parts. Evacuate any personnel you may see. If you see Nathalie or any other prisoner, free them. Anyone else, whatever defense Hawkmoth may have or if you encounter him, fight to stall, not win, until we can take him out as a team. We may be strong, but Hawkmoth has experience and I am not sure how well we'll do in one on one. But we don't care about playing fair, not with him. We fight to stop his madness." Ladybug said. "The police is waiting outside. For them to take him in should we take him alive. They have a few gas grenades and tasers which may work against the drones, but if he has a Champion or a Sentimonster inside, it is ours."   
  
Each and everyone of them nodded. Ladybug held her hand in a fist and held it out. "To hell!"  
  
The others held out a fist, putting them together. "To hell!" they all said simultaneously.  
  
Outside, hidden and out of view, Officer Raincomprix and his squad were hidden, waiting to jump out and step in should things be necessary. The man had arrested several criminals over the course of his career, but Hawkmoth was something else altogether. But he would continue his duty. He had to put his faith in the heroes. They have defeated all Hawkmoth has thrown at Paris before. He hopes they can take out the madman himself. He is lucky that his daughter is home safe.  
  
Sabrina was indeed home safe. She hated that. But she knew her father would worry. She didn't have a Miraculous; She is merely tech support. She could still communicate from a distance but she hated that she is in here and they are out there. It is much easier to get worried if you have the name and identity of the heroes. Friends...Chloé had become her friend in the real sense of the word. And Sabrina learned how to be a real friend and an actual functioning person in return. And the Miraculous team hence meant she had more friends. And it was frightening now she realized the scale of it all. Them out there, donning magic jewelry fighting magical threats. But she would help in whatever way she can, how small it may be. She has to be a voice in their ear, in their compact. But it will do. She started up a program and hacked in the security feed. She could not hack into the Agreste's personal computer and systems, but the feed would do for now. "Laika here, I am in the doghouse!"   
  
Greg fidgeted as he was home. Being brought there by the police, he looks at the clock. Normally Adrien was out with friends. It would seem a nice distraction. He wouldn't immediately call to ruin any good time he may have now. He would tell him upon return. At least that was his plan. But he had figured it out. Despite his closeness to Emilie, he never knew about her family's history with magic. She collected some fantastical things but he had always suspected she had an occult hobby. He also wondered why she tried so hard to make things with Gabriel work.  
  
Gabriel turned out to be a madman, a monster. He had suspicions he never acted upon, never thinking anyone Emilie could love would be that bad. His inaction had cost him. He vowed to not do the same again with his godson. But that brought some other things into light. The magic things didn't stop with Emilie. Absences and excuses, and there was a young hero in black leather whom had been breaking down emotionally.   
  
Something in him tried to prevent him from thinking, as it clouded or hurt his mind. But his worry...for Nattie, for Adrien, the worry and need to find and help them but being powerless to do anything won out. Well, he always knew Adrien was meant for great things. There are things here that are way over his head. But he had no power, he had nothing to help in the fight. So what he could do is wait for Adrien to get home after his mission, hoping he'd be okay. And he would let him know everything is okay, that he still had his godfather, that he was still here, he would be fine.  
  
He couldn't ask him to abandon his duty as a hero. He couldn't abandon his duties in Africa. People needed him. And Paris needs him and his friends. It was difficult to accept. But he had to. Because without Adrien...without Chat Noir Paris was doomed. He just had to have faith in his godson. He was a strong kid. He was smart, skilled and kind. He was perfect for the hero thing. "Be careful, sport." he muttered.   
  
Hawkmoth was in his lair. Feast Hyper was a bust. The only time he could use a Sentimonster now was if he donned the Peacock himself and created one. But while he was getting more desperate, he wasn't desperate enough to try it himself. It may destroy him. So he needed different avenues. He had pulled out a bottle. A potion he took long ago. The one to forcefully unlock some new powers. He couldn't do it again, last time nearly killed him.   
  
So it was time for a different experiment. "You, come over here!" he said as he pointed at one of his Drones. The creature looked form left to right, then pointed at himself. Hawkmoth gave a small nod. While the Drones weren't that bright, when he saw Hawkmoth hold out the potion it swallowed, his instincts telling him that it would not be good. He took a few steps closer, but then turned around to try and run, but two other Drones grabbed him by the arms and carried the struggling Drone towards Hawkmoth. "Don't be such a coward and DRINK!"   
  
Hawkmoth imposed his will on the Drone. The Moth Swarm member had no choice. The dark red, almost black, blood-like substance in the crystal bottle was shoved in his hand. His arm twitched as he fought against it, but Hawkmoth's will was overpowering his. He then drank down the substance in one gulp. The Moth drone gagged and stumbled, before it screamed out in pain. It didn't scream like a human, so its inhuman screech would have caused unease, chills and nausea in those whom heard it. Hawkmoth, being far gone, wasn't affected.  
  
The Drone dropped on all fours as he was in pain. His shadow-like being, whatever could be considered his skin, started bubbling like hot wax as he moaned in pain. Once his skin stopped bubbling, he panted heavily. He survived. But only because perhaps Hawkmoth, due to his control over it, forced him to endure. "The pain will be worth it." Hawkmoth said as he pointed at another Drone. It poofed, turning back into a white butterfly that flew over to Hawkmoth. With a tap of his finger, he turned it into an Akuma. "Fly, and darken the heart of your brother!"  
  
The Akuma entered the crystal bottle that held the potion, still being clutched into the hand of the Drone. "Honmushi-Oni, I am Hawkmoth, your master. You are now the strongest of my Drones. But as my Champion you will be phenomenal. Either you will be strong enough to get me the Miraculous, or you have given me a research opportunity to further my goals. Anyways you will wield results. Rise, my Champion, Rise!"   
  
The Drone screamed as he was engulfed by the transformational energy. He grew in size, almost to the size of Feast Hyper. It was almost like Minoscorn Shin, but only in the sense that it was a big horned bruiser. But there were no bull or Greek mythology elements. He looked more like a Japanese type of ogre. The bottle he once held now was a huge spiky club, called a Kanabo. There were only small butterfly elements, like two strands of his wild shaggy hair spouting out resembling antenna, the tattoo of a poison moth on his upper right arm. And the butterfly wing pattern his loincloth is adorned with. He bared his sharp, curved tusk-like fangs and let out a low but menacing growl.   
  
Hawkmoth was smirking as Duusu, hiding from sight, shivered at the sheer unease. He was helpless to go against Hawkmoth as while he didn't use it he was still bound to his orders since he held onto him. He hoped that whatever Nathalie did has worked, he could really use the help of the heroes right now.  
  
Laika caused the footage to loop, so that Hawkmoth wouldn't know they were coming. The heroes could sneak in that way. If they came across an employee, they are asked to leave and not tell anyone else they are here, as they were dealing with a stealthy opponent. It was true enough that they bought it.   
  
Chat came across the Gorilla during his search. He and the large man locked eyes. Chat pointed outside with his thumb. The Gorilla raised a brow. He saw Chat's downtrodden look, as Chat was looking at the picture of himself, his mother and Gabriel on a wall. Gorilla shot a questioning look at Chat, whom gave him a nod. The Gorilla, or Gerard, clenched his hands into fists as a look of sorrow and anger overcome him. He pointed at Chat, then at Gabriel's picture and smacked his fist into his palm. Chat nodded. The Gorilla nodded back as he left the mansion to leave everything else to the heroes.   
  
Gabriel had left his lair, de-transformed. Before he sent out his newest creation, he had to catch up a little with some work. He had a company to keep running. While he would like to just let his beast rampage to do something about the boredom that came with paperwork, he wasn't the top fashion icon by being lazy. So he would get caught up enough to have things be reasonably on track and then he could let his new Champion rampage; He then figured that he couldn't find the right papers. Normally Nathalie had left everything for him, but for obvious reasons she isn't here and that new assistant is still new and bumbling. Ok, this may take a bit longer then expected. Now he thought about it, where was his new assistant?  
  
The heroes had combed through the mansion and had allowed all the staff to get out before they regrouped. "That was the last of them. Only place left is Gabriel's office. I think we may either find him there or the entrance to his lair." Ladybug noted.  
  
"It would explain why he wouldn't let me near unless he summoned me." Chat pondered. He shook his head. "Never mind, we can take him down before he can transform. We have to do this quietly."   
  
At that point Nooroo flew by. He was good at remaining unnoticed, and as of late he and Duusu were forced to patrol to make sure Gabriel would be warned. Nooroo saw the heroes. He didn't want to rat the heroes out, but he was under orders. He slowly edged backwards. Now while Kwami can normally become transparent, they need to consciously activate it. So when Nooroo flew back and wasn't cautious, he knocked over a vase. The heroes quickly turned their head. Nooroo looked at them. He couldn't speak but his look said 'I'm sorry!' and he flew off.  
  
"Quick! To the office now!" Ladybug ordered as they shot off.   
  
Gabriel was grumbling as he was dialing away at his phone. "Where is everyone? Where is that assistant, I need those papers! Where is the maid, my office isn't dusted. And where is the chef, I ordered a coq au vin hours ago!" Gabriel then saw his kwami fly in.  
  
"Master...they're here." Nooroo said, unable to fight his orders and spilling.   
  
"What? Who...the heroes?" Gabriel asked. Nooroo nodded. Before Gabriel could curse, his door was kicked in and the heroes stood there. Gabriel tried to think quickly. "Mon dieu, what is this thing?" he said as he pointed at Nooroo.  
  
"It's over Hawkmoth. Yes, we know who you are..." Ladybug said.   
  
Gabriel sighed, straightened his tie, locked his hands as he put them on his desk, like a principal about to chastise a student. "So you have finally figured it out. Now, you must know that despite our past confrontations, I have a good reason for what I'm doing. My wife and my assistant are both deathly ill due to the faulty use of a Miraculous..."   
  
Chat clenched his fast and dug his nails into his palm. If not for the fact he was near-invulnerable, he would have made his hands bleed. "Cut the crap." he growled. He had a suspicion his mom may not have run away ever since Hawkmoth's identity was known to him, and it feels like this is outright confirming it. "Just give us the Miraculous, and maybe we will not beat you for a pulp as you pay for your crimes."  
  
"But without me, what will become of my son? How will I find a cure for my wife and friend? That's all I ever wanted the Miraculouses for. With them I can put things right again." Gabriel argued.  
  
"They are not worth it. Any wish made will always require a sacrifice, as the universe needs to be in balanced." Ladybug explained.  
  
"I can word things so that no sacrifice need to be made." Gabriel said. He lied but to him it was justified, anything to get the Miraculous.   
  
"You don't know that. You know what they say, 'power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely'. There is a reason no one has made a successful wish to create a utopia, they weren't able to pay the price and had to forfeit their existence or another's. For your wife and Miss Sancoeur, the Guardian can find a cure." Ladybug said. She hadn't thought to negotiate and try to talk down Hawkmoth, but he was untransformed now. So maybe she could try to talk him down, soften the blow so that the fallout may be minimized.   
  
"I don't trust the Guardian." Gabriel said through gritted teeth.  
  
"It is that or upset the balance of the universe." Ladybug said. "And the latter is much more dangerous and destructive. So you can make the choice. Give yourself up willingly. You will have to pay for your crimes, but you can save a bit of face, you can get therapy to deal with your grief in a healthy way and you can at least attempt to fix some relationships. Just give the Moth and the Peacock to us."  
  
Gabriel tensed. None of them dared to close the distance let Gabriel react and transform. The blonde man touched the ascot under which his Miraculous was held. "The power to invoke change, to weaponize emotions as an ally." he muttered softly. "I would be stupid to give that up." He snapped his fingers.  
  
The ground under the heroes burst open and they were knocked down as Honmushi-Oni shot up from below it. In the distraction, Gabriel shouted: "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" Rapidly as he transformed into Hawkmoth. In the ensuing struggle Honmushi-Oni burst through the wall, into the corridor, allowing a bigger and more open space for the fight. The heroes regrouped on one side, and Hawkmoth with his Champion on the other.  
  
"You selfish bastard! You could have ended it without fighting. You could have saved other people so much pain. You could save yourself so much pain!" Chat Noir shouted. "Is your useless pride so important that you condemn all of Paris? Is this how you want to be remembered by your wife? Your former friends? Your son..." Chat had to hold back his tears. "Why would you just throw all that away?"  
  
"They all betrayed me. They tried to turn on me, run away from me, each and every one of them. They refused to play their role. I gave them opportunities and they stabbed me in the back. If I don't use the Miraculous like I intend, if it doesn't happen my way, I still lose everything." Hawkmoth growled.   
  
"Am I the only one confused, what is he prattling about?" Pipistrello asked.  
  
"Healing his wife is his intent but he doesn't want to do it with any other way then the Miraculous. It means he gets something that the Guardian can give with his own cure..." Queen Bee said.   
  
Rena Rouge's eyes widened as the deductive part of her inner reporter kicks in. "He doesn't want to merely wake her. He wants to change her."   
  
"I only want for her and everyone else to fall back in line, and do what they are told. If they would, then no one would have had a problem." Hawkmoth explained, telling everything in a way like he believes he was right and expect the heroes to agree.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Carapace said as the implications of it sank in.   
  
Chat felt something welling up in his chest. The sorrow, the disappointment, the despair had been strong the last few hours ever since they found out. However, one emotion wins out. Anger. His father lied about his mother. He is keeping her somewhere, that much he knew. But that he doesn't want to merely want to bring his mother back but turn her into a puppet? It would look like her but it wouldn't be her. It wouldn't be Emilie Agreste. It would be like Emilie would be killed and a bad doppelganger would be in her place. It would be like killing her...No, no, no! "You Bastard!" Chat said as his anger consumed him and he shot forward.   
  
However, Honmushi-Oni stepped in and slammed his kanabo into him, sending him flying. Ladybug caught him, but now they all stared at Hawkmoth, with disgust, anger and revulsion. "You are a monster!" Ladybug said in a cold, dark tone.  
  
"I am in my right! I have worked my whole life to get where I am, building my riches and my empire from the ground up. I worked for everything and I earned everything I got, I will not let that be taken away. I deserve this!" Hawkmoth spat. The insanity was clear on his face.   
  
"Those whom say they deserve something often do not deserve it at all." Ladybug said. "You know what the problem with you is, Gabriel Agreste? You had it all: riches, fame, prestige, a family...But YOU ruined everything, throwing your weight around and distancing your loved ones, because you made it about you. You are selfish. You are not doing this to get anything back. You are a child whom lost the game and is throwing a tantrum, flipping the board and using the Miraculous to start a new game."   
  
Hawkmoth clenched his fist, gritted his teeth and foamed at the mouth. He pointed at them with his cane. "Destroy them! Pulverize them, grind them to paste and turn their bones to dust. From the smears on the walls and floor they become, pick their Miraculouses, but leave none alive. And make sure it is painful!"   
  
Honmushi-Oni Rushed forward and raised his weapon, Carapace holding up his shield to blow as Pipistrello and Queen Bee jumped on his back and pulled at his hair and horns. Hawkmoth ran for it, Chat roaring in anger and going after him. "Chat!" Ladybug shouted.  
  
"Go after him!" Rena Rouge said. "Me and the others will handle tall and ugly over there. Chat needs you. You two started it, it's fair you and him finish the fight."   
  
Ladybug nodded. "Thanks. Take care." Ladybug said as she went after Chat and Hawkmoth.   
  
Rena turned around and held her flute in front of her as she saw her teammates struggle with the moth ogre monster thing. "What is with Hawkmoth and horned monsters as of late?" she said as she rushed in and joined in the tussle.   
  
Hawkmoth tried to make a getaway but Chat eventually manages to cut him off. He then swipes with his baton but Hawkmoth blocked it, and he would continue to block all the blows that Chat sent at him. Chat was emotional, wild and furious, his fighting style was sloppy and Hawkmoth was exploiting that. As he thrust his baton, Chat's weapon was pushed aside by Hawkmoth's cane before he smacked Chat in the head. Chat got up and swiped a few more times with his baton, but after three blocks, Hawkmoth steps on Chat's baton, making sure he got stuck and backhands him. Chat was knocked down but he got right back up. He charged again, his baton raised above his head as Hawkmoth simply lands a punch in Chat's chest, sending him flying. Chat held his ribcage in pain.   
  
"Insolent child. I can't believe that you have been a thorn in my side for so long. You are weak, not worthy of your Miraculous." Hawkmoth said.  
  
"More then you will ever be. You were a person people could look up to. But instead of using that to inspire people, you used it to hurt, limit and belittle them. Mostly the people you claimed to care about. They give you love but you give them a life of emptiness and pain instead. You just have no heart." Chat said.  
  
"This is why I hate children. They are sentimental, they act like life is easy and are entitled to everything, thinking the world is black and white and are stupidly naive. They waste time but they are a necessary evil if one wants to continue their family name." Hawkmoth said. He may not know he was talking to his own son, whom got another stab of pain in his chest. "Maybe I'll make a better Adrien when I get both you and your lady's Miraculouses too." Hawkmoth saw Chat heading towards him again, but he just grabbed Chat's face and slammed him into the ground. "So emotional, so easily exploitable. Oh well, I take that ring now."  
  
But suddenly he was hit in the back of his head. He stumbled before Ladybug jumped in with a flying kick, knocking Hawkmoth away from Chat. Ladybug held out his hand. "I'm here, Kitty!" Chat grabbed his hand and allowed Ladybug to help him get up. "Kitty, I know you are angry, in a lot of pain. I am also disgusted with him and I want nothing more than to cave his face in. But we can't go about it this way."  
  
"What do you want me to do, then? Not feel at all?" Chat asked.  
  
"No. But we know that Hawkmoth thrives on anger and sorrow. Not only for his Akumas but also because he enjoys breaking people down until they are at his lowest. But when they raise up and defiant, he cannot deal with that. So I need a bit more of the Chat I know. He lightens the mood with his stupid jokes. He wears his heart on his sleeve. It is the you, without that poison and the mask that you were forced to create. It is pure, it is right and it is something that can get right under Hawkie's skin." Ladybug noted.  
  
Chat looked her in the eyes. He looked pensive. He recalls then that she's still here, the others are out there fighting so he can have a chance, so he can't waste it; He knows his mother is alive and hasn't run off, so he needs to use this chance to find her and save her. And most of all, his Lady counted on him. While he was mad at the man whom called himself his father once, he also realized that man was alone and was just a pathetic dick. While he truly had it all. And that's something he could rub that in. "_Oni-stly_ I think you are right, Milady!" he said as his trademark catty smirk returned.  
  
"You lovable dork!" She said as she gave him a quick kiss. "Now, how about we kick some butt?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Chat said as they turned back to Hawkmoth.  
  
Hawkmoth was seething. "You caught me off guard a bit but that won't happen again. I will crush you, I will take the Miraculouses, and I will be the one whom gets what he wants in the end."   
  
"If you are as creative with your fighting style as you are with your Akumas then we got this in the bag. I mean, you created the likes of Mr. Pigeon. Is that all a famous fashion designer can think off? You are getting old, Gabriel!" Chat mocked.   
  
"Joke while you can, because you will not be able to do so much longer!" Hawkmoth said as he twirled his cane in his hand.   
  
"Bring, it condom-head!" Ladybug mocked. This got a chuckle out of Chat and got Hawkmoth angrier, if that was even possible. The duo rushed at the purple supervillain and the clash began anew.   
  
Honmushi-Oni swiped with that huge spiky club of his, the heroes barely avoiding it as they jumped back. However, as it slammed into the ground, it cracked the floor, causing it to collapse and the heroes and the Champion to land into one of the basements. Carapace held out his shield as Queen Bee kicked off it and held out her stinger, hoping to use the boost for a better sting. However, she was knocked out of the air by the Oni's Kanabo. Carapace than came in and threw his shield, which was batted aside by that same insane club. Carapace rushed in, jumping over the club. His shield was returning to him, which briefly hit the huge beast in the back of his head and stagger him. But as he caught it in the air and wanted to whack him with it, Honmushi-Oni backhanded him and sent him flying.   
  
Rena and Pipistrello jumped at him, and crawled and climbed along his body, popping up to taunt him and vanishing or retracting whenever he tried to grab and hit them. "You are so ugly, at an ugly contest they'd say 'no pros allowed'!"  
  
"If I stuck out my butt and you your face people would say we are twins!"  
  
"Knock, knock!" Pipistrello was now in his neck, bopping him on the head. However, Honmushi-Oni grabbed her by the ankle and then used her body to whack Rena Rouge. "You were supposed to say 'who's there?' I am not that kind of bat!" Pipistrello said before Rena was knocked into the ground and then threw Pipistrello so hard into Rena they both bounced up and get whacked in mid-air and sent flying.   
  
The four heroes got up and saw in time that the giant hulking brute was now holding his kanabo in a different way. The spiky club glowed and the spikes that adorned it now shot out in all directions, and the heroes dodged or blocked (in Carapace's case, he was more defensive then evasive) every spike they could, but not all went well as they got scratches and some small rips in their suit, some hairs were cut off by the projectiles, and even some wings pierced. "Why can Hawkmoth never create an easy one?" Carapace moaned as he picked some of the spikes that were embedded in his shield.   
  
"We are not done yet!" Queen Bee said. She swings her trompo by her side. "We encountered tough Akumas. And he is not that much stronger as the frog, Steeleo or Malediktor. We can take him. We have to take him. Our friends are still out there fighting Hawkmoth and we will not let them fight on their own longer then they have to. So we'll take down this brute and then we take out Hawk-douche!"  
  
"For my bro!" Carapace said.   
  
"For Paris!" Rena Rouge said.  
  
"For bananas!" Pipistrello said. The others stared at her. "Sorry, I got so pumped up by that speech my crazy came back a little."   
  
"That's right. Hawkmoth thrives on negativity. So if we are more positive, we are stronger against Akumas." Rena said as she pointed her flute at the ogre Akuma. He didn't look impressed. They charged again and resumed the fight.   
  
Hawkmoth leaned back to avoid the swipe of a yoyo, and then quickly held up his cane to block a kick coming from her, but she uses it to kick off and do a backflip as Chat rushed in from under her and tries to headbutt Hawkmoth, whom sidesteps him, grabs his tail and throws him into Ladybug. Both got up as Chat split his baton into two to use as escrima sticks and whacked at Hawkmoth, whom blocked with his cane each time. Chat ducked so Ladybug could strike again with her yoyo, but he caught it in hand and then threw the yoyo in Chat's face, before he rushed in and threw Chat into Ladybug. "Foolish children! You don't have the fighting experience that I have. You may handle my Akumas but I myself am on a whole different level!"  
  
"Yeah, you certainly sank to low levels with your actions." Chat snorted.   
  
"You think your little jokes will save you?" Hawkmoth asked.  
  
"They keep me sane, so yeah!" Chat said as he got up. "Me and my lady are not done. We barely got started. Now she is by my side, I feel like I can take on the world."  
  
"While we have each other, you are old, you are alone, and you are done for!" Ladybug said. "You can't make people stay without forcing them. For all money can buy, you cannot buy love and friendship!"  
  
"I don't need people to love me, I want them to do as they are told." Hawkmoth taunted.  
  
"You can't make them listen either, can you?" Chat said. "Didn't your son turn tail to live with his godfather, the one Emily truly loved?" Hawkmoth's breathing started to become heavier. "And your assistant left behind some breadcrumbs for us. Since she was Mayura we could say a little birdie told us about you."  
  
"She was smart enough to get around that stupid vow you put her under, so she was smarter then you." Ladybug added. "You are second best. Second best dad, second best lover, second best in terms of smarts. And you could never get our Miraculous, so you are second best wielder too!"  
  
Hawkmoth looked like he was about to have a stroke before he roared and prepared to charge. "Shall we dance, Milady?" Chat said as he held out his hand.   
  
"Enchantée." Ladybug said as she took Chat's hand. Chat pulled her closer and put his other hand on her hip. Hawkmoth Chat as they dance out of the way like they were doing a tango. Hawkmoth charged and tried to whack them, but they kept dancing out of the way like they were dancing. During one of of their twirls they turn around, stretch out their legs and kick Hawkmoth in the stomach, sending him staggering. Hawkmoth rubbed his stomach and went back in, only for the two to thrust forwards, hands locked and deliver a joined-hand punch to his face.   
  
Hawkmoth shook his head to clear the cobwebs and charged back in again, only for the two to break apart, bow as for an invisible audience and then tripped Hawkmoth as he rushed in. He falls flat on his face as he growled and got up. Ladybug threw her yoyo, but did it lazily so it bounced a bit across the floor and stopped at Hawkmoth's feet. He blinked as he looked down, until Ladybug jerked her hand up and the yoyo shot up to smack him in the face. Chat then extended his baton and held it up above Hawkmoth. He allowed it to split into two, so the part above Hawkmoth fell down and hit him in the head. Hawkmoth was getting angry and annoyed. "Stop playing around and actually fight me!"  
  
"Nah, I don't think that we want to do that. You're not worth it!" Ladybug said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Right, because without the Miraculous you are a petty little man with major control issues. Why should we be afraid of that?" Chat added.  
  
"I will show you why you have to fear me." Hawkmoth said as he pulled the sword out of the cane and held it up. "I am done holding back, I'll chop you to ribbons and pry the Miraculous from the bloody pile."  
  
"You can try..." Chat said as he twirled his baton.  
"But you will fail..." Ladybug said as she did the same for her yoyo.   
  
Hawkmoth roared as he charged at the heroes, Ladybug and Chat doing the same. The fight was far from over.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the heroes take the fight to Hawkmoth. 
> 
> And more emotional moments and the heroes giving Hawkmoth a 'reason you suck' speech. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the final part of 'Feast Hyper'. After some snippets it is only Heroes Day left.


	57. Feast Hyper Part VI

**MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE  
EPISODE 12: FEAST HYPER, PART V**  
  
At the Agreste Manor, the fight against Gabriel Agreste, recently exposed as Hawkmoth continued. Right now Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and Pipistrello were facing off against his newest Akuma, the Honmushi-Oni. The large Oni-like monster was busy flailing that huge kanabo club of his around like a madman. Carapace jumped in first, rolling under a swipe from the kanabo, before he had to quickly put his shield in front of him to block another blow, he was pushed back for a bit but he didn't take damage.   
  
He then thrusted his club at Rena, whom jumped up. She couldn't land on the club since it was spiky but she land on his arm, and then delivered a few kicks to his face, which only seemed to agitate him. He grabs at her but she jumps back. Pipistrello and Queen Bee flew around him, trying to get close, but he began waving his club more wildly, preventing them from getting closer.  
  
"We need a plan of attack...Ladybug is always better at those." Queen Bee said as she looked around. Mostly everything was greyed out but something highlighted in yellow and black stripes.  
  
"You do the vision thing too? Mine is full of purple polkadots. And sweet potato pies. Maybe I was just hungry that day, though." Pipistrello noted.  
  
"Vision thing? You know what, never mind. I think I know something, but we have to make him angry enough." Queen Bee said.  
  
"He already seems pretty pissed to me, you want him to be angrier?" Carapace asked.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy but I think I have something. First, we must take away his ranged options away and reduce him to physical attacks. Carapace, I need your help for that one." Queen Bee said.   
  
"Er...I can use my Shell-ter only ones and I am sure he can regrow his spikes." Carapace said.  
  
"I don''t need them to keep spikes out, we need them to keep spikes in." Queen Bee said.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Carapace said.  
  
"I don't." Pipistrello said as she scratched her head.  
  
"Nevermind, you and Rena just do anything to annoy him." Queen Bee said.   
  
"All right." Rena said as she brought her flute to her lips. "I already know what I have to do. Mirage!" After playing her tune, the room was filled with countless clones of her. All of them started to blow raspberries, pulling down their eyelids of sticking out their tongues, or smacking their bums to taunt it. Immediately the beast tried to swat at the fake Rena's, dissolving into smoke each time he hit one.   
  
"Random!" Pipistrello said as she raised her hammer. A tiny pink furry creature with anime eyes poofed into existence and purred. Honmushi-Oni blinked but then smashed it with his club. However, it vanished in a puff of smoke and two more came into its place. He smacked them again, and now there were four, then eight and soon the room was overrun with the creatures. It annoyed him as he readied his club and fire the spikes to kill them all at once.  
  
"Now Carapace!" Queen Bee said.  
  
"Shell-ter!" With that, Carapace moved in and covered the club with a green glow, using the Shellter to lock the projectiles in, preventing him from firing them off. He still had to dive out of the way to prevent his brains from being bashed in, but half of his attack options were out now.   
  
Now Queen Bee floated in the spot she wanted to be. "You are supposed to be a Champion? A butterfly is wasted on you. Hawkmoth couldn't find anyone else so he souped up one of his drones again. It shows you are a Drone, no creativity. No thought. Just a bigger and stronger version of a thug."   
  
This really sent the Oni monster over the edge as he rushed at her with his club in hand. When she dodged out of the way, he instead hit the powerbox that was in the room. Electricity flowed through him, his metal club being a conductor and his being, originally a butterfly, felt like he was going through a billion bugzappers at once. After receiving the shock he stumbled back, singed and smoking, she planted a Venom-powered sting in his back.   
  
"Okay, we got him out, but how do we get the Akuma from the club?" Rena Rouge asked.  
  
"We'll have to brute force it. Carapace, can you do that cool buzzsaw thing?" Queen Bee asked.  
  
"Er...sure?" Carapace said as he held his spinning shield against the club and sparks flew out.  
  
"Pipistrello, smash it in deeper!" Queen Bee said.  
  
"On it!" She said as she slammed her hammer into the spinning shield, which now cut through the club and the butterfly came out. "Oh no you won't!" she said as she smashed the thing with the hammer, out of the air and into the ground. It lay on the ground, crumpled and twitching. "Die, die, die!" She said as she kept hammering the Akuma butterfly, until it was a smear on the floor. "Sorry about that. Hawkmoth and how he treated everyone is pissing me off and I need to vent."  
  
"Understandable. I want to vent against the guy's silver-cowled face, or anything branding his mark." Carapace noted.  
  
In a flash, Honmushi-Oni had regressed back to a normal Moth Drone. He could move again, which was good. He had overheard the Miraculous users about venting their frustration, which was not good. So he quietly turned around and wanted to tip toe out of the room, but he put his foot down wrong and the floor creaked. The heroes turned around and the Moth Drone froze. 'Oh crud!' it thought before it was pummeled and poofed by the heroes.  
  
Hawkmoth was still fighting off Ladybug and Chat. While dominating the first half of the fight, the heroes had gotten second wind. Hawkmoth was waving his cane around wildly to fend off the yoyo strikes and baton lashes from Ladybug and Chat. Soon he found that he couldn't keep up with both and unsheathed the sword from his cane. With the cane part he now blocked the yoyo swipes with his cane as he parried the baton with the sword. He looked for an opening and decided to throw his cane, the two of them moving aside to dodge it. Hawkmoth closed in with an overhead swipe of his sword, which Ladybug caught in between her hands. Hawkmoth put some force behind it, forcing Ladybug on her knees as he pushed her down. Chat jumped in to help his lady, only to find something hit him from behind. The cane had returned, as if it was mentally controlled by Hawkmoth, and had hit Chat in the head. "Chat!" Ladybug said as she then was kicked by Hawkmoth, hard, in the stomach and sent flying.   
  
Chat got up and swiped at Hawkmoth again, splitting his batons to try and keep up with the weapons in both of Hawkmoth's hands but he was being forced back. Chat then combined his two batons back in one and tossed it at Hawkmoth, whom avoided it and charged into Chat with his shoulder. Chat landed on his feet and head-butts Hawkmoth. He shrugs it off as suddenly he was hit in the back of his head by something. "What do you know, it works for me too!" Chat said, having been able to mentally recall his baton just like Hawkmoth did earlier.   
  
Ladybug got up. "Clever, kitty!" she complimented. She then shot out her yoyo again, Hawkmoth blocking the blow, but as the yoyo bounced off, it curled around and hit him in the face again. "It seems I can also to a degree control my yoyo's direction even in mid-launch." she added. Hawkmoth found that the next few shots blocked would bounce off but make an impossible curve and then hit him again. It is trickier to fend off a yoyo that isn't bound by the laws of gravity and physics.   
  
Chat threw his baton again, but Hawkmoth, instead of avoiding it and be resummoned, knocked it away, but Ladybug caught the baton in mid-air with her yoyo, whacked Hawkmoth and then retracted her yoyo to hand Chat his baton back. Chat then got in closer and tried swiping with his baton. Hawkmoth blocked the blows again, but he saw Ladybug's yoyo soaring towards him. He caught it in mid-air but that gave Chat an opening to lash with his baton, making Hawkmoth let go. He wrapped the yoyo around his fist like a knuckleduster and punched Hawkmoth in the face before allowing it to retract and return to Ladybug.   
  
Hawkmoth was frustrated in that these kids were keeping up. He was the more experienced fighter, but these two are in synch and were very creative in their assaults. They couldn't keep up in terms of sheer force and technique so they used trickery and quick thinking instead. Hawkmoth may be the better fighter, but he had disadvantages. For the Butterfly, combat was last resort, the Cat and the Ladybug were more offensive then his. They were also more in synch, and work as a team while he was alone. If only Nathalie hadn't turned on him. Hawkmoth was furious. He would not be defeated by a bunch of kids.  
  
In a burst of rage he shot forward and caught the two off guard, punching them both in the stomach with both hands simultaneously. They were knocked to the ground. He then grabbed them by their throats and dragged them across the floor, making sure they hit any piece of furniture and other obstacle in their way before throwing them away. The two lay there, dazed as he charged in with his cane and sword. However, the kids recovered quickly and prevented from having their faces caved in when Chat held his baton up horizontally to block both weapon swipes. Ladybug decided to copy Chat's trick of using her yoyo as a knuckleduster and deliver a powerful punch in a very sensitive spot.  
  
Hawkmoth bent over and crossed his legs in pain. Ladybug's punches hurt, superpowers or not. Then he was knocked over when Chat extended his baton and it hit him between the eyes. He was knocked on his back. Chat and Ladybug then decided to treat him to the same ride they were given earlier, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him across the floor before throwing him down the hall. Hawkmoth shook his head and got back up again, gritting his teeth. "I can do this all day, and I can keep it up longer then you!"   
  
"Hey guys, are we late for the main event?" the voice of Carapace sounded as he and the others rejoined Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. But we managed to deal with his Champion." Queen Bee said.  
  
"And now we want a piece of Hawkdouche himself." Rena Rouge added.  
  
"I'm going to break his legs!" Pipistrello said in the tone of a little girl whom said she was going to get some cotton candy.   
  
"You look a bit battered up. Let me fix that!" Ladybug said as she opened up her yoyo, and then swung it around, white sparkles filling the air, coming down on the Miraculous team and healing their wounds, like she did with Feast Hyper. "There, all done!"  
  
Hawkmoth sweated. Ladybug and Chat Noir, he was barely holding up, but now he would be up against six. He hated to admit it, but the kids were skilled fighters. He shouldn't have sent so many Akumas after them and take a more direct approach in the past, taking them out when they were still inexperienced but now they have picked up enough skill and practice to be a threat. He just realized how alone and vulnerable he was. And it scared him. "Moth Swarm!" he shouted in panic.   
  
The floor busted open and a black and purple swarm engulfed Hawkmoth, and shot through the ceiling. Hawkmoth was riding his swarm out of the mansion. "Come back, you coward!" Chat said as she and the others would climb up the stairs to the rooftops in an effort to keep up with the villain.  
  
Hawkmoth didn't like it, but he had to retreat somewhere else. He would lose the mansion, his tomes, his lair and the coffins holding Emily and Nathalie. But he had to keep his Miraculouses at any cost. They still held the key to his victory. The rest could be recovered or would be in possession again if he did his wish, but right now remaining free was his priority. As he was riding on a swarm of moths, he spoke into the communicator of his cane. "Activate Tlaloc protocol!"   
  
The police would be ready once Hawkmoth would leave the house. They saw the huge swarm of moth footsoldiers burst through the roof. "There he is, take him down!" Roger ordered his troops, and they fired away. However, Hawkmoth was far away and while a few of the moths were clipped, the swarm was still going strong. The Miraculous heroes were now on the roof. Ladybug, Queen Bee and Pipistrello unfolded their wings, in an attempt to chase him. However, their flight path would be blocked by a few Moth Drones. One of them had Hawkmoth's holographic mask on and spoke in Hawkmoth's voice. "You could try and chase me, but you would do well to stay behind. I have activated the missile defense system in my lair. They are going to be launched at the city unless you stop it now. What is it going to be? Catching me or saving the people?"   
  
"You are a coward, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug shouted.  
  
"But I am still at large." Hawkmoth mocked as his moth poofed itself and flew off.  
  
Ladybug grits her teeth but she felt she had little choice. She quickly shouted at the officers below: "Get clear! Hawkmoth activated several missiles, and he is about to launch them! We are going to stop them. Stay at a safe distance or you can get hurt!" She and the others flew back to the mansion.   
  
Chat seemed furious, having heard Gabriel contemplate genocide to cover his escape. "I should have cataclysm'd him when I had the chance!"   
  
"Save your cataclysm for those missiles. The rest, check if the coast is clear, de-transform, recharge and think of anything you can use to stop those missiles form launching!" Ladybug said, now focused on the dangerous explosive projectiles which were about to be launched. "Merde! Where are the missiles coming from? We haven't seen the inside of his lair!"  
  
"The entrance has to be in his office, let's hurry!" Chat said as he guided them towards said office in question, knowing the manor inside out. Once they got there, they saw the portrait of the family. Gabriel, stern as ever. Emily with a smile that now he thought looked forced, and himself, with just a fake smile. Once he thought the portrait was displaying what a normal family was like. How naive and sheltered he was. Now the image, the FAKE image, it angered him. Symbolizing the lies behind his family. It now angered him. Chat gritted his teeth, roared in frustration, pulled the huge portrait from its hinges and tossed it aside, exposing an entrance. "Lets go!" he said, the joy the vive he had regained earlier in the fight was lost once again, absent in his voice.  
  
The heroes were down in the cold, metallic lair. Aside from Ladybug and Chat, the heroes de-transformed and wasted on time to feed their kwami's, whom ate and in some cases nearly outright swallowed the food to get their power up as quickly as powerful. "C'mon, hurry!" Nino said nervously.  
  
The panels in the wall opened, showing the military grade missiles that started to emerge from them. "Where did he get those and how did he keep it quiet? How is it not traced back to him somehow?" Lila asked.  
  
"I am not sure but seeing the lengths he goes to, to cover his arse, I don't want to think about what else he may have done." Chloé said with disgust in her voice.   
  
"Guys, this is beyond my own hacking skills, I can't stop the countdown!" Laika said over the communicator.  
  
"Done!" the kwamis said as they managed to recharge. The heroes simultaneously chanted their transformation phrases as they were engulfed in multiple burst of colorful light and were back in hero form.  
  
"All right..." Ladybug said. "Now is as good a time as any. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yoyo up and it generated a sort of red, black-spotted device. "It appears to be a short range EMP..." She handed it to Rena. "Rena put this near that group of missiles, that should short them out. Chat, see how much of those missiles you can destroy with Cataclysm. Carapace, try to trap as many inside a force-field, so they can explode without harm. If any get through, all the fliers go after them!" Ladybug ordered.   
  
Everyone was ready. Rena planted the device at the base of one of the launching platforms. Some electricity sparked out of it and disabled the missiles. "Clear!" she said as she did a thumbs up.  
  
"CATACLYSM!" Chat shouted from the top of his lungs, pouring all his anger into his attack. Instead of having to touch the platform, he expelled it as a black wave of energy form his hand, which shot at the missiles and turned them into dust.  
  
"Er...Chat? How long were you able to do that?" Ladybug asked.  
  
"For about five seconds." Chat said dryly.  
  
"SHELL-TER!" Nino said as he slammed his hands into the ground, green energy crawling across the ground, before wrapping around the third launch platform, locking the missiles in. They would be launched, but harmlessly explode from inside the forcefield, destroying nothing but themselves. Nino had to keep concentrated to keep the shield up and gave him a killer headache, but it was worth it. "I am going to need an aspirin the size of the Eiffel tower after this..." he moaned.  
  
"The leftovers are ours! Queen Bee said as the last few missiles they missed were launched.  
  
"After them!" Ladybug said as she, Queen Bee and Pipistrello flew into the air, right after the missiles. They waited until the missiles were high enough in the air, away from any buildings before they would forcefully detonate them. Ladybug and Queen bee grabbed some missiles with thier yo-yo and trompo, and then threw them in another series of missiles to detonate them.  
  
"RANDOM!" Pipstrello shouted, hoping for something good. One of the missiles exploded into a bunch of bubbles, another turned into a pile of peppermint candies (some kids below were overjoyed to find it raining sweets) and another deflated like a balloon before it was a limp, small piece of rubber. "Good thing that worked."  
  
"We got all of them, let's regroup!" Ladybug said as they flew back to the lair to meet up with the rest. They found only Carapace and Rena standing there. "Carapace, Rena where is..."  
  
"In the other room. He has gotten a real nasty shock." he pointed at an open door on the other side of the lair. They followed Carapace through. They passed a corridor with prison cells. Has Hawkmoth kept people prisoner? There is no one to see, so were they disposed off or were they just in case? After going through the corridor, they entered in a room with an underground garden. A huge tree grew in the middle, and human-sized pods were down at its roots.  
  
Chat stood there, his hand on one of the pods each. It was when they saw whom was inside that they realized it. One held Nathalie Sancoeur. Another held a woman whom they had seen on pictures and recognized her features in Adrien. This was Emilie Agreste. "Aunt Emmy?" Queen Bee muttered softly.  
  
Chat stood there, empty look in his eyes. He wasn't crying, he wasn't shouting in anger, he just stood there, looking at the two most important women in his life aside Marinette/Ladybug, nearly lifeless in their glass, magitech prisons. Ladybug and the others moved towards Chat. "Kitty?"   
  
"I found her...she didn't run away. She was here. Why did he let me believe that she ran away? Why did he make me believe it, why did he make me feel it was my fault?" Chat sounded broken. "I found her, but she is still so far away. And now I feel I am losing Nathalie. Both are here but at the same time they are not..."   
  
"Kitty..." Ladybug was at a loss for words now. Chat has received several emotional blows in a short amount of time. She didn't know what to say at the moment.   
  
"Milady...I...I..." Chat turned towards her. He moved towards her, or rather stumbled, before he collapsed, Ladybug managed to catch him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Chat!" She screamed. She quickly removed his ring, so Plagg could come out and they could take a better look at him.  
  
"He is fine, he is just in shock!" Plagg said. He was connected with Adrien so he knew Adrien wasn't dead. "But it's best if we get some help."   
  
Ladybug cried in sadness and anger. "Damnit! We should have caught him, we should have ended it. But he is still out there, and...it doesn't end. He will continued to plague innocents, he will continue to hurt and break Adrien with his actions."   
  
"Don't blame yourself, Hawkmoth plays dirty. Those missiles should come as no surprise. But right now he no longer has his money, his house or even his anonymity. He can't do as much as sneeze and we will be on his tail. He only delayed the inevitable." Rena Rouge assured her.  
  
"Maybe...but he is now desperate, like a wounded animal. He has nothing to lose now, he will be more vicious then normal. I can't imagine what he may do in his current situation." Ladybug said. He still felt Adrien in his arms. "But we'll have to get on that later. Adrien needs us, more then ever now! We also may need to do a lot of track covering."  
  
"I will be on that." Rena Rouge said.  
  
"Me too. Between miss Reporter and my influence we can try to limit the damage as much as possible. We don't want to add that on Adri-kins' plate." Queen Bee said.   
  
"We'll have to be there more then ever for him." Carapace said.  
  
"I don't know what I have to do now, but if you need me for anything, I'll be there too." Pipistrello said.   
  
Ladybug smiled softly. She didn't feel happy. But she could take relief in the fact her friends wouldn't let her down. And they would never let down her kitty either.   
  
_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news, Nadja Chamak bringing you the greatest news ever since the day the Miraculous Heroes' came into our lives. The identity of the supervillain Hawkmoth has finally been revealed as that of Gabriel Agreste, the fashion icon. Having been responsible for putting his wife Emilie Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur into a coma with his actions, as well as terrorizing Paris by traumatizing and forcefully transforming people against their will, he is now public enemy number one. He barely escaped capture at the hands of the Miraculous team earlier today, but only because he threatened the city with a missile strike which the heroes managed to avert. Anyone whom sees him, do not approach him. He is considered unstable, insane and highly dangerous. Anyone catching a glimpse of him is to notify the police or use the Alarm feature on the Ladyblog. Earlier today Ladybug herself made a statement."  
  
"Gabriel Agreste has to be stopped, and me and my team do everything in our power to find and stop him. We had suspected him months earlier but he managed to trick us by Akumatizing himself. This time we managed to find out completely. Now, our own investigation has also taught us that most of the staff was unaware of their boss' actions, and his son Adrien Agreste was not only completely innocent, he was a victim of the mental and emotional abuse this man has put him through. It is advised not to bother Adrien with these events."  
  
"At the moment, Miss Sancoeur and Madame Agreste are still at the Agreste Mansion, hooked up to a special life support combining technology and mystical elements, so scientists and doctors don't dare move them without risking endangering their lives further. The police keeps watch over the complex while the heroes assure they can find someone whom can study their condition and find out a cure for them. In the mean time, police will be patrolling alongside the heroes at regular intervals as Hawkmoth's arrest has become the number one priority..."_  
  
Adrien shut off the tv in Master Fu's shop. He was brought there by the heroes as Fu has a better idea how to treat a mystically enhanced body of a Miraculous-wielding superhero and he would also be the one to not pose questions unlike curious doctors. Adrien looked pale and sick, though it was mostly due to the emotions of the day. "Here, drink this. It may taste horrible, but it helps calming you down." Master Fu said.  
  
"Thanks master." Adrien said. He felt so awful he barely tasted the drink (good thing according to Fu's earlier statement).   
  
"The others will be here soon, they are busy tying up some loose ends and making sure the media will not be after you." Master Fu said. He sat down next to Adrien. "It is heartbreaking to see a former loved one turn to the dark...and see many others be hurt or worse. I can imagine what you are going through right now.  
  
Adrien realized he was probably talking about the fall of the Order of the Guardians, where he has lost many loved ones. "My mom, Nathalie...you can cure them right?"  
  
"I need to study them up close. And I know how to fix Miraculous Damage for the most part. Though Hawkmoth still has both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses on his person. And retrieving the Peacock would do a lot to speed up their recovery." Master Fu explained.   
  
"Then we have to find him, as fast as possible. And then..." Adrien said as he gritted his teeth. "I want to kill him. I want him to suffer."  
  
"Easy there kid." Plagg said, whom was floating beside Adrien. "I would want to do nothing more right now then to use my unrestrained power of destruction against him. I could destroy him in many ways. I could summon a meteor to squash him, rip him apart atom from atom, bring the deadliest and painful diseases down upon him..." Plagg took a breath. "But you can't let this cloud you. Many of my kittens used their fury and despair in combination with my powers, and those don't mix well. He will get what is coming to him, but you need to save your innocence."  
  
"Besides, you have people whom still care for you. And they should be arriving really soon." Master Fu said.   
  
It was true as in a few moments, the doorbell rang. After Fu left to open the door, his friends came in. "Adrien!" Marinette's musical voice sounded as she charged at him and tackled him in a hug. She was soon closely followed by Chloé (whom was teary eyed and her mascara was running down her face), Alya and Nino shortly after. Their kwamis also joined in the hug. Lila and Sabrina were there too, but they still greeted him.  
  
"We did some damage control. We hope it will be enough. And we'll have people look after Nathalie and your mom, and if Master Fu puts his own expertise in..." Marinette said rapidly, but Adrien put a finger on her lip.   
  
"Thanks guys. I know I can count on you to have my back." he said. "I am going to be an emotional mess for a long time though. I may make things difficult for you guys at times..."  
  
"No bro, no talking about yourself like that. You are not a burden! You are a friend needing help." Nino said.  
  
"Yes. Don't regress back now! Gabriel has no power of you. Your thoughts and feelings mean something. And we will protect you." Chloé said.   
  
"Yeah, you're stuck with us, sunshine!" Alya added.  
  
"We will do this..." Marinette said, giving a quick kiss on Adrien's upper lip. "Together."   
  
Sabrina and Lila were looking from a distance. "Do you ever like the feeling you are just there sometimes?" Lila asked.  
  
"All the time. Those five are a close knit group." Sabrina said. "I have a good friendship with Chloé for which I'm grateful but between the five of them...though we may not be part of that bond yet, we are their friends and allies, and we need to stand by them."  
  
"No going back, I'm a hero now. And the team needs me. I'll do anything I can." Lila added.  
  
"Oh Adrien, there is still someone else whom wants to see you." Marinette said. "You can come in now!" she said as she called out to someone in the other room.  
  
Greg Cipica came walking in. "Hey, sport!" he greeted.  
  
"Uncle Greg." Adrien said softly and joyfully.  
  
"Adrien, there is something you need to know, though. He..." Chloé said nervously.  
  
"I know, kid." Greg said. Adrien blinked a few times. "I know you are Chat Noir. Your reaction to Nattie's feed was a huge hint."   
  
Adrien felt partially relieved. But also partially nervous. "And...anyone else?"  
  
"Not I know. I think I am a special case. The Fu guy told me it may be something to do with the closeness of bonds between you and me, making it easier for me to break through those perception-altering spells. As far as I understood, because the other half went over my head." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down next to him.  
  
"You are not going to prevent me from being Chat Noir, are you?" Adrien asked.  
  
"No, kid. I don't think I could. You have been doing too good a job. Can't have the city be stripped of a protector. I could also not give the thing which gave you your only moments of freedom for a long time. I'm actually proud of you kid." Greg assured him.   
  
That came as a relief to Adrien. "Greg, have you ever suspected something, about Mom or Gabriel?" he asked.  
  
"I never knew about the magic. May explain a few things, some excuses and absences. I wonder if the reason she distanced herself at points had to do with that. Maybe her and Gabriel's wedding was arranged or she developed genuine affection because she could talk to him about stuff I could not get involved in. Man, it gave me a lot of answers but raises a bunch of new questions. I wonder if Gabe was always this fucked up or if it started at a certain point. Was it there from the start. It scares me, not knowing for sure." Greg answered.  
  
"Whom he was now no longer matters. He is a madman whom needs to be taken down." Adrien said. "And I'll be one of the people whom has to do it."   
  
"I understand." Greg said. "I know you can do it. You got a good team behind you." Greg smiled at Adrien's friends and girlfriend. "I am also willing to help with any plan you kids may cook up. No, best not to call you kids, you are more mature then ninety percent of the adults I met in my life."   
  
"Welcome in the fold, Uncle Greg." Adrien said.  
  
"Glad to be here. One more thing though. Now, since Gabriel has been declared a criminal, I have gathered some paperwork to officially take custody. Gabriel only let you stay with me because he thought you'd be crawling back. But now we can make it official. But before we finalize it, I want to ask you a few things, kid. One, if you are okay with it."  
  
"Of course I'm okay with it. It would be great!" Adrien said, still looking tired but looking way happier now. "I already pretty much felt adopted."  
  
"That's a relief for me." Greg said honestly. "Another thing. In case you don't feel comfortable keeping the Agreste names, you can get some other options. It no longer would have the triple-A thing I had going on but I could find other terms of endearment to call you."   
  
"I would like to take my mother's name. Graham de Vanilly." Adrien said. It is a part of my life I want to be able to get back in touch with and until mom wakes again..."   
  
"I understand, kid." Greg said, smiling. "I think it is a great choice too."   
  
"I think you should all best go home. Try to get rest if you can. Hawkmoth is now stripped of a lot of resources, but he still is a danger. Our work is not done. It may be difficult to get some sleep but I advise you all to try and be well rested for the next inevitable confrontation you may have in the future." Master Fu suggested.  
  
"No worries Master. No matter how long it will take, we will find him, and put an end to his madness." Marinette assured him. Master Fu had no doubt she and the others could do it, but he was only afraid of how much more they would suffer before they reached that goal.   
  
Far away, in a dark abandoned building which has been empty for years and would be up for demolition in a few months, is where Gabriel was hiding for the moment. He literally had only the clothes on his back and two Miraculouses. "You'd just do best to give up, you know. Don't know if you have dignity left, but you could salvage maybe something if you quit now." Duusu suggested.   
  
"I will not!" Gabriel said. "I can still win."  
  
"Even if you could, it would be a huge price. You have ruined enough lives. You are busy ruining your own. Just admit that..." Duusu argued back.  
  
"SILENCE!" Gabriel said. Duusu reluctantly remained silent. "I refuse to admit defeat. All I wanted is to build up my life again, and live it to the fullest like I deserve. I was denied that. The so called heroes whom meddled in things that shouldn't concern them, the selfish guardian hoarding all the Miraculouses, the traitorous women in my life whom turned their backs on me and the people whom give the love and adoration to these fake heroes, they will pay...THEY WILL ALL PAY!" Gabriel shouted out in insane anger.  
  
"Hey buddy, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." a voice said from the corner of the room. Apparently a hobo had been living in the same building too. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" the hobo asked, half-drunk, judging from the cheap liquor bottle in his hand and the slurring in his voice.  
  
"Nooroo..." he said as he turned to the other Kwami. Nooroo shook his head in fear but he was denied again. "Dark Wings Rise!" With that he transformed into Hawkmoth, wasting no time to pull his sword out of his cane. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't leave any witnesses."  
  
"What? You're...no, no, NO!" those were the last things the poor hobo said, aside the screams that followed shortly afterwards;  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the penultimate episode of this fic comes to an end.
> 
> Just a few snippets after this before we move on to Heroes' Day. 
> 
> This episode became longer then expected again, now being about as long as Powerfist.


	58. Untold Tales 1

**AFTER RIDER BRAVE**  
  
After Rider Brave, Marinette and Adrien had found out each other's identities. They decided to give dating a try. They were in Marinette's room, talking things over. "So..." Marinette didn't know what to say. "You're Nat Choir...Chat Noir! I'm sorry! I can leraby talk...barely walk...barely talk now!" she puts her face in her hands. "I'm a mess."  
  
"Don't be. Please...even if you have to do it a hundred times over, I promise I will not judge you for tripping over your words." Adrien assured her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm still reconciling you and Chat and...that you still...I messed up so badly!" Marinette said, pulling her t-shurt up to over her mouth and nose to hide her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Oh, you're not the first to be hit by an Akuma spell, you know." Adrien said, trying to ease her. "If I got an euro for every time I got hit...well, I'd be richer than I already am."  
  
"That's not it! I messed up in other ways before! I was stupid, I did things I wasn't proud off..." Marinette said, as she was close to crying.  
  
"It can't be that bad. Everyone has an embarrassing moment once in a while..." Adrien said.  
  
"You'll hate me if I tell you." Marinette replied.  
  
"I promise I won't." Adrien assured him. "Milady."   
  
"Please don't call me that when you're like that. I'm still reconciling both sides, remember?" Marinette asked. Marinette took a deep breath. "One time I left an embarrassing voicemail on your phone. I tried to ask you out but I did so badly I...I stole your phone, erased the voicemail and put it back."  
  
"Oh..." Adrien said, blinking a few times. "How bad was that voicemail?"  
  
"I started with word vomit and stuttering, then I may have called you hotstuff..." Marinette said, curling up to do her best imitation of a turtle.   
  
"So you think I'm hot stuff?" Adrien grinned.  
  
"Don't say things, like that you silly cat!" Marinette snapped. "Why don't you hate me already?"  
  
"You know that I can't. One mistake is not what defines you. Besides it'd be hypocritical of me. I did a few things I am not proud off. I'm not the perfect Adrien Agreste you see on a poster." Adrien said.  
  
"And how bad can anything you've done be?" Marinette asked.  
  
"I may have told that artist guy Theo that you and I were an item...back when Copycat was a thing so that he got Akumatized was my fault. I was jealous and possessive when it came to you, even if we weren't a thing then...and I may have wasted a chance for us to be a thing now." Adrien now was doing like Marinette and making himself small.   
  
"I got Max Akumatized because I was so bent on gaming with you, even if I didn't mean to..." Marinette said.   
  
"I have a Ladybug shrine in my closet." Adrien replied.  
  
"I have a wall of posters and your schedule on my wall..." Marinette replied.   
  
Both looked at each other and then busted out in laughter. "Why are laughing, this is supposed to be embarrassing and serious?"   
  
"We are seeing the humorous side of this. We are both being silly after all." Adrien answered. "Both being stupid teens whom let their hormones and emotions get the best of them."  
  
"You are sheltered and I have anxiety attacks, I think those and emotions don't often go well together." Marinette noted. "Let's promise to not do anything stupid like those times again, and if one of us does it, the other has to call out the other. We have to be honest with each other. This stupid lovesquare has already been enough of a nightmare."   
  
"I promise that I will. And...we have seen each other at our worst now. And our best. And we are still willing to go through with this..." Adrien said.  
  
"I am still worried about the identity thing. I like that I can now put a name and face on the partner whom always had my back but...I am worried that if Hawkmoth finds out, he could use that against us." Marinette said.  
  
"Yeah, so we may have to be extra careful. But it gives us something in return, we can now meet up and discuss strategy more easily." Adrien suggested.   
  
"Good point." Marinette said. "We have to promise to take the 'try to not be awkward or stupid' thing in our hero lives as well. I...have to apologize for rejecting you as Chat before. If I hadn't met Adrien before Chat, Chat may have actually had a chance. But I couldn't give Chat a chance when my heart was with the other boy and I didn't even know they were the same boy..."  
  
"And I feel stupid for hurting you and not catching on to the signals. You liked me but I thought you still hated me and put up with me for Nino's sake or something. I feel bad for thinking the worst." Adrien added.  
  
"Sorry if I may have made you feel you weren't my equal. I thought you weren't taking things seriously, with the jokes and flirting, but now I know who you are, it makes a lot of sense why you are like that. Chat gave you the freedom and...I didn't catch on to that." Marinette said.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I annoyed you with my antics. Sometimes I try to lighten the mood, but I must admit there were times I did the thing during the wrong time and place as well so..." Adrien said.   
  
"We're both messes, are we?" Marinette asked.  
  
"We are each other's messes. But we are also kids, we're young with a lot to learn. But in the end, despite your mistakes, you are still wonderful, Marinette. You are brave, kind, passionate, determined, creative, skilled..." Adrien said as he counted down his fingers.  
  
"And you are sweet, dorky in an endearing way, courageous, charming..." Marinette started to count down her fingers as well. Both started to laugh at this again. "I think...this may work out after all."  
  
She held out her hand, and Adrien did the same, their fingers intertwining. "I think that everything will be okay, because we are willing to be the best we can be for each other." he said. Both smiled and leaned forward. But they bumped their foreheads into each other. "Ouch!"  
  
"Ow! We are not very good at this." Marinette said, embarrassed that their kissing mood is interrupted by their heads butting.  
  
"That's why we may need a bit of practice." Adrien said. "At least you were able to have the majority of a conversation with me without tripping over your words."  
  
"Eep!" Marinette said as that realization struck her and she fell of her bed. Adrien helped her up. "Oh no! I ruined it again..." Marinette whimpered, but then she felt Adrien's lips on hers for a brief moment and all worries were gone from her world.  
  
"No longer feeling bad, Bugaboo?" Adrien asked.  
  
"About what?" Marinette asked dazed.  
  
Both chuckled. It was going to be fine.  
  
  
**MEETING FU**  
  
Shortly after that, they had to meet Master Fu. Marinette only knew Fu shortly as she had brought him the book, and after they both found out their identities they both met up with him. Adrien was surprised one of his substitute tutors was the Guardian of the Miraculous. And that made Adrien nervous. They were supposed to have kept their identities secret and Rider Brave blew that. He didn't know what he would do.  
  
Fu has been sitting quietly before the two, making tea on the table on front of them and acting calmly. Once he had finished making the tea and gave both of them a cup. "So..." he started.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T TAKE PLAGG AWAY!" Adrien panicked and blurted out. Adrien realized his blunder tried looking at the ground while Marinette looked like she did her best not exploding under emotions and anxieties. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"You should not be afraid, young one." Fu said. "Yes, it is unfortunate that someone learned your identity, but it is lucky that same person is your partner. It would have been far worse if anyone else did. Identity reveals eventually happen for Miraculous wielders, there is no avoiding it, just delaying the inevitable."   
  
"Then why even do it?" Adrien asked. "I know it keeps loved one safe but there are some things..." Adrien wondered.  
  
"Sure, protecting loved ones is one thing. But the Miraculous wielders were often part of an Order, whom protected the world form the shadows. Only getting involved when needed so they needed to be as inconspicuous as they could be, blend in. It was also a good test for young ones to learn deceit, cunning, disguise, control..." Fu said. "Honey in your tea?" he asked as he pulled out a jar with the sweet, sticky liquid.  
  
"Thanks." Adrien said as he allowed some honey to be put in his tea. "So I don't have to stop being Chat Noir?"  
  
"No. You two have grown into the roles. Taking the Miraculous away and putting a few new ones in the place without experience would be foolish. That, and Plagg and Tikki would have my hide if I tried taking them away."  
  
"You bet we'd do old man!" Plagg said as he inhaled a large chunk of Camembert.  
  
"There exists a thing called 'chewing'!" Tikki muttered as she took a bite of a cookie but was ignored by Plagg.  
  
"Master Fu...why did you take so long to reveal yourself?" Marinette asked. She didn't ask initially because she was too much in awe of meeting him, but now she was sure that they wouldn't lose their Miraculouses, she wanted to ask.  
  
"You must understand Marinette...I am the Guardian of the Miraculous. Not because I was chosen but because I was the only one left whom could do that. After a catastrophe that wiped out the Order, I had to finish my training on my own and that went as smooth as you'd think it would. I had to make hard decisions. Some of those decisions weren't always the right ones. When picking heroes, there were times I either coddled them too much or distanced myself too much. I had to try different methods to see how to best continue on my duties, I had to go through trial and error because there was no other way of figuring things out." Fu said.   
  
"So this time you decided to just give them away and see how we winged it?" Marinette asked.  
  
"Yes. I knew from the start that Hawkmoth was doing what he did to lure me out of hiding. So I had to be secretive. I admit was in a rush but despite that, I lucked out by picking the right two people for the job. And watching over two probability-based Miraculous for a while, luck can go either way and I'm glad it went right with you. I had to lay low until I was sure Hawkmoth had no idea where I was or who I was. It was not the best plan but it was the only one I had. But despite that, it may sound like an excuse at best. And I apologize for the distress it may have caused by throwing you just into things." Master Fu said.   
  
Marinette nodded. "Things were tough at first and we were left to our own, but it had worked out. And we could try to see things from your side." she sighed. "But now that is over, we should be working better with each other and not withhold from each other anymore. It got in the way between mine and Chat's relationships, and I don't want the same to get in the way of ours."  
  
"You still wish me to teach you?" Fu asked.   
  
"Yes. Please." Adrien answered.  
  
"Despite my mistakes?" Fu asked.  
  
"We all made mistakes." Marinette admitted.   
  
"My mistakes are often the ones with bigger consequences due to my duties. But if you are still willing despite that, then I will teach you all I know." Master Fu said. "I think I should bring you two up on what are some basics of what it entails to be a Guardian."   
  
"Guardian?" Marinette asked.  
  
"I am the only Guardian of the Miraculous left. And while I have lived long, I will not live forever. We will deal with the Hawkmoth crisis first, but afterwards, I would have to pass my duties on." Master Fu explained.  
  
"You want us to be Guardians?" Adrien asked.  
  
"Yes and no. I am giving you a choice. Either I can train you to be Guardians if you want, but you could also merely help me find someone whom could help take over. If the worst comes to pass and I were to pass on before a Guardian is found, I hope to have taught you enough that you can be temporary Guardians until you found someone to be a permanent Guardian." Master Fu said.  
  
Adrien and Marinette leaned in towards one another and whispered towards each other. After a bit of soft talk, they spoke up, Marinette starting first. "We'd like to learn some Guardian basics. We are still not sure if we will take up the mantle, after all we are still young and are still discovering much about ourselves and each other."  
  
"But we want to help find the next Guardian where needed." Adrien said.   
  
"Thank you. That's all I can ask for." Fu said relieved. "I promise to also be more open with you two from here on. But I ask for patience, as I am old and a bit set in my ways and there are things I need to get over easily."  
  
"Since we are still in a phase of figuring stuff out, we understand. We're glad at least an attempt will be made now." Marinette assured him.   
  
  
**OLD TURTLE, NEW TURTLE**  
  
Master Fu was busy at his shop as the new Turtle Miraculous Wielder, Nino came in. "Welcome, young one. How can I help you today?"  
  
"I would like some of that tea that Wayzz likes so much. Wonder if you have any more in stock?" Nino asked.   
  
"I always have, even if because old habits die hard." Master Fu said as Wayzz flew into view. "Good to see you, Wayzz, I assume your time with the new turtle is going well?"  
  
"Exceptionally well, Master. He is definitely good turtle material." Wayzz assured him.  
  
"Well, in that case would you stay over for a few minutes, and sample some of the tea I have?" Master Fu asked.  
  
"Well, I still have time left." Nino said as he joined in Master Fu for tea. There was some silence between them.   
  
"Are you tense, young one?" Fu asked.  
  
"Maybe a bit, dude." Nino said. "Er...sorry for calling you 'dude'."  
  
"I don't mind, because I know you mean it as a term of endearment and consider us on friendly terms." Fu replied.  
  
"Oh, all right." Nino said. "Now, you had Wayzz before all this time? Doesn't it bother you that I have him now? I know you two can get into contact..."  
  
"I knew that I couldn't keep Wayzz forever and he is happy with you. Besides, I'm old. Even with Wayzz' power I would not live forever. I am glad to see him in good hands."  
  
"I wonder if I am 'good hands'." Nino said. "Look at the rest of the team. Marinette is so skilled in fashion, she can organize stuff in record time, she can rally the class into doing anything. She's a born leader. Adrien has like a hundred talents and Alya...my girl is a star reporter in the making. But I feel like...how can I measure up to that? I wonder what qualities I bring?"  
  
Fu put down his tea. "I know how you may feel, Nino. I have told you that I am the default Guardian on account of being the last one? You think I was the best for the job at the time?"   
  
"Er...I dunno, dude." Nino wondered.   
  
"I had a team too back when I was a Guardian in training. I always felt that my partner was the better, the stronger one. I wondered if my partner would not have been better off with someone else. But my partner always assured me she wouldn't need someone else." Master Fu said. "You know why?"  
  
"She had her reasons, I guess. You must do something right that she readily trusts you..." Nino said, as his own words start to sink in.  
  
"You get it now? Your friends trust you, because you are their friend. They can always count on you to have their backs, to have your loyalty, that you are ready. A team can be full of skilled members, but those skills mean nothing if they cannot work with each other. I have seen groups fall apart, gifted youngsters whom couldn't properly use these gifts because they couldn't get along. Nino...You are a loyal friend, a kind young man, and you have a sense of calmness not unlike mine but still different. They need you, as friend, as partner, as ally."   
  
"Yeah, I get that. But I still don't understand what may be my role in the team. I'm not a leader, the brute force or the trickster." Nino replied.  
  
"You are the heart, Nino." Master Fu said. "You are honest to a fault, and just by being the best man you can be, you do your part to keep your group honest. And that contributes more to the team then you would ever think."   
  
Nino smiled softly. "If you put it that way...thanks for the talk, DudeMaster. I think I really needed this talk."   
  
"Always happy to help, young man." Master Fu asked. "Before you leave, can I have a private word with Wayzz?"  
  
"Sure, I'm not getting in between old friends." Nino said. "Just take your time." Nino said as he was waiting in another room.  
  
Wayzz spoke to Fu. "I am happy that you managed to cheer him up and give him a bit of confidence, Master." But Fu felt a 'but' coming. "You weren't honest about your past partner."  
  
"Not completely. But it was during a time when my partner felt like an actual partner." Master Fu said. "But I honestly believe that Nino can succeed in his role as the Turtle, where I failed before."   
  
"You didn't fail, your partner lost her way." Wayzz assured him.  
  
"And I couldn't guide her back." Master Fu said. "I am aware of my failures and mistakes. But these young ones don't have that same baggage. There are no rules and expectations of the old Guardians, and they can decide on their own what type of hero they can be. And that is what making the difference for them. And hence I believe Nino will one day be the best turtle I have seen in my lifetime."  
  
"You told them no more secrets." Wayzz reminded him.  
  
"I also told them to give me time. I need to find a right moment. But for now, Nino will keep strong, and he will find new strength, that cannot be taken away again. It is then I can safely tell." Master Fu said.  
  
"I hope you are right, master." Wayzz noted.   
  
"So do I, Wayzz. So do I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of a series of smaller snippets leading up to Miraculous Alliance Season 1 finale, some moments that happened earlier in the timeline but wasn't able to flesh out until now.
> 
> Marinette and Adrien after finding out their identities and talking things out, the meeting with Fu and coming to an understanding and Fu talking to his successor and give nino some confidence. 
> 
> Master Fu's past with the guardians is differing from canon, and the first hint on what that may entail is also dropped into this.


	59. Untold Tales 2

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

UNTOLD TALES, PART II

AFTER RIPOSTE

Even when they finally got together, bad luck seems to follow Adrien and Marinette. All Marinette wanted to do is to give fencing a try, just like her boyfriend. She wasn't very good at it, a yo-yo is more up her alley than a sword. It got worse when she was picked to referee the match between Adrien and the Japanese girl, Kagami Tsurugi. The fight went so fast and Marinette couldn't keep up. When asked for the tiebreaker, Marinette panicked and handed Adrien the win.

Then Riposte happened. The Akuma was dealt with, but Marinette felt horrible afterwards. So when she saw Kagami again outside of the Ladybug mask, she walked up to her and blurted out, loudly; "I am sorry!"

Kagami was still eyeing her suspiciously but didn't say anything, giving Marinette a chance to explain herself. "I shouldn't have even been there as part of the candidates. I wanted to show support to my boyfriend, but I should have just been on the sidelines cheering. When picked to referee, I kind of panicked and I'm sorry. I honestly had no idea which of you was better. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I kind of said the first thing that came into mind. I was not the right person to judge the match and I should have spoken up to have someone more experienced do the judging."

Kagami blinked a few times. She looked at Marinette, as trying to see into her soul with her steely gaze. "I believe you. It is apparent that you do not have a bad bone in your body." She took a breath. "I must admit I may have...overreacted. I got myself Akumatized because of my pride. It was not even an official match but a practice. I in return apologize for having let my pride and emotions get the best of me. Normally I have a better control and a lapse in my own judgement has caused a lot of trouble."

"It is ok, many people have been Akumatized before, even the strongest and most positive and Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day." Adrien said. "Though Marinette, I want to say, I appreciate you wanted to get involved in more activities with me, but you shouldn't go through with ones that make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, I should have spoken up." Marinette said.

"Next time, do not hesitate. I never do." Kagami said.

"I promise I will try next time." Marinette said. "I hope that we can move on this and be on friendly terms...perhaps even friends?"

"Friends?" Kagami asked, as if that word was foreign to her.

"My little Maccaron always says that strangers are people you didn't have a chance to be friends with yet." Adrien explained.

Kagami kept her face neutral but cogs were turning in her head. She never had friends before. She was mostly always focused on training and her composure, and her distant and aloof behavior turned off most people. But not these two. But maybe that could be refreshing. People whom treated her normally, not as an ice queen or put her on a pedestal. She had thought that with her own social awkwardness no one would even want to be friends, but these two are willing to.

"...I think I would like that." Kagami said as she tried to give a smile. But Marinette and Adrien looked uncomfortable. "Er...I thought smiling was a good thing?"

"You clearly don't have experience with smiling. It looks a bit uncomfortable." Adrien stated. "Take it from a model, forced smiles don't look pretty."

Kagami toned down her smile a bit, it was smaller and softer, but more genuine. "And now?"

"Better." Marinette assured her.

Kagami knew she had a bit to learn about having friends, but for some reason, she had the feeling everything would be all right.

JUST KAGAMI HANGING OUT

"This is your first time going to a mall?" Marinette asked.

"Normally my mother had us driven to any luxury shop or restaurant we needed to be." Kagami admitted.

"Then no worries, Ice Queen! We are going to give you a taste of normal teenage girl shopping life." Alya added.

"I basically grew up at the mall, I know all the best spots for shopping!" Chloé assured her.

"Let's go there first!" Marinette said as she pointed at a clothing shop she loved to go. Marinette looked at the clothes, but she didn't seem to buy anything, just taking out a note pad and a pen every so often to make notes or quick sketches. Once she finally settled upon anything, she just bought a plain white shirt without anything on it.

"I had thought you would pick something less...plain." Kagami said. It sounded a bit harsh, but Kagami never sugarcoated anything.

"Oh, I'm not wearing it like this. I am going to sew or embroil some patterns onto this shirt." Marinette explained. "Most of the clothes I otherwise have I make myself, but at times I just take something 'plain' and give it a makeover." Marinette explained.

"I see." Kagami said.

"I can make something for you too. Something casual or something functional for fencing or..." Marinette said.

"No thank you. I appreciate the gesture..." Kagami said.

"Oh. I had just this sketch worked out." Marinette said as she showed it.

Kagami, if she was far less composed would have had her eyes went wide, but she was surprised at how good it looked. "That is a nice dress. Is it ok if I request it as a commission instead of a gift?"

"I can do that. Now, my website for commissions is still being made and I should have Alya help me out on that..." Marinette said.

"...yeah, sorry. Have been busy as of late, should help you with that soon." Alya said sheepishly.

"So, what about..." Marinette said as she made a price.

"That is too few for something like that." Kagami said. "My fav store in Japan had nothing this good and if my yen to euro ratio is correct demand at least ten times as much for their cheapest product."

"I am sure I should not ask that much, right?" Marinette asked.

"Seriously, Dupain-Cheng? You impressed Gabriel Agreste, my mother (but she is a bitch so who cares) and Jagged Stone. It surprises me that after all that you still not feel confident in your ownd doing?" Chloé asked.

"Girl, I know you try to keep humble but if Ice Queen wants to pay good money for something she considers quality, let her." Alya said.

"But she is my friend, I hate to ask my friends that much." Marinette said.

"You are kind, and humble, Marinette-san." Kagami inwardly cursed for slipping back in Japanese. Her French was supposed to be perfect. "I do not want to insult your obvious great skill by paying any less than it deserves. I do not hesitate, and I do not lie. I know you don't wish to do so, so do not insult my integrity by refusing it."

"No, I don't want to do that..." Marinette said sheepishly.

"You did want that new sewing machine, that commission from Kagami would be enough to pay it two times over." Alya noted.

Chloé whispered to Kagami: "Good going Tsurugi. She has the skills to make it big in the fashion world but she has other things to learn before she can make it. Including recognizing her own worth. Alya is often careful of her feelings while I...well, I am still new to learning how to be decent, let alone a good friend so I don't want to risk making it worse."

"Most people were mad when I was brutally honest with them in the past." Kagami said.

"Some people don't know how to take it." Chloé replied. "They forgot how honesty is a necessity. I had to learn to be honest with myself after...well, I already told you."

Kagami knew that Chloé Bourgeois was coming from a bad place trying to be better. She had no interactions with her in the past when she was a brat, so she wouldn't judge her for those actions. After all if Marinette is cool with her...

Anyhow, they continued to roam around the mall. There was this one woman at a perfume shop whom was offering samples. "With this, you'll have to beat men off you with a stick." she explained.

"Why would I use a stick? My sword is much more effective." Kagami said as she raised it.

"Kagami, ix-nay on the ord-sway." Marinette said.

Kagami looked at her confused. "The woman was using a matter of speech. She wanted to say with the perfume you would get a lot of positive attention." Alya explained.

"Why didn't she just say so?" Kagami asked.

"Someone has to explain 'figure of speech' to you at one point." Chloé groaned.

"Er...was she serious about the sword?" the perfume lady asked.

"No, of course not." Marinette said, before leaning to Kagami and whispered. "Careful when pulling out the sword in public, don't want to make them think you are dangerous."

"I am dangerous to those whom try to harm me or my friends." Kagami said.

"Let's go get some lunch!" Alya said quickly and with way too wide a smile, trying to divert the attention elsewhere before it got way too awkward.

They settled on a bit a fast food joint. "Where are the waiters?" Kagami asked.

"And I thought Adri-kins was sheltered." Chloé said, rubbing her temples.

"You get in line and order on teh spot, silly!" Marinette said. "I know it is not fancy, but it is good." It was then the group's turn to order. "I'll take the burger with chili, paprika fries and a cheeseburger with extra pickles."

Kagami looked at the menu. "I will take a salad..."

"Give her the same!" Alya noted. Kagami looked Alya oddly. "You'll work it off, it is okay to indulge once in a while."

"I normally wouldn't have given junkfood any time of the day but those two and their boyfriends also got me appreciate it." Chloé said. "As long as you don't eat this stuff every day it's not like you are at an immediate health risk. Besides, their Chicken Filet burgers with honey mustard are delicious."

Kagami sighed as she relented. When she sat down at the table, she appreciated that Chloé pulled out a second set of cutlery from her purse (Chloé would indulge but she would not eat with her hands) for her to borrow. After she cut a piece of the burger and tasted it, she just said: "This is surprisingly pleasant."

"There you go!" Alya said, raising her hands. "Learn to live a little, Ice Queen."

"My pulse is still normal so I am very much alive." Kagami droned. They saw the corners of her mouth jerk up ever so slightly.

"Did you make a joke?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe?" Kagami responded. This got a laugh out of all the girls. Kagami chuckled softly. This mall trip has been different; But a good type of different. She had enjoyed herself. So this is what it was like to have friends? She decided she enjoyed the experience.

KA-GAME-MI

"So you want to unwind after fighting...with more fighting?" Kagami asked, having been invited to videogames by Adrien right after fencing.

"Indeed. And the Mecha Strike franchise is the greatest." Adrien handed Kagami a controller. "Shall I guide you through the tutorial?"

"I will be fine. I should be able to handle a simple game like this." Kagami said.

"Ok then." Adrien didn't tell Kagami it was not a simple game.

Kagami was trounced in a matter of minutes. "I want a rematch!" Adrien obliged and Kagami was trounced again. "Rematch!" This went on for a few moments. "Rematch!"

"Kagami, you are not as experienced as me in terms of video games, it is clear you are not going to win, so please take it easy..."

"I am getting the hang of it, and I will not stand down until I have defeated you! We may have not broken the tie in fencing but this will be the tiebreaker someday!" Kagami said, her competitive nature taking over.

"We don't have all evening. If you want to continue gaming, we'll set another playdate." Adrien noted. "I must mention that I want to invite Marinette next time and she is the only one whom can beat me easily."

"I will not only train to surpass you but Marinette as well!" Kagami decided at that very moment.

"I think that's enough games for today." Adrien said as he took the controller for Kagami. "This is not the professional gaming circuit."

"There is an actual professional circuit for this?" Kagami asked intrigued.

"People have turned everything in a competition, Kagami. How about we enjoy a bit of anime instead until you can cool down?" Adrien suggested.

Twenty minutes later after going through a slice of life anime for a few episodes. Kagami spoke up and gestured at the screen. "Is he blind? That girl likes him. She should not hesitate! She should speak up and tell that other girl to shove it, or better, challenge her to a fight..."

Adrien sighed. Poor sheltered Kagami, he wondered if he was ever that bad? Oh well, he needed to continue to introduce her to a life of more normal teenage stuff.

Kagami had found herself, despite initial reluctance that she enjoyed anime and video games as well. She would keep to her promise of challenging Adrien again and would purchase a console and a copy of the game online to be prepared next time. After all, she strives to be the best in everything.

FIRST DATE

Kagami and Lysander sat nervously in front of each other at the Goth café where Lysander loved to hang out and used to take Juleka. Kagami kept her fact neutral, mostly because she didn't know what expression to make and Lysander didn't look toocleared his throat and asked: "So...you don't mind this place?"

"It is different." Kagami said as she looked aroun a bit at the small café. "But a good different."

"Good." Lysander said.

"Good." Kagami repeated.

Both went silent for a moment. "I suck at this! I didn't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have blurted out without thinking, I shouldn't have done this right after coming out of another relationship, what was I thinking?" Lysander mumbled.

"Do you regret this? Asking me out?" Kagami asked.

"No...yes...I don't know." Lysander said. "I really like you Kagami. You gave me courage to go through with my act at the talent show. You're pretty, talented, brave...But I...I am a dweeb." He said as he buried his face in his hands. "I jumped in without thinking of the implications."

"If you are nervous about this date, a date is to search for compatibility between two potential romantic partners, right?" Kagami asked.

"I know that things are about to go wrong. I am a socially awkward mess and I will ruin it somehow." Lysander said.

"I must say that despite everything, I think I suffer from this thing called 'being socially awkward' as well." Kagami said. "I have a few friends since shortly but...I don't feel fully integrated yet. I feel like I'm behind on some things."

"Well, you gave me a push in the right direction, so it can't be that bad?" Lysander said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But it was you who went on stage. Like a warrior on the battlefield finding his fighting spirit. Only perhaps less violent." Kagami said. "That was still you."

"I don't think any of us know what we're doing now. So I don't know if we are doing this date thing right. Juleka didn't talk much...Oh, it is bad taste to bring up past relationships, right?" Lysander said.

"It is your only experience before me so you would try to look back o nthat to learn something from it." Kagami said. "I have learned all my life to keep my emotions in check. So I am not able to recognize some emotions or cues."

"So we are both awkward but at least we are akward together?" Lysander asked.

"Maybe it is something like that." Kagami concluded. "I am still uncertain, but that is mostly because I have no answers for myself, and has nothing to do with you. You are a nice guy, Lysander."

"Well, if you want to talk, talk. If you don't want, you don't, and just take in the sights and the atmosphere with me." Lysander said.

Kagami gave a soft smile, while Lysander returned a genuine though slightly awkward one themselves. Even if they didn't kno where this date would lead, there was an understanding between them. Maybe this would become more, maybe not. But Kagami was glad to have another friend.

MEET MAMAGAMI

Lysander and Kagami's relationship had still lasted after a few months. It was not as open or passionate as Marinette and Adrien's or Alya and Nino's but there was something. An understanding. A sense of comfort. It was enough that they were at ease for a long time. But now Lysander didn't feel so easy.

His uncle managed to cash in a favor so he could rent a neat costume for the event, as well as Kagami helping with a different pair of glasses and hairstyle to makehimself presentable. Tomoe Tsurugi may not be able to see, but the fact he went through the effort to look good should at least be a good start.

He had heard horror stories on how the first dinner with the parents or guardians of a boyfriend or girlfriend went. He hoped they were just messing with him. Kagami also drilled some table etiquette into him so that he would be able to not mix up cutlery during dinner. But that would all be the least of his problems. How would he gain the approval of Kagami's mother.

Now, Tomoe was not Gabriel Agreste level, but she was a strict and demanding woman. Clearly caring for her daughter but also having high expectations. She may expected more of the one Kagami dubbed as her boyfriend.

Now, the dinner that was served was delicious. Obviously they were able to afford some good chefs. Neither he, Kagami or Tomoe had spoken aside from the greetings earlier. Someone had to take the word. "So...Mr. Sangré..." Tomoe begun. Lysander was already shaking in his boots. Kagami's face was neutral but concern was apparent in her eyes. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I...want to have a meaningful relationship with her. Of mutual respect, of comfort...of real love." Lysander replied.

"And what makes you think that you are worthy?" Tomoe asked.

"Okaa-san. You cannot just..." Kagami said, but Tomoe turned her head towards Kagami, whom stopped mid-sentence upon the gaze in her unseeing eyes piercing from behind those dark glasses.

"In all honesty, I do not think I am worthy, Madam Tsurugi." he admitted. This seemed to slighty surprise Tomoe, but it was only evidenced by a mere twitch. "Kagami is amazing. She is skilled and strong. But she...she taught me how to be strong in return. To be brave. I am not a big name. I do not have accomplished something noteworthy at my young age. Despite everything I may still be quite clueless about relationships and romance. But being with your daughter...I feel at peace, It feels...right. Like everything is right in the world if she is with me." Lysander swallowed nervously. "I have little to offer. But the one thing I can offer is someone whom loves your daughter unconditionally, whom stand behind her, whom would go to the end of the Earth for her.

Tomoe was silent for a while after that. She took a sip of a nearby drink to clear some of the dryness in her throat. "What are your interests?" she asked.

"My passion is comedy." Lysander explained.

"Comedy?" Tomoe asked.

"It may seem silly, but laughter is a language of the soul, and it is something that unites all people of any age, gender and ethnicity." Lysander explained. He got a bit excited talking about it, but calmed himself down as he realized what he said and how he said it.

"I see." Tomoe said as she was silent for a while. "I want you and Kagami to meet me in the living room after dinner. There is something I want to show." she said when she finally spoke up again.

Lysander gave Kagami a look that seemed to say: "Please don't let it be her sword."

As they were in the living room, sitting in the coach, Lysander did his best to sit straight. Tomoe was silent again for a moment. Lysander and Kagami held hands giving each other strength for what Tomoe may say. The fear that Kagami's mother may not approve felt real.

"Today I am going to show something I should have shown my daughter for a while and something I know you would be interested in, Mr. Sangré." Tomoe said. This drew confusion from both Kagami and Lysander. One of the Tsurugi Butlers, Tanaka, came in with a box. "Thans, Tanaka."

Tanaka nodded and left the room. Tomoe opened the box and the curious Kagami and Lysander peeked inside. It contained several dvd's displaying two Japanese men in a sort of odd kimono outfit and holding fans. Lysander couldn't read the kanji on the cover, but Kagami could, as she read it aloud and translated: "Bake and Mono: Greatest Orewai Show Never?"

"I always told you about your father as the champion fencer, the only one whom could ever keep up with me." Tomoe said. "Though I never talked about another passion he had. Haruto, your father, he was a fan of comedies. Especially orewai comedians."

Kagami's eyes widened. Her Mother rarely talked about her late father, whom she had little memories off as she was only a toddler when he died. "Dad likes comedy?"

"He was quite a jokester himself. My father thought him a fool and wouldn't approve. But your father...he loved me very much, so much that he was willing to go from a jester to becoming a warrior, a champion to the point my father could do nothing else but approve." Tomoe said. The corners of her lips jerked upwards slightly. Lysander recognized it as a smile, as Kagami gave similar subtle smiles.

"Why didn't you tell?" Kagami asked.

"Despite how strong and composed I look, part of me was still fragile. " Tomoe admitted. It became hard without your father around, Kagami. I am not the most emotional sound person. And it is something I may have passed on to you. But it seems you have found your very own Haruto to support you."

Kagami and Tomoe turned to Lysander, and the youth pointed at himself. "Me?"

"The way you talk about laughter and comedy. Haruto said the same things." Tomoe said. She grabbed the dvd from the box. "I thought this would be a good way to reconnect with my daughter, give her a connection to her father...and due to your own passion, I think you would be able to appreciate it. The next hour, we shall devote to watching the stage show of his favorite comedian duo. No worries, they have subtitles."

Something hopeful and joyful welled up in both Kagami and Lysander. "I would feel honored, Madam Tsurugi."

"Please, call me Tomoe." Tomoe insisted. "You may be my future son in law in the future, after all."

Lysander and Kagami looked at each other happily. Tomoe had basically given her approval, the two hugged happily in relief. Lysander then spoke up. "Tomoe, thank you. I promise, I will devote my life to make your daughter smile."

"I can believe that, Lysander. Now, let's pop this dvd in, shall we?" Tomoe said.

It was an interesting experience. Kagami and her mother were not the type of people laugh out loud, but they could laugh. The antics of the comedians did something to their souls. And while the jokes translated in the subtitles weren't as funny to Lysander as to the native Japanese speakers, he could appreciate a different and unique type of comedy.

He never thought that when he was invited to meet with Kagami's mother, he'd end laughing beside her. Odd how life works out.

And for Kagami, she was happy. When moving to France, she had not expected life to go well. The only good things she thought could happen is winning some fencing competitions. But she had friends whom cared greatly and helped her open up. She had a boyfriend whom was supportive. And she was able to reconnect with her mother to a degree. Kagami thought moving to France may have been the best thing that ever happened in her life. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of the Untold tales.
> 
> This one focusing on Kagami. I didn't manage for most of this series, but in the future entries to the series I intend to give Kagami a bigger role, and I decided by started including a bunch of snippets centered around her, to build her up as a character so that in the second season of MA, she may become a more recurring and important character.


	60. Untold Tales 3

** MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **

** UNTOLD TALES 3 **

** PARENTS TALKING **

(Unknown time, somewhere prior to 'Rider Brave')

"So there is no doubt about it? Marinette is Ladybug?" Tom asked Sabine. The massive but gentle man stared at his wife with a mix of emotions. A certain pride and joy, but also sadness and worry.

"The absences, the poor excuses...not to mention the looks, it is just a suit and mask. I don't know what magic she has acquired that made me not connect the dots earlier but it is her." Sabine said. Her voice was a bit empty.

"So, how do you think she has acquired these powers?" Tom asked. "Not like she was bitten by a radioactive magical bug or something."

"I suppose someone must have given it to her, thinking her worthy. And let's be honest, our daughter is a good pick. She is passionate, kind, caring and..." Sabine asked as she looked resigned. "But she is on the front line of a dangerous war against a magical supervillain."

"Should we let her know? That we know?" Tom asked.

"I would like nothing more than to tell her that we know. Even more I want nothing more than to forbid her being a hero and keep her safe but...we can't. Even if we forbid her, someone else may take up the mantle and we put someone else in danger." Sabine said. "And even then...she is very good at it. Being a hero I mean."

"I know, right? You see that clip on the Ladyblog? She took out that Akuma with a paperclip. Only our daughter is the type of girl whom is able to use it like that." Tom explained. "I don't think that there would be as good a Ladybug as our daughter."

"She is smart, I taught her martial arts, she applies that to her hero work. And I don't want her in danger...we can't forbid her. Because we doom Paris otherwise." Sabine said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Am I condemning my daughter?"

"You are not." Tom assured her. "You know Marinette, she helps people, even if she wasn't a hero, she would go out of her way to help others. If she wasn't the hero, she may get akumatized, or if she gets caught in the crossfire, there would be nothing protecting her. If our daughter wasn't a hero, it wouldn't mean Hawkmoth wouldn't be a thing."

"Part of me wants to be proud, another part of me doesn't like it. If we can't tell her we know, what do we do instead?" Sabine asked.

"We pretend we don't know, and we take any chance we get to support her, to let her know we are proud of her, that we love her." Tom said. He wrapped his arms around his wife. "And she wouldn't have to worry about us getting in the way."

"I still wished we could have given her a normal life, as a normal girl at a normal school." Sabine said. "A world where the world remained ignorant of magic and superheroes."

"Change is inevitable, my love. We can't stop it, but we can adapt and make the best of it. And maybe this may work out. Marinette has been so much more...confident lately. She is standing up for herself. She is also at the age she starts discovering boys. So she is not completely cut off from the normal things in life."

"I hope that it will work out for her, Tom. I could not bear to lose her." Sabine said, sniffling.

"You know how tough and smart our daughter can be. And you see what kind of ridiculous villains Hawkmoth comes up with? Our daughter is more then a match in the physical, mental and creative department for him." Tom assured her.

He held his wife tight for an hour after that, until Marinette would come home and they would act like nothing was wrong in the world.

Several months later, after All-Saints, after visiting Bridgette's grave and meeting Master Fu there. Sabine and Tom were having a talk. Marinette had gone to see Adrien, whom had no one to support him as he was mourning his mother (damn Gabriel Agreste), so instead he received support form his girlfriend. This gave the two parents time to talk.

"Tom...Remember when I said Bridgette died in a tragic accident?" Sabine asked. There would be no easy way to say it. "I may not have been entirely honest in that regard. There was more to Bridgette's death..."

Tom looked at her worried. He knew the death of her sister had struck Sabine hard. This kind of surprised and scared him. He hoped it wasn't a dark secret her family carried. He just nodded and let Sabine speak.

"Marinette is not the first Ladybug in the family." Sabine said. "My sister was the previous Ladybug, two decades ago."

"Two decades?" Tom asked, he only sounded half-surprised for some reason, as he now sported a pensive look on his face. "But wouldn't the world have noticed if there has been a Ladybug walking around during that time?"

"There have been countless Ladybugs before, part of history, several of them becoming part of folklore, legends and history without most people knowing they were Ladybugs. And while Hawkmoth's actions have made them public, the last generation kept to the shadows, secret, erasing all traces of their actions. They dealt with magical threats and kept the world of magic a secret from the world whom wasn't ready to learn about them."

"And you know because your sister was a Ladybug?" Tom asked. Several gears started turning in his head. "Is that why you were ready to accept your daughter is Ladybug so easily?"

"Not as easy as you think." Sabine bit. She calmed down a bit and continued: "But I witnessed what a world could be like without a Ladybug, what kind of creature or people would be in charge if the Ladybug hadn't stepped up to stop it. It would have been horrible, Tom." Sabine started to cry. "She gave her life to protect the world, to stop something dangerous from coming through. My sister was a hero." Sabine was close to breaking down. "I fear for Marinette all the time but I now how important her work is, Tom..."

"You found out about Marinette so easily because you have done it before, you found out about your sister. Did she know you knew?" Tom asked.

"She did. Because once in a while, she and her Chat Noir needed temporary heroes to support them. Whom do you think my sister turned to for reinforcements?" Sabine said. "I was an eager girl with hero worship for my big sister and Ladybug. Finding out they were both the same made me even more excited. My head nearly exploded when my sister asked me to help her."

"My own wife, a hero in her own right." Tom said, his subsequent chuckling sounding both joyful and sad. "It explains a lot, those martial arts you knew, those are not the moves you see in karate class. Now, out of curiosity, what kind of hero were you?"

"I was known as Lao Shu. Lao Shu is Chinese for 'Mouse'. There is a Mouse Miraculous. Allows for multiplication. I am good at multitasking so it was a good fit." Sabine explained. She then noticed Tom's eyes went wide. "Tom, are you fine?"

"Oh, I am fine?" Tom said as suddenly he sported a smirk that was unusual for him. "I can't believe that after all these years I found you, Little Mouse."

Now Sabine's eyes widened. The way Tom smirked and how he spoke about that nickname sounded really familiar. Her widened eyes closed a bit and she looked as if she was concentrating. Then something in her mind clicked. "Loup-Garou?" he asked.

"Yes, that was me." Tom said. "And let me tell you, I'm barking mad that it took this long to learn where you were."

Sabine gritted her teeth. "Of course it is you! The two men in my life are both pun-loving dorks and were the kindest and gentlest men on earth, of course you were the same. I always felt bad I had to choose back then. I felt mad that we could never learn whom you were until we retired but now it turned out you weren't far off!" She sounded mad, sad, joyful and relieved all at once.

"You regret anything?" Tom asked.

"No! I fell in love with Tom Dupain. I chose Tom because he was a real person, not a mask..." Sabine said.

"Same here, little Mouse. I loved Lao Shu and Sabine, but I knew Sabine as a person and not as a mask, and she was a wonderful, skilled, strong and kind woman. It is just a bonus that the one whom saved my ass countless times is also the woman I love." Tom said.

"I can't believe that we were stuck in that love square at the time and only decades later we realize it wasn't a square at all! Life has been playing a cruel prank on us!" Sabine said as she ran her hands through her hair. "My daughter is lucky she doesn't go have to go through that with Adrien."

"True, would be frustrating to see a repeat of the past with those two. It seems life has been going easier on them in that regard compared to us." Sabine chuckled a bit. "I guess being dense love disasters runs in the family, doesn't it?"

"I guess it is. But I feel relieved. I never regretted loving and marrying you Sabine, but with this...any loose ends and baggage of the past is gone now." Tom said as he took her hand in his own and put his other hand on top of hers.

"I am glad it is you too, louveteau." Sabine replied.

"Hey, I'm not a cub anymore." Tom said as he flexed one of his big arms. "I'm a full grown wolf."

"Your Miraculous was a dog, not a wolf!" Sabine argued.

"They're family, so it counts." Tom argued. Both then laughed out. "It's like we never stopped being kids."

"Indeed..." Sabine said as her look became soft, but she then smirked a bit. "You know, Marinette will not be home for quite a while and we got the house to ourselves."

"What are you implying, little mouse?" Tom asked.

"I am a bundle of emotions right now and I want to act upon them. Let's go upstairs, louveteau." Sabine said as she made circles on her husband said with her finger.

"Oh...yes, ma'am!" Tom said, happily obliging and following Sabine upstairs like a puppy. Or a wolf cub.

** TEACHER STUDENT TALK **

(Takes place after the 'Weights of the Shoulders' in the Snippets V)

"So Marinette, how are you feeling as of late?" Caline Bustier asked her student.

"It's...fine. I'm still busy but not as crazily busy. I can live on normal coffee instead of a Caffeine Bomb and even when something unexpected comes up its easier to get back on track afterwards." Marinette said. She had to give up a few responsibilities to not overwork herself, on the suggestion of her teacher, family and friends. And there was some improvement.

"And your grades also fluctuate less as of late, so it is a good sign." Miss Bustier said. "I know it may still be a bit more difficult but I hope you realize its is for your own good."

"I know. I want to thank you for the advice, Miss Bustier. It really helped." Marinette said.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad I was able to give good advice again." Caline replied.

"What do you mean? I don't recall giving you bad advice?" Marinette asked.

"Remember the Zombizou incident?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Hard to forget that one. Night of the Living Dead, only with lovey dovey people instead of rotting corpses." Marinette muttered.

"Prior to that, with my birthday...Well, you know how difficult Chloé was and with her influence and weight she could throw around...she always got out of any punishments the staff could give her by threatening the principal with her father's interference." Miss Bustier said.

"Yes. But she is better now, honest." Marinette said.

"I know. With help form you, and that is what I was counting on." Caline Bustier said. "Since Domacles prevented me from punishing her, I wouldn't know how to guide her onto the right path. And I had to take a gamble. It could have gone wrong and destroyed your trust in me. She had ruined your gift and I told you to set example. But it paid off."

"It was not me...not all. I just...I saw how horrible her mother was and how that influenced her. Up until then I thought that she was a brat for the sake of it but there was more to her. She just needed someone to show there was a better way. Even if you hadn't advised me...I would have reached out to her." Marinette said.

"That's why I counted on you. You have a big heart with a lot of love for your friends, and going out of their way to help them. I think that was what Chloé needed. The way I went about it was perhaps a bit hasty and stupid. If it didn't work out it may have cost me my job and rep. But with the way the Bourgeois name could be tossed around in school to get away with everything...I needed to think of something else. And if it had gone wrong, you'd suffer under it as well." Caline said as she sighed, in a tired and sad way. "So I wasn't just giving you advice, I was trying to make up for taking such a risk."

Marinette looked at her oddly, but there was no disdain or dislike in her eyes. Marinette looked more questioning then anything else. "I must admit, right after you took me apart that day I had a lot of questions in that regard. But I trusted you. Because you were always so supportive of me and always encouraged me to be the best person you can be. I trusted you knew something I didn't and continued taking your advice." Marinette said.

"Are you not mad at me, Marinette? You have the right to be mad. Now you know how easily it could have gone wrong." Caline Bustier said.

"I didn't feel entirely happy at first but...I think I understand. You can make bad decisions thinking it is the only or the right one." Marinette recalled how she had done stupid things like taking Adrien's phone to delete the voicemail and such. "I made several but I learned from them, tried to be better and things actually went better. And in the end, things turned out for the better. For Chloé, and as a result for the class, her family...Just please do not take that gamble again."

"I wouldn't need to. Hopefully. I think whatever happened to Chloé also rubs off on her father so we should no longer be afraid to be threatened by them.But it is as you can see, it is not because I'm older that I am not able to make a fair share of mistakes. That I also have still have things to learn, learning never stops in school, life itself is one big lesson." Miss Bustier answered.

"It's why I am not mad. I have learned to not bother with the 'what if it went wrong', and it could have went wrong. But I am aware enough to know it could have gone wrong and be more careful. So I cannot be mad if I had been in the same spot." Marinette said.

Miss Bustier smiled. "You are wise beyond your years, Marinette. I can honestly say you have a bright future ahead. Keep going strong like you are now."

"I promise, I will Miss Bustier." Marinette said. Suddenly, her phone rang and the tone that came out of it was the same sound that the Ladyblog made whenever there is an Akuma alert, and hit has become recognizable to everyone in Paris. "Er..."

"You want to find a safe spot to hide in case the Akuma were to pass through here? I suggest that you do." Caline Bustier assured her. Marinette looked relieved as she could leave the room and unknown to most, become Ladybug and save the day. "Good luck, Marinette." Miss Bustier said softly.

** LUKLOE DINNER **

(Takes place somewhere after 'Silencer')

"Thanks for having me over, Madam Couffaine." Chloé said politely. She had come to the house bout where Luka and his family lived. Normally she hadn't stayed long enough before to see the inside in detail. But since she was dating Luka and the Couffaines may become family one day, she decided to accept their invitation to join for dinner. After all this was normal, right? Have dinner with the boyfriend/girlfriend's parents? That's what 'dating for dummies' said.

"No 'Madam' stuff, it's Anarka, lassie!" Anarka said as she fixed dinner. "Why don't you take a seat?" she said as she gestured at the couch. "Dinner be ready in a few minutes."

"Er...thanks you Ma-Anarka." she said. She noticed though that the couch was covered in clothes. "Er...there are clothes everywhere."

"Yeah...we like the 'lived in' look." Luka noted. "No worries, those clothes aren't dirty."

Chloé looked a bit awkward as she carefully sat down onto the couch, in a way that suggested she thought the couch may explode if she sat down too fast or in the wrong way. Eventually she sat down, but then she had an odd look on her face and reached behind her on the coach and pulled something she was sitting on without her knowing. A bright pink bra. "Gah! Normal clothes are one thing, but at least put your underwear in a drawer!" she blurted out.

Juleka blushed brightly. "Eep!" she muttered.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm not used to sitting one someone's bra...man, I cannot say this without it being awkward. I promise I don't want to hurt your feelings and I won't judge you for wearing pink bras..." Chloé rambled.

"That's not my bra!" Juleka said softly.

"If it's not yours then whose..." Chloé said as she then realized why that bra was bright pink and remembered who Juleka was dating. Chloé blushed. It's always the quiet ones.

Luka smirked as Juleka looked annoyed. "Don't you dare!" Juleka said.

"But little sis, it is my job as a big brother to tease you mercilessly. And you are so adorable when you are flustered." Luka noted.

"Just wait until one day I find one of Chloé's clothes among the pile and then I'll see if you are adorable when flustered!" Juleka scoffed.

"Gah! Don't speak of me like I'm not here!" Chloé said blushing.

"Sorry, Chloé." Juleka said. "When me and my brother get like this...Didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's ok." Chloé sighed. "Just make sure that only your clothes are left behind on this ship are your own." She then turned to Luka. "And you, no teasing! I don't want to get caught between a teasing war between you and Juleka."

"Yes, Angel." Luka muttered as he hung down his head.

"She already got you pegged." Juleka said with an impish smile.

"I know how to handle boys when they get like that. Believe me, your brother is not half as grating as Adrien, the brother of another mother. He is only the sunshine child in public. He is in reality a dork." Chloé exclaimed.

"Sisters united against dorky brothers?" Juleka said as she held out her fist for a bump.

"Now you're just being utterly ridiculous..." Chloé sighed. But she decided to return the fist bump. "Sisters united against dorky...Pfft!" For some reason, Chloé laughed out of nowhere. "Why was that so funny?"

"Family antics are always funny." Luka noted.

"I have just recently been starting to learn how a normal family works. And so does my dad." Chloé pointed out. "We're getting there but..."

"Dinner is ready!" Anarka said as she came in with a few bowls in her hand. It contained of some spaghetti noodles mixed in with olive oil and spices, with some leftover meatloaf reheated and some small tomatoes whom have baked alongside the meatloaf. "I know it is not as fancy as some things you ate before. But payday is only tomorrow and until I can do more shopping its the best I could do.

Chloé looked at the simple dish, and the smell was not unpleasant at all. "It's fine ma-Anarka." she said as she took a fork. She was not used to eating on the couch. But just cutting off a piece of the soft meat with the side of her fork, pricking it and coiling some noodles on her fork by turning it, she took a bite. "It's really good." she said. While it wasn't a world class dish it was tasty, and it was something that was kit-bashed together. She had learned in the last few months expensive foods are not always the best foods but she was impressed by the taste and simplicity of the dish.

"Thanks, Little lass." Anarka said as she took a bit of her own food. "Say, what makes dinner more enjoyable for us is France's Funniest Home videos. Care to watch with us?"

"Er...it's fine. Don't change your habits because of me." she said as they put the tv on. What followed was half an hour of people having caught idiots being idiots on film or bad accidents that were funny in hindsight. It got some chuckles out of Chloé. Before, such 'mindless display of idiocy' would be beneath her.

But that was what felt like long ago. She had removed her mask and let her barriers down. There was also something genuine about the laughter that followed. It was soothing. It made her feel at ease. It made her feel...like she was home. After the show was over and the plates cleaned, Anarka made another suggestion. "Care to stay for a bit longer? It is game night now."

"I'd love to." Chloé said. No one knew that Chloé was actually a great gamer. After all, its how Adrien got so good at video games while being so isolated for the first half of his life. He had a partner in Chloé to practice with. Only, they weren't video games. "Board games? People still play those?"

"Hey, electricity isn't cheap and people can have fun without expensive electronic devices, you know." Anarka said.

Chloé raised a finger but then she realized, she hasn't touched her phone at all while she was at the Couffaine residence and she hasn't been aware of it just now. In other situations where she was bored or out of her element she has always grabbed for it, but now she hadn't. Was she that comfortable that she hadn't felt the need to pull out her phone? "Er...what games do you have?"

It ended with Chloé getting her butt kicked in Monopoly three times in one evening. "You landed on my hotel, pay up!" Juleka said as she held out her hand.

Chloé sighed and put some of the fake dollar bills in her hand. She didn't think this through. Due to having the habit to make ridiculous purchases due to having lots of money, it didn't translate well into this game. But these three of the Couffaine family managed to translate their ingenuity and craftiness in managing their finances into this game to come out on top. "I lose." she said. Without malice or being a bad loser. "But actually...it was fun. Actually, I had a good time today."

"Good to know, lass." Anarka said as she patted her on the back. "I'm glad you are getting in the spirit of things."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would come over and we would have a good time." Juleka said. "You're actually fitting in rather well."

Chloé quickly looked around the house a bit more. The way she looked at it now was a bit different then how she first looked at it. When she first believed it to be small, it was actually feeling cozy, with having your loved ones close by. The mess now was less of a mess and in her mind translated to organized chaos. She also found Juleka and Luka being more open at home, and like her are dropping some barriers. Chloé felt that even at her room in the hotel, where she lived, she never completely dropped her barriers. But here, she could. Ever since she shattered her mask months ago, her worldview has been changing, but what she felt and saw now, while not the biggest, felt the best.

"Angel?" Luka asked.

Oh, she had forgotten to reply. "It was a good night. It felt...great." Chloé said. "I certainly want to do this again."

"Our doors are always open for you, Chloé." Anarka assured her.

"I am glad you liked it, Angel. I was a bit scared that it would not be..." Luka said.

"You could never disappoint me, Luka." Chloé assured him and put a hand on his cheek. Juleka made a gagging sound for a joke.

"This moment needs a picture." Anarka said as she took out a camera. "Come on lovebirds, it's something I want immortalized, so look lovey-dovey as I want a great picture on my wall."

"She did the same when Rose came by, so you best do as she says." Juleka stated.

After the antics of the family it is time for Chloé to return home. "Home safe, Chloé." Luka said.

"Hey, no worries." Chloé said as she pointed at the bee comb in her hair. "There are few things in this city that can hurt me." She then rubbed her arm. "Thank you and your family for everything. I had a great time." She then kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Luka...promise you and your family never change."

"So we're doing something right? No worries, we'll keep honest. Especially with you, you're always welcome here." Luka said.

"That's great." Chloé said. "Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Luka said.

Chloé just had to walk for a bit, find a place to briefly become Queen Bee unseen, make a quick patrol and then return home and detransform. However, when she came into her room at the hotel...it felt too big somehow. It felt empty. She had changed as of late, but her room not as much. And her room...It no longer felt like home. Because she had seen earlier that evening what home is like.

"The hive is where the heart is." Pollen whispered to her. And Chloé found that Pollen was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third entry in the untold tales. And the last one so far. After this a snippet is coming up and then I move on to the heroes' day adaptation.
> 
> First entry, continuing from the all-saints snippet with a past Ladybug being revealed as Sabine's late sister Bridgette. It is expanded upon here, showing when they foudn out about Marinette, them accepting it and showing that Marinette takes more after her parents then we thought. 
> 
> Second, Miss Bustier. She showed some questionable behavior as a teacher in the show, but here she is showing improvement, becoming the better teacher we have seen her as in this fic in the Minoscorn chapter.
> 
> Finally, Chloe visiting the future in-laws. While having come a long way she is evolving as a character and her views and mindset continue to shift still. I know I write this Chloe a lot but she is the character that needs the most growth and makes for great moments like these.


	61. Heroes Day, part 1

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY, PART I

Adrien Agreste...no, Graham de Vanily's life has been crazy and not always in the good way, the past few weeks. He learned that the man whom he once called father was Hawkmoth. The same man also put his mother and godmother into a magical coma normal science cannot heal them from. That man has become so insane that he is willing to see Paris burn to obtain his wishes.

It was...nearly unbearable. He had received emotional blow after blow, with little time to recover in between. His friends, his family, his wonderful girlfriend...they were there for him, patient with him. They worried for him. He was hurting and return it made his friends hurt. He felt like a burden.

No, don't spiral Adrien! They told you many times not to blame yourself. Only one person was responsible...And he was a guy with a silver cowl and a purple suit with magical corruption powers.

Still...He needed to get his mind off things. Hence the past few weeks he worked hard. Heroes' Day approached. A chance to do some good outside of the mask, to do some good as Adrien. Marinette with her insane organizational skills was working on something big for Heroes' day, and to repay him for her support he felt obliged to work hard to help getting the project done.

He was in his room in the apartment he lived with his godfather as he heard a knock on his door. "Hey sport, can I come in? I got pastries!" Greg's voice sounded from the other side fo the door.

"Come in." Adrien said, not looking away from his project.

Greg opened the door, carrying the box full of delicious goods from the Dupain-Chang bakery in his hands. "You are up early, you are eager to get Heroes' Day started." Greg said.

"He didn't get up early, he barely slept." Plagg said as he grabbed a Cheese Danish from the pastry box. "Not that I think the kid could sleep if he wanted to."

"Just too much thoughts running through my head." Adrien said as he grabbed a cream-filled chocolate croissant and stuffed it in his mouth. "Thought it was best to get stuff done."

"Kid, you know that I'm not Gabriel. You know I don't want to run yourself down to gain approval. I know already how much you do for everyone." Greg said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"As Chat Noir. I want to show them what I can do as Adrien Ag-Graham de Vanily." Adrien said.

"Adrien already does a lot, by being as good a person he can be. Many already know that." Greg assured him.

"Not everyone may think so." Adrien said. While his friends did damage control, that doesn't mean the stigma of being Hawkmoth's biological son wouldn't carry.

"But those people don't matter kid, just a stupid, judgmental bunch." Plagg said. "And we all know what you're helping with today, and the people whom have eyes and a brain will see for themselves."

Adrien smiled a bit. "Thanks you two..."

"Nothing to sweat kid, can't let you feel down on your big day. People may not know it, but it is about you and how you and your hero friends inspire others to be better." Greg said.

"Oh, it's almost time, we need to meet up with Mari and the others." Adrien noted. He allowed Plagg to fly in his jacket's pocket. He would go out without a privacy coat this time. He wanted the world to see what he can do. They would head out of the apartment, downstairs and settle in Greg's van, driving towards the Bakery.

Adrien was happy to see Nino, Alya and Chloé having made it to bakery as well, and glad Marinette was there to put anything in order. "Hey guys, haven't started without me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, bro!" Nino said.

"How are you holding up, sunshine?" Alya asked.

"I'll manage." Adrien said.

"Hey, it will be all right." Marinette said, as she put a hand on her boyfriend's cheek. All support from his friends helped, but Marinette's touch and voice always helped him like no other. "It will work out. Both this and your own project."

"I know..." Adrien said. He would have said 'I hope!' but now he was here surrounded by his loved ones, he felt a lot more certain.

"Hate to break the mood, but shouldn't we get started on this?" Chloé suggested.

"You're right, let's start loading!" Marinette said as she clapped her hand. She and the others went inside, loading in several coolboxes full of her parents baked goods and dishes, as well as boxes full of clothes and other useful stuff in.

"I just messaged the rest, they are on schedule and ready to meet up in an hour." Alya said as she briefly checked her phone.

"Thanks for lending your van for this, Mr. Cipica." Marinette said.

"Please call me Greg. And you kids are going above and beyond for Heroes' Day, I'm happy to lend a hand." Greg said as he helped carry some boxes inside the van.

Sabine and Tom were also looking on. "When will it be time we tell?" Sabine asked. "It is so painful to knowing and they are unaware of it."

"Soon. But not too soon. Today is their day. The day where people celebrate what great young people they are. On both sides of the mask." Tom said.

"Of course." Sabine sighed. "But we still have to let her know we are proud. She needs to hear that on a day like this."

"Of course. She deserves that much."

"Marinette..." Sabine began.

"Yes, Mom?" Marinette asked.

"Your father and I...what you are doing right now is just so wonderful and impressive. We want to let you know..." Sabine continued.

"We are proud of you Marinette." Tom said. "You and your friends are everyday heroes."

"Thanks, Maman, Papa. But it is something anyone would have thought off." Marinette said.

"Don't be so modest, girl." Alya said. "We all started off with individual projects but it was your idea to make it a group effort between our and Mendeleiev's classes. Despite Rose now being class president, you still know how to rally the students."

"I have a lot of equally great people behind me to lend a hand." Marinette said.

"Some of us are great people because others showed them how to be great." Chloé said.

"Anyhow Marinette, you have grown so much in every way in this past year." Sabine wiped a few tears away. "It went so fast like you wouldn't believe. You've grown in such a strong young woman..."

"Know that we mean what we say, not just because we love you." Tom added. "But because it's true. What good you do for so many people."

"I..." Marinette said. "I'm glad to hear that. But maman...papa...something wrong, you are really emotional today."

"Oh, it is something that happens when you get older sometimes." Sabine assured her, easing her worries. "Now you and your friends mosey along. There are some people you want to make happy, right?"

"Knock 'em out of the park, pumpkin." Tom added.

Both parents enveloped her into a hug. "I will!" she assured them. Both parents felt they had to cut the hug too short, but they had deliveries of their to do. But hopefully that would have brought their daughter in good spirits a bit.

Around Paris, more groups of students would meet up, gather a bunch of supplies and load them into vans. "Just got a message from Alya, we're on schedule." Scott said as he checked his phone. They were at his Reece's Parents, the Needlemouse, where he, Reece, Kiva, Max, Kim, Lila and Alix were loading supplies in.

Lila formerly had lied about being part of a lot of charities and now...well, she now was actually helping with a Heroes' Day charity. She had just carried a box of inside that van, until suddenly she heard a crashing sound. She found Alix having collapsed onto her knees, having dropped a box full of food, spilling it all over the street. "Alix, you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm sorry, my hands just slipped." Alix said weakly. "I'm sorry." Alix said as she looked at Reece and Scott. "Your parents worked hard on those dishes."

"What is important now is that you are okay." Kim said as he lifted Alix back to his feet. Kiva grabbed a chair from the restaurant so Alix could sit on it. "You are out of it as of late, even I can notice that, and I'm a meathead."

Alix put her hands in her pockets, and was fumbling with something that was inside of one of them. "I'm fine." she groaned, not convincingly.

"The accuracy of that statement is 21,584 percent." Max said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Your slowed reaction speed, which is normally high, is greatly reduced, the dark circles around your eyes and the collapse would indicate sleep deprivation." Max said.

"Yes, I haven't slept that well as of late. But who needs sleep, we need to get this..." Alix said as she stood up, stumbled a bit and shook her head. "I'm heading to the bathroom real quick to get freshen myself up and I'll be back." she said as she walked off.

Lila wasn't having it. "I'm going to check on her." she told the rest. "You keep working, I'll be back." Lila didn't waste time following her. She found Alix in the bathroom, in the corner hunched down against the wall fumbling with her pocket watch. "Alix..."

"I'm not going mad, I'm not going mad." she mumbled to herself.

"Alix." Lila said as she crouched down near her pink-haired friend. "What is wrong."

"You'll think me crazy." Alix said.

"I know crazy." Lila said. "The whole world has been going crazy ever since the Miraculous came into play. But I cannot think you are crazy." Lila said. Alix was silent. "Alix, you are my best friend. Talk to me, please. You've been out of it since that last sparring match and you've been growing worse."

"I see...things." Alix muttered. "In my dreams."

"People see lots of weird stuff in my dreams. I once dreamed swimming in a lake of pudding." Lila said, hoping her quip would lighten the mood.

"It's not like the silly things or mashup of random that you may see in your dreams. It is like...it is warning me of things to come. Not all of them are pretty. But they can't be right?" Alix said as she shook her head. "I see rabbits, white voids, I see the sky blurred by butterflies...but it can't be right."

Lila felt helpless. She barely got to know what it was like to have friends again. She didn't know if she was equipped to deal with this. Jinxx has warned her there are things she can't tell about, which made it more frustrating. "Why don't you go home, rest up a bit? And forget about the night terrors. Aside from a bit of sleep loss they can't hurt you."

"But you need my help." Alix said.

"Not at the cost of your health." Lila said. "I know you want to do your part in Heroes' Day but it won't do you any good if you fall down."

"Just let me do this. I promise afterwards I'll..." Alix begged.

"Fine, but I'll be keeping my eye on you." Lila assured her. Alix could be stubborn, she knew that. Heck, she could be fairly stubborn herself. "And if it goes wrong really bad, we're calling a doctor. Whatever it is, it is probably nothing a doctor can't treat. It doesn't mean you go mad. Probably lots of people out there whom have night terrors."

"I promise it will not be needed." Alix said. "But thanks...for looking out for me."

"Hey, that's what friends do, right?" Lila said. She smiled a bit, but something gnawed at the back of her mind. A dream of butterflies darkening the sky? It couldn't be Hawkmoth, he cannot create that much Akumas at once, can he? And he was crippled, so if he is dumb enough to rear his ugly head, he could be dealt with. She'll just have to ignore that little feeling for now. Right now she had work to do.

Not everyone was happy with Heroes' Day. Saint Renée was a boarding school whom had the habit of taking in and whipping troubled youths into shape. For most of these students it worked. But not for all of them.

Noel Legrand was an idiot and a meathead. He thought of himself as the best thing since sliced bread, but had nothing to back that up aside from his own narcissism. No one knew what was wrong with him, only that he needed an intervention. So his parents put him here. Noel was all bark and no bite. So the staff at this boarding school didn't put up with his tomfoolery.

Noel once could have intimidated a few people in hos old school as he was the biggest and meanest. But in this boarding school, he was a small fry. There were quite a few as tough as him but at least smarter and would not be intimidated. The staff also was also less forgiving, and made him do some big chores whenever he got out of line. Which he did a lot.

It may took some time but after scrubbing toilets one time too many Noel finally shut his mouth. It was an odd feeling, going this long without announcing to the world how awesome he was (in his mind). He felt weak, powerless. Betrayed by his parents for putting him here. For the people of Francois Dupont for not recognizing him. Just wait, he'd get out, and make them pay and he'd be the top dog again. The only question was how to do that. After all, thinking was not his strong suit.

Sarah Benoit was bored. At fist glance she she seemed like another student, a student whom fell in line. Unlike others she wasn't here for bad behavior. It was just that her parents didn't know where to put her otherwise. Just to not put up with her. Well, they should have used a condom then, bunch of twits.

Sarah felt she had little in life, and would have been condemned to a life of dull dread and boredom. She didn't mind the heroes, they do what they think is right. They do thier thing. But she would do her thing. And hers was trying to recreate that ultimate thrill. As Seraphina, or as an Akuma henchman like with Steeleo. That was the best. She was strong. Things were interesting. She wonders how she would one day recapture that feeling...

Another one of these youths was a girl named Brie Masterson. She got someone Akumatized during a competition with her behavior and her mother had enough of it. So she was now shipped off to this dull and dreary place.

She felt stifled. They were strict, brought discipline, and definitely had no patience for her bullcrap. The uniform, the fact they were teaching her 'proper behavior' in her mind translated to her being forced to conform. While it was mostly to knock sense into her, in her mind it translated to her being molded, so that she'd become a 'upstanding member of society'.

Yeah, right, she knew what that meant. She would not be allowed to stand up for the right of proud women like herself, becoming some dumb guy's devoted housewife and tending to that hubby's needs. It sounded irrational and it was. She was snapped out of her daze when a ruler slammed into her desk.

"Miss Masterson, pay attention!" Miss Griselda said in her gravely tone. She had an intimidating presence to her. "Now, as you know it is Heroes' Day. Saint Renée has prided itself into molding young minds into upstanding citizens. As we are going to show our support, I count on it that you all are on your best behavior. Anything that would happen to bring shame upon our educational facility would bring great repercussions to those responsible."

She was looking at her. How dare she imply that she is a rotten egg? She was a hero, standing up for what is right, for a belief that due to habit and complacency people don't realize is a problem. Ok, she also looked at that walking mountain of testosterone...New student, Noel something...she can't fault that. But she is not the bad guy.

She hated having to attend the Heroes Day ceremony. Those heroes...Led by Ladybug, the hypocrite heroine. She would have, could have, should have understood her but made Brie look like the bad guy. Where was Ladybug's pride as a female superhero in a genre where they were the minority. She didn't deserve the hero title.

Gabriel had been hiding, laying low for weeks. Not a single Akuma. He didn't dare to create one, saving up his strength and waiting for the right moment. Such an even as Heroes' Day was the perfect moment to put his master plan into action. Also through his Miraculous he felt the rage and resentment of a certain person rise the more and she would be the perfect pawn in his plan. Normally Nathalie would have been a pawn as well, but since she is removed from the board, he had to improvise. But he had an idea that made sure that his plan would continue as normal.

Nooroo and Duusu both shivered, the cold sensation down their spines nothing to do with the cold, but with both knowing what Hawkmoth would be up to, but being powerless to stop it. Instead they would be used to instigate it. Being little deities, but yet they were being abused by a madman. What good is all this power when you can't do anything to protect the people. They could only hope lay in the hands of the heroes. "It is almost time." Gabriel said with a maniacal grin, in a soft, but frightening and cold tone.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Nadja Chamack here, covering the events of Heroes' Day. Exactly one year ago, the criminal known as Hawkmoth launched his first attack on Paris, and on that day two heroes rose up to protect us, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They would be joined by more heroes like Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Pipistrello. Defending Paris from Hawkmoth's Akumas, and inspiring hope in the people.

To celebrate and pay tribute to these heroes, this holiday was created. And during this, people would pass on the kindness, hope and compassion that the Miraculous team showed us by doing good deeds on this special day. Many charity events are held today and right now I am attending one.

The youths of Paris, our future, show that they are heroes in the making. Right now several classes of the College Francois Dupont have gathered and made a joint-effort in donating food, clothes and supplies to the shelter for the homeless and the less fortunate. Their days are a bit brighter now that these outstanding youths have given them so man wonderful gifts.

Right now, I'm going to speak to one of these youths, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"What, I thought they'd interview Rose, she is class President?" Marinette whispered.

"This was all your idea." Alya said. "You deserve to be the spokesperson for it."

"So stop with that annoying amount of excess modesty and go on." Chloé noted.

"I know you got it, Princess." Adrien assured her. Nino just gave a thumbs up.

Marinette nervously moved forward. Nadja may be her godmother but right now she was doing her job and interviewing her. "So Miss Dupain-Cheng, can you tell me how this all started?"

"Er...it was all just a bunch of small ideas we once had. Some wanted to do donations, others wanted to teach a bit of skills. Then I suggested...with input from the others of course...that we could combine them into one big charity drive where we'd all donate to these people and..." Marinette said.

"Were you inspired by the heroes of Paris to do good?" Nadja asked.

"Well...I always believed in doing good and helping those in need." Marinette said, and the next thing was bending the truth but not untrue. "But the appearance of the heroes helped. It gave more hope and confidence. They are not afraid to stand up against bullies like Hawkmoth and show that evil would only triumph if good people do nothing. We may not know who they are, but they are clearly people whom were given a chance and took it. To be the best they can be. And it shows that anyone can become the best person they can be when given the chance.

In fact, we can bring out the best in each other. Ladybug taught me confidence. But it is my friends and family whom allow me to be the best person I could hope for to be. They taught me to stand up for what you believe in..." Marinette looked at her bestie Alya. "That you should look out for the happiness of others." to Nino. "That in everyone there is something good if you look hard enough." To Chloé and Lila. "And no matter how dark times seem to be, there is always a bright light." Finally her eyes set on Adrien.

"That is well spoken, Miss Dupain-Cheng. As you can see, the future is in good hands due to the wisdom and ideals passed onto great youths like these youngsters. But they are not the only ones. Both young and old are inspired on this day. To you, Tom!"

"Hello, my name is Tom Dezangré and I'm going to speak to our very own Mayor André Bourgeois, whom is currently running the last week of his term before retirement. So, Mayor Bourgeois, can you tell us what these events mean to you?"

"I have always admired the heroes. It was a shock to learn magic in the world was real and that heroes and villains are born from them. But soon these young upstanding heroes showed they are to be admired, respected and commended for what they do for Paris, to keep us all safe, and inspire us to be better." André said.

"Were you inspired to be better too, Mayor Bourgeois?" Tom asked.

"Indeed. While I cared for Paris, I did some questionable things sometimes and made mistakes. But the heroes of Paris...they set an example for the youths of Paris, including my daughter. And as a result, it got me thinking too. It got me to start thinking on what I could do the most good for Paris. And it would lead to me admitting I am no longer what is best for Paris. So a more capable person will soon take the reigns, and I will focus on my family life, my business and using my wealth to better Paris." André said. he chuckled. "Old dogs can learn new tricks it seems.

"You and several others like Tomoe Tsurugi, Jacqueline Pepper Masterson and other wealthy benefactors have been sponsoring this new holiday and I heard there was going to be a huge celebration?" Tom asked.

"Indeed. Several star musicians like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale among others are going to perform at a concert which we'll hope will raise money for a lot of charities that are going on in Paris right now." André further explained.

"And from what we've seen so far, it will most definitely be a success. It must be good to close your political career on a high note like that?"

"Mr. Dezangré...I have no regrets going out like this." André assured him.

"You heard it people, people of all ages, class and what else are all contributing to this magnificent event. This may be Paris' first Heroes Day, but it will be a day that will not be forgotten. We are taking a commercial break but then we'll be back to highlight the event further. The heroes of Paris have promised to appear later today and that's something we do not want to miss."

The moment was right...Hawkmoth would initiate the master plan. He held the peacock brooch. At another point he wouldn't have risked using it. But he only needed to use it one time and the rewards would far outweigh the risks. Duusu, whom was silenced shook his head and arms, but Gabriel paid no heed. "Duusu, Fan out!"

In a flash of blue light, he had transformed. He had a neat suit, just like when he was Hawkmoth, but it was blue, just like his skin. His mask was more of a bird-shaped theater mask and his hair, which was uncut and unwashed before, looked neat again, but it looked flooffier and almost-feather like. He picked a feather from the fan and infused it with power.

The blue Amok flew into keychain he had stolen from a street merchant. The Eiffel Tower keychain turned blue as a Sentimonster formed from the dark blue oily mist that rose from it. It looked like a normal human woman at first sight. But those whom looked at it and familiar with its features would be unnerved.

It had a similar bodytype to Nathalie Sancoeur, but the blonde hair, green eyes and white suit brought Emilie Agreste to mind. A warped combination of the two, a representation of Hawkmoth's madness and past. "Nalia, I am Argos. I want you to recruit our next pawn." He handed her a box. "Deliver her my gift right now."

Nalia just nodded. She took the box and vanished into a puff of blue smoke. "Duusu, Fan in!" he turned back to Gabriel Agreste and stumbled. He felt a bit of pain in his chest. He wasn't transformed for that long, and it hurt already? Either the damage on the Miraculous had increased or he did something wrong? Never mind, he needed to get started. "Nooroo, Dark Wings rise!"

At Saint Renée they were all preparing so they could attend the Heroes' Day parade. For some reason, Brie found her odd roommate Sarah Benoît was missing. Not that she cared. Sarah unnerved her for some reason. And if she was late, it was not her responsibility. It would not be her to be in trouble this time. She was turning around to grab her tie which was draped across the chair, only to find a stranger in her room. "Gah! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Nalia pushed her glasses further up her nose. "I am Nalia. And I am here to recruit you. The heroes of Paris are no longer worthy of calling themselves 'Heroes'. The people don't realize it but the need someone new, someone better." Nalia handed the box. "This contains an object of Power whom will give you the power on par with a Miraculous. Will you accept this honor?"

Brie should have been more suspicious. However, Brie was not very smart. Blinded by her own rage and resentment. "I knew someone would recognize my talents." She took the box. Tell me what I would need to do."

"Just put it on." Nalia instructed.

There was an odd fox tail necklace in the box. A copy of the Fox Miraculous from the Agreste Industries brand, like the one Lila used ages ago. She did as she was told, putting on the necklace before she was engulfed in purple and black smoke. An Akuma has entered it beforehand.

Once transformation was done, Brie wore an outfit that looked suspiciously like Volpina. She didn't have a sash around her waist, and the shade of orange was a bit darker then Volpina's or Rena's. Her gloves and boots were black, and a part of the collar and upper chest was as well. "Time for those wannabees to go, now they deal with Volpina 2.0 (two-point-O)."

"There is a plan to remove the fake heroes from the picture. But we need your new illusion powers to do it." Nalia said.

"Tell me what I need to do." Brie said with an evil grin.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday, I decided to drop the karaoke bit I had planned and decided to move on to the Heroes day adaptation, with the first part now.
> 
> In this adaptation, Marinette managed to do something more then make maccarons. I love maccarons though. She has the entire class rallied behind this project. 
> 
> Hawkmoth decides to move his project forward, but without Nathalie he is forced to use the Peacock himself, thinking it worth the risk, and now with Lila being a good girl, I have a different character, one of my own, be the new Volpina.
> 
> Brie Masterson from the episode 'the Director'. We learn that she and Noel (the idiot whom shows up once in a while) are sent to Sarah (the crazy girl) her school, they are a strict school whom know how to deal with troubled youths.
> 
> Next chapter, Hawkmoth is putting his plan into motion...


	62. Heroes Day, Part II

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE 13: HEROES' DAY, PART II

"All right, we got everything set, almost time to move!" Scott said as they loaded the van with the goods from the Needlemouse restaurant.

"They are currently interviewing Marinette!" Markov said happily as he displayed it on his face, which also was a screen.

"Marinette has made a name for herself as of late and working on this big a project for Heroes' Day made sure there was a 79,86 percents that she would get attention for it." Max said as he adjusted his glasses.

"We are a bit behind, so we best hurry up to get there. Oh, maybe Nadja may take a quote or two from the rest of us!" Kim said happily.

"Everyone get in the van!" Max's mother was the one driving the vehicle and she was more than happy to help her son and his friends out.

Lila smiled a bit. She was happy to now honestly say she is contributing to a charity instead of having lied about having done it. She could feel proud of herself. She then noticed something from the corner of her eye. Something orange and white jumped over a nearby rooftop. She thought it was Rena Rouge at first. But she noticed the blur also had black and a lack of the reddish brown of her hair, instead of a blonde. Something nagged in the back of her mind. She checked her phone and Alya was still streaming, so it couldn't be Rena Rouge. Even if she made an illusion of herself, this would be a moment Alya would want to attend personally, not have a mirage stand-in take her place. She had to think of something. "Er...guys, why don't you go on without me, I realize I need to drop by the pharmacy."

"Oh, are you sick too?" Reece asked worried.

"Not really...I have my time of the month and...the cramps are bad and I realize I'm almost out of supplies..." Lila felt dirty lying like this again but it was for a good reason this time.

"Oh, I get it. My sister's time of the month is just as bad. But how are you going to catch up to us?" Kiva asked.

"I'll think of something, public transport or renting a bike." Lila said. She grabbed her stomach. "Thanks for understanding, guys. I promise I'll be there later." she said as she hurried off, into an alleyway where she pulled Jinxx out. "Jinxx, that wasn't Rena, was it?"

"No it wasn't. I didn't smell Trixx. Trixx smells of chicken and blueberries. I smelled something that smells like rotten schnozzberries instead." Jinxx replied.

"Akuma..." Lila growled. "And she has taken up my old mantle. Man, this will be an awkward battle." Lila said. She grabbed her phone. "I'll warn the others, I hope to slow down the fake Volpina long enough for Ladybug to come in and purify her."

"I am perhaps loco in the coco..." Jinxx said as she pulled out a coconut, threw it over her shoulder and it exploded in confetti. "...But are you sure its wise to go after it on your own?"

"Just for a little. If it really is a new Volpina, then she must be an illusionist. She may cause a lot of chaos with that, and having a hero attack on Heroes' Day...we cannot let Hawkmoth ruin this special day. It is a celebration of the best of what humankind can be, but then someone representing the worst of humankind tries to ruin it."

"Wise words, my little Padawan!" Jinxx noted. "You know what to do!"

"Jinxx, go crazy!" With that, Lila transformed into her alter-ego. "After the fox, after the fox..." she sang as she flew up. "Off to the hunt with chains and locks, so after the fox, after the fox. Somebody's always chasing...after the fox!" she said as she flew off.

Marinette and the Miraculous team had all been working to pass the goods on to the people of the homeless shelter, as they received a message from Lila. "A fake Rena Rouge? And it is not Volpina?" Marinette thought. She looked at Alya and she shook her head, as to signify she didn't have anything to do with it.

"Hawkmoth has decided to make a move again after all this time, but why now and why a Volpina clone?" Nino asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to sneak off and help her out. If she is going in solo, she may end up walking into a trap." Chloé said. She turned to her red-headed spectacled friend. "Sabrina..."

"No worries, I'll cover you. I tell that Lila felt ill and that you go to help her, but you'll be back." she replied.

"Thanks, 'Brina! We'll settle this as fast as possible."

"Yeah, Hawkdouche will regret having drawn our attention once again." Alya said.

"This time there will be no escape for him." Adrien growled darkly. All the joy and hope he felt earlier today, he built up to suppress his dark destructive thoughts have left him, leaving anger and loathing.

"Careful Kitty, he took advantage of that anger last time. Don't give him that chance again." Marinette said as put her hand on his shoulder.

Her touch calmed him down. "I'm sorry, I...let's just get him."

"All right, move out, Team!" Marinette said as she and her friends snuck off.

Heroes Day, of course had its very own parade, with giant balloons in the shape of the heroes of Paris. The music from the charity concert played, with Jagged and Clara collaborating on a brand new song especially for the event. People were going up in the festivities and taking the messages spread of this special day too hard. It made Volpina 2.0 sick to her stomach. "None of you will smile when you see your heroes die, leaving me to swoop in and become the new one." she put her flute to her lips and played it...creating a sphere at the tip which she threw at the parade.

"Hold it right there, you vindictive and villainous vixen!" Pipistrello said as she landed on the rooftop behind Volpina. "Whoa, that was a cool alliteration. Where was I? Oh yes..." Pipistrello said as she pointed her hammer at Volpina. "I'm going to kick your butt!"

"You're too late, wacko!" Volpina 2.0 taunted. My Mirage is already forming and you can't do anything to stop me. "

"Let's see about that, Double-faker." Pipistrello said as she wanted to fly towards the parade, but a small group of moths were in her way. "You're a copy of the original Volpina whom is a knockoff of the real Fox Miraculous so you are twice as fake!"

"Is this fake to you, bitch?" Volpina 2.0 said as she jumped at Pipistrello with her flute, lashing as Pipistrello dodged. She wanted to fly into the parade to prevent the mirage from forming, but several Moth Drones got in her way. "Na-ah! You are not going to ruin this show!" she said as she jumped at Pipistrello, whom flew aside.

Now surrounded by moths and that Volpi-knockoff, Pipistrello wondered if it was a good idea to go into this on her own. 'Guys, get here quickly...' she thought to herself. "So, have you heard about the guy with the longest toenails in the world? Does he have a hard time buying shoes." Pipistrello said, spouting random stuff to confuse the enemy, like she starts of every battle.

"Look mommy, Ladybug looks weird!" a child said to his mother as he pointed at the parade floats.

"That's not Ladybug, that's just a balloo-Oh, that IS Ladybug. But she looks...different." the parent realized.

The mirage has taken the form of the heroes of Paris, with the difference is that Ladybug now had a reversed color scheme, of black with red dots and having an evil look on her face, not unlike Antibug. She cackled evilly.

"Move out of the way everyone, she's been Akumatized!" the illusion Carapace warned everyone.

"Please Ladybug, we don't want to fight you." the illusion Chat Noir said with a heartbroken look on his face.

"The name is Miss Fortune. And I can smell all of your fears...If you're looking for trouble, you've found it!" the illusion Ladybug Akuma said.

"This is Tom Dezangré with an emergency report. It seems Ladybug has been akumatized and is now fighting her fellow heroes of Paris. We can only hope that the heroes can return Ladybug to normal, otherwise...Paris may be doomed."

Miss Fortune attacks with her yo-yo, but the mirage Carapace blocks it with her shield as Rena Rouge and Queen Bee jump from behind him. But Miss Fortune jumped up, deliver a double flying kick in the stomach of the female mirage heroes and knocked them down. "Too easy!" Miss Fortune mocked. "Unlucky Charm!" She summoned a big gun weapon with it, which she aimed at the heroes.

"Ladybug, please don't!" Queen Bee begged.

"Ladybug is dead, and so are you!" Miss Fortune said as she fired the weapon, hitting Queen Bee in the chest, leaving a burning hole in her chest, the heroine collapsing, lifelessly, eyes wide opened. People were in shock, sick, unbelieving.

"Queen Bee!" mirage Rena Rouge said as she stormed at Miss Fortune in anger. She swatted at Miss Fortune with her flute, but she was expertly dodged. Miss Fortune jumped over her, landed behind her and wrapped her yo-yo around her throat.

"Sweet dreams, little fox!" Miss Fortune said softly but darkly as mirage Rena Rouge struggled, but to no avail as her air was cut off. Soon, it became too much and her form went limp as well, the lifeless (illusion) body. Dropping down, the fear, the disgust, the inability to comprehend what happened increased among the populace.

Let's see what the heroes were doing in the mean time as that scene played out. Pipistrello tried to fight hard during all that time. She whacked several of the Moth Drones with her hammer. "Time to show you all what the badder batter can do. I may not have a bat, but I'm a bat and that makes me a bat batter of sorts? Confused yet?" she said as several Moths were poofed.

Volpina 2.0 came in herself, swiping with her flute. But Pipistrello just leaned back to avoid them and smacking her with her hammer. Only to reveal it was not her, but a Moth Drone disguised with an illusion. She was then hit in the back, and knocked down. "Unlike Rena Rouge I am not limited to a single illusion. I can create as many as I want." Volpina 2.0 taunted.

Pipistrello was laying on the ground but she planted her hands down and delivered a horse-style kick to Volpina's stomach. "Cheap parlor tricks. I can do them too!" Pipistrello said as she opened her hammer to reveal a...well, hammerspace inside. She pulled out a big fish. "Pick a cod! Any cod!" she then slapped Volpina with it.

"Gah! Did you just slap me with a fish? I hate fish!" Volpina said, having the stench of fish now covering her after that slap.

"I am a whale!" the cod in Pipistrello's hand said.

"I am not going to be humiliated by the clown of the team!" Volpina 2.0 said as she jumped up and tried delivering a flying kick. Pipistrello dropped the fish and avoided the kick. "You are a poor representation of female heroes. I hate Ladybug for having pride but she has something to bring. I don't bother for an illusion of you as it would be a waste. You are nothing more than a nutcase."

"Now you are annoying me AND making me hungry for peanuts." Pipistrello said as she dodged Volpina's punch, then grabbed her wrist, flew around until Volpina grew dizzy. "Or perhaps cashew nuts, nicely roasted and salted." She let go of a dizzy Volpina 2.0, whom staggered around and slipped on the fish Pipistrello dropped earlier. She tried to get up, but the fish she slipped landed on her head and started flailing.

"I'm a whale!" the fish repeated.

"Shut up! You're not!" Volpina 2.0 said at the fish.

"Hey, don't scream to Carl! He's a nice fish whom currently goes through an identity crisis." Pipistrello said as she grabbed 'Carl', pulled the back of Volpina's collar and dropped Carl in. "So you play nice with him."

Volpina started to twitch and dance around, as expected of someone whom had a live fish in her pants. "Get it out! Get it out!" she screamed.

This was her chance. Pipistrello saw the Mirage up ahead playing out. Oh no, the fake Akuma Ladybug was killing her teammates in that illusion. If she threw her hammer and dispersed it, she could ease the crowd...Only for Pipistrello to be hit by something. Pipistrello cleared the cobwebs in her mind to see a woman in a white suit. She reminded her a bit of Adrien's godmother, but blonde and green-eyed. She seemed normal, but she was able to hurt her? No normal human could hurt her like this...

She couldn't think too much, she threw her hammer at the mirage, but it was caught mid-air by this woman. Those reflexes weren't normal. But Hawkmoth only could create one Akuma...A sentimonster? "You will not stand in the way of Lord Hawkmoth's plans!" Nalia said. Oh, that confirms it. Her own hammer was thrown back at her by Nalia and she was knocked down. But she raised her hammer again, ready to fight this Sentimonster.

Back to the illusion on the parade float, the Mirage Carapace looked scared and desperate. He threw his shield, which glowed green as it spins like a buzzsaw at Miss Fortune. Miss Fortune just smirked. "Oh please!" as she grabbed the buzzsaw shield with her yoyo and threw it back at Carapace, decapitating him. The head rolled, eyes still in shock over the morbid act and stopped at her feet. This left mirage Chat Noir alone. "It's over, my sweet little kitty!" Miss Fortune taunted. "Give me your Miraculous!"

"No! I can still save you. Then, the Miraculous Ladybug can bring the others back. I cannot fail, I will not fail!" mirage Chat Noir said, hurt but determined.

Pipistrello became worried as pissed off Volpina 2.0 had ditched the cod in her suit and now stood beside the Sentimonster. "Outnumbered, outflanked, outclassed."

"Out of your mind." Pipistrello said. "And that's coming from me." She readied herself but she was at a disadvantage now. She had to bypass the two and dispel the Mirage before it was too late.

After a quick transformation, the remaining heroes were racing across the rooftops. They passed by a huge video screen displaying the mirage that Volpina 2.0 has set up. "What?" Ladybug blurted out as she saw the event unfold.

"So it was really a new Volpina of sorts." Rena Rouge said. She then gulped once they saw Miss Fortune kill the Carapace illusion.

"What is Hawkmoth planning by creating that illusion?" Carapace asked as as he nervously ran his hand across his throat in reacting to see his copy dying.

"I'd say create more fear, but he already has one Akuma? And if he wants to replace that Akumatized person with another why go through this much of an elaborate illusion to get it?" Queen Bee wondered.

"I don't know, but we best keep moving." Ladybug said as she grabbed her yoyo. "I'm warning Master Fu in the meantime. She called their mentor up on the Miraculous' phone function. "Master, do you see the news?"

"Yes, and I knew it wasn't real. If you were akumatized, me and the other Kwamis would have sensed it." Master Fu replied from the other side of the line. "We fear Hawkmoth may be up to something big."

"We think so too. He is creating a lot of panic and fear, but we are not sure for what. Maybe he wants to create a second, more powerful Akuma but a few things still don't add up." Chat Noir explained.

"You know what his plan may be?" Carapace asked, fearfully.

"I have a theory but I hope I am wrong. He could perhaps found a way to circumvent the one Akuma limit, and is preparing the city for a mass Akumatization." Master Fu said.

"A-a-akuma Army?" Ladybug stammered. One single Akuma was already difficult to deal with, but an army of them... "We can't let that happen."

"Do all you can to dispel that mirage and calm the people down. I am setting up some contingencies, just in case." Master Fu said.

"We're on it. Good luck, Master Fu!" Ladybug said.

"Good luck, all of you." Master Fu said as he cut the connection.

"You heard him, we have to hurry! We can't let this happen." With that, the heroes ran and jumped faster then ever before. "I hope Pipistrello is ok." she said, worried for her friend.

Speaking of her, she was being knocked back. She shook her head as Volpina 2.0 charged in again. "Honk!" Pipistrello shouted as she grabbed onto one of Volpina's small boobs.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you!" Volpina said, flustered, blushing and folding her arms over her chest. She received a hamme to the face and was knocked down.

"If I had time, I'd make a list!" Pipistrello said as she shot past Volpina 2.0, only to run into Nalia, whom started delivering a flurry of punches and kicks, Pipistrello had to move constantly to avoid. "Your mother is so fat when she sits around the house, she really sits around the house. You don't have a stick up your butt, it is the entire tree. Audrey Bourgeois called, she wants her 'bitch factor' back!"

Hoever, this Sentimonster was not sentient enough to be affected by the verbal insults and kept lashing at Pipistrello. She delivered a solid hit that sent Pipistrello staggering back. "All right, plan B. I wanted to call it George." Pipistrello said as she stumbled around as if drunk. She could not use verbal means to confuse Nalia, but random movements could. She staggered around, avoiding the Sentimonster more easily. She did a dodge that looked more like tripping, to duck under a kick. She used that to get in a position to go under the outstretched leg, grab Nalia from below and throw her in the air. She then hit her in mid-air, sending her flying.

She was ready to throw her hammer at the illusion again, only to be grabbed by behind by Volpina. "Don't forget about me!" the fox Akuma growled at Pipistrello.

"Dang and tried so hard to do so." Pipistrello said as she headbutts VOlpina 2.0. But before she could try something again, Nalia jumped in. "Some day you just can't get rid of a Mirage." the bat-based hero girl muttered.

"It is no longer needed, the show is over." Volpina said as she pointed at the scene that has been playing out its final moments.

"It's not nice to deny a request from a friend." Miss Fortune bit at the Chat Mirage.

"You are not my friend right now, but you will be soon, once you've been de-akumatized." Chat Noir raised his arm. "Cataclysm!" He charged at Miss Fortune, intending to destroy her Akumatized object and purge her.

However, Miss Fortune was too swift, grabbing Mirage Chat's arm, twist it behind him. "Cataclysm to you too!" she said with a sadistic smirk, then allowing Mirage Chat's own Cataclysm to touch him. Chat gasped as he was petrified, his own body slowly being consumed by a black blight, before he was nothing more then a husk...which fell apart in a bunch of black dust which floated away on the wind. And with that, Paris believed their last line of defense to be gone.

"Hahahahahaha! I've WON! HAWK MOTH HAS WON! Fear, people of Paris. There's no one left to protect you." She said in over the top evil laughter as she picked Chat's ring from the remains of the illusion Chat Noir.

It was too much for the people of Paris. Ladybug, the incorruptible symbol of justice and hope, having fallen to the Akuma, and not being able to fight back against the control, killing the other heroes, Hawkmoth winning. There was no joy left, no hope. Tears of sorrow of the brave heroes they lost, fear of what is to come...Paris was doomed.

"NO!" Pipistrello said. If only she got one more chance to dispel Miss Fortune, but her path was blocked.

Volpina 2.0 and Nalia still stood strong, in the path of Pipistrello, but a stringed weapon shot towards them, the two villains barely dodging the ladybug yo-yo as the other heroes arrived on the scene. "Hope we are not late for the party." Ladybug said, spinning her yoyo at her side.

"You two better tell us where Hawkmoth is, or we'll beat the answers out of you!" Chat said to Volpina and Nalia.

"We know about the fake scene you've pulled up, but we're dispersing it now." Carapace warned the duo of villains. They pointed at Rena Rouge and Queen Bee were seen on the parade float.

Volpina gritted her teeth. No she was so close. The holographic butterfly then appeared over her face, and Hawkmoth whispered instructions in her mind. The new Volpina grinned. "Let's see about that." she said as she mentally rearranged the illusion.

Rena Rouge and Queen Bee appeared in front of the Miss Fortune illusion. People were surprised to see the two heroes whom were killed pretty much alive, and while there was still fear and dread, there was a lot of confusion now and maybe a it of hope? "People of Paris, don't trust what you see, this is not the real Ladybug. She is not akumatized, this is a trick!" Rena rouge shouted.

"You will see, once we touch this illusion, it will vanish, like a fata morgana!" Queen Bee said as she approached Miss Fortune.

However, Miss Fortune received her final instructions form her creator. She grabbed her head and acted scared and confused. "No...What have I done. I killed my teammates...Their spirits haunt me, the creation magic of the Ladybug Miraculous making the figments of my imagination, the representation of my own guilt real...I cannot live like this." Miss Fortune put on the fake Chat Noir Ring. "Cataclysm!" she touched herself and vaporized into black dust like the Chat illusion did earlier.

"No!" Queen Bee said. The illusion sort of self-destructed without giving them a chance to confirm its nature.

"That didn't go as planned but believe us, we are the real thing, that was an illusion." Rena Rouge shouted at the crowd.

"How can we be sure? It looks so real?" someone in the crowd said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Someone else shouted. The uncertainty added to the existing issues. There was still fear, still dread, and now they were accompanied by a lot of doubt as well.

"My purpose for now is fulfilled." Nalia said as she suddenly grabbed Volpina's necklace and ripped it off, turning her back to Brie. "All hail Lord Hawkmoth!" she said before she vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"Hey, get back here with my powers!" Brie shouted at the spot where Nalia used to stand.

"Teleporting Sentimonster? That's just no fair!" Chat Noir groaned.

"Wait...you remember?" Ladybug asks Brie. "And you were working with Hawkmoth willingly?"

Brie's face looked bored, and showed no remorse. "I was made an offer, but I didn't know it was him at first. But afterwards, he became a good means to an end. A way to get rid of the heroes that whom are unworthy."

"But you are condemning Paris, you stupid bitch!" Pipistrello shouted. She was really furious with Brie's attitude. Whom would put petty revenge over Paris' safety?

"People endorsing the likes of you are not worth protecting." One punch and a cracking sound later, and an unconscious Brie lay there on the roof with a broken jaw.

"I wanted to do that ever since the movie festival." Carapace said, his hand still in a fist from earlier.

"Leave her for now, we must help Rena and Queenie talk sense into the people of Paris that they were fooled by an illusion before..." Ladybug said as suddenly the sky darkened, but it was not nighttime yet or no solar eclipse was into place. "Oh no!"

Between Nalia's vanishing act and the darkening of the sky, another event took place, From his lair, Hawkmoth smirked as his Miraculous picked up many strong negative emotions at once and radiated a lot of heat because of it, almost to the point it almost burned him. "So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single Parisian." At that point, Nalia came teleporting in. "We must act quickly before the heroes can do too much damage control. Are you ready, Nalia?"

The human-like Sentimonster nodded. "They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Good. Now...do it!" Nalia, still holding the necklace with the Akuma, put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. The Akuma merges with her own essence as the holographic butterfly mask appeared over her face. "Catalyst. You are my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers."

Nalia transforms in a burst of the dark energy typical of an Akuma transformation. Catalyst has periwinkle skin and fiery red lips. Over her head, while leaving her mouth exposed, she wears a black helmet with a red visor with black edges and a red spike pointing towards the back of her head. Catalyst also wears a black dress suit with stiff shoulders, including a dark red front and swan neck collar that features a red downward-arrow-shaped section in the center. The sleeves cover her entire arms, with the tips of her fingers fading into red. Also, Catalyst has pocket-like ridges on each side of her hips, and her pant legs come down to her feet, having red high-heels, soles, and tips.

Catalyst touched Hawkmoth's cane, and a red lightning-bolt shaped butterfly mask projection appears over the villain's face. "Hawk Moth, I give you the power to release as many Akumas as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Hawkmoth Incarnate."

He was engulfed in blood red and purple energy as it formed an energy construct in the shape of a cocoon around him. It pulsed like a beating heart for a few moments. the cocoon then exploded open, the figure inside still obscured by smoke as the cocoon pieces returned to him but transformed into armor that attached to him. He laughed menacingly as he embraced his new look and increased powers.

With one wave of his cane, a sort of black energy whirlwind swept across his lair, instantly turning every little white butterfly into a black and purple Akuma "Fly away my little akumas. Find the Parisians as they despair over their heroes' final hour and evilize each and every one of them!"

The maniacal laughter that Hawkmoth incarnate let out could be heard all over Paris and would only added to the dread and fear that the city was feeling at that moment. It was the beginning of the end.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II. 
> 
> Lila as Pipistrello trying to stop the new Volpina seemed like a good bit of symbolism for this new redeemed version of Lila.
> 
> The illusion expanded, and as you can see, I found a way around Hawkmoth having a Catalyst despite Nathalie turning his back on him. 
> 
> Next chapter, the Akuma army rises


	63. Heroes Day Part III

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART III

Earlier today, Hawkmoth had set up a scene, with the illusions provided by a new Volpina and with his newest Sentimonster/Akuma hybrid Catalyst, giving himself the ability to create a swarm of Akuma. And now they were advancing on the people of Paris.

Ladybug felt a cold feeling down her spine like never before. She had struggled with Akumas before, but the thought of an entire army frightened her. What if they wouldn't be enough? She couldn't contemplate that. "Everyone, try to calm down as many people as possible, the less people get Akumatized, the better. Don't hold anything back!" she ordered. The five heroes spread out to the corners of the city to try and contain it.

At the charity concert, several Akumas swarmed down upon the still fearful audience. Ladybug had rushed in and swung her yo-yo around wildly. But the tiny evil energy-infueled insects were too numerous. "Damn it..." Ladybug cursed under her breath.

Further ahead, Nadja was at the charity concert with Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. "I don't know what is going on anymore. We saw Ladybug die..." Nadja said, unsure if what they saw was real."

"It can't be true. If she is dead, the world is no longer rock 'n roll!" Jagged muttered.

"There is more reason for alarm, it's getting dark and it is not a storm." Clara said as she pointed at the skies, as several Akumas advanced on them, the three of them screaming in fear as they futilely tried to outrun the magical corrupting insects. Clara and Nadja's microphones, as well as Jagged Guitar became infected by the Akumas as they were engulfed in black and purple smoky energy.

"No!" Ladybug shouted in despair. Her godmother, honorary uncle and honorary aunt all Akumatized at the same time. If she had been able to get there a bit faster...

The three were engulfed in purple black smoke. First, Prime Queen emerged, and hijacked the airwaves. "Dear viewers, get ready for the coming..."

"Of our new lead rock star..." Guitar villain continued.

"Hawkmoth Incarnate!" Frightningale finished off in her villainous sing-song voice.

Even if the people of Paris noticed the heroes were still alive, the rapidly increasing army of Akuma butterflies and Champions would be enough to cause enough fear to keep it going. It was like a snowball of disaster.

Pipistrello never flew as fast in her life as she has now. She had to get back to her classmates. No quips, no quirky tricks, she just had to go fast. A bit too fast as when she arrived back onto the scene she crashed down a bit in a comical way. "Don't worry, I wasn't hurt by the fall. the landing on the other hand..." she got up and dusted herself off. She hoped that by lightening the mood slightly it would decrease changes of akumatization slightly. "Everyone stay calm, this is not a drill." She pulled out a drill from the pocket-space in her hammer. "This is a drill!"

It didn't help. Because people were automatically become scared once those butterflies came too close. One of the Akumas entered the button on Mylène's headband and she became Akumatized into Horrificator again. "Mylène, no!" Ivan said, heartbroken as an Akuma entered his backpack and he was Stoneheart again.

One by one, several other students began to fall. "Not again!" Reece shouted fearfully as an Akuma entered his glasses and he turned into the Director again.

"Everybody, stop panicking!" Pipistrello said, trying to help.

"I'm panicking!" Kiva screamed as an Akuma got to him, entering a Kamen Rider keychain he held on his belt, becoming Rider Brave once more.

More followed, Max became Gamer, Markov became Robustus, Rose became Princess Fragrance, and Scott became Steeleo. All of them smirked, laughed out loud, or growled menacingly. Lila grabbed her head. She only barely kept it together but she wasn't stopping the Akumas. She then saw Alix. She just stood there, looking at the Akuma butterflies. She looked...defeated.

"Alix, get out of here." Pipistrello warned.

"You know my name?" Alix asked. She didn't sound scared, it sounded more like she was in a trance. "Doesn't matter. It cannot be helped...I've seen this in my dreams. There is no escaping it, there is no stopping it."

"Please, Al-I mean, young lady. Snap out of it!" Pipistrello said as she grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." Alix said, as one of the dark butterflies entered her shoe and she was turned back into Timebreaker.

Pipistrello jumped back before the dark energy came into contact with her. "Alix!" Lila shouted. But Alix was no more.

"This is bad, real bad..." Juleka said as she fearfully backed away from her Akumatized girlfriend, and several butterflies cornered her.

Sabrina kept cool. Her friends of team Miraculous counted on her. She helped Lila get up. "Don't let fear control you, Juleka!" Sabrina shouted.

"Remember now, there's a hero in every one one of us!" Miss Bustier added.

"As long as we're not scared!" Principal Damocles, in his Owl guise, said. The moment was a bit ruined when he spat out a 'Hoot! Hoot!'

But the support of the few, allowed several others to gather their thoughts. Juleka calmed down, because she would not help her girlfriend at all if she became Akumatized too. She had to stay calm, so the heroes could fix it and so they would face less Akumas. The rest of the people and students there took an example, not becoming Akumatized. The butterflies flew off after they stopped sensing people to akumatize.

But the remaining akumatized students left the scene. Stoneheart and Horrificator marching off side by side, Timebreaker just speeding off, Gamer creating his robot to ride in, followed by Robostus, Rider Brave and Steeleo jumping up to the rooftops and jumping across them, Princess Fragrance launching herself in the air with her perfume bottle.

Pipistrello growled. She saved a few...But not enough people. She punched the ground. Sabrina put a hand on her shoulder. "We did our best, it could have been worse..." she assured her.

"But it's still bad. I hope the others were able to do better then me." Pipistrello sighed. "I have to get back to work. Keep communications open."

"Don't worry, I will!" Sabrina said. "Give Hawkmoth hell!" Sabrina said.

Pipistrello shot into the sky again. Maybe there was another group of people she could save. But first things first, she used the phone in her hammer and tried calling her number. There was no signal. That can't be good. "Mom, please let..." she begged. She flew higher up, but her fears were confirmed when she saw more Akumas from around the city converging on the Eiffel Tower. One of them was Soccer Mom. "No!"

Her friends Akumatized. Her mother Akumatized once again. She had to take a few deep breaths. It has shown with Queen Bee that it was not impossible, just less likely to be akumatized while wearing a Miraculous. She could not waste the hard work she put herself through go to waste. She didn't want to be the weak link. Try staying positive. It can be reversed. She needs help from the others, but it can be fixed. Yeah, that helps. Now a bit calmer, she flew across the city, looking for more people to save. "You will pay for this Hawkmoth!" she thought to herself.

The other heroes did their best to check upon their family. Alya called from her flute, sound only so her big sister would not see her as Rena Rouge. " Nora, whatever you do, don't let fear get a hold of you, you got me?"

She could hear her big sister chuckle from the other side of the line. " Fear? Little sister, fear is afraid of me!" On the other side, Nora was using a broomstick and her sheer brute force to squash any Akuma butterfly or any Moth Drone whom was stupid enough to come near her. Ella and Etta cheered for Nora's badassery.. "But you, either find a good hiding spot or come straight home, you got me?"

"Me and the others are hiding out and waiting until everything is clear. Unlike what that illusion said, the heroes are alive and dealing with it. Just hold on, ok?" Rena asked.

"I can do this all day sister." Nora assured her.

Rena Rouge was in relief. She hadn't been able to reach her parents, but Nora was there, protecting her little siblings. She hung up and twirled her flute around, seeing how the Akumas whom have failed to infect people fly to the ground and form into Moth Drones, whom were trying to scare people into becoming vulnerable. She jumped down, her flute coming down in an overhead bash which sliced a Moth Drone in half, drawing attention and allowing people to get away. "Come at me, you cloth-eating buffoons!" she said.

Chat Noir was looking around, and he looked around the corner to see his bodyguard being turned into Gorizilla. He was met up with Bombana, whom carried Prince Charming and Riposte on his shoulders, while Dark Cupid was flying overhead, and the Mime was walking down the streets. They headed towards the direction the other Akumas were going. Chat Noir remained out of sight.

He worried though, and he called up his Uncle from the phone. "Uncle Greg, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine kid. I knew the Chat destroyed on tv could not be real. The fake Chat was way over the top. More than you are." Greg said over the phone. A crashing sound was heard. "Those damn bugs are swarming the apartment, though."

"Don't you have problems with the Akumas?" Chat asked.

"No worries!" Greg said as he impaled a Moth Drone on a spear. That thing was a gift from an African tribe leader he befriended during his time there. "I picked up a few tricks while I was abroad." He span the spear around over his head and then swiped at a bunch of Moth Drones with it, knocking them down. "The East isn't the only place where you learn a bit of combat skills.

"Stay safe, I have a few Akumas to beat. And whatever you do, don't give in." Chat warned.

"No problems. Hawkmoth couldn't control me last time. He will not be able to now. And if you see Ol' Gabe, give him a kick in the butt for me!" Greg said as he elbowed a Moth Drone whom tried to sneak up on him and then punched it in the face.

"I will." Chat said as he snuck off, trying not to attract any Akuma's attention until he could regroup with the rest.

"Habibi? Is that you?" that was the relieved voice of Nino's mother, whom held her youngest son Chris close to her, her mother's presence and comfort suppressing any fear.

"It's me, mom!" Carapace, under the guise of his civilian self said. "Me and my buds are all hiding out, the butterflies didn't get to us. How about you and Chris."

"We hid in the basement, we barricaded the door. I don't know if it will help, but we keep a low profile. Just...be careful, Nino." Nina Lahiffe, Nino's mother said.

"I am, Mom." It felt like a lie. But she could not know he was a hero. "You look after Chris, we'll wait until the heroes fix things and everything will be fine. I promise."

"Love you, habibi." Nina said.

"Love you, mom!" Nino said as he hung up. He steeled himself. His mother and brother were ok for now. But for them to be truly safe, he had to keep up the work. Hawkmoth will not win today.

Queen Bee swung around on her trompo. She didn't think of it, but when they spread out, she found herself swinging by the Seine. She saw the Couffaine House Bout there. Juleka came running down, Anarka and Luka meeting her and hugging her tightly. She felt a sense of relief as to see them safe. It didn't last long a she saw a smaller swarm of Akumas heading their way. "Oh no you won't!" she growled as she jumped down, stood in between them and the Akumas. "Stop!" she shouted and raised her hands, her limited compulsion power freezing them mid-air.

"Queen Bee!" Luka said in delight.

"You get somewhere safe. My compulsion won't hold them. Run!" Queen Bee said.

As if on cue, a limo rushed beside them and stopped. The door was opened and André Bourgeois greeted them. "Get in! Jean will drive us somewhere safe." The Couffaines wasted no time getting in. André took a look at Queen Bee. "Queen Bee, have you seen my little girl?"

"She is safe. She and her friends found a good hiding spot so they didn't get akumatized. They are waiting until it is safe to come out. You should do the same." She said. As she held the compulsion as long as she could she took a good glance at her father, her boyfriend and the other Couffaines, whom have become family in her heart as well.

André nodded. He trusted Queen Bee's word. "Jean, pedal to the medal!" he said.

"I always wanted to do zhis!" Jean said, as the butler/driver sped off with the limo, getting its occupants out of harms way. Queen Bee sighed in relief as she dropped the compulsion, swatted the butterflies out of the air and into the water, where they were useless, before speeding off, looking for more people to protect.

Ladybug's lungs burned as she jumped across rooftops, saving people, capturing butterflies left and right. She now was on a quieter spot and used her yoyo to call her parents, under her civilian guise. "Mom, Dad?"

"Marinette, sweetheart? Thank god you are all right." Sabine's voice said, sounding relieved.

"Mom, Dad, are you safe?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing to worry, pumpkin. We're at Master Fu's. He came to us and brought us to his shop for protection." Tom's voice sounded from the other side.

"Oh, the kind old man from that little Chinese shop? Good thing he was there, right?" Ladybug said nervously.

"It's ok, Marinette. You don't have to hide it." Sabine's soothing voice said.

Ladybug blinked. "What?"

"We told you we are proud of you. We meant it. You are a chip of the old blocks." Tom said. "If you need help, don't hesitate to count on your friends or come to Fu for reinforcements."

Ladybug realized at that moment: they knew. "We'll talk about this later. I have a job to do now."

"We know sweetheart. We would ask you to be careful but...We know you can do it." Sabine said.

"We love you, pumpkin." Tom added.

"I love you too." Ladybug said. "Don't worry, me and my friends, we will fix this." she said. She hung up her yoyo and continued on. She would think about the implications later. But she had to keep her focus now, and that focus was directed at saving the day. Talk and freaking out comes later.

From the shadows an Akuma looked at Ladybug. A holographic mask was over his head. "Keep an eye on her, my little spy. She will lead us right to the guardian." Hawkmoth's voice sounded in its head.

Outside Saint Renée's, the normally composed and disciplined school was in a panic, doing their best to evacuate or hide their students, but two of them were not hiding out. They were in fact in the open, on the roof. Sarah Benoît looked at the sky in anticipation, Noel sitting down behind her. "You are not asking why I am here?" Sarah asked.

"Probably the same as me. Looking for a way out. In the best possible way." Noel added.

"Never thought that there'd be a day I'd relate to you, Noel Legrand." Sarah said. "I hate your guts, but you have some respect."

"I can live with that. Now, what is taking those insects so long?" Noel sighed. However, some specks on the horizon became visible. "There they are!"

Sarah grinned maniacally. "Yes...come to me. Give me that rush again...make me feel alive again!" she said as she pulled out her holy cross necklace she was required to wear, and catch an Akuma in it. As she became engulfed in dark energy she laughed maniacally as she turned into Seraphina, the glass stained angel Akuma. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Noel didn't scream out, but he also smirked as the Akuma entered a badge on his outfit and he turned into the brawny Minotaur Akuma Minoscorn again. "I have found true freedom again. I have the power, and no one, not my parents, no teacher and no hero will tell me what to do now!"

Both Akumas jumped from the roof, into the courtyard, scaring the students and staff as they ran around panicking like beheaded chickens. The increased fear would only make them more vulnerable for the Akumas.

Ladybug jumped across rooftops on her way to Master Fu. It was odd, she hadn't bumped into anyone, Akuma or civilian, since her last call. She felt suspicious. Her honed hero instincts told her something was fishy. She was startled as she heard a thud beside her and turned around. She was relieved it was Chat Noir. "Chat, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Milady, didn't mean to startle you." Chat said with a catty smirk. It somehow seemed cattier then usual. "So bugaboo, you got a plan?" he said as he twirled his baton a bit and pointed it at her.

Something about Chat seemed...off. She couldn't tell what it was. But ever since she and her Kitty got together, she always was more aware of the subtle things. They got a sort well-honed sixth sense when it came to one another. So she had to make sure. "Yeah, I'm going to ask the Guardian for help. We need to get more Miraculous from her. I think the Capricorn would do nicely, wouldn't you think, Kitty?"

"Nothing to worry, Milady, if she realizes how dire it is, she will allow you to get what you need." Chat said. The next thing the black cat knew, he was sent flying when Ladybug delivered a powerful roundhouse kick. "Bugaboo, what has gotten into you?"

"You are a fraud! Chat would know the Guardian is not a 'she' or has a Capricorn Miraculous." Ladybug said. "Besides, I know my Kitty. You may got his voice and movements down to a degree, I can spot tiny things from a mile away."

'Chat' let out a frustrated sigh. He now spoke in a different voice as he said: "Well, I guess its time for plan B!" Copycat snarled as he rushed at her. He trusted the baton forward at her, but she sidestepped, grabbed his wrist and broke the baton with her elbow. this surprised Copycat, before he got a punch to the jaw, staggering back. He rushed again, but a yoyo to the head stopped him in his tracks. "No! I should be as strong as Chat Noir! I should be able to match you!"

"You are as strong as Chat, or as strong as him at the time of your first run. But since we last faced you, all of us have grown a lot stronger." Ladybug said.

Copycat became angry with frustration, as he raised his clawed hand. "Cataclysm!" he said as he rushed forward, the dark power glowing on his ringed hand. Ladybug sidestepped, grabbed his wrist and turned the destructive power towards the bell around his neck. It rusted and fell apart, the Akuma coming out.

"No more evildoing for you little Akuma!" she said as she snagged it in her yoyo and purified it. "Bye, bye little butterfly." she said as she let the now white butterfly go.

Copycat turned back into Theo Barbot. The young man shook his head and looked around in confusion, until he saw Ladybug. " It's really you? The real Ladybug?"

"Of course." Ladybug confirmed.

"We all saw you akumatized! You destroyed your fellow heroes, inlcuding Chat Noir. You took his Miraculous to Hawk Moth. It was..." Theo rambled.

"An illusion. Hawkmoth created a second, bitchier Volpina." Ladybug explained.

Theo grabbed his phone. "I'll notify everyone I know, and ask them to pass on the message. I'm going to tell the world not to lose hope because the real heroes of Paris are still going strong."

" It is Heroes Day, after all. And I wouldn't miss it for the world. And neither would my friends." Ladybug assured him as she continued onward.

Hawkmoth Incarnate was angry as he felt one of his Champion's connections fade. "Copycat! Why have I lost contact with you? Ladybug must've found you out, but there's no way she'll be able to figure out what I have in store for her next." he said. It was only one Champion. No way they could handle them all. He could still salvage it. He has come too far to give up now.

Ladybug had turned back to Marinette and arrived at Fu's place. The old man opened the door. " I always knew that one day Hawk Moth would realize just how powerful he could be. That day has come, Marinette. Come in, we have work to do."

She followed Fu to the living room, where she found her parents working on some dishes? On closer inspection, she saw that the foods were multi-colored. Oh, these were the kwami power-ups. They were running out after all. But that comes later, the fact her parents were here.

"Marinette!" They shouted in glee as they dropped what they were doing and tackled their daughter into a hug. Marinette couldn't help to hug back.

"We're glad you are okay." Sabine said. "With all those Akumas out there."

"Since I'm pretty sure you know, I'm sorry to say, I have to go back in."

"We understand. But we'd be happy to know you will have plenty of backup." Tom said.

"How much did Fu tell you?" Marinette wondered.

"Not much more we didn't already know." Sabine said with a teasing smile.

"Ok, we will need a long talk after this. But not now." Marinette said as she turned to Master Fu, whom had already pulled out the Miracle Box, the drawers all opening up to show the Miraculouses.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick allies you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculouses back from them and return it to me."

Marinette looked over all of the magical jewels. Tikki flew out, and spoke to Marinette. Marinette noted neither Tom or Sabine seemed surprised by her kwami's appearance. "Take them all, Marinette! There need to be as many of us as possible."

"But a lot of the candidates I had in mind are Akumatized. There aren't enough wielders for all of them." Marinette said.

"I'm sure you will be able to purify enough of them to allow them to wield them. If Paris falls, the Miraculouses will not be safe either way. So its best they are put to use so Hawkmoth has to fight to get them instead of waiting for him to come." Master Fu said.

Marinette thought this over. This was a doomsday scenario if she ever saw one, it was all or nothing. "I understand." Marinette said. "Let's build an army."

Fu quickly put the Miraculous in a bunch of smaller boxes. "Don't forget to count on our friends, Marinette. United you stand, divided you fall. And it may seem you are at a disadvantage, but a wise man once said 'Ten men wisely led will beat a hundred without a head.'"

"I understand. It's not about the numbers, its how these numbers work together." Marinette said as she took the Miraculouses. She pecked both her parents on the cheeks. "I will put everything right, I promise."

"I promise I will look over her." Tikki assured Tom and Sabine.

"We know, Tikki." Sabine said. "You always did."

Tikki smiled at them as Marinette muttered: "Ok, that is something else that needs to be addressed later. But first...Tikki, Spots on!" With that said, Marinette transformed into Ladybug once again. She gave her parents and Fu one last glance. They gave a nod that seemed to say it all as she then left the scene, ready to gather her allies.

"You think we should have taken a Miraculous and join her?" Tom asked.

"I wanted to, I really do. But our time as heroes is in the past. Things have also changed. The way we were heroes was different." Sabine said.

"It is true. It is up to this new generation, a generation with the most potent users I've seen in my entire lifetime. If there is a group of people whom can do it, it is this group of remarkable youngsters." Master Fu said. It didn't prevent him from silently praying to the gods to watch over them.

Ladybug regrouped with her teammates, on top of a rooftop. They were looking an akuma army, both old and new, joined by several Moth Drones and other minions like Darkblade's Knights and Pharaoh's mummies, join in the parade. "What's the status?"

"We did our best to control the damage. But there were still a lot of Akumas whom got to transform people into Hawkmoth's champions. We are going to have a hard time." Chat explained.

"Then we have to even the odds." Ladybug said as she opened up her yoyo and pulled out several Miracle Boxes.

"If my math is correctly, these should be all the remaining Miraculouses." Rena said. "We are really going to need them all?"

"Fu said it is best to have the Miraculous put to use fighting rather then wait for Hawkmoth to come after them. In this case, the best defense is a good offense. We have to pick out some people whom would work greatly with a Miraculous, even purify a few candidates if we need to." Ladybug explained.

"Well, this is going to the final stand. Can't get more final then this." Queen Bee said as she was handed a few boxes.

Pipistrello was surprised to be handed another Miraculous, and that she got to pick wielders. "I wish we had more time."

"We all did. Just that I'd let you know, no matter how this turns out, know that you are all the best friends I could ever ask for. And the greatest heroes I could have to have my back. Hawkmoth can think he can freely destroy or control everything. But this is something that cannot be snuffed out, it cannot be broken, it cannot be destroyed." Ladybug said.

"We feel the same. Always by your side, my bestie." Rena Rouge said.

"No matter if this is going to be the end of my run or not...It will have been a good one. I started of bad, but it got great near the end." Queen Bee said.

"I have gained so much things I thought I'd never get, things I thought lost to me. I won't let Hawkmoth take that away from me." Pipistrello said.

"Hawkmoth won't know what him him!" Carapace added.

Chat took Ladybug's hand. "Forever at your side, Milady." he gave a soft, hopeful smile. "One more for the road?" he asked. Ladybug smiled back and gave a passionate kiss to Chat. Rena Rouge and Carapace did the same. Queen Bee reminded herself to do the same to her boyfriend later. Pipistrello reminded herself to find a boyfriend or girlfriend (she didn't have a label for herself yet) later on.

Once the couples among the team broke apart, they all held out their fists in a six-way fist pound. "Miraculous Forever!" they said. They then spread out to gather their allies, and then regroup for the final battle.

Hawkmoth Incarnate was now standing on the Eiffel Tower. His army of Akuma and minions gathered below him, looking up. Prime Queen launched one of her drones to that Hawkmoth could do his big speech. "Heroes of Paris, behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Hawkmoth Incarnate!"

This confirmed for several people their heroes were still alive and they were able to do something about it. One of these people was Nora Césaire. "Ha, I told you so! If that fly-weight is talking to them, it means that the heroes are still around, and on the good guys’ side.

"Yay! Ladybug! Ladybug!" Ella and Etta cheered.

Hawkmoth continued his speech: "You can try to hide, but I will eventually find you. Either you will give me your Miraculous and you can be spared a lot of pain and suffering. Or my Akuma army will beat you and pry the Miraculouses from your bodies. Or heck, maybe you will even submit to me, become my Champions. But it means that I will be in control either way. While I would be satisfied being handed my prize, know I will take great delight to crush you if you fight back. No matter how you slice it, it will be your final days, Miraculous Team!" Hawkmoth Incarnate said as he laughed evilly, completely convinced of his inevitable victory.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes day special continues, with mass akumatizations. 
> 
> There were some things I knew I wanted to include going in. There were also some things I don't plan for, but the story leads its own life and drags me along. I just thought about the main five plus Pipistrello going in.
> 
> But I then remember that unlike in the show these versions of the characters actually have development and brains. So getting more wielders would be helpful. And since this is a season finale, why not go all out? You already can have a few good guesses about some potential wielders. 
> 
> Bringing back existing Akumas plus some of my own. And for reasons that Sabrina is in the know, instead of Vanisher I used Copycat as the Akuma whom tries to spy on Ladybug instead.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy this and taht this finale is shaping up. Because I really am going to need to bring my A-game to make this one satisfying.


	64. Heroes Day Part IV

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART IV

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Thank you for joining us for this very special program. You will have the chance to witness the victory of our great leader, Hawkmoth Incarnate!" Prime Queen said in her report.

At the foot of the Eiffel Tower, the Akuma army was chanting for their master. "Hawkmoth! Hawkmoth! Hawkmoth!"

"Today shall be known as... Villains Day!" Prime Queen continued.

Tom and Sabine are seen watching the news broadcast from Master Fu's workshop. Nora, Ella, and Etta are seen watching the new broadcast from the Césaire apartment. Mayor Bourgeois, Butler Jean, and the Couffaines are looking from the hotel, on the most upper and secure floor.

Luka was nervous as he looked at the tv screen. He kept his usual calm facade on, but he was twitchy. His leg jerked as he waited for news. He knew by now of the illusion but he didn't know how the heroes are holding up out there. He sighed as he couldn't stand looking at the tv anymore. He moved into another room to try and calm down.

It were his friends whom were out there, fighting the good fight, against all odds. He was worried sick. For all of them, but most of all for his angel. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, you are holding up?" Juleka asked. She had followed her big brother in the other room.

"I'm...worried. For the heroes, for our friends." Luka admitted. Not mentioning those 'friends' and 'heroes' are one and the same. "Queen Bee said they were hidden but..."

"Hey, they are smart enough to lay low until the heroes fix this. And it seems a bit much now but...they never failed us before and they will not now." Juleka said. "I have faith in them."

"Me too but..." Luka said. But he couldn't tell Juleka that his girlfriend is out there fighting. He couldn't spill that secret. "I feel useless being there while everyone is out there. I'm only human but..."

"Big bro, you always look out for others. For me, for mom, for many others. But there are times there are others whom are looking out." Juleka said. "It's ok to not always feel that strong. I feel weak too. Rose is akumatized too, and I want to go out after her too but I can't. Not like this."

Little Juleka, making sense, sounding so grown up. Oh, where was the time? He really hoped that there would be more time, as when Hawkmoth defeats the heroes, their time was up. He still wanted those moments, for his family. For his friends...for a future with his Angel. He was knocked out of his thought process when someone tapped the window. Both Juleka and Luka turned around to see Queen Bee and Pipistrello by the window.

Luka's face lightened up to see his girlfriend safe and sound for now. Juleka looked just in awe. Luka didn't waste time going for the window and opening it so they can get in. Queen Bee gracefully came in, while Pipistrello fell flat on her face, having tripped after her foot got caught in the windowsill. "Oh my gosh, are you all right?" Juleka asked worried.

"I am currently experiencing the human emotion which is known as pain." Pipistrello said as she picked herself up. "I kind of ruined the entrance and the serious mood we were in."

"Sorry about her, she's...quirky." Queen Bee explained.

"What brings you here An-Queen Bee?" Luka asked, almost slipping up. He had to hold himself back from wrapping his arms around her.

"As you know, Hawkmoth has made an army. And we are vastly outnumbered. So we are gathering allies of our own." Queen Bee said. As much as she wanted this to be a pleasant visit, it was not as she was forced to ask the boy she loved and his sister to do something dangerous.

"Then why come to us?" Juleka asked nervously.

"Don't you get it? You are going to become super-furries like us!" Pipistrello said with a wide smile on her face. Queen Bee facepalmed. "What? That's basically what the Miraculous do, right?"

"Miraculous?" Both Luka and Juleka asked.

Queen Bee sighed as she pulled out a small Miracle Box. "Luka Couffaine, here is the Miraculous of the Snake, which grants the power of Entrancement. I may ask a lot of you, but we need someone to aid us in our time of need. It is up to you to accept, but when you do, you will help us save Paris. If we...Once we succeed, you return the Miraculous to me."

Pipistrello pulled out a Miraculous box as well, from the heart-shaped ruby on her chest. It kind of looked awkward as it almost looked like she was pulling it from her cleavage. She presented the box to Juleka. "Juleka Couffaine. This is the Miraculous of the Tiger, which grants the power of Jungle Fury. I ask for your help if you are willing in this current crisis. After we kick Hawkmoth's butt, please return it to us. And hold it because these don't come with receipt." Up until the end, that was almost serious for her doing.

Luka and Juleka looked at each other. They both nodded. "Hawkmoth attacked my family and my friends. So if I can help you in any way, I will." Luka said. If asked for help by his Angelbee, there would not be a moment's doubt.

"I am a bit doubtful. But my girlfriend is out there, and my brother needs my help. And you have done so much to help Paris, so we want to return the favor." Juleka said.

They both took the boxes and opened it up. Luka's held a silver bracelet, and a sphere of teal light came out, before it formed into a snake-like kwami. "Greetingsssss, I am Sass, and I will be your kwami today."

When Juleka opened hers, it held a panjas bracelet. From it a purple light ball came out, which formed into a tiger kwami. "I'm Roaar. I'm your kwami. Are you ready to go out there and kick butt with me?"

"Wicked." Juleka said with a soft smile.

They two siblings put on the Miraculouses. "Luka, your power is to entrance enemies with music. Juleka, your power includes a powerful sonic roar. However, using these powers once will cause you to time out within five minutes so it must be used wisely."

"This is a lot. It sounds cool but a bit frightening." Juleka said as he voice shook a bit. "I wonder if I wasn't too hasty accepting this...I wonder if I can do this."

"Not all wielders were born warriors." Queen Bee explained. "But me and the others have been considering new teammates for a while, but recent events caused us to speed up our agenda."

"And you wouldn't have been given one if we didn't believe in you. You are a quiet and cute little goth and girl, you would great as a Gothic Loli...pardon me, going of tangent again. Anyhow, behind that quiet girl there is a party animal ready to break out." Pipistrello said.

"There is an inner beast in there, ready to bust out the cage, and ready to inflict pain to those whom threaten its pack and mates. So, open the cage kid."

Luka put a hand on Juleka's shoulder. "I believe in you."

An approving smile is all that Juleka needed. Luka always knew how to calm her with little words. "What do we do to transform."

"Luka, to transform, you say 'Sass, Scales Slither'! To detransform, it is 'Sass, Scales Rest." Sass instructed.

"Juleka, say 'Roaar, Let's hunt' to transform, and 'Roaar, end the hunt' to detransform." Roaar added.

"I'll go first." Luka said as he touched the bracelet with his other hands and took a deep sigh. Queen Bee gave a soft smile and a look that put him at ease. "Sass, Scales Slither!" As he said his transformation phrase, he held his arm horizontally to make snake-like motion with his arm, before holding his arm vertically as Sass entered the bracelet.

The bracelet became teal and instead of the plain look not became serpentine-looking. As soon as Sass completely entered it, the 'eyes' on the bracelet glowed briefly in the same teal light that Sass first appeared in. Luka made a guitar motion with his hands and in a burst of lightning, a lyre appeared in his hands. He started to play it as teal light enveloped his body. He pointed in the air as the light was still on him, and he spins around as the suit starts to form around his body. He waves his hand over his face as in a teal light, his eye mask formed. He made a few snake-like motions with his hands before posing against a background with the snake miraculous symbol.

After the transformation was over, Luka now wears a black, teal, and cyan suit. His suit has a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and has a cyan colored mask around his eyes. His eyes change from aqua to green as does his hair highlights.

Queen Bee didn't miss how slender and muscular the suit made him look. "Woof!" she said before slapping her hands in front of her mouth. Luka chuckled in amusement.

"Easy there, I have a girlfriend." Luka teased Queen Bee, whom blushed a bit.

"I thought you were the Bee Miraculous Wielder, not the Dog." Pipistrello joked. "By the way, great transformation sequence, that was awesome."

"What are you talking about, it was a flash of teal light." Juleka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right, fourth wall thing! Never mind." Pipistrello said, raising her hands in the air. "You best transform too, Future loli!

"Oh, right!" Juleka said. "Er...Roaar, Let's hunt?" she said as Roaar entered the Panjas bracelet. The gemstone in the middle turned purple with a tiger paw, while the rings that extended to form a set of golden claws.

Juleka clawed the air, creating claw marks that glowed and extended into long ribbon-like extensions whom wrapped around Juleka and formed her suit. This came with a second set of claws (though not part of a bracelet) on her other hand. Her usual soft and barely expressive face turned into a feral grin as she let out a tiger-like roar, which distorted the air around her like the heat on a hot summer's day, her eye mask and two tiger-like ears forming and the highlights in her hair turning a different shade of purple, closer to the tiger Miraculous'. She jumps in the air, somersaults and lands, with one clawed hand slamming into the floor. She sharpens her other set of claws and poses with a wicked grin on her face.

As Juleka stood in her hero garb, she admires herself. Her new bodysuit was a shade of purple, with black stripes. Her chest and belly where white, and she had black boots, with soles with a tiger paw print. As she smirked, it seems her canines were bigger and her eyes were now cat-like. A striped tail hung from her waist, moving like an actual tail. "This...feels...awesome!" she said, sounding louder and more outspoken then before. "I can't wait to dig these babies in some Hawkmoth flesh..."

"Easy there, sis." Luka said.

"You two need codenames. Got any ideas?" Queen Bee asked.

"Call me Viperion." Luka said.

"Just Tigresse will do." Juleka added. "So, are we going to do this?"

"We are regrouping with the others once they have found more allies, and then...we attack Hawkmoth." Queen Bee said.

"Then let's move on. If we finish it quickly I can still catch the rerun of Quantic Kids on Channel Z." Pipistrello said. On that note, the four heroes left the hotel, to meet up with the others.

Sabrina was at her home, in her bedroom. But she was alone, on account of her father being Akumatized again. The only thing she could do is sit here and wait. She kept in contact with the Miraculous team. But after her last meeting with Pipistrello she hadn't heard anything from them, either by message or from the news.

However, that soon changed she heard some knocking on her window. She jerked up and was happy to see Ladybug and Chat Noir. She opened the window and let them in. "Guys! You're all right. What was with the silent period? I didn't hear from you in the past hour."

"We were busy making preparations. We are going to bolster our forces before we rush in and fight Hawkmoth." Ladybug explained.

"And we need your help once again." Chat added.

"You know I want to help you guys to the best of my abilities but I'm not sure if any of my skills are going to be good against an entire Akuma army." Sabrina said.

"That's why you have to acquire a few new of your own, then." Ladybug said as she pulled a Miraculous box out of her yoyo's pocketspace. "We had wanted to wait before offering you one but..."

"You want me to be a Miraculous wielder?" Sabrina asked.

"Indeed. We need allies we can trust. You are one of our most trusted. Of course we'd trust you with a Miraculous as well." Chat assured her. "That is if you want to. I know it is one thing to be our Oracle. But it is another thing to be a Batgirl."

"Sabrina Raincomprix, this is the Miraculous of the Dog, with the power of Fetch. If you accept this responsibility, you will help us save the city. Once our mission is over, you return the Miraculous to us." Ladybug said as she held it out.

"Well, I said I would help you guys any way I can. So there is no reason for me not to." Sabrina said as she took the box. She opened it up to find a collar necklace inside. A sphere of brownish orange light came out and formed into a dog kwami. "Oh, you are so cute!" Sabrina said, sounding delighted.

"Hello, I'm Barrk! I'm a kwami! I just met you and I like you! Are we going to play? Are we going to fight? It's a lovely day. Are we going out?" the dog Kwami said, sounding really excitable like a puppy, true to his appearance.

"Your power will include tagging an object or enemy with your Miraculous power, and you will able to always track that person or object down, even if it is to the ends of the Earth. It seems like a good Miraculous since we do not want to let Hawkmoth get away again." Chat explained.

"Well, does that make me a police dog?" Sabrina said. "What is the transformation phrase."

"Say 'Barrk, here boy!' To detransform, say 'Barrk, Sit!" the dog kwami explained.

Sabrina put on the necklace. "Barrk, Here boy!" she said as Barrk entered the necklace. The black collar now sported five orange-brown beads on the front, and at the back of the necklace, the clips that held it in place now became dog head-shaped.

Sabrina tossed out her glasses. She runs her hands through her hair, instantly restyling it, while also forming some dog ears. She waves her hand over her eyes to form a mask. She then reaches out to her lower back, and with a wave of her hand a dog tail appears. She then spins around chasing the new tail as a dog, as she became engulfed in energy as she did. Once the energy died down her costume had formed. A ball appears in her hand. She squats down on all fours and howls before posing in front of a background with the dog Miraculous symbol.

Sabrina tossed her new ball weapon up and down in her hand a few times. She checked out her new brownish orange and white bodysuit. Her upper arms were bare but she had long elbow-length gloves with dog paws on the palms, which were also on the soles of her feet. The new tail attachment wagged and her new ears twitched.

Sabrina started to bounce slightly. "Oh boy! I can't wait to get in action." she sounded way more excited then she normally did. Almost playful. "Shall I bite their arses off?"

"Easy there...girl, what do we call you?" Chat asked.

"Well I already have a codename. No sense wasting it." Sabrina said.

"In that case, let's go Laika. Our team awaits." Ladybug said.

"I suddenly feel so excited going out." Laika said as she followed Ladybug and Chat out.

Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg were hiding out at Nathaniel's home. It was the closest to the scene they had fled from and Marc had warned his parents he was safe. But both had been nervous and locked themselves in Nathaniel's bedroom, waiting for this to blow over. Marc was quiet, in a corner, while Nathaniel was on his bed, sketching furiously to try and take his mind of things. Eventually, his pencil broke, and muttered a curse under his breath as he then tossed the sketchpad and pencil aside, hugging his legs.

Marc looked at his boyfriend, got up, sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him in comfort. "I'm afraid, Marc." Nathaniel admitted.

"I know, me too." Marc responded. "Well, we are every time an Akuma comes around, but this is different."

"Yeah, because there are now a million Akumas." Nathaniel Said. "I'm happy the Miraculous Team are still alive but...will they be able to do it?"

"We just need to have faith in them. They haven't failed before. Heck, the only failure we know was a literal illusion." Marc said. "I know it is frightening. I'm almost scared spitless. But they are still here. WE are still here."

Nathaniel looked pensive for a bit. "So you are still hopeful?"

"You are too, hopeful I mean. You are still here, and you keep working because you know tomorrow is still coming." Marc said as he picked up Nathaniel's sketches.

"I didn't think of it that way." Nathaniel said as he took back his sketchpad. "But what if the worse come to pass?"

"I will have no regrets. Because I got to meet you and be with you." Marc assured him, putting his arm back around Nathaniel.

"In that case, I have no regrets either." Nathaniel said, smiling back at his boyfriend. The sense of impending doom coming from the current crisis hasn't faded, but he felt a little better.

It was then that for the third time in one day, teens' attention were drawn by a pair of superheroes drawing their attention. Marc and Nathaniel went wide-eyed and blinked a bit as they saw Carapace and Rena Rouge outside the window. They looked at each other, back at the window, then each other again, before deciding to open the window.

"What's up, dudes?" Carapace said, greeting them in a friendly mannered. But the two boys, great superhero fans merely stood there, slack-jawed. "Er...you guys ok?"

"I think they have a bit of fanboy syndrome. Please don't tell me I was as bad." Rena Rouge asked.

"Ok, I won't tell." Carapace said, though it was clear both knew the answer to that question. "Now, it may come as big of a shock for you two, but we need your help." The two boys both blinked again.

"So...we need reinforcements to deal with Hawkmoth's army and we have a pair of Miraculouses for you. So, without obligation, can we ask for your help?" Rena Rouge asked.

The two boys stared at each other for a bit before they screamed out in joy (Rena cursed her enhanced hearing). "You hear that, Marc, we are going to be superheroes!"

"I know right? The heroes of Paris ask our help! It's a dream come true. We get to fight supervillains." Marc responded.

"It sounds a bit frightening when you put it like that. Why are we still smiling?" Nathaniel asked.

"I got no idea!" Marc answered.

"Dudes? Focus!" Carapace asked, as the two calmed down and turned their attention to them. "Like I said, you are under no obligation. But we need something to even the odds against Hawkmoth's army. This is as big as it gets. It is succeeding or winning. Are you sure you want to do this? Help us? Because you want to? Not because you feel like you have to?"

"Of course we do. We know it's game over otherwise. We want to do this." Marc assured them.

"The superhero aspect makes it both a bit cooler and scary but...there are a lot of good people out there, both heroes like you and every day heroes like Marinette..." Nathaniel said. "This is their day, and we can't let Hawkmoth ruin that."

"For our friends and family." Marc added.

"In that case..." Nino pulled a Miraculous box out. "Nathaniel Kurtzberg, this is the Miraculous of the Rooster. It grants you the power of Quick Draw. Once the mission is over, you return the Miraculous to us."

Rena Rouge followed by presenting Marc with a similar Fox." Marc Anciel, this is the Miracuous of the Goat. It grants you the power of the Dreamscape. Fulfill your mission and return the Miraculous afterwards to us."

Both took the box. Marc's held a pair of hair clips. A greyish light came out from it as a goat kwami. He stretched and yawned. Even as he spoke he still looked sleepy. "Good morning? Is it morning. Anyhow, I am Ziggy. I am the kwami of Dreams. Oh...I sense a real creative spirit. Something tells me this will go right."

"Nice meeting you Ziggy." Marc said. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

Meanwhile, Nathaniel saw his box held a thumb ring. A fiery reddish orange light came from it as the rooster kwami. It puffed its chest. "I am Orikko. The Kwami of Creativity. They said you are an artist. Perfect. But if we are going to work together, you need to stand tall and proud!"

"y-y-yessir." Nathaniel said a bit nervously.

"I will give you the power to put your enemies to sleep and trap them in a dream world." Ziggy said. "And in the dream world, you can let your imagination run wild."

"And I can allow you to create one item. Like the Lucky Charm, but you have control over what you create. But it is something that you want, and not what you necessarily need. So pick wisely." Orikko added.

"To transform, say my name and then 'Nighttime'. Say my name and 'Wake up' to de-transform." Ziggy explained.

"As for me, say 'Orikko, Sunrise' to transform and 'Orikko, sunset!' to de-transform." Orikko explained as well.

Marc puts the clips in his hair. "Well, here goes. Ziggy, Nighttime!" Ziggy flies into the hairclips, whom go from ordinary looking clips to black, grey edged ram horn shaped hairclips. A rocky mountain-like pillar rises up, and Marc jumps up. As he kicks off a rock to climb higher, boots with a hoof pattern formed around his legs. He kept jumping up like a mountain goat, more of his suit forming with each jump from bottom to top. He became a fast jumping blur of grey light until he landed on top. He reached for one of the goat horn clips, and a panflute appears in his hands, which he placed on his belt. Transformation complete, he poses on the mountaintop, the moon and starry night in the background, with the moon turning into the goat Miraculous symbol.

"Orikko, Sunrise!" Orikko entered the thumb ring, making it look thin, bronze and having a feather symbol on it. He found several feathers fly around him. He snatched one out of the air, which transforms into a quill-shaped dagger in his hand. He then drew in the air, creating outlines of a costume out of light. The drawn clothes then fly towards him, becoming real costume parts as they connect. He flies in the air, in a background where the sun rises, the sun displaying the rooster Miraculous symbol, as Nathaniel crows in a rooster-like fashion.

Marc looked at himself. His outfit became a grey bodysuit. There were traces of white and black accents. The accents were reversed, like one part of the shoulder white on the lift but black on the other ect. The hoof-themed boots stuck out. His blue hair now looked wilder and spikier then before.

Nathaniel's suit was inspired by his Evillustrator/Mightyllustrator outfit. Though it had the brown, red and orange tints associated with the Rooster Miraculouses. He had armored pads on his arms and feet, much like a muai thay boxer. His dagger quill was shrunken and pinned to his beret. There were some feather aesthetics, around the waist much like some short robes.

"When there's trouble..." Nathaniel begun.

"We're there on the double." Marc continued.

"We decreed evil to be banned. So says Kempfhahn..." Nathaniel said, giving a theatrical bow.

"As does Pan!" Marc said as he struck a heroic pose.

"...It's a bit creepy because I know they could not have rehearsed that." Rena Rouge noted.

"So...follow us, our teammates await." Carapace suggested.

"We are going to meet the other heroes and possible so new ones. So cool!" Pan said.

"Is it possible a day can be both the worst and best day ever?" Kempfhahn asked. They dedin't receive an answer as they had to get gong at that point.

A few moments later, the heroes all regrouped, with the new additions now standing besides them. "Glad you all made it back. And for those whom are new o the team. Welcome. Now, I wish I had more time, but desperate times as for desperate means. I had to bring out the remaining Miraculouses. Each of your had been considered as potential candidates long before this event started."

"Really?" Pan asked with wide eyes.

"Each of you have a trait that is admirable. Great empathy..." she said as she looked at Viperion. "Loyalty." she looks at Laika. "Passion." She turnes to Tigresse. "And creativity." Ladybug looked at Pan and Kempfhahn. "First, introduce yourselves, your codenames.

"Viperion."

"Tigresse."

"Laika."

"Kempfhahn."

"Pan."

"You already know whom we are, so I don't think we need any introduction." Chat Noir said. "Now as you know, we don't have a number advantage. Even with the new additions. We also have only so much Miraculouses. So we hope to get a few Akumas de-akumatized and the good people that remain behind join our ranks."

"Our plan is to whittle down their numbers until an opening is created so we can get to Hawkmoth." Ladybug said. "Your powers all have an advantage of sorts. Most of you have powers that can affect multiple enemies at once. Or have something whose usefulness cannot be underestimated."

"We know that we are jumping in. But while we had preferred to give you all training, we had to improvise. Now, the Miraculous gives you some basic fighting skills. It is a bit of battle instinct of previous wielders and the kwamis channeled into you. It becomes more natural and more personalized over time, but the instincts will carry you for now." Queen Bee explained.

"Now, the goal of the fight is not to win against the huge army. Just clear a way to Hawkmoth. He will not let up easily but if we take him out the Akumas are no longer a problem." Rena Rouge continued.

"Luckily Ladydudette has a strategy." Carapace said.

"If there is an Akuma whom makes minions, prioritize taking those out. It prevents people whom have not been akumatized or have been de-akumatized already from becoming a different form of henchmen. Also do not allow any Akuma with a sort of spell or possession power hit you." Ladybug explained.

"Use your power only in time of need. You will de-transform in five minutes once you use it. So use it when there is no other way or when I tell you. Most likely it will be in combination with a potential Lucky Charm, and that's a part of the fight I'll always have to improvise. So keep on your toes and beware for any surprises."

Ladybug bit her lower lip for a bit before she continued. "I won't lie. There is a lot at stake. And we all offered you a chance even though it is dangerous. You took them anyways. I hate asking this of you. That you're hear means that you are just, and willing to all the way for th protection of Paris and your loved ones. No matter how this turns out...It is a honor fighting alongside you guys."

"The honor is all ours, Ladybug. You are an inspiration, you and the other heroes." Kempfhahn said.

"We will stand by you all the way." Pan added.

"Hawkmoth thinks he can just come in, ruin people's lives and walk over them. Boy, we are going to show him how wrong he is." Tigresse snarled.

"Nobody messes with our city, with our loved ones, our friends." Laika barked.

"And it's about time he learns why that is." Viperion finished.

"I think, Milady that we picked ourselves some good allies." Chat noted. "Now, before we head into combat, there may not be another chance to do this." Chat said as he curled his hand into a fist. "Pound it?"

"Pound it!" The eleven heroes said as they put their fists together.

"Tonight we dine in Hell. Or maybe at McDonalds. Kicking Akuma butt always makes me hungry for junkfood." Pipistrello joked.

"Now...we go to war." Ladybug said.

Hawkmoth was still on the Eiffel Tower Tower. He knew the heroes would eventually come for him. They wouldn't resist a chance to stop it for good. Also, they would not be able to ignore such a large amount of Akumas. They would fight and they would lose. " Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous."

"What are the rest of us, chopped liver?" Rena scoffed.

"Penny for your thoughts, milady?" Chat asked.

"It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this. What we've been doing is a desperation move at best." Ladybug said.

" Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are eleven of us this time!" Chat said. "And they're all right at your side."

Ladybug felt emboldened. It was time to draw Hawkmoth's attention. "Hawkmoth! I hope that you enjoyed Volpina's little illusion. Because that is the only way you'll remotely get close to obtaining our Miraculouses."

Chat butted in: "And we've got a better idea! You're gonna give us your Miraculous!"

"You may have an army of akumatized warriors..." Carapace started.

"...but we're a whole team of superheroes!"continued.

"This will be your final day, your final day of villainy and your final day of freedom." Queen Bee said.

"Because while you have an army, they are just peons to you." Tigresse added.

"While the almost-dozen of us...we are here fighting because we want to, and because we fight for the right reasons." Viperion said.

"While you are throwing a tantrum because you didn't get what you want." Laika said.

"Or because you wanted something you don't deserve." Pan continued.

"So let's do this Hawkmoth! Prepare for defeat!" Kempfhahn said.

"By the way, your outfit looks stupid!" Pipistrello said, finishing off with a jab.

Hawkmoth Incarnate just laughed. "You want to fight? So be it! Now, my wicked Akuma army..." he snapped his fingers. "ATTACK!"

The collection of transformed supervillains charged forwards, while the heroes leapt down from the rooftops and charged at the Akuma army in return. And so the battle for ages begins.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of heroes day. Though I wanted to include a fight scene, introducing the heroes and te interactions made this chapter longer then anticipated. Best to cut it off here before it gets too long, as the fight scene next chapter is going to be much more massive this time due to the larger amount of heroes.
> 
> About the new heroes:
> 
> Luka/Viperion now has a different power. Made no sense to have two kwamis with time travel so the Snake's power in this universe is Entrancement.
> 
> Juleka gets the tiger, because it is a popular theory among fans she gets the tiger. I agree. I think of her becoming more outgoing and manic as Tigresse.
> 
> Sabrina was already in the know so she would definately get one. Like many others I see her with the Dog. 
> 
> Marc as the Goat wielder, named after the greek god Pan. I initially had Chevre Gris as a name but the mythology lover in me thought it was an awesome name and it even made me change his weapon to the panflute.
> 
> Nathaniel has a german last name, so his hero name 'Kempfhahn' means 'fighting rooster'. 
> 
> There will be designs made for these heroes, eventually. They will be uploaded or linked when they are done. I just hope you like these introduction to the new hero personas.


	65. Heroes Day Part V

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE 13: HEROES' DAY PART V

"And so it begins. The scarlet army is on its way to crush these pathetic Miraculous holders." Prime Queen's play-by-play sounded when the Akuma army and the Miraculous Heroes charged at one another.

"Cyclone!" Stormy Weather shouted as she summoned just that, a huge cyclone. The twister sucked up some villains, and it was clear that she used her power to give her fellow Akuma some aerial coverage.

"Horus, Give me your wings!" Pharaoh said as his mask shifted into a falcon shape. He flew up, grabbing Princess Fragrance along the way.

"Thunderbolt!" Stormy Weather shouted as she shot a bolt of lightning from her umbrella. However Carapace threw his shield, blocking the thunderbolt in mid-air and deflecting it. Stormy weather avoided being hit by the reflected shot, but she lost concentration, her cyclone dissipating as the other Akumas kept airborne by it fell to the ground.

The Akumas whom fell tried to use their fall to transition into an aerial attack, like Riposte and Prince Charming, whom shot down like a projectile to try and skewer Ladybug and Chat Noir. But the two jumped back.

"What do you say, darling? Shall we turn these two into Mira-kebabs?" Prince Charming asked Riposte.

"With pleasure, my Prince." Riposte answered.

"You can try, but none of you stand a chance against Chat Noir!" Ladybug said. Chat preened at the comment. His bugaboo always had faith in him.

Rogercop and Mime joined Prince Charming and Riposte. The sword wielding Akuma couple charged while Mime followed, miming an invisible object to hit them with while Rogercop fired his wrist blasters. Ladybug spun her yoyo to block the shots. Chat was holding off rapid sword blows from both Prince Charming and Riposte. Prince Charming raised his fist and thorny vines spouted from the ground.

However, a few slashing sounds later, the vines were cut up and among the resulting mulch stood Kempfhahn, holding his quill dagger. "The pen is mightier then the sword. Though this time my pen is a sword!" He shot forward and parried his dagger with Prince Charming's sword while Chat continued fighting against Riposte.

Pharaoh and Princess Fragrance came flying in, as the latter fired her perfume shots at Chat's exposed back, but Carapace came in again to block the shots with his shields. "Give me a boost, turtle boy!" Tigresse said. Carapace held his shield above him, she stood on it and kicked off it in the air until she was high enough. Princess Fragrance fired more perfume shots, but Tigresse twisted her body in mid-air to avoid them, and used the spin to transition into a few claw attacks. The sound of slashing was heard as Pharaoh's necklace and Princess Fragrance's perfume bottle fell apart. Two Akumas flew out, which Ladybug caught, the two turned back into Rose and Jalil, and fell down.

Queen Bee was in time to catch Jalil but Tigresse caught Rose mid-air and landed them safely. Rose looked at her savior, whom gave her a catty smirk. "Who are you? Are you a new hero?" Rose asked.

"I am. Name's Tigresse. But you can call me yours." Juleka said seductively. She then blushed and realized she was not Juleka at the moment and put Rose down quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm new to this and...forget that last part. Get to safety, please."

Rose blushed a bit. "Er...ok. Thank you, Tigresse." she said as she fled the scene. Tigresse shook her head to shake off the embarrassment as she charged back into battle.

"This way!" Queen Bee said as she guided the de-akumatized people away from the fight.

Back to Chat and Carapace, the former was now going up against Mime, blocking his invisible weapon with his baton, while Riposte now went for Carapace but Kempfhahn still was going against Prince Charming. Riposte's latest blow was blocked by Carapace's shield before she grew annoyed and trusted forward. Carpace sidestepped. "Heads up, bro noir!"

Chat sidestepped as Riposte nearly hits Mime, whom was stunned long enough for Carapace to knock his bowler hat of his head. Chat had grabbed Riposte's sword arm, used it to cut the bowler hat in half and release the Akuma before stabbing her sword arm in a nearby bench. Carapace smashed the sword with his shield, releasing the butterfly as well. Two more butterflies caught by Ladybug.

Prince Charming was slashing his sword at Kepfhahn in frustration, but the artist dodged or blocked his blows just fine. An overhead swipe was blogged by his quill, before pushing Prince Charming back, and using the opening to delivering a few blows with his knees and forearms, pushing him back.

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge were dealing with a few Moth Drones and Darkblade Knights. Rena was stabbing a Moth Drone, lifting it overhead and smashing it into a knight, poofing the drone and smashing the armor into pieces, releasing the person inside from the spell. Queen Bee dodged a few sword and dagger swipes, jumped back, landed on her hands. Her wings came out and she did an upside down aerial spin while reaching out her spinning top, knocking down all drones and knights whom came too close.

They saw Prince Charming being beaten back by Kempfhahn. Prince Charming shot off some chomping roses, but Kempfhahn sidestepped, the roses shooting over him. Queen Bee grabbed a few knights to block the roses, whom bit through the armor and shattered it, releasing the people inside the knight armor. The roses fell to the ground, which Rena stepped on to crush them, while Queen Bee shot her trompo forward. It hits the rose on Prince Charming's chest, releasing the Akuma and causing the butterfly to be captured by Ladybug as well.

Ladybug just had captured the last butterfly as she had to avoid an Akuma charging at her. As she jumped aside she found an Akuma whom looks like a mannequin doll with blank yellow eyes and black hair. "I am Cosplay!" the new Akuma said. "Everything I want to be, I can be!" She said as she waved her hands and she was in a sailor Moon outfit. She grabbed her tiara and tossed it like a light disc at Ladybug, whom deflected it with her yo-yo. Cosplay came in and delivered a flying kick, Ladybug blocking with her forearms, being pushed back a bit, but not knocked down.

"Majestia!" Cosplay said as her outfit turned into Majestia. She flew in the air, grabbed a water tower and tossed it at Ladybug. Ladybug jumped up, landed on the flying water tower and walked on it as it was till falling before kicking off and jumping at Cosplay. "Metallina!" she said as she turned into the character from Reece's short film. Her metallic wings stretched as she slashed at Ladybug. Ladybug shot out her yoyo to grab a nearby anchor pointed and pulled herself out of the way of the metallic wings. She retracted just enough to avoid the attack but retracted her yoyo, then in mid-air shot her own yoyo out, at the arm of Cosplay where she found a discolored bit, and smashed it. Cosplay turned into Rosie Sandrina, and Ladybug caught her in mid-air, put her down and grabbed the yo-yo. "That one was new." Ladybug said after advising Rosie to get to safety.

Ladybug didn't have time to reflect for long as a giant rocky arm came for her and she had to jump out of the way, barely avoiding being smashed by Stoneheart. Stoneheart roared. He was not the only giant as Horrificator and Gamer in his giant robot came in as well. "Crud." Ladybug said.

Ladybug found the empty helmet of a Darkblade knight roll at her feet. She turned around to see Pan and Pipistrello. Pan had knocked a Drone to the ground and planted one of his hoofed feet in its stomach, poofing it. Pipistrello had managed to somehow give another Moth Drone a wedgie despite the fact they shouldn't be wearing underpants. "We're with you, Ladybug!" Pan said.

"The Force is with you too!" Pipistrello. "And the power of friendship!" Pipistrello added.

Ladybug smiled. The three heroes rushed in. Gamer's robot blasted lasers while Horrificators spat goop. The three were agile enough to dodge it. Stoneheart brought out his giant rocky arm and again and prepared to smash, but he missed again. Pan landed up his arm, and with his goat-like climbing ability he quickly ran up the arm, and delivered a quick kick to Stoneheart's face. Ladybug grabbed the stumbling Golem's leg with her yo-yo and pulled, making him fall down.

Horrificator became angrier and spat her gloop at a more rapid rate. Pipistrello flew up, being very good at drawing attention. "Hey goopy! Can't hit me!" She voided more goop. She pulled out some fake glasses. "You won't hit anyone with glasses. You can't hit anyone with glasses. You can't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"But I can!" Gamer said as his robot fired more laser shots. Pipistrello's size and agility gave her an advantage, making her harder to hit for the massive enemies. But that doesn't mean the enemy can't get lucky. Luckily Pipistrello wasn't alone. Pan had run up the side of a building and kicked off, whacking the last laser blast from Gamer away...right into Horrificator, whom was digitized and turned into a green virtual floating crystal.

"No!" Stoneheart said angrily as he got up from his nasty fall, staring at Gamer angrily.

"It was an accident." Gamer said.

"I'll show you an accident." Stoneheart said as he punched Gamer's robot hard.

"Hey! You want the goat man, not me!" Gamer noted.

"He's next! No one hurts my sweetheart!" Stoneheart said as he kept pummeling the mech. But Gamer fought back with a series of missiles, blasting Stoneheart in full force.

Ladybug moved to the virtual crystal left in Horrificator's place after the Gamer's blast. She reached inside the crystal, pulled out a button and smashed it. The Akuma came out and was captured, while the crystal turned back into Mylène. "Get somewhere safe. We have those two back to normal in a jiffy." Ladybug assured her.

Stoneheart was blasted by a laser weapon from Gamer's mech and was knocked down. Stoneheart was dazed. "I hope you have cooled down a bit, we have a mission for Hawkmoth to do and..." Gamer said, before his vision was obscured. "What the..."

"Oh...spacey!" the voice of Pipistrello sounded. She was now inside the cockpit of his mech, holding a black spray paint can, the reason he could not see out of his mech's visor anymore.

"How did you get in here?" Gamer asked.

"Through the door, silly!" Pipistrello said. "Now a question from me. What does this button do?"

"Don't touch that!" Gamer said panicky. Too late. With the eagerness of Dee Dee from Dexter's lab she started pushing buttons on the console. The Mech started to make odd, jerking movements, it's head spinning around wildly before it popped off and fell to the ground. Gamer stumbled out dizzy.

"Let's do that again!" Pipistrello said, whom came out, not affected by the wild ride from earlier.

"No!" Gamer said. The dizzy Akuma then toppled over. Pipistrello then grabbed the glasses and broke them, releasing the Akuma. Ladybug swiped it up again, and Max was back to normal. "Glad to see you are ok. But now it's time to take the exit. Stage left!" Pipistrello said as Max ran for it.

Meanwhile, Ladybug approached a downed Stoneheart, whom was still hurt from Gamer's barrage of missiles. There were cracks all over his body, including the fist where the Akuma was. Ladybug slammed her yo-yo real hard in the rocky fist, shattering it and releasing the butterfly. She caught it in her yo-yo, and Stoneheart turned back into Ivan Bruel. Once his head was cleared, he would be sent on his way like the other people whom were de-evilized.

Queen Bee carried Rena Rouge as they were being chased by a Dragon, in reality Fang the crocodile transformed into its current form due to Jagged's Akumatization. In fact Guitar Villain and Frightningale were riding on top of it, throwing fireballs and deadly music notes at them. "Forget Mi-rock-u-lous! Now I sing the tune of Hawk-rock!" Guitar Villain said.

"All they can do is run away, because it will be their final day." Frightningale sang. That was until she was hit in the head by a ball and knocked off Fang's back. The ball bounced back to its owners.

"Laika!" Queen Bee said happily.

"Got your back, Queenie." Laika said.

"So do I, Angelbee." Viperion said as he joined in.

"Tough shit! To me it means more targets to hit!" Frightningale said as she aimed her yoyo at them again. Fang also came flying in, his master still on his back.

"Hey Fang...you see the ball?" Laika said as she raised her weapon. Fang, whom was a dog in a crocodile body (and akumatized into a dragon, talk about animal identity crisis) eyed it. "Go get it boy!" she said as she threw it away.

Fang took a sharp turn and Guitar Villain was knocked off his back. "Not rock 'n roll!" Guitar Villain said as his pet chased the ball like an idiot. "No matter, I Rock and Roll you up even without Fang!"

"Your heartsongs are being tuned out by an awful melody. Let us remind you what the true soul of music is." Viperion said.

"That is so corny." Rena Rouge muttered.

"But he is my 'corny'." Queen Bee quipped.

Minoscorn had Ladybug in his sights, whom was fighting another Akuma. He planned to rush in and crush her as she was distracted as he felt something hit his head. He looked down and saw a ball. He eyed it. "What the..." He then heard some rumbling and nearly wet himself when he saw a dragon flying towards him. "Oh no..." It resulted in Minoscorn being slammed into the ground by the huge dragon, whom gently took the ball into his mouth before flying off, leaving Minoscorn as an imprint on the floor and in hell of a lot of pain. "I hate my life." he muttered.

Frightningale rushed at Viperion. Frightningale did a little dance move which transitioned into a kick. Viperion leaned back, and slid under it on his knees before he delivered a sweep kick, which Frightningale somersaults over and fired a blast from her Microphone. He rolled to the side to dodge. He jumps at her, she leaps back but not far enough to properly aim so instead she opted for close combat, as she did some dance moves whom made up her fighting style. After thrusting her elbow at him, he sidestepped; then slammed his harp over her head, trapping her. He then swung his legs around the arm holding the microphone, Frightningale dropping and being pinned under Viperion as he kicked the mike out of her hand.

"I'll take care of that." Rena said as she stabbed into the mike with her flute, releasing the Akuma and turning her back.

"Oh my, what a day. I am happy the heroes are truly okay. I'm grateful and glad, especially with you, viper-lad." Clara Nightingale said.

"Name's Viperion. Now you best get away from the battlefield, because we still got two dozen Akumas to go." Viperion said.

Guitar Villain lashed with his guitar like a battleaxe. Queen Bee came in swinging with her trompo, which he deflected with his guitar. He then strummed it, unleashing a powerful sonic wave. Queen Bee and Laika were knocked back, rolling over the ground, dazed. "Curse these new sensitive dog ears..." Laika cursed.

Guitar villain shot up, his guitar over his head, ready to bring it down in an axe like manner. But the heroes recovered quickly. They jumped aside as Jagged brought the guitar down. Queen Bee then delivered a spin kick that knocked Guitar Villain on his back. Laika then got on all fours, took Guitar Villain's leg in her mouth and started to drag him along wildly as she sped off. After giving Guitar Villain quite the ride, she tossed him into a wall. As he was dazed, he dropped his guitar. Queen Bee jumped up landed with her foot in the guitar breaking it. It resulted in Guitar Villain being turned back to Jagged Stone.

"Whoa...not feeling rock and roll right now..." Jagged muttered. At that point, a de-transformed Fang came back, the ball of Laika still in his mouth and wagging his tail. "Fang, you are okay."

"Good boy." Laika said as Fang handed back the ball and Laika pets his scaly head. "You best go hide before another butterfly possesses you."

"I will. Thanks Miraculous Heroes." Jagged said as he ran off, Fang following his master. Then Laika and Queen Bee joined the fray again, eating more Moths and Akumas senseless.

Rena Rouge gritted her teeth as she knocked down several drones with her flute. She jumped up and did a spread kick to knock two Moth Drones down. Another swiped with its knife, but Rena disarms it with her flute, before kicking it in the stomach, the Moth Drone doubling over in pain. As another approaches, she jumps over the Drone doubled over in pain to knock back the attacker She then did an overhead jump that landed her heel in the stomach of the down Moth, poofing it.

"Look out!" Pipistrello said as she swooped in and picked up Rena, right before she was grabbed by another Akuma. This Akuma was Timebreaker. "Nearly go yourself Back to the Future'd out of existence."

However, Pipistrello was hit by a shot from something, causing both Rena and Pipistrello to drop on the ground. They looked up to see a cowboy Akuma riding a mechanical bull. He had elements of a classic Western gunslinger, with a blend of mad scientist. "Vincent?" Alya asked.

"The name's Steampunk, ya yellow bellied skunk! And I'm here to claim the price on yer heads! Ready to be riddled with bullet holes, toots?" the Akumatized Vincent Legrand said as he aimed his pistol.

"I'll handle Clint Eastwood. Can you deal with Timebreaker." Rena Rouge asked Pipistrello.

"I HAVE to deal with Timebreaker." Pipistrello said. Both heroes rushed for their respective target.

Rena Rouge started running around, avoiding the shots that were fired from Steampunk's pistol. Thanks to her enhanced agility she could keep it up. But she couldn't get close. She had to think of something. She didn't get the chance as by dodging the bullets she had allowed herself to be open for a charge attack from Bullhead, who rammed into her and knocked her through a building. "Ouch, going to feel that in the morning." she said.

"Ye'll be feeling a lot more...and after that, ya won't feel anything at all." Steampunk said as he took aim. Rena Rouge threw her flute, but it whizzed by Steampunk. "Hah! You missed."

"Wasn't aiming at you." Rena said with a smirk. She had hit a fire hydrant, which started to shoot water at Bullhead. The robotic bull, not liking water, was startled and flailed, knocking his rider off in the process. Rena picked up her flute and rushed at Steampunk. He aimed his gun, but Rena grabbed his wrist, and pushed his arm up, causing him to shoot in the air. She then headbutts him, making him flinch. With a swipe of her flute, she knocked his gun out of his hand and then smashed the gun on the floor, breaking it and releasing the Akuma. One more person turned back to normal.

Pipistrello flew low to the ground, Timebreaker close behind her. A few times Timebreaker got a bit too close for comfort, but Pipistrello was able to make Timebreaker touch a Moth Drone to take the blow for her, thinning out the Akuma horde even more. To Timebreaker's dismay the Moth Drones didn't give her much energy. "You can't run from Timebreaker forever. In the end time catches up to all of us!" Timebreaker said.

"I'm not running from time. I am running from a crazed girl in a pair of skates." Pipistrello said as she threw another Moth in her way, it being erased by Timebreaker. "Try to keep up, Chrono-girl!"

"Oh, I'll not only keep up, I will catch you!" Timebreaker said, Alix' competitive nature breaking through. She increased her speed.

However, this is what Pipistrello wanted. She threw her hammer at Timebreaker. Timebreaker saw it coming, but she went too fast to go around it so it hit her in the face, causing her to fall on her back, and slide across the floor. As she was still dazed Pipistrello grabbed her leg, or in fact her skate, lifting her up from the ground. "Put me down." Timebreaker said, uselessly flailing her arms, unable to touch Pipistrello from her position.

"If you wish." Pipistrello shook her by her skate violently, and Timebreaker felt it slowly becoming undone.

"No, not like this!" Timebreaker said before her foot slipped out and she fell down. Pipistrello acted quickly, rushing to the ground and slamming the skate into the floor, breaking it, then reaching out her arms, and catching Alix Kubdel in her arms. "I...what?"

"You became Timebreaker again. But you're okay now." Pipistrello said. "It was kind of freaky when I saw it happen though. You looked resigned. You gave many people a scare."

"I'm sorry, the nightmares that have been plaguing me. I couldn't stop it. It showed me the butterfly storm...but it didn't show me what would happen afterwards. I..." Alix said.

"It didn't show the outcome. The outcome is, me and my Miraculous homies are going to kick Hawkmoth's ass. I'll even give him a kick for you. Don't be down. You only saw possibilities. But the only possibilities that come true are those you made happen." Pipistrello said. "Now vamoose, and hide. We'll take care of the rest. When this is over, you choose your own possibilities, got it?"

Alix nodded. "Thank you, Pipistrello. Break his kneecaps for me."

"Was already planning it." Pipistrello, putting a hand on Alix's shoulder and putting something in her purse without her noticing. "Be careful out there." With that, Alix left, feeling better then she ever has before. Pipistrello picked up her hammer again and sought out some other evil minion to whack with her hammer.

Hawkmoth was observing from the sidelines. "My army should have them outnumbered. How are they holding up so well." He said, in a furious but soft tone. "My Akuma army is diminishing. Dark Cupid, hit anyone you can with your arrows. We need to replenish our ranks!"

"You got it Hawkmoth!" Dark Cupid said as he loaded several arrows into his bow and took aim.

Meanwhile, with a fling kick from Queen Bee and a well placed throw of Rena's flute, Stormy Weather's umbrella and Rogercop's whistle were broken, turning them back to normal and having the butterflies caught once again. "All right, we are doing great. Keep it up, don't let up." Ladybug said.

However, as she said that, she saw some black projectiles fly into the air, and hitting several bystanders. Aurore, Fred, Jalil and Roger, barely having recovered from being Akumatized, now sported black lips and an angry scowl. More butterflies came in, possessing them through their Heroes Day Badges, turning them back into their Akuma forms.

"Oh come on!" Queen Bee said, exasperated.

"What an incredible twist! Those lousy heroes didn't even see it coming!" Prime Queen commented.

Chat Noir looked up to see Dark Cupid on a rooftop. "Hawkmoth is using Dark Cupid to create the negative emotions he needs."

"Then we take him out first." Ladybug said. "Protect people from the arrows, we can't have them create more Akumas!"

"On it!" Queen Bee said as she flew up.

Dark Cupid was now taking aim at a fleeing Kagami. His arrow left the bow, but Lysander jumped in the way. "Kagami, look out!" he took the arrow, his lips turning black.

"Lysander!" Kagami said worried.

"I feel...hate...Run! Before it's too late...they'll save me again." Lysander said, trying to fight the spell, but an Akuma came to him, entered his glasses and he became Prince Charming again. "Come back to me, my darling!" he growled.

Kagami didn't stick around. She made a run for it, lest she give the heroes another enemy to fight. Prince Charming raised his fist to try and summon his vines, but his path was blocked by Kempfhahn, whom caught the blow with his dagger. "Run!" the rooster hero said. Didn't have to tell Kagami twice.

As Dark Cupid was firing away his arrows, Queen Bee rushed at him. She spins her top in front of her to deflect any arrow aimed at her. She counted on the others to protect the people down below. However, she found her path obscured by a swarm of pigeons. "Not you..."

"Roo! Roo! Face the wrath of my feathered friends!" Mr. Pigeon says.

Ladybug saw there was trouble. "Time to use your new abilities. Kempfhahn, create something the pigeons won't be able to resist."

"I got it!" Kempfhahn said. "Quick Draw!" his quill glowed, and he drew something in the air, drawing lines made of solid orange light appeared in the air. With his power, upon the completion of the drawing it became very real. He had drawn a giant piece of warm, heavenly-smelling bread.

The pigeons picked up on the smell and rushed at it, leaving Mr. Pigeon suspended in the air. "Uh-oh..." he then fell down like a brick. It allowed Queen Bee to advance.

However, there was a big roadblock. Literally, because the last giant Akumas Gorizilla, Bombanana, Gigantitan and Glaciator stood in the way. "Tigress, we need raw power to get rid of them." Chat suggested as he was fighting off Mime again.

Tigress smirked. She rushed at the giants, took a deep breath and shouted: "Jungle Fury! RAWR!" A loud, sonic tiger voice filled the air, ripping into the giant Akumas. They tried to hold on, but soon found themselves being flung back and knocked onto a neat pile.

With those out of the way, Queen Bee could still continue onward. However, she was still facing aerial obstacles. A a re-akumatized Guitar Villain riding Fang dragon rose up. "Viperion, can use your power of Entrancement about now!"

"No problem Angelbee. There is no beast that cannot be tamed by music!" Viperion answered as he readied his lyre. "Entrancement!" His eyes glowed, becoming more snake like as his instrument crackled with energy. He started to play one of Jagged's songs on his lyre.

Guitar Vilain's eyes lit up. "Must...obey Hawkmoth...But...This is one of my favs!" Guitar Villain said as he played his guitar, not to attack, but to perform a guitar duet with Viperion. Fang, loving his master's songs, was also easily placated by the music.

Queen Bee was nearly there. Now Frozer, unfortunately skated through the air, creating ice ramps and firing deadly icicles. "No worries, I got your back, Queen Bee!" Pan said as he easily climbed towards a nearby rooftop. He put his panflute to his lips. "Dreamscape!" His panflute glowed as magical sand flew from it and hit Frozer dead inthe face.

Frozer looked dreamy, the sands causing him to dream him as a world skating champion, being praised and cheered on by his fans.

Queen Bee was nearly there. However, Seraphina and Animan in the form of a giant eagle swooped in. "Oh no you won't! Do you know how long I've waited for this! I am having way too much fun. You will not ruin this for me!" Seraphina said as she lashed madly with her sword.

"Oh yes we will!" Pipistrello said, carrying Laika.

Laika was thrown at Animan, landing in his neck and pulling at his feathers. He squawked in pain as he had trouble flying straight. "Go on, we got him!" Laika said. Her power, Fetch was only usable for tracking so she was physically holding back the enemy.

Pipistrello grabbed Seraphina from behind. "Go! Now!" she said to Queen Bee.

Queen Bee didn't waste her chance. She shot at Dark Cupid, whom now looked pale. He started loading his bow with arrows rapidly and fired, but Queen Bee pushed on, spinning her top in front of her to protect herself and push on. She tackled Dark Cupid, the two crashing in a rooftop and a dust cloud was kicked up. When the dust cleared, we saw Queen Bee, carrying Kim and throwing a broken badge to the ground from which an Akuma emerged.

Queen Bee safely brought Kim to the ground, and let Kim run towards the others whom avoided being re-akumatized, that group now consisting of Kim, Max, Alix, Kagami, Rose, Ivan and Mylène.

However, Akumas were approaching from all sides, joined by Moth Drones, Akuma butterflies s that hadn't possessed someone yet and any minion the Akumas may create. The heroes made a circle around the people to protect them. Hawkmoth was pissed earlier, but he felt more confident. He knew the heroes couldn't keep fighting forever, and eventually they would be tired out or overwhelmed. "Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. And even if you could, you would not leave those young people at my mercy. You lose. I guess nice guys do finish last."

"Not for long. Kitty?" Ladybug asked.

"Everyone hold on tight! Cataclysm!" Chat said as he raised his hand, charged it with destructive energy and punched the ground. It broke the floor beneath them and created a black dust cloud. Once it had settled, the heroes were gone.

"No! I was so close!" Hawkmoth growled. "Scour every inch of Paris, even if you have to tear it to the ground brick by brick. Don't lose them! They can't be allowed to regroup!" Hawkmoth said as the Akumas saluted and spread out. Though thanks to Dark Cupid he got most of his lost Akuma Champions back, it was at the cost of Dark Cupid himself. Now it would be much more difficult to replenish his Akuma army. Though not impossible. He had come so far...it wasn't over yet.

In the sewers, the heroes had managed to hide with the people they saved from Akumatization. "I hadn't counted on Dark Cupid helping with akumatization. I had hoped to save more people, but we still made a blow to Hawkmoth." Ladybug said.

"I feel awful." Kim said.

"Not your fault big guy." Chat assured him. He looked at his ring. "Me and the others whom have used their powers, best recharge. The others stay with Ladybug for a bit. He turned around a corner, and so did the other new heroes (down a different passageway). But Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Pipistrello remained behind.

"What's the status?" Ladybug asked.

"It seems the Akumas are going wild. They no longer are merely scouting. They are tearing down the city. Hawkmoth is ready to destroy everything to get the Miraculouses." Rena Rouge said as she checked the net with her flute.

"Are we going to die?" Rose asked, clearly afraid.

"No we are not! We were temporarily driven back. But not because we were losing. We needed to fall back to bolster our forces. I wish I could have saved more people, but I saved you guys, and you are what I need for the next step of taking Paris back." Ladybug said as she opened up her yoyo. She took out several Miraculous Boxes.

"We're back!" Chat said as he came running from around the corner. "Plagg got his Camembert so we're ready for round two." The other heroes soon followed, having fed their kwamis too.

"I wish I could have given this to you guys separately, but at the moment we are pressed for time so..." Ladybug said as he handed each for them one of the boxes.

"Are these..." Alix asked she didn't finish her sentence, but everyone knew what she wanted to ask.

"Your Miraculouses. Max Kanté, Kim Le Chien, Alix Kubdel, Kagami Tsurugi, Rose Lavillant, Ivan Bruel and Mylène Harpel...I ask for your help. I ask you to become heroes." Ladybug said.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the new heroes are introduced, let's throw them into the action. Quick reminder;
> 
> Pan: Marc Anciel, Goat Miraculous
> 
> Kempfhahn: Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rooster Miraculous
> 
> Tigresse: Juleka Couffaine, Tiger Miraculous
> 
> Laika: Sabrina Raincomprix, Dog Miraculous
> 
> Viperion: Luka COuffaine, Snake Miraculous
> 
> The heroes both failed and didn't fail. The didn't make as big a dent but they got the ones they wanted to pass the Miraculous to de-akumatized and ready to join the fight. But will it be enough?
> 
> And yes, Cosplay and Steampunk are Akumas I considered but ultimately scrapped from the fanfic, but the Heroes Day gathering will allow to introduce a few new Akumas among the army, even if only for a moment. 
> 
> And since Chloé's identity as Queen Bee is not compromised, Hawkmoth didn't take that in account for his plans, not leading to her becoming Queen Wasp again. Carapace and Rena didn't get akumatized here either because...well, I don't know why I left it out. I think the story was flowing fine as it is. And maybe because they are not as inexperienced and have better techniques and teamwork to counter Dark Cupid? 
> 
> Next time, the heroes strike back, this time with all Miraculous in use. Will it be enough?


	66. Heroes Day part VI

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART VI

"I am asking for your help. I ask you to become heroes." Ladybug said as she had handed the newcomers the Miraculous boxes. "We have been gathering allies, but we are not enough yet. You are the final wielders."

The seven youths looked at the boxes and at the heroes. "Hawkmoth is now tearing the city apart, destroying everything in its way. Not only hurting people we care about, but also manipulating people we care about." Kim said. "I will not let that happen. I'm in."

"Before I dreamed of things...things horrible." Alix said. "But now, I feel like I can change things. I am fighting too."

"Judging the odds...No, I'm not counting the odds this time." Max said as he straightened his glasses. "This time I go with my gut. It says stand up for freedom, for what you believe in, and follow the Miraculous heroes."

Ivan and Mylène stood next to each other, they held hands they gave each other an intense look and nodded. They turned to the heroes and said: "We stand together."

"I swear by my honor, by my sword, I will not forgive Hawkmoth. I stand with you!" Kagami said raising her sword (she always carried it around with her for some reason).

Rose looked a bit nervous. "I...I want to help but...I..."

Tigresse moved over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it."

Rose didn't know why, but something about the tiger heroine's voice assured her. Like everything would be right. Rose's look shifted into one of determination (she looked adorable even when she tried to look serious). "I can do it. I will do it."

The heroes smiled. "Thank you. No matter what happens next, it will have been an honor to fight beside you."

"The honor is ours." Kim said.

Chat stepped in. "Kim Le Chien, you have the Miraculous of the Monkey, channeling the power of Jubilation. Use its power well."

Next, Rena rouge spoke up. "Max Kanté, you hold the Miraculous of the Horse. It bestows great speed upon you. . We know it to be in good hands with you."

Carapace followed up: "Kagami Tsurugi, you are given the Miraculous of the Dragon, allowing you to bend the elements to your will. For a proud little warrior woman like you, it should work splendidly."

Queen Bee continued: "Rose Lavillant. You are given the Miraculous of the Pig. It gives you the power of Consumption. Use it well."

Finally, Pipistrello turned to Alix: "Alix Kubdel. You are given the Miraculous of the Rabbit. With Burrow, time and space are yours to bend to your will. Use it to change the fate's designs."

The future heroes nodded. One by one they started to open their boxes. Kim was first, and saw a headband in his box. Out of it flew a brownish orange light that formed into a monkey kwami. "Awww! A flying monkey plushie! " Kim noted.

" I'm no plushie! My name's Xuppu, you nitwit!" the monkey kwami introduced itself. It then blew a raspberry.

"My name's not nitwit! My name's Kim!" he said as he and Xuppu started to make faces at each other.

Queen Bee looked on unimpressed. "I wonder if this was a good idea."

"At least they are made for each other." Chat said.

"Just say 'Showtime' already!" Xuppu said, finally fed up with making faces.

"Xuppu! Showtime!" Kim said as he put on the circlet. Xuppu flew in as it turned a pure golden. Kim hunched over in a monkey-like position and punched the ground with his fists, as transformation light crawled up his arms, then his face and legs, forming the suit. He jumps up and makes somersaults in the air, before landing and a rope-like tail belt, reminiscent of a monkey tail formed form his lower back. His weapon, a battle staff, manifests and he catches it, spins it around in his hand, whacks the ground once and puts it on the ground, balancing on it and hanging off it like a monkey on a branch. He poses in front of a monkey Miraculous symbol in the background.

Kim now wears a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head, with the exception of his eyes, mouth and nose, ears, and hair. His hair had become one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire. Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, in shades of various browns, with golden accents. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. "Roi Singe is ready to play!" he proclaimed.

Max opened his box to reveal a pair of glasses, rounder then what he had. From it, a horse-like kwami appeared in a light blue light. "I am Kaalki, Kwami of Transportation, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

Max blinked at the sight of the Kwami. "Uh, hello! My name's Max."

"Are you glorious and famous?" Kaalki asked.

"I have invented an artificial intelligence at a young age, aspire to become one of the greatest scientists in history and I am presented with you, am I? So I'll be a well known hero soon." Max said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

Kaalki let out a whinny-like laugh. "Oh, ambitious, clever and gutsy. You are a good one, all right. Say 'Kaalki, full gallop!' whenever you are ready."

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!" Max said, replacing his glasses with the Miraculous glasses. Kaalki entered them, turning the glasses black, like sunglasses with five light blue dots in the corner of the right lens. The transformation started from Max's right arm to his left, as he did a sort of wave-like motion with them, rather as if he was dancing rather then transforming. His hair glowed and formed itself in a series of dreadlocks tied in a ponytail. The rest of his transformation began at its feet and ran up to the rest of his body, and his horseshoe weapon forming on his back.

Max did a series of dance moves combining the 'robot' with a few horse-like poses, as several digital outlines came together in the background to form the Horse Miraculous Symbol as he did his final pose in front of it.

Max stood there in his hero form. He has a full body dark brown outfit with the Horse Miraculous weapon on his back. He has two spikes that appear to come from the shoes which resemble the wings the Greek god Hermes has on his helmet. Max studied himself. "Let's see, horse theme, great speed, wing-like ppendages on my feet. Logically, if I apply the Greek mythology theme...you can call me Pegasus."

Next, Ivan and Mylène opened their boxes. Ivan's held a nose ring, while Mylène's was a pendant. A flash navy blue and a flash of pastel pink, and we saw an ox and mouse kwami appear. The ox eyed them and said to the mouse. "Oh, I can see it right away, Mullo! These two got 'it'."

"I'm with ya, Stompp." the mouse kwami answered. "A perfect pair to lend our powers to. Oh, where are my manners? Mullo, kwami of Multiplication."

"Stompp, Kwami of Strength." Stompp greeted.

"This is cool. Like our own familiars or something." Ivan said.

"They are adorable." Mylène cooed.

"Aw shucks." Mullo said, blushing, and covering his cheeks.

"Now, we got a crisis at hand. You, big guy. Just say 'Stompp, stampede!' and you'll transform."

"And you, little cupcake, just say 'Mullo, Bare my fangs!'

"Stompp, stampede!"

"Mullo, bare my fangs!"

Stompp entered the bare nose ring Ivan had, turning it dark blue and spiky. Ivan punched his fists together, forming knuckledusters on his hands, and the transformation traveling from there up his arms and to the rest of his body. It formed a cowl around his head, before he seemed to 'pull' horns into existence from the sides of his head. He punches the ground before flexing his arms in a pose in front of the Ox Miraculous symbol in the background.

Mullo entered her plain coin pendant, turning it black with five pink glowing mouse symbols. Mylène held out her hands as a jump rope formed. She used it to perform some jump rope tricks as slowly her suit started to form from the bottom of her feet, crawling up with each jump to the rest of her body. Then the rope wrapped around her waits like a belt, and she pulled up a hood with mouse ears, as a domino mask around he face. She posed in front of a background with the Mouse Miraculous symbol.

Ivan picked up Mylène, putting her on his shoulder, and spinning her around a bit as she giggled. Ivan flexed his free arm and Mylène winked and gave a peace sign with her hand. "Introducing Taurus..." Ivan said.

"...and Petit Souris!" Mylène finished.

Kagami opened her own box, showing a choker inside and a dragon kwami appearing in a ball of reddish light. "Greetings, young lady and good day to you. Fear not, I am Longg, the Dragon Kwami."

"Shinjirarenai..." Kagami muttered.

"Allow me to tell you about the many feats a magic being like myself will help you accomplish once the magic words 'Bring the Storm' have been spoken. You'll be able to defeat any foe in your path with panache, skill, and using the element of your choosing. Wind, water or lightning."

"I shall not fail! Longg, bring the Storm!" Kagami said as Long entered her choker, turning it from a plain red orb to a black one with red accents. Her fencing sword was held out in front of her, turning into the Miraculous weapon. From the hilt the transparent images of three dragones, one made of lightning, one made of water and one made of wind, flew out. The lightning dragon wrapped around her, and in a red lightning bolt her suit formed. The second, of water, wrapped around her, creating the black dragon motif among the red of her suit, while the third came behind, her biting down on her head and fading, forming her mask. Ryuko posed with her sword in front of a Miraculous Dragon symbol in the background.

She switched the dragon blade in a reverse grip as she crouched down, then got up, posed as she ran her hands across the edge of her blades. "Ryuko, kenzan!"

Finally, it was up to Alix, whom was the most nervous about opening her box. When she opened it up, she saw a small hourglass inside, and in a burst of white light, came out a rabbit kwami. "Hello Alix, it is good to see you again. Or in the future it will be good to have seen you again...sorry, past, present and future tend to flow together at times."

"I saw you in my dreams." Alix said.

"I am a kwami of time and space. My influence is felt by future wielders when their time is about to come. And why wouldn't it be? It is in your blood after all." Fluff explained.

Alix pulled out her family heirloom, the pocket watch. "My great-grandpappy's watch. He was far ahead of his time...because he learned from the future?"

"Ah, yes...I remember that. Your ancestor created that after his new powers gave him a new view on the concepts of time." Fluff explained. As Alix held it close to her watch, the watch's clock face melted away, and revealed a storage space inside, with a slot in which the hourglass fit perfectly. Once Alix put it in, the clock face reformed. "Time and space will be at your command. But you are limited due to your young age. After all, time and space is a delicate balance and must be maintained. Yours is one of the most versatile, but one of the most dangerous to master. Are you up for that responsibility?"

"I'll pay any price. For the safety of my loved ones, of my friends!" Alix said determined then ever. She was tired of being down, being plagued by her nightmares. She would not let them come true.

"To invoke my power, say 'Fluff, Clockwise!'"

"Fluff, Clockwise!" Alix held out the watch, which Fluff entered, turning it in a blue and white new form thanks to it holding the true Miraculous inside. Behind Alix a transparent image of an older version of her appears. They were both in sync as they waved a hand over their face to create a blue and white domino mask. They reached out their arm (the older Alix image having a cool tattoo) which crawls over the rest of their bodies from head to tie. Both tucked in their Miraculous in a pocket on the suit, before waving their hands through their hair to gain bunny-like ears.

Both Alixes summon their umbrella. The older Alix fades, while the younger one's eyes glow. She does a few sword-like swipes with the umbrella, before opening it and posing with it against a background with the rabbit Miraculous symbol.

"Bunnix here, right on time!" Alix introduced herself in her new form.

Finally, Rose pulled out an ankle bracelet from her box, and with a dirty pink glow, a pig kwami appeared. "Hiya, I'm Daizzi." it said.

"Oh, you are the cutey-wutiest piggy-wiggy ever!" Rose said as she snagged it from the air and hugged it like a plushie.

"I appreciate the comment, but you are squishing me." Daizzi muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rose said as she let go.

"No worries. I guess you are enthusiastic. Now, just put on my Miraculous and to transform, say 'Daizzi, let's eat!' Also, don't forget to buy me lunch afterwards, I feel like I could eat for real."

"Daizzi, let's eat!" Rose said as Daizzi entered the ankle bracelet. A pool of glowing pink magic formed below her. She dropped down and rolled in it like a pig in the mud, the magic sticking to her and solidifying in a suit. She booped her own nose, a domino mask with a cute little pig nose forming on her face, and ears on top of her head. She raised her hand and a rake formed in her hand. She then posed in front of a background with the pig Miraculous symbol.

"Don't be sad, a villain's match is met, get set and ready to meet Porcelet!" Rose said as she introduced herself.

"Oh, you are all looking so cool!" Rena Rouge gushed.

Tigress licked her lips as she eyed Rose. "Mh...I am craving pork today." She then covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry, thing are always coming out when I don't want them to."

"I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend. She's the only one allowed to take a bite out of me." Rose said back in a flirtatious tone. "Oh my, sorry! I get what you mean, why did I blurt that out?"

"I have an umbrella? What does an umbrella have to do with time? What do rabbits have to do with time?" Bunnix said as she studied her weapon. "I feel like I'm Aurore Boreale or something."

"Check this out." Taurus said as he flexed. "I look great."

Petit Souris pinched his biceps. "Mh...feels good too."

"Hey, now I have superpowers, I may be able to best you this time." Roi Singe said to Bunnix.

"For your info, puddingbrain, I also got powers now!" Bunnix said as she prodded him with her umbrella.

"Fascinating..." Pegasus said as he studied his new getup. "I wonder what material this outfit is made off.

"I know you guys are all excited. But I think we best get a move on, because Hawkmoth is still out there." Ladybug suggested.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" they said as they rubbed the backs of their heads.

On the surface, the Akumas were going wild. At the moment, Glaciator and Frozer were freezing the Arc the Triomphe, so that Gorizilla and Minoscorn could physically tear it down easier. Stormy weather was raining down lightning on several buildings, setting them on fire as Syren used a tidal wave to tear down some more buildings.

"Yes, yes! Tear it all down! Leave nothing behind for them to hide. Just leave a barren wasteland for them to see and cry over!" Hawkmoth ordered them, from his spot on top of the Eiffel Tower said.

"NO MORE, HAWKMOTH!!" Ladybug's voice shouted. The Akumas stopped their rampage as Ladybug and the rest of the core five plus Pipistrello stood on to of a nearby building.

"Ladybug. You and your little friends finally stopped being cowards? Can no longer stand these people from getting hurt? Are you going to attempt another foolish attack? Or are you wising up and have over the Miraculouses?"

"We will do no such thing." Ladybug said.

"No, this time will be the time your reign of terror comes to an end." Chat Noir said.

"You think that it will be different this time? Last time I sent you running with your tail between your legs. You have returned but I did a lot of damage in the mean time. You are going to run away again, let more people be hurt?" Hawkmoth mocked.

"No. We didn't run away. We were setting up events that will lead to your defeat. And no one else will be hurt through your actions." Ladybug said.

"You don't mean that? Whom else is going to get hurt due to your actions? Those items don't belong in the hands of children. I told it on my first day, these people have suffered enough, you just should have handed them to me then and there." Hawkmoth said.

"You know what, you think that it natural that you can get anything you wnat because you deserve it?" Queen bee said. "Believe me, I used to be like that. But what we think we deserve is not what we actually do deserve sometimes. Or we get things we do not deserve after all...but then we become the people whom do deserve it. But that last one didn't happen for you."

"I deserved to have those Miraculouses! I deserve everything that was taken from me. YOu cannot tell me what I do and do not deserve." Hawkmoth growled.

"People don't get to decide what they deserve. They get what they deserve for their own actions." Rena Rouge butted in. "And your actions are unforgivable."

"You have been a major bummer all the way. But the biggest bummer is whatever you do, it is never enough." Carapace said.

"I need this, I want that. In all honestly you are just an overgrown toddler throwing a tantrum, and you actually akumatized a toddler. And guess what, it is still more mature then you!" Pipistrello said.

"So no matter how much times you kick us down." Ladybug said.

"We get back up again." Chat continued.

"Ready to kick your butt!" Carapace said.

"And they're not alone!" the voice of Laika sounded as she and the other twelve Zodiac Miraculous wielders joined in.

"Oh, more kids playing with forces beyond their understanding. That is your plan? Just get more people? You only have so much Miraculouses. I still have an army and you are still outnumbered. I honestly think you just grabbed the first few fools you found and gave them the Miraculouses out of desperation." Hawkmoth chuckled.

"That is where you are wrong." Ladybug said. "these are people we picked because they were heroes before. We just made it official."

"Because today is Heroes' day. People have shown us they can all be heroes." Chat Noir continued. "All the people in Paris showed they had the capability to do so much good."

"We Heroes didn't invented good. We just reminded people. Good people insupred us, allowing us to inspire others in return." Queen Bee added.

"We got Miraculouses sure, but we don't need them to be good people. Or fight for what is right." Carapace said.

"There are many others whom could have been given the Miraculouses but us and they would have stood up to you because deep down they are also heroes." Rena said.

"It is so not your Miraculous that makes you a douche, it is you as a person. You're awful. While there are a lot of not-awful people in Paris." Pipistrello gave her own two cents.

"So with that logic...we are all Miraculous." Ladybug said.

"WE ARE ALL MIRACULOUS!" all the Miraculous wielding heroes said simultaneously.

Their messages were still being broadcast all around Paris. From inside Fu's workshop, the older man and Marinette's parents were watching. Proud of their daughter's speech and the support of their friends, they repeated: "We are all Miraculous."

Inside the hotel, André Bourgeois, Anarka Couffaine and butler Jean, with several other guests watched on, repeating the slogan: "We are all Miraculous!"

While Nina Lahiffe and Chris were hiding out, they still followed the stream on her phone. Mother and son chanted aloud: "We are all Miraculous."

At the Césaire residence, Nora, her boyfriend Theo (able to rejoin her after being deakumatized) and the twins chanted: "We are all Miraculous!"

Greg Cipica clenched his hands into fists as he raised them in air and shouted: "We are all Miraculous!" He then eyed the spear he had used to fight off some Drones earlier and picked it back up, going outside. He saw several other people in the apartment complex leaving, having makeshift weapons on hand.

All around Paris, several others prepared. They would no longer hide in fear. Their heroes had as much faith in them as they had in their heroes. All people around Paris decided that they would stand with their heroes.

"Ugh, you are making me sick. You children with your talk about hope, your rose colored glasses. That is why you are undeserving. Stupid, naive, blind and no vision for the future. Good, evil, there is no such thing. Those are fairy-tales your parents tell you so you behave." Hawkmoth said. "Pathetic."

"Say the man whom has been hiding behind his Akumas while cowering in his mansion or on top of a tower." Queen Bee snarked.

"All the signs of a pussy ass bitch. Coward? Check! Douchebag? Check! Is going to be the Forever Alone Guy? Check, check, check!" Pipistrello said.

Hawkmoth growled. "Oh, I have been going easy on you since I didn't think you were beneath me. After all, you can tell I am more powerful then ever. But if you are insistent on taking me on, then I will get my hands dirty, if only so I can personally rip the Miraculouses from your rotting corpses!" Hawkmoth said as he pulled out his sword from his cane.

"You are welcome to try, Dickmoth!" Rena Rouge said.

"Attack!" Hawkmoth ordered his Akuma army, this time personally leading them.

"For Paris!" Ladybug said as she and the other Miraculous wielders jumped off the rooftops and towards the army.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge were at the front of the charge of course. At first they ran through a horde of footsoldiers which they easily knocked aside. They suddenly saw something jump at them from the corner of their eyes. Rider Brave, with his foot glowing in blue energy wanted to deliver a Rider Kick. however, Bunnix jumped in, Umbrella fully open, to use it as a shield to catch the blow, before pushing the Akuma back. "Go ahead! We knew it was you guys whom have to beat Hawkmoth." Bunnix assured them.

Steeleo charged in before he was hit from above, by Roi Singe, whom had extended his staff, planting it in Steeleo's head and knocking his face into the dirt. Roi Singe jumped in between him and the heroes. "Allow us to take care of the small fries. This is your show!" he said as he gave a salute, as Steeleo recovered his senses and got up and charged, only for Roi Singe to knock him back.

The heroes agreed as they pushed on. They found Cosplay with a Hawkwoman costume and the Director coming in, but Porcelet and Tigresse rushed in, Porcelet giving Tigress a boost with her rake, whom tackled Cosplay out of the air and pinned her to the ground, as Porcelet hooked her rake into the Director, dragging him across the ground. "Go teach that meanie a lesson." Porcelet said with her own cute determination.

They heroes kept charging in. Steampunk and another Akuma lady with a skull face painting and guns shaped like music instruments began firing upon them. However, Petit Souris got in the way, spinning her jump rope like Ladybug's yoyo to deflect the shots. Taurus jumped from behind Petit Souris and landed on the ground, smashing it hard and with his ox Miraculous strength, created a shockwave that knocked the two gunslinger Akumas over. "Let's get them, sweetheart!" Taurus said as he and Petit Souris charged in.

This happened all over the battlefield. With each stretch they neared Hawkmoth, an Akuma would swoop in but another hero would cover them. Stormy Weather wanted to blast thme before Ryuko flew in and tackled her out of the air. Pharaoh and Darkblade charged with their mummies and knights, but the swift Pegasus came speeding in, knocking the footsoldiers down, before Kempfhahn and Pan jumped in to confront the two villains.

Animan came in, and he actually shifted into the form of a Minotaur Frog like the heroes fought eons ago. He spat out his tongue, but the tongue was caught by Viperion, whom pulled and snapped it back like a rubberband in its eye.

The Magician of Misfortune appeared, pulling out some razor sharp playing cards to throw, but Laika threw her ball in his face, making him drop the cards and turn his attention to her instead.

Mr. Pigeon flew in, with a flock of pigeons at his disposal, but Pipistrello came in with an air horn blowing it hard to scare the pigeons and distract Mr. Pigeon from the other heroes.

The core five, now the Akumas were distracted by their teammates, were now face to face with Hawkmoth, whom they were going to fight directly. Hawkmoth had hoped that the Akumas would get them before they got to him, but was not worried. He was sure that with his power boost, he would be able t handle the heroes no problem.

The final battle for Paris had begun.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is another chapter focused on new heroes; But this time I managed to include a fight scene at the end, but the real fight breaks out in the next chapter, but I included some tidbits so you can expect a lot from the next battle.
> 
> And yes, a cameo by Desperada, whom is not as powerful here and since my version of season three will be really different I am not going to include her next time. 
> 
> So, a few comments.
> 
> I use Roi Singe, the original french name for King Monkey like I use Chat instead of Cat Noir. I also think that his introduction of Xuppu and him was perfect in the show and should be included.
> 
> Pegasus power is not space, since time and space is handled by the Rabbit Miraculous. His power is superspeed.
> 
> I think Ivan/Taurus and Petit Souris/Mylene speak for themselves. 
> 
> The watch itself is not the Kubdel heirloom but has connections to the Miraculous in the past. Because otherwise how would the watch be that easily destroyed in Timebreaker? Now it is merely something to hold and balance out the powers of the rabbit. It is weaker without it but less breakable with the Miraculous inside. 
> 
> Rose's name Porcelet is french for 'piglet', and the rake refers to the pig character from Journey of the West (Bai Zhue or something I believe but could be wrong) whom wielded a rake. Since Roi Singe is an allusion to Sun Wukong it deserves to be further referenced. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy.


	67. Heroes Day Part VII

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART VII

The final battle for Paris had begun.

Hawkmoth Incarnate rushed at the heroes, unsheathed his sword form his cane and swiped, the heroes scattering immediately. Chat lashed with his cane, while Hawkmoth blocked the blow with the cane parts of his weapon. Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his arm but he pulled her towards him. She stretched out her foot to have it transition into a flying kick, only for him to grab her foot and throw her away. But she landed on her feet. She and Chat rush forward but he avoids their blows, lands a flying punch in each of their stomachs and sent them flying. However, Rena and Carapace grabbed Ladybug and Chat in mid-air respectively, spin them around once and threw them at the villain, the both delivering a flying kick to knock him back.

Hawkmoth barely avoid a flying dive kick from Queen Bee, fluttering back before Carapace jumps in for an overhead bash with his shield, but Hawkmoth blocked with his sword, punched Carapace and sent him flying back. He threw Carapace's shield back at his owner, but Carapace caught his weapon and used it to give a boost to Rena whom tried another kick, which Hawkmoth caught. Queen bee rushed in but Hawkmoth grabs her by the throat and slams her in the ground but while he had one hand around Rena's ankle, her other foot shot out kicked him in the face, making him let go of both.

Ladybug and Chat move in again, trading punches and kicks with him, until Ladybug and Chat managed to grab his arms and leave him wide open for Carapace to rush in. Hawkmoth however grabbed the teens restraining him and threw them at their partner. Carapace however held his shield in front of him so Ladybug and Chat could kick off it and slam into Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth quickly regained his footing as Queen Bee flew in and delivered a series of rapid kicks in mid air, which Hawkmoth had to block with his forearms. After being forced on the defense for a bit, he became tired and whacked her with his cane and prepared to impale her on his sword, but four weapons of the other team members were being thrown at him, and he barely avoided them before Queen Bee flew in again with a precise kick to the face. She then grabbed his head between his feet, dragged him in the air, spins him around for a bit and threw him towards Carapace, whom whacked him with the shield.

"You are getting too old for this, old man?" Chat Noir mocked.

Hawkmoth's visor glowed as he roared in rage as several butterfly-like projections shot from it, hitting the heroes and knocking them back. It felt like being hit a glowing hit piece of metal at full speed. "Maybe you are too young to play with the real champions." He said as he charged his sword with energy, slashing the air and creating a crescent wave of energy to shoot at the heroes.

Carapace held out his shield, bracing himself, in clear discomfort as he held back the energy wave. The others stood besides him, Rena and Cat putting a hand on his shoulder, with Ladybug and Queen Bee right besides him. Carapace let out a scream as he tilted his shield up and let the energy wave shoot upwards in the sky, hitting nothing of importance. "And I am just beginning. I have more power then ever, and you are barely holding up with me holding back."

"You haven't seen the best of what we can do either." Ladybug said.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Hawkmoth said as he rushed at the heroes again.

The other heroes were holding off the Akumas as best as they could. Bunnix was fighting Rider Brave one on one. Rider Brave said as he launched a punch at Bunnix, whom blocked with her umbrella before pushing Rider Brave back, whom was then punched and pushed back. He then delivered a jumping roundhouse which Bunnix dodged by leaping back. Rider Brave growled and ran up a wall, kicked off it and started wall jumping to the top of a building. He chuckled until Bunnix cleared the jump he had to kick off the wall for several times in one leap. "Oh come on!"

Bunnix gestured a 'come at me' with her hand, and Rider Brave surged forward, pressing his belt as his fist glowed light blue. Alix sidestepped, hooked the handle of the umbrella around Rider Brave's hands and slammed is own fist in his Rider belt, Rider Brave knocked back when his belt exploded in his face, causing him to fall down, and turn back to Kiva.

"Rayla!" Cosplay said as she shifted into the gear of an elf warrior. Now armed with a pair of blades, she lashed at Porcelet, whom blocked the blows with her rake, before she was kicked int he stomach by Cosplay. However, Porcelet planted her raked into the ground and spins around on it, giving her the momentum needed for a flying kick. Cosplay was knocked back, but she dusted herself off and trusted forward with one of her blade weapons, but Porcelet sidestepped and took a bite out of one of the blades, snapping it half. Cosplay stared in disbelief at the broken blade as she then saw Porcelet chew on something.

"Needs salt." Porcelet noted as she hooked her rake into Cosplay, slammed her into the ground and started to drag her across the ground. "I'm raking you across the coals!" she said as she then threw Cosplay into a wall. As the Akuma lay dazed on the ground, she grabbed the Akumatized object and broke it turning her back into Rosie.

The director shot strings of film reel at Tigresse, whom leaped back to avoid being wrapped up by the enchanted plastic. When one of the tendrils came too close, she started violently clawing at it, tearing it to shreds. She kept clawing and pushing forward, clawing and shredding until she got close enough to the Director she took a swipe and shredded at his coat. The Director growled. He then took out his camera and fired an energy blast out of it, hitting Tigresse and knocking her back.

Tigresse groaned and got up, but was able to avoid the next shot. On all fours and with her feline agility she rushed towards him, dodging the consecutive shots until she got close enough, grabbed the Director's head and slammed him hard in the wall, breaking the glasses and turning him back to Reece.

Steeleo raised his massive clawed fists and tried to cave Roi Singe's face in. "Monkey see, monkey do..." Roi Singe says as he jumped up to avoid it. He then smacked his staff in Steeleo's head vertically and sort of pole vaulted over him. "Monkey be screwing with you." Roi Singe taunted. Steeleo growled and let out a huge roar that stunned Roi Singe, before he rams into him, knocking him back.

Steeleo moved in closer, but Roi Singe swiped his staff sideways, extending it and smacking Steeleo in the side. Steeleo shook his head and saw Roi Singe, his staff standing vertically on the ground, and the monkey hero posing on top of it with perfect balance. From his position be bent over, grabbed his own staff from underneath him and transitioned into an overhead swipe which smacked Steeleo's head into the ground. He then pounced on the lion Akuma's back, then wedged his staff between the shoulderpad and torso armor, prying it open, breaking open the shoulder pad and releasing the Akuma, turning him back to Scott.

"Ah get off me!" Mr. Pigeon squawked as Pipistrello decided to piggy-back ride the ridiculous villain.

"Hi-ho, dicky-bird! Away!" Pipistrello happily squealed as Mr. Pigeon was too frazzled to keep his pigeon control, just keeling over and dropping to the ground. Pipistrello had no problem grabbing the whistle of him and releasing the Akuma butterfly afterwards, simply turning him back into Mr. Ramier. She then greeted Bunnix, Roi Singe, Porcelet and Tigresse. "Hi, guys! You're doing great."

However, they found a shadow cast over them. One of the giant Akumas, Bombanana, with Prince Charming on his back, loomed over them. "Don't eat any of his bananas." Bunnix said to Roi Singe.

"I wasn't going to..." Roi Singe replied, but he didn't sound convincing.

"Let's get them, follow my lead!" Porcelet said, as she raised her rake int he air, excited for more battle.

"Oh, I'd follow those delightful chops of you everywhere." Tigresse said as she eyed Porcelet perky little bottom.

"Akuma butt kicking first, being a thirsty kitty later!" Pipistrello said as they rushed the palm tree Akumas.

Brie was not a happy bunny (she was not Bunnix, she wasn't even a Rena knockoff right now). Her jaw still hurt when she got up. She wanted to growl in anger, but with her broken jaw she couldn't speak up or make any coherent sound yet. Oh how she wanted to crush Paris' Heroes. Another butterfly flew her way and if she could, she would smile. She put the pieces of the broken pendant back together, the Akuma entering and melding it. "Volpina 2.0, I'm currently engaged in combat with the heroes. I need an edge. I not only need you to take on a support role, but I will need to give you a few...extra's, since one of my more important Akumas is no longer available."

Brie tried to answer back, but she couldn't talk with her broken jaw. She could almost hear Hawkmoth sigh behind the mental link. "I'll take that as a 'yes', now get to work!" Brie turned back into Volpina 2.0, but this time she had a few extras. She had a sort of cybernetic mask covering her nose, mouth and lower face, as if it was a prosthetic that fixed her broken jaw. A pair of angelic wings came from her back, and aside from her flute she also had a bow and arrow. As her mind filled with the knowledge on how to use those weapons, she would have smirked if she still could.

Hawkmoth charged at Ladybug and Chat Noir, covering his cane and blade with energy and sending it out like a crescent energy wave. Both jumped over it, landed and charged forward. At the same time, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee charged from different angles. Hawkmoth just grinned and flew up then looked down and launched a flurry of energy butterflies down at the heroes, knocking them down. He then trusted downwards with his sword out, ready to impale any of them. The heroes scattered though and Hawmoth's weapon impaled into the ground. Carapace then whacked him with his shield and separated him from his sword.

However, Hawkmoth waved his hand, the sword retracted from the ground and started flying. Unlike last time where he merely recalled his weapon the sword floated into the air, being mentally controlled. "Look, no hands!" he mocked as he sword shot and swiped through the air, heroes frantically dodging the sword. However, Chat was able to pin the sword to the ground from an angle with his baton so that it couldn't cut at him, allowing the others to turn to Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth growled as the heroes wouldn't stay down. He also felt several connections to his Akumas being severed, due to the other heroes defeating his champions and releasing his butterflies. Ladybug must has sensed something too as she turned around briefly, throwing her yo-yo over ridiculous lengths thanks to the magical yo-yo string and capturing them. This moment of distraction was something Hawkmoth wanted to use by charging at Ladybug, but the other three heroes (Chat still held down his sword) tackled him to the ground.

Hawkmoth knocked the heroes of him before they could do something else, but by that time Ladybug had snatched the butterflies and focused back on the fight with Hawkmoth. His butterfly swarm was massive, but not limitless. He would defeat the heroes before he ran out, he had to. Luckily the new Volpina would come in real handy...

Hawkmoth raised his hand, the sword pinned under Chat glowing and expelling an energy wave that knocked the hero off, causing the sword to fly back in Hawkmoth's hand. "Pitiful!" Hawkmoth haunted.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Chat mocked, his grin not leaving his face. Chat leapt at Hawkmoth but Hawkmoth backhanded him out of the air. But in mid-air Chat threw his baton right at Hawkmoth's face, stunning him. Ladybug snatched the baton out of the air and whacked him on the head again. Then she threw her yo-yo.

Hawkmoth leaned sideways to avoid but Chat grabbed the other end of the yo-yo and yanked it simultaneously with Ladybug, pulling it and knocking Hawkmoth down. Hawkmoth quickly got up and fired more energy butterflies at them. The heroes dodged aside, passing their weapons on to their teammates. Queen Bee grabbed the yo-yo, then intertwined it with her spinning top, the strings spiraling into each other like a DNA strand and the yo-yo and top meeting at the top, before she swings it rapidly and hit Hawkmoth, knocking him back. Rena jumped him from the back and whack him with the flute and Chat's baton at the same time, in the sides of his head.

Hawkmoth tried to ignore the ringing in his ears as Carapace got close and grabbed at the brooch, but Hakwmoth grabbed his wrist, twisting Carapace's arm. Carapace wanted to grab his shield but Hawkmoth swatted it away, but Ladybug picked it up. "Rena, heads up!" She threw it at her foxy teammates, whom snatched and threw the shield. Hawkmoth held his arm up to block. Queen Bee rushed in, flying and ramming her feet into the shield to give it more oomph. Hawkmoth let go of Carapace as he was knocked back by the shield. "Hey, Hawkie? When are you going to stop holding back like you claimed?" Ladybug taunted. Hawkmoth really hated these kids.

The skull-faced musician Akuma, Desperada fired her weaponized music instruments. Despite her short, stout stature, Petit Souris was really quick and nimble, avoiding the shots easily. If those shots were to hit another Akuma or a drone along the way, it was a nice bonus. After enough dodging, she shot out her jump rope, which grabbed the saxophone-like sniper rifle from her hands, which she then smashed into the ground. Desperada growled as she pulled out two smaller, trumpet-like pistols and continued.

Taurus may not be able to as easily dodge the shots fired at him by Steampunk, but he could tank them no problem. He made up for his poor speed with durability, just holding his arms in front of him to block the attacks as she pushed through. Steampunk's robot bull steed decided the world wasn't big enough for two bulls and charged in, but Taurus grabbed him by the horns. He held the beast in place, while it did its best to gain ground, but Taurus wouldn't move an inch. "Petit Souris!" he said to his girlfriend.

His girlfriend smiled, knowing what his boyfriend wanted her to do. She lined herself up just right, as Desperada fired a shot, and she dodged. Taurus saw the yellow shot hit the mechanical bull and it vanished. Steampunk fell out of the air without his steed, being picked up by Taurus. Desperada then found her legs wrapped up by Petit Souris' jumprope. She pulled and wings Desperada around, while Taurus threw Steampunk at Petit Souris, whom swings and slams the Akuma against the other.

With both knocked down, they picked the objects from them and broke them, releasing them and turning them back to normal. They recognized Vincent of course and the other girl...they think they saw her among Jagged's crew? What was her name, Viviane...Vivika...or something? No matter, she was back to normal too.

"Horus give me..." Pharaoh began as he wanted to invoke a power. However, a blur rushed by and punched him before he could push trough. "Thot, give me..." the blur came by again and punched him again. "Sekmet, give me..." the blur came by again. "Oh come on! Stop interrupting me."

"Can't do!" Pegasus said, his superior speed working to his advantage. "That would be stupid, and me being of the intellectual sort, I would not forgive myself to make that obvious lapse in judgement."

"Ugh! Mummies, get him!" the bandaged minions wanted to come to their Pharaoh's aid, but they then stumbled and tripped, the bandages of their legs having been tied together like shoelaces and they looked more like toilet-paper covered stooges then undead mummies. "What?"

"I am normally above petty pranks but I thought it would be a good study of my new powers to see how fast I could work." Pegasus said with an impish grin.

Pharaoh growled and raised his arms. "Anubis, give me..." but he received a flying kick into the face.

"Don't forget about me!" Pan said. "To be honest, Ancient Egypt is old. I invoke Ancient Greece and make it look good and fresh again!" Pharaoh growled. Tired of being interrupted he decided to forego invoking gods, and just tear apart the heroes with his bare hands. He grabbed at Pan, whom leaped back then jumped back in with a flying kick, knocking the pharaoh back.

Several of Darkblade's knights tried sneaking up on him, but before they could try, they found a blur passing by and they found themselves without swords or other weapons. "I find myself having amounted myself a vast collection." Pegasus said, holding the weapons in his hands. He dropped the weapons and instead held one of his hands out, which held a few metal bits. "Also can you guess what the function of these bits are?" Seconds later, the Knight armors fell apart in pieces, and wit that, releasing the people underneath from its control.

Darkblade swiped at Kempfhahn, who blocked the sword strikes with his dagger. Darkblade was not gaining ground so he decided to perform his favorite trick, the move where he pretended to leave himself open but then strike back as soon as the foe got in close. However, Kempfhahn instead decided to grab one of the discarded helmets off the ground and throw it at Darkblade. "Ouch! What the..."

"I have seen your fight on the Ladyblog, I know that trick. Not going to fall for it!" Kempfhahn said as he waved his finger in a dismissive manner. Darkblade grew angry and began swiping more wildly with his sword, but in his enraged state, it allowed Kempfhahn to easily dodge his strikes. Now it was the rooster hero whom found an opening, swatting his blade out of his hand. "Pan, double whammy!"

"Got it!" Pan said, having Pharaoh on the ropes. He delivered his best kick attack, knocking Pharaoh back, while Kempfhahn did the same for Darkblade, knocking them into each other other. Pegasus came on, with bandages taken from the mummy minions and tie the two Akumas up. They then snatched the akumatized objects and broke them, restoring Jalil and Mr. D'Argencourt back to normal.

Pan, Pegsus and Kempfhahn were joined by Taurus and Petit Souris. "It's going well." Petit Souris said.

"We'll have these Akumas cleared out in no time!" Taurus said as he gave a friendly pat on the backs of Pan and Kempfhahn. However, the were knocked to the ground. "Sorry, don't know my own strength at times.

"No biggie. But best to focus that strength on different targets now?" Pan said as he pointed at Frozer and Glaciator.

Taurus smacked his fist into his palm. "Let's go get them." With that, the heroes charged at their next target.

Hawkmoth growled in anger as he was fighting these five kids for way too long. He should have his power boosted but these kids were still not dead. All he wanted was a few Miraculouses to rewrite reality to get the life he deserved, nothing too much to ask? Right now he was firing his butterfly energy blasts wildly, but in his frustration he was not able to hit them. He hated to admit it, but there maybe a chance one of those kids may get lucky and able to take his brooch. It nearly happened a few moments ago.

However, something turned into his favor. The sound a flute beings played and the rise of some orange mist caused several duplicates of Hawkmoth to appear. Volpina 2.0 has pulled through for him yet again. "What? No way..." Chat muttered.

"Coward!" Ladybug growled.

"You should have made sure that Brie stayed down. Some are vulnerable to my powers in sheer moments, but consider that there are those out there whom desire the power I can give in earnest." all Hawkmoths said with a cruel smirk.

"Try to find the real one, hold nothing back!" Ladybug said as she swings her yo-yo around. She hits several of the Hawkmoths, whom faded away in orange light. But there were still many more out there. Ladybug looked around to see if any of the Hawkmoths around seemed different. However..."ARGH!" Ladybug felt pain in her back as she collapsed onto her knees. Hawkmoth's sword floated above her, a cut on her back, which wasn't too deep thanks to the durable material of her suit, but it was still cut through, exposing skin and a red, thin cut on her back, which hurt like hell.

"Milady!" Chat said as he rushed at her side. He swatted some illusions away as he helped her get up. He then felt being struck and Hawkmoth's cane, floating in the air telekinetically under his power, struck Chat, leaving a nasty bruise on his face. Chat swatted with his baton but the sword and cane flew away, into the crowd of duplicates.

Queen Bee was being hit by an energy wave and fell to the ground, part of her suit around the middle singed. She gritted her teeth but she got up. Another energy beam flew at Rena, Carapace jumping in front of Rena with his shield, but being knocked back and knocked into her, onto the ground. "We have to find the real thing and fast." Queen Bee said.

"Babe, your thing is illusions, do you have a way to look through them?" Carapace asked.

"In theory...haven't tried it before." Rena said. "Haven't gotten that far in my training."

"We'll need to figure something out. Everyone hold ground until we have a solution." Ladybug said. She wanted to use a Lucky Charm, but she wasn't sure if it was the right moment. She felt like other options should be exhausted first.

Hawkmoth grinned. The heroes were caught off-guard. They would eventually slip and then the battle would be won.

Viperion dodged the snapping maws of a T-rex. As the T-Rex snapped at him again, he ducked under him, under his legs before striking a blow on the beast's ankle. The beast lumbered for a bit as he struck the other ankle, as he fell over. "You know your image of the Tyrannosaurus is out of date, recent discoveries show them having feathers." The T-Rex, really Animan, turned into a panther instead and tackled Viperion to the ground, who used all his strength to keep the clawing, biting feline off. He planted his feet in its stomach and kicked him off him.

Animan then turned into a large eagle and swooped in. Viperion braced himself as the bird lashed with his large clawed feet. Viperion held out his lyre, trapped its clawed feet between the lyre's strings, tangling it. "These strings, like Ladybug's yoyo are indestructible. If you try to transform, you may get your limbs cut off." Viperion warned. The eagle's eyes widened as suddenly Viperion snatched the bracelet on the eagle's claws. He let the eagle go, smashed the bracelet and Animan turned back into Otis.

Stormy Weather had a sword on umbrella fight with Ryuko. Ryuko's real life fencing skills made sure that the clumsy Akuma could not gain any ground. "I had hoped that an Akuma would pose a challenge. I had novices in class whom could strike better then you." she taunted.

This got Stormy's temper flaring. "Oh yeah, eat thunderbolts, bitch!" Stormy said as she struck Ryuko with a lightningbolt. She smirked for a bit. However, she found that Ryuko was unharmed by the lightning.

In fact the electric energy seems to be absorbed in her sword, the yellow part of the emblem on it actually glowing bright. "Thank you. This gives me a bit more oomph." Ryuko said as she waves her sword. "Lightning Dragon!" shooting all the electricity back that she had absorbed, hitting Stormy Weather.

She was knocked back, paralyzed and dazed as Ryuko rushed in, slashed once with her sword, and in samurai style she was now behind Stormy Weather, back turned, posing with her sword, and seething it again. Stormy stood there, stunned before her umbrella fell apart and the Akuma came out, turning her back to normal.

"For my next trick, I'm making this she-dog dissappear!" The Magician of Misfortune said as he threw a colorful string of tied together handkerchiefs at Laika. She avoided the tendrils. "Abra-kabadra!" a bouquet of flowers came from his wand, but then the flowers were launched like missiles. Laika ran around frantically to avoid the exploding flowers.

"Nothing up my sleeves, nothing up my hat..." the Magician said as he took off his hat, and it started sucking up things like a vacuum cleaner. Laika dug her claws into the ground to not be sucked in. She had to think fast. She saw a drainpipe on a nearby building. Perfect; She threw her ball, knocking it loose, and since the Magician was right under it, he was hit on the head, breaking his concentration and spell.

Laika then jumped him, took his lapel and broke it, turning him back to Jean Duparc. "Oof." Laika sighed. She saw that Ryuko and Viperion have defeated their opponents as well and would move on to the next target. "Everything is going fine..." Laika said. She then noticed a horde of Hawkmoth duplicates attacking Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. Or not...

She then saw several arrows fly at Jean and Aurore, whose lips turned black again and Akumas flew at them. "What? No! Kim was purified." Laika was sure it wasn't Kim because Roi Singe was busy fighting off the giant banana tree Akuma. She avoided being hit by a few arrows herself as she saw a winged Volpina with a cybernetic mask and a crossbow. "That's not good."

Ladybug and the others were still fighting Hawkmoth. With Volpina's illusions in place, they weren't able to hit the real one but the real one could still hit them. "This is getting us nowhere." Ladybug said. 'Come on, think Marinette...' she thought to herself.

Hawkmoth was stronger then before. He had the ability to create as many Akumas as he wants...but wait, he couldn't do that normally. Fu had a theory, right? Of course he created one Akuma first whom boosted his powers...so that he could create more Akumas. Find that first Akuma and disable it, so they can put a stop to the other Akumas. But how would they find it? Oh wait, they had a tracker on the team. Ladybug opened her yo-yo and typed a quick message...

Laika's ball beeped as she opened it up, revealing a screen inside. She saw the message. She smirked. She looked around the battlefield. "Roi Singe, Pegasus, Bunnix, to me!" she said. The heroes quickly met up with Laika. "Ladybug needs us to take out the Akuma whom has boosted Hawkmoth's power to the point he can create multiple Akumas."

"That's cool, but what do we do?" Roi Singe asked.

"I'm the tracker. If Hawkmoth had an Akuma boost its power, it will have left something on him, a signal or scent I can use. Bunnix, your powers of space and time will immediately allow us to travel to where it may be. And Pegasus and Roi Singe, your powers will be great for helping deal with it." Laika said.

"Beautiful and smart." Pegasus said.

Laika didn't try to show how flattered she looked. "Now, we just need to get close enough to Hawkmoth so I can pick it up, but we still need a way through those illusions. To do that we need to get rid of her!" Laika said as she pointed at the winged Volpina shooting arrows to replenish the Akuma army.

"That's a slap in the face to both me, I mean Kim and Lila!" Roi Singe commented.

"Allow me!" another voice said, Pipistrello came flying in. "I have a score to settle with that faker. I'll take care of her. Besides, she is fun to mess with." she said as she spread her wings. "Once I got her attention, distracting her from being Green Arrow and David Copperfield at the same time, you take your chance."

"All right then. We all know what to do. If we want to save Paris, this has to work." Bunnix said. "I'm ready."

"I'm ready like Spongbob!" Pipistrello said. "Enjoy the show!" she said as she flew at Volpina 2.0.

The new Volpina was doing her best to keep the illusions coming, replacing any duplicate Hawkmoth that was dispersed and firing arrows at anyone whom was purified. She also tried to hit the heroes, but they were slippery. She then felt a sense of dread up her spine. "Oh bury me not, on the lone prairie..." a voice sang. She turned around to see something flying at her. "Where the coyotes will cry on me!" before she was tackled out of the air.

She landed on a rooftaop, her wings crumpled and she herself being dazed. She blinked and saw Pipistrello. "Not you again!" Volpina moaned.

"I can say the same about you. Can you stop being a bitch for just five minutes?" Pipistrello said. "Now can we skip to the part where I kick your ass again?"

"Oh, this time I'll kick your ass. I have more powers then before. one of these arrows, and you'll be so hate-filled that..." Volpina boasted as she held out her crossbow, only for Pipistrello to swing her hammer, and sent the crossbow flying over the horizon. "Hey!"

"You talk too much for someone with a broken jaw!" Pipistrello muttered. "Let's boogie, bitch!" Volpina just got angry and charged at Pipistrello.

Ladybug noticed that her plan started to work when the Hawkmoth illusions they destroyed weren't replenished. It means that the others were already putting he plan in motion. Now they just had to find a way to track down the real Hawkmoth. "Say, Rena, you got an idea on how to find the real Hawkmoth?" Ladybug asked.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt, I do." Rena said with a wink. Ladybug knew Rena was giving a hint. Ladybug looked at the ground and saw most of these Hawkmoths didn't have a shadow. She then smirked when a different plan came to mind.

The next part of the plan she didn't say out loud. However, she started to sign something to her teammates. A little code they picked up on, but Hawkmoth couldn't. In a few moments of the heroes doing nothing but to await the next attack...they finally caught something from the corner of the eye. And then they all threw or extended their weapons at the same time, at the same target.

Hawkmoth was knocked back. He wondered whether or not it was a lucky shot, as the heroes charged at him again and he was forced on the defensive. Even more so, they ignored the other illusions. Obviously they somehow managed to overcome the mind trick. He mentally connected with Volpina again. "Volpina, I need a different illusion!"

"Kind of busy at the moment, one of those Miraculers is fighting me and I lost my bow...No, not the talking mackerel again!" Volpina replied back.

Hawkmoth sighed as that plan failed. No matter, back to the old fashioned way. He will tear them apart with his own bare hands. He got this, he could win this. Oh, how wrong he was.

From a distance, hiding in the shadow, was Laika. Hawkmoth was forced back on the defensive. She needed one good shot, and with Hawkmoth occupied fighting the core five, she would get her chance soon. She waited for a few moments, and then she saw it. "Fetch!" she said softly, her ball glowing as she threw it at Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth didn't realize or feel the ball hitting him, being way too focused on the other heroes. The ball bounced back to her as she smiled. "Got it!"

She opened the ball, the display inside showing a map with a dot on a certain location, showing it to Bunnix. Bunnix smiled as she held out her umbrella. "One portal, coming up!" she said as she raised her umbrella. "Burrow!" A glowing light blue portal appeared.

"It appears the endgame is upon." Pegasus said. "Ladies first." he gave a gesture for Laika to step through.

"What a gentleman." Laika said. "Now, as soon as I reach the destination, my countdown stars. Your has started too Bunnix. But you can bend time and space in those five minutes, aside to extend your time. So it is up to Roi Singe and Pegasus if we aren't fast enough."

"Understood. We will not let down the others. We will not let down the city!" Roi Singe said, more serious then he ever was as a hero or as Kim. With that said, all four stepped through the portal, ready to lay the foundations for Team Miraculous' victory.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle, or part of it. 
> 
> It is at times difficult to up the ante or trying to do things differently in fights. I keep most of the special powers for the next few parts, as I feel those powers should be used to deal the biggest blows. But I hope the fight scenes are at least not dull. 
> 
> But the heroes are working smarter, not harder. Going after Catalyst will turn the tide. But will they succeed? Find out next time.
> 
> Quick reminder for the zodiac heroes:
> 
> Marc Anciel, Goat Miraculous - Pan
> 
> Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rooster Miraculous - Kempfhahn
> 
> Sabrina Raincomprix, Dog Miraculous - Laika
> 
> Luka Couffaine, Snake Miraculous - Viperion
> 
> Juleka Couffaine; Tiger Miraculous - Tigresse
> 
> Rose Lavillant, Pig Miraculous - Porcelet
> 
> Kim Le Chien, Monkey Miraculous - Roi Singe
> 
> Max Kante, Horse Miraculous - Pegasus
> 
> Alix Kubdel, Rabbit Miraculous - Bunnix
> 
> Kagami Tsurugi, Dragon Miraculous - Ryuko
> 
> Ivan Bruel, Ox Miraculous - Taurus
> 
> Mylene Haprele, Mouse Miraculous - Petit Souris
> 
> I think two to three more chapters for this heroes day adaptation...ok, max four. Depends on how the flow of the story will go


	68. Heroes Day Part VIII

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART VIII

The portal opened in the warehouse on the other side of the city, with four young heroes coming through and coming face to face with Catalyst. Laika, Roi Singe, Pegasus and Bunnix prepped themselves as Catalyst looked on in surprise. "Found you! Now, what's your deal, lady?" Laika asked.

"I am Catalyst, Hawkmoth's loyal servant, and you will not interfere!" she merely stated.

"Cat-a-lyst? She doesn't look like a cat to me." Roi Singe says.

"I think it is supposed to refer to 'catalyst' as in a substance that initiates a chemical reaction without being consumed himself hence the name being symbolic as having initiated this grand plan of Hawkmoth's." Pegasus explained.

"Enough talk, I can see her, and I know where her akumatized object is." Bunnix said, pointing at the tablet on a nearby table. It actually held her Amok, but it would still be a weak point. However, Catalyst may not be a free thinker, but she wasn't stupid as she tok the tablet, and stretched out her mouth to eat it one bite and swallow it. "Er...ew?"

"You will not interfere!" she said as she struck a battle pose.

"If she is down, Hawkmoth's army will fall apart, so don't hold anything back!" Laika said. That was fine with the rest s the four charged in at her. Laika pounced as Catalyst dodged aside, before Bunnix and Roi Singe come in, swinging with their staff and umbrella weapons, but she blocks all the blows with her forearms before she grabbed them, pulled the two forwards and smashed their heads together.

Pegasus rushed in, delivering a few solid blows with his great speed, but Catalyst adapted quickly and then grabbed Pegasus in mid-run, lifted him overhead and threw him across the room. She then rushed at Laika, but as she wanted to launch a punch, a portal opened up, she already launched the punch, into the portal, but another portal opened up in front of her face, finding her own fist punching her. "Stop hitting yourself." Bunnix noted. She was pointing her umbrella. Her five minutes weren't up so she could freely bend time and space.

"Catch this!" Laika said as she threw her ball. Catalyst put her hands in front of her to block, but the ball vanished through a portal, and a portal came up behind her and spat the ball out in the back of her head. She stumbled forward, right into the waiting fist of a speeding Pegasus. She stumbled back before being whacked by King Monkey's staff and sent flying to the ground.

"You will not interfere!" Catalyst repeated as she got up.

"Can you say anything else?" Roi Singe asked annoyed.

"I can not only boost Hawkmoth's power." Catalyst said as she touched herself on the collarbone and she glowed briefly, her colors reversing as the blues became red and vice-versa. "I can boost my own as well." She then quickly rushed in with greater speed then before, and delivering a series of rapid blows and kicks that sent the foursome flying.

"Ok, didn't see that one coming." Roi Singe muttered.

"It is not over yet..." Laika said.

On the ground, the rest of the Zodiacs Porcelet, Tigresse, Viperion, Ryuko, Pan, Kempfhahn, Taurus and Petit Souris were still fighting off the Akuma horde. Pipistrello was keeping Volpina busy, but the Akumas had already been replenished by her.

Porcelet caught Seraphina's sword in her rake, pushing it aside and kicking her off. Seraphina flew up and fired crystal shards, only for Tigresse to cut them up with her claws. Minoscorn came in carrying two cars, throwing them. Petit Souris grabbed one with her jumprope mid-air and threw it away, while Taurus caught it and put it down without harm. Robustus flew in, zapping the discarded cars, whom transformed into Transformer-style robots and charged in. Viperion and Pan flew in, launching flying kicks to knock the machines back, before Kempfhahn and Ryuko rushed into slice the machines apart.

"The Akumas just keep coming." Porcelet said.

"Then we keep going forward. We can't let up." Tigresse said, baring her fangs.

"Too much is at stake. People count on us." Viperion added.

"We will protect Paris, for as long as it takes!" Ryuko said, raising her sword in defiance.

"You will all fall!" Darkblade mocked, holding out his blade and pointing at the heroes. "Hawkmoth will win!" the knight Akuma was gloating, as suddenly they heard the sound of a horn being played. "What the...Desperada?"

"Wasn't me." the musical Akuma stated.

"It was him!" Soccer Mom said as she pointed upwards at a building.

There, Greg Cipica stood, with a horn in one hand, and a spear in the other. "We're not late to the part, are we?" From the streets, several civilians, decked form head to toe in all kinds of armor, protective gear, and holding all types of objects to use as weapons.

Hawkmoth stopped his fight with the core five briefly to see what is going on. "What?"

"Team Miraculous has put their lives on the line for us for so long. They helped us, protected us, at any given turn. So allow us to return the favor!" Tom Dupain said, a rolling pin in his hand.

"This is our home too, and we will not stand by as it is being destroyed." Sabine Cheng said, holding a long wooden peel.

"For today we will be heroes too." André Bourgeois said.

"Anyone willing to stand up for what is right is a hero. The lads and lasses of Team Miraculous said it themselves." Anarka Couffaine added.

"So they were right...we are all Miraculous!" Nora Cesaire said.

"WE ARE ALL MIRACULOUS!" the crowd chanted.

"What? No! I don't understand. They should be cowering in their homes, not foolishly throwing their lives away for a lost cause. Why would they do this?" Hawkmoth asked.

"That's your problem, Hawkie. You are selfish, you will never understand what it is like to fight something bigger then yourself." Ladybug said.

"They are tired of you Hawkmoth. They are tired of living in fear of you. They are tired of you bullying them around and taking advantage. You can only push them around so much until they push back." Chat Noir added.

"Their desire, for a better future, for their families and friends...their courage is stronger then any fear you tried putting into them." Rena Rouge continued.

"So major bummer, Hawkmoth. But you are not winning this." Carapace said.

"With the support of Paris, filling us with hope...we cannot lose!" Queen Bee finished.

"That's enough! Destroy them all!" Hawkmoth ordered.

"Heroes, people of Paris...Go all out! This is our final stand!" Ladybug said. "We are Miraculous!"

"WE ARE MIRACULOUS!" the crowd repeated. With that, the Zodiacs and the citizens of Paris charged at the Akuma army. Meanwhile, Team Miraculous' core five contineud their fight with Hawkmoth, Laika's team continued fighting Catalyst and Pipistrello fought with Volpina.

The citizens weren't as strong as the heroes, but they began using their wits to help out the heroes. First several people came driving in with several cars, with huge ribbons tied around it. The giant baby known as Gigantitan couldn't resist and bowed down, playing with the cars like toys.

Soccer Mom and her Soccer drones started firing soccer balls in the crowd, but Gina and Roland held a net, spread apart and caught the balls in the net, before they threw the balls right under the feet of some giant Akumas. It was a comical sight to see the likes of Gorizilla, Glaciator and Bombana trip over the balls like marbles, before several construction crew members came in with heavy machinery like bulldozers and close them in.

As for the Moth Drones...they were never as strong as an Akuma but people feared them as byproducts of Hawkmoth. But the people were no longer afraid. Sabine smacked several Moth Drones with a baking peel, wielding it like a bo-staff to swat the creatures away like flies. Several began swarming at Tom, but he grabbed several of them by their wing-neck scruff and slammed them together. Greg came in with his spear and impaled several of them, before Tomoe Tsurugi pulled her sword out and slashed the Drones to bit. They were being poofed by the dozen.

"Cover me, I am going to use my power." Porcelet warned.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Rosebud." Tigresse assured her.

"Oh...so that's why you were flirting with me...silly Jules." Porcelet said. She inhaled for a bit before she shouted: "Pork out!" her mouth opened, a pink glow came from inside her mouth and a vortex of wind started sucking in air with the power of a jet engine. All the butterflies that were being released by the fighting were sucked in, which would prevent Hawkmoth from utilizing them again.

"No! I don't want it to stop! I am having too much fun!" SeraphinA said as she created several sharp-looking stained glass constructs and shot them at Porcelet.

"Oh no you won't!" Tigresse said, activating her power, the sonic roar ripping into Seraphina, the sonic waves shattering her stained glass armor and blowing it away, leaving the Akuma completely defenseless...and the roar kept going to she was blown away, along several other Akumas whom were dumb enough to get in the way of

"I think she got the right idea...Cover me, Pan!" Kempfhahn said as he pulled out his quill dagger. "Quick Draw!" as the artist started to doodle in mid-air.

"I'm on it, darling!" Pan said as he grabbed his Panflute. Minoscorn shin and Honmushi-Oni charged in, weapons raised but Pan blew his instrument, sand-like dust spreading over the two. It created a nightmare where they saw the frightening sight of a Minotaur Frog, a natural predator of them. The two turned tail and run.

Only to run into Taurus, whom quickly snatched their weapons, crushed it in their hands and turning the two back into Drones. Pan then struck them in the back, and poofed them. "Two down, more to go. How is your drawing coming along?" Pan asked Kempfhahn.

"Well, look for yourself!" Kempfhahn said, showing off a cartoony robot with vacuum cleaners for hands. It now started sucking up butterflies just like Porcelet was doings, every time one butterfly was poofed, it was stored inside.

Taurus cracked is knuckles again as he wanted to continue freeing Akumas, as he was face to face with Minoscorn. The bully snorted. "This place isn't big enough for two bulls. And you are going down fatso!" Minoscorn said.

"I'm big boned. And you are bone-headed!" Taurus said. Minoscorn charged, on all fours, with his horns out, but Taurus caught him by the horns and held him down. The two tried to push one another back. Minoscorn hit Taurus in the face, whom just shook his head. "I almost felt that." he said with a smirk as he headbutts Minoscorn, whom was knocked back.

Minoscorn swiped but Taurus caught his arm. Taurus launched a punch but Minoscorn caught his fist too, and now they were stuck in a power struggle. "I am not going to lose to you. I am no longer going to be second best ever again!"

"Problem with you always was, you were never even second. You were the bottom of the barrel." Taurus said as his eyes glowed. "Rampage!" energy flowed through his entire body, as a sick cracking sound came from the fist that Taurus was holding in his grip. Minoscorn squealed like a girl in pain as suddenly he found himself pushed back. While he was an Akuma centered around physical strength, once the Ox unleashed its full power, he didn't stand a chance as Taurus launched a devastating punch to Minoscorn's stomach, which sent him flying off over the horizon. It seems he had vanished from sight, until he came back, but from the other direction. That punch had literally sent him flying across the world.

Taurus saw Minoscorn enter the atmosphere again, so he jumped up, put his fists together. He then slammed them into the minotaur Akuma, which was sent into the ground below, impacting with the intensity of the meteor, obliterating several Akumas and Drones whom were close to the blast Zone. Minoscorn lay there, scorched, badly beaten and motionless. Taurus landed back on the ground. "That felt good." the ox hero noted.

"My turn now...Multitude!" Petit Souris said. She started to skip with her jumprope, which glowed for a bit. She threw it upwards, which turned into a thick, light-like ribbon, which wrapped around her. In a flash Petit Souris shrunk down to the size of an actual mouse. Several Drones and Akumas looked on, looking baffled, before they started to bust out in laughter.

That was until a second Petit Souris appeared. And a third...now there were ten, twenty, fifty, one hundred. An army of small and adorable Petit Souris. "Charge!" The evil army learned this was something to fear because A) Each Petit Souris was much stronger then their size would suggest. B) They were so numerous that they could easily overwhelm any of them. And C) Their size allowed them to easily dodge any attack.

Steeleo found himself swarmed by an army of cute mouse heroines, all whom were shooting out their jump ropes, pulling him to the ground with their collective manpower. Several others then grappled the jump ropes around his shoulder pads and pulled them off, turning him back to Scott. Similarly, the Director and Rider Brave were back to back, tied up in the jump ropes and squirming as several of the Petit Souris picked off the akumatized objects and smashed them. Two more people returning to normal.

"For my next hit...I do an encore of my greatest number. Entrancement!" Viperion said as he rocked out on his lyre, harder and wilder then before. This time he didn't only manage to get Guitar villain under his thrall but also Desperada and Frightningale.

"He may be the enemy...but right now I got the music in me!" Frightningale said, submitting to the music and began singing like her civilian self's namesake. Guitar Villain shredded his guitar again and Desperada struggled...but also gave in, using her guitar-like battle ax as JUST another guitar.

Ryuko rushed in to slash the akumatized objects of the musicians apart, but they continued performing even after they turned back to normal. Ryuko decided to not stand still as she was on a roll. The first Akuma she saw in front of her was Siren. "Water Dragon!" she said as she became water, and merged into the water pillar Syren was currently controlling.

Syren's eyes became wide as the water she commanded turned on her and trapped her. "No worries, I got her!" Frozer said as he fired an ice blast, but Ryuko quickly split apart from the watery mass, only causing Syren to be frozen. "Oops..."

"Lightning Dragon!" Ryuko said as she turned into a thunderbolt, being supercharged in able to use her lightning dragon a second time thanks to Stormy Weather's lightning earlier, ramming into Frozer, knocking him down. Finally, she invoked the last of her power. "Wind Dragon!" with that she turned into a burst of wind, slamming into Soccer Mom, taking her through the air, spinning her around and throwing her to the ground, before Ryuko turned back normal.

She raised her blade and slashes several time, with the three villains she defeated having their Akumatized objects sliced up, and turning them back to normal. "Everyone! You have come back to your senses. Don't allow Hawkmoth to take over your minds again. Join us in a glorious battle for freedom!"

They didn't have to be told twice. The de-akumatized people were given weapons and armor by the other citizens and joined them in standing up to the remains of Hawkmoth's army. Which in short, wasn't doing so well. Jagged Stone was smashing his guitar on the heads of a few Moth Drones, while Penny stood beside him, and she rammed a pen in the eye sockets of one of the Moth Drones (which Jagged found both hot and scary). Clara had taken the wire of her microphone and used it to choke one of the Drones, while Fang chased a couple of very mortified looking Moths whom would end up on Fang's menu if the croc caught them.

"Everyone ready!" Amara Rossi said as she and several others, among them Scott, Reece and several others from Lila's soccer team lined up a bunch of soccer balls in front of them. "Set..." Amara continued. Kiva smirked as he touched the soccer balls one by one, setting them ablaze with his odd ability. "Shoot!" she said as she and the others kicked the flaming soccer balls at the Moth Drones, whom caught fire and were poofed upon being hit by the flaming projectiles.

Volpina flew at Pipistrello, whom just flew aside. "You missed me." Volpina charged again, but without avail. "Oh, try again." Pipistrello said. Volpina grabbed her flute and tried whacking Pipistrello, but she missed. "Girl, you suck at this!"

"Do not taunt me! You are nothing. You and your friends are all less then nothing!" Volpina shouted angrily.

"But we are still kicking your butt so does that make you less then nothing?" Pipistrello taunted.

Volpina fumed and grabbed her flute, and put it to her lips, but Pipistrello whacked her with her hammer, and knocked the flute out of Volpina's hands, catching it in her own. "Now you're even more useless then before." Pipistrello taunted.

"I can still take you on! Give me your best shot!" Volpina said, delusional due to her anger.

"All right." Pipistrello said as she shrugged. "Random!" she snapped her fingers.

Volpina then found a shadow looming over her. "What's this, an eclipse?" she said as she looked up. But it wasn't. A whale was dropping from the sky, and heading her way. "Oh sh-" she was not fast enough to dodge the large marine mammal as she then became an asphalt pancake as she was sandwiched between the street and the whale.

The whale blinked a few times before it exclaimed: "I am a cod!"

"You sure are, Moby!" Pipistrello said proudly.

Hawkmoth was stil fighting the heroes, but they were still fighting him to a standstill. Even worse, Hawkmoth was aware to how badly his army was losing. "No! I cannot be defeated by a few kids and a bunch of citizens. It just doesn't happen."

"It looks like 'happening' to me." Chat said. "I think we have played around long enough. How about we finish this, guys?"

"You read my mind, Kitty!" Ladybug said as she held her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm." a red Miraculous box with black dots fell from the sky. "This is a sign Hawkmoth. It means that it is the end of the line for you."

"Foolish little girl, it just means that I have something to put my price in once I have claimed it!" Hawkmoth said. He telekinetically levitated his cane and sword again. He then shot it at them. "Now die!"

"No thanks, unlike you we have something to live for." Ladybug said as she swings her yo-yo to deflect the blows of the floating blade, while Carapace fended off the cane with his shield.

"Cataclysm!" Chat said as he summoned his power and touched the blade, rusting it and turning it into dust.

Queen Bee snatched the cane out of mid-air and used all of her force to keep it in her hands and preventing it from being snatched away. "Hey turtle-boy, this is your chance!" Carapace smashed his shield into the cane, breaking it clean in two.

Hawkmoth growled as his weapons were destroyed. "I don't need them to destroy you. I'm ripping you apart with my bare hands."

"You still going on about that? It has been getting old for years. Now it is time for you to pay the piper!" Rena Rouge said as she played her flute. "I'll show how a real illusionist works. Mirage!" orange mist filled the area.

Hawkmoth didn't now what to expect, it could have been anything. However, what Rena had chosen hit Hawkmoth to the core as he saw an image of Emilie Agreste. "I should not have married you." she said. "You kept me locked away like Rapunzel. I was a trophy instead of a wife."

"You are not real, you are dead!" Hawkmoth said as he fired butterfly-shaped energy beams from his visor, but the illusion vanished and was replaced by another one.

An illusion of Adrien Agreste appears. "Gabriel Agreste is not my father. A father should care, nuruture, encourage, he only tore me down, worked me to the bone."

"I gave you an opportunity, ungrateful whelp!" Hawkmoth tried to blast the fake Adrien, forgetting it was an illusion now, but he vanished and was replaced by a third person.

"You said you wnated to bring Emilie back. But you wanted to turn her into your doll. I am disgusted and can't believe I ever listened to you. You are a madman!" Nathalie said.

"I am not at fault. I just wanted what is mine!" Hawkmoth said, looking scared.

Images of various Emilies, Adriens and Nathalies appeared, taunting him. "He never truly loved us..." "He only appeared to me in person to berate me." "He needed me to run his company for him." "You are selfish, it was always about you." "You are a monster." "I have no father." "You never were meant to wield a Miraculous." "The world doesn't belong to you!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Hawkmoth's visor glowed more brightly then before, wanting to wipe out all these fake family members and assistants.

"Shelter!" Carapace had snuck in closely enough to Hawkmoth, creating a small force field in front of his face, as he fired his visor beam. It exploded in his face, his visor shattered. His face was burnt, one of his eyes unable to open. The only eye still open showed more madness then ever.

"Venom!" Hawkmoth screamed in pain as he was stabbed in the arm. His increased power meant he wasn't fully paralyzed but the left side of his body felt weak.

He now looked at the five heroes whom have lined up. "You all have blown your powers, you will de-transform while I can keep going long enough to finish it. You handed my my victory in a silver platter.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Ladybug said with a smirk, as if she knew something was going t happen.

Catalyst still fought Laika's group. Having used her power on herself, she was quicker and stronger. Laika threw her ball, but Catalyst snatched it and threw it back, hitting Laika in the face. Pegasus rushed in, but she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Roi Singe tied a sneak attack but she felt him coming and threw him over her shoulder. Bunnix jumped in but she was quickly kicked in the stomach.

"We can't keep up. Pegasus, do it now!" Laika noted.

"Right! Horsepower!" Pegasus said as his feet glowed. And suddenly he seemed to vanish into thin air.

Catalyst seemed confused, and wondered if the hero had run. She then felt something hit her, hard. She stumbled to see what hit her, but saw nothing. She then felt being hit again. But she couldn't see who did that. She then felt several other blows being delivered to her. Pegasus' power allowed his natural speed to be increased tot he point even an Akuma couldn't see him with the naked eye anymore. She was now being pummeled so hard and frequent that it appeared she was having a spasm.

This left her incredibly vulnerable. "Time Out!" Bunnix jabbed Catalyst in the chest with her umbrella, and a clock symbol appeared on her. She was now frozen in time. "all yours, monkey-brain."

"Uproar!" Roi Singe said as he threw his staff in the air, and with a burst of light a squeaky banana toy fell from the sky. He then threw it at Catalyst, which made squeaking sound, and then nothing.

"Seriously?" Bunnix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe there is something with the Mir-" Pegasus noted, but then red electricity crackled across Catalyst's body, her coloring returning to normal. "Never mind."

"Let's finish her!" Laika said. She and Pegasus threw her ball and his Horseshoe with great speed at her. In her weakened state the skin around her upper torso shattered like porcelin, leaving the tablet and necklace she swallowed inside exposed.

Roi Singe and Bunnix roared as they trusted their weapons forward, the staff and umbrella tip impaling the objects and shattering them, causing the rest of Catalyst's body to shatter and fall apart. "We did it!" Roi Singe said, holding his staff above his head horizontally as he cheered.

The Akuma and Amok flew out of the remains, but with a quick burst of speed, they were put in a mason jar by Pegasus. "I think Ladybug may want to purify these later." Pegasus said.

"Ok, everybody recharge and regroup with the others, we don't want to miss the show."

At the point that Catalyst's destruction has happened, Hawkmoth felt a surge of pain go through him as he was engulfed in red lightning. "W-w-what's happening to me?"

"Unlike you we count on our friends. They have come through for us and have tracked down whatever boosted your power...and got rid of it." Ladybug said.

"Your time is up, Hawkmoth." Chat Noir said.

Hawkmoth looked at himself in fear as he was engulfed in red smoke and he was turned back into his normal, silver-cowled, purple-suited form. "No! My power..." Hawkmoth said. He growled. "It is not ever yet, I am still here. I can still fight."

"Can you take all of us, though?" Ladybug said as she pointed behind Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth turned around to see the rest of the Zodiac heroes. Laika, Roi Singe, Pegasus and Bunnix had come through another portal, joining up with the rest of the Zodiacs and Pipistrello. The citizens of Paris, all back to normal also gathered around Hawkmoth, cutting off his escape from all sides.

"Akumas! Moth Drones! To me! Protect your master!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"That's a bit of a problem for you. I have butterflies in my stomach." Porcelet said as she patted her belly. "I ate half the butterflies. They are safely stord in here so you can't get to them, and they'll be let out later once you're in jail." She smacked her lips. "They taste of chicken."

"Meanwhile my darling here has created something to suck up the other half o the butterflies. I suppose the rest are still inside Ladybug's yo-yo so..." Pan noted.

"You are completely powerless." Queen Bee taunted.

"Old..." Ladybug began.

"Alone..." Chat Noir continued.

"Done for." Both finished at the same time.

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth. "I am far from done." he pulled out the Peacock Brooch. "Duusu,..." however, he wasn't fast enough as Ladybug's yo-yo knocked it out of his hand, and it was sent flying, only to be caught mid-air by Pegasus.

"You have lost Hawkmoth, admit defeat. The people know who you are , they are not afraid of you anymore. You have no allies, no butterflies to turn, no negative emotions to exploit anymore. Whatever dignity you have left, save it and surrender." Ladybug said.

"Five euros that he won't back down and charge?" Chat whispered to Carapace.

"I am not taking a sucker's bet, bro Noir." Carapace said.

It was true as Hawkmoth became red in the face, screamed like a loony and charged. But it was over in seconds as he was being overwhelmed by eighteen heroes at once. Tigresse clawed at his face, Porcelet smacked her rake into his back, Taurus punched him in the face, Petit Souris hit him in his eye with the end of her jump rope, Viperion smacked him in the side of his head with his lyre, Ryuko slashed with her sword at his torso, Kempfhahn did an elbow drop on him from above, Pan delivered a flying kick to the chest, Roi Singe hit him in the stomach with his staff, Pegasus and Laika threw their horseshoe and ball in his face, Bunnix pierced his foot with the tip of her umbrella, Pipistrello conked him on the head her hammer, Carapace smacked his chin with his shield, Queen Bee hits him in the groin with her spinning top, and Rena smacked her flute into his throat.

Staggering, he now came face to face with Chat and Ladybug. With one swipe of Chat's baton and one swing from Ladybug's yo-yo, Hawkmoth fell down. Ladybug picked the brooch of him, turning him back into Gabriel Agreste. "It is finally over." Chat said, as a matter of fact.

Ladybug put the broch away in the Miraculous Box her Lucky Charm had conjured. "So ends Paris' greatest threat. A pathetic little man." Ladybug said.

Gabriel was still awake somehow. "I just wanted to get back what was mine. I crossed some lines to get it but...I just wanted it back."

"Cut the crap, you are not getting any sympathy from us. Not after having hurt and exploited so many innocent people." Rena Rouge growled.

"And you may also considered, what you wanted back, it perhaps was not even yours to begin with." Queen Bee added.

"Nothing you will say or do now will change anyone's opinion about you now." Carapace said.

"You know what the sad thing is?" Chat asked Gabriel. "You could have been the man Emilie loved. You could have been a great father to Adrien. You could have been a hero Paris could look up to like they look up to me and my teammates. But you didn't. Because you were selfish and ruined everything good you had."

"You had the power to fix it all, but you made the wrong choice. As soon as you decided to abuse the Butterfly for your own evil ends, that was the moment you had already lost. It was over from the beginning. Not because of a bunch of kids with Miraculouses, but because it was your own goddamn fault!" Ladybug added.

Gabriel trembled. His face twisted into a sneer as his eyes bulged, he pulled at his hair and he started foaming at the mouth. He stood up, opened his mouth, ready to rant and rave and scream out in anger again. However, before he could do that, he suddenly stopped. He grabbed his arm and then he dropped like a sack of potatoes. He wasn't moving, but he was still breathing.

"What the...did he just have a stroke or something?" Roi Singe asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." Pegasus said.

"So...is this how the reign of Gabriel Agreste ends? Not with a bang, but a whimper." Pipistrello said as she poked the still Gabriel.

"A supervillain has basically defeated himself by throwing a tantrum? King of pathetic, really."

"A fitting end for him." Chat said darkly. It was then that his ring beeped.

Ladybug noticed the same for her earrings and the Miraculouses of the others. The crowd, whom have been left speechless, as if they couldn't believe that is how things ended with Hawkmoth just now. "People of Paris, me and my team need to recharge. And then...there's still a lot to do."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a long fight, but eventually due to the actions of the heroes, they slowly chipped away at anything Hawkmoth had left, and in the end he had nothing, he realized this, threw a tantrum and kind of is not feeling well. 
> 
> The episode doesn't end here though. An epilogue which may take a chapter or two. And then I can hopefully say that it will have been a good way to close off this first season.
> 
> But anyhow, hope that this was a good fight for the finale.


	69. Heroes Day Part IX

MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE

EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART IX

One Miraculous Ladybug later and all the damage to Paris was restored. After Gabriel had his heart attack or stroke or whatever it was (they weren't so sure) he was taken into an ambulance, which would have a police escort as well (just to be safe).

The police also arrested three young teens. Three whom had willingly worked with Hawkmoth and allowed themselves to be Akumatized. Sarah Benoit said nothing but had that creepy smile on her face all the time. Noel looked worried as he realized despite his low intelligence he was truly in trouble. Finally, Brie was dragged kicking and screaming (shame the Miraculous Ladybug fixed her jaw) into the police van before the door was unceremoniously throw shut in her face.

The heroes felt sorry for her parents (at least Noel's and Brie's, Sarah's were nowhere to be seen). At least several Parisians were comforting the crying parents. It warmed the heroes hearts that the Parisians have common sense and instead of blaming the parents, supported them in a difficult time. They really lived in the city of heroes.

The heroes had recharged and would prepare to give a speech to the people of Paris. She had been to public events before and had addressed the crowd before, but Ladybug was nervous. Because this felt...heavier somehow, even with Hawkmoth gone. But it had come with a realization too she wanted to address. And that one is what made her nervous.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked back to see Chat Noir smiling at her. "We got this, bugaboo!" he assured her.

"We all got this." Rena Rouge added. Her long time teammates and even the newbies all agreed.

This alleviated her stress, as she took the stage. The people of Paris had their eye on her. "People of Paris, as you know, Hawkmoth is defeated. Gabriel Agreste is stripped of his Miraculous, whom is going to be returned to its rightful Guardian while the man whom dared to abuse his power, if he recovers from his last stunt will face justice for his actions.

I must say it a proud moment. I am proud of my teammates, whom had my back through it all. I am proud of the new members whom I turned to in a time of need and didn't hesitate to take up the mantle of a hero because they knew they were needed. And most of all, I am proud of you all.

Even with all my teammates, we faced odds not in our favor, and you everyday people stood up, despite the fact you had no superpowers. You bravely stood up to protect your city and loved ones. You all are heroes in your own right. You called me and my teammates heroes, and that is true. But you people are also our heroes." the crowd cheered for her, it became so loud that the team members with sensitive hearing visibly flinched.

Ladybug raised her hands, and this was a signal for the crowd to calm down. "However, while I want to tell you that everything is all right now...I cannot lie to you. While we had all dreamed of the day that Hawkmoth is taken down and it is a glorious moment, it is not the end.

Hawkmoth was a threat, but he was just one man whom abused a magical artifact for his own gain. He was still very human and an evil human. There are more bad people out there whom may not have magic but have exploited people and weapons to become a threat. And knowing there are more sources of magic out there whom can be abused...there will be others.

Though we can assure you that we will stay and we will continue to fight. If anyone like Hawkmoth or worse comes around, we will protect everyone. Because we are heroes, and that's what we do. We don't know when the next problem will arise, but we will be there to solve it. And we will do it with the love and support of the people, for the people of Paris.

But for now, celebrate. Celebrate that in each and everyone of you there is a hero waiting to get out when he or she is needed and willing to do what is right. Celebrate the fact we took back what Hawkmoth took from us with his reign of terror and celebrate that we are all still standing and show that everything he did was for naught. That Paris will always stand strong. Because we are Miraculous!"

"WE ARE MIRACULOUS!" the rest of the Miraculous Team repeated. And it was then repeated by the crowd.

Ladybug smiled as her speech came to an end. She turned to the other Miraculous wielders and softly said: "Bug out!" And with that they left the scene, leaving the people to resume their celebrations.

The Miraculous team sought out the abandoned warehouse district where they always trained, and Ladybug wanted to address the Zodiac wielders. They weren't sure what the heroes wanted to talk with them about. "So...do we return these?" Mylene asked.

"That will be up to you." Ladybug said.

"What? You are giving us a choice?" Ivan asked.

Chat stepped up. "Yup! You guys did great, better then we hoped."

"You had our backs out there, and all of you have proven yourselves to be skilled heroes." Rena Rouge added.

"Yeah, you dudes and dudettes fought like you've been doing it your whole life." Carapace continued.

"And like Ladybug said earlier, it isn't the end, it is just the beginning. There may be bigger bullies out there then Hawkmoth. So we'd like to be prepared." Queen Bee said.

"So if you want, you can stay in." Pipistrello said.

"You got the choice, like I said. You came to our aid in our time of need, that is one thing. But another thing is if you want to keep doing it. It will not be easy, being a hero is about sacrifices, to be the best person you can be, to be an example and make difficult decisions. It is exhausting, stressing, it may even seem unthankful at time." Ladybug said. "But there are moments which make it worth it."

"You've seen the best examples. We all grow into the best people we can be...and the people of Paris for the most part showed they have become the best people they can be as well." Chat continued.

"To do good and bring out the good in others as a result...it is such a satisfying feeling to have." Rena admitted.

"And it is not just about the people you save. It is how you grow yourself. Believe me, I have come a long way ever since I got Pollen and the Miraculous." Queen Bee added.

"But you can still make a choice. We won't blame you. It doesn't mean you are weak, it just means that your life can go a different direction which can work out better for you. No one will look down on you for it." Carapace assured them.

"But for those whom want to stay. Be sure to be in it for the full hundred percent. I started off the part-timer. But I soon realized I had to step up, and when asked I took it. I was both horrified and happy when I did it, but I don't regret it." Pipistrello finished.

Each of the Zodiac Wielders looked pensive. They took a look at themselves, as well as looking back on everything. "I'll do it." Bunnix spoke up. She held out her pocket watch. "As of late I had been...directionless, without purpose, afraid. It nearly cost me when I was easy Akuma fodder. But since this...I feel like I have purpose. I cannot stand idly anymore and wallow in my self-pity. Now I am no prisoner of my demons again, I want to do something good with my life."

"If she's in then I'm too. You say it will be difficult? Well, never let it be said I don't enjoy a good challenge." Roi Singe said.

"Can't get rid of me that easily. I'd always support you to the best of my abilities, and I'm at the best of my abilities right now." Laika added.

"No need to ask." Viperion said as he looked eyes with Queen Bee. "I'd follow you everywhere." Queen Bee smiled softly and blushed.

Tigresse felt Porcelet's hand in her own. As their fingers intertwined, she could see her girlfriend's adorable look of determination. "Together?" she asked her goth superhero girlfriend.

"Together." Tigresse replied. She then turned to the heroes. "We're in too."

"By my calculations, there is a hundred percent chance this would be the best course of action for me." Pegasus said.

"I will too." Petit Souris said. "We're tired of being afraid. We want to keep being strong."

With his girlfriend determined to stay, there was no way Taurus would be staying out of it. "You can count on me."

"What do you say, my dear?" Pan asked Kempfhahn. "We doing this?"

"I don't have to be asked twice." Kempfhahn replied, the two confirming they were staying on as well.

"On my life and honor, swearing by the sword, I will proudly do my duty and treat responsibility that comes with it." Ryuko added, raising her sword to confirm.

Ladybug smiled. "I am proud of you guys. You really all have the heart of the heroes. There are a few things we have to go over later..."

"Like the secret identity stuff, right?" Roi singe asked.

"Among things. But we'll go in more detail later. I want you all to come to the Abandoned warehouse district this Saturday, where we'll be training and go over a few things. But for now, spread out, detransform and be with your friends and families. This is a day of celebration after all." Ladybug said.

With that, the Zodiac heroes spread out and did just that. "I think the rest of us should do the same, our families should be really worried too." Pipistrello said. "My mother came down from another akumatization after all."

"That's fine. I want to have a long overdue talk with my parents too." Ladybug said. "But before we go, how are you holding up, Kitty?"

Chat sighed. "The biggest part of me is relieved. Hawkmoth had to be stopped. I'm glad we were able to do it. But...I know I didn't call him 'father' for a long time but a part of me feels empty. I thought I should no longer care..."

"Either part of you still hoped out for there still be good in him, or you may feel heavy because he was a big part of your life despite everything?" Ladybug suggested.

"I don't know for sure..." Chat said. He clenched his fists. "This should be the end of it, why does he still torment me even when it is over with?"

"He needs a dogpile, everyone cuddle up with sunshine." Rena suggested. The team didn't have to be asked twice as they engaged in a group hug. "Better?"

"A little. It will go over. I shouldn't linger, we should spend time with the people whom matter and enjoy this holiday..." Chat said. "I'd rather focus on what I have now and...well, I think my next session with Dr. De La Mer will help a lot."

"Well, don't forget to keep us updated. And no keeping it inside, understood? If you have problems, call us. We'll drop everything for you." Queen Bee said to him.

"I promise I won't." Chat said.

Marinette pulled out the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, and Nooroo and Duusu came out. They didn't look too well after having their powers abused for so long. Nooroo spoke up first. "I want to thank you, all of you of the Miraculous team, for saving me. I thought I'd be stuck under that madman's control forever."

"It's about time...." Duusu muttered, sounding miffed. He then quickly shifted to happy go lucky. "Yay, no more Hawkbutt." He then turned meek quickly. "Sorry about my outburst."

"Don't worry, little dudes." Carapace noted. "You'll be in good hands. You're going to return to the care of the Guardian."

"Me and Duusu owe you all. We are forever in your debt." Nooroo said. "Sorry for all the problems we caused under the possession of Gabriel."

"There is no debt among friends, Nooroo. And we don't blame either of you." Ladybug assured them. "We'll take you to Fu's, he'll be able to nurse you back to health."

"Thank Kwami, I want to get the stench of jerkass of me after being abused by Hawkmoth." Duusu muttered.

"You take care of them, the rest of us need to get back to our families. Mom and Chris are probably worried sick." Carapace noted.

"Go ahead, we got the rest in hand." Chat assure his friends, before they spread out to meet up with their families too.

Only Ladybug and Chat stayed side by side for that moment. "Uncle Greg said he's at Fu's with your parents." Chat noted as he checked his messages. "I hope you don't mind when he and me stick around a bit."

"Silly kitty! Your company is always welcome." Ladybug assured him as they jumped over rooftops towards Fu's workshop.

Once they found a safe place to de-transform, they went inside. There they found Tom, Sabine, Fur and Greg inside. "Welcome once again, Marinette, Adrien. I must commend you and your friends for putting an end to Hawkmoth's reign of terror. I always knew you were capable of great things."

"We didn't do it alone. The entire City had our backs." Marinette assured them.

"But it was you whom inspired them, planting a seed that would blossom into a beautiful flower of heroism." Master Fu said.

"Let's not forget about them." Adrien said as he pointed at Nooroo and Duusu whom came out. They had trouble staying airborne as Tikki and Plagg supported them.

"Sorry to say, but you guys look like crap." Plagg noted.

"Plagg!" Tikki chastised.

"No, he's right. Blame Madman Agreste for that." Duusu scoffed. He then angrily turned to Plagg. "That wasn't very nice to say though." He turned mellow again. "But I'm sure you said it out of concern so I'll let it slide."

"It will be all right. The Guardian will fix Duusu's Miraculous and help you two heal." Tikki assured them. "And we are here too if you need anything."

"Oh Tikki, I missed you. The cheeseball too." Nooroo noted.

"Er...is there anything we can do to help? I brought along some honey, nectar and flower-based snacks along because I knew you'd bring back the Butterfly. And I have no idea what Peacocks eat so I took a bit of everything." Greg noted as he held out a coolbox.

"What you have is fine." Duusu said. "I could eat a horse about now. Don't tell Kaalki or we'd need a fainting couch."

"Thanks for the thoughtfulness, Mr. Cipica." Nooroo said politely.

"Just Greg will do. We're all friends here."

Fu held the Miraculouses in his hands. "Me and Mr. Cipica will take them in the other room to heal. Adrien, care to join us and help while Marinette speaks to her family?"

"Of course." Adrien said. It was time for Marinette to have that overdue talk with Tom and Sabine.

Marinette sat down in front of Sabine and Tom on a chair. "Mom...dad..." she muttered. She didn't get to finish as they tackled her in a hug. She decided to stop talking and return the hug for now.

"We're so glad you are okay, Marinette. You did it, you saved the city. But you nearly gave us a heart attack." Tom said.

"I didn't do it alone. My friends helped. And you too...I saw you fight among the crowd." Marinette said. The hug broke and she could look them in the eyes proper again. "So, how long have you known?

"For quite a while. Nothing you can hide form us, sweetheart. We're your parents." Sabine said as she stroked Marinette's cheek. "We always know when something is up with you."

"You know and you didn't tell?" Marinette asked.

"It was your secret to tell. We waited until you were ready to come clean, it's just that today made things a bit hectic." Tom said.

"And you are ok with it?" Marinette asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from their mouths.

"Of course, we know how important your role as ladybug is. Besides, if we didn't we'd be hypocrites." Sabine said.

The way they said that had Marinette question a few things. "Mom, Dad, is there something else you want to tell me?"

"We have been familiar with Miraculouses for a long time. More then you know. Not only did we know, you are not the first Miraculous wielder whom we've ever met in our lives." Sabine answered.

"Nor are you the first member of our family to wield one." Tom added.

Marinette's eyes widened. She recalled how Fu mentions that he mentored teams in the pat. "Were you Ladybug and Chat Noir at one point?" she asked, guessing.

"No, silly! Me and your dad were not. We were more akin to Rena and Carapace, only we had different Miraculouses. But we worked with the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir." Sabine explained.

"Lao Shu!" Tom said as he pointed at Sabine, then towards himself. "Loup-Garou! The Mouse and the wolf..."

"It was a dog Miraculous." Sabine said.

"I always felt more like a wolf." Tom said as he jokingly let out a wolf-like howl.

Marinette stared at them and looked like her brain didn't properly reboot. "What?"

"Even more, your aunt Bridgette...she was the previous Ladybug." Sabine added.

"And her boyfriend, my best bud Felix Culpa, he was the previous Chat Noir." Tom added.

If Marinette was a computer, she'd have crashed. A few things came into place though. "Auntie Bridge didn't die in an accident, did she?"

"It wasn't an accident. She and Felix gave their lives for this city. The problem was no one ever knew. Our team was a closely guarded secret. If one thing we can say is that we're glad that people recognize your greatness on both sides of the mask." Sabine explained.

"Not that we weren't worried, because we were plenty. But we also knew the world needed a Ladybug and that you happened to be the best for the job. We had been doubting on how to break this to you but with everything that went on today we decided to throw that out and just say it." Tom said.

It began slowly sinking in with Marinette she gave a soft smile. "I guess I was born into greatness." she said as he now gave an admiring look to her parents.

"No sweetie, all those good things you and your friend did, you did them on your own." Sabine assured her.

"But I had good examples." Marinette said.

"Oh, you're too precious. Come here!" Tom said as they pullled her in for another hug. "Did we tell you, we are proud of you?"

"Every day of every moment of my life so far." Marinette said.

"And we'll keep saying it every day for the rest of your life." Sabine assured her. They remained in a family hug for a bit. "We have plenty stories to tell you. But not today. It's still heroes' day and you and your friends still should get the chance to enjoy it."

"Yeah...let's." Marinette said. They would break the hug up, invite Adrien and Greg along and spend the rest of the holiday that didn't end up with its time taken up by an Akuma invasion together.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the epilogue which is going to be broken in two parts, with this being part one.
> 
> Yeah, after last chapter this part feels slower but that's understandable since it is more about tying up loose ends then everything else. 
> 
> Next chapter, we end with a celebration of heroes, the first training and a final look at some baddies and what will happen.


	70. Heroes Day Part X

** MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE **

** EPISODE THIRTEEN: HEROES DAY PART X **

It wasn't long before Marinette and her parents rejoined the festivities. Marinette made it to the park, where her entire class had gathered for a massive picnic, and Marinette and her parents had brought snacks to add to the activities. Everyone was happy to see her as they told her to join. Right now, they all would hang out and enjoy themselves.

It began when Nino had brought out his portable turn-table and started up some music and a few of them started to dance. Max started to bust out some moves like he did when he transformed into Pegasus. Then Sabrina stepped, then busted out some moves on her own, but hers were more fluid, free-flowing and wilder then you would get from someone from her. Max stood there slack-jawed as Sabrina posed with her arms crossed, raising an eyebrow as if to say: 'What do you think about that'.

Max recomposed himself and pushed his glasses further up his nose, and bust out some more moves and the two devolved into a dance-off. Little Markov floated around observing it, thinking to himself he may never understand humans.

Lila sat with some classmates, having put some baby carrots in her mouth like fangs and did a comical vampire impression, something which Kiva, Reece and Scott were laughing at. Lysander moved in and dropped down in a sitting motion and began telling a joke that had Kiva rolling on his back, and Reece doubling over.

Kagami was standing up as she saw her boyfriend making her classmates laugh, giving a soft smile on her own. She then found her sides being poked as she looked down to see Ella and Etta. She looked down and they were holding out a comic about a superhero samurai girl. Kagami gave another soft smile and decided to pose with her sword and make some moves to let the girls think she was an action hero, even if they didn't know she really was one.

Juleka sat under a tree, Rose in her arms as Rose was reading. Rose looked up at Juleka as if to ask something. Juleka nodded and turned the page, and both continued reading.

Kim and Alix were engaged in an arm wrestling match at a picnic table. Kim and Alix had done that before in the past many times but this time it was Kim whom got lucky and pushed Alix' hand on the table. Kim cheered while Alix looked miffed. However, she then smirked as she allowed someone else to take her place, and Kim gulped as he looked face to face with Nora Cesaire, whom looked way too eager for that arm wrestling match. Kim wasn't sure if he could win this one...

Further ahead Theo Barbot was holding out his sketchbook and so was Nathaniel, and they were going over their sketching, the fellow artists comparing, while Marc looked on interested. Theo noticed his girlfriend arm wrestling and winning against Kim in a matter of seconds. He raised his arms and cheered but knocked both sketchbooks to the ground and scattering the pages. The trio of artists then scrambled to get all the pages back and make sure they ended up in the right sketchbook.

Kim held his hand in pain but he could laugh about it. Nora also couldn't help but chuckle as Alix gave a playful soft punch to his arm. Ondine was there with them, and she fussed over Kim, before the two lovebirds put their foreheads together and chuckled softly. Alix gagged.

Vincent smiled a bit, but there was something empty about it. He and his brother were not on good terms but that his brother has devolved into a criminal. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the gentle giant Ivan and his mousy girlfriend shooting sympathetic looks as if to ask if he's all right. Vincent forced a smile and rubbed his arm.

He turned around to the sound of laughter to see Bullhead giving Chris and Manon a ride like an over-glorified mechanical pony, though Bullhead didn't seem to mind. The kids laughed and had fun. This actually caused Vincent to give out a joyful laugh and feel better. Ivan and Mylene smiled as the former gave a pat to Vincent's back, almost knocking him over. Ivan shot an apologetic look and waved his hands nervously as Vincent just raised his hands to let them know he's ok.

Luka was relaxed, with his head in Chloé's lap, whom fondly ran her hands through his black and teal hair. She just planted a kiss on his forehead and they were just being sickly sweet.

Adrien plopped down next to Marinette, giving a catty smirk and judging by the way he talked and moved was quipping again. Marinette rolled her eyes but was still smiling. Adrien continued his cheesy flirty behavior, only to in between one-liners Marinette shoved and eclair in his mouth. He chewed the bite as Marinette pointed at a bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Then she kissed him square on the lips.

That was a good kiss as Adrien had a dopey grin on his face as Marinette giggled. Alya sat down between the lovebirds and grabbed her phone, making a selfie of them, the three posing with a smile on their faces. She then continued to make selfies with the others. She made a selfie of her and Chloé, whom looked both annoyed and amused. Another one with her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek in the picture. Another one with Lila with both giving each other bunny ears, and Lila's tongue lulling out of her mouth.

The parents of the Miraculous class were talking animatedly, occasionally looking at their children interact and smiling warmly or laughing at their antics.

Luka pointed at his watch and then into the distance as he asked the rest of the youngsters to follow them. It resulted in twenty minutes later, Kitty Section being on the stage alongside Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone. Anarka, Luka and Jagged were all simultaneously shredding their guitars while Clara, Chloé and Rose were reaching powerful notes on the song. The rest of the class and friend groups cheered on for this musical spectacle.

Fu sat on a bench and observed from a distance. He smiled. The peace and quiet couldn't last, but this little bit of joy and celebration, they had deserved. He soon found someone sitting down next to him. Marianne Lenoir greeted Fu in a friendly manner as Fu smiled back and the two old friends started talking animatedly.

Not everyone was enjoying themselves. Because we cut to Noel being shoved in a cell in juvenile hall. He looked at his cellmate, whom was half his size. Noel bragged and flexed his muscles, trying to impress his cellmate. Only to be punched in the gut, causing him to double over in pain, then kicked in the kneecap so he dropped on the floor. The other cellmate then stepped on his back and forced Noel to submit. If Noel thought he would be top dog in prison, he was mistaken.

For Sarah things went differently. Her cellmate in juvie looked in, thinking she was fresh meat she could exploit. However, the crazy look and smirk on Sarah's face caused her to flinch and decide it would be best to not say or do anything. Sarah climbed to the top bunk of her bed, hands under her head as she stared at the ceiling. She barely looked bothered.

Brie was shouting on top of her lungs, tied into a straight-jacket and shoved into a padded cell. They closed the door but through a small window her face was visible as she continued cursing them and shouting profanities before they shut that too. She didn't like that and screeched to the heavens and began ramming her head into the padded walls of her cell. One she wouldn't leave any time soon.

But she got more chance of getting out then Gabriel. In the hospital wing of prison, he just lay there, unmoving, non-responsive but still very much alive. If you can call it that. Abuse of a Miraculous whom he was not very compatible with, using another one which was broken, drinking a potion that forcefully unlocked powers and had repercussions, combined with his declining mental health and his time of the streets, followed by his defeat had destroyed him. He would not be leaving that hospital bed. He was handed a fate as cruel as the one he forced upon Emilie and Nathalie.

Difference was that people would be working to bring the two women back, but they wouldn't bat an eye at Gabriel Agreste. Completely powerless, motionless, and no one giving him any time of day, so ends his legacy. Quite pathetic, actually.

\--------------------------------------

A few days later at the Agreste Mansion...it was still closed off aside for the medical staff looking over Nathalie and Emilie. They could tell both were alive and well. But otherwise they were far out of their depths. They felt like they were merely watching instead of doing. One of the doctors noticed Adrien and Greg coming in. "Mr. Cipica. Mr. Agreste." the doctor said.

"It's Graham De Vanily now." Adrien corrected.

"My apologies. As you know, me and my colleagues are not making much progress. I am sorry to tell, but med school didn't learn me about damage of a magical nature, you see."

"I understand." Adrien said, sad and disappointed, but understands it.

"Er...weren't Ladybug and her team not going to bring an expert on the matter into this?" Greg asked.

"They will. They went by the police and our superiors at the hospital for the utmost secrecy. Understandable because it is quite sensitive. Well, if you need to bring someone in for magical damage, best to bring in someone endorsed by the most famous magical superheroes, I think?" the doctor said.

"Well, if we can't trust the heroes, whom can we trust?" Adrien asked.

"They should be arriving soon. I'll give you two a moment with them." the doctor said. He gestured to his staff, whom left the sides of the two women.

They still looked as still and calm as ever. Adrien sighed. "Hey mom. Hey Nathalie." he said. He choked up a bit. Greg put a hand o his shoulder. He continued to speak up. "We won. Gabriel...he's gone. He isn't dead but he will not be able to do anything, he can no longer hurt anyone anymore. He made it difficult though. He had half the city under his control and we needed to bring in reinforcements..."

"It was insane, let me tell you, Nattie, Em..." Greg added. "The people rose up, he was getting his ass handed to him. They chipped away at him. Left him with nothing. Good for him. You should have seen him, you would have been so proud. An outstanding young man he has become despite everything he went through."

"My friends, our mentor...they will find a way to help you." Adrien didn't want to add 'I hope!' out loud. He heard something in the distance with his enhanced hearing. "Speaking of which..."

Ladybug had come in with Master Fu. She had checked to make sure they weren't listened in and brought him in unseen. "Hey Kitty." she said. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as I can I guess." Adrien said as he turned to Master Fu. "You will be able to help them, right?"

"I will try my best, but I need to take a good look at them first." Fu said as he moved towards the caskets. Ladybug detransformed as they looked at Fu going over stuff. Plagg patted Adrien's shoulder, and Tikki joined him soon.

After a while, the weren't sure how long, Fu was done with...whatever he was doing. "Mh..." he stroked his beard as he was going over all the information. "No physical damage. The Miraculous has damaged their mana reserves..."

"Mana?" Adrien asked.

"The source of life, and the fuel of all magics." Fu said. "It is like a cracked container, trying to fill up their reserves would have them leak. Whatever this is..." Fu said as he gestured at the devices. "It keeps mana flowing in to keep them alive, but it leaks away, it is at a standstill."

"But you can fix it, right?" Adrien asked again.

"It is possible. But this is damage by a Miraculous, and Miraculous damage is hard to heal. Normally you need other Miraculouses to heal one." Fu said. "Thanks to the copies of the book Marinette gave me I can fix the Peacock, which should help...the most viable option is that Ladybug unlocks more of her healing powers to help."

"I'll just have to train harder then ever then." Marinette said, determination in her voice.

"As long as you don't go overboard, I know you, bugaboo." Adrien said. "No sense if you run yourself down." he turned back to Fu. "Any other ideas?"

"Nooroo could in theory help but it is not viable right now. He needs to recover from a long time of abuse under Gabriel. If we were to find a wielder for him now before he recovers, it would do more harm then good. If you were to create a Champion that would heal them, it may not last and they could slip back worse then before, or if the compatibility between wielder and Miraculous is really bad, kill them outright." Fu said. "It is a miracle Hawkmoth hasn't blown up the city failing to create an Akuma."

"Yikes." Greg noted. "Not going to found a new partner for that little fella anytime soon I suppose?"

"So only Nooroo or Ladybug could help?" Adrien asked.

"Other methods may exist, but they are difficult if not impossible to get at this stage." Fu said. "I am sorry."

"It's ok. At least I know it can be done, that is already something." Adrien said, giving one of his fake model-smiles.

"I'll do my best to become stronger. For you, kitty." Marinette said. "And I'm sure Fu will do his best so that the Peacock Miraculous is fixed and Nooroo can heal."

"It basically is a waiting game now. And I can wait. I did it for a long time. And I can do it for a bit longer since I know it will be worth it. And I have people whom will help me through the wait." Adrien's smile looked a bit more genuine now, and Marinette gave back a soft smile in return.

"Well, I have faith in you guys and I'm certain Triple-A is too." Greg said.

"I thank you for putting your faith in me. I am going to return to my workshop and continue my research with the things I learned." Fu said.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as she turned back to Ladybug. "I'll get you home, Master Fu." she looked at Adrien. "It will be okay, Adrien."

"I know." he replied. He then watched as Ladybug and Fu left. He turned back to Emilie and Nathalie. "You hear that? It will be fine. It will not be that much longer." he said to them. Of course there was no response. But still Adrien swore he could almost feel something. It was still bittersweet, but the bitter part has lessened somewhat.

\---------------------------------------

Rena Rouge looked at the screen she conjure with her flute. Something she has spent the last couple of weeks working upon and it was finally done. The website bore a very colorful and eye-catching title, the 'Miracle Blog'. "I see you got it done." Ladybug noted.

"I had to. I always put it on hold for renaming it, but it hasn't been just you and Chat for a long time. And right now things have gotten bigger then we ever hoped for. It never seemed the right time to do it but...this is a new beginning. So I felt I had to get it done." Rena Rouge said.

"Nothing will be quite the same. We don't know what is coming. With Hawkmoth we at least know what to expect. But is something else entirely bad comes to Paris, we won't know." Queen Bee said nervously.

"We can handle it." Carapace assured them. "We got a strong team and it is even bigger then before, the one whom dares to mess with us will regret it."

"There's still a lot to do. Heroes to train, trouble we may have to foresee, an Order to rebuild, a cure to find..." Ladybug said, locking eyes with Chat as she said that last one.

"Life isn't easy. We found that out the hard way. But no life is made better if we don't work for it." Chat said, spinning his baton around in his fingers. "But it's nothing we can't handle."

"There would be no fun in easy. The journey and all the shennanigans and high-jinks along the way, those will make it interesting." Pipistrello said, hanging upside down from a nearby drain as she looked at her friends.

"I think we'll have to break off the mushy stuff, the rookies are coming in." Queen Bee said as she pointed in the distance, where several blurs became visible.

One by one each of the Zodiac heroes came in. Kempfhahn had flown in, Petit Souris and Taurus came on foot, as did Pegasus but he did it much faster of course. Porcelet and Roi Singe pole-vaulted using their weapons and landed neatly in front of them while the rest had leaped and did parkour across the rooftops to get there.

Each of them neatly lined up. Ladybug sighed. She made herself look tall and stood straight, with her hands behind her back. "I am glad you could all make it. It is not because you all kicked an akuma army's butt I will go easy on you. You jumped into this, so you'd better understand this is a big responsibility.

You are heroes, you are Guardians. People look up to you. People turn to you for protection. We can't let those people down." Ladybug said. "Now, as you noticed, when you first transformed you got a bit of instinctual fighting powers. It is natural to a Miraculous, some of the experience of past wielders leak through to hold the newer wielders' hands until the fighting becomes natural to them. Over time it is not the Miraculous fighting through you, but you fighting with it. The fighting style will become something on your own, and in the future, a bit of your own skill will remain in the Miraculous to guide future generations."

"So we'll infuse future people with awesome!" Roi Singe said.

Bunnix rolled her eyes. "Or with stupid." she muttered.

"I know some of you are not always taking everything serious in your personal life. But this is something you have to take serious. As serious as it was on Heroes' Day. There are always lives on the line. There is a balance to keep, maybe even the fate of the world that lies in our hands. So you'll have to prepare to work your ass off." Ladybug added.

"She really is getting into this, is she?" Rena Rouge asked Carapace.

"When have you ever known her not to fully commit when she set a goal?" Carapace said.

"She just gets more wonderful every day." Chat said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Focus, Romeo." Queen Bee said.

"As if you aren't ogling Viperion's abs. Those suits really show things off, don't they?" Pipistrello giggled as Queen Bee huffed and blushed.

"So let's split into pairs to train!" Ladybug suggested. "Let's see...let's test speed vs. strength, Taurus, you and Pegasus..." It was then interrupted when a signal went off on the yo-yo. The same happened to all the phone functions of the weapons.

"Oh, the Ladyblog's alert...I mean Miracle Blog's alert says a bunch of Graphorns came through the barrier." Rena Rouge said.

"A bunch of what?" Tigresse asked.

"Large magical quadrupeds, part rhino, part bull..." Kempfhahn said. Everyone stared at him. "The Magical creature encyclopedia on the weapon's apps is really interesting, you know."

"I guess today will be on the job training." Chat pointed out.

"Ok then, are you ready, guys?" Ladybug asked.

Each and every one of them nodded, intense looks on their faces. "READY!" they all said. With that, they sped, shot and bounded off towards the source of the disturbance.

As they jumped or flew or whatever across the rooftops, many people around the city saw them go by. First were Nora Cesaire, Nadja Chamak and Nina Lahiffe as they wanted to bring Ella, Etta, Chris and Manon to the daycare.

"Look it's Ladybug!" "And Chat Noir!" "And Queen bee!" "Oh, the funny bat girl is there too." "And the guy whom looks like a chicken he has a name I can't say..." the mothers and big sisters were calming the overly excited kids down, but sported soft smiles as they saw Paris heroes move about.

At the Dupain Cheng bakery Tom and Sabine looked outside to see the heroes hop over rooftops. "That's our girl." Tom said softly as he and Sabine smiled softly.

"What?" the customer asked.

"Want your bread thickly or thinly cut?" Sabine quickly asked.

Greg looked out the apartment and saw the heroes in the distance. He chuckled softly. "Go get them, sport!"

At the Needlemouse, Lysander was at a table with Reece, Kiva and Scott as they looked up at the heroes. Reece and Scott gave a salute as Kiva held his hand over his heart. Lysander spoke up: "Don't tell my girlfriend, but I really think Ryuko's hot!"

For many other people, it was a reassuring sight to see these multi-colored young heroes go by. They felt secure, they felt hope...whether it was Andre Bourgeois cleaning his office to make room for the new Mayor Lupine Lavillant, or Anarka Couffaine looking from her housebout, Otis dropping off Marlena at work pausing to look up from their car, or many others. They all felt the same. They felt Miraculous.

As the heroes reached their destination and jumped off the rooftops, a cool shot of the heroes all mid-air and mid-attack burned in our minds. It shows all is well.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The celebration, the bittersweet moment and the hopeful final part.
> 
> With this it means that Miraculous Alliance season one comes to an end.
> 
> I can't believe this. For the first time since long...i finished a fanfic. The past few years have not been kind to me. I have suffered so much loss and hardships and it affected me and my works. But for all the support of you guys, my friends and fans, I was able to pick myself up and keep going. No matter where the series goes next and how that'll turn out, this feels like a victory for me. And it wasn't possible without you guys.
> 
> Especially to my buddy Reece whom agreed to be my betareader and helped me get back really on track. 
> 
> But I'm not done with this series. I will try to catch up with some other works, and then afterwards...be reason for season two.
> 
> MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE: VENOM!!!


End file.
